Darling in the FranXX: Insurrection
by CulpableGlint
Summary: When Goro is lost in a tragic accident a codeless parasite is sent to Plantation 13 as his replacement. This is just the beginning in a chain of events that stokes the fires of rebellion against the tyranny of APE. When the time comes, how will you fight when your life is at stake and your freedom, the prize? Reader X Ichigo
1. Prologue- After Action Report

**Alright guys and gals here it is! Allow me to introduce the Darling in the FranXX: Insurrection. For those of you coming from DitF: Homecoming, welcome back! Those that are joining for the first time here, glad to have you! Now to set a couple ground rules for this story from the beginning. This is a reader insert story, meaning that you yourself are a character in said story if that isn't what you are looking for you or are accustomed to you many not understand the POV through which most of it will be told or some of the various insert symbols.**

 **Second, this story, while about your journey, will be told through several points of view. Generally it will be told from your eyes but there will be times it is told through others, for story progression, or in a third person manner. I will do my best to specify how the scene is being viewed at all time but bear with me if I happen to miss one. It's usually pretty easy to tell after a paragraph or two anyway.**

 **Third, you as a reader WILL have knowledge that you as a character will not. It will be important to remember this as things progress.**

 **That is all I currently have for housekeeping but if something comes up as we go I will address it as needed. Reviews, comments, and criticisms are appreciated, though I do prefer the constructive variety. Other than that I think we are good to go and you are probably tired of listening to me talk. So without any further adieu, I give you Darling in the FranXX: Insurrection. A reader x Ichigo story of love, loss, and the price that must be paid for freedom.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: Darling in the FranXX and its respective characters and elements belong to studios Trigger and A1/Cloverworks. Everything else belongs to me.**

 **Cosmos Aerial Fortress – Low Earth Orbit**

 **Lamark Club**

"So, Dr. Franxx's test team managed to successfully defend their plantation," Tarsier muses. "I would hardly call that success," Gorilla rumbles. "Target Beta would have destroyed both plantations if Strelitzia had not been present." "We did get some interesting data though," Lemur adds pulling it up on the screen before them.

"Yes," the Vice Chairman replies. "It seems our girl's silly search for a man is finally over." "Yes, yes," Marmoset dismisses him with a wave of her hand. "I'm much more intrigued by Code 015's performance. We haven't seen any parasite other than Code 002 who has been able to maintain control of a stampeding Franxx for so long."

On screen a recording of Delphinium tears through the Klaxosaur horde in her stampede configuration, a wolf with fangs and claws that glow red with magma energy. "It is likely the result of circumstance, nothing more," Lemur muses. "After all the girl was experiencing an extreme amount of stress."

"The loss of Code 056 was unfortunate but ultimately irrelevant," Gorilla concludes. "What will be done now?" Baboon asks. "Code 015 has proved to be a much more powerful parasite than we had previously expected. Is it perhaps the result of the doctor's unusual methods?"

"That remains to be seen," the Vice Chairman declares. "Should she be recalled?" Tarsier asks. "Given this new data a position within the 9's might be more appropriate." "No," Papa replies silencing the room. "Werner has already submitted Code 056's replacement." An image appears on the central holo-display, a boy with (H/C) hair and a blank stare in his (E/C) eyes.

"Him?" Lemur asks. "I thought his entire batch was disposed of." "The doctor kept some as a special project," Baboon replies. "Werner certainly goes too far in his methods!" Gorilla declares, slamming his fist into the armrest of his chair. "They were deemed failures and were to be removed. It is bad enough he meddles where he doesn't belong, but now he wants to introduce one into his test team? Preposterous."

"I will allow it," Papa announces drawing everyone's attention. "As of today, Plantation 13 is being declared a Special Surveillance Subject. We will see if Werner's gamble pays off."

 **Plantation 13 Defense HQ**

"Doctor," Hachi says to the old man on the other end of the line. "With the loss of Code 056 we are now short a stamen. What shoul-" "You worry too much," Dr. Franxx replies with a dismissive wave. "I have already arranged for a replacement."

A document appears in Hachi's inbox. He opens it to find a dossier on the new parasite. "Doctor, what is this?" Hachi says aloud as he skims the document. "He has no code?" "He was a washout," the scientist answers viewing the same document on his end. "That would explain the amount of maintenance he underwent," Hachi comments.

"He was another project of mine," Dr. Franxx continues. "His entire batch was subpar and I wanted to find the reason." "So, you are sending me a parasite that is not capable?" Hachi asks his superior with the slightest amount of annoyance.

"He will be more than capable," the man replies stroking his beard. "What you should be worried about is Code 015. Has she improved?" "Not yet," Hachi responds. "She still refuses to leave Mistilteinn and barely eats. The other parasites have expressed concern for her to Nana. If something isn't done she may-"

"Her new partner will be arriving within the next twelve hours," Dr. Franxx cuts him off. "By the end of the week I expect you to send them on the vacation I mentioned." "Doctor, I fail to see how," Hachi begins. "Perhaps if you'd let me finish you would," the old man snaps.

"As I was saying, the vacation mixed with her new partner should be enough to give the girl purpose again. She shone during the kissing with Plantation 26 and I do not intend to let a parasite of her ability simply waste away. The effect may not be immediate, but it will happen. Code 015 will come around."

"If anything comes up notify me immediately," Dr. Franxx concludes and the display winks out, the call ended. Hachi sighs. The loss of Code 056 had greatly affected the squad, and Code 015's mental collapse had certainly not helped. But, the doctor believed that adding this codeless parasite would be enough to return things to normal. He sincerely hoped the old man was right.


	2. Chapter 1- First Meeting

**Alright let's get this started. Here is the first full length chapter. I anticipate having at least one update a week, though sometimes there may be more depending on my schedule. As always let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Enjoy!**

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Goro..." Ichigo whispers meekly. For the past two days she had been unable to get him off of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, he was waiting for her there. Every time she looked at a member of her squad, she saw how badly she had failed them. And every time she thought of him, she began to drown in a sea of endless, crushing emotion. The memory of what happened inside the cockpit of Delphinium that day had been burned into her mind, still just as vivid as when it transpired.

" _Hiro!" she shouts as Delphinium rushes to Strelitzia's side. "I told you to stay at your post on top of the transfer pipe!" Strelitzia turns and pouts, her voice thick with protest. "Aw, but we were just having some fun." "Zero Two, go back to your post!" Delphinium retorts. "Humph, so bossy," Strelitzia spits, sounding annoyed before she jets away back to the pipe._

Why won't you just listen to me? _Ichigo asks herself as she watches the glow of Strelitzia arc upwards._ I'm just trying to keep you safe, Hiro _. "Ichigo, on the left!" Goro shouts, but she's still too lost in her own thought to respond. "Ichigo!"_

 _Crack!_

 _Delphinium's head smashes into the ground with enough force to sever Ichigo's connection to Goro. She opens her eyes to find the world spinning after feeling the impact of...whatever that was. The first thing she realizes as the dizziness fades is that she is no longer on the pistil's platform and instead on the floor of the cockpit. Her body is weak as she tries to rise, likely a result of the impact she just suffered, but something else behind her impedes her from moving._

 _Ichigo looks down to see a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. In the moment, she is lost as to whose they could be and why they are there. A cough behind her, however, tells her that it must be Goro._

" _Goro?" Ichigo asks. No reply. She tries once again to stand, but the arms won't allow her to move. "Goro, let go of me! We have to get back out there." Ichigo's words are harsh but she doesn't care, right now is not the time for hesitation, not when their squad needs them._

 _Ichigo struggles for close to thirty seconds before she finally manages to wrestle herself from Goro's grasp._ I am _so_ going to kill him for this later _, she tells herself as she turns around to face him. Ichigo gasps at the sight that awaits her, completely unprepared for what she sees._

 _Before her, Goro is plastered against the base of the cockpit's wall. His back has taken on an unnatural shape and he coughs violently, spitting up blood. It pools in small circles on the floor and coats the front of his parasite suit. "Goro!" Ichigo shouts, falling to her knees and taking his head in her hands._

" _Goro, stay with me!" Ichigo pleads. "I'm going to get you out of here!" Goro shakes his head, an almost imperceptible motion, before whispering to her, "Ichigo..." With great effort, he takes her still-trembling hand and smiles. "...You're okay." "Goro, just hang on!" Ichigo sobs as tears now freely run down her face._

" _Hey," Goro begins as he cups her cheek with his right hand. Gingerly, he wipes away a tear from her eye. "Everything... is going to be alright." Goro's hand then falls to the floor seemingly in slow motion, and he ceases to hold his head up to look at her. "No!" Ichigo shouts, grabbing desperately onto her partner, willing him to live._

" _Goro! Goro please!" Ichigo screams. "No, don't leave me!"_

 _Suddenly, Ichigo is alone. Very alone. Uncountable emotions well up inside of her, each threatening to explode outwards and take control. She can feel her grip on reality growing weaker and weaker. And then as quickly as it had appeared, the haze clears._

 _Ichigo is left with a single emotion, a pure and unaltered rage. An unwavering aggression that suddenly controls her. Those monsters, the Klaxosaurs,_ they _had done this. She would make them pay, and they'd pay with their lives._

 _She claws her way back onto the platform and activates Delphinium. The FranXX groans to life around her as the system's power is restored. Ichigo knows that piloting without a stamen is dangerous. She also knows that it could hurt or even kill her. But at the moment, her vision teems with so much red that she doesn't think about it. She doesn't think._

 _Without hesitation, Ichigo maintains the connection to Delphinium as the FranXX finishes its activation. Once the systems are online, the unit checks for the connections of the pistil and stamen. Finding only the pistil, the machine shifts into its second configuration, Stampede mode._

 _There is a slight burn at first as Ichigo commences the transition into Stampede mode. That small burn is followed by a lance of pain that shoots through her abdomen. It starts as a tight cluster of pain before growing, spreading across her body like a fire on the open plane. Soon her entire form feels like it has been doused in hot oil and then lit aflame. Ichigo screams, but doesn't dare release her grip on the controls. She will have her vengeance._

 _Delphinium writhes and contorts on the ground as she makes the transition into Stampede mode. Her twin swords fold up into slots on her arms where the blades break apart and move to her now paw-like hands. The armor begins to shift and fold as portions of the neck fan outwards, resembling a mane. The FranXX's faceplate morphs, and reveals a snout that comes from within that's lined with two rows of razor-sharp teeth. Finally, the wolf that is now Delphinium throws back her head and unleashes a guttural howl to the sky._

From that moment onward, Ichigo had decimated the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that had still littered the battlefield. She recalled shredding through them with her teeth and claws until there was nothing left. Then, during the fight with Target Beta, she had refused to relent under its immense fortitude. She had harassed the creature alongside the rest of her squad until Hiro and Zero Two had returned to save the day. Finally, when there was nothing left but the scattered corpses of Klaxosaur and rivers of their blood, she had collapsed.

Ichigo remembered the burning sensation she had felt when Delphinium first transitioned into Stampede mode. As terrible as it had been, it was nothing compared to the guilt that weighed down on her now. Goro was dead, and it was because she had gotten distracted. Her partner had sacrificed his life to ensure that she wouldn't be hurt when the Klaxosaur had taken down Delphinium. When she had been too absorbed in her own world to keep Goro safe.

The others had tried to make her feel better. Ikuno and Kokoro had checked up on her regularly because she refused to leave her room. Hiro had come by to talk with her multiple times, though she chose only to ignore him. Futoshi had even offered to share his special food from Papa with her. None of it was any use to her. Nothing could stop the pain that she felt from the hole in her broken heart.

She had been best friends with Goro since they were little, back in the Garden. It was so long ago, but Ichigo still remembered the day they had first met. Goro had picked a fight with several of the boys in the playroom and had subsequently gotten roughed up pretty badly. One of the boys even went so far as to step on his glasses.

Ichigo had hated to see what he was doing to himself, so she had tried to help him. Together they had been able to stop the boys from doing anything more to him. Then, Hiro had showed up and smoothed things over like it had never happened. Ichigo had always admired him for that, in fact, it was just one of many things she admired about the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ichigo?" a male voice asks from the other side of the closed door. After close to a minute without a response, Ichigo hears the door slowly creak open. "Ichigo, it's me," the voice repeats.

She recognizes it immediately, belonging to Hiro. Currently lying in her bed and half covered by the sheets, with only her nightgown on and clinging to her stuffed animal like a small child, she would normally be embarrassed. Right now, though, she simply just didn't have the energy to care. "I came to talk," Hiro continues, the worry evident in his voice.

His words are accompanied by another creaking sound as he walks across the room and sits down on the bed opposite her. "Could you look at me?" he says tentatively, almost begging her to listen. Ichigo slowly rolls over and faces Hiro, still hiding part of her face behind the stuffed animal. "How are you feeling? ...No, that was a stupid thing to ask," Hiro chides himself.

He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. "We're worried about you, Ichigo. You haven't left this room in two days and you're barely eating." Hiro motions to the untouched tray of food beside her bed. "If you keep starving yourself like this you could get sick, or worse."

Hiro takes the muffin in his hand and unwraps it. He breaks off a small piece and puts it in his mouth. "See? It's good." He then offers a piece to Ichigo, but she's having none of it. _Just leave me alone._

Hiro sees that Ichigo won't relent about the food and chooses to set it back on the tray. "Look, Ichigo, I know you're still upset about what happened to Goro. He was my best friend too, after all. Being his partner is going to make the hurt worse for you, and I get that, but if you don't eat then you won't last much longer. I want to help you through this."

Ichigo does nothing in reply, simply looking at him over the ears over her stuffed cat. "Could you please try? For me?" Ichigo doesn't move. "Alright," Hiro sighs, appearing to finally have reached the reason for his intrusion. "Nana said your new partner is arriving late this afternoon. They want all of us there."

"I don't want a new partner," Ichigo snaps, speaking for the first time. "I want Goro." Hiro bows his head and then stands. "Please come. I don't want them to force you." With that, he quietly exits the room and shuts the door behind him.

Ichigo is unable to explain Hiro's actions after he goes. _How could he possibly be so calm about this?! Goro hasn't been gone two days and they're already trying to replace him? Who are they even going to replace him with? He couldn't possibly be as good as Goro was. Goro always put me first and saw to my every need when it came to piloting. He was what enabled me to fill the role of squad leader when Hiro failed. He always supported me._

 _But, now they wanted me to just blindly trust some new parasite and act like nothing happened? That isn't right! I can't and I won't do it! It's as if Goro had never mattered at all. To Papa and the adults he was just some pawn to be sacrificed for their queen, like in chess._

Ichigo lies there for another several hours in relative silence, though her thoughts still torture her. Eventually another knock comes at the door. This time, it is Ikuno telling her that it's close to when everyone should head for the hangar and meet the new squad member. Ichigo slowly rises from the bed and shambles toward her clothes, not wanting to incur Nana and Hachi's wrath, but also not motivated enough to move any quicker.

She continues to move slowly as she dresses herself, getting some help from Ikuno who runs a brush through her hair. When Ikuno is finished, Ichigo dons her shoes and takes the small part of the muffin Hiro had left on the tray. _He's right, I'll starve if I don't eat something._ She pops it in her mouth and forces herself to chew, before following Ikuno out of the door. All of this done without a single word spoken between the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Failure. If you were asked to summarize your life up to this point in a single word, that would be it. You had failed as a child and been subjected to great pain because your body wasn't strong enough to be a parasite. The almost constant maintenance you had underwent had seen to that. Then, when you were older, you had failed again when trying to connect with your partner. That had granted you with the prestigious demotion to the replacement division. But now was your chance to make all of that right, as you had been assigned to a plantation and given a new partner.

 _I wonder what she'll be like,_ you ask yourself as you look out the window of the transport ship. It carries you to your new home of Plantation 13, a thought that excites you in every aspect. _I'm sure she's going to be really nice. I could use someone like that._ You frown, before thinking to yourself, _I can do do this. I_ have _to do this. If I fail again, Papa will throw me away._

 _But, my new partner is one of the teen codes,_ you tell yourself, smiling once more. _Code 015. She must be incredible. I bet she won't even need me, but she'll be nice and work with me as I try and get used to things in Delphinium._

 _Yeah,_ you tell yourself, _I finally have a FranXX. Delphinium. I've never heard of a FranXX having a name before, but they told me she fights with two swords instead of a spear, too. I've only ever seen the FranXX of the 9's fight with something other than a spear. Though, they are special forces. It makes sense for them to have different equipment than the standard._

"Hi," you say while sticking out your hand in practice for when you arrive. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Code 015. I anticipate a productive partnership between the two of us and and a bright future together." You shake hands with the air. _Yeah, just like that and everything will go smoothly._

As the journey continues, you find yourself imagining what it will be like to fight in a FranXX that uses two swords instead of the spear you're familiar with. You had a large knowledge of combat and fighting from the countless books available to you back in the Garden, and you had eagerly devoured each when you found it. From your capable knowledge of military weapons and history, you know that because of this armament that Delphinium will need to get much closer to her opponents than you are accustomed to. She is likely much faster as well, needing the agility to position herself in range of her blades and to swiftly avoid attacking Klaxosaurs.

The challenge excites you. Of course, you will have to build a relationship with not only Code 015, but with Squad 13 as a whole. Since you are going to be working with them you will need to get along at the very least, though you would prefer to actually become friends with them. _Hopefully,_ you think, _they'll be able to accept me as someone, not just a backup from the replacement division._

"We are approaching Plantation 13," a voice reports over the intercom. "All crew, prepare for landing." Outside, you see the massive domed structure that is Plantation 13. You are somewhat in awe of its size. Having never left the Garden until now, you aren't accustomed to the large mobile fortresses or their workings.

As the plane closes in you notice that a portion of its outer plating recedes, revealing a huge hangar within. A landing pad extends and the transport hovers above it momentarily before softly touching down. You have officially arrived at Plantation 13.

You gather your things, which only takes you a few seconds. It amounts to only a single suitcase, and you take it in your left arm. You then proceed toward the front of the transport. As you wait for the gate to be let down so you can exit, one of the nearby APE soldiers gruffly says, "welcome home, kid."

There is a rush of air outwards as the cargo hold depressurizes and the gate swings down. The late afternoon sunlight rushes into the hold, momentarily blinding you. Taking a moment to let your eyes adjust, you take your luggage and walk out of the transport.

The hangar is bustling with life as you go, surprisingly so. Uncountable pallets of supplies are steadily unloaded, not to mention the amount of cylindrical drums containing all-important magma energy, the lifeblood of a plantation. You walk carefully to avoid being crushed by the heavy machinery used to transport the cargo, and soon enough you find yourself looking at a group of familiarly dressed individuals.

As you approach the group, you take stock of their appearances. For the stamen, there are four. The first is a tall and somewhat wide boy, who for whatever reason is carrying part of a baguette. The second is short by male standards, with curly dark blonde hair. The third has hair that looks to be gelled back, and the way he holds his head with his nose up tells you he has a high opinion of himself. Finally, there is a boy with shaggy dark hair standing at the front of the group beside the Caretaker and Defense Commander.

As for the pistils, they are gathered in a small group around a single girl. On her right is a blonde girl who seems to be caringly supporting the one in the middle. Behind her is the tallest, one with glasses and violet hair. A redheaded girl with pigtails looks up at you from the left of the girl in the center, her eyes a mix of sadness and anticipation. The girl these three surround looks at the ground so her deep blue hair covers her face, and you notice she has her hands knitted together.

You also recognize three of the individuals in this group. Two by station, the third by reputation. The Plantation's Defense Commander, Hachi, is the first. A tall and muscular man with a buzz cut, the stereotypical military type. Beside him is a woman with long, red hair similar to one of the young girls. You know her to be Nana, Plantation 13's Caretaker, named just like all the others.

The one you recognize by reputation is behind the group leaning against the wall. In her mouth is a lollipop and on her head, sticking out from beneath her bright pink hair, are two red horns. It is none other than the partner killer: Code 002, or as her former faction addressed her, Nine Iota.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you have arrived," Hachi says as you finish your approach. "I am Hachi, Plantation 13's Defense Commander." Crisply, you snap your heels together and salute. "Present and reporting for duty, sir!" With a hint of satisfaction in his voice, Hachi replies. "At ease." You drop the salute, taking a wider stance and holding your arms behind your back.

Nana steps forward beaming, her voice much more welcoming than the Defence Commander's. "Welcome to Plantation 13! I am Nana, and I will be your caretaker." "Thank you, ma'am," you reply. "This," she motions to the group of parasites standing behind them, "is your new squad."

The boy who had been next to Nana and Hachi steps forward and offers his hand. "Hi, I'm Hiro." You take his hand and shake it, and he proceeds to introduce you to the remaining members of Squad 13. "That's Futoshi, Zorome, Mitsuru," he lists off the stamen, before moving to the pistils. "Kokoro, Miku, Ikuno, Zero Two, and," he hesitates slightly before indicating to the girl who the others have surrounded, "this is Ichigo."

The girl in question doesn't lift her head or give any other sign that she even heard the boy's introduction. Hiro gives you a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. The situation doesn't surprise you, however. You had been warned beforehand that the coming of replacements such as yourself was rarely met with open arms. The loss of a partner was excruciating, especially when as fresh as this.

You place your suitcase on the ground and step forward. "Thank you for the introductions. I look forward to working with each of you to defend Plantation 13," you say, reciting the lines you had practiced over and over in your head. First impressions are important, after all.

You then go off script and walk toward the quartet of girls. The three watch you as you approach, while the fourth continues to stare at the ground. Making the conclusion of who's your to-be partner, you speak directly to the small girl with blue hair.

"Code 015, it is nice to meet you," you begin warmly. The girl doesn't move. "I anticipate a productive partnership between the two of us and a bright future together." Slowly, the girl's head rises and she looks you in the eyes.

This gives you the first good look you've had of your new partner, and her appearance is striking. Her deep blue hair is cut in a bob and her bangs are held up by a clip, revealing most of her face. The most attention-grabbing feature is her bright emerald eyes.

"I don't need you," she snaps. Her tone is cold as ice and sharp as steel. "I don't want you. All I want is Goro."

With that, she turns on her heel and walks out of the hangar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You walk into your assigned room following your tour of Mistilteinn and place your suitcase on the single bed. Behind you, the boy calling himself Hiro takes a sharp breath. You turn to him expectantly. "Sorry," he whispers, "that was Goro's bunk." _Was. That means this belonged to the parasite I am replacing._ "I'm sorry," you reply, picking up the bag and preparing to move it to another location. "I didn't know." Hiro quickly speaks following your remark, making a negative gesture with his hands before saying, "no, no, you can leave it there. The wound is just fresh, that's all."

You give him a knowing look. "I understand. Parasites like me usually accompany such emotions." Hiro skips a beat upon hearing this. "What do you mean, like you?" he asks. "I'm from the replacement division." "Replacement division?" Hiro cocks his head. "Yeah, we're parasites kept around for when someone is lost. Our job is to fill that position in whatever plantation we are sent to."

"That's…efficient," Hiro says quietly. He looks a little shaken by what you've said. "I am sorry for your loss," you say as sincerely as you can. "It is never a good thing when one of us shows up." Hiro gives you a small smile before continuing. "Thank you. Since you're going to be staying with me, maybe we should get to know each other better. How long have you been a parasite?"

"That depends. I wasn't officially a plantation parasite until two days ago when I was told I would be coming here. Before that I waited six months." "We haven't been parasites for long," Hiro offers. "Maybe six months. Do you have any experience?" You make a small movement with your head. "Fighting Klaxosaurs? Once. When a group got too close to the Garden they sent us out to deal with them. Other than that, it's all training matches against other parasites."

"My partner," you say in a melancholy tone, "I believe you called her Ichigo, she was the short one with blue hair? The one that stormed off after I introduced myself?" "Yeah," Hiro replies, nervously placing a hand behind his head. "Ichigo hasn't been doing well since we lost Goro. None of us have, but she's taking it the worst."

"If it isn't too much, could you tell me about her?" you ask. Hiro gives you a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "I know nothing about any of you, though I can tell that you're clearly one of the important ones around here. If I were to guess I'd say you'd be the squad leader, but other than that each of you is a complete mystery to me."

Hiro gives a small chuckle. "No, I'm not the squad leader. Ichigo is, actually." _Wait, I'm partnered with the squad leader?_ "She hasn't been herself since we lost Goro. I'm sure she would be appalled at the way she behaved this afternoon if she was. She's usually really driven and caring. She's the best at tactics out of all of us, and Delphinium could take on anyone short of Strelitzia. Maybe even her, so long as Ichigo is piloting."

"I promise what you saw today wasn't normal," Hiro offers. "Please allow me to apologize on her behalf." You begin to reply, saying, "it was not unexpec-" before being cut off. "That still doesn't make it right," Hiro counters. "Oh, and you actually are partially right. I was supposed to be the squad leader, but until six months ago I couldn't even pilot. Then Zero Two showed up and fixed everything for me."

"The partner killer," you echo, referring to Hiro's partner. Her reputation is not lost on you, and the fact that this boy claims to be her partner without even a hint of fear means something is off about him. _Perhaps he is unstable._ "I wish they would stop calling her that," Hiro sighs. "She's my partner now. She won't ever do that again."

Now it is your turn to look surprised. "I survived," Hiro says as he lifts his shirt. Below it there is a faded blue mark that covers the upper left portion of his chest. "My third ride with her was two days ago. We are official partners now, so she shouldn't hurt anyone anymore." The boy's tone is melancholy, but at the same time sweet. It is clear he cares for the girl in question and merely wishes to protect her reputation, not claim himself some kind of god amongst men. Maybe he wasn't so unstable after all.

"Allow me to congratulate you," you tell him. "I have seen more than one of my counterparts in the replacement division left lifeless after riding with her." Hiro looks ready to respond, but the clock chimes signaling that it is growing late. "Forgive me," you tell him, "but I have been instructed to report to Defense Commander Hachi first thing in the morning for briefing and testing. Perhaps we could continue this at another time?"

Hiro nods and begins preparing himself for bed. You quickly unpack your things, though you don't have much. Just your clothes, a book on military history, and some other odds and ends. You go to place the book on the shelf by the bed but stop, seeing a shining piece of metal. Upon further inspection, it appears to be a woman's hair clip in the shape of a bird. You are confused as to why the bed's previous owner would have such a thing, but dismiss it as you place the book alongside it.

A short trip to the bathroom later and you are prepared for bed. You pull back the covers and are pleasantly surprised to find that the beds here in Plantation 13 are significantly more comfortable than those you had been given in the Garden. With that in mind, you situate yourself and prepare for a good night's rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo?" Ikuno asks, turning to look at the dejected form of her roommate. Ichigo doesn't respond as she climbs into bed and turns out the light. Ikuno give an audible huff in the darkness behind her.

"Alright fine, if you won't talk, then you can just listen," Ikuno says sternly. "What you did today was wrong. We all miss Goro and none of us like the thought of him being replaced. But that boy did nothing to deserve what you said to him. He was trying to be nice and you were needlessly cruel to him. He doesn't know any of us and he's just trying to do his job. I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but it needed to be said. You owe him an apology, and deep down you know it too."

The sound of Ikuno laying back in bed confirms she is done with her lecture. _What does she know? If she feels that way, then Goro obviously didn't matter to her that much._ But then _,_ Ichigo remembers the stunned look in your eyes as she spoke. She could see the effect of her words was immediate.

In the matter of seconds that she had briefly spoken, your entire demeanor had changed. The smile you had initially offered had quickly disappeared from your face. Your shoulders had slouched and your eyes moved to the ground. _I made him feel guilty for even_ being _here._

Ichigo buries her face in the pillow. _What do I do? Ikuno is right, I was cruel and targeted him with my feelings. I should tell him I'm sorry and try to work with him. But... is that betraying Goro? This is all so complicated!_

Having gained at least some understanding of why the rest of the squad had treated her so coldy after the new parasite's arrival, Ichigo continues to wrestle with her feelings. Unable to resolve the maelstrom in her mind she eventually fades into sleep, resting before the testing she will be required to undergo in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2- A Step in the Right Direction

"Now that you are a parasite of Plantation 13, there are several things you will need to know," Hachi states to you. You currently stand in the room he calls his office, a room characterized by computer monitors, a desk, and lots of loose paper. "First, being a plantation parasite carries with it a certain duty that you may not have had when you were still on reserve in the Garden." Hachi folds his hands and leans forward against his desk. "I am aware of your record. You may have failed to connect with your original partner, but let me say now that I expect results. Dr. Franxx may have hand-picked you for this position but if you prove to be unreliable then I will have no choice but to send you back."

 _Dr. Franxx picked me specifically for this,_ you ask yourself. _I know he usually came to see me when I was still a kid in the Garden. He was the one to administer most of my maintenance, but I haven't really seen him in the year I've been in the replacement division. Why would he ever want a washout like me to be part of this plantation?_ Hachi's voice snaps you from your reverie.

"Second," Hachi continues, "as you might be aware, you are partnered with Squad 13's leader. Code 015." You nod once, before succinctly replying to his statement. "Yes sir, Code 016 informed me last night she was the squad leader." Hachi stoically nods once and proceeds. "Then you are aware that even more will be expected of you than if you had been assigned as one of the other FranXX's stamen."

"Delphinium is the lead FranXX, and as a result Code 015 often must split her attention between both piloting and leading the squad. It will be your responsibility to ensure that she is kept safe, and to remove some of the strain by carrying more of the load while piloting. You must prove to her that you are capable in combat so she can focus on leading the squad. She must allow you to shoulder the burden, and you must be capable of sharing it."

"Yes sir," you nod. Behind you, the door to the office swings open. In the doorway, beside Nana, stands your blue haired partner. She still refuses to look at you and her posture tells you that she must be exhausted. _Guess I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well._

"Good, you're here," Hachi says as he stands. He walks out from behind the desk and toward the door. "It is time we get the testing underway."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You walk alongside Code 015 in silence as Nana and Hachi lead you through the plantation. _She looks so sad and downcast. Should I say something to her?_ you ask yourself. _No, I may just upset her ever more. It's probably best I just stay quiet._

After walking for close to fifteen minutes, Nana and Hachi stop you before a pair of doors. Without a word, Code 015 proceeds into the one on the right. "Your dressing rooms," Nana explains as you look to the two doorways. "Pistils on the right and stamen on the left. Hachi will wait for you to get changed and then lead you to the testing center." "Yes ma'am," you nod, then proceed into the door on the left.

Inside, you find a typical dressing room. Lockers line the exterior of the room and several benches lie in the middle. Five of the lockers have an active holographic display with a number. You search for a moment and find lockers 016, 214, 326, and 666. Beside Code 016's locker is another that has an active display but doesn't list a number. You assume this codeless locker to be yours and approach.

When you open the locker, you find a parasite suit with a blue stripe against its mostly black exterior. You inspect it and determine that it is indeed intended for you, given that its dimensions perfectly match your own. Without a second thought, you strip out of your uniform and quickly don the suit.

Afterward, you exit the dressing room to find Hachi standing opposite the door. "Follow me," is all his monotonous voice says before turning and walking away. You quickly fall in line behind him as the two of you navigate the numerous halls of the plantation.

After ten minutes or so you arrive at another door. "Code 015 is waiting for you on the other side," Hachi says as he begins to walk away. "Nana and I will monitor your progress from the observation booth. You will only have one chance at this, I suggest you make the most of it."

Hachi's comment causes you to gulp. A _lright, I just have to go in there and connect with her. I've done this kind of thing a hundred times before. It'll be no problem. But... why do I feel so worried?_

You tap the keypad on the door and it slides open. You are greeted with a dimly lit room, and you pause as your eyes adjust to the brightness. Monitors line the walls, showing various readings from both yourself and Code 015. In the center of the room is a large pod, and nestled within is the simulated cockpit used to determine the compatibility of parasite pairs. Many memories suddenly flood to the forefront of your mind, most of them unpleasant.

Code 015 stands silently beside the pod as you approach. She wears the same skintight parasite suit that you do and hers also possesses the same streaks of blue, signifying you as partners. As you enter, she doesn't look up and her arms never leave their place against her chest.

 _Should I say something now?_ you ask yourself as you close the distance between the two of you. _Yeah, I'm going to._ "Team Delphinium," Hachi's voice rings out over the loudspeaker, quickly destroying your plan. Beside you, Code 015 flinches when the name of her FranXX is called. "Commence connection testing."

The pod opens to reveal the pistil's platform and the stamen's chair of the fake cockpit. Code 015 looks up at you for only a moment, revealing so many emotions with her expression that you are unable to list them all. Sadness, fear, longing, regret, all of these and more are present as she takes her place on the platform.

You follow suit and take a seat in the chair. As if on cue, the controls on Code 015's waist spring up and await your touch to begin the process. You take hold of the controls and immediately notice how stiff they feel. Before you, Code 015's body is rigid as a board and she still looks straight down. "What is the hold up?" Hachi demands. "Nothing, sir," you reply, "commencing connection." You take a deep breath and pull the trigger, initializing the startup process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commencing stage 15 linking," an automated voice states. "Positive pulse and P-Factor stable. Negative pulse dropping." You silently pray that this time the connection will work. You can see the paracapacity scores of the two of you on the back of Code 015's is stable at 85. While not the optimal number for a connection, it was hardly disappointing considering this was the first time you had tried to connect with Code 015. When you first saw it, you had foolishly believed that this would be easy.

You weren't so lucky, however. On screen, Code 015's paracapacity score slowly drops from 35 to 22 to zero. "Negative pulse timed out. Preparing for stage 16 linking." Suddenly, the system shuts down. The cockpit grows dimmer as you slouch backwards into the chair, pure dejecting washing over you. A quiet sobbing catches your attention, however, breaking the veil that had suddenly come over you. Code 015 has slumped over the controls on the platform, trembling. She mumbles incoherently, leaving you at a loss for what you should do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ichigo's POV**

As soon as you had attempted the parasite connection, Ichigo knew it was going to fail. Her mind had immediately been filled with the horrid images of three days ago, and no matter what she did, she simply just couldn't drive them out. The loss of Goro, the noise from the cockpit, her own thoughts, everything rushed at her at once in one massive wave of confusion.

" _Hey, everything's gonna be alright," Goro's voice tells her._ "Negative pulse timed out," says the monotonous computer voice. "Damn it," she curses under her breath. Tears slowly fall from her eyes to the platform below. _I can do this. I can do this. "Negative pulse timed out." Gah! Why can't I do this?! "Ichigo, you're okay," Goro continues._ "Test 15 concluded. Negative pulse timed out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You worriedly begin to speak to your new partner, who is sobbing quietly on the floor. "Code 015, are you al-" "Ichigo," the girl snaps, still breathing heavily. "My name is Ichigo." "Alright," you say, trying to emulate a calm voice. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

The girl turns to glare at you. "Do I look alright to you?" Tears stream down her cheeks, which are completely flushed, and her chest rises and falls rapidly. "My partner is dead because I hesitated. I can't even pass this stupid test to prove I can still pilot, and I have some stamen claiming to be a partner that I don't even want. So no, I am not alright."

"Ichigo, I am sorry about what happened to Code 056." "His name was Goro! Don't you even have enough respect to call him that?!" Ichigo's tone is once again sharp and her eyes burn with passion. But behind it, you can still see the emotions that were present before you started the testing.

Ichigo has turned to face you and is clearly waiting for your response. You slowly rise from your seated position a take a step forward. "Ichigo, I am sorry that you lost Goro." Her expression softens somewhat. "But being angry with me will not bring him back." She quickly looks down and away from your eyes.

"I know you are angry and upset, and that I am probably the last person in the world that you want to be talking to right now." You can feel tears welling in the corners of your eyes, and you fight them back. "But I'm going to ask you to let me be selfish for a second," you say softly. She glances back up and looks you dead in the eye.

"If I can't connect with you, then I will be sent back to the Garden. Everyone knows Papa has no use for a parasite that can't pilot. That means if this partnership between you and I doesn't work out, then I will end up just like Goro."

Before you can say more, the door opens and allows Nana and Hachi to enter. "That is all for now," Nana says. "Ichigo, you may return to Mistilteinn." "But I-" "You've done enough for now. Get cleaned up and get something to eat," Nana smiles. Ichigo strangely looks conflicted as her eyes quickly dart to you, then back to Nana and Hachi.

Finally, she nods and walks past Nana and Hachi into the hall. Just before the door shuts she turns back and looks at you again, but you can't tell why. After the door closes, Nana and Hachi approach you.

"I will not sugarcoat this," Nana tells you. "After that, your chances of being allowed to stay here don't look good." "I understand, ma'am," you answer, doing your best to suppress the emotion you feel inside of you. "You performed well and your numbers were stable," Hachi continues, "but if you are unable to connect to Code 015 in Delphinium then you will be of no use to us."

"Yes, sir," you reply. "The next cargo transport will not be coming for a week. You will have until then to forge a connection with Code 015 or we will have no choice but to send you back," Hachi concludes. You nod, acknowledging your understanding. "Dismissed," he says, and you exit the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana guides you back to the dressing room, and you change out of your suit and into your uniform. You do slowly, your head sent reeling by the events of the past couple of minutes. Returning to the hallway, Nana leads you back to Mistilteinn. She leaves you at the elevator, telling you to get some food and rest. You have plenty of time to think as you make the trek back to the boarding house.

 _My numbers were fine. They were_ better _than fine. 85 for the first time ever, trying to connect with a pistil? Our natural compatibility must be incredibly high. Ichigo just isn't able to make a connection because of Goro. It has to be. She just needs some time to accept what's happened before moving forward._

Soon enough, you find yourself standing in the doorway of the large house. Hiro waves to you as you enter. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asks. "Not well," you reply, "we were unable to connect. Nana and Hachi said that I have until the supply drop next week to change that." Hiro sees the gravity of the situation but still smiles anyway. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to!" You smile back at him, glad to have some support. "Thanks, Hiro." "Anytime," he replies, "and there's still some lunch left if you're hungry." His voice then drops to a whisper, "but...Ichigo is in there." You nod and he walks away, saying something to himself about finding Zero Two.

You notice that Hiro was indeed correct when you enter the dining hall. Sitting alone at the table to the left of the door is Ichigo. There is food on her plate, but she doesn't appear to have eaten any. Not wanting to bother her, you sit down at the opposite table and begin to fill your plate.

"Did you mean what you said?" a small voice from across the room asks you. "Did you mean it yesterday when you said that you thought we could really be partners?" Glancing to your right, Ichigo is still seated at the table and she doesn't look in your direction. But, the room is empty aside from you and her, so you know she must have been the one speaking.

"I did," you reply. "How could you know that?" Ichigo asks. "You'd never even met me, and yet you were sure that I could be your partner. How?" You take a moment to consider her question before responding.

"When I was just a kid back in the Garden, I was deemed naturally unfit to be a parasite. I was subjected to a tremendous amount of maintenance to get my body ready for the task. It was absolutely excruciating. Then, a little over a year ago, I failed to connect to my first partner. Though, I wasn't thrown aside like I thought I'd be. I was instead transferred to the replacement division, because someone thought that I could be redeemed. Over the last twelve months I've seen close to a hundred parasites come and go from the division. Everyone was always so excited to learn that they had been assigned a partner somewhere. We knew that we were never deployed in a happy circumstance, but for us, it was a chance to prove ourselves."

"Imagine how happy I was to learn that I was getting a partner after waiting for almost an entire year. Think of how confident I felt when I learned that my partner was a teen code, the best of the best. She'd be so knowledgeable and capable, a perfect match to help me become a better parasite, and a better partner. I didn't think there was any way we wouldn't be able connect. I was sure she would be the nicest person in the world and try to help me as we got started together."

"When I arrived yesterday, I couldn't help but notice how sad you looked. It was only then that I realized how different things were for the two of us. I was excited to be here, while you didn't even want anything to do with me. What you said in the hangar yesterday only made that clearer. Despite that, I still want to be your partner. I think that we would work well together, and based on the conversation I had with Hiro last night, I know that you are the kind and respectful person I thought you would be. Right now, you are just under a lot of stress and emotion, in addition to still trying to deal with the loss of Goro. I don't expect things to be different than that right now, but that's why your capacity score was so low when we were testing the connection. Mine was higher than it should have been, probably because you're so strong."

"But your score wasn't great, and I really do understand. The truth is that if I don't make it as your partner, I will be satisfied so long as I tried my hardest. And if that happens, then the next stamen should have an easier time because you'll have calmed down more. You're strong, Ichigo. I can see it in your eyes. You just need time."

There is the distinct sound of silverware falling to the ground. Ichigo continues to stare down at her food and makes no move to pick up the lost article. _Oh crap, what was I thinking? I definitely said too much. If she didn't hate me before, she will now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo listens as you speak about why you had thought she would make the perfect partner. As she does, she can't help but feel guilty. _How can he say those things after how I treated him? I lashed out at him horribly yesterday, and again just earlier because I couldn't contain myself. Even when I was being so cruel, he still trusted me enough to tell me how much he has riding on our partnership. Then he goes and tells me that he thinks_ I'm _a strong person for pushing through this._

 _Why couldn't he get mad at me and scream that this was my fault? Why does he have to act so calm about it, while I'm just barely holding myself together? It just makes things even harder for me. Plus, he's acting like I'm the one that matters here, and he doesn't. Talking about how things will be easier for the next replacement if I can work through this while he is still here, so they won't have to._

 _...No, he wasn't calm_ , Ichigo remembers. _Back in the test when we talked, he was fighting back tears. He probably didn't want me to see, but I did. He's scared what will happen if we fail, and he said earlier he only gets one shot at this._

 _Goro, what do I do...?_ she asks herself. He had always been someone she could turn to when troubled and now when she needed him most, he was gone. _If I partner with him...is it betraying you? I want to help him, but-_

Suddenly, a voice other than her own appears in her head. _"Just be yourself," Goro says._ Ichigo looks up to find none other than Goro sitting in the chair across from her at the table. _"Getting a new partner is something that was inevitable if either of us died. You have no reason to feel guilty. I know you want to help him, just like you wanted to help me when we were kids. It's a part of who you are, and that's nothing to be ashamed of." "But what about-" "Hey, I've gotta go now," Goro tells her, "but I am always with you. This boy seems to want what's best for you, so give him a chance. For me?"_ The image of Goro shoots her a smile, and then disappears. "I will," Ichigo whispers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You sit in silence for close to five minutes after you finish speaking. For most of it, Ichigo continues to look down at her , though, she glances up at the chair directly across from her. She seems shocked when she does and mumbles something you can't make out. Close to a minute later, she looks back down again and whispers something else. You are entirely unsure of what is going on, passing it off as an internal argument with herself. In the end, you just sit quietly and wait for her to make the next move.

"What is your name?" You are somewhat taken aback by this question, as no one had asked it in years. "My name?" you repeat. "Yeah," Ichigo says, now looking in your direction. "Your name. If you're going to become my partner and a member of this squad, then I need some way of addressing you. We go by names here instead of code numbers. So, what's your name?" "(Y/N)," you reply quietly, "but no one has called me that in years."

"Alright, (Y/N)," Ichigo says still looking you in the eye, "if you could still say such nice things about me even after the way I've acted..." Ichigo takes a deep breath, "...I am willing to try and be partners." A shiver runs down your spine. You hadn't expected her to say that. In your mind, the only way this would happen was if, at the last minute, she took pity on you and decided to try again. You would've been lucky enough for her to have even calmed down.

Ichigo stands and walks over to you. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced." She extends her hand, mimicking what you had done the day before. "My name is Ichigo. I look forward to working with you." You can tell she is struggling to come up with what to say, but the sentiment behind it is what matters, not the words.

You join her on your feet and take her hand. "It is a pleasure, Ichigo. I hope our partnership is long and fruitful." She gives you a slight smile and you return the same. "Well, I still need to get cleaned up," she says awkwardly, releasing your hand. "If you'll excuse me." Ichigo then bolts from the room. You are left standing next to your half-eaten lunch when several boys walk into the dining room, with Hiro at the lead. "Ichigo just rushed out. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," you reply taking a seat once more and preparing to finish your meal. "Well, what happened?" the blonde boy asks. "We know you both had tests this morning. Ichigo was awful quiet when she got back, so-" "Zorome," the larger boy says, elbowing him quietly. You recognize him as Futoshi.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Hiro says as the boys take the three seats on the opposite side of the table. You finish a chewing a bite of your sandwich. "We couldn't connect," you say, though you're no longer disappointed. "What?!" the group across the table yells, almost in unison. "You couldn't connect with Ichigo? Is that even possible?" Futoshi says. "Yeah, she has the lowest code out of all the girls, shouldn't anyone be able to pilot with her?" Zorome adds.

Hiro's expression drops. "Don't worry about it," you tell them. "Ichigo and I talked about it. She said she's willing to try again in a few days." "So, she accepted that you're her partner?" Hiro asks hopefully. "More or less," you reply with a smile. "It still may be a bit rough for a while as we get used to each other, but I think we will be able to pull it off before next week."

"What happens next week?" Zorome asks. "If we don't manage to connect and prove that we are compatible as partners then I will be sent back to the Garden," you somberly explain. Futoshi cocks his head. "Like, to wait for a new partner somewhere else?"

You shake your head. "No. Papa has no use for a parasite that can't pilot. This is the only chance I will be getting." "You said you are from the replacement division, right?" Hiro inquires. "How many parasites are there?" "There were close to one hundred in total when I left. But at times there has been more or less. They are almost all stamens, though."

"Why?" he questions. "Because stamens are the only thing that can easily be replaced. If a FranXX is lost, that usually means both pilots go down with it. Without a pistil, the FranXX is worthless anyway. More often than not, when one of two partners dies it is actually the stamen. They taught us that the pistil is more important than we are so if we have to make a choice, it should always be her life instead of ours."

The boys across the table look stunned. "Are you serious?" Zorome asks. "Yes," you reply. "They never told us that," Futoshi muses. "Maybe it's because you guys are special," you offer. "What do you mean?" Hiro asks. "Squad 13 is the most unique squad I've ever seen," you answer. "Your FranXX have different weapons, you go by names instead of codes, you have emotions, and even have one of the 9's here as a part of your squad."

The boys process your comment for a moment. Based on the looks they give each other, this is not the first time they have been told such. Hiro then laughs and looks at you. "You know, I spent last night in the same room as you, but I still don't know your name." "(Y/N)," you answer.

The boys stand in unison. "Well, (Y/N), welcome to Squad 13."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You spend the rest of the day with the boys doing various activities. Over the course of this time, you also are more formally introduced to the pistils of Squad 13. Ikuno seems to be very quiet as a person though she does enjoy reading, which is something you will definitely discuss with her later. Kokoro is very soft-spoken but you can already see that she has a heart of gold. She showed great concern for you when you spoke with her, making sure that Ichigo hadn't upset you and that you felt welcome in your new home. Miku was just as wound up as Zorome and the two had gotten into an argument not long after you had begun speaking, but that honestly hadn't surprised you.

Your encounter with Hiro's partner had been the most interesting, however. You had been walking along with your roommate when suddenly you had felt a strange sensation on the back of your neck. When you turned around, you found Zero Two licking her lips. A moment later, she spit out whatever was in her mouth. "You taste sour, kinda like me. I don't like that."

"Is she always like that?" you'd asked Hiro. "She… does her own thing," was his response. That was enough to satisfy you, so you'd dropped it. The girl wasn't unpleasant, and there was something about her that seemed very mysterious. She was nice enough to you when you had talked, so there was no reason to think poorly of her, despite her reputation.

That evening while most of the squad had gathered for dinner, Nana had appeared to make an announcement. According to her, after Plantation 13 completed its kissing with Plantation 26, Squad 13 was commended for their contributions to the defence. As a result, Plantation 13 had been progressing toward a certain location following the battle's conclusion. Nana then revealed that in the morning, you all would be escorted to a location called a beach and given leave there for a day.

None of you really seemed sure what a beach is, but Nana mentioned water. She also said that in the morning, special outfits would be provided for you. The excitement in the air as to what kind of adventure awaited you was palpable, and everyone talked about it until you had turned in for bed.

You didn't speak with Ichigo for the rest of the day, save to bid her a good night when you and Hiro had decided to retire. She had smiled and wished you the same, causing your heart to do a few cartwheels. _There may really be a chance for us after all._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor," Hachi says, "Code 015 and your replacement had their preliminary connection testing done this morning." "Oh," the old man on the other end of the line asks. "How did it go?" "They were unable to connect," Hachi replies.

"(Y/N)'s numbers were more than sufficient and Code 015's were not, correct?" "How could...?" Hachi mumbles. "Yes doctor, that is correct." "Excellent," Dr. Franxx muses. Hachi adopts a slight look for bewilderment before asking, "Doctor?"

"This is all according to plan," the scientist answers. "(Y/N) was selected specifically because I believe he will be able to help Code 015 out of the rut she is currently stuck in. Had Code 015's numbers been sufficient but (Y/N)'s not, that would have been unfortunate indeed. The current situation is what I planned for."

"Doctor, I am afraid you have once again neglected to tell me something," Hachi says. There is the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone. Hachi had always done exactly as he was told by the old man, but Dr. Franxx still felt the need to keep secrets. At times such as this, it was very irritating.

"I haven't neglected to tell you anything, Hachi," Dr. Franxx says with a grin. "I said previously that his arrival would be enough to return Code 015 to normal." Hachi interjects, "but doctor, they failed-" "Test them again at the end of the week. By then it will have been more than enough time for their bond to grow. And under no circumstance are you to allow (Y/N) to return to the Garden, even if they still fail to connect. He is Code 015's partner for a reason and we will wait as long as necessary for them to work out their differences."

"Yes, doctor," Hachi says. "Good, keep me informed," the doctor says, before waving his hand in front of the camera. The display winks out and Hachi makes his way out of the office, grumbling something about the old man being as easy to talk to as a brick wall.


	4. Chapter 3- A Day at the Beach

**Alright guys we are back! Sorry to have taken so long but I was a bit busy this past week so things are a little behind. The good news is that chapter 3 is now here, and for those of you who read DitF: Homecoming there will be something coming out for that as well in the near future. As always please leave any questions, comments, or concerns and I will do my best to get back to you. Until next time!**

After breakfast the next morning, you and the other parasites of Squad 13 are taken into the main docking bay. It's much more calm than when you had first arrived, with your shuttle having brought cargo and supplies. There is still an influx of provisions seemingly from nowhere, though, as everyone is moving something. You notice this while you walk along, before you're led out of the hangar. Outside of the Plantation awaits Nana and several APE soldiers, who proceed to escort you to the beach. The short stretch of desert the plantation lies on quickly gives way to a thickly wooded area, heavy with trees and vegetation.

The uniforms you had been provided with today were unlike anything you had seen previously. Yours consists of a paper-thin shirt, a pair of shorts made from some synthetic fabric, and a light jacket. The girls wear the same jackets as you, but theirs are much longer, reaching half way to their knees. Yours is only to the waist. From the amount of skin that is visible as they walk, it is almost believable that they aren't wearing anything but the jackets, though you highly doubt it.

This seems to not be lost on the other boys either as Zorome and Futoshi walk on either side of you. Both of them watch their partners intently as they walk, their eyes never leaving the girls even as they attempt to hold a conversation with you. You roll your eyes at the two of them multiple times, hoping to signal them to relent. They don't.

After walking for about ten minutes, you start to hear a crashing sound close by. You can make out its direction through the trees but aren't sure what could be making such a sound. It is at that moment you round a bend and are greeted with the largest body of water you've ever seen.

"Wow," Miku says in amazement. "It's huge," Futoshi marvels. Before you is one of the most impressive sights you've ever seen — a gorgeous, undisturbed beach. White sand, _real_ sand, spreads out for about half a mile in each direction from where you have exited the tree line, and its grains glitter in the morning sun. Just beyond the sand, aquamarine waves lightly crash into the coast, carrying with them foam and tiny creatures.

"I didn't think there were any oceans left that weren't irradiated," Ikuno whispers. "Darling, let's go!" Zero Two shouts, discarding her jacket and grabbing Hiro by the hand. She pulls him toward the surf and then jumps in, beginning to frolic like a child. "Hey, wait up!" Zorome yells as he and Futoshi follow after them.

You smile, happy to see your new friends enjoying themselves. "So immature," Miku scoffs as she watches Zorome tackle Futoshi into the waves. "I think it's nice for them to be able to have fun like that," Kokoro grins. You continue to hear them talking as you plant the umbrella you had been carrying in the sand. You dig a small hole to place it in before covering it back up with sand and opening the umbrella. The relief from the sun is noticeable, even in the short amount of time you'd been here.

When you turn around, you are woefully unprepared for what you find. Miku, Kokoro and Ichigo have removed their jackets. As you turn, you notice this before you instantly blush and look away, believing they might not be wearing any clothes. "(Y/N), is something wrong?" Kokoro asks. Slowly, you turn to look at them once more and breathe a sigh of relief as you find that they are still clothed.

Clothed might not be the correct way to put it, however. Each of the girls wears what appears to be two distinct pieces of clothing that resemble their undergarments. You've never seen so much skin in your entire life. They don't seem to be bothered by the fact that most of their body is exposed, either.

"Oh, it's nothing," you reply, trying to hide your nervousness. "I was just afraid you all didn't have anything on under the jackets." "Oh," Kokoro replies, covering her mouth with her hand. "I never thought about that. Thank you for your modesty in looking away."

"Kokoro, come on," Miku shouts from a ways down the beach. She holds a multicolored ball that had been inflated with air, and she motions for Kokoro to come and bat it around with her. "Coming!" Kokoro replies. "If you will excuse me." Kokoro turns and runs off to play with Miku, leaving you standing alone by the umbrella.

You stand for a moment and watch as your new squad plays in the sand and the waves. You do see Mitsuru slinking off toward the east end of the cove and wonder where he is going, but your attention is grabbed by a voice behind you.

"Hey," Ichigo says as she approaches. She wears the same two-piece bathing suit as Kokoro and Miku, but it fits her very differently. Kokoro and her ample chest look ready to suffer a wardrobe malfunction at any moment, while Miku is much more contained. Ichigo however, has no such problem. That isn't to say she doesn't look good in her beach attire, though.

As a matter of fact, you have to remind yourself not to stare as you try to hold a conversation with her. The sunlight dances off the sea behind her, casting a kaleidoscope of colors onto her and highlighting her features beautifully. The swimsuit also shows off her toned core and hips, and her already pale skin is lightened by the pure rays of sun. In the short period of time you had been at Plantation 13 you had gotten several different views of Ichigo, but so far, this one is quickly becoming your favorite. _Why can't I take my eyes off her?_ you ask yourself. _I'm staring, I'm staring, I'm staring. Why can't I stop staring?!_

"(Y/N)?" Ichigo asks. "Sorry," you reply with a shake of your head, "what were you saying?" "I was asking if you thought this was some kind of training," she repeats. "I can't come up with any other reason they would let us do this." "Hmm..." you say aloud as you adopt a contemplative pose. "You might be right. Maybe it's some form of survival training and we'll have to fend for ourselves tonight." Ichigo's hand moves underneath her chin as she thinks. "We haven't done anything like that before," she frowns. "What would we do?"

"You're asking me?" you say, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm asking you," Ichigo pouts, looking back toward the boys playing in the water. "You don't feel like you should maybe ask Hiro instead?" you ask. "Because you are going to be my partner, now I will turn to you when I make decisions. I did the same thing with Goro," she replies.

 _Oh, that makes sense. Her job as squad leader is easier if she shares the burden with someone else. Still, it means that she's willing to put her faith in me like that_. "Thank you, Ichigo," you say warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. In response, she looks up at you once more, her emerald eyes meeting your own. "It means a lot that you're willing to trust me this soon after we've met." She nods.

"Well, we can worry about whether this is a test later. I'm going swimming for now," Ichigo says with a bright smile. "I always loved it when I was younger, and I doubt we'll get the chance to again." Ichigo waves as she runs toward the surf and then dives in, disappearing beneath the rolling tide.

"I must say, I'm impressed," a voice says from nearby. "Why is that?" you ask, turning to face the speaker. "After how she acted the first time we met you two days ago, I thought it would take much longer for her to consider you her partner," Ikuno answers.

The violet haired girl sits beneath the umbrella that you had set up. She doesn't even look at you as she finishes speaking, then turns a page in her book. "What are you reading?" you ask, trying to avoid the subject of Ichigo's prior behavior.

"The Odyssey," she answers. "Not bad," you say sitting down beside her, allowing a hint of humor to enter your voice. "I think the Iliad might be better, though." "No way," Ikuno says closing the book and turns to you with a surprised look on her face. "Odysseus' adventures are much more interesting than the Trojan war."

"How could you say that?" you ask Ikuno. "The use of the Trojan Horse was one of the most brilliant tactical decisions in history, not to mention the fight between Achilles and Hector before the great gates of Troy." Ikuno quickly scoffs. "You must be kidding, that isn't close to as clever as Odysseus' plan when dealing with the Cyclops. Calling himself 'Nobody' so that when Polyphemus claimed to his brothers that he was attacked by Nobody so they wouldn't believe him? It was pure genius."

"I can see we won't be agreeing anytime soon," you chuckle. "I am just surprised to meet someone who shares my historical tastes," Ikuno replies. "I never expected many other parasites to share interest in books like I do. What are you reading now?" she continues. "The Art of War by Sun Tzu," you answer. "I prefer books on military history and strategy. I've read a lot on men like Hannibal of Carthage, Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, Julius Caesar. They were the greatest military minds in history. Now that I am Ichigo's partner, it looks like all that time spent reading will finally pay off."

"That's true," Ikuno says as she reopens her book. "I hope that you two are able to make things work. It seems like you would be an asset to the squad and Ichigo needs someone to help her lead, even if it is just support."

Sensing your conversation to be over, you take your leave. _It was nice to talk to Ikuno like that. I feel I learned at least a little bit about her, too. She isn't all the cold and calculating persona she puts on for everyone._

Having been at the beach for a bit now and realizing you had yet to enjoy the water, you make your way toward the surf. Zorome and Futoshi still play in the water and Miku and Kokoro have begun to swim as well. Hiro and his partner sit on some rocks by cliff looking out over the ocean. Ichigo appears to be enjoying herself, swimming from one end of the beach to the other at a pace that honestly looks more like a workout than relaxing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _Splash!_

Ichigo jumps into the water and begins to swim away from the shore. The cool water is so refreshing, and the sweet smell of salt enters her mind. _Ah, this feels so good! I haven't gotten to swim in years._

 _I can't believe we're really here. I didn't know that there were places on the surface that we could go anymore. And all those trees on the way here, it was like walking through Mistilteinn. The view is incredible too, everything is so beautiful here._

Suddenly an image of you standing shirtless flashes through her mind. _Wait, what's_ he _doing here?_ Her subconscious reminds her of how broad your shoulders were and the muscle you had. _Why am I thinking about that?_ Ichigo asks herself as she feels her face turning red. _Thank god I'm alone right now. I don't understand, I see the other girls without any clothes at all when we bathe and suit up for piloting. Why would seeing a boy without a shirt get me all flustered like this?_

"Hey Ichigo!" Miku yells from nearby. Ichigo turns around and swims over to a gesticulating Miku and Kokoro, who are relaxing in the shallows. "Does something seem off about the boys to you?" Miku asks as Ichigo approaches. "Not really, why?" Ichigo responds. "I don't know what it is, but something feels different about them," Miku continues. "Maybe it's because we're all spending time together?" Kokoro offers. "We don't usually have much time where we're all together and free to have fun."

"No, it isn't that," Miku says, sounding somewhat annoyed. "I just get this weird feeling when I look at them. I've never had it before today." "I...think I know what you mean," Ichigo says. "I had a really strange thought a couple minutes ago." The two girls rivet their focus on Ichigo. "What about?" Kokoro asks. Ichigo can feel the color rushing to her face, before resolving to pass the whole topic off. "Um, it's actually nothing."

"Oh, no you don't," Miku declares. "Ichigo, you are going to tells us what you thought or so help me I will hold you beneath the water until you do." "You wouldn't," Ichigo challenges. Miku's response is to dive at her and both girls disappear momentarily beneath the waves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are seeing this too, right?" Futoshi asks as you walk down the beach alongside him, Hiro, and Zorome. About fifty feet in front of you Ichigo and Miku are in the middle of a catfight, still waist-deep in the sea. Kokoro is yelling nearby at both of them to stop, but her words are falling on deaf ears.

Zorome freezes beside you and you notice that his face is completely flushed. "We should stop them," you say, preparing to rush to Kokoro's aid in subduing the girls. A hand on your chest stops you as soon as you say anything, however. "Are you out of your mind?" Zorome asks. "But..." you begin. "No, (Y/N). No 'buts.' We may never get a chance like this again and you want to let it end so soon?"

Before you, Kokoro screams as Miku tackles Ichigo into her. "Yeah!" Zorome cheers. "Get her Miku!" For some reason, this ignites the fire of competition within you as well. _Who the hell is he to think_ Miku _could take Ichigo?_ Ichigo appears above the water once more, this time holding Miku by her pigtails. "That's right, Ichigo!" you shout. "Don't give her an inch!"

The girls continue to fight for several more minutes before they seem to tire out. Ichigo and Miku trudge out of the surf and exhaustedly flop onto the sand. Each is breathing heavily as you approach. You walk over to Ichigo and stand so that you are blocking the sun from her face.

"Hey," she says with a breathless smile. You return it. "Having fun?" you ask, amusement flowing from your throat. "Oh that," Ichigo waves her in a dismissive manner, "that was nothing." "Sure fooled me," you chuckle. "One thing though, did I hear you yelling my name?" Ichigo inquires. "Uh yeah," you respond, rubbing the back of your neck. "Zorome started cheering for Miku, and you could say I got caught up in it too."

Rather than give you the lecture you had a been expected, Ichigo laughs. At first it's just a small giggle, but it quickly evolves into full blown laughter as Ichigo clutches her stomach while rolling on her side. This is the first time you've seen her laugh, and it warms your heart to see her having fun. _She's always looked so down since I arrived. I'm really glad she's able to enjoy herself._ "Thank you," Ichigo says when she finally manages to control her laughter.

"Well, that was childish," Mitsuru declares as he joins the group. "What do you want Mitsuru?" Zorome grumbles. "Oh nothing," Mitsuru replies in a patronizing tone. "I merely found something worth looking at," he turns away. "But if you don't want to see it..." "What did you find?" you ask.

Mitsuru smiles, before cryptically whispering to the group, "follow me and find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuru leads you all to the far end of the beach and you all stop before the cliff face. He motions to a narrow path between two of the smaller cliffs, which you had just barely made out before he pointed to them. "I found this a little bit ago," he says nonchalantly. "Where does it lead?" Miku asks. "You'll just have to wait and see," he replies.

You follow him through the path of worn rock and soon find a set of stone stairs that have been mostly reclaimed by the surrounding foliage. The light barely manages to break through the trees, leaving the area cast in shadow that's accompanied with a sort of ominous feeling. "Wow, this is like an adventure!" Zorome says as he runs up the overgrown steps.

After close to five minutes of walking, Mitsuru begins to speak. "It's just over this ridge." As he finishes, you break the tree line and are assaulted by the bright sunlight once more. After waiting a moment your eyes adjust, and you are amazed by what you see.

At the top of the cliff you had just scaled is a small town, likely to have once been a fishing village. The buildings are all in various stages of disrepair, with some having partially collapsed. Vehicles line the streets, but they too are covered in vines and other greenery.

"What… is this place?" Miku asks in amazement. "It almost looks like a small city," Ikuno answers. "A city? No way," Zorome interjects, "the cities are all cool and full of people. Look at this place, do you think anyone could live here?"

"Hard to say," you reply, causing several of the others to give you a questioning look. "I doubt that anyone is currently living here, but that isn't to say that people couldn't live here. The most important part of survival is shelter. The buildings may be broken, but they're still standing."

"I just thought you guys might like to see this," Mitsuru says as you all gaze at the town. He is clearly pleased with your reactions and you think you see the hint of a smile threatening to break his blank composure. "Can we look around?" Hiro asks.

Everyone is silent for a moment, looking at Mitsuru. "I simply found it," he says, raising his hands up beside his shoulders. "If we can look around is up to Ichigo." The focus immediately turns to her. "Well, I guess," she says, adopting a contemplative pose. "But everyone be careful, okay? Make sure to stay in groups."

Everyone nods in agreement and proceeds to then break into smaller parties to explore the village. You choose to follow Ichigo and Ikuno. As the three of you walk down one of the grass-covered streets, you see a building much larger than the rest. The sign by the door is faded but you can just make out the letters "H-SP-T-L," and what looks to have once been a large red cross.

"A hospital," you wonder aloud. "Looks like it," Ikuno responds, "let's go take a look inside." Ikuno quickly ascends the small flight of stairs before the entrance and proceeds into the building. Ichigo looks somewhat nervous to be exploring the old building, but when you follow Ikuno she comes running, likely not wanting to be in the deserted city alone.

Inside the dilapidated structure, you find what appeared to once have been a reception area. In the room were metal chair frames, their cushions having long since rotted away. There is also scattered debris on the ground, some of which seem to have been blown in through the shattered floor-to-ceiling windows, while the rest of which came from collapsed paneling in the building itself.

"Do you think it's safe?" Ichigo asks. "Only one way to find out," you answer, continuing further into the building. "Do you think we were supposed to find this place?" she wonders aloud as you inspect some of the rubble. "I can't see why," you respond. "It was probably just coincidence that it happened to be next to the beach. Though, if were look at it through the lens of this being training, you could be right."

Ichigo cocks her head. "I could?" You nod in response. "Yeah, think about it," you reply. "If we were sent here for survival training, one of the first things we would need to find is shelter. Because we don't have a means to build it for ourselves, locating some would be our best bet." "I get it," Ichigo says. "Then we would have a safe place to spend the night. After that, we would need to find some way of gathering food and keeping ourselves warm at night."

"Exactly!" you reply. "If we needed to, we could probably stay here for a while. There were fish in the ocean and there is bound to be something edible in the forest." "None of us know how to make food," Ichigo frowns, "but we could probably figure it out if we had to."

Ikuno looks up from the scattered papers she had been looking at on the floor. "Sounds like the two of you have just about everything planned out," she jokes. "All we need to do now is tell Nana and Hachi we aren't coming back." You laugh. "I didn't say I wanted to live here, I just said that I figured we could for a time if we had to. Anything long term would require a massive amount of work to make this place livable like Mistilteinn." "I'll say," Ikuno replies. "Mistilteinn has water and power for one thing, not to mention clean clothes and soft beds."

"It looks like this place is safe from the Klaxosaurs, though," Ichigo mentions. "None of the buildings or trees in the forest would be standing if they came around." That is something novel to think about, a place truly safe from the Klaxosaurs purely because they ignored it. The prospect is inviting, but the sacrifices that would have to be made from your current life make the idea hardly worth it.

You continue to explore the building and the rest of the nearby hospital complex for several hours before you notice the sun setting. Ichigo tells you that everyone is probably back at the cliff by now and waiting for the three of you, so you hastily make your way back. When you arrive, everyone is indeed waiting just as Ichigo had predicted. After a quick headcount to ensure that everyone is present, you make your way down the stone steps once again and through the gorge to the beach you all had left some four hours ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive at the beach it is early evening, with the sun just having set. As you emerge from the canyon and back onto the beach, your gaze is drawn to a pile of items near the hole in the tree line that leads back toward the plantation.

When you arrive at the stack of items, you are somewhat confused by what you find. There are various pots and pans, some articles of food, each completely unprepared, some wood, a shiny black stone, along with other items. Sitting on top of all of these things is a note.

"'Children,'" Ichigo reads aloud. "'You were not on the beach when we came by to check on you and prepare your dinner. As a result, we have left you with the necessary components and instructions for doing so yourselves. Perhaps next time you will think twice before wandering off.' — Nana"

"We have to make our own food?!" Zorome shouts. "Come on! None of us know how to do that!" "Yeah," Futoshi seconds as his stomach growls. "I'm hungry. What are we supposed to do?" Surprisingly, Kokoro agrees with Futoshi for once on food. "I guess we'll just have to starve," Miku says, hanging her head. "It's a punishment from Nana and Hachi for exploring the village."

"Are you all so easily defeated?" a voice asks from behind you. Zero Two stands behind the group with her arms crossed. "You would rather starve than make your own food?" Something about what she says resonates with you. You weren't ready to give up, and neither should the others. _Ichigo_ did _say something about them leaving instructions. We just need to follow them in order to do it._

"What are you suggesting?" Mitsuru asks the pink haired girl. "She's saying that we should take some initiative and do it for ourselves," you reply. "They left us with instructions," Ichigo adds, holding several more pieces of paper out in front of her. "If we follow them, we should be able to make something to eat."

"Really?" Futoshi asks excitedly. "Sounds like fun," Hiro says as he approaches Ichigo, who hands him one of the sheets. "Alright," Zorome cheers, "let's do it!"

Ichigo hands out the sheets of instructions one by one to each partner pair, then returns to you with the last. "Guess you were right after all," you chuckle. "About...?" Ichigo asks, the question unmistakably written on her face. "The survival training," you answer, "we're going to have to make our own food and stay outside all night." Ichigo nods before confidently stating, "we can handle it." "Oh, I couldn't agree more," you smile, and begin to look over the piece of paper before you. 'Starting a Fire' is written at the top.

"'In order to cook the food that has been left for you, you will need to make a fire. The first step is to prepare the tinder. Tinder is a dry, flammable material that is used to ignite the fire. In your case, we have left additional pieces of paper to be used for this purpose.'" Ichigo grabs the extra paper and waits for you to continue.

"'Ball the paper up and place it below the logs, which are to be arranged in a tipi manner. The logs should have ample space underneath them. This is to allow the flame the oxygen it requires to burn.'" Ichigo crumples the paper and sticks it below the logs.

"'Next, take the flint, the black rock, and the provided steel in your hands.'" Ichigo plucks the paper from your hands with her left and offers you the flint and steel with her right. "'Your turn,'" she says with a smile.

You get down on your knees next to the logs and await further instruction. "'Now,'" Ichigo begins, "'holding the flint and steel beside the paper, quickly strike the flint against the steel. This should create a spark. The first sparks may not be enough to light the paper, so continue this process until smoke is visible.'" Following the instructions, you run the flint against the steel. At first there are no sparks, but once you apply more force to your motion you quickly see small, yellow flashes each time the two come into contact. Soon, there is a small stream of smoke coming from one of the pieces of paper.

Without warning, Ichigo pushes you aside and begins to blow on the paper. She cups her hands in front of her mouth as she does so. Within a minute, the first sheet ignites. The remaining two begin to burn shortly after. Soon, a soft crackling can be heard as the thinner of the logs starts to smoke.

"We did it!" Ichigo says proudly. She turns to you with a huge smile. "Goro, we-" Ichigo stops dead in the middle of her sentence and her hand flies to cover her mouth. Her wide eyes rapidly look from you, to the fire, back to you, and to the ground. She then covers her faces and immediately looks away to hide you from her sight. Your excitement also wanes, though not because she had called you by the wrong name. Because she had looked so hurt in the moment after.

Ichigo's back is to you, and the ever so quiet sound of sobbing can be heard coming from her. "Ichigo," you whisper, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo doesn't respond to your touch, nor does she stop you as you turn her to face you.

Her entire face is red, and tears stream down her cheeks. Your mind doesn't have time to think of what you should do before you body begins to involuntarily react. You pull Ichigo closer into your embrace, resting her head against your chest as your arms wrap around her. You can feel her erratic heartbeat, or maybe it's yours, and the slight shake of her body as she cries. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" you whisper as you run your hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you that, it just you're being so nice and we were working together and-" "Hey, hey," you reply, cutting her off. "It's okay. Everything is fine. You're fine, I'm fine, everything is fine." Ichigo stops shaking for a moment and looks up at you. "But, I called you Goro." "Yeah...and?" you reply with a slight smile. "You miss him, and there's nothing wrong with that. I know this won't be easy for you, but I am here to help you however I can. That's what partners do. And it's what _I_ want to do."

"It's going to take time," Ichigo replies. "I don't know how long it will be until I can fully accept you." "Time isn't what's important," you whisper. "You're trying, that's what is." Ichigo's eyes fill with tears once more as she drives her head back into your chest. She enthusiastically wraps you in a hug, nearly knocking you over in the process. "Thank you, (Y/N). Thank you so much!" You smile as you squeeze her lightly, letting her know once more that you're here for her.

Your interaction is not missed by the other members of Squad 13 as they attempt to complete their tasks. But they all know better than to interrupt the two of you and continue to work as if they had seen nothing. The sight of you comforting Ichigo gives them hope, hope that you will be the one who is able to pull her from the darkness she had become so caught up in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Franxx looks intently at the file on his computer screen. _"We want you to improve upon the basic parasite template,_ " he recalls Papa's words. " _You may do whatever you deem necessary to provide us with stronger soldiers. The time is nearly upon us, and they will be needed to defeat the Klaxosaurs once and for all."_

"Fools," Dr. Franxx mumbles. "You should have known better than to give a man like me free reign." The scientist gazes at the image on screen, a royal blue and gold FranXX with a spear and a small buckler. "They won't need you just yet." He closes the file and looks at the others contained in the folder titled 'Experimental FranXX designs.'

When he began the project of improving upon the standard parasites, the first step was, of course, the parasites themselves. The second, and equally important measure, was to address the FranXX. Papa had wanted standard models just like he had wanted standard parasites. The problem with that was they all shared the same weaknesses.

These new units however, would not. Because each design was unique, they possessed different strengths and weaknesses, and as a result he had built them into squads based on those criteria. There is no doubt in his mind that they would outperform the standard models. He even had proof.

While Squad 13 was in something of a lull at the moment, they had already shown that his concept was working. Delphinium, Argentea, and Strelitzia perfectly complemented Genista and Chlorophytum, and the children had yet to realize the full potential of their FranXX. _Oh, how I can't wait to see when they do_ , he thinks with a smile.

Suddenly, this train of thought is derailed by a beeping noise. On screen, his computer registers an incoming call. _Nana_ , the old man says to himself after checking the caller ID. _She must have an update on the children. Good_.

"Good evening, Doctor," Nana greets him with a warm smile, after he accepts the call. "Nana!" the scientist replies. "What an unexpected pleasure." Nana rolls her eyes, but continues. "We left the supplies with the children, as instructed."

"And...?" the old man asks, sitting up in his chair. "They appear to have been successful in preparing their own meal," the caretaker answers. "I still don't understand the reason for doing this…'survival training'... as you are calling it, but it appears the children are more self sufficient than we had originally thought. They explored the village like you predicted and-"

"Which one found it?" Dr. Franxx interrupts her. "Mitsuru," Nana replies. "Hmm," Dr. Franxx strokes his beard. "Code 326 always has been inquisitive. Good work, Nana." "Doctor, could you possibly explain the necessity of doing this?" the redhead asks. "Hachi and I both feel that there is something we aren't being told."

"There is most definitely something you are not being told, my dear," the gentleman replies. "It is for your safety and the safety of Plantation 13. For now, just stay the course and await further instruction." "Yes, Doctor," Nana responds before the call ends.

Dr. Franxx smiles and opens the drawer of his desk, revealing a bottle. Things were proceeding just as he had planned, and this was cause for a drink if there ever was one. "All in good time, Nana," the man says as he pours himself a glass. He swirls it around before taking a long and satisfying draft. "All in good time."


	5. Chapter 4- Partners

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the extended delay on this chapter but a certain developer (Treyarch) happened to release a new game recently and it has eaten a large amount of my time. Mix in some delay due to my editor's busy schedule and we end up here. Never fear though, this chapter contains some interesting new details for you to enjoy. Until next time!**

The two days back in Mistilteinn following your vacation activities were quiet. Nana had come to collect you the morning after your "training" and had complimented your ability to fend for yourselves. While everyone was glad to prove that they were capable, there was also plenty of begging that you not be forced to make your own meals again. Despite that, though, you all had enjoyed your time at the beach and were disappointed to take your leave.

Today, however, would not be as carefree for you and Ichigo. Now that you had been at Plantation 13 for five days, with the resupply transport due soon, it was time for you and Ichigo to attempt the connection testing once more. As with your previous attempt, the both of you were required to wake up early in the morning to prepare for your trial. Unlike your previous test, this one was truly your final chance.

When you awaken on the morning of the fifth day, it is still dark. From your view of the sky above the dome of Mistilteinn, dark clouds roll through the air and you can hear the distant rumble of thunder. As you change out of your sleepwear, the soft pitter-pat of raindrops register in your ears. Today is likely to be quite dreary.

This unfortunate weather does little for your mood. You can't help but remember four days ago when you and Ichigo had failed miserably during your first connection test. _This time will be different. It has to be,_ you say to yourself. There is another clap of thunder, seeming to punctuate your statement. "Thanks for the reassurance," you grumble to the inanimate racket.

Making your way down the central staircase into the atrium of the house, you find Ichigo waiting for you. "Good morning," she yawns sleepily, somehow managing to have gotten dressed in spite of her fatigue. "Good morning, Ichigo," you reply, stopping beside her. She plays around with her feet, holding both of her hands behind her back. "I thought we could go together," Ichigo remarks, answering the unasked question of why she is waiting. "You don't quite know your way around yet anyway, so..." she awkwardly trails off.

"May I?" you ask, extending your hand. Ichigo blushes slightly and looks away momentarily. Her trembling hand slowly move from behind her and clutches your own, causing you to jump. "The umbrella!" you yelp in surprise, color rising to your cheeks. "I meant, uh, may I have the umbrella? You're not tall enough to cover the both of us with it."

"Right, sorry!" Ichigo shouts, letting go of your hand and turning away. Despite her back being turned, you can see her face has turned a bright crimson. She extends the arm holding the umbrella without turning to face you. You take it from her and walk to the door.

"Ichigo, you coming?" you ask while opening it. She quickly and quietly rushes to your side as you pop open the umbrella. As you look outside, you notice that the previously soft rain has degraded into a rather steady downpour. "Stay close if you don't want to get drenched," you say, before stepping out of the safety the building provides and into the dark and rainy morning.

You and Ichigo walk silently for the first leg of your journey, aside from the gentle bouncing of the rain on the top of the umbrella. You're each too absorbed in your own thoughts to notice, though. _Today has gone well enough so far,_ you tell yourself. _If things continue like this, we should have no problems._ "It's kind of beautiful, don't you think?" Ichigo asks, interrupting your train of thought.

"What is?" you ask. "Mistilteinn, when it rains," Ichigo answers. "Just listen to it, it's so peaceful." You do as instructed. In the distance, you can just make out the sound of frogs croaking by the lake. As you walk a pair of birds flit in front of you, coming to rest on a nearby tree branch next to one another. They snuggle together in the nest before closing their eyes. Even with the rain, Mistilteinn is still full of life.

"You're right," you agree warmly. "I've always liked it when it rains," Ichigo says, "though the only downside is that Mittens always runs away." You glance inquisitively at her. "Mittens?" you ask. "Yeah, Mittens," Ichigo replies. You continue to give her a questioning look. "Oh," she gasps in surprise. "Mittens is my cat. Well, uh, not my cat actually," she awkwardly stutters. "She's kind of all of our cat, I just like her the most." A hint of a smile touches your face. "What cat?" you continue. "I haven't seen a cat the entire time I've been here." "She's kinda shy," Ichigo says, "but she usually comes to me when I call for her. Would you like to meet her later?" You can't help but notice the large smile on Ichigo's face as she talks about the cat. _Mittens must really mean a lot to her._

"I'd like that," you nod just before reaching the elevator out of Mistilteinn. Once you enter, you collapse the umbrella and Ichigo steps away. For some reason, you are sad to see her go. You didn't realize it at the time, but you had subconsciously been enjoying how close to you Ichigo had been during your walk. Now that the umbrella was no longer needed, she had returned to walking a normal distance from you.

Once the elevator finishes its decent, Ichigo guides you through the Plantation's many halls toward the dressing rooms. "I'll wait for you here if I get done first," she tells you before entering the girl's side. You enter the dressing room and quietly make your way to your locker. It opens for you, revealing your parasite suit. Several minutes later, you emerge to find Ichigo leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough," she kids. "My bad," you smile, placing one of your hands behind your head. "Well, let's get going," Ichigo says as she pushes herself off the wall. "Don't want to keep Nana and Hachi waiting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good, you've both arrived," Hachi says as you and Ichigo enter a large room. However, it's not the not the same room as the two of you had went to before. It doesn't contain the practice cockpit, or the internal viewing window. "Sir?" you ask, "why are we meeting in the briefing room when we are supposed to be attempting the connection test this morning?" Hachi looks in the direction of Nana in response. "That is because today you will be doing the test in Delphinium," she answers. "We are?" you say in shock. _I didn't think they'd even let us_ near _the FranXX after how badly the last test went._

"Yes," Nana smiles. "Ichigo thought it might be easier for the two of you to connect if we were to use an actual FranXX." You look to your side at Ichigo, who gives you a reassuring smile. You nod and Hachi resumes speaking. "We will be treating the two of you this morning as though you were actually being deployed. You will have two minutes to attempt a connection before you would be deemed unfit for duty and removed from the mission roster. Under normal circumstances this is procedure, so that will be our benchmark for today." Neither you nor Ichigo say a word. "Good," Hachi finishes. "Proceed to Delphinium and we will get the test underway."

You follow Ichigo out of the briefing room and into the hall toward the docking bay. You can feel your heartbeat accelerating as you walk. "Don't worry," Ichigo says as you enter the docking bay and make your way across the platform to your FranXX. "I'll be fine today."

As she finishes speaking, the two of you arrive in front of Delphinium and Ichigo sticks out a closed fist to you. "Right," you smile as you bump her fist with yours, "we've got this."

Ichigo then presses a button on the waistband of her parasite suit. There is a slight hiss as a walkway extends from the platform to Delphinium. At the same time the faceplate of the FranXX slides down, revealing the door to the cockpit. As the two of you approach there is another hiss as the door opens and the pressure inside rushes outward.

Once inside, Ichigo gives you another smile before mounting the pistil's platform. You take a seat in the stamen's chair, and like before the controls on Ichigo's hips spring to life, awaiting your touch to begin.

"Ready to commence testing, commander," you state. "Begin connection on my mark," Hachi orders. As Hachi begins his countdown you take a deep breath, telling yourself, _we've got this_. "Three, two, one, mark!"

When Hachi finishes the countdown you pull the triggers, activating the parasite connection. Your vision is immediately bathed in black, but thousands of small green orbs quickly appear. The orbs spiral around your focus, leading away from you toward a light that is barely visible at the end of the tunnel. You will yourself to move toward it.

As your consciousness descends, you can feel the pressure of Ichigo's mind against your own. _Let me in,_ you think. _Accept me._ Suddenly, you begin to move toward the end of the tunnel at a much more rapid pace. As you go, you pass blurred images. Ichigo's memories. Most are gone in an instant, but one in particular lingers for long enough that you can just make out a tall boy with blond hair and glasses smiling at her. He is dressed in a stamen's suit like you and a blue stripe adorns his shoulder, signifying him as her partner. A feeling of happiness radiates from the memory. _This must be Goro,_ you tell yourself.

However, it too disappears quickly as you are whisked away. The radiant light at the end is now nearly within your reach and you show no signs of stopping. If anything, you are still gaining speed. Seconds later you crash into it, bathing your vision in white.

You open your eyes, once again inside Delphinium's cockpit. In front of you the spine of Ichigo's parasite suit is lit up, and on her headdress you can see your paracapacity scores. Both climb rapidly, first 40, then 60, now 85. Finally, the scores come to a rest at 102. The internal screens of Delphinium spring to life, revealing to you the outside world as Ichigo sees it through Delphinium's eyes.

Your heart begins to do cartwheels. _We did it! We did it!_ you scream internally. "Ichigo!" you say aloud. On the left side of the screen, an image of Delphinium's face appears. She looks remarkably like Ichigo, with green eyes and a lock of hair covering the right side of her face. Delphinium smiles. "We did it, (Y/N)!"

"Connection established," Hachi states. "Their numbers are stable," Nana comments, "releasing docking clamps now." There is a loud grinding noise as Delphinium's restraints are removed. Once they are, however, she quickly trips and falls to her knees.

"Sorry!" you shout as Delphinium stands. Once she is back on her feet, Delphinium takes a moment and does some stretches. "Proceed outside and prepare for the second phase of testing," Hachi radios. "Yes sir!" the two of you enthusiastically reply as you make your way out of the docking bay and into the world beyond.

Miraculously, the rain has now stopped and the storm clouds from earlier are nowhere in sight. Instead you are greeted by bright sunlight and, in the distance, a rainbow. "Now, first let's test your reflexes," Hachi begins.

Close to two hours later, Delphinium reenters the docking bay. She proceeds to her docking station between Strelitzia and Argentea. You turn around and step back into the silicon clamps that hold her feet in place. Your arms are similarly restrained. Once properly secured, you sever the parasite connection.

Before you, Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. "It's been a bit since I've had to stay connected that long," she tiredly states as she slowly begins to stand. You offer her a hand, which she takes. Before she can stop you, you pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you," you whisper, trying to contain the pent-up emotion threatening to cascade out of you. "Because of you, I can stay."

At first, Ichigo was just awkwardly standing there waiting for you to release her, but as you finish speaking she returns your emotion, pulling you closer. "Of course," she whispers, "we're partners, after all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the successful connection trial, you and Ichigo return to Mistilteinn. When you arrive, everyone is waiting in the lounge. As you approach, you can hear the whispers that drift from the room and down into the hallway.

"I saw Delphinium doing laps around the plantation, so they must have connected, right?" Miku asks. "It certainly appears that way," Ikuno responds. "I'm so happy for them!" Kokoro says. You can't see the blonde girl, but you can already tell she is smiling. It was hard to believe that someone could be as nice as Kokoro, always supporting everyone wholeheartedly.

"Morning, everyone," you say to announce your presence as you and Ichigo enter the room. Everyone immediately turns to look at you expectantly. "Man, it's nice that the weather cleared up, isn't it?"

You lean against the door while Ichigo moves to stand near the hearth. Everyone still watches you silently. This silence continues for another minute or so before Zorome has enough. "Well, are you going to tell us how you did or not?!" he shouts.

You laugh and Ichigo giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh," you reply, feigning surprise. "You wanted us to talk about that?" You fail to contain yourself as a grin breaks out over your face. "It would be nice, yeah," Zorome grumbles. "Didn't you hear Miku?" you tease him. "She already said she saw Delphinium doing laps around the plantation." "Yeah, I heard her, but she isn't always a reliable source," Zorome answers. Miku scoffs beside him, following it up with a smack to her partner's head.

"(Y/N), that's enough," Ichigo says with a smile. She turns to the rest of the room and beams. "We were able to connect." There is a chorus of cheers and congratulations from the room's occupants. "Everything went smoothly, then?" Ikuno asks. "Like a hot knife through butter," you grin.

During your conversation, the front door of the dorm opens. The attention on the two of you allows for no one to hear as two individuals climb the steps and proceed to the lounge. That is, until one of them speaks. "We have received word from HQ," Nana says, causing you to jump at the unexpected voice. Nana and Hachi stand behind you in the doorway you had been leaning against. "As a result of your testing this morning," Hachi says, clearly addressing you, "you have been made an official parasite of Plantation 13 as Delphinium's stamen."

The cheers return once more. Hiro claps you on the back while your other squad members rejoice. Even Ikuno smiles and gives you a nod before Nana resumes speaking. "In order to test your skill, we have been asked to have you participate in a mock battle," the redheaded woman says. "We'll do it!" Zorome shouts, springing to his feet. Funnily, Miku covers her face with her hands and grumbles. You believe her to have said, "not again."

"That won't be necessary," Nana responds, "as an opponent has already been selected for Delphinium." The clamor in the room grinds to a halt. "Then… who?" Ichigo asks. "Strelitzia," Hachi announces. There is a collective gasp as everyone in the room looks at one another in shock.

 _Strelitzia, the strongest FranXX in existence. Piloting Delphinium feels like second nature to me already, and Ichigo is close to Zero Two in terms of code, but even so…_ "The battle will be this evening," Hachi continues. "After dinner, teams Delphinium and Strelitzia are to report to the docking bay."

"Yes, sir," you, Hiro, and Ichigo reply in unison. Hachi nods and then he and Nana make their way out of the lounge. It was almost lunch when you and Ichigo had returned, and so moments after their departure the clock strikes noon. Everyone then proceeds to the dining room.

After lunch while doing some of your chores, you have a chance to talk with Hiro. "Did you know that they were going to have us fight if Ichigo and I connected?" you ask. "No," Hiro replies as he scrubs the window. "I had no idea. I was just as surprised as you." You scrunch up the corner of your mouth. "Zero Two seemed excited when we told her at lunch," you add. "Yeah," Hiro agrees. "She usually is if it means she'll be fighting something."

"Will it be as one-sided as everyone thinks?" you question Hiro as you dip your sponge back into the soapy water. "I don't think so," Hiro answers. "You said you've got some experience fighting Klaxosaurs, and that you've been in lots of mock battles." Your head tilts slightly of its own volition. "True," you agree simply. "Besides," Hiro says with a smile, "you've got Ichigo. She's incredibly strong in her own right and no one works harder for something they want than her."

"I believe that," you reply. "So, may the best man win." Hiro shakes your hand and genuinely smiles. "May the best man win," he agrees. With the conversation finished, the two of you return to your work of scrubbing the windows. In your case, you now have the mental burden of figuring out how to possibly defeat Strelitzia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, dinner seemed to be a little more lively than usual. Everyone seemed to be celebrating your appointment to the squad. You, however, couldn't keep from thinking about your impending fight with Strelitzia. _Zorome and Miku said she was really fast,_ you remind yourself as you take a bite. _Kokoro said she is strong, and Ikuno mentioned that her fighting style is often unorthodox. That means I'll need to look out for things others wouldn't consider._ You sigh. _We need to win this. It would prove my ability to the others and show that Ichigo is back to normal again._

"If you don't eat now you'll regret it later," Futoshi's voice brings you back to reality. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad," you reply. "I mean, could just steal some of your snacks after all." Futoshi doesn't seem to comprehend what you said for a second before realizing his mistake. "You wouldn't," he gasps. "Oh calm down, fatty," Zorome jabs at his friend. "It wouldn't hurt you any." Futoshi reddens, becoming more flustered by the second. "Don't call me that!" he shouts as the rest of you laugh.

At the girls table, they are talking amongst themselves and appear to be having a good time. One of the things you had noticed when you arrived several days ago was that while there were separate tables for boys and girls, those rules didn't seem to apply to Zero Two. In fact, none of the rules seemed to really apply to Zero Two. That only further reaffirms Ikuno's comment that things with her were sometimes unorthodox.

You feel a weight on your shoulder and turn to Hiro, who stands beside Zero Two. "It's about time," he says. "We're going to head down to the docking bay." The dark-haired boy extends his hand and says, "good luck." You reach out and shake your own with him. "Thank you, Hiro. Good luck to you as well."

With your exchange finished, Zero Two takes Hiro's hand and they walk out of the dining room. Moments later, Ichigo stands and approaches you. Without a word, you fall in step beside her and the two begin your journey to the mock battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, you stand in front of Delphinium as you wait for Ichigo. You take a moment to admire the FranXX. Her swords are very unique, as you had learned earlier when the two of you had tested them against some targets. And Delphinium was somehow even more agile than you had originally expected. While you weren't quite used to her yet, you don't think it will be long before you can easily outmaneuver basically any opponent.

"Hey," Ichigo says as she approaches. When you turn to face her, she wears a very different expression than the cheerful one you had left her with. She almost looks solemn, as her lips are pursed and the glow in her emerald eyes has faded.

"This is going to be tough," she continues as she stops by your side. "Strelitzia is easily the strongest FranXX in Squad 13. I don't know why they picked her, but they're definitely trying to test us." There is a slight bit of latent hostility in her voice, but you don't know whether it is directed at the FranXX, its pistil, or its stamen. Or all three.

"It's alright," you reply, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We just need to do our best. We're already partners, so this is just to gauge us." _If only I believed that._ "I hope you're right," Ichigo says as she touches the button on her waist and the path to Delphinium's cockpit slides out to meet her open faceplate.

A minute or two later, Delphinium's face springs to life. The FranXX steps forward and flexes her fingers, checking each digit. "Everything good?" you ask. "Seems alright," Delphinium replies. "Well then," you say, "let's get this underway."

Delphinium proceeds to the weapons rack and withdraws a training baton from it before heading out of the open door of the docking bay. It takes you several minutes to round the plantation to the location selected for the mock battle. It was just a flat piece of land with several lights set up to denote the edges of the arena.

Strelitzia is already waiting when you arrive, and beside the plantation are the tiny figures of Nana, Hachi, and the remaining members of Squad 13. Delphinium takes a position on the opposite side of the arena as Strelitzia, who grins wickedly. _They said she loves to fight,_ you say to yourself, _but that doesn't make it any less unnerving._

"The rules are simple," Hachi radios. "Stay within the bounds or you will be disqualified. Otherwise, the first FranXX to desynchronize will be declared the loser." Delphinium and Strelitzia both nod their understanding. "Begin!"

The word has barely left Hachi's mouth before Strelitzia acts on impulse. She immediately charges Delphinium and begins to throw rapid strikes with her baton. Having less experience with a baton, which is more similar to a sword when fighting than you would like, you allow Ichigo to take the lead when parrying Strelitzia's blows.

While Ichigo focuses on protecting you, you try to find some kind of pattern in Strelitzia's movement. There seems to not be one. Strelitzia attacks in a way that is almost animal, hitting then withdrawing, only to swing again after. "I can't get any kind of read on her," you groan as Delphinium ducks and the training baton passes over. "You won't," Delphinium growls. "She never makes sense."

"Aw, isn't that nice," Strelitzia says in a sweet voice. The red and white FranXX then does something that catches you off guard. She draws her arm back behind her head and throws the baton at Delphinium. You barely have time to react and swat it aside, but this turns out to be exactly what Strelitzia had wanted. The moment that you are distracted, Strelitzia charges again. But this time, she jumps into the air and kicks Delphinium in the midsection.

As a result, Delphinium is sent to the ground. "You're right," you mumble as Delphinium slowly stands. Strelitzia is now holding both of the batons, one in each hand and slowly walking toward you, the grin still wide as ever. Suddenly, though, you get an idea. "Ichigo," you ask, "the thrusters on Delphinium's waist, can we use them?" She cocks her head to one side. "Yeah, why?" she replies. "I've got an idea," you answer.

There is a soft rumbling as the thrusters begin to come to life. Strelitzia continues to slowly approach, dragging the head of each baton through the earth. You look downwards and begin to time her steps. _Lift, one… two… down. Lift, one… two… down. Alright, wait for it,_ Strelitzia's right foot twitches, signifying the beginning of her next step. "Now!" you shout as Delphinium fires the thrusters at full burn.

You had been leaning forward in your seat before the jets had engaged, so when the thrusters fire you are thrown back against the chair. Delphinium rockets across the field toward Strelitzia, who appears shocked. Thanks to your beautiful timing, Strelitzia is still mid-step when you reach her, leaving her completely off balance and unable to defend herself.

That means that she has no choice but to take the punch Delphinium delivers entirely to her jaw. This is followed up by a rocket-powered kick to the staggering FranXX's midsection. As a result, Strelitzia tumbles to the side. She loses her grip on the batons, with both weapons skittering outside the bounds of the arena.

Strelitzia, in a display of pure flexibility, begins a backbend before using it to spring herself back to her feet. Her expression has changed, you notice. Instead of the smile she had previously, her face now dons a mischievous grin. It almost appears as if she is saying, _"good, you aren't holding back."_

She then adopts a pose that reminds you of the martial arts you had read about in books. Her right hand hovers just before her jaw, and her footing appears to be in such a manner that she can take a blow, absorb it into her legs, then dish out the pain back to her assailant. Delphinium adopts a similar pose and slowly approaches until the FranXX are only a hundred feet from one another.

Both stand still for a moment before you notice a slight twitch in Strelitzia's right foot. She springs forward and begins to assault you with rapid blows. You can tell from your mental connection that Ichigo is completely unfamiliar with this style of fighting and is doing her best to keep up. You can also tell that she is quickly falling behind. You, however, recognize every move Strelitzia is making and counter each with ease. The thing is, you have no idea why.

This continues for a good two minutes before finally, one side gains the upper hand. You see an opening and reach for Strelitzia's throat after deflecting a jab. You manage to grab hold and try to use it as leverage, tightening Delphinium's grip. Unfortunately, FranXX don't need to breathe like humans. Strelitzia is able to fire the boosters in her feet and does a spinning backflip, kneeing Delphinium squarely in the jaw as she becomes inverted.

This rattles you inside the cockpit as you try to maintain your connection to Ichigo after the unexpected, and very solid, blow. As Delphinium steps back, Strelitzia executes her coup de grâce, kicking the blue FranXX squarely in the temple. This proves to be too much for you as you let go of the controls. Delphinium slowly crumples to the ground, her display inactive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the mock battle is concluded, you return to Mistilteinn with the rest of Squad 13. It is still early evening at this point, with the sun having just begun to set. You are somewhat dreading your next conversation with Ichigo. _It's entirely my fault we lost,_ you tell yourself. _If I hadn't tried to choke Strelitzia, we would've maintained our edge. Speaking of that edge, how did I even know the way to counter Zero Two's moves? I've never practiced martial arts a day in my life, and yet we didn't struggle with them at all._

Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a voice. "There you are!" Ichigo says excitedly. "Oh, uh, hey Ichigo," you reply placing a hand behind your head. "Listen, about earlier-" Ichigo doesn't appear to be listening to you as she grabs you by the arm and begins to drag you toward the back door of the house. "Come on, stop dragging your feet!" Ichigo whines, clearly having missed what you were saying previously.

"Where are we going?" you ask. "You'll see in just a second," she replies as you exit the building. "There," she proudly announces. You scan the courtyard. The benches that line the outside are empty and no one is in the grassy area between the vertical portions of the U-shaped house.

"Uh, Ichigo," you say in confusion, "what am I supposed to be seeing?" You turn to your right, but she is no longer standing beside you. "Who's a good kitty?" you hear her ask. Sitting directly before you on the stone steps is your partner, playing with a small bundle of fur.

"You are, yes you are," Ichigo gushes as she pets the cat. At this time, your conversation from earlier in the day returns to you. _Oh it's Mittens, the cat. She said she wanted me to meet him, her, it… ?_ you trail off.

You take a seat beside Ichigo. "So, this is the Mittens I've heard so much about," you say with a smile. "Isn't she _adorable?_ " Ichigo asks as the cat snuggles up in her arms. Why the cat is named Mittens becomes clear to you in this moment. While the cat itself is mostly black, each of her paws is white halfway up her front and hind legs, giving the appearance that she is wearing mittens.

You take a seat beside Ichigo and she offers you the kitten. You accept and begin petting the exceptionally soft cat. "I know you're disappointed about earlier," Ichigo says quietly, "but you don't need to be." You turn away from the kitten to look at her. "Why shouldn't I be?" you ask. "We were holding our own until I screwed up. I should've known that move wouldn't work on a machine." You return your dejected gaze back to the playful animal in your arms.

"That is the closest anyone has ever fought Strelitzia since she arrived," Ichigo answers. "I don't think we would have made it as far as we did if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Your eyes are riveted on Mittens. "Still lost though," you grumble. "Hey," Ichigo says sternly, but when you meet her gaze it is warm, not at all disapproving. "You think you have to prove yourself to everyone, but you don't. You're my partner now, and I think you'll be great. You showed me today just how skilled you are. I had no idea how to counter Strelitzia's moves, but you recognized them and held her back." "I don't know how-" you begin. "That doesn't matter," Ichigo interrupts. "What does is that I believe in you, so try believing in yourself. And don't be afraid to lean on me if you need to. We're partners for a reason." With that, Ichigo gives you another warm smile. Her head tilts slightly to one side, resulting in her bangs blocking part of her face. Her hand is even thrown up in a peace sign.

You smile. "Remember that partner I told you I thought I'd be getting?" you ask. "The one that would do anything she could to help me and be the kindest girl in the world?" You notice Ichigo draw a sharp breath. "Looks like I got her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Interesting," Dr. Franxx says to himself as he views the footage. "Delphinium managed to fight Strelitzia to a draw until the last moment," Hachi says on the other end of the line. "It was only when she attempted to choke Strelitzia that she lost her momentum."

"An excellent strategy were they fighting a human opponent," the doctor muses, "however, it is indeed quite worthless against a machine, as I'm sure they realize. I am pleased to see Delphinium's progress, though. (Y/N) is performing just as I had anticipated, maybe even a little better. He may redeem his entire batch by himself if this continues." The scientist's face twists into an amused grin. "I told you that the boy would be enough to get Code 015 back on her feet, did I not?"

Hachi visually groans. "Yes, Doctor, you did." The doctor leans backwards further into his chair. "Now that they have forged a relationship, it is time we begin implementing the next stage," Dr. Franxx says while scratching his chin. "Then perhaps you'd like to explain the next steps to us," Hachi replies. "I believe it is time," the old man agrees. "Fetch Nana, and I will reveal all."


	6. Chapter 5- Always Learning

In the two weeks following your official appointment to Squad 13, you had begun to develop a sort of routine. In the morning after waking up, you enjoyed walking through Mistilteinn and listening to the tranquil sounds of the forest. After that followed a seven-o-clock breakfast, with the seat that Zero Two stole rotating so that each boy other than Hiro ended up having to sit at the girls table. Then chores would take up until nearly noon. It is hard to describe any chore as being your "favorite," but there are several that are better than others. Cleaning the windows and exterior of the house was by no means among that list, yet it seemed to be your most common task.

When the chores were finished, there was usually extra time before lunch for everyone to enjoy themselves. For you this typically consisted of either sitting in the lounge with Ikuno and reading in silence or you would occasionally visit Mittens with Ichigo. Then would be lunch, bearing the same problem as breakfast. Zero Two somehow managed to steal a different seat at every meal, it was almost like she did it intentionally.

The afternoon was filled with training. The type changed based on the day of the week, but there would always be something new. Usually it revolved around physical training or sparring in the FranXX. Nana had told you time and time again that healthy bodies and minds were required to maximize your squad's numbers. This meant that you were usually pushed to your limits in one way or another before returning to Mistilteinn in time to shower before dinner.

After eating dinner and seeing who Zero Two would boot out this time, everyone had the rest of the evening to do as they pleased. Normally this included at least an hour of everyone socializing in the lounge. Sometimes you'd go for another walk through Mistilteinn before bed to clear your head and think about your day. Occasionally you'd be joined by someone, usually Kokoro or Ichigo. You'd make conversation with whoever came along and as a result had learned more about Kokoro. She is an incredibly kind person with a really open mind. Though there were times that you felt like she had something she wanted to say. But when you'd ask she would always shy away.

Spending time with Ichigo was always pleasant. You had discovered quickly once you two became official partners that there were two sides to the girl. The first was the all business squad leader, with expectations and rules. The second, and more adorable side, was that of a girl who cared deeply for each member of her squad and would do anything to help them. She also had an affinity for things that were slightly girlish such as stuffed animals or the voice she adopted interacting with Mittens or the other animals.

After your evening activities you'd return to the room you share with Hiro. He no longer seems surprised when you enter the room, which was comforting in itself. He was the first to really accept you into Squad 13, and as a result is the closest friend you have among the boys. The two of you usually would have a brief conversation about this or that, then turn in for the evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you wake up it feels just like any other morning. The sun is just beginning to rise in the distance as you roll out of bed and prepare for your morning walk. However, unlike usual something catches your eye. In Hiro's bed beside him you believe you see a strand of pink hair.

You rub your eyes and dismiss it as nothing but morning grogginess and make your way to the bathroom. When you return after having splashed cold water on your face you realize that your initial observation was not wrong. There is definitely a strand of pink hair in Hiro's bed, an entire head of them in fact.

"Zero Two?" you whisper, trying to comprehend what you are seeing. As you do Hiro begins to stir. He sits up in bed and sees you in the doorway. "Morning (Y/N)," he mumbles. "Hiro," you reply, "Why is Zero Two in our room, and more specifically, why is she in your bed?" "What are you talking about?" Hiro groans as he turns to his right.

Your roommate freezes when he sees the sleeping form of Zero Two in the bed beside him. Hiro immediately turns pink. "(Y/N), I don't know what's going on you have to believe me!" he shouts. Before you can respond there is a yawn and Zero Two begins to rise from the bed. "Morning Darling," she says sweetly. As Zero Two rises the blanket falls away. Fortunately for you she is still facing the other direction so as it does you only see her back and shoulders. Hiro however gets a full view of his partner and turns beet red.

"Zero Two, you're, you're naked!" he shouts. "Is that a problem Darling?" she asks sweetly pulling him closer. "That's it I'm out of here," you announce from the door as you begin to swing it shut. "(Y/N) wait!" Hiro continues to yell. You pause and a moment later he exits the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" you ask. "I don't know I swear," Hiro replies. "She's never done this before, and you know how she is. Please don't tell anyone." "You want me to ignore the fact that Zero Two was in our room, all night, and in your bed, naked?" you question him. "For all I know you let her in." "I wouldn't do that, you know me well enough by now to know I wouldn't," Hiro begs. "That still doesn't answer the question as to how she got there and why she did it," you press him. "Why don't we just ask her?" Hiro offers. "She's still inside. I told her to put on clothes and wait for me to come back."

You sigh. "Alright, but you better be telling the truth." Hiro offers an awkward smile and cracks the door before peeking in. He motions for you to follow then opens the door. Back inside Zero Two is now sitting on your bed in a nightgown.

"Darling?" Zero Two asks, tilting her head while her cyan eyes flick back and forth between the two of you. She can likely tell from the expressions on you and Hiro's faces that you are not pleased. But, because it is Zero Two she likely sees nothing wrong with what she has done.

"Zero Two," Hiro begins with a sigh. "Why are you here?" "Because I wanted to sleep with you Darling. It's so much more comfortable that way, don't you think?" she replies. "But you know the rules," Hiro continues. "You are supposed to stay on the girl's side of the house in your room." "I got lonely up there," Zero Two answers. "I thought it would be better if I was with you." She then turns to you, "You get lonely too sometimes, don't you?"

The innocence with which Zero Two asks these questions astounds you. She clearly doesn't see anything wrong with what she has done, which doesn't surprise you. However, you can also see there was no malcontent behind them either. Zero Two had gotten lonely during the night and couldn't sleep, so she determined the method of fixing it was sleeping beside Hiro.

"Yeah, I do," you reply with a hint of a smile. "That still doesn't explain why you weren't wearing any clothes," Hiro presses her. "What's gotten into you?" "I can answer that," you interject. "Haven't you been listening? It was more comfortable." Zero Two nods several times and smiles, clearly pleased that you understand her reasoning.

"But that doesn't make any…" Hiro trails off. "You were having trouble sleeping and I fixed it?" he asks after several seconds. "Mhmm," Zero Two replies, now jumping up and down on your bed. "Darling makes everything better."

You can't help but marvel at how childlike and simple her reason is, but at the same time it makes perfect sense. _She had a problem, found a solution, and executed it. It's exactly what they teach us to do as parasites, though I doubt this is what they had in mind._

"Alright," you say breaking the silence. "Now that it is too late for my morning walk, why don't we go to breakfast?" Zero Two hops down off your bed and takes Hiro by the hand. "Come on Darling," she chirps as the pair exit the room. You can faintly hear Hiro telling her to go put some real clothes on as you make your bed. Then, after acknowledging this is likely not the last time you will awaken with Zero Two in your room, make your way down to breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive in the dining room pretty much everyone is already there. Hiro and Zero Two are the last but even then, a seat has already been left open for her at the boys table. As a result, Zorome sits beside Miku with the girls. Both parties complain about it but neither really seems to be genuine with their qualms.

"Hey Hiro, how'd you sleep?" Futoshi asks. Hiro blushes and looks at you. You shake your head, signifying you hadn't told. Before Hiro answers however, Zero Two speaks up. "We slept great!" she says with a smile.

"We?" Ikuno asks. Hiro turns an even deeper shade of red as Zero Two continues. "Uh huh," she beams. "Darling and I slept together." There is a collective gasp as everyone in the room slowly turns to look at the pink haired girl.

"I guess I'm not hearing you right," Miku says with more than a hint of attitude. "Did you say you slept in the same bed as Hiro?" Zero Two continues to smile and nods while Hiro looks ready to die. "(Y/N), is she telling the truth?" Mitsuru asks.

"I can't answer that," you reply. "Can't or won't?" Zorome asks. "Can't," you answer. "I don't know if she slept in the bed with him. What I do know is she was in our room this morning when I woke up." "But, but," Futoshi whispers. "She's a girl, they can't do that." "And why would we want to!" Miku shouts. You boys are disgusting enough as it is, being close to you in a bed would just be, ugh!" Miku cringes.

The next several minutes are filled with various arguments but one thing becomes abundantly clear, Zero Two will continue to do as she pleases. As Zorome and Miku reach the height of their disagreement on whether the boys or girls are more disgusting, the door opens.

"Alright kids, that's enough," Nana says with a clap as she enters the room. "But Nana, Zero Two-" Ichigo begins. "We'll deal with that later," the caretaker replies. "I have an announcement to make. Starting today we will be resuming the lessons you received at the Garden."

"Like math and history?" Zorome questions. "Yes," Nana answers. "You will be learning math, science, and history, as well as some additional topics. The lessons will be in the briefing room each morning." "Why haven't we heard of this before?" Ichigo asks. "It is standard procedure to let parasites settle into their role as protectors of the plantation before beginning," the woman responds. "You have ten minutes to finish breakfast then we will proceed to the briefing room and conduct your first lesson."

After that Nana walks out of the dining room, leaving each of you in shock. As you take in the faces of your squadmates the reactions are mixed. Ikuno looks almost thrilled and Ichigo and Mitsuru don't look disappointed. Meanwhile Zorome, Miku, and Futoshi look like Nana just told them a Gutenberg Class Klaxosaur was bearing down on the plantation.

"Well, you heard her," Ichigo says as she begins to quickly finish her breakfast. "Let's move it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later when Squad 13 arrives in the briefing room things are not at all as you expect. Starting from the bottom row and alternating every other there is a table set up in front of the step. This is repeated across the half circle shape of the amphitheater, creating three columns of desks.

At the front of the room is a single table with a chair sitting before the large monitor. Seated at that table is Nana. She takes a moment to look over your group and once she is satisfied, speaks. "Now that you are all here take a seat." She gestures to the desks that have been set up.

"Zorome, Futoshi," Nana says as the boys move to the back of the room. "You two will sit here," she places a hand on the front right desk. "And here," she walks to the front left desk. The boys look ready to complain but quickly do as they were told.

You proceed to the desk on the left side of the second row and take a seat. Ichigo takes the one beside you, and Ikuno the one beside her. To your front and rear are Hiro and Futoshi leaving Zero Two and Kokoro at your one and five o'clock.

Once everyone is seated Nana returns to the desk and activates the monitor used for briefings. "Now that we are all settled," she begins. "Like I said before it is time for you children to begin the second set of lessons expected of parasites. This will consist of the topics I mentioned earlier, as well as some others."

Ichigo's hand shoots into the air. "Yes, Ichigo?" Nana asks. "What other topics will we be covering?" she asks. "In addition to the academic topics we will be teaching you of some more practical pursuits as well," Nana answers. "One example would be a basic understanding of the FranXX and how they operate."

"But we already know how they operate," Miku says tilting her head to the side. "You know how to pilot them, not how to maintain them," Nana replies. "You will be taught how to maintain the FranXX in the event you are sent on a mission for several days or that you become separated from the plantation. We won't be expecting you to understand everything, or to build a new one, only that you can keep them from breaking down in the field."

 _It makes sense,_ you tell yourself. _If I am reading what she is implying correctly we may be expected to undergo missions that will require us to be away from the plantation. Are they training us to be special forces like the 9's? Is this what was required of them to become the elites?_

You return to reality as Nana continues. "For today we will begin with biology. You should remember the basics from your time in the Garden. Now," she presses a button and the monitor springs to life, holding a slide with pictures of the creatures found in Mistilteinn. "Let us start with…"

About two hours later Nana finishes her final slide. You had spent most of the time discussing the basic concepts of biology such as organisms being made of cells. Just when everyone is about to breathe a sigh of relief the door to the briefing room opens.

A tall man with a buzzcut and expressionless face enters, Hachi. "Are you finished?" he asks, looking toward Nana. "Yes," the caretaker replies. "Children, your next lesson will be with Hachi." There is a slight amount of whispering before Nana steps aside allowing Hachi to stand beside the desk. As Nana exits the lights of the room grow dim.

"I will try to keep this brief," Hachi says as he types on his computer. "That is a relief," Zorome grumbles. "What was that Code 666?" Hachi asks. "Nothing sir!" Zorome hastily replies.

Moments later an image appears on screen. It is once again of an animal, but this is not one that lives within Mistilteinn. The large creature is canine in appearance and covered in thick grey fur. Beside you Ichigo gasps, "Del… phinium."

"What you see before you is Canis Lupus, also known as the wolf," Hachi steps out from beside the desk and begins to pace. "Now you may be wondering why I am showing you this image." Hachi stops. "Would anyone like to take a guess?"

The room is silent for close to thirty seconds. "Unlike Nana," Hachi resumes. "I will not be teaching you basic knowledge. I will be bestowing you with wisdom that will keep you alive on the battlefield. Now, can anyone tell me why I would have chosen the wolf for your first lesson?"

You slowly raise your hand. "Yes," Hachi says as the room's focus turns to you. "It's because the wolf is known as one of nature's fiercest predators. Ancient civilizations looked to them as a symbol of cunning and hunters often revered them for their tracking ability." Hachi appears somewhat surprised by your response. "That is correct," Hachi states advancing the slides. The next shows multiple wolves surrounding a moose.

"In addition to what was just said, wolves are known for their pack tactics when hunting. Similar to how FranXX fight in a squad, when hunting all wolves in the pack would attack the same target, slowly wearing it down until the killing blow could be struck. This allowed them to take on animals many times their size."

Hachi continues to advance through the presentation talking about wolves' tactics and what you could learn from them. You however are more interested in something else. Throughout Hachi's lesson, beginning after Hachi showed the first image of a wolf, Ichigo has been distracted at best. You heard her whispering to herself but had been unable to make out most of it.

When the lesson is concluded, lunch is called. Everyone proceeds out of the briefing room and makes their way back to Mistilteinn. You walk with Ichigo and attempt to talk but she seems lost in her own world. Ikuno seems to have noticed this as well but unlike you she remains quiet.

Ichigo remains silent during lunch and afterword she disappears. Sensing from earlier that Ikuno might have some idea of what is going on, you track her down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You find Ikuno sitting in the lounge reading. _No surprise there,_ you tell yourself as you enter the room. "Hey Ikuno," you say taking a seat on the couch opposite her. The violet haired girl simply nods to acknowledge your presence.

"I have a question," you continue. Ikuno flips a page, "About?" "Do you know what was going on with Ichigo earlier?" you ask. Ikuno slowly closes her book. "That is probably something better left alone," she warns you.

"What? Why?" you question her. "Why would wolves cause Ichigo to panic like that? Surely you saw her during the lesson as well." "I am telling you that if she hasn't said anything about it to you then you don't need to know," Ikuno replies calmly. "What kind of crap is that?" you retort. "How am I supposed to be a good partner and help her if I don't know what's wrong?" You are a little louder than you had intended with your statement, but Ikuno doesn't flinch.

"Ichigo is probably thinking about Goro," Ikuno sighs. "Goro," you whisper. "Her old partner, why?" "She probably associates wolves with how he died," Ikuno answers with a frown. You don't reply, sensing there is more to come. "Goro died during the kissing with another plantation," Ikuno continues. "I don't quite know what happened, Chlorophytum wasn't right there, but Strelitzia was. Hiro said that Delphinium was blindsided and taken to the ground. A minute later we all heard screaming over the coms. When we looked back to where Delphinium was, a wolf had taken her place."

Ikuno stops, clearly seeing the confusion on your face. "Do you know what Stampede mode is?" she asks. "Only that it is dangerous," you reply quietly, reading the mood. Ikuno sighs. "Stampede mode is what happens when a pistil connects to the FranXX without a stamen. The pain is said to be excruciating without a boy to balance the system. But, if the pistil remains connected the FranXX will transform." "Transform?" you whisper.

Ikuno nods. "When Stampede mode is engaged the FranXX will transition into a bestial appearance. So far only two have done it, Delphinium, and Strelitzia. I have wondered what Chlorophytum's would be, but the price for finding out isn't worth it. Also, while in this state the pistil can only act based on lower order thought, most would call it instinct, similar to animals."

"How does Stampede mode end?" you ask. "It ends when either the pistil is disconnected, usually because she is unconscious, or when the FranXX runs out of fuel," Ikuno answers. "To think that Ichigo went through that," you say sadly. "Does anyone know what happened to cause it?" "Ichigo fought alongside us until the end of the kissing. After that she passed out and didn't wake up for a full twenty-four hours," Ikuno says. "But no, she hasn't told any of us about how Goro died. No one knows what happened in Delphinium's cockpit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _Swish!_

Ichigo casts the fishing line out into the lake from her seated position on the dock. She's been here for close to an hour now, but she has just managed to get the lures and line figured out from the notes Goro had written on the tacklebox. _I don't know what came over me earlier,_ she tells herself. _I guess seeing the wolf just reminded me of Delphinium, and, Goro._

Ichigo sighs. _Time to get to the reason I'm here._ "Hey Goro," she says aloud. There is, of course, no response but she hadn't expected one. "I hope you're doing well," Ichigo continues. "It's been a while since we last talked, sorry about that. Things are ok here. (Y/N) was made my official partner, I gave him a chance like you told me to and you were right. He's actually a lot like you. We've been on a couple missions now and he always does everything he can to make things easier for me. He even helps me lead the squad like you used to."

Ichigo finishes reeling in the line and prepares another cast. "I can see why you liked this so much," she says, letting the line fly. "It's really soothing. I was feeling bad earlier, my mind was a mess, but this has helped," Ichigo whispers. I still mis-"

Suddenly there is a yank on the pole, almost pulling it from Ichigo's hands. She quickly tightens her grip and begins to pull back against whatever is on the other end of the line. The battle continues for a minute or so before Ichigo finally manages to pull in the line.

When it emerges from the water there is a small fish dangling from the end. Ichigo lets out a small cheer as she brings the line closer to remove the fish. Once her hands touch the fish's scaly exterior however, "Ew, gross!" Ichigo shouts, dropping the pole and allowing the fish to escape back into the water.

"Dang it," Ichigo mumbles. Ichigo is about to retrieve the poll when she becomes aware of laughter behind her. Turning around she finds its source, Hiro. "That wasn't too bad," Hiro laughs as he takes a seat beside her. "Were you watching the whole time?" Ichigo pouts looking away. "No, I just got here," Hiro answers. "It sure took us a while to find you."

"You were looking for me?" Ichigo wonders aloud. "Yeah," Hiro replies. "We have been for a little bit now, though I'd say the search is over." "Why?" Ichigo asks. "(Y/N) said he was worried about you, something about you acting funny after the lesson with Hachi," Hiro states. _He was… worried about me?_ For some reason that statement makes Ichigo have a warm feeling in her chest, not that she knows why. "So, he asked me to help him find you," Hiro continues. "We split up and started looking around Mistilteinn. Speaking of," Hiro pulls out his communicator and begins to type out a message.

"No wait!" Ichigo shouts grabbing his wrist. "What is it?" Hiro asks. "It's just," Ichigo mumbles. "I kinda wanted to be alone for a bit, that's why I came out here." Hiro nods, understanding clear in his eyes. Afterward he stands. "Ichigo," he says as he turns to walk away. "I miss him too." "I don't know what you are talking about," Ichigo retorts.

"Huh," Hiro huffs. "That's funny. That pole was Goro's, and so was the tackle box." Ichigo flinches, _Crap! He caught me._ "This was Goro's favorite spot to fish," Hiro continues. "He brought me here once. We sat on the dock for a couple hours. I didn't catch one fish, you believe that? Goro probably caught ten. He must have brought you out here at least once, because I'm guessing you came here with that stuff on account of you feeling like you're still close to him here. Anyway, I'll tell (Y/N) that I didn't find you."

Hiro's final words before leaving confirm just how long he had actually been watching her. "Tell Goro I said hi." Ichigo can't help but smile as Hiro walks away. "Thank you," she says aloud, but there is no chance Hiro hears it.

"Hey Goro," Ichigo says continuing her conversation. "Did you hear that? Hiro said hello. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Delphinium almost beat Strelitzia in a mock battle..."


	7. Chapter 6- Into Darkness

"Hey, did you know today marks one month since I arrived here at Plantation 13?" you ask Ichigo. "Really?" she asks adopting a playful smile. "I could have sworn I have been putting up with you longer than that."

You stick your tongue out at her as you walk. "Seriously though," Ichigo continues. "Has it really been a month already?" "Yep," you reply. "And it's been 27 days since I was officially made a parasite and your partner." "Not like you are counting or anything," Ichigo jokes. "Not at all," you smile.

The two of you are on your way to the morning's lesson. So far, they hadn't been too challenging, though it has only been two weeks since they began. The topics you covered continue to change by the day but, what makes it interesting compared to what you did in the Garden are the assignments handed-out alongside the lessons. Nana would give out sheets of paper containing questions about the days lesson and expect you to have them finished by the next.

That didn't sit well with a portion of the squad. Zorome in particular disliked the academics and anything related to them. When it came time to work with Hoshu and the maintenance staff on the FranXX however, he sang quite a different tune. Which was good because some of you, yourself included, understood the bare minimum of what the man was telling you about how the FranXX operated.

"What do you think Nana will teach us today?" Ichigo asks. "Hopefully not more biology," you answer. "That stuff bores me to no end. Kokoro seems to be good at it though." Ichigo gives you a slight push, "Not everyone wants to listen to Hachi talk about formations and tactics all day either." "Don't rob me of my favorite part," you say sarcastically. "Besides, the more I know the easier I can make things for you." "You have a point," Ichigo mumbles as the two of you enter the briefing room.

To your surprise, today the desks are gone, leaving the room bare like it had been before the lessons began. Nana and Hachi stand at the monitor with the former also messing with her tablet. Their attention turns to you however when you enter.

"Ichigo, (Y/N), please have a seat," Nana says. "Is something going on Nana?" Ichigo asks. "We will not be having lessons today," the redhead answers. "The rest of the squad will be arriving shortly, please wait patiently until then."

About fifteen minutes later, you and Ichigo always liked to show up early for any event, the rest of the squad makes their way into the briefing room. They appear to be just as surprised as you when they enter the room and are told that there will be no lesson this morning.

"Now that you are all here," Hachi begins. "We will commence with the briefing." This causes several gasps. _They didn't tell us anything about being deployed,_ you think. _Nor did the alarms go off._ "I am sure some of you have questions," Nana says. "Please hold them until the end of the briefing."

An aerial image appears on screen as Hachi continues speaking. "As of 2100 hours last night we became aware of a new threat." The image zooms in on a large hole in the ground. As it does, a single ant like Klaxosaur makes its way out of the hole. "Our initial scans lead us to believe that we have stumbled on a Klaxosaur nest."

The image once again shifts, this time to a proposed network of tunnels that make up the nest. "An opportunity like this is unlike anything we have had before," Hachi says sternly. "Yes Miku," Nana says to the pistil. "Are we going down there?" the girl asks with a quivering lip.

"Your mission will be to infiltrate and collapse the nest," Hachi answers. "We estimate that there could be as many as several hundred Klaxosaurs of various classes within." "And we have to do it by ourselves?" Futoshi gulps. "You will be working with the FranXX squad from another plantation," Nana reassures him. "Which plantation?" Ichigo asks. "Plantation 26," the caretaker answers.

There seems to be a collective sigh of relief throughout the room. Hachi clears his throat, "The two squads will work together to clear the infestation." On screen two blips labeled as 26 and 13 move through the tunnels to a large central chamber. "Once you have reached the central chamber you will deal with whatever you find there then plant the provided explosive. After that all units will retreat to the surface and the bomb will be detonated." The commander gazes over you once more, "Any questions?" No one speaks up. "Good, report to the docking bay and prepare to deploy. We need to act quickly if we are going to maintain the element of surprise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later you enter the docking bay alongside the other members of Squad 13. "So Miku, why did you look so uncomfortable earlier?" Hiro asks. "What?" Miku blushes. "I wasn't uncomfortable, I was just…" "She's scared of bugs," Zorome replies with a wink. "You!" Miku shouts trying to grab her partner by the neck.

"Really, Miku?" you joke. "Bugs? We fight monsters that are as big as FranXX on a daily basis and you are scared of bugs?" "Ow," you grumble as Ichigo removes her elbow from your side. "Don't worry Miku, stay with Delphinium and nothing will happen to you, right?" she glares up at you. "Right," you shrug with your hands behind your head.

As each team makes their way into the FranXX you take a moment to ask Ichigo a question. "Why did everyone look relieved when Nana said that our backup would be Squad 26?" you ask. Ichigo pauses briefly in the door of the cockpit. "Plantation 26 was the plantation we kissed with a little over a month ago," she replies. Ichigo does a good job of masking her emotion but there is still a bit that manages to break through. The telling feature of her sadness being how she suddenly refuses to meet your gaze. _Kissing with another plantation,_ you recall. _Ikuno said that was when they lost Goro._

Ichigo takes her position on the pistil's platform. "We shouldn't have anything to worry about," she says. "Code 090 and his squad are capable." "Your word is good enough for me," you reply before grabbing the controls and commencing Delphinium's startup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after you find yourself standing near the large hole that you had seen in the briefing. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Zorome complains. "Weren't they supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago?" "We have our orders," Delphinium replies. "We are to link up with Squad 26 and then exterminate the Klaxosaurs in the nest." "Speaking of," you mention. "Genista, is the bomb secure?" "We'll take good care of it," the black and green FranXX replies with a smile.

As you continue to talk amongst yourselves eventually the roar of jets catches your attention. Looking in the distance you can easily make out five figures in formation making their way toward you. As they grow closer you are better able to discern their appearances.

The one in the middle of the formation is discerned by your HUD to be the leader of the unit. This is visually backed up by a mark on the FranXX's armor. She stands the same height as all FranXX, nearly three hundred feet tall. It appears as if she is wearing grey stockings that lead up to a sort of skirt around her waist. From there she has the same lithe and athletic form that all FranXX, minus Genista, possess. Her face is covered by an orange visor while what resembles a veil descends from the back of her helmet. Each shoulder is adorned with a pauldron to guard against attacks and she wears a gauntlet on both wrists.

Finally, she holds a spear, its point glowing with magma energy. The interesting thing about the spear is that it is actually much more than meets the eye. Just beneath the blade on the haft is a small red button. When pressed this button causes the spearhead to fly from its mount, imbedding itself in the first object it finds. Reactivating said button would also cause the spear to deliver a lethal dose of electricity through the line connecting the head to the body of the spear. While the number of times that it could be done on a single cartridge's charge was limited, it allowed for added flexibility in tactics considering each FranXX was equipped with one. You are intimately familiar with these units, after all, they were what you trained with during your time in the Replacement Division. As you look down the line each unit is identical to the next.

"Apologies for our tardiness," a male voice says. It is identified on Delphinium's inner monitors as Code 090, squad leader of Plantation 26. "Bout time you s-," Zorome grumbles but a glare from Delphinium silences him. "It is quite alright," you reply. There is a bit of hesitation in Code 090's response, almost like he is surprised by your voice.

"Right," he says as the FranXX nods. "You have been informed of the operation then?" "We have," Delphinium answers, then motions to Genista. "Genista is carrying the bomb, it's our job to escort her through the nest. Once we reach the main chamber we will detonate it and collapse the rest of the nest in on itself." "That is what we were told as well," 090 responds. "We will follow your lead 015."

It is strange to you to hear Ichigo referred to as 015. While it is true that not long ago you yourself used that moniker to address her, it no longer seems appropriate to you. _Maybe staying in Mistilteinn with them has caused me to change how I think,_ you tell yourself.

"Squad 13 fall in behind me," Delphinium orders. "Wedge formation, Genista in the middle," you continue. As ordered the FranXX of Squad 13 fall into formation as you make your way into the hole, with Argentea and Strelitzia on Delphinium's left and right and Chlorophytum covering the rear.

Squad 26 follows closely behind. "Everyone be on your guard," Hiro says as Strelitzia sniffs the air. "I'm about to choke on the stench of Klaxosaurs," she scoffs. You however smell nothing but earth and ozone, a byproduct of the magma energy powered weapons.

As your group takes their first steps into the tunnels leading into the nest one thing becomes abundantly clear, it is dark. Without the midday sun you had left the tunnel quickly grows dark and oppressive, setting your nerves on edge. "Commander, we are commencing the operation," you radio. "Very good," Hachi replies. "You may lose contact with us once you are beneath the surface, but your units should still be able to reach one another on the inside." "Understood Commander," you reply.

As the last of the light fades from the entrance you are left in complete darkness. There is a series of slight clicking sounds and suddenly beams of light become visible. Investigating the source, you find that on top of each of the helmets Squad 26's FranXX wears there is now a glowing bulb projecting a small cone of light. "We should be able to proceed now," Code 090 states.

"Switching to lowlight mode," Chlorophytum announces. Delphinium, Strelitzia, Argentea, and Genista follow suit. Inside the cockpit the previously black screens come to life once more. The image is only in black and gray, not color. But given that you can now see perfectly underground it is a vast improvement compared to where you were moments ago, or the situation Squad 26 is in, only being able to see as far as their lights shine and within the narrow beams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does this place give anyone else the creeps?" Argentea asks as you continue down the tunnel. It has gone from the steep grade that you had originally encountered to a much smoother decline. "I don't like it down here," Genista whimpers. "Keep it together," Delphinium says from her position at the front of the squad.

"I'm more concerned by the lack of Klaxosaurs," you remark. "Didn't Hachi say that there could be over 100 of them down here? We've been walking what? Half an hour? And haven't seen any." "I know," Chlorophytum replies.

Suddenly Delphinium lurches forward. You barely have time to react as she begins to fall. Fortunately, Strelitzia grabs her by the arm and uses her immense strength to pull you back. "Thanks," you huff while Delphinium pants on her back. "What the hell was that?"

"It appears we have reached the end of the tunnel," Chlorophytum announces. As Delphinium regains her footing you find Strelitzia and Chlorophytum looking over the edge of a cliff you had nearly tumbled over. "How far?" you ask. "Can't say for sure," the voice of Code 090 answers as his FranXX kneels beside the cliff. "But, if we are careful we could probably climb down. Though it would take time. There is no telling what is waiting at the bottom."

"Alright," Delphinium nods. "How boring," Strelitzia pouts. She then swan dives over the cliff carrying a screaming Hiro with her, "Zero Two!" _Shit!_ "We have to-" "I know," Ichigo interrupts you. "Genista stay with Squad 26 and wait for the all clear. Argentea, Chlorophytum," both FranXX nod, the command not needing to be finished.

"I'm gonna strangle her for this," Delphinium mumbles as the thrusters on her waist come to life. Meanwhile Chlorophytum flicks her arms and the fins fan out from their folded positions. Delphinium and Chlorophytum share a glance before both FranXX step off the cliff, the first depending on the thrusters to control her fall, while the second glides carefully on her winged arms. Argentea's descent is much louder as she digs her claws into the cliff face and allows gravity to carry them down.

"Strelitzia respond," you order as you fall through the darkness. "Strelitzia? Strelitzia?" Delphinium's face appears on the rightmost panel. "We agree that she is being reckless right?" "While charging is sometimes the best course of action," you answer. "Doing so blindly and without regard for your team… that's foolish."

Delphinium appears ready to respond when you notice something coming rapidly toward you out of the darkness. _What could that? Oh hell! Floor!_ You yank back on Delphinium's controls as hard as you can, causing the thrusters to fire at full force. They manage to slow your descent so that it is not terminal, but Delphinium still impacts the ground and skids before coming to rest in a heap.

"Ow," she grumbles as she rights herself and prepares to stand. However, at that moment she is once again thrown to the side. "The hell was that?!" you shout. It is eerily quiet for another several moments as nothing further happens. Just as you let your guard down, out of the darkness comes a set of pincers that attempt to grab Delphinium by her head. You can also feel another pair grasp her right shoulder joint while something has her legs pinned together at the ankles.

Ichigo screams as the pincers begin to apply pressure to the FranXX, and by extension, her body. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ you panic. _Gotta get us out of this somehow but with our swords pinned against our back we are sitting ducks._

"Monsters!" a voice shouts and suddenly there is an explosion of mist that clouds your vision. Immediately following the cry there is a schick, as something imbeds itself into one of your assailants. Moments later several million volts flow into the creature as it lights your vision. You can easily make out the joints and bones of the creature as it writhes and contorts before expiring. The last attacker is also dealt with, Strelitzia standing with her usual triumphant smile after having pierced its core.

"Thanks Hiro," you sigh as you start to regain your composure. Delphinium however shoots to her feet and pushes Strelitzia against the wall. "Damn it Zero Two!" she shouts. "I told you to listen to me!" "Maybe next time I won't save you," the red and white FranXX snarls as she pushes Delphinium aside and marches off.

Inside the cockpit Ichigo is panting heavily and her body convulses. You can see on her headdress that her paracapacity score is dropping. "Hey," you say calmly opening a private line with her. "Come back to me. Listen to the sound of my voice, everything is fine." After another thirty seconds or so of you speaking in a soothing voice her score returns to normal.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I let my emotions get the better of me. "It's alright," you answer. "That was pretty intense, and it could have been either one of us. Gives new meaning to the phrase look before you leap though, doesn't it?" The image of Delphinium rolls her eyes before winking out. "Tough crowd," you say to yourself.

"Here," a hand reaches out to you. Looking up you find it belongs to the FranXX Code 090 pilots, but the voice was certainly not his. Delphinium grasps it and allows herself to be lifted back to her feet. "Thank you." "You're welcome," the FranXX replies but this time a name is given when she speaks, Code 112. "I'm guessing we owe that fried one to you?" you ask looking at the only Klaxosaur corpse that had not exploded into mist. "That is correct," 090 replies. "Well, thanks for the save," you smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later the remainder of Squad 26 and Genista arrive at the bottom of the chasm. During that time, you had begun to explore the room you were currently in, but what you found amazed you. "Is it just me, or does this place look like the mine we cleared out on our first mission?" Futoshi asks. "I think you're right," Mitsuru answers while Chlorophytum inspects the walls.

The walls are no longer the earthen tunnels you had used to descend into the nest but are now steel like the plantations. "Take a look," Mitsuru continues as Chlorophytum points to wording on the wall. "Sublevel 4," Argentea reads aloud. "So the Klaxosaurs made their nest inside an abandoned magma energy mine," you summarize. "I guess it makes sense," Hiro offers. "I mean, they probably wanted the magma energy for themselves and once they drove us out there was already a place they could stay."

"Pulling up schematics for the mine now," Code 090 states. "You can do that?" Zorome asks. "Indeed," he replies. "As squad leader we have special privileges for information." Delphinium's face appears in the cockpit. "Did you kno-" "Nope," Ichigo answers. "Mind sharing?" you ask over the coms. "Certainly," 090 answers.

Moments later a rotating 3-D image of the mine floats before you. "I believe we are here," Code 090 begins as a small blip appears on the image about halfway down. "If we continue to the east, we should run in to the central elevator shaft. From there we would have access to the remainder of the facility."

 _Now,_ you say to yourself. _If I were a swarm of Klaxosaurs hiding in an abandoned mine, where would I be?_ "We should head here," Delphinium announces pointing near the top of the structure. "That is the opposite direction of the nest's most likely location," a male voice states. The coms identify him as Code 252, speaking from one of Squad 26's standard FranXX.

"True," Delphinium answers. "But, that is the location of the central control hub for the mine. If we can get it running again, we may be able to get the lights back on and power restored to the rest of the mine's systems." "That's a gamble," 090 interjects. "The mine's power grid could be damaged and there is a very real possibility that there is no fuel left to power the generators." "There is only one way to find out," you answer, backing up Ichigo.

"We could split up," Argentea offers. "We do have two squads after all." "No," 090 hisses. "Whatever we do, we do it together. With the number of Klaxosaurs estimated to be in the nest and them knowing the area better than we do, we are at a severe disadvantage. Delphinium's ambush just goes to prove it."

"You've made your point," Hiro states. "So, we go to the control center then," you say. "Getting things online would lessen their advantage and make it easier for us to escape after we have planted the bomb. If the elevators are still running, we could just ride them to the top."

There are several mumbles of agreement before Code 090's FranXX nods. "We'll do it your way." "Everyone watch your backs and check your corners," Delphinium orders as she once again takes the lead. "They could be hiding anywhere, and we know now that they can see in the dark."

With that final statement your group sets off for the central elevator shaft. Squad 13 resumes their wedge formation, but this time Squad 26 reinforces it. As a result, there are two FranXX at each point of the diamond, the front being shared by Delphinium and Code 090's FranXX.

Your journey begins in silence but as you continue in the direction of the central shaft a buzzing noise begins. "Anyone else hear that?" Zorome asks. "Klaxosaurs," Strelitzia growls. "Maybe we can go around them?" Genista asks worriedly.

Another five minutes of walking and the sound begins to dissipate. _That's odd,_ you tell yourself. _Surely they heard us. They aren't going to just let us go, are they?_

"Movement," Chlorophytum announces. "1100 feet in the direction we came from." Your column of FranXX stops and turns to face Chlorophytum, who has swapped out her hands for her hand cannons. "Strelitzia," you begin. "I smell them," she interrupts. A large smile blooms on her face, "Here they come."

"Defensive formation Delta," Delphinium orders as Squad 13 moves to stand in front of Chlorophytum. "Units 4 and 5 protect Genista," Code 090 orders. "2 and 3, you're with me."

The chittering sound from earlier begins again, this time louder than before. You strain your eyes looking into the darkness for where the Klaxosaurs could be. The hall is still mostly intact, only slight damage has been done to the floor, walls, and ceilings, but it appears to be from disrepair.

You wait close to another thirty seconds as the sound continues to mount, the cacophony now nearly deafening. Then at the edge of your view range you catch your first glimpse of movement. The creature before you looks unlike any of the Klaxosaurs you have seen before. It is clearly insectoid like the ant looking one you had seen during the briefing. However, this appears to be much heavier armored.

The creature's body is covered in a thick carapace and it skitters toward you on six legs, three on each side of its body. The head of the insect is roughly oval shaped with a pair of mandibles that end in a point. The force with which it clicks them together as it runs leads you to believe that it is stronger than the normal ant like Klaxosaurs. Finally, behind it as it runs you can see a tail that ends with a club like protrusion.

"That looks significantly stronger than the ones we faced a while ago," Code 090 states. "Sounds like fun!" Strelitzia shouts from beside you as the jets in her feet ignite. You are ready to join her however a rumbling in the ground causes you to hesitate.

When Strelitzia begins to move the subterranean hall shakes and the sound of bending metal can be heard behind you. "Guys!" Genista screams as a massive breach appears in the wall of the tunnel just past you and Klaxosaurs begin to pour out of it. Most are the weak ant like ones but several of the heavier ones emerge as well.

"We're surrounded!" Futoshi yells. "Damn it," you curse. "Hold fast everyone, keep a level head and we'll win this," Code 090 orders. Squad 26 turns to face the oncoming horde from before you and fire the spears in unison. The first several Klaxosaurs are fried as a result but the remainder simply climb over the corpses of their fallen brethren.

"Genista, focus fire on the armored ones but keep that bomb safe," you shout. "Chlorophytum, the little ones are yours." "On it," Chlorophytum announces as she begins her barrage. "Argentea let's move," Delphinium orders as the two FranXX rush toward Strelitzia, who is just about to make contact with the incoming force.

Strelitzia laughs with delight upon reaching the charging horde. One of the brutes initiates the brawl by stopping and swinging its club like tail. This turns out to be a foolish mistake, one it will not have the chance to make again, as Strelitzia cuts off the tail with a single swipe from her lance.

When Delphinium and Argentea arrive ten seconds later Strelitzia is already covered in the entrails of several more Klaxosaurs and looks ready to gut the remainder. "Nothing gets past," Delphinium orders. "Not a problem," Argentea grins. The pink FranXX flicks her wrists, extending her claws to their full length before bending to a kneeling position.

In a show of flexibility Argentea springs forward dragging her claws through anything within reach. As she nears the ground she enters a roll, resulting in her returning to her feet and facing back in the direction from which she had come. Instead of fighting her momentum and attempting to stop however, she embraces it, pushing off with her feet once more and backflipping several times through the horde. As such Argentea easily makes mincemeat of the lightly armored foes by extending her arms so the claws may do their work.

Delphinium meanwhile battles several of the heavy ones. The first swings its tail aiming for Delphinium's head, but it is batted aside. At that moment the other two charge. One manages to wrap its pincers around her ankle while she dispatches the next. As the creature begins to squeeze the joint there is a reverberating boom and it explodes into mist, the round from Genista's cannon detonating on impact.

The final insect tries a new tactic that catches Delphinium momentarily off guard. Considering these larger ones are easily longer than a FranXX is tall, when the last bends its legs and propels itself into the air it is unexpected to say the least. However, this also proves to be the creature's fatal mistake. When on the ground they were much harder for Delphinium to defeat because of the curvature of their carapace deflecting slashing weapons like her blades. In the air though, it nicely exposes their unarmored underside. Delphinium thrusts both swords upward and skewers the creature on her blades before tearing it in half as she pulls them apart.

The battle continues for close to fifteen minutes with no clear victor. The Klaxosaurs continue to be cut down by Squads 13 and 26, but just as quickly more take their place. Sadly, the combat is beginning to weigh on the FranXX. The Klaxosaurs that appear are fresh, but you have been fighting this entire time.

"Where are they all coming from?!" Argentea whines. "We have to have killed at least fifty of them!" "It doesn't look like they are slowing down either," Mitsuru grimly adds. "We are running out of energy," Code 423 says as the standard model FranXX jabs her spear into one of the creatures.

"Right then," you shout. "New plan, on my signal we all break for the elevator shaft." There is a chorus of acknowledgements. "Ready, go!" As you finish speaking Strelitzia, Argentea, and Delphinium rush back to Chlorophytum and Genista. The pair cover your retreat and when you arrive fall in behind you as you make a break for Squad 26.

Upon reaching the defensive line Squad 26 had made they fire their spears once more, electrocuting the Klaxosaurs in a line to open a path forward. Both squads rush through the gap which is immediately filled after.

"They're still coming!" Genista shrieks. "Don't stop!" Delphinium shouts. As you round a corner the elevator shaft comes into view. In an unbelievable stroke of luck, the elevator is not only on this floor, but its doors are open and waiting for you to board. "Everyone in!" you shout as Genista, Strelitzia, and two of Squad 26's FranXX pile on behind you.

Unfortunately, this is where things begin to go wrong. As Genista steps into the elevator there is a loud creaking sound, followed by a snap. _That sound was the cable holding the elevator snapping wasn't it?_ Time seems to freeze for a moment as you realize what is happening. The elevator suddenly shakes violently, then lurches, sliding down several feet. Argentea is just about to reach out her hand as there is another snapping sound, and the elevator enters free fall.


	8. Chapter 7- Separation

**Hello guys! I decided that because of the way this chapter and the one before are being handled there was a piece of supplemental info that you could use so I will be dropping that below. P indicates they are the pistil and S the stamen.**

 **Squad 26 Unit 1 Codes 090-S and 112-P**

 **Squad 26 Unit 2 Codes 145-P and 252-S**

 **Squad 26 Unit 3 Codes 277-S and 355-P**

 **Squad 26 Unit 4 Codes 423-P and 426-S**

 **Squad 26 Unit 5 Codes 587-P and 690-S**

"Guys look out!" Argentea yells as she extends her hand to you. You don't even have time to react as the final cable supporting the elevator gives out and it begins to plummet. The screams of Hiro and Zero Two, along with Futoshi, Kokoro and the two FranXX of Squad 26 are nearly deafening in your ears, but then again, your screams a likely just as loud in theirs.

"We've got to do something!" Ichigo shouts. You know she is right but that doesn't help to calm your nerves. "(Y/N)!" she shouts again. "I think I see the emergency brake." The internal monitors follow Delphinium's gaze as it comes to rest on a large red lever.

Forcing yourself to move you guide Delphinium to the lever. Without hesitation you throw it and your ears are immediately assaulted by an overpowering screeching noise. In addition to that Delphinium and the other FranXX are knocked off their feet by the sudden jolt the brakes cause due to the decreased momentum of the elevator.

"Everyone disconnect!" you shout. "Why?" Code 423 screams back. "If we don't then the pistils will take the impact when we hit the ground," you reply, severing your connection to Delphinium. "Hang on!" You and Ichigo brace yourselves and wait for the inevitable.

Close to thirty seconds later the elevator smashes into the base of the shaft. Thanks to the emergency brake its rapid descent went from terminal to dangerous as the speed dropped each second after you had thrown the lever. However, that doesn't stop you from being thrown about the inside of Delphinium's cockpit when you reach the bottom. Due to the safety harness that had come out of your chair and Ichigo being encapsulated in the device used for ejection both of you made it out alive.

Once you regain the ability to think straight you release yourself from the hold the chair is keeping you in and fall to the floor of the cockpit. As soon as you do you can feel the vertigo catching up with you, losing your breakfast as a result.

There is a slight hissing sound as the capsule that held Ichigo recedes. "You…good?" she pants. Her answer is your second round of vomiting before you roll over onto your back. "We're alive," you whisper. "We're alive," Ichigo confirms.

The two of you sit there in silence for close to a minute as you let your heart return to its normal pace and your mind to cease its spinning. Ichigo slowly sits up on the pistil's platform and begins tapping on the system controls. "Everyone status report," she orders.

"We're here," Hiro's voice whines. "I am alright, but Code 423 is unconscious," Code 426 answers. "We are fine, thanks to Futoshi," Kokoro says quietly. "Ow," is the only response you get from Squad 26's remaining FranXX. "Looks like everyone is alive," you say offering a silent thanks to whatever higher power may have saved you.

About fifteen minutes later after everyone has had some time to calm down you reconnect. The first thing you notice once Delphinium's vision is restored is the terrible shape everything at the bottom of the elevator shaft is in. The frame of the car itself is bent beyond recognition and a large deformed block is resting in its center, the counterweight.

"Guess we aren't going back that way," you mumble. "Speaking of, where are we?" "It appears we are at the bottom of the mineshaft," Code 690 answers as his FranXX's light illuminates the wreckage. "Guess we have no choice but to look for another way out then," Hiro adds.

"Genista, what is the status of the bomb?" Delphinium asks. "Just a moment," she replies, leaning her cannon against the wall. Very gingerly Genista reaches under her dress and produces an object no bigger than the palm of her hand. "It looks alright," she says offering it to Delphinium for inspection.

"Then we proceed as planned," Delphinium orders. "What about the others?" Futoshi asks. "Code 090 is a capable leader, he'll make sure that Argentea and Chlorophytum make it out alright," you reassure him. "As for now, the two of you will stay with us," you address units 4 and 5 of Squad 26. Both nod, "Understood, we will follow you."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Argentea's POV**

Twenty minutes earlier

"Guys look out!" Argentea shouts, extending her hand toward Delphinium. As she does however there is another snapping sound. A moment later the elevator containing three members of her squad, not to mention her closest friend, Kokoro, begins to fall. Argentea barely has time to withdraw her hand so it isn't crushed as it goes.

"Guys!" Zorome shouts. "Not good," Code 090 says in his consistent monotone voice. The lead FranXX of Squad 26 glances down the hall back the way they had come. As if on que several Klaxosaurs come around the corner, chittering and snapping their pincers together.

"We need to leave," the stoic voice continues. "Everyone follow us." Argentea watches in disbelief as Code 090's FranXX steps toward the elevator shaft once more. "Grab the cable and ride to the top," the voice of his partner states as the FranXX reaches out and grips the rapidly moving object.

Within a second the FranXX disappears from view. "He's crazy right?" Argentea shouts. "There is no way we make it out of that alive!" Rather than answer the two remaining units of Squad 26 each step toward the elevator shaft and follow in their leader's footsteps.

"Ikuno?" Argentea asks in a high-pitched tone as her voice cracks. "We don't have much of a choice," Chlorophytum responds. There is an audible sigh on the line before Mitsuru begins speaking, "If we continue to wait here we are going to die."

"I know that!" Argentea shouts back. Why doesn't he even sound concerned?! "Ikuno, we are leaving," Mitsuru states as Chlorophytum takes a step toward the elevator shaft, grabs the cable, then disappears.

"I hate him!" Argentea screams. "Miku, we don't have time," Zorome's response is much sharper than usual. Argentea shakily turns to the elevator shaft and sees the line continuing to spiral into the darkness. Alright, now or never!

Just as Argentea begins to reach toward the line she grinds to a halt. "Miku, come on!" Zorome shouts, worry now evident in his voice. "I can't!" she shouts back as she begins to panic. "If we don't go now the Klaxosaurs are going to get us!" Zorome retorts. "Bugs, Miku." The clattering of the Klaxosaurs behind them only serves as a reminder of how perilous their situation is.

"Alright," she whispers. "I'll try."

"Just close your eyes and let me do the rest," Zorome comforts her. His tone has gone from strained to soft, easing her mind if only just a bit. Just let go, everything will be alright, Miku tells herself as she closes her eyes. Once Miku ceases to fight Zorome for control, Argentea resumes her forward momentum.

The pink and white FranXX stands at the edge of the platform, then jumps. I almost feel weightless, Miku thinks. For a moment she falls before clutching the last of the ascending cable in her arms and wrapping her legs around it to further secure herself. The sound of the Klaxosaurs they had left behind quickly dissipates as Argentea ascends into the darkness.

The ride to the top is not comfortable, but it is quick. Within thirty seconds of grabbing the cable Argentea reaches the head of the shaft. Miku refuses to open her eyes for the entirety of the trip and as a result Argentea tumbles across the ground after the cable runs out and begins its trip back down the shaft.

"Did we make it?" Miku asks. "Course we did," is Zorome's confident reply. "I was piloting, wasn't I?" After that he has the nerve to! "Zorome if we weren't-" "Knock it off, both of you," a stern voice orders.

Looking to her side Argentea finds a standard model FranXX with its arms crossed looking squarely at her. "Now is not the time to be bickering with your partner," Code 090 continues. "We are separated from the rest of our unit in hostile territory."

Hearing that Argentea snaps back to reality. Oh no, where are Strelitzia, Genista, and Delphinium? They survived whatever happened when the elevator hit the bottom right? They have to.

"As of this moment you will be acting under my command," Squad 26's leader says firmly. "We will proceed to the mine's control center and enact Code 015's plan of restoring power to the facility." "But shouldn't we go after-," Argentea begins to whine. "There is nothing we can do for them now," Mitsuru interrupts in an unusually harsh tone. "Are you saying you're not even worried about them?!" Zorome shouts back. "Of course, we are," Chlorophytum replies. "But the best way for us to help them now is by going with Squad 26."

"Zorome?" Miku asks on a private line. "I don't like it," he grumbles. "But I don't think we have much choice. We couldn't get to them on our own." "We will go after them as soon as we can?" Argentea asks. "Without a doubt," Code 112 replies. "Genista is still carrying the bomb to destroy the nest. Should anything have happened to her we will need to finish the job ourselves."

Should anything have happened? No, Miku pushes the thought aside. They will all be alright. "Now that we are in agreeance," Code 090 says as his FranXX turns to face the dark hallway. "Squad 26, move out." Be careful guys, we will get there as soon as we can, Argentea thinks as she follows into the darkness once more.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Everyone ready?" Delphinium asks. A chorus of affirmatives sound. "Alright, Squad 13, let's move." Your formation of five FranXX begins to slowly march down the plated hallway of the mine. "Remember everyone," you caution. "Make as little noise as possible and if you see anything don't keep it to yourself."

Your group continues down the hall for close to five minutes but in that time not once does it intersect with another. This is odd, you tell yourself. The other floor had lots of junctions why would this one be so- "We've got something up here," Hiro whispers. "What is it?" Futoshi asks. "The path just stops," Hiro answers. "What do you mean stops?" Code 423 questions him.

There is a brief silence. "Come forward about fifteen hundred feet," Hiro says. Both FranXX of Squad 26 look to Delphinium, who nods. Over the next thirty seconds the four FranXX reach Strelitzia, who was acting as the squad's scout. As you make your way forward you notice that the steel paneling on the walls gives way to earth once more, as does the path beneath your feet.

Sure enough, when you arrive Hiro is correct. Before you is a solid face of rock and earth bringing the corridor to an abrupt end. "Were they expanding the mine and stopped because of the Klaxosaurs?" Code 690 asks. "That doesn't seem right," Delphinium replies. "There would still be equipment that was left behind. Whoever left this tunnel left it intentionally."

"Strelitzia," you say trying to figure out something. "Are you smelling anything?" "Lots of Klaxosaurs," she growls. "And they are close." "But if the trail ends here, and they aren't behind us," you quickly look over Delphinium's shoulder, confirming that there is nothing behind you in the tight space. "Then where could they possibly-"

You are interrupted as Delphinium's foot pushes clear through the space in which she had been pacing. She nearly falls forward as the foot sinks up to the ankle before she can right herself. As she pulls back the ground in front of her at the base of the wall crumbles, revealing another earthen tunnel leading downward.

"It appears to lead further underground ma'am," Code 426 states as her FranXX kneels beside the opening. "Well I'll be," you whisper. "Strelitzia, the scent?" Delphinium asks with a sidelong glance. The red and yellow FranXX leans her head over the hole then recoils, sticking out her virtual tongue in disgust. "They are down there," she confirms.

"Why would they hide the entrance?" Genista asks. "This must be where the real nest is," you answer. "The mine is part of it, but this is where we will need to plant the bomb." "Realistically speaking," Code 587 soft voice comes across the line. "The strongest Klaxosaurs are likely down this path. It will not be easy squad leader."

"We'll just have to be stronger then," Hiro says reassuringly. "Zero Two and I will take the lead again. We should be able to handle ourselves until you arrive if something happens." "Do it, but be careful," Delphinium orders.

"You hear that Darling?" Zero Two asks playfully. "We're going monster hunting." With that Strelitzia slips down the hole and disappears. Close to thirty seconds later Hiro sends an all clear and the remainder of the squad follows into the bowels of the Klaxosaur nest.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Squad 13 makes their way down the path you can't help but start to feel anxious. "Hey," you say to the image of Delphinium within the cockpit. "Hmm?" she acknowledges. "I've been thinking," you continue. "What Code 587 said is probably right. We are likely walking straight into the heart of the nest. Can we handle what is down there? Without Argentea and Chlorophytum we are severely lacking compared to normal."

"We have the two FranXX from Squad 26," she replies. "But I see your point. We just need to set the bomb and get out of here as fast as possible." "Yeah, you're right," you agree. "Thanks, just needed to calm my nerves a bit." Delphinium smiles, "Any time."

"Guys," Hiro radios. "You will want to see this." "What is it Hiro?" Delphinium questions. "It's… hard to explain," he answers. "Alright, we are on our way," you reply.

As Delphinium closes the distance between Strelitzia and the rest of Squad 13 something strange happens. While moving through the tunnel Delphinium's vision begins to blur and slowly but surely it is encapsulated in white.

Noticing the reason for the issue Delphinium's systems automatically shut down her lowlight vision. When it does what you see amazes you. "Wow," Delphinium gasps.

Now that your vision has returned you find yourself in a large room. It is easily as tall as five FranXX and several times wider. The reason for Delphinium's lowlight shut off becomes clear as well. In the center of the room, several thousand feet from you flows a river of molten rock. The walls of the room are covered in a honeycomb like design with one out of every three glowing orange with the magma energy that has been packed inside it. Together these two phenomena illuminate the room enough that you can easily see across it to the other side and most of the way to the ceiling.

"This is incredible," you whisper. "Told you you'd want to see it," Hiro quietly chuckles. "Genista, bring the rest of the squad forward," Delphinium orders, her voice still in awe. "It's so beautiful, isn't it Darling?" Strelitzia asks.

Strelitzia and Delphinium continue to admire until the remaining units of Squad 13 arrive. "Amazing," Genista says. "I've never seen anything so pretty." "Do you think the Klaxosaurs made this?" Code 426 wonders aloud as the FranXX split up to explore the room.

"Maybe they aren't just mindless monsters," Code 587 says as her FranXX kneels beside the flowing magma. "What are you talking about?" Code 690 shoots back. "The Klaxosaurs have done nothing but try to kill us from the beginning. They've never shown intelligence expect for in combat."

"What do you make of this?" Delphinium asks with a sidelong glance. "I don't know what to," you answer. "This is far beyond what simple mindless drones could do. I mean, look at it. This is organized and structured. It was clearly built but, could Klaxosaurs really do this?"

Nearby Strelitzia inspects one of the magma filled honeycombs. The magma seems to completely fill the honeycomb but doesn't flow out. She taps the exterior of the container and finds a viscus barrier holding the liquid inside.

"I think we could use this," she mumbles. "What do you mean Zero Two?" Hiro asks. "Strelitzia has about half her fuel left," Zero Two answers. "This does look like the magma fuel they put in FranXX," Code 423 offers. Upon further inspection you find them to be correct. The magma flowing in the river had a different shade and consistency than that held in storage.

"You want to try and refuel Strelitzia with it?" Hiro asks, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "Mhmm," Strelitzia nods. "Even if we get some on us it won't hurt, see Darling." As she speaks Strelitzia plunges her hand into the honeycomb. This is accompanied by Hiro's scream but a moment later when Strelitzia withdraws the appendage unscathed he calms down.

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea," Genista shrieks. "I think we made them mad." You follow the barrel of Genista's cannon and sure enough from the other side of the cavern several Klaxosaurs emerge. "Everyone prepare for combat!" Delphinium shouts. And with that the battle begins.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Argentea's POV**

"That was the last one," Argentea announces as she removes her claws from the Klaxosaur husk. "That makes fifteen," Code 090 says. "It's almost like they are patrolling," Ikuno murmurs.

"The good news is we should be near the mine's control center," Code 112 adds attempting to lighten the mood. The map appears once again, with the same blinking dot representing Squad 26's location. "Just another half mile or so."

"Good, let's make this quick and then get back to the others!" Zorome cheers. Yeah! Miku cheers internally. The sooner we reconnect with them the better. "Let's move," Code 090 orders and everyone quickly falls in line behind him. There is a renewed spring in their steps, as if they are almost out of the nightmare that this mission has been.

"There!" Argentea shouts as they approach a tall metal door. On the wall beside it the words "Command and Control Center" are written. "We made it!" "Alright everyone, don't let your guard down," Code 090 cautions.

"Transmitting access code," Code 112 announces as the squad stacks up around the door. While Chlorophytum and the units of Squad 26 wait on either side of the door Argentea stands directly in front of it, ready to take on whatever might come out.

Thirty seconds pass in silence. What is taking so long? "Code wasn't received," 112 says sounding somewhat disappointed. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way," Zorome excitedly cheers as Argentea digs her claws into the metal. "What are you?!" Code 090 begins to exclaim but stops as the door begins to slowly slide up due to the force Argentea is exerting on it.

Two of the others quickly slide their hands under the door and lift as Argentea withdraws her claws. "See," Argentea pants. "Just needed a little-" Argentea doesn't finish her statement as she is knocked to the ground. "Zorome!" the pink and white FranXX shrieks in terror before realizing that nothing is happening. Miku opens her eyes to find the face of an inactive standard model FranXX hovering just before hers.

A moment later when she realizes that she is holding just the head of a FranXX she lets out another cry before tossing it aside. "What the hell was that?" Zorome demands. However, there is no response. "Guys?"

As Argentea gets to her feet she finds Squad 26 standing in a small semicircle around something by the door. Making her way over she finds out what it is. The headless body of a standard model FranXX. "Did I? Did we?" Miku begins to panic.

"No," Code 252 answers. "See the puncture wound in the chest? They were gone long before you cut off the head." That is enough to calm Miku's nerves for a moment but then her curiosity kicks in. "What is another FranXX doing down here?"

"Clearly," Mitsuru answers in a mocking tone. "We are not the first to be sent down here." "Let's look around," Code 090 says. As his light shines into the command center several there is a sparkle from two different locations. Upon further inspection they turn out to be two more standard model FranXX, or what's left of them.

The first is torn into three distinct pieces. Miku cringes at the sight of her head and upper torso, waist and right leg, and finally her left leg, strewn across a small area. Was she still alive when they did that? The second is almost more brutal. The unit is mostly in one piece, but her armor has been stripped revealing the machine's inner workings. From there it is easily visible how the FranXX met its end. The heavy lines that carry the magma energy are torn to shreds. There are scorch marks on the underside of her chin indicating that when the lines ruptured the cockpit was likely flooded with magma fuel.

"What happened?" Ikuno whispers in shock. "They weren't just killed, it looks like the Klaxosaurs wanted them to suffer." This hits especially close to home for the pistils, after all they would have felt this if they were the unfortunate souls to have been connected to these units.

"Let's see if we can find anything," Code 090 says quietly. "145, you and 252 look for the control panel." "Yes sir," the FranXX replies before moving further into the room.

"Zorome," Argentea's face appears inside her cockpit. The usually smiley boy sits in the pilot's chair with a very not Zorome expression, one wrought with sadness. "Don't worry," he finally replies after close to thirty seconds. "I won't ever let this happen to you." These words warm Miku's heart. "Thank you," she whispers.

"Hey lead, I found something," Code 355 announces. Argentea and Chlorophytum join the two FranXX in standing over the one Argentea had decapitated. Code 355's FranXX points to the shoulder of the unit. There a small number is written, like those of Squad 26's FranXX, 97. Beside the number is a ′ indicating it as the lead FranXX of the squad. The head also now rests beside the unit. "Listen."

"This is Code 085," a female voice speaks. "Squad leader of Plantation 97. The commander has ordered us to seal the mine because we couldn't contain the Klaxosaurs within. He said he hopes that they will be unable to breach the blast door of the facility. I've ordered units 2 and 5 back to the plantation. They are wounded and there is no reason for them to remain here with us."

"Sadly, the only way to seal the mine is from the central control center. That means we will be sealing ourselves in as well. Code 851 was worried that we will starve, I didn't have the heart to tell him the Klaxosaurs will do it long before then. But those are our orders, and it is our duty to give our lives in service to Papa."

There is a rattling in the background. "We're ready?" Code 085 asks. "Then commence with the door's sealing process." The rumbling grows even louder. "We hold them here," Code 085 says sternly. "The door is just up the hall, and this is the only way to it. I only hope that-"

The recording stops abruptly. "I'm afraid that's all there is," Code 277 says. "They were ordered to seal themselves in the mine with the Klaxosaurs," Chlorophytum quietly states. "Why would they do that?" Zorome asks. "They had to know it meant they were going to die."

"Dying in service to Papa is what all parasites strive for," Code 112 answers. "But," Argentea whispers. "They couldn't have wanted that, to die I mean. There had to be some other way. Why just leave them?" "Because there are always more parasites," Code 090 answers. "You should know that by now. Code 056 was lost during the kissing between our plantations and I doubt it took a week before his replacement arrived. Our job is to protect the plantations as best we can until we die, then the next squad will pick up where we left off."

How can he say that so calmly! Miku shouts to herself. I want to protect the plantations and serve Papa too, but I don't want to die! Even the stoic Chlorophytum looks somewhat uncomfortable with the speech Code 090 had just made.

Before the conversation can go any further however the lights overhead begin to flicker. "The power?" Mitsuru wonders aloud. Several moments later the hall is bathed in light. "We managed to get the power back on," Code 145 reports as her FranXX stands once more. "Good," Code 090 replies. "Now we can begin looking for Squad 13."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do you think the children are doing?" Nana asks with a hint of worry. "I am sure they will be fine," Hachi answers looking down at the paperwork on his desk. "Do you think we should have held off on this mission?" Nana presses further. "Squad 97 was lost trying to clear out the nest."

"The doctor believes that they are ready," Hachi answers. A pair of hands come down on his desk obstructing his view of the papers. Glancing up he finds Nana leaning over the desk with a stiff expression. "I am worried about them," she says firmly. "There is nothing we can do for them now," Hachi explains. "Only wait for their return."

Unsatisfied with his answer Nana storms out of the office. "Why must she always be like this?" he asks no one in particular. Nana had come in close to twenty minutes ago and her nervous pacing had been enough to keep him from getting any work done. "Oh well," he grumbles looking back to the papers on his desk.

'Klaxosaur Nest Scouting Report. Estimated enemy presence 250 Conrad Class, 30 Mohorovicic Class, 1 unclassified – presumed Gutenberg.'

"This will be tough," Hachi says. "Come back safe children."


	9. Chapter 8- Belly of the Beast

**Hello boys, I'm back! Kudos to whoever gets the reference there. Anyway this chapter is special in several ways. First it is the longest to have been written for either Insurrection or Homecoming at over 9k words. You may need to take this in multiple sittings as a result. Second and more importantly, this also marks the end of the first arc of our story. Now that it is complete I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so please don't hesitate to leave a review or comment!**

 **I'd also like to take a moment and thank FrozenSynapse for his help with this chapter and the revised versions of the previous ones that will be coming in the next week or so and welcome him as a member of my editing team. And now I've gone on long enough, on to why you're here, the chapter. Enjoy!**

"It feels like we've been down here for hours," Futoshi complains. You take a quick glance towards the other FranXX, seeing the same exhaustion on each of their own faces. "That's because we have," you reply, returning your gaze to the clock in the cockpit. It reads 1940, nearly eight hours since you had begun the mission. "It is unfortunate that we have been unable to find a way out," Code 423 adds as Squad 13 continues to make their way down another dark tunnel. "I am more concerned that we haven't heard from 090," 426 states. "There is nothing to be worried about, right?" 690 asks. "I mean, he's the strongest pilot in our squad."

It has been close to an hour now since you had left the room containing the magma river and honeycomb storage structures. You all had fanned out across the entire room after destroying a small group of Klaxosaurs to explore, only to find the same repeating pattern of beautifully crafted honeycombs and more pulsating magma. The group had taken the time to refuel their FranXX, utilizing the magma energy contained in the specialized honeycombs, before moving onward.

"We haven't seen any Klaxosaurs recently either," Delphinium mumbles. Like Delphinium said, you haven't seen a single Klaxosaur since the ones you had dispatched in the illuminated room. For being this deep inside of the nest, it's starting to worry you. "Maybe… we got all of them?" Genista asks tentatively, her voice quivering. "I doubt it," Hiro replies. Unfortunately, you agree with Hiro.

Suddenly, Strelitzia holds up her fist at the front of the formation and the group grinds to a halt. She intently focuses on a point in the distance while she breathes in a large draught of air. "There are at least two Klaxosaurs in the next chamber," she states after tasting the air once more, "and they're bigger than what we've been fighting."

Genita and Delphinium nod their assent, but the Squad 26 FranXX aren't so enthusiastic."How can she tell?" Code 587 whispers. "Probably because she's one of them," 426 quietly answers. "Shut up or she'll hear you!" 423 hisses in reply.

"Alright guys, enough," you say, causing the members of Squad 26 to fall silent. "We have to keep moving," Delphinium continues as she draws the first of her two swords from its resting place on her back. "We'll take them by surprise if we can, but we're going to have to fight either way." The other FranXX nod and brandish their weapons, while Genista checks the contents of her cannon's revolving magazine. "Once we're in there, work together," you state. "No heroics, got it Zero Two?" There is a groan from Strelitzia's general direction, but she doesn't protest.

With that settled, the squad slowly makes their way into the chamber. Since the next cavern is extremely dark, Delphinium is one again in low-light mode, bathing your vision in grayscale.

Delphinium is the first to enter with Strelitzia close behind her. At a glance the room doesn't appear too large, but more importantly it appears empty. "I thought you said there were Klaxosaurs here," Delphinium whispers. "There are," Strelitzia sharply replies.

"AAAAHHH!" A scream comes from the rear of your formation. As you turn to face the sound you are shocked to find one of Squad 26's FranXX pinned to the ground, with a praying mantis-shaped Klaxosaur standing over her. The monster is easily one and a half times as tall as the FranXX, with two orb-shaped eyes that allow it to see in any direction. Not to mention the serrated blades that pass for forearms it has tucked against its chest.

"Get it off!" Code 426 shouts in terror. Before anyone has time to react, however, the Klaxosaur moves with lightning speed, biting the downed FranXX's arm just above the elbow. Code 423 lets out a cry in pain as the creature easily shears through the alloy that her arm is comprised of. As a result, the fuel lines within the appendage rupture, bathing the Klaxosaur in the magma fuel it so very much desires.

At the same time, Hiro yells "shit!" as a second identical Klaxosaur drops from the ceiling of the room. This one extends both of its forearms into a fighting stance and hisses at Strelitzia. "Genista, back up Strelitzia!" Delphinium shouts. "Code 690, you're with us!" you follow up as Delphinium charges the Klaxosaur that pins your squadmate to the ground.

As you approach the creature you hear a _whoosh_ beside you as the head of Code 587's spear embeds itself in the beast's abdomen. A moment later, hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity arc up the spear's shaft before violently electrocuting the mantis. The Klaxosaur screeches before turning away from the broken FranXX, placing itself between you and your injured ally, chomping its mandibles angrily.

Without missing a beat, Delphinium engages with the insect, thrusting and parrying with each of her blades. Large, sweeping slashes only serve to bounce off of the Klaxosaur's carapace. "It's too fast!" Delphinium grunts as she deflects one of the bladed arms, only for the next to drag along her midsection. There is a slight sound of tearing metal and on screen you see the damage, a few minor cuts to Delphinium's stomach. They're nothing life threatening, but they're certainly something you would rather Ichigo not have felt.

"Activate the thrusters," you shout as Delphinium rolls to avoid another lightning-fast strike. "No good," she breathlessly replies, "there's not enough room to use them and this thing won't give me an opening to hit it."

"We've got your back," a voice shouts as a spear pierces the mantis' front left leg. The head immediately snaps to Code 690's FranXX and it lashes out with one of its forearms. This distraction buys Delphinium the lapse in focus she needed to strike, and she does so with enthusiasm. Cutting in a X motion with her swords, she is able to cleanly bisect one of the Klaxosaur's legs just above the knee. The creature stumbles backward, its center of gravity having shifted irreparable, before regaining a semblance of balance and growling at Delphinium.

Now truly angry, the Klaxosaur continues to emit its high-pitched hissing sound as Delphinium and the other standard FranXX circle it. "It can't defend both sides at once," you say. "Hit it together on my mark." Code 587 nods in response. "Roger." "Three," you begin the countdown, "two, one."

As you finish speaking, Code 587's FranXX lowers her spear and charges the Klaxosaur. At the same time, Delphinium fires a microburst from her thrusters that allows her to close in on the creature in an instant. Sadly, when Delphinium slashes at the waist of the Klaxosaur, the curvature of its carapace deflects her blow for the second time today. Code 587, however, succeeds in piercing the armor of its abdomen with her spear.

With another screech the Klaxosaur swings to its side, both arms connecting with the offending FranXX. Fortunately for her, she is hit by the blunted outer sides of the appendages so the only damage she takes is from her eventual collision with the nearby cavern wall. Unfortunately for the Klaxosaur, Delphinium is right on its heels.

Switching tactics, Delphinium drives the point of one of her blades into the insect. Once again, the Klaxosaur's head snaps to its assailant as Delphinium is still fighting to withdraw her blade. Before you have time to react, the creature's lighting reflexes allow it to wrap Delphinium within its arms.

"Damn it!" you shout as it slowly lifts Delphinium toward its head. It almost appears as if the Klaxosaur is salivating while its many mouthparts snap open and closed. "(Y/N)!" Ichigo screams at the top of her lungs, pure terror evident in her voice.

Meanwhile, your mind is work a million miles a minute. There has to be some way out of this, and you have to find it. _Can't break free. Arms and legs are locked together. Thrusters won't fire fast enough. Come on, fix it or Ichigo dies!_

 _Whoosh!_

Just as the Klaxosaur is about to tear open Delphinum's neck, an orange object impales itself in the creature's maw. A moment later it glows a pure orange as the wire ionizes the air around it and the Klaxosaur is filled with five million volts of electricity.

This shock continues for close to fifteen seconds. The entire time, the Klaxosaur is motionless except for a slight trembling, its joints having been paralyzed by the shock. As the effect fades, Delphinium falls to the ground unscathed. The Klaxosaur seems to fold in on itself as it collapses in a heap.

"We got it," a voice whispers. As Delphinium stands she sees her savior. Standing a short distance away, with one arm hanging limply at her side and a headless spear in her hand, is the FranXX piloted by Codes 423 and 426.

"The hell were those things?" Hiro asks. "Moho," Strelitzia answers. "Hive Guardians, by the look of it. We're close."

As Strelitzia finishes speaking, Code 423's FranXX falls to her knees. She clutches her left arm as Delphinium approaches. The wound is hardly clean. The outer layer of the armor has been torn apart like it was tissue paper. Beyond that, the internal servos have been crushed and the lines carrying the magma energy through her arm have been severed.

"Tell me what you're feeling," Delphinium asks in a gentle tone as she kneels beside her. "It hurts," Code 423 replies. "I know how you feel," Delphinium says, putting an arm around the injured FranXX. Squad 26's other FranXX takes her remaining arm and together they return their squadmate to her feet.

"Can you move?" you ask on a direct line to the FranXX's stamen. "Yes," 426 answers, "we can walk. Our left arm is worthless though." "Stay out of the fighting for now, then," you order. "We'll get her looked at as soon as we make it back to the surface."

Interestingly, Strelitzia looks torn by what she is seeing. Her expression is very reminiscent of guilt, but she remains silent. "I'm sorry," Hiro offers in her stead. "If we could have known where they were… " "No, thank you," Code 423 replies. "If we hadn't known the Klaxosaurs were here before entering, we probably wouldn't still be alive right now." Strelitzia's grim demeanor seems to soften a little bit before she turns back around and drives her lance once more into the corpse of her kill.

"We need to keep moving," Delphinium states. No one objects. Once again, everyone falls into formation and Strelitzia resumes her duties as scout. She lead the group past the two Klaxosaur corpses and into the tunnel in the back of the room. Before long, she cautions, "the stench is awful. We're close to the end."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here," Strelitzia whispers as your group exits the tunnel into a large room. Well, "large" doesn't do justice to the size of this room. You are unable to see to the other side even with the extended vision that the FranXX's low-light mode allows. The ceiling is also out of sight, slowly fading to a black void above you. Looking to the left and right every three hundred or so feet, there are additional tunnels that all empty into this massive cavern.

"I think we've found the central chamber," Delphinium replies as you take in the view. "It's huge!" Futoshi quietly exclaims. "We can't see to the other side," Genista reaffirms. "How many Klaxosaurs do you think are in here?" Code 587 wonders aloud. "Way more than I am interested in fighting," you answer.

"What's that?" Code 423 asks as her FranXX points to a large glowing shape in the distance. Much to your surprise, when you follow 423's gaze you find a large dome shape in the middle of the cavern. _We can't even call that_ massive, you think. _It's nearly as wide as a plantation and three quarters as tall._

Suddenly, the entire cavern begins to shake. Rocks fall from the ceiling above and small portions of the cliff you are currently standing on give way. In the distance you see something unbelievable. The dome shakes momentarily before it begins to… rise. As it does, you realize the truth about the structure. "It's a Klaxosaur," you whisper, unable to say anything more.

This Klaxosaur is unlike anything you had seen before. It is vaguely spider-like, standing on four, multi-jointed legs. They each widen and thicken on their outermost segments, the front ones more than the others, before ending in a long spike. The forward legs have an additional spike protruding from their tops, in addition to being littered with smaller ones all along their front. The smaller torso of the creature very quickly flares outward into a wide carapace at the back, roughly mushroom-shaped and like the abdomen of a spider. It is pocketed with small divots, each emitting an eerie Klaxosaur blue glow. The head was something else entirely. It sits almost on top of the Klaxosaur's armored shoulders, starting in the back as a jagged semicircle adorned with horns, before narrowing to a point that curves upwards. Before that point, one to either side, sit the creature's piercing yellow eyes. The creature's mouth below them is twisted into a snarl, exposing a blue tongue that covers the short spines on the underside of its chin.

As you stand in a mix of awe and horror at this new Klaxosaur, something else happens that causes your jaw to drop even further. From one of the divots on the creature's mushroom back, another of the mantis-like Hive Guardians emerges. It only looks to be the size of a toy, and it is only then that you realize just how massive this creature must be.

"What do we do?" Code 426 asks softly, the sound of mounting dread washing over his voice. "I…" Delphinium starts to speak, only to leave her thought unfinished. "That thing is nearly as big as a plantation," you remark. "It's what is keeping this nest alive," Zero Two growls, seeming to be the only one not in some form of shock. "The Brood Mother."

"Can we even kill something that big?" Code 690 whispers. "We beat Target Beta," Delphinium states, the strength returning to her voice. "We can beat this one too." "Mhmm. Everything has a weakness," you add as Delphinium's internal monitors zoom in on the leviathan. "We just have to find it and exploit it."

"Everyone look around," Hiro says, "maybe there will be something down here we can use." As the others search the area, you and Ichigo instead choose to stare at the Klaxosaur and analyze its movements. Some thirty seconds pass as you watch the Brood Mother slowly move around the cavern. "It's really slow," Ichigo says to you on a private line. "Yeah," you agree, as the lumbering giant walks through a pillar of stone rather than around it. "What can you tell me about Target Beta?" you inquire. "Well, it was the largest Klaxosaur I've ever seen. As tall as a plantation and strong enough to beat two FranXX squads," she answers.

 _Fantastic!_ you say sarcastically to yourself. _If Ichigo thinks this thing will be just as much a problem as it was then, we're in for a rough fight. How do we even fight something that big? Where would we begin to look for the core?_

"Anyone see anything?" Hiro questions. "Nothing," comes the reply from both Squad 26 FranXX. "There are lots of those rock things that hang from the ceiling," Genista says with a defeated expression, "but nothing we could use."

As the last few words leave Genista's mouth, the Klaxosaur takes another massive step. The shaking and trembling of the room is somewhat larger this time, making your FranXX shudder as well. You glance upwards, noticing that a few of the stalactites that Genista had mentioned beforehand have now broken free of the ceiling and fall to the cavern floor. As luck would have it, a Conrad, freshly birthed from the Mother, lies directly in the path of one of the sharpened rocks. You are unable to hear the screech from the creature from across the cavern, but you know there must be one as the falling earthen spear punctures the creature's abdomen and pins it to the ground.

"That's it," you whisper, scanning the ceiling of the room. "What's it?" Futoshi asks. "The stalactites," you answer, finding what you were looking for. On the far side of the room is a stalactite roughly half as tall as the Klaxosaur. The massive piece of earth is somehow still fastened to the ceiling, but a few blasts from Genista's cannon are likely to solve that problem.

"See the big one over there?" you continue. "If we drop it on the Klaxosaur we might be able to pin it down." The FranXX from Squad 23 don't look very thrilled with your proposed strategy. "That wouldn't kill it, though," Code 587 murmurs. "That's why we use the pores in its back," Delphinium picks up where you left off. "Klaxosaurs have been coming out of them, right? If they could come out that means the holes are large enough for us to go in." A hint of enthusiasm returns to Delphinium's voice, one that hasn't been there for quite a while. "Once it's pinned down, we'll waltz in, shatter the core, and be rid of it," you conclude with a smile.

"Forgive me for saying this, leader," Code 423 says, "but are you _insane?_ How are we supposed to drop that stalactite on it?"

"Genista," you say, causing her to quickly wilt now that she is the center of attention. "Kokoro, could you shoot it when we tell you?" She takes a brief moment to think before answering. "I can try," she replies with a nervous smile. "Good," Delphinium states. "Strelitzia and I will lure it into position. When I give the order, bring down the stalactite. Units 4 and 5 will stay with Genista and guard her from any Klaxosaurs that try to get in her way. Any questions?"

"I get to kill it," is the only response, and it unsurprisingly comes from Strelitzia. You chuckle inside the cockpit. If there was one thing you could always count on, it was her bloodlust. "Let's move out," Delphinium orders.

Several minutes later, the squad splits into two groups. Delphinium and Strelitzia make their way toward the Brood Mother while Genista and the members of Squad 26 set up not far from the stalactite your plan was based around.

Once everyone is in position, you kick things off. "Strelitzia, get its attention." With a devious smile, Strelitzia activates her jets and ascends until she is about halfway between the ceiling and the floor of the cavern. This also puts her roughly on the same level as the Brood Mother.

"Hey, you," Hiro shouts, his voice reverberating across the cavern. The Brood Mother slowly turns to face what is only a floating dot compared to itself. Then it begins to crawl forward, its powerful front legs pulling it toward Strelitzia. The pace is by no means quick, but it is much faster than you had anticipated having watched it slowly meander around the cavern for a bit. In addition, the sheer size of the Klaxosaur makes up for its relatively slow movement speed.

After Strelitzia gains its attention she darts back to the ground where Delphinium is waiting. "Got it," she smiles. "Good, now we just need to-" you stop as the Klaxosaur lets out a screech. It is still moving toward you at its steady pace, but the glow emitted from the pores on its back has grown significantly brighter. A moment later, when hordes of Conrad-class and another fifteen or so of the Hive Guardians emerge from within the creature, you learn why.

"Uh, guys?" Genista's voice comes over the comms. It is fraught with worry. "That's a lot more than we had thought." While Genista is indeed correct, it is far too late to attempt a different strategy. "Stick to the plan," you order, "we can't change it now. Strelitzia, let's go!"

Strelitzia and Delphinium rush across the floor of the cavern at a breakneck pace, running straight towards the waiting team of FranXX. The Brood Mother easily keeps pace with the two of you, despite looking like it's barely moving. All the whole, though, constant waves of Klaxosaur continue to stream out of the membrane of the Mother's back. Almost in consolidation to the task still ahead of you, a few of the creatures are unlucky enough to hop off in front of the Mother, becoming crushed into a pulp by her sheer size.

"Genista, now!" Delphinium shouts as she and Strelitzia grind to a halt just past the intended drop point. The blast of Genista's cannon echoes throughout the cavern as she fires five of her six shots into the stalactite your plan is centered around.

As the monstrous Klaxosaur stops beneath the stalactite, unsure of the noise, you wait for Genista's final shot to break it free. However, it never comes. "Genista!" Delphinium shouts as the Klaxosaur lifts one of its immense front legs. But this time it isn't to move, it is to crush the puny FranXX that had dared to annoy it.

Without warning, Strelitzia grabs Delphinium by the waist and activates her jets once more. The two FranXX begin to gain altitude but with the added weight from Delphinium, Strelitzia isn't able to fly like she normally could. The Klaxosaur also begins to adjust its trajectory, now just as easily able to swat the pair out of the sky as crush them underfoot.

As Strelitzia continues to strain herself against both gravity and the incoming Klaxosaur, her grips grows weaker. A moment later, a chunk of rock falls from the ceiling and catches her temple. The red and white FranXX involuntarily releases her grip on Delphinium, who begins to plummet back toward the cavern floor.

Inside Delphinium, you and Ichigo are both shouting as the ground rushes to meet you. You activate the thrusters on her waist and fire them at full burn, but it is barely enough to slow your fall. After hitting the ground, you are given no reprieve as the Brood Mother's attention turns to the easier prey.

Both Ichigo and yourself are too intently focused to speak to one another. Your mental connection does that even better for you. Delphinium, in an instant, shoots to her feet and continues to fire her thrusters in a desperate attempt to escape the Klaxosaur. By now, it has long since recovered from its missed attack. The massive appendage sweeps forward across the cavern floor in your direction, murderously approaching closer by the second.

Delphinium continues to try and outrun it, but as she does you come to a realization. _We aren't going to get away_. Seconds later as the leg draws close, you are left with no choice but to act. And in that fateful moment you are only able to think of one thing. _I must keep Ichigo safe._

 _Bang!_ A shot rings out.

"Ichigo!" In an instant, you release your hold on Delphinium's controls, dive as far forward as you can from the chair, and wrap your arms around her waist. With all the strength you can muster, your pull her from the pistil's platform just as the Brood Mother's claw buries Delphinium into the nearby wall. With Ichigo still firmly in your grasp, you are sent hurtling into the ceiling of the cockpit where your head hits the hard metal with a terrible _crack!_ The last thing you hear is the pained screeching of the Brood Mother, now mixed with pain as well as anger. _Genista… got it,_ you manage to think, before the world fades into a tortured black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo!" She hears you shout her name, but is so intently focused on trying to evade the incoming attack from the monstrous Klaxosaur that your cry goes unanswered. _Almost!_ she screams to herself as Delphinium's systems screech in her ears, warning her about the internal temperature of the thrusters.

Another second passes and she too comes to your realization. Delphinium can't outrun this damned thing's claw. _I'm going to die,_ is all she has time to think before her vision is filled with the green orbs usually seen when she connected to the FranXX. The orbs disappear just as quickly as they had materialized, and suddenly Ichigo finds herself inside Delphinium's cockpit.

Before she can question what is going on, she is thrown to the ceiling of the cockpit as Delphinium takes the hit from the gargantuan Klaxosaur. The impact is much softer than she had expected it to be. However, a moment later she plummets to the floor once more, which does indeed hurt as much as anticipated.

"Ow," Ichigo mumbles as she attempts to move. She blinks several times, trying to clear her vision of the stars that plague it. "(Y/N)," she groans. "(Y/N)." But she receives no answer. It is at this moment that she also realizes her impact with the ceiling wasn't nearly as hard as it should have been. _No… no. No, not again!_

Your lack of a response sobers her immediately and she pulls herself to her feet using the stamen's chair for support. As she casts her eyes over the cockpit as her mind enters a frenzy. "(Y/N)," she cries weakly. But there is still no response.

She stumbles forward to the pistil's platform, leaning against it to keep from falling. Her eyes frantically sweep across the confined area before stopping as quickly as she had begun. There, her worst fears are realized. Lying motionless in a heap before the entrance to Delphinium's cockpit is her partner.

"(Y/N)!" Ichigo cries as she throws herself to the ground once more. She turns over your body to find the entire left side of your face to be a single continuous bruise. Your cheekbones are clearly broken, and your jaw is fractured at best.

 _This can't be happening!_ Ichigo's mind begins to fall apart. _This isn't right! I lost Goro already… please, I can't lose him too._ Warm tears stream from Ichigo's eyes down to her chin before falling to the floor below. "(Y/N)," she whimpers. "Please don't do this to me (Y/N). Don't leave me here."

Slowly, she drags your body to the stamen's chair. She stops every few seconds as a new wave of sobbing rolls over her. With great effort, and an equal amount of tears, she heaves you into the seat and proceeds to fasten you in.

Then, just as it had before, something deep within her stirs. "I'll kill them," she mutters. "I'll kill all of them. I don't care if it kills me this time. I am going to kill every last Klaxosaur in this nest."

With renewed vigor, Ichigo climbs onto the platform and takes Delphinium's controls. The FranXX groans as its systems return to life. The familiar alarm that accompanies the lack of a stamen is lost on Ichigo, whose rational mind no longer properly functions. All the while, Ichigo pants as the stress from piloting in Stampede mode begins to kick in.

 _It doesn't hurt as bad as last time_ , Ichigo grunts. For whatever reason, she is correct. The transition to Stampede mode doesn't induce as much pain has it had the first time she had used it just over a month and a half ago. The pain is still excruciating, making her clench her teeth together so tightly that she could probably bite through a piece of leather and her own tongue in the process. However, this is still less than what she felt the first time.

Outside, Delphinium begins to change just as she had before. Her blades break apart into sections that each come to rest within her now paw-shaped hands. The faceplate slides up as a snout containing two rows of razor-sharp teeth comes forth and the armor plates on her neck fan out to resemble a mane. As the last of her blades slide into place, she throws back her head and unleashes a guttural howl.

The Brood Mother was still engaged with the remaining members of Squad 13 as Delphinium made her transformation, and so she goes completely unnoticed as she charges back toward the creature from her elevated location along the cliff. Delphinium is easily as fast in her Stampede mode as she is in her normal configuration and then some, so when she reaches the edge of the cliff and dives off with hesitation, her momentum is enough to carry her quite a long way.

As she falls she is given only a moment to observe the situation. Strelitzia is doing her best to keep the leviathan busy by leading it back and forth across the cavern. Using her ability to fly, she manages to stay just far enough to keep it entertained but not close enough to be swatted out of the sky. On the ground, Genista and the two FranXX of Squad 26 are in a desperate fight to avoid being overrun by the Klaxosaurs that have and continue to surge out of the Brood Mother. The many corpses of their kills are almost perpetually overrun, however, by more of the creatures.

Delphinium crashes to the ground with a satisfying squish. Below her is a thick blue pulp that had moments before been a Conrad-class Klaxosaur. Though her mind is hazy, Ichigo still has enough control to realize that her friends are in danger. _Hurt… friends. Must… kill!_

"Futoshi!" Genista screams as one of the Hive Guardian's forearms narrowly misses her. Her reprieve is short-lived, however, as the second swings low and catches her ankles. Kokoro lets out a cry in pain as she is swept off her feet by the jagged instrument. Her grip on the only thing keeping the Klaxosaur at arm's length, her cannon, is lost.

The Klaxosaur chirps in victory as it stands over the defeated Genista. The creature's mandibles rapidly oscillate as it draws closer, while Kokoro shrieks in terror. "Kokoro!" Futoshi screams, but it is no use. There is nothing that either of them can do to stop the monster.

Genista reflexively closes her eyes, not wanting to watch as the Klaxosaur bears down on her. As she curls closer into a ball, the briefest hint of wind makes itself known to her face. Moments later, she opens her eyes to find that the Klaxosaur no longer stands above her and she lets loose a small sigh of relief. She quickly sits up and glances to either side before resting her gaze on her savior, a blue and white wolf.

After tackling the Hive Guardian off of Genista, Delphinium tumbles several times before landing on her feet once more. The extra momentum from her charge sent her further than the Klaxosaur, so she whips around to once again face her opponent. The now very angry Hive Guardian stands and snaps in her direction.

 _Kill._

Delphinium charges at the creature in a zig-zag pattern to try and throw off its perception. She is partially successful as the first strike misses her completely, making contact with the spot she had been in a moment before. It is also enough to provide her with an ample opportunity to strike.

Dashing under the Klaxosaur, Delphinium lunges at one of its hind legs. Having lost sight of its opponent, the Klaxosaur has no time to react as Delphinium sinks her teeth into the appendage, plants her feet, and pulls with every fiber of her being. The result is an agonized screech from the Klaxosaur as its leg is cleanly pulled from its socket.

Delphinium doesn't stop there, however. Now that she was in Stampede mode, the normal mental capacity Ichigo normally boasted was dialed down to her more basic functions. In the place of those higher-level functions, however, all of her senses seemed to be heightened in compensation. In addition, a more primal force seemed to have awakened within her, serving to guide her with her fighting. Showing her the most effective places to strike and how to breach the Hive Guardian's defense were just two of the intrinsic senses she had gained from this connection.

The Klaxosaur collapses and Delphinium lies in wait for when it does. It attempts to protect itself from her assault by rapidly swinging its forearms in wide arcs, effectively creating a buzz saw in an area in front of it. However, because it is immobilized, Delphinium circles the squirming creature before pouncing on it from behind.

It is here that Ichigo's uncontrolled anger shows through. The Klaxosaur is clearly at her mercy, but instead of killing it outright, Delphinium sinks her teeth into its back before ripping out a chunk of flesh. Then, she rakes her claws across the struggling creature's back, making sure to cover as much area as possible. Finally, after having her fill of toying with the dying creature, Delphinium tears out its throat and with it, the core.

Genista looks on, clearly mortified by the mangled corpse of the Hive Guardian. Her left hand covers her mouth while the right feebly keeps her upright in her sitting position. However before she can say a word, Delphinium takes off toward another Klaxosaur that is harassing Code 423.

Genista watches as Delphinium mauls and maims yet another Hive Guardian. The first leap she takes towards the beast results in the loss of its left arm, severed at the shoulder by her razor fangs. Two of its rear legs follow as she takes advantage of the Klaxosaurs confusion. It topples to the ground as her teeth sink into its neck. As the creature dies, she spits out the remnants of its core before trotting over towards Genista.

"Ichigo…?" Genista asks. Delphinium maintains her snarl before walking up to Genista and pawing at the ground near her feet. "What are you looking for?" Genista questions. A moment later, there is a loud thunk as Delphinium's paw connects with something solid in the earth. The wolf's snout disappears into the hole for a moment and then reappears, dragging with it the bomb. Genista's expression shifts to one of shock as her hands run to the pocket of her dress where the bomb had been stored for safekeeping. As expected, when she does her hand finds nothing but emptiness. "Thank you, Ichigo," Genista says.

However, when Genista reaches for the bomb something strange happens. Delphinium snaps at her. "Ichigo?" Genista asks worriedly. Delphinium scoops up the bomb with her maw, gives one last look at Genista, then sprints off in the direction of the Brood Mother. "Ichigo!"

It is no surprise that as Delphinium closes in on the Brood Mother she finds Strelitzia fighting it. In her usual show of heroics, Strelitzia is trying her best to bring the behemoth down, flying circles around the trapped creature while dragging her lance along its hide.

Delphinium makes it to the Brood Mother without much issue as a result. Strelitzia is a very effective distraction. Upon her arrival she scales its smaller back leg, which rests uselessly against the ground. From there, she climbs onto its mushroom-like back and heads for the nearest pore.

It is strange being inside a Klaxosaur. Most parasites don't even know what it would look like. Ichigo certainly did not until Delphinium dove headlong into one of the open holes on the Brood Mother's back. It is oddly bright inside, with the wall of the tunnel she is currently in being made entirely of the weird, blue-glowing substance all Klaxosaurs seemed to possess. As she continues down the tunnel at full speed, she notices several other tunnels branch into the one she is currently traveling down.

Another minute or so of travel and she reaches the end of the tunnel system. The large cavity Delphinium has entered contains only a single item, a mass of Klaxosaur cores easily twice the size of Delphinium. Delphinium pants for a moment, the exertion of her journey catching up with her before laying down beside the coagulation of core. She spits out the bomb she had been carrying and becomes acutely aware of the ticking sound it is now making.

"Ichigo…" a garbled voice comes across the comms. "-go, the tim… ing down. Have to…." The transmission is lost in static, leaving Ichigo alone. While she is still connected to Delphinium, which remains in Stampede mode, something strange happens. Her ability to think rationally returns.

 _I'm in control again_ , she realizes. She takes a moment to examine the bomb and becomes aware of a timer ticking down in the upper left portion of her vision. _Doesn't matter though, I'm not leaving. Why would I? I've lost two partners now. Both of them died trying to protect me. What makes me so damn important?!_

Delphinium takes several deep breaths and adjusts her head to rest against her paws, serving to calm her slightly. _It doesn't matter,_ she tells herself. _I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me again. I'll stay here and protect the bomb until it detonates. That's the only way to make things right._

Delphinium's ear twitches. That clicking sound, Klaxosaurs. The she-wolf rises to her feet and prepares to fend off her attackers, but they don't immediately make themselves known. Another thirty seconds tick by before they finally appear down another of the Brood Mother's veins. _Alright_ , Ichigo tells herself as she feels Stampede mode once again clouding her mind. _I have to do this. For Goro. For (Y/N). I must… KILL._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You come to consciousness and your eyes are immediately assaulted by a strange, glowing blue light. _Where am I?_ you ask yourself. The sound of metal on metal answers your question as you realize you are still inside Delphinium's cockpit. _Okay, so if I'm still in Delphinium, that means we must still be somewhere in the nest._

Looking ahead to the monitors that line Delphinium's cockpit, you find strange walls made completely out of a blue substance you believe to be Klaxosaur blood. In the center of your vision is the largest Klaxosaur core you've ever seen. _Huh. If I can see outside, that means Delphinium is active. So Ichigo must be…_

"Oh, shit," you whisper as you look down. In front of you, Ichigo is stiff as a board and the screen on her headdress shows her parasite connection to Delphinium is still active. "Stampede" flashes across the screen. "Ichigo…why?" you ask in disbelief.

You attempt to rise from your seated position but find yourself held in by a series of straps. You hastily undo them and rush to her side. "Ichigo," you say softly. "Ichigo, can you hear me?"

You receive no answer. You examine her face only to find that her beautiful emerald eyes are open, but glazed over. You cup her cheeks in your hands. Her soft blue hair falls down around her face, and slightly tickles your hands. "Ichigo, come on … it's me, it's (Y/N)."

Your heart sinks after another thirty seconds pass without an answer. Oh, _I know,_ you tell yourself. _If I try and connect with her, then it might bring Delphinium out of Stampede mode._

You hop back into the stamen's chair and grab the controls extending from Ichigo's waist. _Alright, here it goes_. You pull the triggers, fully expecting your vision to be bathed in the green orbs always present when a connection begins. Instead, you are left with only your normal view of the cockpit.

"Damn it!" you curse. You release the controls and hold your head in your hands. "Well now what?" you scream. _Wait_ , you think, as an idea begins to form. _Earlier, I was able to pull her out of a connection by removing her from the platform. That's how she connects to the FranXX, after all. Maybe if I can get her to release her hold on the controls, it can happen again._

You jump back to your feet and examine the platform. Ichigo's hands are tightly clasped around two controls not so different from your own, normally hidden behind recesses in the platform itself. Similarly, her feet are locked in place so that she will not shift while the FranXX is in motion.

You begin by reaching down and attempt to pry the fingers of her right hand off of the controls. However, you are met with a surprising amount of resistance and are unable to remove them. The same proves to be true for her left hand as well, and you know that the locks around her ankles are tied directly to her hand's connection, so trying there will do you no good.

"You know, Ichigo," you grunt as you wrap your arms around her waist and prepare to pull, "I really do admire your fortitude." You pull with all your might but are unsuccessful. "But this is starting to get a little annoying." You try again, only to be met with the same result. "Look, I know you like teasing me and giving me a hard time, but this is ridiculous!" you shout, pulling a final time. In the end, your sweat-ridden hands lose their grip on each other and you fall to a heap beside Ichigo.

"Well," you say, standing once more and planting your feet, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but you leave me no choice." Putting everything you have into it, you charge the platform and tackle Ichigo from the side.

Much to your surprise, there is a clicking sound the instant you make contact. It turns out that sound was the locks around her ankles releasing and the two of you tumble across the floor of the cockpit. Coming to a rest puts you on your back and Ichigo on top of you.

Slowly, her eyes flutter open. "What… why am I?" she stops cold when her eyes meet yours. "(Y/N)?" her voice cracks. "(Y/N), is it really you?" "Yeah Ichigo," you smile. "It's me. I wouldn't leave you here by yourself."

What she does next blows your mind. Without warning, she rapidly closes the distance between the two of you, bringing her lips into contact with yours. _Wait, what?!_ you shout internally, _Ichigo, what the hell are… you…_ you stop. _Actually, this feels kind of nice._

The sensation you are experiencing is unlike anything you felt before. It is equal parts mysterious and natural. Ichigo's lips are soft and warm, so very inviting that it nearly overwhelms you.

But whatever it was, the feeling only lasts an instant as Ichigo quickly pulls away, her face now flushed with color. "I'm sorry!" she shouts. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just I thought you were dead that that I-"

Ichigo is silenced as you pull her into a hug. "It's alright," you whisper, soothingly stroking her hair. "But you almost died," Ichigo sobs, "and it was my fault." "I'm here now, aren't I?" you ask. "Yeah, but," Ichigo sniffles. "No 'buts,'" you stop her, "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you behind. Not ever."

After a minute or so, Ichigo begins to calm down. She slowly stands and makes her way back over to the platform. "So, where are we?" you ask, taking a seat behind her. "Uhh… inside the Brood Mother," Ichigo answers. "What?" you exclaim. " _Why_ are we inside of the Brood Mother?!"

"Well, I had to deliver the…" Ichigo trails off. "The what?" you demand. "You had to deliver the what, Ichigo?" At this time, you become acutely aware of a ticking sound in the background. Ichigo sheepishly looks back at you. "The bomb," she answers.

"Bomb!" Your eyes snap to the upper right corner of Delphinium's internal monitors. The mission clock is there at the top like it should be, but below it is a second time. This one counting down from nine minutes. "Please don't tell me that timer is the bomb?" you shout. "Well… I … um…" Ichigo stutters, "when I thought you were dead I kind of-"

"You can't be serious!" you scream. "We have to go! Now!" "Right!" Ichigo ceases trying to explain her actions and instead connects herself to Delphinium. With great speed, you grab the controls extending from her waist and commence the connection. _God, we'd better make it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If we die it's all your fault!" you shout to your partner as Delphinium shoots out of the Brood Mother, which still struggles angrily against the stalactite pinning it to the floor of the cavern. "I said I was sorry!" she shoots back. Without missing a stride, she hits the ground and rolls back to her feet. Quickly you take stock of your surroundings. You HUD doesn't register any of the other FranXX of Squad 13 in the nearby area. _Guess they all retreated when they saw the bomb's countdown begin._

"We don't have time to stop!" Ichigo's words pull you back to reality. Delphinium turns and begins to race across the cavern back in the direction Squad 13 had originally entered from. "I think everyone else got out already," you inform her, "they're not showing up on the HUD." Despite the gravity of the situation, you can still feel Ichigo's momentarily relief at your words through your mental connection.

As you attempt to navigate the maze of tunnels to escape the nest, you risk a glance at the countdown. _3:22._ "There's not much time left," you inform Ichigo. She hesitates for only the briefest of moments. "We'll make it," she reassures you, "we're nearly there."

As she finishes speaking, you round a corner and are greeted by a most unexpected sight. You are once again in the hall containing the remains of the elevator, but it is what awaits you at the end that amazes you. Nine FranXX gather around the base of the elevator shaft. "You made it!" Argentea shouts as a massive grin splits her face. Genista, along with Units 4 and 5 are collapsed on the floor of the elevator while Units 2 and 3 are rapidly running the steel cables through makeshift pulleys. Strelitzia, Argentea, and Code 090 stand in a defensive line, killing each and every Klaxosaur that gets too close as they try to escape.

"You stayed!" Delphinium's voice cracks as she rushes up to the group. "Everyone, on!" Code 090 orders, and the FranXX pile on to the makeshift elevator. As soon as you do, Units 2 and 3 begin to pull the cables and you begin a not so rapid ascent toward the top of the shaft. Seeing an opportunity to quicken your pace, Strelitzia takes the cable from Code 145's hands and activates her jets, pulling the elevator upward at a much faster rate.

You make it close to what you assume is halfway up the shaft when the timer reaches zero. There is a very muffled sound of the bomb's detonation before the world around you begins to tremble and shake. The steel plates making up the walls begin to bend under the force of the explosion even this far away.

At that time, the explosive force from the blast catches up with you. The rush of energy impacts the flat, circular floor making up the base of your elevator, which takes up the entirety of the shaft. For only a moment, the elevator stays suspended in the shaft. The massive pressure differential, however, acts upon the base of the elevator in the next instant. The upward force generated by the detonation accelerates the elevator much faster than Strelitzia ever could. You quickly overtake her and she is pinned to the floor, right beside the rest of Squads 13 and 26.

No less than ten seconds later you reach the top of the shaft. There, now that the pent-up pressure has another outlet in which to escape, the plate is thrown to one side of the shaft head. The two squads of FranXX are unceremoniously dumped across the floor of the top level of the mine.

Inside Delphinium's cockpit, you breathe a sigh of relief. You release your hold on the controls, letting them fall limp before they return to their inactive state on Ichigo's hips. "We made it," you breathlessly say to the ceiling of the cockpit.

However, you aren't given even a moment of peace like you had anticipated as Ichigo tackles you again. This time she doesn't do the strange thing where your lips are pressed together, but she does grip you tightly enough to guarantee you aren't moving. Her head is once again buried against your chest and the soft sound of her gentle sobbing reaches your ears.

"Ichi…go," you cough, "you're choking …. me." Her grip loosens, but she doesn't release you. With a slight glisten in her ever-striking emerald eyes, she looks up at you. "You… you said you'd never leave me." "I did," you reply with a smile. "Promise?" she asks. You answer her without hesitation. "I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Franxx walks down one of the many hallways of his private facility on the way to his office. _The last report from Hachi was several hours ago_ , he thinks to himself. _The children should be close to finished with the mission by now. It's only a single nest, after all._

When he reaches the end of the hallway, a door slides open. The elderly man makes his way into the all too familiar office and takes a seat at his massive oak desk. A wooden desk was something of a rare commodity in this day and age due to the world's present state, that was to say, a mostly uninhabitable wasteland. So the doctor enjoyed having something that reminded him of better times.

As he makes himself comfortable, the holographic display of his computer comes to life and announces an incoming call from Hachi. He lazily swipes it to the left, replacing the indicator with an image of Hachi's office. However, unlike when most reports were made to him, both of his subordinates are currently present.

"Nana, Hachi," the scientist greets them, "I trust you have news regarding the children?" His asking of this was a mere formality, as he already knew the answer. In fact, he already knew what answer would be given to the question of how they had performed. Nana's eyes revealed all. They looked completely normal and her makeup was impeccable, as always. The children had been successful, and everyone had survived at the very least. Had that not been the case, she likely wouldn't have been present. If she had, then her eyes would be puffy from the tears she'd have shed for the children. She was always somewhat overprotective of them, but then again, that was exactly why she had been selected as Plantation 13's Caretaker.

"Yes, Doctor," Nana announces. "Squad 13 has returned." "And?" Dr. Franxx asks. "All members are accounted for," Hachi states. "Excellent!" the old man smiles. "...However," Hachi continues, "several of their units were damaged during the mission." Several images appear on the additional displays, showing Squad 13's current status.

"Argentea and Chlorophytum suffered the least amount of damage," Hachi continues, "each received only superficial marks. Next is Strelitzia." The doctor looks at her breakdown, part of a file that Hachi had sent along with the call. "She suffered from some internal failures due to the shockwave of the bomb's detonation."

"Genista," Hachi's voice becomes coarse, "suffered more noticeable damage. Her dress, which serves as armor, was pierced in several locations and is barely holding together. The servos in her left foot were also damaged by one of the Klaxosaurs."

"And what of Delphinium?" Dr. Franxx asks. Hachi sighs. "Delphinium will be out of action for at least a week. Large portions of the armor along her right side have been crushed. Also, due to either overuse or exceeding the safe temperature range, the thrusters that line her waist have suffered from a meltdown and will need to be replaced."

"Not an issue," Dr. Franxx waves his hand dismissively. "The FranXX can always be repaired or, if necessary, replaced. Nana, how are the children?" "They are currently in Mistilteinn," the caretaker answers. "After the mission I sent them back to bathe, eat, and rest."

"Good," the scientist replies. "Monitor them closely for the next several days and make sure they haven't suffered from any psychological trauma. It may also be necessary for them to undergo maintenance at the Garden. Schedule it and appraise me of when you will be arriving."

"Are you intending to personally administer the maintenance, Doctor?" Hachi asks. "Perhaps," the old man strokes his beard. "Oh, and what of Squad 26?" "All members returned," Hachi answers, "though Code 423 suffered a minor injury to one of her arms." Dr. Franxx nods, before saying, "that is all for now. Please continue to work with your usual diligence and contact me if something comes up." The two of them nod. "Yes sir," Nana and Hachi say in unison before the display winks out.

For the second time in several weeks, Dr. Franxx reaches for the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out the small bottle. _Things went very well,_ he tells himself as he pours a glass. After replacing the bottle, he takes his glass and moves to the large floor-to-ceiling windows that line the back of his office.

From there, he looks out over the assembly yard his personal facility boasts. Every part of the yard is completely and entirely automated. The ability of a machine to work tirelessly for as long as needed meant that anything he could ever need would be manufactured quickly, in addition to being done accurately and precisely. After admiring for a moment, he turns to the real reason he had wished to look out over the facility.

Directly across from the window, a large machine is being built. It is human in shape and feminine in design. This unit is stark white, but the coat-like armor she wears is a dull grey. Beside her is a weapon reminiscent of a crossbow, though far deadlier.

The scene brings a smile to the old man's face as he takes a drink. "Oh, Slyvestris," he grins, "you are coming together beautifully, my dear."


	10. Chapter 9- Seeds

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait! Things have been a bit hectic for me lately so writing had to take a backseat. That said chapter 10 is partially written so you should be seeing it in a much shorter time frame than between this and chapter 8. But that's enough from me, enjoy!**

Delphinium slowly stumbles into the docking bay alongside the other FranXX of Squad 13. You and Ichigo are both completely exhausted, having been pushed mentally and physically to your limits during the course of the mission. Your experience in the nest was awful to say the least, and the only solace you find is in the fact that it is finally over.

During the trip back, your adrenaline from the impending threat of the bomb had finally worn off. As a result, you had begun to feel the injury you had sustained during your instinctual act of protecting Ichigo. The right side of your face had eventually lost all feeling and your jaw refused to move. Your throat felt unbearably hoarse, almost like someone had singed your insides and left them to cool. Ichigo had attempted to speak with you several times while you were walking, but all you could manage were a series of throaty growls in response.

There is a metallic clanking sound as the restraints close around Delphinium's wrists and ankles, securing her to the dock. You release your grip on the controls, thus severing your connection to Ichigo, and are immediately overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion. Ichigo stands up and opens the door to the cockpit, while you choose to take a moment to slump forward in the chair to rest. You put your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands as you quietly pant from the exertion of the hours-long mission.

"(Y/N)," Ichigo frowns, turning around to look at you. "Are you alright?" You, with great effort, stand and begin to make your way over to her. Trying not to worry her, you put on half smile. Her frown quickly changes into a smile in return as you draw closer. You are just about to make it to where she stands when another wave of exhaustion washes over you, this time accompanied by excruciating pain. Your pace slows as your muscles seem to atrophy while you're using them, and you stumble forward. "(Y/N)?" Ichigo hurriedly says as her concern returns. You give her a weak smile, take another step forward, and then your world goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You wake up in a bed that you are acutely aware isn't yours. You pull yourself upright into a reclining position on top of the bed's pillows to look around. Casting your gaze around the room, you take in as much as you can to figure out where you are. The almost exclusively white room is of decent size, and your bed is one of several in a line. Beside you on a bedside table rests a box of medication. Assuming that this is not, in fact, one of the parasite's living quarters or a storage room means that you must be in the plantation's infirmary.

It's still early morning, based on the dim light seeping in through the window. While you continue to look about the room, a small rustle draws your attention. Directly across from your bed sits a chair. And in that chair, a girl with indigo hair sleeps restlessly.

Ichigo tosses and turns in the chair and her expression is one of pain. You quickly realize she is having a nightmare. "Ichigo," you call out to her. Your partner tosses to her left side, mumbling, "(Y/N)." She moves again as her features scrunch up into a ball. "Ichigo," you repeat, much louder than before. Ichigo's expression grows even darker, and this time an undercurrent of fear is present when her contorted face repeats your name. "Ichigo, wake up!" you shout. "(Y/N)!" she screams back and bolts upright in the chair.

Ichigo's hair is in disarray, as the longer locks of her bangs unevenly drape across her face. She takes several short breaths in rapid succession before looking up and seeing you staring at her. A twinge of pink flushes her cheeks and she hides her face from view by staring at the ground. A moment later she looks up at you again, the rosy color having swiftly receded.

"Good morning, (Y/N)" she offers with an awkward smile. You hesitate for just a moment before responding. "Ichigo, are you alright?" you ask. Her shoulders slump, clearly realizing you saw everything. "I'm… fine," she answers while giving you another smile. "I should be the one asking _you_ that anyway."

"What do you-" you begin to say, but your statement is cut short by a lance of pain through your jaw. Your concern for Ichigo a moment ago had kept you from noticing the immense pain associated with opening your mouth. Instinctively you bring your hand to the location of the pain for inspection, but this only makes things worse as a stronger shot courses through you. In an instant, Ichigo is by your side.

"Don't push yourself," she urges, her hands moving protectively onto your right arm and shoulder. "You need to rest so your injuries will heal." Rather than attempt to speak again, you raise your hands in a manner showing her that you have a question. "You want to know what they are?" Ichigo asks. You nod.

She takes a deep breath and begins. "You have some pretty bad bruises on the right side of your torso, but your face is what took most of the damage. You had a very brutal impact with the walls of the cockpit. Fortunately, you still have all your teeth and you didn't bite out your tongue. According to Nana you have a contusion, your cheekbones are broken, your jaw has hairline fractures and is dislocated, and you have a crack in the frontal plate of your skull. It's a miracle, that's all. Hachi said… he said that you shouldn't even be alive." Ichigo's voice wanes as she lists your injuries, and by the end she is so quiet she can barely be heard.

Once Ichigo finishes speaking, you lightly run your hand across the right side of your face. A soft fabric greets your fingers. The wide cotton pads making up your bandages are heavily wrapped in gauze, and there's a lot of it. As you continue from your cheek up to your forehead, the bandages become damp.

"Let me," Ichigo interjects, grabbing your hand and pulling it away. You silently wait as she walks to one of the nearby cabinets and withdraws some medical supplies before returning to you. Ichigo begins by carefully unwinding the bandage and discarding it. After, she then walks over to a small sink in the corner of the room and wets a towel. She sits next to you on the bed while gently cleaning the dried blood from your face, focusing intently to ensure she doesn't touch your bruises.

After she is satisfied with your appearance, she unscrews the cap of a bottle and pours a small amount of the liquid it contains onto a cotton ball. The cotton ball is then used to clean the cuts that litter the right side of your face. You hiss when she cleans the first as the alcohol bites into your open wound. However, a moment later you regain your composure and Ichigo continues.

This continues for a bit, both of you sitting in silence as Ichigo cares for you. While she works, you attempt to figure out why she would possibly be doing something like this. Eventually, you come to the conclusion that Ichigo must feel like this is her fault. In turn, that would make you her responsibility until things were better.

You also notice that she isn't using her left arm unless she needs to. You raise your hand slightly off the bed and she pauses. You point to her left arm. She gives you a weak smile. "I'm fine, (Y/N)," she lies. You glare at her for several seconds and she exhales. "I hurt my arm when Delphinium was in Stampede. I overdid things a bit," she answers truthfully.

You shake your head as the corner of your mouth curls into a smile. "What?" she asks. You just chuckle. "Come on, what is it?" she asks you in a somewhat annoyed tone. You point to a pen and some nearby paper on the bed side table and she hands it to you. You take the pen in your hand and quickly scribble on the paper before showing it to her. 'I get hurt trying to protect you, only for you to go and hurt yourself.'

Ichigo takes the paper from you and reads. It takes her only a few seconds and she scoffs at the end. "I didn't try to hurt myself, you idiot," she complains. You can only continue to smile as Ichigo tries in vain to defend herself. Apparently, the lack of speech doesn't impede your ability to hold a conversation.

After several minutes she allows the topic to fade and returns to dressing your wounds. Now that they have been cleaned, she applies fresh gauze and additional bandages. "There, all better," Ichigo says as she finishes. You raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look. "Well, not… you know what I meant," she huffs, picking up the extra supplies and returning them to the cupboard.

While Ichigo is preoccupied with the medication and equipment, you notice the sound of footsteps in the hallway. _Click, click, click, click_. The light, rhythmic footfalls make a surprising amount of noise. Listening intently, you determine that it must be Nana. No one else's shoes sounded like the Caretaker's heels. A moment later the red-headed woman appears in the doorway.

"Ah, (Y/N)," she greets you with a caring smile. "I am glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" You take up the pen and paper once more and scribble out a note before handing it to her. "So, you experience pain when trying to speak," Nana says as she skims the note. "That is probably because you are opening your mouth too much. You will need to keep it shut for the next several days at the least. You will only be able to consume liquids for the time being, so I've asked the kitchen to make sure something is prepared for you at each meal."

Nana places the notepad beside the bed and begins to examine your face. "Your bandages are fresh," she murmurs before looking to you for an explanation. You turn and point to the corner near the door where Ichigo stands silently. Nana sighs, "I should have expected it was you."

"Nana, I-" Ichigo begins but Nana holds up a hand, silencing her. "You did well," the woman praises her, causing a small amount of satisfaction to become visible in Ichigo's demeanor. It vanishes as quickly as it had appeared, but a just-barely concealed look of pride replaces it.

"Now," she addresses you, "breakfast will be served soon. (Y/N), you are free to move about the house as you normally would. For the time being, though, you will be removed from the active duty roster." Nana sees the look of terror dawning in your eyes at her statement and you see the same in Ichigo's across the room. "Don't worry," she reassures you. "It's only until you are healed, we aren't sending you away."

"Ichigo," Nana finishes, "you should go and get a change of clothes. (Y/N) is more than capable of making his way to the dining room by himself." "Yes, Nana," Ichigo replies and she hesitantly exits the room. For just a moment, she turns to gaze into your eyes before she moves out of sight.

"Seeing as you are awake and well enough to be interacting with others, I believe my job is done," Nana states. She turns and exits the room, her heels clicking as she goes. After a moment you throw your legs to the side of the bed and stand. Finding that you have no issues with the action you proceed to your room, change clothes, and make your way to the dining hall.

When you arrive, everyone is already present and preparing to eat. Many voices overlap, their owners caught up in conversation. However when you walk through the door, everyone quiets and turns to look at you. You stand there for several seconds as everyone waits for you to say something. Instead you just give a little wave.

"Don't you want to say something?" Zorome asks. "Cut it out," Miku whispers. "He can't speak, everyone," Ichigo clarifies. "Like, ever?" Futoshi asks, voice entirely one of concern. "No, just until he heals," Ichigo answers. "Because most of his injuries were to the face, it's painful for him to open his mouth." The majority of the others wince with empathy. "Goodness," Kokoro gasps, though you can see she is also sporting a brace for her right ankle.

You nod and begin to make your way toward the boy's table, only to find something strange. Instead of Zero Two being seated there like usual, Ichigo has taken one of the chairs. The one directly next to is also left open. Piecing two and two together you realize that Ichigo had not only moved to the boy's table, but she had specifically made sure that the seat beside her would be yours.

You take the empty place beside her and everyone bows their heads. After a short prayer, the meal begins. Everyone else is having scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. It all smells absolutely delicious, but unfortunately you appear to have been given a bowl of plain oatmeal.

With a sigh of disappointment you reach for your spoon, only to have it taken out of your hand. You glance over to see Ichigo dipping it into the oatmeal and offering it to you. You give her a strange look and fish through you pockets for a moment, producing the pen and paper you'd had earlier.

Ichigo lets the spoon settle back into the bowl and takes a bite of her breakfast while you scribble. 'I can feed myself.' You offer the note to her and she takes a moment to read it. "Don't worry," Ichigo says after finishing. "I don't mind." She then picks up the spoon once more and offers its contents to you. You are equal parts astounded and confused that she would play the pretense of you asking to be helped in front of the others. Without the ability to speak, and because she had tucked the note away after reading it, you have no method of letting everyone else know that this was not your intention and thus must suffer through the embarrassment of being fed like a child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several days, the constant pain associated with anything related to your face lessens quite considerably. In addition, you slowly gain the use of your jaw back. Speaking becomes possible, though a chore, and you can finally refute Ichigo's attempts to feed you. _Thank god that's over with. Three days I had to suffer her following me around, "because I was hurt."_

On the fourth day, as you return from a checkup with Nana in the infirmary, you hear hushed voices coming from the lounge. You slowly creep up the stairs, careful not to hit the one that always groans when stepped on, and slink to the door. Inside you find a very odd combination. Miku and Zorome, _no surprise there,_ along with Ikuno and Mitsuru.

"Zorome, you're just being stubborn," Ikuno says quietly. "The others deserve to know what we found in the mine." Zorome crosses his arms and uninterestedly looks behind her. "It's not a big deal," he responds. "I'm sure that Squad 97 just misunderstood their orders."

Mitsuru scoffs. "Misunderstood?" he addresses Zorome in a patronizing tone. "What part of 'we were ordered to seal ourselves in the mine with the Klaxosaurs so they couldn't escape' sounds like a misunderstanding of orders to you?"

"The adults would never do that to us," Zorome retorts. "They need us." Ikuno restlessly shifts on her feet as he finishes. "We've seen evidence to prove otherwise," she states. "But, that doesn't make sense!" Zorome shouts. An angry Mitsuru grabs onto Zorome's shoulder. "Keep your voice down!" he hisses.

There is a moment of silence and a "huh" as Zorome returns to sitting on the couch. "Why would the adults do that if they need us?" Zorome asks. "Perhaps it is because they don't," Ikuno answers. "At least, not as much as we think they do."

"Do you remember what Code 090 said?" Mitsuru questions Zorome. "He said that there were always more parasites." Zorome looks between the two of them before he glances to Miku. "Miku, you don't believe any of this, do you?" he asks, clearly fed up with what has basically become an interrogation.

Miku, who had been silent until this point, looks conflicted. "Code 090 said that they already have replacements for us," Miku mumbles. "And 112 said it was our duty to die in service to Papa." Miku looks up from the floor at her partner. "I don't want to die, Zorome." Zorome moves to sit beside her and places his arm around the red-headed girl. "I told you I won't let that happen," he reassures her in a comforting tone.

"We need to tell the others," Ikuno reaffirms. "It's too important to not to." This time Zorome is silent, instead choosing to focus on his partner. Mitsuru nods and begins to walk out of the room toward the boys' side of the house. Before he can exit, though, you enter. "And when exactly were you planning on telling the rest of us this, Zorome?" you ask. All eyes in the room snap to you. Ikuno and Mitsuru are surprised, but not disappointed. Miku still looks scared, while Zorome's expression grows dark.

"If I thought it was something you needed to know, then I would have told you," he growls. "I had thought you were smarter than that," you reply. Before he can explode on you, you turn to the other pair in the room. "Mitsuru," you address the tall boy, "please get the others. Everyone needs to hear this."

Ten minutes later, everyone is gathered in the lounge. The girls sit on one of the couches together while Zorome and Futoshi recline on the other. Mitsuru stands at one door and you lean against the other. Hiro and Zero Two are against a wall next to one another. Ichigo stands with her back to the windows, facing all of you.

"Mitsuru, you said there was something that we needed to talk about?" Ichigo asks. "This better be important," Futoshi grumbles. "I was just about to get my snack." An icy glare from both members of team Chlorophytum causes him to shrink into the sofa.

"We found something last week during the mission in the abandoned mine," Mitsuru begins his explanation. "After we got separated, we went to the mine's control center like Ichigo had suggested. When we arrived, we found three FranXX inside. They had all sustained incredible damage and had each been killed in terrible ways. As we searched for a way to turn the facility's power back on we found a recording in one of the FranXX, left by Squad 97's leader. It turns out that Squad 97 was who had originally been sent to clear the mine. The recording said that Squad 97 had been ordered to seal the entrance to the mine in order to keep the Klaxosaurs from escaping to the surface. To do that, they had to trap themselves in the mine with them. If the Klaxosaurs hadn't killed them first, Code 085, their leader, said they would starve."

The room is deadly quiet after Mitsuru finishes speaking. "That's horrible…" Kokoro whimpers. "So they were ordered to stay even though it meant they would die," Hiro says to himself. "But why would the adults do that?" Futoshi asks.

"Right?!" Zorome shouts. "That's what I was trying to tell them," Zorome points to Ikuno and Mitsuru. "The adults would never tell us to throw our lives away. They need us too much. We protect them and their home, and without us they couldn't survive. And look at everything they give us in return. Food, clothes, we even get to live in these awesome plantations with them. Papa and the adults are amazing!"

"Yeah!" Futoshi agrees. Miku and Kokoro also appear to be rejuvenated by Zorome's words. "I don't know why I was so quick to doubt them," Miku says as a smile returns to her face.

Despite that, not everyone appears to be wholly convinced. Hiro is murmuring to himself in the corner and Zero Two had stalked out of the room as soon as Zorome began to sing praise to Papa. Ikuno and Mitsuru are deadpan as ever, leaving only you and Ichigo. Ichigo's expression returns to one of content now that the squad appears to have come back to normal. She doesn't seem overly bothered, and it's not easy to read her.

You, however, are unsure what to think. _I didn't see this recording for myself, so maybe things weren't as bad as Ikuno and Mitsuru are saying. Zorome certainly doesn't seem to think so. He's right that Papa and the adults have always kept me fed and clothed, but I wouldn't call the conditions at the Replacement Division entirely humane. Maybe mine was just bad though, there are other Gardens and other Replacement Divisions along with them. Guess this is something I should just keep an eye on for a bit._

"Wait," Miku suddenly says, cocking her head to one side. "What happened to you guys while we were in the mine?" The others nod in assent. "All we know is that you killed some big Klaxosaur with the bomb and (Y/N) got hurt," Zorome adds.

Hiro and Ichigo glance at each other, then at you to see who will begin the tale. You tap your jaw several times to say you won't be speaking, so Hiro starts.

"Well, after we reached the bottom of the elevator shaft, we figured out that we wouldn't be able to make it back up on our own. So we decided to try and find another way out after completing the mission. Along the way we found this cavern that looked like some kind of storage room. The walls were lined with honeycombs filled with magma energy and there was a river of it flowing through the center of the room. After clearing it of a couple Klaxosaurs, we refueled our FranXX using the energy in the honeycombs and kept moving. A couple hours later when we had gotten close to the main chamber, Zero Two stopped us because she sensed an ambush. We killed the Klaxosaurs who set it, but only after Code 423's FranXX had its arm damaged. From there, we moved into the main chamber where we found the big one."

Hiro stops and Ichigo picks up. "The Mother was nearly the size of a plantation and it carried other Klaxosaurs inside it. We tried to kill it by dropping a stalactite on it, but that was only enough to make it angry. Delphinium got thrown into a wall and, and…" Ichigo stops momentarily, looking at you with guilt evident in her eyes. You give her a reassuring smile and nod, after which Ichigo continues. "(Y/N) pulled me from our connection so I wouldn't feel the impact against the wall. We got thrown against the cockpit and he ended up getting hurt. I… I thought I lost him. Then, I went into Stampede." Ichigo chokes up as she finishes, moving to take a seat immediately after she stops speaking.

"I wondered why you were like that," Kokoro says, drawing the room's attention to herself. Realizing that she had unintentionally nominated herself to finish the story, she resumes where Ichigo had left off. "Well… uh… we were fighting the Klaxosaurs that came out of the Mother and Genista was outnumbered. Futoshi managed to get several of them but one got to us and clawed my foot. We fell, and…" Kokoro's eyes go wide with fear remembering the experience.

"Kokoro, it's okay," Futoshi comforts her. "...Ichigo saved us," he finishes. "Then she took the bomb and ran toward the Brood Mother. We kept fighting and waiting for her. The bomb timer began to count down all of a sudden. We were just about to leave when Delphinium flew out of the Klaxosaur. We rushed through the tunnels back to you guys and then the bomb exploded."

You wonder why Futoshi left out what happened inside the Brood Mother, before realizing that he would have no reason to know. But it does serve to bring to the forefront of your mind a question you had forgotten. What was that thing Ichigo had done to you in Delphinium's cockpit?

"Do you think they knew that the Brood Mother was down there?" Hiro asks. "How could they?" Ikuno replies quietly. "Klaxosaurs are everywhere underground and we were several miles down in the mine alone." Hiro looks downwards. "I guess that's true," he mumbles, but he doesn't appear to be convinced. Rather than let the speculation continue, you decide it is time for you to speak. "All that matters now is that we're all safe, guys. As long as we continue to work together, I'm sure we can face any challenge that's thrown at us." Most of the others flash you a smile, including Ikuno. "You know," Miku grins, "you sound a lot like Ichigo."

"He's my partner for a reason," the blue-haired girl beams, while the rest of the room descends into laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the conversation about the previous mission dies down, you tell Ichigo that you are going for a walk and invite her to join you. She readily accepts your invitation and the two of you begin another gentle stroll through Mistilteinn. Unlike your first walk, this time has much less rain.

"It's so nice out today," Ichigo says while admiring the weather. "I wish it could stay like this forever." You glance up at the clouds. "Not likely," you reply. "The forecast for next week calls for snow." Ichigo huffs before saying, "I hate snow. And the cold." Shrugging, you respond. "It's never really bothered me, but then again I did live in the Replacement Division for a couple years at the Garden. It snows there several months a year."

Ichigo doesn't answer and the two of you continue to walk in silence for a little bit. You try to admire the scenery with her, but your mind continually travels back to your moment in Delphinium's cockpit. You shake your head in a futile attempt to clear it. _Alright,_ you tell yourself. _Better get to the reason I asked her to come out here_.

"So, Ichigo, there's something I wanted to tell you," you begin. She stops walking and turns to face you head on. "What is it?" she asks. "W-well…" you stutter, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me the past several days."

Ichigo giggles in response. He hand comes to her mouth and her eyes crinkle. "Of course, (Y/N). You're my partner and my friend. Annnd it may have been my fault you got hurt in the first place." You grin back at her. "Oh, not you, Squad Leader," you joke. "You'd never let something like that happen to me." "I said I was sorry!" Ichigo pouts, looking toward her shoes..

"I tell you what," you smile. "I know how you can make it up to me." She whips her head back up to meet yours. "How?" Ichigo asks, a fire burning in her eyes. "That thing you did in Delphinium, the one where you put your mouth on mine? Tell me what it is."

In the time it takes you to start and end your sentence, Ichigo goes from playful to flustered. She avoids making eye contact with you and begins to fidget with her hands. _My god, could she get more adorable?_ Your first thought is heartwarming, but you quickly realize that her mood has shifted to something more serious.

"W-why would you want to know that?" Ichigo asks nervously. "Well, because no one has ever done it before," you answer, choosing your words carefully now that you can see how uncomfortable Ichigo is. Several seconds pass in silence before you begin to speak again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's called a… a kiss," Ichigo says quietly. "What is?" you ask. You can hear Ichigo murmur "idiot" under her breath before continuing. "When two people put their mouths together, it's called a kiss. They're supposed to be a special thing shared with a special someone." As Ichigo speaks she slowly looks back up at you, likely to gauge your reaction.

Your mind is currently racing, trying to figure out what all of these things could mean. _Should I know this? Is it a part of piloting? I never did it with any of my partners when we trained. It never came up when we did mock battles or defended the Garden. Did they teach the normal parasites but not us?_ "'Special someone,' huh," you repeat. "Like… your partner? Are you only supposed to do it with them?"

"I… I don't know," Ichigo admits. _She doesn't seem to know much more than I do._ "Well…uh…" you place a hand behind your head and join her in not making eye contact. "Why did you do it then?" "Huh?" Ichigo glances in your direction momentarily. You continue. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know," Ichigo echoes her previous statement. "I was just so worried that you were dead… and it was my fault, and…" You can hear the rapidly increasing quiver in her voice. Knowing that she's rapidly degenerating and into a nervous mess, you stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

As she gazes up at you with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes, you comfort her and speak softly. "You don't need to feel guilty, Ichigo. I did what I thought was right in that moment and I don't regret it." She stares back into your eyes. "But, why?" Ichigo's lips quiver as she speaks. "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be hurt," you answer honestly. " _Why_ though?" Ichigo asks. "What makes me so important? I lost Goro the same way I almost lost you."

This answers a question you had wondered since arriving over a month ago, how Goro had died. _He was trying to protect her, just like me,_ you realize. _It makes sense she fell apart back there, she thought she had lost two partners. Each because they both valued her life more than their own. Why do I, though? Is it because that's what was drilled into me in the Replacement Division…_ you look at Ichigo and the strange feeling that had appeared during your last mission returns. _Or is it maybe something else?_

"I can't quite answer that," you confess. "I just knew that I wanted to make sure you were safe." "That's it?" Ichigo giggles slightly, wiping away a tear. "You really are an idiot." "Maybe," you chuckle, "but you're stuck with me, so I'm _your_ idiot."

After a moment, Ichigo regains her composure and the two of you continue walking. "Did it feel weird to you?" Ichigo asks. "Did what feel weird?" you question her. "The kiss," she answers. "Well…" you think back to what had gone through your head at the time. "I didn't expect it, so yeah, it did feel kind of weird. But it was a good weird, almost nice." You stop talking as your cheeks begin to feel warm. "What about you?" you direct the question back to Ichigo.

"It was… warm and… you know, maybe we should talk about something else," Ichigo stammers quickly. "But if it's for piloting the FranXX, shouldn't we figure it out?" you ask. "Maybe it's something all parasites are supposed to learn as they go." "Maybe," Ichigo says with a hint of belief, or is that enthusiasm? "Does that mean we should practice it like we do with the FranXX?" you press.

"I guess," Ichigo murmurs. "Come here." You close the distance between yourself and Ichigo, stopping less than a foot from her. "Bend down," she continues. "You're too tall otherwise." You oblige and lean over so that you are just above her.

Ichigo glances nervously from side to side and you can feel your heart rate accelerating. You don't know why. Ichigo places her hands on your shoulders and stands on the tips of her toes to bring herself closer to you. Her face is completely flushed and yours is as well as she closes the last few inches separating the both of you.

Finally, her lips touch yours and the same warm feeling that you had gotten during the first kiss washes over you. You instinctively close your eyes and drink in the sensation. You become aware of a taste that hadn't been present the first time. _Sweet…cinnamon, maybe?_

After what feels like only several seconds, Ichigo breaks the kiss. Each of you is just as cherry-faced as you had been a moment before and you're now gasping for air. Neither of you says a word as the two of you turn together and move to return to the house. Not because you are too embarrassed, though you are to an extent. Because neither one of you can make sense of your feelings.

As you climb the house's front steps ahead of Ichigo the door opens, revealing an excited Zorome. "You guys aren't going to believe it!" he exclaims. "We're going back to the Garden!"


	11. Chapter 10- The Garden

**Hello everyone! I am sure at least some of you read the manga for the series and as a result have seen Delphinium's Stampede form. We will NOT be using that form. Instead we will be sticking with the original concept of her main weapons being her fangs and claws. The one in the manga is similar to an idea I'd had but was too similar to Strelitzia with the tails, so I decided against using it. That's all I've got, so enjoy the chapter!**

 _Crunch._ The freshly fallen snow crackles beneath your feet as you walk. It had begun to snow early last night and continued to do so throughout the morning, steadily worsening. _I've always liked it when it snowed,_ you tell yourself. _Then again, I got pretty used to it. It snows all the time at the Garden._

You make your way down the barely-visible path for another several minutes until you lay eyes on your destination. At the edge of Mistilteinn's dome, your squadmates have gathered in a semicircle. The glass separating you from the outside overlooks the horizon, and the others anxiously gaze out across the white expanse.

"I miss anything?" you ask, stopping beside Ichigo. She glances up at you for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing so far," she answers. "No sign of the Garden," Ikuno confirms. "Good," you comment, causing everyone to look at you.

Most of the squad seemed happy when they had learned a week ago that you would be returning to the Garden for maintenance. Coming back to the place of their childhood was an exciting experience. You, however, had not been as enthusiastic. The only one who seemed to share that sentiment was Zero Two.

"Huh?" Zorome asks, clearly confused by your answer. "I don't like that place," you elaborate. "Too many bad memories." You're too absorbed in your own thoughts to notice, but after you stop speaking, Ichigo's hand hesitantly makes its way towards yours. However, before it does, its owner seems to think better of herself and slowly returns it to her pocket.

"Well I didn't think it was that bad," Zorome says as a slight chirping sound comes from beside you. Everyone turns to face the source of the noise, except you. While Ichigo fishes out her communicator you start to make out a few scattered lights in the distance, just outside of your vision. "It's Nana," she announces, having turned the device on. "We are to meet her in the docking bay in ten minutes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving early to the massive hangar, you wait for Nana and Hachi to escort you to the Garden. The Caretaker and Defense Commander arrive several minutes later, each dressed in heavy winter coats. Nana does a quick head count to ensure everyone is present, and when she is satisfied you are led to the outer doors to begin your voyage.

Upon exiting the plantation, you are greeted by the frigid cold of the outside world. The snow is at its worst yet, and the gales of brisk air throw an uncountable number of the massive flakes at you all. Several of the others shiver and complain about the temperature, but a disinterested glare from Hachi quickly silences them. The wind cuts like a knife across your face and you can feel the color rushing to your cheeks, feebly attempting to keep you warm amidst the snow.

Suddenly, you feel a pressing weight on your left. Glancing to your side, you find a mess of blue hair obstructing your vision. "What are you doing?" you ask Ichigo. "It's so, c-cold," she stutters back. "And you're w-warm." Nearby, you can see Miku standing in Zorome's shadow to hide from the wind. Kokoro leans against Futoshi to fight off the cold and support herself, thanks to the still-healing injury she had suffered when Genista's foot was clawed in the nest. Ikuno and Mitsuru don't seem to be bothered by the weather, but even if they were, you'd never know.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ichigo shivers. _For you, never._ You give a slight smile, your bleak mood somewhat lightened by the closeness to your partner. She never ceases to cheer you up. "No, Ichigo, I don't mind," you answer, invitingly extending your arm outwards. Ichigo quickly moves under and allows herself to be wrapped up with you inside your overly large coat.

The weather seems to have put everyone in a mood, except for Zero Two, that is. "Darling, look!" she shouts as she frolics through the snow. "It's so pretty and cold!" She picks up a handful of the powder and tosses it above her. It slowly cascades down around her, leaving a somewhat awe-struck Hiro to watch.

"Zero Two, we need to stay with the squad," Hiro says, suppressing a laugh. "But, Darling," Zero Two pouts from the seated position she somehow has managed to slip into. She forms the snow into different sized balls and places them on top of each other. "We can play in the snow later," Hiro says as he helps her to her feet. The pair return to walking in line with the rest of the squad, but something they do draws your attention. Both of their hands remain intertwined as they walk. _Why are they doing that?_ you ask yourself. _Ah, I'll never be able to figure it out by myself. I should ask Hiro later._

A short time later, the group reaches the exterior wall that surrounds the Garden, the Lab, and the other nearby facilities. An APE soldier in winter gear steps forward from a guard post beside the gate, leaving another behind in the building to man the mechanism. "State your business," he roughly demands.

Nana moves to the front of the group and holds her hand vertically. An S-class ID appears before her. "Nana, Caretaker of Plantation 13. Squad 13 is due for maintenance." The guard nods briefly. "Just a moment," he replies. The man's right hand goes to his ear and he turns away from Nana. You realize he's receiving a transmission through an earpiece, hidden underneath his heavy clothes.

A moment later, he looks back toward your group. "And Code 002, is she present?" he asks. Nana nods. "She's here. Prepare the containment unit, just in case," the man says into the piece before removing his hand.

After taking several seconds to look over the parasites gathered before him once more, the guard turns back to his partner at the gate. "They're clear, let them through." A loud rumbling presents itself to you over the wind and the gate slowly opens, granting you access to the Garden.

Nana motions for you to follow and everyone quickly makes their way through the checkpoint. The gate swings shut a moment later with a resounding _thud_. Inside the walls, the weather is much more pleasant. The massive partitions help to block and divert the majority of the wind outside. As a result, Miku distances herself slightly from Zorome. Kokoro also take a step away from Futoshi. Ichigo makes no move to get away from you, however, and you have no intention of suggesting she do so.

"I can't believe we're back here," Zorome says in awe as you continue to walk towards the buildings of the facility. "It does feel like only yesterday that we left," Miku agrees. _At the least, I can agree with her on that one._ "I am sorry to say that this will not be a homecoming, children," Nana interrupts. "You are banned from visiting the Garden."

"Nana," Kokoro begins to speak, but she quickly falls silent. "Listen to Nana," Hachi says sternly.

Surprisingly, both Hachi and Nana seem to be somewhat on edge today, much more so than normal. It's starting to make you feel the same.

"I recognize these buildings," Hiro murmurs off to one side. He turns to the large circular building in the middle of the compound. "The Garden," he whispers, before pointing to the large black spire. "And…" he begins, before a quiet voice interrupts him. "The Lab," Mitsuru answers, causing Hiro to look surprised.

"You said that you were staying here until you came to Plantation 13, right?" Ikuno asks you. "Back when you were with the Replacement Division." Your mouth finds itself in a tight line. "That is correct," you reply. "Which building were you in, (Y/N)?" Ichigo asks, joining in. "That one," you say as you point to one of several smaller buildings that line the far side of the complex. "Well, do you want to go see if your friends are there?" Ichigo continues. "Maybe later," you answer as the doors to the Lab open and close behind you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entrance to the Lab, a narrow hallway, soon gives way to a large and open atrium. The ceiling is easily twenty-five to thirty feet high, and the walls are a simple white just like those of the plantations. There are three sets of windows, one per floor above, looking down upon the atrium. Each window looks black, but you know from experience they are one-way mirrors.

You wait in a group about fifteen feet inside of the outside edge of the atrium. Nana and Hachi are another five feet off, speaking to each other in hushed tones. Everyone seems to be somewhat apprehensive. You all read the unsettled vibe that Nana and Hachi are giving off, but none of you know why they're restless in the first place. "Okay, kids," Nana finally says, concluding her conversation with Hachi. "As you already know, we are here to conduct maintenance on each of you. You performed very well last week, but we are just making sure that there wasn't any damage we missed during our scans at the plantation."

Everyone nods or murmurs in response. Kokoro also looks to the brace containing her right foot. You feel somewhat bad that it had happened to her, but then again, you aren't in the greatest shape yourself either.

"Zero Two," Nana's voice brings you back to reality. "You will also be undergoing maintenance during our visit as well." The smile vanishes from her face and is replaced by what you would believe was a look of fear, if you thought she was capable of being afraid.

"Don't worry," Nana steps forward and places a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "I will be accompanying you." The motherly tone in which Nana speaks is comforting even to you, despite the fact that you are not even the intended recipient. "It'll be okay," Hiro agrees, squeezing her hand. Zero Two's expression softens and she allows herself to be led off by the red-headed woman.

This leaves Hachi with you and the remainder of Squad 13. "Alright," Hachi begins. "You will all be-" He is interrupted by a blast of cold wind coming through the now-open door behind you, the powerful wind jetting through the hallway. Ichigo shivers and shrinks into you once more while you turn to the left to view things with your good side.

From the doorway, eight figures make their way toward you. From what you can tell, there are four pistils and four stamen. The dimly-lit hallway obscures most of their defining features. "Who's that?" Futoshi whispers. "Uh, parasites?" Hiro weakly offers.

As they draw closer, their attire draws your attention. First, they aren't wearing any kind of winter clothing. No coat, no jacket, nothing. _They must be crazy._ Second, their uniforms are much different from your own. Instead of the typical gray, theirs are white, resembling the uniforms that officers wore in the books you had read from the past. They're adorned with medals, epaulettes, and a sash, all topped off with what looks like a hint of gold trim.

This closer inspection of the uniforms leads you to realize that you know exactly who these parasites are, and that your initial thought was correct. They _are_ absolutely crazy. "They're the Nines," you answer quietly to the others. "The...Nines?" Miku asks. "Special forces," Mitsuru hisses.

"The blonde one in the front," you continue. "That's Alpha, their leader. Rumor says that the only one who can out-pilot him is Zero Two. The two boys behind him, the ones with blue and maroon hair, they're Beta and Gamma. Both are completely and utterly ruthless. Epsilon and his little devil are the tallest and shortest." Miku gives a start of surprise, before being interrupted by Kokoro. "Devil…" she whispers with a hint of fear. "Delta," you clarify. "The only thing that surpasses her ability is her sadism. She likes to toy with her prey before killing them."

Your statement causes several members of the squad to recoil. "The remainder are the triplets, Zeta, Eta, and Theta," you list the last three members. "Each could tear you apart with their bare hands. Together, they make up the Nines, APE's strongest special forces unit. The Nines are the executors of Papa's will. They answer to him and him alone."

Kokoro and Miku both appear to be frozen in fear following your reveal of the Nines. The group in question continues to make their way across the atrium until one seems to notice the collective stare your squad is directing at them. A moment later the group stops, speaks for a moment, and begins to make their way toward you.

They come to a stop some ten feet from you. Their expressions are a mixture of smug amusement and complete disinterest. Alpha's eyes slowly make their way up and down each member of your squad, one by one, and his lips curl into a smile.

"Oh, hello," Alpha purrs. His voice is higher pitched than you had expected, considering he's supposed to be the second strongest pilot in the world. However, he wears it with unspoken authority. "We couldn't help but notice you staring at us. Is there something we can help you with?" To someone who wasn't familiar with the stories about the Nines, this likely seemed like an invitation to speak. But to you, who had heard many of those stories, this is clearly a bid to get you to say anything at all that could be twisted around back at you.

Fortunately, no one takes the bait. Seeing, this Alpha changes tactics, "Wait...I recognize you," he turns directly to Hiro. "You're Iota's partner, aren't you?" A look of recollection crosses Hiro's face. "I am," he answers.

"Then that means that you are the squad that took out the Klaxosaur nest," Beta says in a patronizing tone. He gives a sidelong glance to the other Nines as he does so. "How impressive." The shorter green-haired one, Delta, smiles, but the look in her eyes is unnerving. "Maybe they would be more fun than those boring parasites we had the other day." A few of the other Nines give quiet chuckles. "Squad 13," Epsilon says with a hint of amusement. "You discovered a new class of Klaxosaur in that nest. Then you defeated it and destroyed the nest… and the mine with it. An unfortunate loss of assets, but I suppose it was unavoidable."

"It was just a mine," Gamma laughs. "They're hardly worth much. Easily replaceable, just like parasites. Papa always has a steady supply waiting to swap with anyone that may be lost. But you know that, don't you?" Gamma looks directly at you, and your stomach seems to fold in on itself.

"It is an honor to serve Papa," you reply, knowing what he wants to hear. "If it should cost me my life, then it is comforting to know that someone else is prepared to take up arms in my stead."

Several of the Nines chuckle, but Alpha smiles. "Spoken like a true parasite. Tell me, what is your code?" Slowly, you blink once before continuing. "I do not possess one," you answer. "Members of the Replacement Division do not have codes." Alpha snaps his fingers. "I knew something was different from the records, you're missing one of the squad leaders," Alpha says while donning a tone of feigned sadness. "I'm sure you did everything you could. Most squads lose several members in their first few months, so I'd say you've done quite well. Who was it?"

As Alpha speaks, your anger begins to mount faster with every word that comes out of his mouth. _He is_ intentionally _insulting Ichigo,_ you think as you ball your fists. "My stamen," Ichigo answers. Her voice wavers, and you can tell she trying to hold her composure. "That's unfortunate," Delta says in a teasing grin. "Hopefully it will serve as a learning experience for you all," Epsilon adds.

Ichigo only nods in response. You know how badly it would go for you, but the growing desire to lash out at the group as a whole threatens to overwhelm you. Before you do, however, a beeping noise comes from the arrogant Nines and they pull out their communicators. "Papa is waiting," Beta announces. "Please, excuse us," Gamma offers a twisted smile. They start moving away from you all with Alpha in the lead. "Hopefully we see you again!" Delta turns back and waves as the Nines depart.

"They're scary," Miku whispers from her position behind Zorome. "They're on an entirely different level from us," Mitsuru states. You choose, instead of focusing on the ill-mannered yet intimidating Nines, to focus on your partner. "Ichigo..." you turn to her, worry breaking into your voice. "I'm fine, (Y/N)," she answers quickly, wiping her eyes. You lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she gives you a little half smile in return. "You were right," Ikuno says quietly to you while her eyes, filled with hatred, follow them out of the room. "They _are_ awful."

"Children," Hachi says sharply, gathering your attention. "It is time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After your not-so-pleasant introduction to the Nines, Hachi led you all out of the atrium and into the Lab proper. From there, Squad 13 had been split up among a team of adults to undergo their individual maintenance. Your experience was just like any other time you'd been here. Leading you to a room containing a suite of equipment, lab tables, and cabinets, the adults had promptly begun your testing. You were scanned for any lasting damage from your battle before your booster injections were administered. The last vial, a deep red ochre, was just as painful as you had remembered. You finished up with a few physical examinations before you were directed to leave.

As luck would have it, you and Hiro happened to finish at about the same time. He was just moving to take a seat as you were deposited back into the waiting room, a surprisingly furnished area at the mouth of a network of hallways and testing areas. This created the perfect opportunity for you to broach your earlier question to the other boy. "There's something I wanted to ask you, Hiro," you say to him as the two of you sit on a long bench. "What is it?" Hiro replies, glancing up from the fixed spot on the floor he had been staring at. "Why were you holding Zero Two's hand earlier?" you ask. "In the snow?"

Hiro blushes slightly and shrinks into the corner. "You saw that?" he whispers. "Yeah," you answer. "Why do you look so embarrassed about it?" Hiro continues to hide. "I'm not embarrassed," he lies. "It's just that…" He glances down the hall in each direction to ensure that the two of you are alone. "You know, I don't think they would be happy if they heard us talking about this," he continues in a small voice.

"But why?" you question him, still not understanding his newfound concern. "I just-" Hiro begins. "Wait, is there something you're trying to hide?" you accuse him. "What? No!" Hiro whispers. "It's… I think there's a relationship that's closer than being partners. Zero Two is always doing more than what everyone else seems to. I'll tell you more if you want to know when we get back to the plantation. Just not here."

Hiro finishes just as an adult comes around the corner. They begin to make their way toward you. "Code 016," the adult says as he draws closer, "there was a discrepancy in one of your tests. It will need to be repeated." Hiro quickly shoots to his feet. "Uh, yes sir," he says in response.

Hiro follows the man back into one of the examination rooms, leaving you to wait by yourself for the others. As soon Hiro and the man are out of sight, a woman exits one of the nearby rooms and approaches you. "RD 01-38," she looks down at you, sitting on the bench. "Yes, ma'am?" you calmly answer. "Come with me," the woman says before taking off in the direction opposite the testing rooms.

Knowing better than to ignore an order from an adult, you follow her. She leads you through the Lab's maze of hallways for several minutes before stopping at another door. This one is clearly special though, adorned with symbols and sigils on both sides. They're all filled to the brim with color, a stark contrast to the rest of the facility.

"Someone would like to speak with you," the woman says. "You are to be polite and answer any questions they ask, understood?" You nod swiftly. "Yes ma'am." Seeming satisfied with your answer, she taps on the keypad beside the door and it slides open. You hesitate momentarily, but after she clicks her tongue you rush through the open door.

The room beyond is not well-lit, and when the door shuts behind you it becomes almost completely black. The deep shadows around you obscure almost everything. "RD 01-38," a voice from somewhere in the room addresses you. It is somewhat gruff, but not unkind. At the same time, it feels familiar. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, 38," the voice continues. You continue attempting to place it, but are still unable to

do so.

There is a slight clicking sound and a light flickers on in front of you. It's nothing large, being only a small desk lamp, but it is enough to reveal a heavy oaken affair layered with stacks of papers. Two chairs are set before it, and a pair of gloved hands rest nearby. "Have a seat," the speaker resumes, as one of the hands gestures to the empty chairs.

You slowly make your way over to the desk and sit in one of the chairs. Even though you're now closer, and have a complete view of the mysterious individual's arms, the light is directed in such a way that their head and some of their torso remain eclipsed in darkness. You have no choice but to try and identify the speaker based on their voice and appearance alone. _White gloves, pale shirt with cuffs, brown vest with a checkered purple tie. I've seen that before… where have I seen that before?_

"Tell me, have you figured it out yet?" the voice asks, clearly sounding amused. You take a moment before you respond. "I believe I have," you answer. "Then present your reasoning, and then your findings," the speaker orders. "First," you begin, "there are only three people I know of that dress the way you do, or something extremely similar. The first is Dr. Lévesque of this very Garden. Based on the distinct timbre and sound of your voice, you are male. You cannot be her. The next is Dr. Wolffe from the Replacement Division. Dr. Wolffe never liked games and was always straight to the point with everything he did. Maintenance, schedules, training, _everything_. That was why we feared him so much in the Replacement Division. So, I can logically conclude that you are not him. This means you are my third and final candidate, Dr. Franxx."

The two hands slowly begin to clap, dancing out of the range of your vision as they do so. "You're just as sharp as ever, (Y/N)," the voice answers. A moment later the lights of the room turn on, revealing an elderly man. "I must say that I am impressed," Dr. Franxx continues.

A sense of pride wells up within you. Given nothing but a voice and some clothes, you had quickly and correctly determined his identity. However, this pride is swiftly replaced with confusion. "Doctor," you ask. "Why did you want to speak with me? It's been over a year since you last came by the Replacement Division."

"Can't an old man just want to see his prized pupil?" Dr. Franxx asks. "You are one of my greatest successes, (Y/N). A failure turned the partner of a squad leader." Despite your efforts, the corners of your mouth tilt upwards at that. "Thank you, sir," you reply. "It was your faith that allowed me to succeed." _That, and lots of painful procedures and maintenance._

"Now, tell me," Dr. Franxx rests his arms on the wooden desk, "how are things with your new partner?" Your mind lights up at the thought of Ichigo, but you manage to control yourself this time. "They are well, sir," you answer. "Ichi—uh, Code 015 and I are compatible and have led Squad 13 on many successful missions together." Dr. Franxx's face contorts into one of disdain. "'Code 015,'" he murmurs. "Is that what you really call her? I should hope not. Women tend to have a preference for being addressed a certain way."

You are about to respond, but the old man waves his hand dismissively. "No matter. I'm sure you wouldn't use it around someone like me. You said you are fitting in well with your new squad, yes?" You shift in your seat, thinking to yourself. _There has to be some reason he's asking these questions._ "Yes, Doctor,I am."

"Good," he says with a satisfied smile. "I heard about your heroics during the mission to destroy the Klaxosaur nest. Pulling your partner from the FranXX before it was nearly crushed so she wouldn't feel the damage. That took quick thinking, though it was a bit reckless considering what happened to you in the end. Though, I suppose without her you wouldn't have been able to pilot the machine anyway. I approve."

"Thank you, sir," you answer. "That is enough of that," Dr. Franxx groans. "I am called 'sir' or 'Doctor' too much. And for heaven's sake, stop thanking me for everything I say. Are you a man, or a yes-man?" The doctor's question is completely lost on you, but the statement before it is simple enough for you to understand his meaning.

For a moment, the older gentleman falls silent. Dr. Franxx glances around the dimly lit room, for the first time looking somewhat nervous. There is a nearly inaudible click that seems to come from all directions at once, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good," Dr. Franxx resumes. "Now, we can speak in private." You tilt your head to the side and raise an eyebrow. "In... private?" He moves his head slightly and presses forward. "On your mission to the mine," Dr. Franxx continues, completely ignoring your question, "what did you find?"

You continue to eye him before giving a cautious reply. "We found the Brood Mother-" "And?" he interrupts you. Both of the Doctor's hands rest on the desk, but now they are rapidly tapping on the surface. _Is he...nervous? Anxious? Either way, I've never seen him like this before. Sure, he's always shown more emotion than the other scientists, but never ones such as these._

"We also found the remains of Squad 87. They had been killed by the Klaxosaurs after being ordered to remain in the mine after it was sealed," you finish. "And how did your squadmates react to this?" he asks. "They seemed very unsure," you answer. "Several were in denial that such an order would be given-" "But you believe it was," Dr. Franxx interjects.

It is at this point you realize that the conversation you are having is the real reason you had been summoned. _That clicking sound... he made it so no one else could hear us. The room is probably sealed off from the outside, too. What is it that he wants from me?_ "I believe that under the right circumstance, an order could be, yes," you say carefully.

The edges of the man's mustache twitch as he begins to smile. "And what to you make of such an order?" Your mouth sets in a line. "I believe it was an unnecessary waste of life," you reply immediately, now that you can clearly see your answers are pleasing your interrogator.

"I'm afraid that occurrences such as that happen all to often," Dr. Franxx sighs. "You harbor no love for APE, do you, boy?" _What!?_ you scream internally. "Be honest," you older man says with some amusement. "D-Doctor," you stammer. "I am grateful for your saving me and placing me in the Replacement Division, but to say such a thing… and in the Garden, no less." He gives a small half smile. "I orchestrated your transfer to Plantation 13 as well," the scientist adds. "Now tell me, are you loyal to APE?" Dr. Franxx stands and leans across the desk, his eyes staring into yours. "Would you die for them?"

An overwhelming feeling of terror rushes through you. You begin to panic and are barely able to get out "I-it would be an honor." However, that singular moment's hesitation would be enough to damn you, and you know it. Much to your surprise, Dr. Fanxx returns to his seat looking satisfied. As he sits, there is another click. This time, you can tell it's from behind you.

"Now," Dr. Franxx continues as he brushes his shirt. "I called you here because I wanted to see if you were ready." Momentarily stunned by his change of topic, you tentatively reply to his statement. "Ready for what?" you ask. "Perhaps, if you had let me finish..." he scoffs. "You're nearly as bad as Hachi." Your eyebrows come together in even more confusion. "Hachi?" you question. "Just forget I said anything," the Doctor says before continuing.

"There is a mission I need taken care of. I have already tried taking it to Papa and the council, but they said that it was beneath the Nines. So, Squad 13 is the next logical choice considering your combat record. I only needed to speak with you to determine if you would be up to the challenge. And now that I have, the decision is made."

By now, you've realized that the Doctor is both hiding himself from APE's watchful eyes and partly briefing you on your next mission at the same time. You play along very easily. "What… exactly do you need of us?" you ask. "All in good time," Dr. Franxx says as he stands and walks around to the side of the desk. He takes a seat and slides onto the front before pressing a button. You hear the door behind you slide open. "Take him back to his squad," the man orders to the woman standing just outside.

Now knowing that it is time for you to go, you stand and make your way to the door. "Nana and Hachi will be telling you soon," Dr. Franxx says as you walk out. "Until then, keep an eye on your partner. She appears to be too headstrong for her own good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following your double-edged conversation with Dr. Franxx, the woman returns you to the atrium. You attempt to ask several questions of her but are met with only silence. You realize that she'll remain just as impassive as she is now, so you return her with subdued stoicism. When you arrive, everyone but Zero Two has returned from their maintenance and are gathered near the doors leading outside. "I am going to the Garden," Hiro announces as you rejoin the group. "But, Nana said we weren't allowed to," Zorome protests. "It doesn't matter," Hiro retorts. "We were told that Naomi was sent back here and I want to make sure of it."

With that, Hiro marches out the door. "Well, we better not let him go alone," Ichigo says. There are several murmurs of agreement and a couple comments about wanting to see where you'd grown up again. So, no one really drags their feet when Ichigo confidently begins to follow a moment later.

It is just as frigid outside now as it had been two hours prior when you had entered the Lab. Fortunately for you, the sun peeks out from behind the heavy clouds, making it look somewhat nicer. You follow along at the back of the group as everyone makes their trek towards the main complex of the Garden. As you walk, your eyes flick to one of several buildings just past it. You choose to veer in its direction instead of going to the other facility. No one seems to notice that you have disappeared, so you continue toward you new destination. The Replacement Division.

You walk up to the doors of the facility, which slide open before you revealing a familiar open chamber. "What are you doing?" a voice asks from behind you. You turn to see a blue-haired girl trudging through the thick layer of snow, reaching mid-way up her calves. A moment later she trips, and you barely have time to catch her before she falls face-first into the snow.

"Thanks," Ichigo shivers, color heavily written across her face in an effort to keep warm. "Ichigo, why are you here?" you ask curiously, although you think you know the answer. She seems to be somewhat hurt by your question. "I saw you going off by yourself and I didn't want you getting into trouble alone. So I followed you," she pouts. "Alright, come on in," you say, pulling her up and placing Ichigo back on her feet before the two of you proceed into the building.

As you enter the familiar doorway, memories come rushing back to you. Some are happy, like when you were informed that you had been selected to join Squad 13. Unfortunately, the majority are rather grim. _Well,_ you sigh, _I'm home._

"Where do we go?" Ichigo asks from beside you. "This way," you say and you lead her through the empty atrium down a hallway. "It's nearly time for lunch, so we should find them here." The clanking of silverware and voices carrying through the hall confirms your suspicion.

"Here," you open the door for Ichigo, who nervously steps through. As soon as she does, the noise on the other side ceases. You step through a moment later and are greeted by roughly fifty parasites who have stopped eating their meals to investigate the newcomers.

"Pistil," you hear one of the boys whisper excitedly. "And a stamen," the girl beside him giggles. Ichigo only has time to look at you uncomfortably before you realize your mistake.

In an instant, a crowd forms around the two of you and force you apart. "You need a pistil," one of the girls says. "I'm the best one here!" "No!" another shouts, "I've been here the longest. It's my turn!" "Please take me," a third begs as she latches on to your arm.

Nearby, Ichigo is having the same trouble. The stamen in the room are drooling over her. Not even because of her good looks, but because she's their ticket out of this hell.

"Ladies!" you shout as another grabs you from behind. "I—Ow, damn it, that hurt!" "Take me!" "We'll be great partners!" "I can do anything for you!" You growl before violently yelling your next words. "I already have a partner!" you scream. Suddenly, the pistils release you. "Then… why are you here?" one angrily replies. Some return to their seats while others begin to cry.

"I came back to see you all," you answer. "Or have you forgotten me? RD 01-38." Several of the boys that had been pestering Ichigo now turn to face you. "38? You're back?" a tall, dark-haired boy asks. "Yes, 62," you reply. "I told you that I'd come back if I got the chance. Now if you don't mind, that nice girl you're surrounding is my partner, so could you give her some space?"

The cluster of boys around Ichigo dissipates, leaving you, her, and three other boys. Ichigo seems somewhat shaken by the experience, but quickly regains her composure and moves to stand beside you. "As I was saying," you resume, "I told you I'd come back and see you again. My partner wanted to tag along with me. This is Ichigo, Code 015."

"We're sorry about that, Code 015," 62 offers in apology while looking at the ground. "We didn't mean anything by it," the red-headed boy beside him agrees. "It's just… we don't get many visitors, and you looked like you came for a reason," the final stamen concludes. "That reason is usually to pick a replacement."

"It… it's alright," Ichigo replies. The boys come out of their bow. "Ichigo," you say, "allow me to introduce you to my friends. RD 02-62," the tall dark hair nods. "RD 02-07," the red-head waves. "And RD 01-40," the violet-haired boy awkwardly bows once more.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ichigo says with a smile. It is clear to you, having known her long enough now, that the smile is somewhat forced. She never has been the best with new people, but the fact that she is trying to be nice to your old friends means so much. "Well, 38," 62 grins, "can we offer you and your partner some lunch?"

After agreeing to sit down and enjoy a meal together, you talk for close to twenty minutes with the group. You swap stories of life in a plantation with whatever else has recently happened around the Replacement Division. Before long, unfortunately, 07 speaks up. "You'd better get going 38, they'll be mad if they find you here." He gives an awkward half smile. "He's right," 40 agrees. Regrettably, you believe the same to be true. "Well, it was good to see you all again," you say, standing up from the cafeteria table. "I'd say we should do this again, but the truth is I hope the next time it will be at one of your plantations." The three other parasites laugh quietly. "You and me both," 62 chuckles. "Now get going! It was a pleasure meeting you, 015." Your partner flashes a quick grin. "You as well," Ichigo nods.

The two of you make your way out the back door of the cafeteria just as the Replacement Division begins to file out the front. Taking Ichigo by the wrist so she doesn't get lost, you lead her to an elevator. Once inside, you press the button that corresponds to the fourth-floor. "Where are we going now, (Y/N)?" Ichigo asks. "I just want to check something," you answer.

 _Ding,_ the doors of the elevator slide open. "This way," you lead Ichigo down the hall before coming to a halt in front of a small metal door. You punch in a four-digit code on its keypad and the door slides open.

The interior of the room is just as you remember it. Concrete floor, a single bed with a worn-out mattress, and a small window. A small puddle has formed in the corner, where the pipes in the ceiling leak. They drip like clockwork. "Same as always," you mumble. "You lived here," Ichigo surmises quietly as she casts her gaze around the small space. "(Y/N)... this is awful. How could you possibly live like this?" You turn towards your partner and stare into her eyes. "Because I had no choice," you answer. "The Replacement Division is an alternative to being thrown away. Most aren't even this lucky."

"That's terrible," Ichigo's voice wavers. "I had no idea that there were places like this." Sighing softly, you respond. "You never would," you turn your back to the room and begin to walk away towards the door, pausing in its frame. "Your code is 015. You're an elite code, the best of the best. You got special treatment as a child, as someone as important as you should. Those of us who failed got this."

You stop after hearing a loud thump. Ichigo's balled fist rests against the metal plating on the wall of what had once been your room. "Ichigo?" you ask tentatively. "They made you live like this?" Ichigo voice is soft, but you immediately recognize that the undercurrent is deadly. She turns to face you, wearing a look of pure hatred. "Answer me," she demands. "Did they make you live like this?!" Before your eyes, your usually sweet partner has become something else. And it scares you.

"They did," you answer, being careful to mind your tone. "That isn't human," Ichigo seethes. "First they throw away parasites, then the ones they keep are treated like slaves. And after that, they allow you to believe you're just slightly better garbage than the others they've thrown away!" She marches over to you and stares you in the eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because it was in the past, Ichigo," you reply. "It's over, it can't hurt me any longer." Ichigo's face scrunches up in hard lines. "This is far from over," she nearly shouts, almost unable to contain her mounting rage.

Without another word, she grabs you by the wrist and begins to lead you back to the elevator. "Where are we-" you begin to ask. "To tell the others," Ichigo snaps. "They need to know." You pause for a moment. "And what good would telling them do?" you ask. "Better yet, what would we do after? Run away from all of this? Leave APE and the plantations behind?"

You realize how crazy that sounds after you finish speaking, but what comes next surprises you even more. "Maybe we will," Ichigo huffs, stepping out of the elevator and into the atrium once more. You stand there in shock for a moment before chasing after her. "Ichigo, what did you say?" you shout. "Ichigo!"

She moves too quickly for you to catch up to her before she passes through the door. If she had managed to hear you and give a reply, the howl of the wind outside would have swept it away as your partner disappears into the swelling storm.


	12. Chapter 11- Dusk

**Happy new year everyone! So in celebration of the new year how about a update? As always I'd love to hear any thoughts you may have after reading so please don't hesitate to let me know. However that's enough from me so enjoy!**

"Good night, Zero Two," you hear your roommate say just past the door to your quarters. You had already said your goodnights to the rest of the squad and were now preparing to finally drop yourself in bed and sleep. The only thing left was for Hiro to finish up with Zero Two outside, so you could kill the lights. To your tired mind, they were like lances of pain through your eyes, and you just wanted it to be over. "'Night, Darling," you hear Zero Two chirp in a sing-song voice, before following with a loud and energetic "muah" sound.

A moment later, Hiro enters through the door you had left only slightly ajar so you could hear them. His cheeks are rosy, eyes wide, and he wears a goofy-looking half smile. "You good?" you ask him, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand.

Hiro doesn't seem to hear your question as he slowly walks over to the dresser and pulls out his sleepwear. "Uhh, hello," you repeat with a snap of your fingers, "Earth to Hiro." He continues to change, then lazily flops onto the bed.

"Hey, Hiro!" you stand from your seated position and cross the distance separating your beds. The raven-haired boy halfheartedly turns his head to face you, but makes no effort to move otherwise. "Oh, hey (Y/N)," he says dreamily. "Snap out of it," you reply while clicking your fingers sharply at him. "What's gotten into you?"

Suddenly, the color in Hiro's cheeks becomes much more intense and he flinches. He rights himself in the bed and looks up at you. "Umm...how long have you been in here?" he asks. "Long enough to hear you and Zero Two outside," you answer, narrowing your gaze. "It's not-" he begins to defend himself, but you hold up your hand and he falls silent.

"You still owe me an explanation," you state. First, Hiro looks confused as to what you've said. Second, he seems relieved that you're the one changing the subject to anything other than what he may or may not have been doing with his partner. "Sure," he smiles widely, "what do you want to know?"

"Last week," you begin, "when we were still at the Garden, you and I both finished our tests at the same time. You said something about there being a relationship closer than partners." Hiro's expression returns to the conflicted one he had worn mere moments before.

Hiro looks out the window of your room into the darkness that blankets Mistilteinn. "I remember, (Y/N), but are you sure you want to know? I think they would be angry if they found out we knew this. Basically everything we don't know seems to have been made that way on purpose."

You take a moment to consider Hiro's words. _He does have a fair point. APE isn't always the most welcoming to anything they haven't explicitly told us. Even so…_ you think as your mind wanders to Hiro and Zero Two, walking hand-in-hand through the snow, both smiling and laughing. And only a few minutes ago, that sound. Zero Two had kissed him, there was no doubt about it. You had heard the same noise when Ichigo hurriedly kissed you before connecting to Delphinium two days ago. _Why would they kiss now, though? There's no way we're going to sortie soon, in the middle of the night. They didn't do it to boost their compatibility._

Finally, you finish your little deliberation with yourself. "I'll hear it."

"Well," Hiro sighs, "you may want to take a seat." You quickly do as he says, ending up poised on the edge of your bed, and after a moment he resumes. "I won't claim to know a lot about it, (Y/N). Truth is, everything I know is because of Zero Two. Apparently a long time ago, before the plantations, people used to have these things called 'relationships.' They were kind of like being partners, but not exactly the same. They would work together, watch out for each other, and do things they liked together. But… there were other things too. A relationship was two people staying together because they chose to be, not because they were assigned to one another. It's almost as if you were Ichigo's partner because she liked _you_ out of all the guys in the squad, and you felt the same way about her."

Hiro pauses to gauge your reaction. "I get it," you nod. "But, what about the hand holding?" He gives an almost imperceptibly small shrug. "That was another part of being in a relationship," he answers. "Both people were in it because they had strong feelings about each other. Zero Two said that holding hands is one way to show that." "So that's why she's always holding onto you," you cut in. "Touch is a sign of affection." Hiro gives an awkward smile and places his hand behind his head. "Yeah… and so is kissing."

 _What?!_ you scream to yourself. "You said… you said _what_ about kissing?" you ask Hiro as your blood begins to run cold. "It's another sign of affection," he says quizzically with an equally confused look. "So, it isn't for piloting, then?" you ask, but you aren't quite as nonchalant as you'd hoped. Hiro adopts a contemplative posture. "Well, no… but it probably wouldn't hurt if the partners both liked each other. In fact, it might make their connection stronger if they did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," you lie. However, Hiro's eyes bulge and he covers his mouth. "You kissed Ichigo," he says matter-of-factly. "What? No!" you nearly shout. "I would-" you stop seeing the disbelief clearly in Hiro's eyes. "It was her fault! She kissed me!" you blurt.

You continue to try to explain yourself, though Hiro doesn't appear to be listening. "But that would mean…" he mutters to himself, before turning back to you. "(Y/N), do you like Ichigo?" "Of course," you answer while a bead of cold sweat slides down your spine. "I like Ichigo, and Ikuno, and Kokoro, and Mi-" The annoyed glare he shoots you is enough to silence you mid-sentence. "Let me rephrase that," Hiro tries again. "Do you love Ichigo?"

You quietly stare back at him in shock. _This is not how this conversation was supposed to go! He was supposed to explain this 'more than partners' thing, not interrogate me about…_ whatever _this is that I have for Ichigo._

"I honestly don't know what that means," you answer. "Well then, tell me what comes to mind when you think about her," Hiro prods. "And how you feel when she's around."

 _He'll see through any lie I tell at this point. There's no reason to try and hide anything. He specifically asked how being around her made me feel, so maybe he can explain why it always puts me in a better mood. And what_ it _even is._

You take a deep breath and gather your thoughts. "Alright, then. The first thing I think about when Ichigo comes to mind is her smile. She always smiles, and I guess that's one of the ways that she always manages to make me feel better. The second is that she is easily the most beautiful girl in the squad. The way the sun shines on her hair, and how she always tries to hide behind her bangs. And her eyes… " you continue to yourself before stopping, afraid of saying anything more embarrassing.

"And how does she make you feel?" Hiro inquires. "She… makes me feel weird," you answer. "It's kind of like I said. Just being around her makes me happier. And I don't like it when I don't know where she is. She's my partner, my responsibility. And when we've kissed… it feels so strange, but at the same time so nice."

Hiro quietly listens as you speak. After you finish, he gives a slight smile. "That's exactly how it feels for me with Zero Two." "But what does it mean, Hiro?" you ask. "I think it means we're in love," he answers. "But what does that _mean?_ " you repeat. "I'm afraid I've told you all I know," Hiro lays back in his bed and turns out the light. "You could ask Zero Two, but I don't think you want to. So I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go. I know for me, at least, that it's nice to know there's someone else who feels like I do." He then goes silent and moves around under his covers.

You turn to lay on your back, staring at a fixed point on the ceiling. While you would have had no trouble falling asleep fifteen minutes ago, you now settle in for what will likely be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HQ has seen fit to assign you to a special high-priority mission, thanks to your recent successes," Hachi announces to the crowd that is gathered in the briefing room. It's early morning, with the sun not having risen yet. You had been dismayed to receive your summons from Hachi in the form of an alarm, as normally you wouldn't get up for another few hours. Added to the time of day, your unavoidable lack of sleep following your conversation with Hiro leaves you feeling very much like a zombie.

"What will we be doing?" Ichigo asks Hachi. "Your mission will be to defend this facility," Nana says as an image appears on the monitor behind her. The large structure appears to be circular in nature and it slowly spins along an unseen axis. "The facility is used to mine resources, which are, in turn, used to manufacture FranXX. As such, it is vital to our survival. You will be expected to guard the site as well as its staff for the next week until another special forces squad can be made available." The image continues to shift, this time exploding outwards to show an excavator nearly as tall as the facility.

Hachi once again takes the lead. "Our intel suggests that there is significant Klaxosaur activity in the area. You are likely to face many Conrad- and Moho-class, with a Gutenberg not outside the realm of possibility. Your shifts will be during the daylight hours and you will be allowed to rest in the evenings. But, should a Klaxosaur be detected during the night, you will be deployed in sufficient numbers to deal with them."

"Does that mean that not everyone could be deployed?" you inquire.

"That is correct," Nana answers. "In order to keep the majority of the squad operating at optimal levels, we intend to allow as many of you to rest as possible. Those that are on call will be the first to be considered to be sent out. Team Delphinium will be first."

You glance at Ichigo, who gives you a confident nod. "Understood," the both of you say in unison. You turn back to Nana and Hachi. "That concludes this briefing," Hachi announces. "Should any additional details become available, they will be passed to you in the field. Squad 13, dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nana said that a special forces squad usually guards S-Planning sites, right?" Zorome asks as everyone makes their way to their respective FranXX. "Does that mean we're special forces now too?" Ichigo considers his question for a moment before responding. "It could," she answers. "Heck yeah!" Futoshi cheers, giving Zorome a high-five. "I wouldn't be so excited," Ikuno cautions them. "If we're special forces, it means that we'll continue to go on dangerous missions. Ones where the chances of someone getting hurt are much higher."

"I mean, it wasn't that bad before," Zorome dismisses her with a wave of his hand. "Tell that to (Y/N) and Kokoro," Hiro glares as him. "Well they're fine now," Zorome angrily retorts. The two of them take a few steps towards one another before Miku pushes her way between them. "That wasn't the point, Zorome," she grumbles, grabbing her partner by the arm. "Now, come on."

As the argument finishes, you and Ichigo break from the group and make your way across the smaller catwalk to Delphinium's cockpit. Ichigo's hand moves to the controls on her waist and the FranXX's faceplate moves aside, allowing you entry.

Once inside, you take a seat in your stamen's chair while Ichigo stands nearby. You access the controls instinctively, running a preliminary diagnostic on Delphinium's systems before you even realize you're doing so. As you're running the system check, you get the feeling that you're being watched. When you glance up, Ichigo is still standing and looks at you expectantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks. "Oh, yeah," you answer, realizing what she's waiting for. "We wouldn't want to have any trouble with our connection, now would we?" Ichigo says with a hint of a smile. Rather than wait for you to stand, she approaches your seated position.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she gently grabs the front of your suit and brings your lips together. _She's much less nervous about this now_. Several seconds later, she breaks the kiss and smiles. "There." With that, she takes her place on the pistil's platform and waits for you to commence the connection.

Your mind, however, returns to the conversation you and Hiro had last night. ' _Kissing isn't for piloting, it's a sign of affection.' Does Ichigo already know that? She kissed me first and always seems to know more about it than I do. Does she feel that love thing Hiro was talking about for me?_

"(Y/N)." You snap back to reality, and see Ichigo looking over her shoulder at you. A single lock of hair has escaped her clip and obscures one of her beautiful emerald eyes. _She looks incredible._ "(Y/N)," she repeats. "Sorry," you shake your head and take the controls. "Just spaced out for a second." "It's alright," Ichigo chuckles lightly, "just don't do it when we're in a fight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, everyone returned to Mistilteinn to rest and relax. Maintaining a connection to a FranXX from dawn until dusk left each of you exhausted. You all had disconnected and went to Nana and Hachi to give a report for the day's mission, and subsequently had rushed back to the house as quickly as your tired legs would carry you. There was little socializing before everyone went off to bed for the night, eager to get some rest.

 _Ring! Ring!_

You jolt awake in your bed, hearing the piercing sound of a communicator. On the bedside table next to you, yours lights up the room while loudly announcing an incoming call. You fumble with it for a moment before managing to bring it your ear.

"A Kla…has..detect..." You pause for a moment and rub your eyes. "Commander?" you ask groggily. "A…suar..been.." You slowly realize that you are holding the communicator's microphone to your ear and receiver near your mouth. Mentally giving yourself a facepalm, you turn it upright as Hachi repeats himself for the third time. "I said, a Klaxosaur has been detected. You and Code 015 are to report to the docking bay immediately to intercept." "Understood, sir," you reply with palpable lethargy, slowly sliding out of bed.

You're so exhausted that you forget to change clothes before you leave for the bay. You make your way into the hall and stumble toward the front door of the house as you unsuccessfully attempt to shake off your torpor. Along the way you meet Ichigo, still in her nightgown, as she makes her own way to come find you. "Huaah, what time is it?" she yawns as you reach one another. "It's…" you check your communicator, spirits dropping as you gaze on the digits, "...0230."

"We went to sleep five hours ago," Ichigo whines. "Why do I feel so tired?" "Did you go to sleep, or stay up talking to Ikuno?" you mumble. "Only for a little bit…couldn't have been that long," Ichigo covers her mouth to stop another yawn.

The two of you make your way down the central staircase, but as you do, Ichigo misses a step. You catch her as she falls, but lose your own balance as a result. You also begin to fall and instinctively pull her closer, but a moment later your back makes contact with one of the rails. It stops you both from tumbling down the remainder of the staircase. "You should watch where you step," you chide Ichigo. "You nearly took us both down."

"Sorry," Ichigo gives you a tired smile. "It's alright," you say as you continue to escort her down the stairs. You release her when you reach the bottom. Before you can head for the door, Ichigo blocks your path while wearing a devious grin. "Need something?" you ask.

Ichigo extends her arms. "Carry me." You do a double-take before coughing. "C-carry you? What for?" She throws her arms down to her sides in exasperation before continuing. "Because I asked you to," she whines, pleading with her eyes. You roll your own at your partner. "You're delirious, aren't you?" "No, silly, I'm not delirious. I'm Ichigo!" she proudly announces.

 _If we don't get going soon, Hachi is going to be furious._ "Alright," you sigh, "you win. Come here." You beckon her closer with one of your hands. "Yay!" Ichigo shouts as she nearly jumps into your arms. "Agh, don't just jump onto me!" You adjust yourself to balance her weight, though she is surprisingly light, and exit the house.

Before you even make it to the elevator connecting Mistilteinn to the rest of the plantation, you notice that Ichigo has laid her head against your chest. The soft and gentle sound of her breathing tells you she has fallen asleep. You allow her to rest in your arms as you head down through the elevator and run to the dressing rooms, where she is forced to wake up and change. The two of you then proceeded to Delphinium and promptly eliminated the three Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that had wandered too close to the S-Planning site. A fourth had managed to escape, but you both were too tired to care.

After returning to Mistilteinn as quickly as you could, you went back to bed to get what little additional sleep you could before having to get up in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next four days had gone by very similarly to the first, with the only difference being that Delphinium rotated out from being on call. Thankfully, you had gotten a full night's sleep each time you crashed into your bed. So far, on the fifth day, everything had gone as usual. Several Klaxosaurs had appeared before lunch and had been quickly dispatched. But as you make your way back into the field after a brief recess for a meal, you can't shake the growing feeling that something else is out there.

"All this waiting around is so boring," Zorome complains to the rest of the squad through the comms. The majority of you stand in a semicircle along the eastern side of the facility. "You can say that again," Argentea agrees with her stamen. "All this waiting around is so boring," Zorome repeats. "You idiot, I didn't mean it literally," the pink FranXX complains, drawing a chuckle from the rest of the squad.

"Zero Two," you ask, "is there anything on the wind?" Strelitzia scents the air several times. "They're out there," she answers. The rest of the squad pauses for a moment. "Probably just hiding to attack all at once," comes Mitsuru's deadpan response. "Really?" Genista meekly whispers.

"We'll be fine," Delphinium rests a hand on Genista's shoulder and offers her a smile.

"Movement," Chlorophytum announces from her position atop the facility. "A group of at least ten headed this way, north north-east." "And there are more over here!" Argentea shouts, pointing to the south. You immediately shift into battle mode, planning out your attack in an instant. "Genista, Chlorophytum, try to thin them out as best you can before they reach us. Argentea, you're with us in the south. Strelitzia, the northern group is yours."

At the same time, Ichigo establishes a link with Hachi inside Plantation 13. "Commander, we have multiple groups of hostiles converging on our position." Your comm stays silent for a moment, and then crackles to life. "That isn't all," Hachi's voice addresses the squad, "we have confirmed at least another fifty contacts bearing down on the site, including one we believe to be Gutenberg in size." There is a small loop of feedback before the line reactivates. "We are contacting nearby plantations for support," Nana's voice announces.

"Alright, everyone," Delphinium shouts, adopting a fighting stance, "help is on the way. We just have to hold out until they get here."

Argentea and Delphinium rush out to meet the incoming horde, while Genista picks off what she can at range. As soon as you reach their lines, the clustered pack of feline Klaxosaurs scatter. "Don't let them run away!" you order, giving chase.

Easily enough, you manage to catch the first several of the Conrad and carve them up with Delphinium's blades. At the same time, Argentea shreds another before catching a second on her claws as it jumps her. Nearby, several more explode into a fine blue mist after receiving concentrated fire from Genista. "Strelitzia, Chlorophytum, report," Delphinium demands, driving a blade through one beast's skull. "Strelitzia is holding her own against the other group, and most of this one has been dealt with," Chlorophytum answers. "We're starting to run low on ammo, though."

A moment later Delphinium is thrown to the ground, losing the sword from her right hand. The offender, a lynx-like Klaxosaur, wastes no time pressing its advantage. It quickly pounces at you after landing, and Delphinium is barely able to lift her arm and catch the creature's neck before the Klaxosaur's powerful jaws snap shut a few meters from her face.

"Get...off!" Ichigo shouts, bringing Delphinium's knees to her chest before kicking out and throwing the Klaxosaur to the side. She rolls to her feet, managing to regain her footing, but keeping both blades still out of reach. The Klaxosaur has also recovered and growls angrily at Delphinium.

You smile inside the cockpit while Delphinium extends her arm and flexes her index and middle fingers. It's a taunting motion toward the beast, beckoning the Klaxosaur forward. The lynx shrieks before leaping at you. Anticipating this exact move, Delphinium expertly sidesteps, grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck and smashing it into the ground. This dazes the Klaxosaur momentarily and allows Delphinium to straddle the creature. Alternating punches, Delphinium strikes the feline's head mercilessly, knocking out teeth and covering her in blue blood. Finally, as another right hook connects, there is a loud cracking sound and Delphinium's hand goes farther than expected into the metallic flesh of the Klaxosaur. Her arm travels further up to the elbow, before she crushes the core now within her grasp. She withdraws the blood-soaked appendage from the ruined head of the Klaxosaur with a satisfied "hmph." She picks up both blades and dashes back to the battle, face contorted into a snarl and accompanied by a scream tearing from two throats.

The fighting continues for close to another half hour but still there is no end in sight. Every Klaxosaur you kill seems to be replaced by another, and another, and another all over again. "More incoming!" Argentea shouts over her shoulder to you, and you glance at the fast-approaching monsters. "Commander, we can't hold out like this forever!" you yell into the comms.

"Squad 13, this is Code 118 of Squad 70," a new voice answers your call for aid. "We will arrive in three minutes. Can you hold out until then?" Delphinium pushes a Klaxosaur off of her and sweeps her blade across its side, before it explodes. "We'll make it," Ichigo grunts. "Just a little longer guys," you announce to the squad, "help is on the way!"

A chorus of relief floods the comm channel between your squadmates.

However, that's not the only growing sound you hear. Slowly overpowering the voices of your friends, the ground beneath your feets begins to tremble, making it hard to maintain your footing. "What the hell's going on?!" Zorome shouts. You wonder the same thing as the Klaxosaurs that had been assaulting you moments before begin to scatter.

"They're running away," Genista says in disbelief. "Does that mean we won?" You eye the retreating Klaxosaurs with a suspicious gaze, but it's Hiro who answers. "I don't think so," he says suspiciously. "I've got a bad feeling about this," you agree.

The rumbling continues to grow more intense before it finally stops. "Phew," Argentea breathes a sigh of relief, "I guess that's over." The moment she finishes speaking, the ground beneath Squad 70's lead FranXX erupts. You can hardly believe your eyes as from within the earth, a pair of immense jaws emerge and snap closed around the FranXX. Not so much as a scream comes from Code 118 or his partner, and you have no doubt of their fate.

It doesn't stop there however, as the jaws give way to a face, and then a long serpentine body. For the most part this Klaxosaur resembles any other hooded snake, but it has one distinguishing feature. This monster has two sets of eyes, one in the normal position at the crest of the head and another directly opposite them on the lower side of its chin. Each sets moves independently, leaving the beast with a completely unimpaired visual field. The sheer size of the creature tells you it must be the Gutenberg-class that Hachi had warned you about earlier.

"Everyone, get back now!" you order, directing Delphinium as close to the S-Planning site as you can get her. "How do we kill something so massive?" Futoshi asks. "Oh, easy," Strelitzia grins. "Remember how we killed the worm? Just hold its mouth open and Darling and I will do the rest." "Not this time, Zero Two," Hiro cuts in. "This thing is much larger than the worm, and I don't think it'll be as easy to take down."

"Squad 13," a transmission comes over the line from the now-acting squad leader of Squad 70. "If you can buy us time, we can damage the Klaxosaur enough that it will be forced to withdraw." "You'll have it," you answer without hesitation. "You heard him," Delphinium shouts, "protect Squad 70."

For a reason unknown to you, Squad 70 retreats from the field and into the S-Planning facility. "Are you sure they aren't just running away?" Argentea asks, brandishing her claws once more at the gathering enemy. After the snake had appeared, the remaining Klaxosaurs had rallied and now seemed ready to make one final push against the site.

"How are you holding up?" you ask Ichigo on a private line. "I'm fine," she answers quickly. "No, you're not, Ichigo," you shoot back. "Your heart rate is over 160 beats per minute." "You aren't supposed to be looking at my vitals," the image of Delphinium scolds you. "Sorry," you defend yourself, "I just worry about you." The FranXX giggles in an adorable fashion similar to her pistil. "Thank you, (Y/N). I'm just a little anxious, but I'm okay."

"Here they come!" Mitsuru shouts. Sure enough, the Klaxosaurs that had gathered around the large serpent have begun to slowly march toward you. It is unsettling how coordinated they are compared to normal. Each walks perfectly in formation, like there is something forcing them to do so. _It must be that snake. They weren't like that earlier._ No _Klaxosaur has ever done that before. Ugh, the last thing we needed was for them to become more organized._

"So, we just wait until they get closer?" Zorome asks. "We wait for Squad 70 to return," Delphinium corrects him. "They said they know a way to force the big one to retreat." As if on cue, the FranXX of Squad 70 exit the S-Planning site and join you in looking out at the approaching horde. Something about their new equipment surprises you, however. Instead of the spears that standard FranXX usually carry, the members of Squad 70 cradle large orbs under each arm.

"Squad 13," a transmission comes over the comms. "We are prepared. All you need to do us provide us a route to the Gutenberg." "Understood," you reply. "Chlorophytum, Genista, make a hole in their front. Strelitzia, Argentea, don't fall behind." As Strelitzia, Argentea, and Delphinium prepare to charge, Genista and Chlorophytum unleash their initial barrage.

"Mitsuru, we're too low on ammo to continue this," Chlorophytum announces almost immediately. "Got it, switching to full power," the stamen replies. Much to your amazement, Chlorophytum crosses her arms over her chest before thrusting them to her sides. As a result, the wing-like fins lining each arm slide into a new position, facing outward at the enemy. The tip of each begins to glow and a moment later, a brilliant lance of light burns from each of the six fins. The beams cut through the Klaxosaurs like a hot knife through butter, partially clearing a path for the coming charge.

At the same time, Genista completes her transition. Standing with her left leg forward and using her right leg as a brace, she looks ready to fire but holds off. A moment later, a pair of prongs fold out from the back of her right heel and dig themselves into the ground. "We're secure," Futoshi shouts. Genista nods before firing her cannon into the same location as Chlorophytum.

The devastating HE rounds from Genista's cannon, fired with pinpoint accuracy, shred anything that Chlorophytum hadn't completely destroyed already.

"Alright, push through!" you order. Strelitzia and Argentea have had their fill of waiting and now gladly charge into the open hole in the Klaxosaur lines. Delphinium keeps pace, hacking and slashing her way towards the massive serpent. The monster glares at you with both sets of eyes, but doesn't move.

After thirty seconds of intense fighting, you have reached the halfway point between the Gutenberg and the start of the Klaxosaur formation. At this time, the creature seems to have become annoyed with your progress and decides to do something about it. The Klaxosaur arches its neck before lunging forward once more, spewing a viscous blue liquid from its mouth.

"Scatter!" Delphinium orders as you direct her to dive beneath one of the Klaxosaurs. A moment later, the air is filled with the pained screeches of nearby Klaxosaur. As Delphinium rolls back to her feet to continue the advance, you realize why. The Klaxosaurs that had been hit by the liquid are now writhing on the ground as portions of their bodies dissolve within seconds. _Acid? Since when can they shoot_ acid?

"Everyone, that thing launches acid from its mouth. Don't let it get on you!" you shout. A muffled scream tells you that your warning came just a little too late. One of the four remaining FranXX of Squad 70 had been unable to find cover from the acidic stream and now bears the marks to prove it. Her face is untouched, but the left arm is missing from the elbow down and her body is covered with pock and burn marks. However, she continues to charge alongside your group toward the massive creature.

"We have to bring that thing down!" Zorome shouts. "Almost…there," Argentea groans. _Miku's getting tired, that's not…_ Suddenly, you lurch forward in your seat as Delphinium becomes heavier. _Damn, Ichigo's feeling it too. This needs to end now!_

"Last leg, guys," you urge them to continue, "we can do this!" Delphinium and Strelitzia cut through the final group of Klaxosaurs separating you from the serpent, but their movements are incredibly sluggish. "We'll take it from here," the acting leader of Squad 70 announces. "Please fall back."

"Fall _back?_ " Zorome asks. "How are they supposed to kill it without any weapons?" Futoshi asks with an equal amount of disbelief. You yourself are unable to make sense of why they would tell you to fall back, but you place your trust in them and order Squad 13 to retreat.

"Squad 70," a voice comes over the comms. It is authoritative like Hachi's, but it is most definitely not your commander's. "You have served APE well, but now you make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of Papa and humanity. Your valor in the line of duty will not be forgotten."

"What… what does that mean?" Genista asks. "Did he say _sacrifice?_ " Delphinium whispers. "But that would mean they are…"

As Squad 13 watches, the four FranXX of Squad 70 reach the Gutenberg class. The large orbs each had been carrying begin to glow while the units move as close to the Klaxosaur as they can. It is at this moment you realize what the orbs are. "Fuel containers…" you whisper. _But why carry them instead of a weapon? Fuel would only be useful if they were going to… self destruct…_

As you come to your realization, the true plan to defeat the Klaxosaur beings to unfold. The lead FranXX of Squad 70, which had been charging directly at the monster, is swallowed whole by the creature. The three that remained outside glow a red hue for a moment before the fuel they had been carrying violently erupts, exploding with enough force to knock Delphinium over some half a mile away.

The resulting explosions tear into large chunks of the snake's underside and the FranXX that had been swallowed detonates inside the throat. Fire bursts forth from the mouth and nostrils of the monstrosity along with a blood-curdling shriek.

The entirety of Squad 13 looks in disbelief at the scene before their eyes. "They're gone…" Chlorophytum says in shock. "Did they really just self destruct?" Hiro asks. "Mhmm. They were ordered to," Strelitzia answers with a hint of sadness. "No way, no way," Zorome hysterically sobs. "They'd never be given an order like that! We mean too much to Papa and the adults! They wouldn't do that to us!"

In Delphinium's cockpit, Ichigo has disconnected from the FranXX and a deadly silence now lingers over the both of you. Ichigo looks over her shoulder at you with tears in her eyes, then to the Klaxosaur, and finally back to you. Slowly, she crawls onto your lap and buries her head in your chest. You, however, don't move a muscle, still too horrified by what you had witnessed. _They were ordered to kill themselves… and they didn't even hesitate. We truly_ are _worth nothing to Papa and APE. Just tools to be used and then discarded._

In the distance, the Gutenberg writhes back and forth on the ground in agony. It looks to be trying to end the suffering caused by the four FranXX, but rather than dying like you had expected, it dives into the earth once more.

The ground begins to shake beneath you and you know that the monster is making its way toward you. Ichigo's grip on you becomes painfully tight. "(Y/N), I don't want to die," she chokes out, tears flowing from the corners of her eyes. You wrap your arms around her and prepare for the worst as the shaking becomes more violent. The crashing of earth shifting beneath you is nearly deafening in your ears.

Then, it begins to grow fainter. Over the next thirty seconds, it continues quieting before stopping altogether. "Is it gone?" Ichigo asks. You kiss the top of her head gently. "Yeah, it's gone. We're safe now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor," Nana says softly to the old man on the end of the line. "Plantation 13 is leaving the S-Planning site. The children witnessed… _something_ today, something horrible. I've never seen them this distressed."

"What was it?" Dr. Franxx asks with an equally hushed tone. "Protocol 32," Nana says quietly. The man's mechanical fist strikes the wooden desk. "What happened?" "The large snake Klaxosaur, the one that has been terrorizing the northern region, appeared at the site," Nana answers. "Hachi requested aid from any nearby plantations beforehand and Plantation 70 arrived to assist. When the commander of Plantation 70 saw it, he panicked and contacted HQ. They said the best strategy was to have one squad execute Protocol 32 while the other protected the site." Nana chokes up. "Doctor, what it if had been the children?"

Tears roll down the caretaker's cheeks as she thinks about a world in which Squad 13 had been selected instead of 70. This proves to be too much for her and she breaks down even further. From out of nowhere, a hand is placed on her shoulder and she is guided to a chair off screen. Hachi then appears in the monitor.

"Are they alive?" Dr. Franxx demands of his subordinate. "Yes," Hachi replies. "They're all back here now. But as Nana said, they are demoralized after seeing the execution of Protocol 32." The scientist breathes a sigh of relief. "And the site?" Hachi nods in response. "It is still intact, sir. The remaining Klaxosaurs retreated as soon as the serpent fled the field."

"Good," the man grumbles to himself. "But APE sacrificed another squad to that monster. That makes seven in total and we've still yet to kill it. At least the materials I need for Heliconia are still safe. Laevis could need to be pushed back, but… no, there isn't time. Three are finished, and the last two must be done in time."

"Doctor?" Hachi asks quizzically. "Never mind," the bearded gentleman's gaze returns to the short-haired commander. "Squad 13 is not to sortie until I give the order. Do not answer any questions they ask about the previous mission. We've reached the critical point. The stage has been set, and I will _not_ let those geezers ruin it now."


	13. Chapter 12- Twilight

**Hello everyone, we are back with another update. We are once again headed into the fire so prepare yourself for lots of things happening quickly. This is also the second longest chapter to date so you may wish to take it in more than one sitting. As always feel free to leave any questions or comments! I love hearing from you guys!**

Following the serpent Klaxosaur's escape from the carnage-laden battlefield, the remaining Conrad-class had scattered. It seemed that just as the creature had been responsible for rallying them, its withdrawal had been enough to break them once more. That left no further enemies for you to defeat… which was good, because none of you had the will to continue fighting after witnessing Squad 70's sacrifice.

You all were shaken by their unexpected, unprecedented, and violent end, so much that not a single one of you were able to connect in your FranXX to make your way home. As a result, Plantation 13 had to provide transport for everyone and their FranXX in the form of a small army of trucks. Nana and Hachi had been waiting in the docking bay when you arrived, but no one had a said a word to either of them and they hadn't offered any of their own.

Back in Mistilteinn, a miasma of despair had fallen over the normally upbeat house. No one spoke, no one ate, and no one slept. It was all impossible. You couldn't escape the feeling of dread that had descended upon everyone, and for good reason. It would seem that only sheer dumb luck had kept you from being the executors of Protocol 32, as the archives called it.

In the morning after a sleepless night, you roll out of bed. You are vaguely aware of the pain in your backside after hitting the floor, but pay it no mind. Hiro appears to be up as well, changing by his dresser. You follow suit, slowly changing into a clean uniform. As you glance up to the mirror you can clearly see the heavy lines and rings around your eyes, and the haggard look written across your face. You rub your eyes distractedly, but stop upon finding that it seems to make you look even worse. As you finish, the two of you silently make your way to the dining room like it was any other morning.

Inside, only two members of the squad have already arrived, with the majority yet to show. Mitsuru sits in his usual chair closest to the room's corner, while Ikuno mirrors him on the girl's side. Both you and Hiro take your seats, but neither of you reaches for the food or drink that has been prepared and served for you. Mitsuru's plate is also barren, and Ikuno simply stares at hers blankly, her book nowhere to be seen.

The four of you sit in silence for the five minutes that it takes for the remaining members to slowly file in. Their expressions and dress tell all. Kokoro, for the first time you've ever seen, has put no effort into her appearance. Dark bags fill the area beneath her eyes and she wears no makeup. Even her usually pristine hair has been thrown into a sloppy bun, and several long strands have fallen out. However, the most indicative part must be her eyes. The sparkle that the orbs so often hold has been diminished, leaving them to look bleak and hazy, almost dead. Kokoro had always been, from what you'd experienced, the happiest and most lighthearted member of Squad 13. She was its heart. But today, that girl was nowhere to be found. And if she was broken, it could only be worse for the others.

Eventually everyone arrives and takes their seats, but the atmosphere doesn't change in the slightest. Zorome and Futoshi glance at each other and around the room, although they also remain quiet. Usually Ichigo would have led you in prayer at this point, but she stares down at her plate and gives no sign of an intent to do otherwise.

The sound of a chair scraping across the wooden floor beside you draws your attention. Hiro stands, casting his gaze over the room. When his eyes return to you, he takes a deep breath and utters the first words of the morning.

"...Don't you think we should talk about it?" he asks quietly. Nobody moves. "What even is there to talk about?" Ikuno replies, even quieter than Hiro. "We all knew deep down this was going happen eventually," you reluctantly pick up. "It was laid out for us in the mine. We mean nothing. Our lives are expendable. _We_ are expendable."

"No way," Zorome whimpers, shaking his head. "The adults would never-" "Lie to yourself if you must," Mitsuru hisses, "but you can't hide from it forever. To Papa and the adults, we're just cannon fodder." Ichigo shifts in her seat, before murmuring in a barely audible voice. "This is two different squads now. And every single one of their members was ordered to kill themselves to save resources. Do our lives really mean less than magma fuel and raw materials?"

"I don't want to believe it," Miku wipes a tear from her cheek. "They said they needed us. You remember the ceremony before the kissing, right? The plantation's leader said we protected their way of life." "We do, even if it costs us our own," you reply sharply. It's harsher than you had wished it to be, but from the way Miku's eyes meet yours it's clear she was asking for confirmation of something she already knew.

"We've always meant nothing," Zero Two says from her position leaning in the doorway. "We're nothing but a number. A statistic. I've been to dozens of plantations, ask me how many times I saw the same squad twice."

"Alright, so we mean nothing!" Zorome shouts. "But what are we supposed to do about it? The adults created us, they feed us, and they take care of us! We don't know how to do anything expect pilot the FranXX!"

"That isn't true," Kokoro murmurs to herself. Zorome slowly turns to face the blonde girl. "What did you say?" he growls. Kokoro shrinks into her chair. Her hand moves into her pocket where you can see the outline of a small, rectangular shape. A moment later, her hand clenches into a fist around the object.

"I said, that isn't true," Kokoro repeats, this time forcefully. "We can do things. Lots of things! We learned how to cook and stay outside the plantation and fix the FranXX and..." she pauses. "...I…I think there are more things we could do, too. We just have to try."

The room is silent. Kokoro had never acted this way before, but something about what she's saying just seems… _right_. "I've been thinking about something for a while," Ichigo stands and turns to address you all. "I've put a lot of thought into it, and I believe it's the right thing for us to do. I think we should leave the plantation." Her words hit you like a ton of bricks. "Leave the plantation," Futoshi whispers.

"Yes," Ichigo continues. "I know it might sound crazy, but think of what we've seen. Squad 97 was left to die alone in the magma mine. At the Garden, the parasites in the Replacement Division live like slaves. We just watched Squad 70 kill themselves to save an almost autonomous excavation sight. If this is how we're going to be treated, as tools, then we should go. It might be the only way we survive."

"You think we should reject our duty as defenders of the plantation and leave? Just get up and go, and never return?" you ask her. The determination that had been in her eyes a moment before vanishes. You, who had been her constant companion for the last three months, were doubting her after she risked herself by being honest. You, who had survived terrible battles with her by relying on her and her on you, were doubting her. You, her own _partner_ , were doubting her. "I just want to make sure I understand this correctly," you continue. "You want me to run away from the people who have beaten and mistreated not only me, but hundreds of other parasites? They've done God only knows what to Zero Two, and ordered an untold number more to their deaths?"

"I do," Ichigo replies weakly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The collective gaze of everyone in the room is now fixed squarely on you. _Time to bring it home._ "I think that's exactly what we should do," you state matter-of-factly. "Where do I sign up?"

There is a collective gasp from the group staring after you. Ichigo immediately looks up from the floor and back to you. The tears she had almost shed remain in her eyes, but now the reason for them has changed. You aren't quite sure, but you'd almost swear that the look she now wears is meant to tell you something. However, you don't know what.

"You can't be serious!" Zorome shoots to his feet. "We have a smaller chance of surviving out there than we do here. The adults give us everything!"

"You're embarrassing," Mitsuru scoffs at the boy. "We can take care of ourselves if we have to. We've trained the last two months to be special forces. There were lessons on finding resources outside the plantation, maintaining our FranXX, and _living_. Or did you doze off during those too?"

"You just think you're so brilliant, don't you?" Zorome shouts as he grabs Mitsuru's collar. "Well, what if we ran into Klaxosaurs out there? What would we do then? Because if the FranXX broke down or we ran out of fuel, that'd be it!"

"That's enough, both of you!" you raise your voice, wrenching both of them apart with contemptuous ease. "No one is required to do this." You walk over to Ichigo, and in front of everyone, take her hand in your own before turning to address them. "But we are."

Before the words have even left your mouth, you become aware of a mess of pink hair moving to stand beside you. "You were right," Zero Two says sternly. "They did terrible things to me… and to someone else I know. I can never forgive them for that."

Hiro leaves his place at the table, positioning himself beside Zero Two. "Darling… " she whispers to him. "I go where you go, no matter what," he answers with a smile.

"I have been concerned by the actions of our 'god' for some time now," Ikuno says from her corner of the room. "Mitsuru has his share of them of them, too." The olive brown-haired boy stands. "I'd prefer you didn't speak for me," Mitsuru says as he straightens his collar, "but yes, I do."

"You were right, Kokoro," Ichigo turns to her. "We can do more than Papa has allowed us to, but so long as we remain here we must follow his rules." Kokoro's hand once again goes to her pocket, and to the object she must be drawing strength from. She smiles and nods. "I'm in too," Futoshi agrees, now that his partner has made her decision.

"Miku?" Zorome asks from the position he alone holds. "Zorome, you promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me," Miku softly replies. "But if we stay here, you might not be able to keep that promise. I'm going with Ichigo. She hasn't led us astray before."

Zorome frowns. "This is crazy, you guys know that right? Anything could go wrong at any time. And when that happens, we die." "Maybe so," you answer. "But it will be on our terms. Not by the order of Papa." Zorome can now see that he is the sole voice of resistance, and returns to his seat with a frustrated huff.

"Thank you, everyone," Ichigo says, finally adopting her squad leader persona that you know so well. "But if we're going to do this, we need to have a plan. Otherwise Zorome is right, we'll die out there on our own." "Let's start with the basics then," Ikuno offers. "What does every living being need to survive?" Immediately, Mitsuru responds. "Food and water," he answers her. "We'll also need shelter from the cold this time of year," you add. "We have some tents, don't we?" Miku asks. "From that time we did the training here in Mistilteinn and stayed outside the house for a few days." "They'd certainly help, but they might not be enough," Mitsuru answers thoughtfully.

"Do you think we could get a map?" you ask. Several members of the squad give you confused looks. You explain a little further. "If we had a map, we might be able to find some ruins from the cities, the old world. If we're lucky, some of their infrastructure might still be functional. If we aren't, at least we would have a solid roof over our heads."

"If we packed all of our winter clothes it might work. Plus, spring is only a few weeks away," Ichigo agrees. "What about food?" Unsurprisingly, Futoshi speaks up. "We could keep back a little from every meal," he offers. "If we stayed here for another week or two, we would have a decent amount saved up if everyone does it." While you're busy being astounded at the fact that Futoshi was talking about willingly eating less, Ikuno draws another valid point. "That would probably be for the best. Building a stockpile would be good, but we should also take from the rations kept within the plantation too. That would likely be the best way to secure water as well."

"How would we carry it all?" Hiro asks. "I can, Darling," Zero Two smiles. "Not like that," Hiro continues. "I know you're strong enough to carry a couple boxes, but I was talking about carrying _everything_. If we're running away we'll need lots of different things, and we couldn't possibly carry them all ourselves."

"The FranXX," Ichigo answers. "The cockpits have storage compartments and we could just leave the other things on the floor. As long as we aren't fighting, I can't see any reason for them to be thrown around." "Everything else could be carried in their hands" Miku agrees.

"We need to worry about fuel then," you address the issue that bringing the FranXX would pose. "Taking food and water would be one thing, but magma fuel, that could make them angry." "They'll be angry no matter what we do," Zero Two points out. "A valid argument," you concede. "How long do we wait, then?"

"Two weeks?" Ichigo answers. "By then we should have stockpiled enough food and water to get a base camp started. Futoshi, you and Kokoro will be responsible for organizing the gathered food and finding where the plantation's rations are kept. Ikuno and Mitsuru, you two will do the same but for water instead."

"Zero Two and I can look for the maps and any other information that could be useful to us," Hiro announces. "Her S-Class ID should be able to get us into any part of the plantation." "Good call," you agree. "Likewise, Ichigo and I can use our A-Classes to get into almost everywhere else, so we'll handle preparing the FranXX and finding fuel."

"That only leaves the winter shelter preparation," Ichigo murmurs before turning to Zorome. "Zorome, you and Miku need to gather the tents and any other winter survival gear we have. We'll stash everything here in Mistilteinn for the time being. Are there any questions?"

Zorome begins to raise his hand, likely in protest, but an elbow from Miku causes him to give pause. "Good," Ichigo concludes. "It goes without saying that we'll need to act like nothing is going on," you add. "If Nana, Hachi, or the adults catch wind of what we're doing, they'll come down on us hard and fast. And this definitely isn't something we could just pull off as a joke. Everyone must be _very_ careful."

After the conversation, everyone's mood seems to have improved immensely. What had happened to Squad 70 and 97 would not be happening to you. You all had a plan, and you were prepared to execute it. Now, all you had to was slowly work and wait for the day to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately following the discussion during breakfast, Ichigo pulls you aside. She quietly leads you through the first floor of the house for several minutes until she seems sure that the two of you hadn't been followed, and are now truly alone.

"You know," Ichigo begins while her emerald eyes stare up at you, "I really thought you were going to tell everyone I was wrong." You raise one of your eyebrows and cock your head in the same motion. "Wrong about what?" you ask quizzically.

"Leaving the plantation," she whispers. "The way you started talking, I thought maybe I was wrong and you didn't want to leave…that you were too scared. And maybe you still are. I know I am, but I don't see any other way out of this."

"Three months ago, I would have been," you quietly reply. "I wouldn't have been able to speak, even. But then I met this girl. Have I ever told you about her? She's incredible, fearlessly leading her squad in battle one moment, then tenderly caring for her injured partner the next. At first she hated my guts, though once I kept after her, eventually she finally accepted me."

You raise your hand to the space between you and Ichigo. The two of you look down and notice that your hands are intertwined, and have been since you went to stand beside Ichigo in the dining room. By now, Ichigo's lips have begun to quiver and she is staring wide-eyed at both of your hands.

"It's because of you that I don't feel scared anymore," you whisper to her. "I know that no matter what, as long as you're beside me, things will work out. We're pa-"

Your statement is cut short as Ichigo grabs the front of your shirt, pulls you down to her face, and smashes her lips onto yours. While your initial reaction is shock, it quickly gives way to a growing core of warmth. Without thinking, your hands slide their way to the sides of Ichigo's face and then back into her silky blue hair. Meanwhile, you can feel her left hand still firmly holding your collar from a moment ago when she had pulled you down. Her right runs through your hair, sending an electrifying feeling down your spine as she uses it to hold you in the kiss. Little does she know that you have no intention of pulling away from her.

What feels like an eternity later, Ichigo's grips loosens and she gently moves back a few inches. " _Liar_ ," you breathlessly pant at her. "Huh?" Ichigo asks through a few rapid breaths. "You… said…" you take a deep breath and slowly exhale. "You said you didn't know what kissing was for," you finish accusingly.

Ichigo tenses up and a nervous expression crosses her face. "I…uh…" she fumbles her words and looks at the ground. As with every other time she's been nervous, she begins to fidget with her hands while trying to find the words she wishes to say.

"I may have known… _something_ about it," she meekly begins her explanation. She risks a quick glance up to see your reaction, but you merely wait silently for her to continue. You reveal nothing to her through a deadpan façade. She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then sighs.

"I had done it before I kissed you in the mine," Ichigo admits. "But it was only once, and I wasn't the one who started it!" Her voice jumps several octaves as she waves her hands back and forth in a negative gesture. "After that, I saw Hiro do it with Zero Two. I still didn't know what it meant, but I kept seeing them do it." "Were you spying on them?" you ask.

"What?! No!" Ichigo blushes. "I just … wanted to know what it was. I kinda figured it out over time, or at least I think I did. Every time Hiro and Zero Two would kiss, it was always after they had a nice time together. So it had to be saying that both you and someone else felt similar, and you wanted to spend more time with the other."

"Back in the mine, when I kissed you, I was so scared you were dead… and that I was alone again. When you opened your eyes, I was so happy that I just did it. I didn't think about it, it just sort of happened. Then when you asked me about it later, I panicked and told you I didn't know what it meant. We kissed again, and it felt so good that I just wanted to keep doing it. You came up with the idea of it being for piloting, so I went along with it because it meant we could."

"How much longer did you plan to take advantage of me?" you ask. Ichigo freezes. Her eyes grow wide in terror and the hand that reaches out for you trembles. "I didn't mean to," Ichigo barely whispers. "I just... " she trails off, before looking to her feet.

Using your index finger, you pull on her chin and force her to look up at you once more. Slowly and gently, you place your lips on hers. You wrap her in the largest embrace you can while you do so, and squeeze her tightly. Her hands make their way up to your face and cup the sides of your cheeks. Eventually, you break the kiss and softly whisper to the girl still in your arms. "From now on, if you want a kiss from me… just ask." She breaks into a wide smile as tears begin to well from both of your eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several days, the mood in Mistilteinn shifts dramatically. While no one returns to being especially excited, most everyone seems to be doing much better than the morning after the battle. Preparations for your eventual departure had finally begun, and it seemed that having a goal seemed to massively improve the squad's morale as a whole.

 _What's taking her so long?_ you wonder from your position hunched against one of the corridor walls. Ichigo had gone into the briefing room ahead of you to speak with Nana and Hachi nearly twenty-five minutes ago, and it was beginning to make you nervous. It was only for the weekly report, but you still hadn't expected it to be this lengthy. _Perhaps they're trying to make sure we parasites are all okay after what happened. Neither of them came to Mistilteinn until today, so I find it odd that they suddenly wanted to speak with Ichigo._

As you continue to fret, the door to the briefing room slides open and Ichigo exits. She glances to either side down the passageways before beginning to make her way down the hall toward you. Her expression is somewhat distant and she doesn't seem to notice you as she walks right by.

Before she can get too far you grab her wrist, causing Ichigo to spin on her heels and face you. "(Y/N)?" she asks with a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would be here," you reply. "Remember?" Ichigo takes a moment to ponder your question before something clicks. "Yeah," she whispers. "We were going to look for magma fuel for the trip." "Uh huh," you nod, smiling. "Now come on."

You begin to lead Ichigo through the plantation's maze of hallways. Before long, you realize that you have no idea where you're going and Ichigo has settled back into the distracted mood she was in after leaving Nana and Hachi. Stopping at an intersection, you turn and look down at your partner. "Ichigo, is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," she quickly replies. "That's a lie and I know it," you shoot back. Ichigo frowns, before reluctantly continuing. "Nana and Hachi just tried to explain what happened on the mission, that's all." Your heart sinks. "They said that the decision was made to use Protocol 32 because that snake Klaxosaur had appeared near other plantations and destroyed every one. Nana promised we would never be asked to sacrifice ourselves, but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't sure either."

Before Ichigo can continue, you take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "That's why we're leaving," you comfort her. "We're going to make our own lives somewhere else. Somewhere Papa and the plantations will never find us. Besides, I doubt they care if a single squad runs away. To them it'll probably be no different than if we died, so they won't come looking for us."

"You're right," Ichigo nods. "But you shouldn't do this where we could be seen." You give her a slight frown and a questioning look. "Do what?" Ichigo raises her right arm to show your firm grip on her hand. "We aren't supposed to know about this, remember?" You jump a little at the careless display of affection, more so surprised at how natural it was for you than where you were doing it. "Right," you release her and give an awkward smile. "Now, let's actually go find that fuel."

This time, you set off with Ichigo at the helm. You make it to the plantation's fuel reserves without any issue, too. It turns out that Ichigo had memorized the layout of the plantation at some point after becoming squad leader, and thus had the ability to take you both anywhere you needed to go.

It was early evening when Ichigo had gone to speak with Nana and Hachi, with the meeting starting just after dinner had be served. As a result, you don't see a soul on your walk. "Doesn't look like anyone is around," you muse quietly to her. "Good," your blue-haired companion murmurs, "they won't suspect us if they never see us."

Ichigo walks to the small panel to the right of the door, and holds her hand up vertically. An orange hologram materializes before her palm with a large "A" in the middle. A clicking sound emanates from the walls on either side of the door, before the large sheets of metal begin to slowly part.

Both of you quickly slink into the dark room and the door slides shut behind you. The door hisses before you hear the locking mechanism reengage with a sharp click, and you turn around towards the rest of the room. It's truly massive, easily rivaling the size of the docking bay. Rows of the large orb-like containers that reach from floor to ceiling line the room's walls, each holding several weeks worth of the plantation's orange lifeblood. Magma energy. At the base of each reservoir is a small console that reads out data about the cell's contents, most importantly the amount contained. Unfortunately, they also serve as a grim reminder of recent events. These containers are exactly the same as those Squad 70 had carried with them to amplify the effectiveness of Protocol 32.

"They must have enough for a full year in here," you whisper in awe. "I agree," is Ichigo's hushed reply. "But they still won't be happy when we take any of it, no matter how little it is." "How much do you think we need?" you ask. "Well..." Ichigo thinks for a moment. "We ran through most of our fuel during the hive mission before we refilled in that cavern with the honeycombs. That was close to six hours. However, we spent a lot of that time fighting Klaxosaurs. So maybe a full tank would last for about twelve?"

"A reasonable assumption," you answer. "Do we know how much the fuel tanks in the FranXX hold?" Ichigo looks off to the side and squints for a few seconds, thinking deeply. "I know each of these containers is supposed to have enough fuel that a FranXX could operate for a week," she states. "But we have to have enough for five!" you exclaim. "Keep your voice down!" Ichigo hisses. You quickly make an apologetic gesture with your hands.

"We need to have enough for five FranXX?" you repeat, though this time much quieter. "Yes," Ichigo looks around the dark room. "Well, we could carry them," she offers. "We saw Squad 70 do it." "True," you scratch your chin, "but we'd need several of them. Maybe have three of our five carrying two each? That would be..." you do some quick mental math. "Enough that we would have fuel for six FranXX for a week."

"That isn't very long," Ichigo frowns. "No," you agree, "It isn't. But…if we were to borrow some more from another plantation or any APE facilities, we should be alright. Everything runs on the stuff, after all."

As the two of you converse, there is a loud clanking sound behind you and light floods into the room from the hallway. Two shadows and the accompanying sound of footsteps cause the two of you to fall silent and duck behind one of the nearby containers.

"Anyone in here?" a gruff voice shouts. It echoes a few times, before falling silent. "Probably just one of the city dwellers that lost their way," a softer voice grumbles. "I still don't know why we give them A-Class IDs. All they ever seem to use them for is to get lost." _Damn it! It was stupid to think they wouldn't be keeping an eye on the fuel bay._

Risking a glance, you peek out from behind your container and see two of the plantation's guards, one male and one female, standing near the door to the fuel storage chamber. One shines a light into the vast darkness shrouding the room and the other taps their foot anxiously.

"There isn't anyone here," the man states. "Whoever opened the door probably saw it was dark and just walked the other way." The woman hesitates for a moment, before replying. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's get out of-"

As the woman is about to finish speaking, Ichigo begins to sniffle. Her eyes go wide with fear and you can see the panic in her as she turns to you. "Shh, hold it in," you coax her and cover her mouth. Your hand makes its way to the side of her hand as you try to calm her. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply for a moment, before opening them and nodding to you.

"Achooo!"

"What was that?" the woman with the light asks, snapping the beam to the container next to the one you're hiding behind. "Probably just a rat," says the man in reply. "No, I definitely heard something," the woman says, now walking in your direction. "Celeste, can we not dig through this large, dark, musky room for an hour because you think you heard something?" the man asks. "Roman," the woman turns to face him, shining the light directly in his eyes which he then shades. "I am telling you that I heard something."

While this happens, Ichigo regains control of herself and you do your best to come up with a distraction. _Something_ else that could be making sound in an otherwise silent room. Glancing around, your eyes land on the console for your container. Specifically, your gaze lands on the pressure values. The pressure for the container is well within acceptable limits based on what you can tell, but more importantly, there's a large button underneath them that says 'VENT'. You press it without hesitation.

A high-pitched squealing fills your corner of the cavernous room. Both guards jump and look for the source. At the same time, Ichigo, who appears to have been frightened by the unexpected noise, grabs you and buries her head in your chest. _Does her hair smell like...strawberries?_

"What was that?!" the female guard demands, though she's more surprised than anything. The male guard, however, seems to have calmed himself. "Just one of the tanks letting off some steam. You know, to keep the pressure down," the man says knowingly. "It was just a little noise." The woman growls as she storms past him and back into the hall. The man seems to silently laugh to himself a little and follows his partner out.

The door slides shut with another click and you slump to the floor while breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close." "Sorry," Ichigo frowns, tucking her legs close to her chest. "Don't worry about it," you flash her a smile.

You offer her a hand and pull her back to her feet. "Back on topic," you return to the conversation the guards had interrupted. "How do we get the fuel out of here?" "The other side of this wall is the exterior of the plantation," Ichigo taps it twice. "We'll cut our way in with Delphinium's blades and Argentea's claws, then take what we can carry." _Hmm._ "Crude," you state while looking at the wall. This causes Ichigo to puff her cheeks and cross her arms in response. "Well I didn't hear _you_ offering any solutions."

"You didn't let me finish," you wink, causing her to drop the defensive stance. "I was going to say 'crude, but effective.' I think it'll work just fine for what we need. Breaking is significantly easier than building, after all." Ichigo nods, clearly pleased that you like her idea. "Now," you finish, "let's get out of here before more of those guards come back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The midnight hours in Mistilteinn were quiet, even more so than during the few days following your "break in" of the plantation's fuel plant. Preparations for the coming days had gone smoothly since then, and tonight was to be no different.

The shuffling in the bed next to yours is the first thing you wake to against the gentle sounds of the night. Figuring it to be Hiro stirring while still asleep, you roll over to your side and try to go back to bed. The prolonged shuffling doesn't stop however, that is, until it is replaced by the small creaking of floorboards. You slowly groan to yourself before sitting upright to see what Hiro's doing.

The first thing you notice is that Hiro isn't moving. He's stock-still, with one hand on the door and the other behind him. The second is that his other hand leads Zero Two, who stares at you curiously.

For close to fifteen seconds nobody moves. "Ugh," you ask groggily, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hands, "what are you doing?" Hiro sighs quietly before letting go of the door and having his arms fall to his sides. "Sorry, (Y/N)," he begins, "we didn't mean to wake you. Tonight's the night we're going to find the maps and navigation charts for the trip."

"Oh," you yawn to him, swinging your legs over the side of your mattress. "It's alright, I thought you'd probably go at night for this anyway. That data has to be somewhere decently protected, and it's one of the more important components for our plan."

Hiro places one of his hands behind his head before continuing. "Well, we're _pretty_ sure we know where it is. The two of us were going to go search the general area, and if we're correct, grab what we need."

"Well," you sigh to yourself, "I guess I'll be coming with you both, then." Hiro takes a moment to act surprised, before he throws his arms forward towards you and shakes his hands. "No, (Y/N), it's fine!" he begins. "It's my assignment with Zero Two. You have enough on your hands organizing things. We've got this."

"Obviously not," you dryly reply in the most deadpan fashion you can call forth, just barely hiding your teasing and totally friendly intent. "I mean, you couldn't get out of our bedroom without being caught. And I was _sleeping_." Hiro stutters in response, and you can tell the other boy is blushing heavily under the blanket of shadow covering his upper half. You hold up a hand and he falls silent. "Relax, Hiro, I'm just joking with you. Regardless, I'm up now, and there's no way I can go back to bed if I know you're both out there doing this. So I'll just tag along. Couldn't hurt to have someone else watching your back, right?"

Hiro offers only token resistance before he concedes, leading Zero Two out of the room. "We'll give you a second to change," he says. "Mhmm!" nods Zero Two enthusiastically, and you can tell she's giving you a smile. You can't see the defining features of her face because it's also shrouded in darkness, but you plainly notice the two cyan orbs looking directly at you. _Her eyes glow. No, she can see in the dark_. You smile back to her as she exits with Hiro.

Her reaction would've been surprising to you up until a few days ago, but many things have changed dramatically since then. Your defiance against APE had endeared yourself to Zero Two, who, as it turns out, had already thought strongly of you thanks to your performance in the sparring match. Add in the interaction you'd had after she'd been caught in Hiro's bed the first time, her innocent and childlike nature had truly caught you off-guard. Now, your initial expectations of a stone-cold killer had been pleasantly transformed into a friend who you could depend on in tough situations. All this and more flows through your mind as you change out of your bedwear and into your uniform, slipping your silenced communicator into your pocket.

 _I really should wear something else_ , you think to yourself as you finish up. _It's going to be_ pretty _obvious who we are if someone sees us like this_. Thankfully, however, your concerns are addressed by Hiro when you enter the adjoining hallway. He holds a small, dark bundle in his hands, and you surmise that it's a copy of the dark cloak that both himself and Zero Two have now donned.

"Here," Hiro says, offering the cloak. "Zero Two made these with Kokoro's help." The girl beside him beams with pride as he speaks. "We've got enough for the entire squad, in case we needed them for anything like this. I grabbed this one from where the rest are stashed behind the staircase while you were changing."

You unfurl the cloak in front of you, sizing it up and staring deep into the dark fabric, before swinging the furled garment around yourself. It feels good to be cloaked in shadow. You look back to Hiro and Zero Two before replying. "Nice work, Zero Two," you compliment her. "It fits perfectly. I have to ask, is this part of the drapes that went missing from the lounge two days ago?" "Mhmm," she nods. "Brilliant," you chuckle to yourself. "Now, shall we get going?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With great care, the three of you swiftly and silently make your way outside of the house and into Mistilteinn. The forest at night is so peaceful, and you have no problems getting to the elevator. As you wait for it to arrive, you turn to Hiro and Zero Two. "So," you ask, "we have a plan, right?"

The elevator doors open with a light _ding_. "A few days ago, we snuck into the briefing room while Hachi and Nana were out," Hiro begins as you move into the elevator. Zero Two approaches the panel and presses the button labeled 'B1'. "The terminal there was unprotected, and so we had almost unrestricted access to it. Unfortunately, the holographic maps saved there are purely visuals and only pertain to the immediate area around the plantation as it moves. However, I was able to find out that the changing holograms were pulled from a directory titled 'B1 Archive'."

"Yep!" Zero Two chimes in. "Darling and I thought then that it must be on sublevel B1. There's probably a room parasites aren't allowed in, so nobody's seen it before." The elevator slows to a stop before the doors slide open. The three of you peek out into the hallway stretching in either direction, and then step out upon seeing the coast is clear.

"The current plan is to split up," Hiro says, turning to face you and his pink-haired partner. "Everyone has their communicators, so we'll fan out over this floor and search for anything that looks or feels like the archive room. We'll tell one another if we've found something, then use the locator to get there. Sound good?"

You pause for a moment, deep in thought for a few seconds. _Seems a solid enough plan to me_. "Great idea. Zero Two, you can take the entire area to the south. You're faster than we are and can hear guards coming from much farther away. Hiro, you take the northeast, and I'll take the northwest." They both nod to you, determination set on their faces, before you turn to the northern hallway and begin to make your way down. You glance back to find Hiro speaking softly to Zero Two, holding her hands in his, before kissing her briefly. He sets off after you, cheeks a little rosy and the smile still plain on his face. It makes you think of Ichigo, and you warm up envisioning your beautiful partner while you run off down the twisting hallways of Plantation 13.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I hate running_. It's been over half an hour since the three of you split up and there still was no sign of the archive room. You had chanced upon a few random guards in the hallways along the way, but your newer shoes from the house helped to muffle your footfalls as you stayed far behind them. Stopping to check yet another of the countless unmarked doors, you feel a small vibration in your pocket. You fish out your communicator and answer the incoming call from Hiro. Zero Two picks up the line a moment later, and asks, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's...wrong, Zero Two," he pants breathlessly, "I'm fine. But I've, I've found a room with a nametag. It says, 'ARCH Containment'. You guys should...probably come check it out." You enter a few inputs to the physical panel on the communicator and pull up its mapping functions. "Be over in a few minutes, I'm close," you say and switch off the channel.

Hiro's near the northeastern edge of the plantation, and much closer to the walls of the fortress than you would've thought. Luckily, a single hallway runs most of the distance between you two, and you run down it at a brisk pace. You don't feel too fatigued as your arms pump up and down and your soft footfalls seem to glide over the tiled floors. The hallway stretches out before you and you can see all the way to its end, approaching much more rapidly than you'd expected. Eventually the communicator shows you a left followed by a right and you take them, and Hiro comes into view as you turn the corner. His face is flushed, and he leans against one of the walls while breathing heavily.

"Hiro, you good?" you ask as you slow down in front of him. "Speaking of okay, where's Zero Two? I thought she was closer than me." Hiro takes a moment to collect himself before answering. "I'm just…a little tired from the, the running. And Zero Two _was_ closer than you." On cue, a mess of pink hair rounds the corner ahead of you, and after a few seconds stops beside the doubled-over boy. Now it is her turn to ask him, "Darling, are you alright?"

Hiro groans loudly. "Maybe I would be if _some_ people would stop asking that every couple of seconds." He turns back to the door. "Now, if we could stay on task for a moment… this is it," he says as he shifts in place. Your own nerves have begun to flutter a little bit, but it's nothing too bad. "Zero Two," you ask, "can you listen in to see if there's anyone there?"

She nods and presses her ear against the door, closing her eyes in the same motion. Both yourself and Hiro stay silent, and after about thirty seconds, she finally speaks. "It's empty. If there was anyone in the room, they would've made noise by now." She moves her hand to the panel besides the door, flashing her S-Class ID, and it quickly opens in response. You peek into the dark room before you feel a heavy impact between your shoulder blades, and you fall to the floor. The door shuts behind you, and you hear Zero Two speak quietly. "Sorry. Someone was coming."

You hear her moving about, and then the lights slowly flicker to life above you. You let out a small gasp in surprise as you notice the defining features in the room, massive floor-to-ceiling tanks. Standing up to take a closer look, you edge closer to the nearest containment unit, filled with a bright blue liquid that wildly swirls about. An array of color lies in the remainder of the tanks, faintly glowing. Turning to see the rest of the almost square room, you notice that a few tables and computer interfaces make up the majority of its center. The far wall has cabinets of varying size, from cubbyholes to closets.

"What… _is_ this place?" asks Hiro incredulously. He stops in front of one of the tanks and taps the glass softly. The liquid inside moves around a bit, and then settles. "I…" you begin, "I…don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. Maybe try checking the cabinets?"

Hiro beckons Zero Two over to the nearby doors, and they start pulling journals and files from them seemingly without end. You take a seat at one of the computer terminals and wait as the machine powers on. Once it does, you quickly skim over the many directories listed under "Files". You see words like _Samples_ , _Tests_ , _Collection_ , _Brief_ , _Data_ , and oddly enough, _Parasites_. You click on the last folder, only to find that the files are password protected. "Of course they are," you mumble to yourself. Navigating into the "Data" folder, the amount of information that pops up on screen is overwhelming. You move both of your hands in front of you, then outwards in a motion resembling that of an explosion. Mimicking your hands, the many subfolders and files expand outwards from the screen and onto the holographic projectors you had noticed lining the tables. The amount of space they take up is dizzying.

"Find anything?" you call over to Hiro and Zero Two as you continue to read over your mountain of intelligence. Hiro glances up from an official-looking document he had been reading. "Not really," he says. "At least, nothing that we need. There's information about some 'other parasites' in this one, and that's the most interesting thing out them all. It seems like the ones in this report are also victims of APE." At his words, Zero Two seems to stiffen slightly and she fumbles while moving papers. The two of you glance quizzically at her, and it's Hiro who asks her, "Zero Two, is everything alright?"

She quickly glances up and sighs. "I'm…okay, Darling. This just makes me think about a long time ago. It reminds me of someone I used to know. My one and only friend. But...they took him away." Her shoulders slump a little more and she goes back to looking through the information, albeit slower now.

"Well, what happened to him?" you ask, your interest piqued. Plus, you don't think Hiro would be able to ask it anyways, talking about someone else she was close to. "That person doesn't exist anymore," she continues sadly with a fleeting glance in Hiro's direction, "thanks to those monsters. I'll never forgive them for that."

Unsurprisingly, Hiro has quietly stopped working. He moves closer to Zero Two, places one of her hands in his own, and gives her a small half smile. She returns one to him and they continue to work, just as you catch something on the wide array of windows around you. You swipe over to it and select it, just as the word "MAPS" appears in large block lettering in front of you. Excitedly, you glance at the ever-increasing amount of not only visual data, but composition, terrain, weather, and much more information stored in the archive's banks. You call one of the smaller segments up, and nod to yourself upon seeing how extensive it is. "Guys, I've got it. Come check this out."

The both of them quickly come to stand behind you as they fix their gaze on the small three-dimensional render in front of you. Zero Two stares in awe at the little map, while Hiro shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I guess we really _did_ need you here, (Y/N). Though, I think this might be of some help." He offers a small rectangular box to you, and you almost immediately know what it is. "How'd you get a storage drive like this, Hiro?" you ask incredulously. He shrugs before saying, "Found it in the corner covered in dust. Seems like it won't be missed." You're inclined to agree with him, and you swivel the chair towards the body of the computer.

Placing the drive on the pad near the base of the physical terminal, you navigate back to the entire "MAPS" folder and start copying it to the drive. "There are several terabytes of information in here so it's going to take a little while to download. We might as well take another look around while we wait."

You stand up and look around the room again, this time noticing something along one of the sides that you hadn't initially. Hidden between two of the tanks is a small corridor. You make your way over to it and trail your fingers against the cold glass as you walk by. You wander into the smaller hall, past a few doors that have disinteresting, bland names. Most are for storage, but "Hybridization" catches your eye as you walk past it. Another storage room follows, and the hallway makes a turn to the right. You slowly make your way to the end, past a few more doors until it terminates in an unmarked door. You try to open it, but it resolutely refuses.

Sighing quietly, you make your way back the direction you came as your hope to find anything else interesting dwindles. Approaching the bend in the hallway, however, you can hear the pained voice of Hiro talking quietly. _Wait, what? What's going on?_ His words are indiscernible, but they're obviously delivered so that you can't hear them. You edge your way closer to the end of the wall to try and make out their conversation, intently focused on figuring out whatever they're talking about.

Peeking out slightly from the bend, you notice both of them in the hallway. The nearby label on the wall reads "Hybridization", and now you think you know what's wrong. "Zero Two," says Hiro, "we shouldn't go in there. We're already copying all the data we need. We've got what we came for. We didn't come in here to investigate more about APE." His tone is only partly firm, and the rest pleads with her.

Zero Two stands facing the door, her hands clenched into fists. Her hands are so tightly balled together that her nails cut into her palms, drawing blood. "Darling, I have to go in. You don't understand. I need to know what else they've done." Her voice rises and breaks, willfully discarding the hushed tone they had kept to remain quiet. She looks over her shoulder at him, eyes a crimson red, and shouts at him. "I need to know what I am!"

Hiro takes only a moment to look shocked, before rushing up behind her and throwing his arms around her. "I don't care, Zero Two," he says, tears welling from his eyes as he does so. "I don't care! Whether you're a Klaxosaur or a human or a hybrid or something else entirely, it doesn't matter. Zero Two, I like you no matter what you are."

Her eyes dim as she starts to tear up. Her hand makes its way into one of Hiro's on her shoulder, but she presses on. "But, Darling, I need to-"

"No! I won't let you!" he shouts. His words rip from his throat and tear into the air, just as he rests his head on the nape of her neck in front of him. At the same time, the two of them sink to the ground together. He cries softly into her back, shaking slightly as he does so. "You can't…you can't go in there. Whatever you find, it's going to destroy you. And it's going to destroy all of us too. They won't just let us go if they find out we've been in there. It's just, it's not…"

Hiro takes a moment to collect himself a little before continuing in a hushed whisper. "Please, don't do it. I am _so_ scared, Zero Two. Scared of what's going to happen. Thanks to this plan, thanks to APE, thanks to the world, all of it. I can't lose you."

Without warning, Zero Two whips around and wraps her arms around Hiro's shoulders. In the same motion, she smashes her lips onto his and ropes him into a very passionate kiss. She holds him there for a few seconds before pulling away. "Darling…" she begins quietly, "do you mean that? You really don't care what I am...even if it _is_ a monster?"

Hiro seems instantly taken aback, and has trouble speaking for a few moments. Finally, he manages to speak. "Zero Two…I, I love everything about you. Everything. _Especially_ your horns." Zero Two freezes before letting out an even louder sob and burying her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. But I'm not going anywhere." She looks up and gives him a half smile. "I won't let them keep us apart. Darling, I…I love you!"

Hiro blushes profusely as he tells her the same without hesitation. "I love you too, Zero Two! I love you so much. And I am never going to let you go."

Comically, as you lean further out from the wall to see them, you start to lose your balance. Your arms instinctively pinwheel around you, totally ineffective at stopping your fall. You crash to the floor with a loud _thud_ , as the two on the ground turn to face you. Hiro is as surprised as ever, and Zero Two just gives you a wide smile. "Uhh," you begin, wide-eyed, "I'm ready…to, go now?"

Hiro looks ready to say something, before Zero Two interrupts him. With laughter. She holds her sides as she breaks out into almost uncontrollable wave of laughter. Your own embarrassment is quickly wiped off your face by a reluctant grin, and Hiro follows suit shortly after.

You all stand up together as Zero Two manages to stop. You walk out of the smaller hallway, over to the computer you had been using, and pick up the storage from the pad. "Well then," you ask, "everyone ready to go?" Both Zero Two and Hiro glance at one another, before nodding together and answering you with smiles. The two of them set off back towards Mistilteinn, hand-in-hand, and you fall in step behind them with the drive in the palm of your own.


	14. Chapter 13- Dawn

**Hello everyone! First off, what did you all think of the the archive raid with Hiro and Zero Two? Pretty good right? That idea came from Spaze, one of my editors. He wrote something up, we went over it and it became a part of the chapter soon after. But now to the reason you're here. I** **t's finally time! We've been working toward this for months and now the rebellion begins.**

"Alright," you begin. "Let's go over this one more time to make sure everyone's on the same page." This late in the evening, you all gather in the lounge for one reason: discussing your plan of escape. Tomorrow, in the early morning, you would finally be putting it to use.

The mood in the room is intense, to say the least. Everyone knows that, according to APE, you are committing treason with your actions. However, whatever doubts anyone had about the course soon faded away as you all prepared for the coming escape. Because the idea to leave in the first place had been Ichigo's, and you were to first to support it, the two of you had been chosen to lead the endeavor. Both Ichigo and yourself had spent most of the last two days composing your actual plan of escape, and your excitement at finally coming close to using it was bubbling over inside of you.

"We will begin at 0430 hours," you continue quietly. "At that time, Ichigo, myself, Ikuno, Mitsuru, Miku, Zorome, Zero Two, and Hiro will proceed to the docking bay. After gaining access to the FranXX we will move on to Mistilteinn, where a portion of the dome will be shattered. Inside, Futoshi and Kokoro will be waiting to load our food, water, winter gear, and other supplies into Chlorophytum and Strelitzia."

You pause for a moment to take a breath, but Ichigo picks up immediately where you had left off. "We know that things inside Strelitzia and Chlorophytum might be a little cramped to start, but once we're out of the plantation's range we can stop to redistribute things more evenly among everyone. While this all happens in Mistilteinn, Argentea and Delphinium will raid the plantation's magma fuel reserves."

"Kokoro?" you prompt, looking for her to continue with her part. "Hmm?" she looks up at you with her large, blue eyes. "Once everything is loaded, Hiro and Zero Two will deliver you and Futoshi to Genista. What do you do next?" you ask. "We meet you at the fuel reserves and take what we can carry, right?" she answers. You smile and nod.

This was the fifth time that the plan had been discussed, and some members of the squad were beginning to become bored of going over it multiple times. Others required more exposure to remember it in its entirety. However, Kokoro now seemed to know what she needed to do, so this would likely be the final time it was necessary.

"And from there, we go to that place we found on the map," Zero Two grins widely, her excitement palpable. "Are you going to tell us how to get there at some point?" Zorome asks, obviously directed at you. "You'll know when it's necessary," you answer. "Sorry. For now, it's best that as few of us know as possible. Should something go wrong tomorrow, it could put everyone in danger if APE knew where we were going. I promise we'll tell you as soon as we're clear of the plantation and ready for the journey."

"Any questions?" Ichigo asks. It was more a gesture than anything, as almost every possible question seemed to have been covered in the first four times you went over the plan. This time, however, Miku raises her hand. "What if the plantation activates its defenses and tries to shoot us?" There is silence for several seconds as you try to decide the best method of answering her question. Zero Two, however, beats you to the punch. "Remember what happened when the plantation shot at the Klaxosaur when I came here?" she asks. Miku nods. "What did it do?" Zero Two presses. "It didn't really seem like it did…anything," Miku answers.

Zero Two smiles and nods. "Uh huh, even if they do shoot at us it won't hurt." Understanding dawns on Miku's face following her words. "If a FranXX can fight a Klaxosaur, but the plantation can't hurt one," Ikuno murmurs, "it does stand to reason that it wouldn't hurt the FranXX either." "The FranXX are much faster as well," Hiro chimes in, "so we'll stand a better chance at evading fire altogether." Miku breathes a sigh of relief before nodding.

"Any more questions?" Ichigo asks again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or two later, everyone slowly prepares for bed. You follow Hiro to you room, grabbing your toothbrush for what will be the last time you use it here in Mistilteinn, before proceeding to the bathroom. When you return, Hiro is already climbing into bed and Zero Two anxiously awaits her turn beside him. The rule had been set nearly a month and a half ago, after she first began intermittently staying in your room, that she was required to wear a nightgown while she was here. Not for her sake, as she seemed to still not care about being seen without clothes, but for yours so that it wouldn't happen. She was also supposed to tell you when she was going to do it beforehand, but there were still plenty of mornings where you were surprised to see her.

"Good night, Hiro," you say, turning out the light using the switch by the door. "Night (Y/N)," Hiro replies. "Good night, Zero Two," you address his companion. "Nighty night," she chirps warmly. You smile and roll your eyes, before climbing into bed and wait for sleep to take you.

Sadly, tonight it takes much longer than usual for you to pass on from the world of the waking. Your respite is brief as well, ending with you waking up in your still-dark room. You are fairly sure that it isn't time for you to begin the escape yet, considering the reminder on your communicator isn't going off and Hiro and Zero Two are still off in dreamland. Regardless, you roll over to check the hour.

 _0130\. Three hours until we leave Mistilteinn forever. I could lay here trying to imagine what the future holds, and what's going to happen… but I really should just try and get more sleep._

Your attempt at returning to sleep proves to be futile, as you lay in bed for the next fifteen minutes feeling frustrated with yourself instead of tired. _Guess I'll go for a walk, then,_ you tell yourself, climbing out of bed and donning your shoes.

As you make your way down the hall, your shadow, cast from the light of tonight's full moon, dances against the wall behind you. Upon entering the lounge, you find yourself drawn to the large windows covering the north wall. Mistilteinn is bathed in the silver light of the moon, which seems to be cradled by several of the nearby trees, as if they're what holds the luminous orb in the sky. _It's beautiful,_ you frown, knowing this will be the last time you see this picturesque landscape. _If only we could've stayed._

In the distance, on the girls' side of the house, you hear a door creak open and then close a moment later. _One of them probably just needs to go to the bathroom._ Content that you will not be found, you return to gazing out into the moonlit night.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" a voice asks. You nearly jump out of your skin in shock at the unexpected newcomer's arrival, bumping into one of the display pedestals beside you. Luckily, you are able to grab hold of the fixture before the multicolored bowl sitting atop it is smashed against the hardwood floor.

When you are sure the pedestal is sturdy once more, you turn to face the speaker. Standing by the doorway in her nightgown, with a hand covering her mouth clearly to hide her laughter, is Ichigo. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" you hiss, displeasure dripping from your voice. "Knocking?" Ichigo whispers back, but with a mocking tone. She makes sure you notice her glancing around in all directions in mock search. "There aren't any doors in this room." "You could have hit the wall or the doorframe," you offer unhappily.

Ichigo rolls her eyes at walks over to the couch before taking a seat. She pats the space next to her and looks at you expectantly. "I want an apology first," you turn your nose up at her and glance away. "An apology?" Ichigo scoffs, crossing her arms. "Why would I apologize for that? Maybe you shouldn't stand in dark rooms in the middle of the night."

"I don't have to take this," you march over to her. "I am your partner, and as the stamen of Delphinium I demand an apology." One of Ichigo's brows arches and she gives you a look as if to say, 'did you really just do that?' You tap your foot impatiently, "I'm waiting." Ichigo rolls her eyes and shakes her head. " _Overruled_."

"On whose authority?" you question her. "Mine," Ichigo answers matter-of-factly. "As both squad leader _and_ the one in control of whatever it is we are." You allow yourself to look surprised, but only for a moment. "That's it, I'm going back to bed," you huff, making a show of crossing your arms and turning to leave.

"You could do that," Ichigo smoothly replies. "Or...you could sit down and enjoy the last bit of time we'll be able to spend together in Mistilteinn." She pats the seat on the couch next to her once more, then grabs one of the pillows and curls into a ball around it.

"You are _so_ cruel to me," you say with feigned hurt. "And why do I find that so endearing?" "Maybe it's because you're a masochist," she answers giddily from behind you. You smile. Slowly, you make your way to the couch and sit beside Ichigo. "Okay, okay, you win." "Knew I would," she teases, resting her head against your shoulder.

The two of you sit in silence for a bit, just enjoying the moonlight and each other's company. Finally, one of you speaks. "(Y/N)...what's going to happen tomorrow?" Ichigo asks. You pause for a moment to consider her question. "We're going to leave," you answer. "We're going to find our own place in this world." Ichigo still seems uneasy. "Is leaving the right thing to do, though?" she presses. "We're the reason everyone else is doing it. I was the one to suggest we leave, and you tried to convince everyone after. If something happened to anyone, it's our fault."

"Nothing will be our fault," you reassure her while taking hold of her hand. "Everyone is coming with us of their own free will. They know the risks involved with this. And even with them, I'd still say we have a better chance at living on our own than remaining with APE, waiting until the day that there are too many Klaxosaurs for us to fight or there are some resources that outweigh our usefulness."

"You're right," Ichigo murmurs quietly. You check your communicator with you free hand, _0230_. "Won't be long now," you announce. "We should try to go back to bed and get a little bit of sleep." Rather than standing up, Ichigo squirms further into the crook of your arm and lays her head on your chest. "Comfortable?" you ask with a hint of sarcasm. Ichigo yawns and closes her eyes. "Ahhhhh…I am now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Your head aches as you are assaulted by the loud buzzing of your communicator. "Sooo looooud," Ichigo mumbles quietly while sluggishly rubbing her eyes. "Yeah," you agree, sitting up. "Still dark. Why is it…" you trail off, remembering what today is. _The alarm. The time. Today is the day we escape._

You silence the alarm and prepare to stand, also glancing at the time. _0300._ However, before you are able, Ichigo lays against you and closes her eyes once more. "Ichigo, we need to get moving," you gently shake her. She shakes her head slightly and grips onto you tighter. "Nngh...warm here..." she murmurs. "Ichigo," you whisper, drawing close enough for your breath to tickle her ear. You trail a finger up her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, before shouting, "Get. Up!"

Ichigo jumps in fright and nearly falls off the couch. "That was mean!" she shouts, her face a mix of anger and surprise. "Well, maybe you should get off when I tell you to," you counter with a smirk. "I wasn't on you!" Ichigo replies as her face becomes flushed with color. "You were, but that isn't important," you stand and stretch. "This is going to be your last chance for a hot shower in who knows how long, so if I were you, I'd take it. I think several of the girls are already down there."

Ichigo reluctantly nods and rushes out of the room. You also make your exit and proceed down the hall to your bedroom, which _should_ still contain Hiro and Zero Two. The hall is dark, but a light peeks from underneath the door, signaling that at the very least one of them is awake.

Turning the handle, you find Hiro mulling over a packed bag in front of him. "Hey (Y/N)," he greets you. "You must have gotten up early. Zero Two and I didn't even see you leave." "Yeah," you lie, before changing the subject. "Got everything?"

"I think so," he answers. "Well if you don't, we aren't coming back," you chuckle. "Yeah, I know," Hiro smiles back. "Are you ready for this?" he asks. "Never been more ready in my life," you say, pulling off the shirt you had slept in and folding it. Reaching under the bed, you pull out a suitcase identical to Hiro's and unclasp the latch holding it closed. Your shirt, along with the shorts you had been wearing, are placed within. Opening the dresser drawer reveals a sight that wouldn't occur any other day: only a single uniform resting inside. Usually it would be full to the brim with spares, but they had already been packed away into your suitcase the night previous.

"Done," Hiro announces along with a satisfying _click_ from his suitcase. You finish dressing and grab your bag as well, before following him out the door.

The two of you make your way down the house's grand staircase for the final time to its atrium. Mitsuru waits there with a bag resting on either side of him. The sound of running water emanates from the showers and it's even accompanied by a voice raised in song, though you aren't sure who it belongs to. Next to the door are four more suitcases, each with one of the girl's codes printed on the outside. They had been told last night to pack everything they needed but a change of clothes for the morning, and to leave the bags outside the door to the baths. Each of the boys was responsible for his partner's bag and well as his own, and this gave them the chance to have one last good shower before you set off into the unknown, where you were positive they wouldn't be found.

Mitsuru greets you and Hiro after you have retrieved the bags belonging to Ichigo and Zero Two. The three of you then exit the house and walk through the moonlit forest to the location on Mistilteinn's northern end where the supplies for your journey had been stashed. After the bags are hidden away, you return to the mansion where your partners are putting the finishing touches on their appearance.

You check your communicator, _0345_.

The door to the baths opens and the girls make their way out. Kokoro still has her hair wrapped in a towel while Miku, Ikuno, and Zero Two each have theirs done in their signature style. Of course, they're still noticeably damp. However Ichigo, thanks to her short hair, seems to have been able to dry off completely.

"Everyone ready?" you ask the assembled group. No one says a word, but most nod. Their silence to you is telling. Everyone understands the gravity of what you're about to do. Not wanting them to dwell on it too much, you gesture for them to follow you and exit the house, leaving Kokoro and Futoshi to find their own way to the supplies after she has several more minutes to dry her hair.

The group remains silent as you lead them to Mistilteinn's elevator. While walking, Ichigo slides her hand into yours and you gladly accept the feeling of reassurance that comes with it. You glance to the side and meet her eyes, a smile breaking out on your face as you look at her. She does the same and squeezes your hand in return. _Ding_ , the doors to the elevator slide open. Everyone files in, with Zero Two being the last. She presses 'G3', signifying the third story of the plantation's lowest level, the same floor that houses the briefing room and parasite dressing rooms.

A short ride later, the doors slide open once again and everyone quickly exits. You walk with a brisk pace toward the dressing rooms, which by now even you know the route by heart. Silently, the group splits into pistils and stamen at the dressing rooms and you quickly change into your parasite suites. Securing spares of those hadn't been easy. For the stamens it wasn't terrible, you simply needed another undersuit and the interface vest that was worn over it.

The pistils' suits proved to be more of a challenge. Considering that the headdress the girls wore was a separate part of their suit, you had needed to find where they were stored, steal five, and return to Mistilteinn without being caught. That particular excursion had almost gone terribly wrong if it hadn't been for Miku's quick thinking. The redhead had used her knowledge of the adults being uncomfortable with children to her advantage, and pretended to be suffering from the cramps associated with a woman's monthly cycle. The guards in question, both male, had fled as quickly as they could from the girl, providing time needed to escape with the headdresses unseen.

Exiting the dressing room, you check your communicator, _0415._

The girls file out within several minutes of the last boy and together, everyone makes the final leg of your journey.

The docking bay is dimly lit when you arrive, and only one row of the five lights is left on. Fortunately for you it is those that hang above the FranXX, giving you all the light you need to find you way to the units. You only pause briefly at the door to ensure no guards are present and for Zero Two to wave her S-Class ID.

The FranXX stand lifeless in their mounts, but you know it won't remain that way for long. Walking across the catwalk, your group slowly shrinks. First, Zorome and Miku veer off to enter Argentea. Then, Mitsuru and Ikuno stop as you pass Chlorophytum. Genista remains still for the time being, her pilots waiting for you in Mistilteinn.

Finally, Ichigo stops you in front of Delphinium. Hiro pats you on the shoulder and Zero Two gives a confident smile as they continue to Strelitzia at the end of the dock. You give Ichigo's left hand a squeeze while her right fiddles with the controls. A moment later, Delphinium's faceplate shifts and slowly begins to recede.

You guide Ichigo across the elevated walkway and into your new home for the time being. She pauses for a moment next to her platform. "Are we really doing this?" she asks, a mixture of fear and anticipation in her eyes. She knows as well as you that, after this, there will be no coming back.

You brush a stray lock of her beautiful blue hair out of her face and cup her cheek. "We are. You and I together, no matter what." Ichigo nods before closing her eyes and standing on the tips of her toes. You meet her halfway and share a quick kiss.

As always it ends too soon, but time is of the essence. Ichigo takes her place on the platform while you seat yourself in your chair. A display comes up on the right, showing the diagnostics data on the FranXX. "We're in the green, Ichigo," you state, pleased. "Then let's not waste time," she says as the headdress clicks into position and flares to life. "Come to me."

You take a deep breath and glance at the clock in the upper right corner of the diagnostic screen, _0429_. _Huh. A minute to spare._ You exhale, simultaneously pulling both triggers, and your world fades to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delphinium's eyes flick open and immediately survey her surroundings. It's still the same docking bay she had awoken in countless times, but today would be the last. "How is everything?" she asks. "Still green across the board," you reply. "Give me a second and I'll see what I can do about the docking clamps."

Delphinium waits patiently for thirty seconds, but as the time ticks by her anxiety begins to build. "(Y/N)?" You don't say anything for a few seconds before slamming the flat of your fist into the wall of the cockpit in frustration. "Damn it," you curse. "The system keeps asking for administrator approval." "Don't worry," a devious smile snakes across the FranXX's faceplate, "I can handle it."

Trusting Ichigo, you allow her to take the lead. You can feel Delphinium's synthetic muscles tense through your connection as she gets ready to enact whatever she has planned. A low groan becomes apparent as well, clearly emanating from somewhere outside the cockpit.

 _Crash!_ You lurch forward on your seat as Delphinium stumbles forward a little. This is followed by two more clanking sounds as the restraints that had held her wrists in place clatter to the floor. "We're free," the image of Delphinium announces triumphantly.

"Opening the door," you announce. Several seconds tick by after you send the command, but nothing changes. The large steel door remains both motionless and in your way. "Never mind," you voice your annoyance, and slump backwards into your chair. "I've got it," Delphinium announces.

The blue and white FranXX marches up to the door and sizes it up. Adopting a fighting stance with her left foot forward, she tenses up before driving her right leg into the door. The door is sent flying off its hinges by the kick, bolstered by the thruster in Delphinium's heel, and lands with a loud clang.

"Well," you say in a deadpan voice, "we're criminals." Delphinium chuckles as Strelitzia, Argentea, and Chlorophytum join her outside the plantation. The sun has yet to appear on the horizon, but already you have accomplished something big today.

"Strelitzia, Chlorophytum, get to Mistilteinn," Delphinium orders. "Hang on!" Strelitzia yells with a grin. "What are you talking ab-" Chlorophytum is unable to finish her question as Strelitzia wraps her arms around the other FranXX from behind and ignites her jets. The pair quickly gain altitude before Strelitzia drops a shouting Chlorophytum into Mistilteinn. The sound of the glass dome shattering is audible even to you on the ground below.

You chuckle to yourself and shake your head while you give the order for Argentea to follow you. Zorome and Miku do as instructed as you begin to run, and within thirty seconds you have completed half a lap of the plantation.

"The reserves are on the other side of this wall," you announce, coming to a stop. "We'll cut, then you use your claws to grab the pieces and make sure nothing falls inside," Delphinium orders. "We can't afford to waste a drop of magma fuel."

Reaching to the small of her back where both swords are sheathed, Delphinium takes one in each hand. In a single fluid motion, she draws them both and carves a large X pattern in the plantation's side. When the swords have reached the uppermost point of the X, she twists her wrists and drags them to meet in the middle before continuing with each to the starting point of the other, making a upside down triangle. The X-inscribed square is almost finished, and Delphinium pulls each down with all her might, falling to her knees in the process and only stopping when the hilt of each sword rests in the dirt.

On cue, Argentea drives her right claw into the uppermost of the four triangles and pulls it free. She follows this up by skewering the left and right triangles on each of her gauntleted fists. Finally, she kicks down the lowest triangle, leaving you with unimpeded access to the plantation's magma fuel reserves.

 _0447._

"Alright, let's go," you order, directing Delphinium into the reserve. Upon entering she falls to a knee and you cut your connection. By the time your vision returns, Ichigo is already standing and the cockpit's door is beginning to swing open. Alarms are now ringing out from outside Delphinium and red light fills the room, pouring from various spinning fixtures.

"I'll take the left, you take the right!" Ichigo shouts as she climbs off Delphinium's hand. "Got it!" you yell back, as you both clamber down to the ground. "Remember, we want to disconnect the tanks, not vent them!" "I know! I only said it wrong one time!" is the last thing you hear from Ichigo before Argentea's footfalls drown out the rest.

You rush to the first tank's console and begin to rapidly access its many screens, looking for the right button. _Pressure, flow rate, capacity… wait, flow rate._ You return to the flow rate screen and see in the lower left corner a button reading 'emergency shutoff'. You hit it and a moment later a large metallic clang emanates from the pipes connected to the massive container. "'Tea, over here!" you shout and give a wave of your arm.

Argentea, who had been kneeling near the hole in the wall, joins you beside the tank. Standing next to an active FraXX does an excellent job of putting into perspective how huge the units really are, as Argentea gets on her hands and knees and still isn't close to being face to face with you like she clearly intended.

"When I move, cut the lines," you yell, "then take it outside!" "Got it!" she gives you a thumbs up. You back away, and in one swipe she cleanly cuts the tank free from the wall. She then snakes her fingers underneath it and pulls the metal sphere from its brackets in the floor.

The pink and white FranXX disappears into the darkness beyond only to return a moment later, this time moving to the left where Ichigo likely is waiting. You proceed to the second tank in your row and activate its emergency shutoff in the same fashion with no issue.

Moving to the final tank however, you find that the console has been locked. "Damn it," you curse, looking around for another tank that might still be accessible. Sadly, all of them in your immediate area seem to be sealed. "Now what?!" you yell in frustration.

You are just about to leave it and run back to Delphinium when something catches your eye. As the flashing lights strobe back to the pipes connecting the final tank to the others, you see a metal disc affixed to them. _A manual shutoff valve!_

You sprint to the valve and grip it with both hands. You pull on its top but it doesn't budge. Climbing on to the pipe to get better leverage, you try again but fail just the same. "Why won't you just _move_ , damn it!"

You are well and truly about to give up until a streak of blue enters your vision. Ichigo jumps onto the pipe standing opposite you and grabs the valve. "Together," she pants. You nod and the two of you begin to pull on the disc. You both pour everything you have into moving the valve, and finally you feel the slightest bit of give. Then as if by magic, _clang,_ the valve shuts.

The resulting force of the still-flowing fuel being violently shunted causes the entire assembly to shake, throwing both yourself and Ichigo to the floor. At the same time, the door located only a hundred feet away opens. Seven APE soldiers run in and look directly at you. "There!" they shout, raising their weapons and opening fire on the two of you.

 _Bang!_

Before the bullets reach you, a massive metal fist slams into the ground in front of you. Looking up you find the large violet eyes of Genista. "We made it!" she beams towards you. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two," you smile. "Genista, grab this one," Ichigo points to the tank the two of you had just been thrown from.

"Got it!" Futoshi shouts. While you grab Ichigo by the wrist and begin to run toward Delphinium, Genista pulls the last of the fuel containers from its housing. The soldiers, in either awe or bewilderment, stop firing and watch the gentle giant walk out of the gaping hole in the side of the plantation while saying, "Sorry!"

You rush up Delphinium's outstretched arm and dive headlong into her cockpit. Ichigo isn't far behind you as the door swings shut. Each of you scrambles into your positions and initiate your connection in what could be the shortest amount of time in the history of FranXX piloting.

Delphinium's eyes fly open once more as she jumps to her feet and out of the plantation. Genista and Argentea are waiting outside, holding one of the fuel containers under each arm. Two more rest beside the plantation, which you promptly scoop up and turn towards the other waiting FranXX ahead of you. "Come on, guys!" you yell as you reach them, and the group begins to run from the place you loved to call your home.

The sound of the plantation's many hatches opening becomes unmistakably clear and your radio crackles to life. "Children, stop this instant and return to the plantation," Hachi orders. His voice has a hard edge, just as you'd expect. "We understand you are upset," Nana almost sounds as if she is begging. "But this is not the way to make your feelings known. Come back, talk to me, and we can work through this."

"I'm sorry, Nana," Ichigo whispers. "Ichigo!" the caretaker calls. "Ichigo! Ichi-" you cut the comm channel. You feel somewhat saddened to be leaving the plantation, and for being rude to Nana the final time you will ever hear from her, but this was necessary. Likewise, you can tell Ichigo feels the same by glancing at the ever-present image of Delphinium's face on your screen. Small X's fall from her eyes, tears.

The moment doesn't last long however, as an explosion rocks the earth underneath you. "They're shooting at us!" Zorome shouts. "Just keep running!" Hiro orders as Strelitzia and Chlorophytum come out of a controlled glide above you. They fall in line with the remaining members of the former APE General Military's Plantation Defense Corp., Squad 13.

And with your backs to the plantation you make your escape… toward the rising sun floating in the distance. The dawn of a new day.


	15. Chapter 14- The Open Road

**Right, so you have my apologies for how long this took to get out. Life hasn't been conducive to writing recently and when it finally was our dear editor was under the weather. But fear not, for we have returned with another installation of DitF: Insurrection. So what are you waiting for? Dig in!**

 _We did it!_ The thought courses through your mind like electricity in an instant as Strelitzia and Chlorophytum join Delphinium, Genista, and Argentea. _We've escaped, we're finally free! Free to live, free to spend our lives doing what we choose!_

 _Boom!_

A shell fired by one of the plantation's cannons impacts the ground beside Delphinium and detonates. You immediately fall out of your reverie and shakily return to reality. The explosion of the shell is hardly enough to damage the FranXX, but it's enough to cause Delphinium to stumble. She quickly recovers, however, continuing to distance herself from the plantation at a breakneck pace.

"They're still shooting at us!" Futoshi yells. "If this keeps up, they're going to hit us eventually," Mitsuru announces in his ever-calm voice. "How much longer until we're out of range?" Argentea demands. "Just a little further!" Delphinium urges the group.

The truth is, none of you know the range of the plantation's artillery. Nor do you know if Zero Two's claim of the rounds being ineffective against FranXX is true. The only thing you know is that going back is no longer an option.

If you did, there were several different ways you could imagine things going…and none of them were very pleasant. First, you would all be separated from your partners and shipped off to different APE facilities. Each of you would be interrogated or tortured, depending on how resistant you were. The pistils would likely be put through the emotional indoctrination program. Then, if they showed no further signs of trouble, they would be sent to different plantations.

For the stamen, things would be much simpler…and far more brutal. You would be killed, plain and simple, and not just killed: brutalized. A good pistil was worth at least twenty stamen, even more in the case of Zero Two. So, you would all be kept alive just long enough for APE's scientists to figure out what caused you to rebel, then disposed of like the broken tools you were.

 _Crack!_

Delphinium lurches forward as you feel something strike against the small of her back. She tumbles across the barren landscape before landing in a heap. "Ichigo!" you cry out, realizing that Delphinium had just been hit by one of the plantation's rounds. "I'm alright," the image to your right coughs. "Just… knocked the wind… out of me." A moment later, you breathe a sigh of relief as no warnings appear in the cockpit, confirming Ichigo's statement.

"Guys, are you okay?!" Hiro shouts as Strelitzia rushes beside Delphinium. The white FranXX throws one of Delphinium's arms over her shoulder and pulls her friend to her feet. Meanwhile, Genista and Chlorophytum take the fuel canisters you'd been carrying and begin inspecting them for damage.

"Guess you were right," Delphinium half-laughs, half-coughs to her assistant. "We really _can_ take a hit from the plantation." Strelitzia grins, "True, although I wasn't expecting you to test it." "Me either," you agree, with a noticeably lower degree of humor. "But I guess it's good to know that it can't hurt us."

"Speaking of which," you look back toward the plantation to see more shells exploding some four hundred feet from you. "We are now out of range." The rest of the group glances back and your observation. Out of all of them, though, you study Argentea. Her face is neutral, but the slightly higher pitch and slower speech betray her true feelings, a not-so-small hint of melancholy.

"We need to keep moving," Delphinium lays a hand on Argentea's shoulder. "I know," she softly replies, turning her back to the plantation and retrieving her fuel canisters that had been resting on the ground. Delphinium also takes up her own supplies, resituating them to prepare for the journey ahead.

As the former members of Squad 13 continue to distance themselves from the plantation, it grows quiet. Too quiet. Once it was clear you were well out of range, the plantation ceased its futile bombardment. Now, having left the plantation in the dust, the only noise in this lifeless environment is the gentle roaring of the FranXX themselves.

The silence is almost eerie. Not to mention the clear lack of life that the world around you presents. As far as you can see, there is nothing but barren land. It makes you wonder. _Can we really survive out here? There's… just_ nothing _._

 _No,_ you shake your head. _Now isn't the time to doubt the decision. Ichigo and I looked all over the maps Zero Two and Hiro recovered. There_ is _a place. And now we just have to get there._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After traveling in a straight line for close to two hours, you make the call to stop and take a short break. It also gives you the opportunity to redistribute the supplies stashed in the cockpits of both Strelitzia and Chlorophytum. Together, the FranXX gather in a circle. Those that carry fuel place it in a row to the side, then one by one they kneel.

You take a deep breath after severing your connection to Ichigo. The controls slide out of your hands and silently return to their place on Ichigo's parasite suit. Ichigo doesn't move at first, but eventually her hands emerge from the holes in the side of the platform containing her controls.

She moves slowly as she begins to stand. She looks to be favoring her left side, with her hand resting just above the hip.

"Are you alright?" you ask quietly. "I'm fine," she answers without look at you. Something must be up, that much you know. Ichigo wouldn't deceive you like this. You continue to press her, this time in a honeyed tone. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Ichigo's shoulders slump and she turns to face you bearing a forced smile. "It's nothing." You raise your brow in response. "Then why are you holding your side?" Ichigo immediately removes her hand from its supporting position near the small of her back. "See?" She does a quick twirl, making sure you're unable to get a good look at the place she had been holding. "Nothing."

Rather than let her continue to play games, you cut straight to the point. Taking a step forward, you extend your hand and poke the spot on her back. Ichigo winces.

"Alright fine," Ichigo looks to her feet. "But it's just a bruise." "How?" you ask, concern plastered across your face. "When the plantation shot us," she answers. "You know what happens to the pistil if the FranXX gets damaged." You listen silently and think about what she says. _So the plantation can't penetrate armor, but if they shoot it enough it can still put a pistil out of commission._

"I'm sorry," you whisper to her. "I'll pay more attention next time, I promise." "It's just a bruise, (Y/N)," Ichigo repeats, but this time her tone is teasing. "You worry about me too much. It's kind of cute." For whatever reason, her remark causes color to rush to your face.

"Let's go," you quickly change the subject. "Everyone is probably waiting on us."

Together, the two of you prepare to exit the FranXX and begin the exchange with your squadmates. However, when Ichigo activates the cockpit's door release, your senses are overwhelmed as the unfiltered air rushes in.

The air smells of sand and rust. The ground is rough and cracks permeate the once bountiful terrain. The bright sun beats down from far above the ground. Below, your friends are gathered in a circle and appear to be waiting for you.

Ichigo begins to walk down Delphinium's arm to her outstretched hand, and you follow. At the bottom, she pauses momentarily to allow you to jump down the five feet separating the FranXX's hand from the ground. Once you have you turn back to Ichigo, placing both hands on her waist before gently lowering her to the ground.

You then proceed to the center of the five-pointed star that the FranXX have made. Everyone remains quiet, clearly waiting for you to begin the conversation.

As you make your way, you take the opportunity to read your squadmates. Hiro sits on Strelitzia's hand with Zero Two resting against him, neither looking too concerned. Ikuno and Mitsuru stand before Chlorophytum, not doing anything to betray their emotions. Kokoro is trying her best to smile, but her eyes clearly show her uncertainty. Futoshi is beside her rambling about something. Probably food. You appreciate the fact that he's at least trying to keep her spirits up.

Finally, you look to Miku and Zorome. The former sits on the ground with her head resting against her knees, which have been pulled to her chest. If you didn't know better you'd say she was asleep, but one of her green eyes follows you as you walk. The latter leans against one of Argentea's gauntleted fists, arms crossed and a dejected look on his face.

 _No need to worry about Strelitzia and Chlorophytum,_ you tell yourself. _Genista is alright for the moment. But Argentea… they're going to need more convincing. Miku may have agreed with the plan, but listening to Zorome's doubts in private is probably undermining her confidence. So, what do I say to them? Start by praising them? At least mix some good in with the bad._

You take a deep breath and address your friends. "First, I'd like to say good work guys. Everyone played their part perfectly." You to flash a convincing smile, which causes Zorome to snort. "Are you going to tell us where we're going or not?" he asks.

Adjusting your strategy, you acknowledge Zorome with a nod before turning to face Strelitzia. "Hiro, the drive, please." Zero Two reluctantly allows her partner to stand and he walks to the middle of the circle. "Here you go," he hands you the small black box containing the data your raid had recovered.

You press the button located in the center and an image appears before you. "Everyone, gather 'round," you announce. Slowly everyone files over, forming a circle around the tiny box you set gently on the ground.

The map the box has created spins slowly until you hover your hand over it. Instantly it ceases its rotation and waits for your next command. The others silently wait for you to continue, but you can already see Ikuno's mind working, making her own conclusions based on the terrain.

"This map was stolen by Hiro and Zero Two from Plantation 13's archives," you begin. No need to mention your impromptu inclusion. "And this is our last known location." A dot appears on the map labeled 'Plantation 13'. "After escaping, we've traveled east for two hours before stopping. That should put us about here." A second dot appears on the map roughly 90 miles east of the first. "We are now well outside of the plantation's ability to track us and they can't keep up with us."

"Using the plantation's navigation data for the past three months, we've been able to pinpoint the locations of the places we've visited," Ichigo jumps in. She taps a previously hidden command screen and a line appears on the map, snaking from Plantation 13's current position backwards on the map. As the line moves, tiny dots with names slowly pop up: the S-Planning site, the Garden, and more continue as it moves on across the country. "Now, if we add the dates," Ichigo motions, and you send the command. At different intervals along the line, dashes appear with a date on each.

"I get it," Ikuno interrupts. "You used this method to determine everywhere the plantation has been in the past three months." "Correct," you smile. "This is our destination," you place a finger where the plantation's line comes into contact with the sea.

"What's that?" Futoshi asks. "It's where I became a member of the squad," you reply. Futoshi appears to concentrate very hard for a few moments, but has little success. "The seaside village we found on our vacation to the beach," Ichigo clarifies.

There is a collective gasp. "Why there?" Mitsuru asks quietly, his tone not quite accusatory, merely inquisitive. "Because it is the only place we've seen that has a semblance of safety," you answer. "Think about it. That village is still standing today, it's almost untouched. Humans have been fighting the Klaxosaurs for close to three hundred years. They've been living in the plantations for almost two hundred and fifty. That means the Klaxosaurs have ignored that town for at least two hundred years."

"Meaning… we don't have to worry about them," Hiro surmises. You nod. Several smiles accompany Hiro's words. After all, a life without Klaxosaurs meant a life where you didn't need to constantly fear an attack on your home. Simply put, it would change everything.

"It was in ruins, though," Miku says sadly. "Not ruins," you correct her. "I agree that it wasn't in the best shape, but certainly not in ruins. The buildings were still standing and that's what matters most. We also know that the area is capable of sustaining life if the ocean and surrounding forest are anything to go by."

"I don't buy it," Zorome crosses his arms. "There's no way we'll really be able to ignore the Klaxosaurs. And what happens if Papa comes looking for us?"

"He won't," Ichigo answers without hesitation, taking the proverbial wind out of Zorome's sails. "We're just parasites. You know what we are to them. Why would they come looking for us if that's going to cost them more than the meager amount we're worth?" There is a brief silence in which no one offers any response to her logic.

"Are there any further questions?" you ask. Zorome shakes his head, but he remains silent like everyone else. "Good. It's almost seven hundred miles from here to the village. We estimate that walking for eight hours a day-" "With breaks," Ichigo reassures everyone, having seen their expressions drop instantly. "With breaks, yes," you repeat before resuming. "With breaks, we should be able to make the journey in about two days."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zero Two's smile betrays her eagerness. "Uh, Zero Two," Hiro reigns in his partner. "Don't you want to get rid of some of the supplies in our cockpit first? It's kinda cramped right now." Mitsuru nods in addition. "Chlorophytum is full, too."

"Well, seeing as we are agreed on our destination," you deactivate the small projector connected to the drive, "We should even out the supplies and keep moving. The longer we stay here, the higher our chances are of being found."

It takes another fifteen or so minutes for the supplies to be sorted out. Delphinium ends up with the medical supplies Strelitzia had been carrying. The boxes of various pills and other remedies are promptly stashed in a compartment near the rear of the cockpit. In addition, you retrieve the packed bags you and Ichigo had left with Genista. There isn't enough room for them in the locker so they simply ride on the floor beside your sleeping bags.

After the supplies have are distributed and everyone is ready to set out once more, you resume your journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around midday you begin to see something in the distance. At first it looks like a few large black sticks on the horizon, but by making use of Delphinium's powerful optics you soon realize they are structures. As you continue toward them, smaller buildings begin to become visible as well.

"What is this?" Argentea asks. "It looks just like the city inside Plantation 13!" Genista says in awe. "Though this is older than the city in the plantation," Mitsuru corrects her, " _Much_ older." "He's right," Chlorophytum agrees. "Look at the architecture. It's very different, much smoother." Hiro chuckles in response. "Yeah, and less orange."

"Can we stop and look at it?" Argentea adopts a begging tone. If it had been Miku, you know she would have made a pouting face as well, but the digital face of the FranXX doesn't quite capture it in the same way as she turns to face Delphinium.

"What do you think?" you ask the image to your right. "I mean, we have been going for a while," Ichigo answers. "A break might do us some good and I'm kind of hungry." "My thoughts exactly," you agree.

"Please?" Argentea asks. "We can stop for a bit," Delphinium answers. "Yay!" the pink and white FranXX shouts, jumping into the air. Just the morale boost they needed.

Another fifteen or so minutes and the group settles on a clearing between two housing districts that was likely once a park. The soil here wasn't as damaged as most of what you had traveled on so far, so there would be a decent place to sit and the midday sun would help to ward off the cold.

After a brief lunch, not everyone seemed satisfied with just viewing the buildings from ground level so it was decided that a little more time could be given to explore the surrounding area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After you had all relatively settled in for the time being, Ichigo had asked if you wanted to go off and explore with just her. You were more than happy to say 'yes'. Most of the others were already preoccupied with checking out larger buildings and more substantial complexes, so the two of you decided to head away from the towering constructions of the inner city and move on to a lower-rise area.

"There's a strange sense of beauty here, don't you think, (Y/N)?" Ichigo asks you, a few steps ahead. She gestures further up the street, past the littered rubble and cracked pavement, the bent iron-wrought fencing and lampposts, where a townhome lies in ruin. Its marble walls and dark oak accents are just as stark when compared to the rest of the city as the jagged edges seemingly grafted off the building, their other halves lying crumbled nearby.

"You're right," you nod quietly, noticing the way the sun illuminates the intricate white facets. You also notice how brilliantly her face and hair seem to shine under that very sun, and you can't help but wonder how she looks more amazing with each glance. Covering the small distance between you both, you sidle up next to her and grab her hand with your own. She snaps away from looking at the city streets at your touch, but her expression immediately softens into a smile.

Ichigo brings her shoulder to yours as she points out a few of the intricacies in the various buildings around you. Continuing past the marbled home, you enthusiastically show her a few of your own, constantly finding something new and amazing in each and every crumbling building.

Suddenly, as almost as it jumped out from the ground next to you, you notice a house that seems to be much more perfectly preserved than the rest. The pavement in front of its once-overgrown garden beds is surprisingly clear, and nothing seems to have fallen off the shingled roof. Wooden uprights are contrasted with dark slate, evenly spaced with shuttered windows.

You pull Ichigo to a stop and motion towards the building. "How is that place still standing like that? There doesn't seem to be any damage to it, _at all_." She takes her own time looking over the place, brushing a lock of stray hair back behind her ear. "I've got no idea," she replies quietly. But then, a sly grin opens onto her face. "Wanna go find out?"

"I thought you'd never ask," you say as you guide her through the large gate in front, and she giggles as you struggle to unlatch the well-rusted lock. You playfully pinch her arm to get her back, before ushering her forward and closing the gate behind you.

You both walk up along the paved squares leading to the ornate wooden front door, an oddity among all the others you'd seen. Ichigo tries the knob, only to say dejectedly: "It's locked." Motioning for her to step aside, you kneel and pick up the mat on the ground, and then the key hidden underneath.

"How did you…?" Ichigo begins, before you shrug and say, "Lucky guess." You insert the key and let yourselves into the old home.

You're hit with a wave of musk and dust as you step through the door, and immediately start coughing. Ichigo does the same beside you as you take in the foyer, a large affair that vertically spans all three floors of the house. A small staircase to the right, leading up to the first floor, is matched by its own mirror to the left-most part of the next level. The interior of the house is floored with more of the same dark slate, turning into light oaks for the walls. The few paintings hanging from the walls would normally be illuminated by the intricately suspended chandelier, dominating your view upwards.

You look with your jaw wide open at the beautiful home, and Ichigo gasps in surprise. "It's gorgeous, (Y/N)!" she says, amazed. You can't help but give an enthusiastic "Mhmm!" in response.

Ichigo takes a few steps forward, arm trailing along the walls and gaze wandering about the room. "How long do you think this has been here?" You put down the elegant vase you had been admiring before replying. "Hard to tell, honestly. One-, two-hundred years? Maybe even more."

She looks absentmindedly throughout the substantial, but surprisingly cozy home. You're inexplicably drawn to look throughout the place, and it seems that Ichigo feels the same. "Well," you begin, "I didn't open the door for nothing. Let's look around."

A small smile lights up her face as your partner instantly moves to the room to the right of the door, a kitchen. You glance in to see an oven, some hanging light fixtures, counters, tables and chairs, and more cabinet space than you've ever seen in your life. Leaving Ichigo alone to the room, you head to the room opposite, a living room.

Inside, a large bay window throws brilliant rays onto the still-sparkling slate below your feet. Lengthy gray and white curtains stream downwards from the sides, complimenting the suite of couches and chairs arranged in a semicircle around a black screen. The far wall has been replaced with floor-to-ceiling shelves, and thousands of books adorn them. You pick up a few and flip through them, noting the diversity among just a couple of volumes. _Romeo and Juliet, a typical love story, but still classic. The Prince by Machiavelli, now_ that _is a book. Whoever lived here definitely had a good taste in literature. And what's this_ … you think as you bend over to pick up a book lying open on the floor. The spine is clearly damaged from having been held open so long and many of the pages are faded. Still legible, however. You gently close the book, glancing at its title. _1984, by George Orwell._

Placing it back onto an open part of the shelf, you turn around and spot Ichigo waiting at the foot of the staircase. "Find anything interesting?" she smiles at you. "I found a bunch of good books, but that's about it," you reply dismissively. "You?" She shakes her head before motion up the staircase. Taking the hint to go explore some more, you make an over-exaggerated bow in front of her before you walk up the stairs. It earns you a playful smack and a giggle from your partner.

The second floor goes by similarly to the first, having a few bedrooms, a room for laundry, and a couple closets. A few books specifically made for children catch your attention throughout the rooms, but it seems they serve no different purpose than other types of reading material anyway.

Ichigo takes the lead walking up the next flight of stairs and you can't help but blush and look towards your feet as you follow her. You pass a few pieces of once-modern art on the way up, onto the carpeted third floor. She pauses briefly before one of the doors leading from the top of the stairwell, tentatively gazing into it. It's different than the others, and you can feel it too, somehow.

The two of you file into the larger bedroom, with the biggest bed yet set up against the center of the far wall. You feel the covers on top of the mattress and look to the backboard of the bed, and the pictures on the ledge in front of it.

Abruptly, you hear a solid _thunk_ against the carpet behind you and whip around to find the cause. One of the pictures lays face down on the floor, but you only notice Ichigo: shaking, with her hands on her face. Quickly rushing up behind her, and being careful to not step on the picture, you grab onto her shoulder.

"Ichigo! Are you alright? What's wrong?" There's somehow more concern than sound in your voice, but Ichigo just shakes her head and motions to the fallen picture.

You pick it up and glance to the simple image framed in lacquered leather, hidden behind a sheet of glass. Two children and two adults, hand-in-hand, smiling toward the camera.

"They," Ichigo begins, stifling quiet sobs, "they all look so happy." She glances longingly to the image in your hands, before she erupts into full-blown tears. "Why…why can't we have something like that? Why do we have to be the ones enslaved by APE and on the run? Can't we be happy?" You feel a prickling sensation in your eyes as she manages to put all your buried feelings into words, and you slowly put your arms around her.

"It's not _fair_ ," Ichigo continues, crying into your chest. Tears of your own run down your face as you unsuccessfully try to comfort her. Because she's right. "I-I know we ran away, b-but, it doesn't feel like we're free. (Y/N), I just want to be with you, and, and just _live_."

"Hey," you say quietly, voice breaking, "I feel just as angry and upset as you do, if not more. You've seen what they did to me. But since I've met you, things have never been better for me. I ran away so I could be with you, Ichigo." You move one of your hands to her chin and gently pull it upwards, so that you gaze into her bright, green eyes. "All my life, I've been alone. But I have you, and I'm not about to give that up. I _can't_ give that up, not now, not ever _._ "

She takes a moment to look surprised before a smile breaks onto her face and her sobs redouble. Now it's her turn to throw her arms around your neck, but she topples you backward to the floor and rolls you both onto your sides. Your own look of surprise joins the giggling and laughing bubbling from your partner next you, and you can't help joining her.

As she quiets down, she moves one of her hands to cup the free side of your face. "Thank you, (Y/N), for being here for me. I really needed that." Your cheeks turn a little red before you respond. "Hey, I'm the same way. That was lurking in my subconscious for a while now, and I just wasn't able to make sense of it. Though now, I _really_ know that it doesn't matter. I can do anything if I'm with you."

Ichigo just snuggles up to you in response, and you quietly lay together on the floor. On the old floor of a strange house, in a strange city, out in the open world. But even stranger still is that this feels more like a home than you ever thought was possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had their fill of exploring the remains of the city, and once you and Ichigo had stayed on the floor for an hour or so, you packed up and traveled for another hour or two until the sun went down. The FranXX made a loose circle once more as everyone prepared to spend what was only your second night _ever_ away from the plantation. And even then, the beach was right by the plantation. You were never truly alone. Things were quiet, a somber mood having settled over you. Tonight there would be no warm beds to sleep in, only the somewhat cold and unyielding floor of your cockpist.

"I am not sleeping with him!" Miku protests over the comm as you roll out your sleeping bag within Delphinium. "Miku, it will be-" Ichigo is cut off by another round of complaints. "What if he just sits there and stares at me all night?!"

You sigh and shake your head. "No one said you had to sleep _with_ Zorome, Miku. You just have to stay in the same room. You're both wearing your parasite suits and will be in separate sleeping bags."

Sadly, your attempt to reason with her fails. "That doesn't make it any better," Miku whines. "Hold up!" Zorome's shout comes across the line. "Who said I even want be anywhere near you?!" "I've seen the way you look at me!" Miku retorts. "Always ogling me when you think I'm not paying attention. Well, not tonight!"

"Well then, fine," Zorome yells back. "I'll just go sleep outside." You give yourself an audible smack to the face. "You will freeze to death," Mitsuru states matter-of-factly. Sparing a glance at Delphinium's internal monitors, you see the temperature, a balmy 23 degrees Fahrenheit.

"So long as he's quiet," mumbles a half-asleep Zero Two.

"Why don't you just switch places with one of the other boys?" Miku demands. "Futoshi?" Thirty seconds tick by without an answer from either of Genista's pilots. "They're asleep, like we should be," Ichigo wearily answers.

"But how could Kokoro…" Miku begins. "Maybe because she trusts Futoshi, something you clearly don't feel toward me!" Zorome answers. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I trust the others more. Go and switch with (Y/N), he's fine," Miku replies without thinking. For nearly fifteen seconds the com is completely silent.

While you are still trying to figure out if what Miku said has the same meaning as what you heard, she vigorously backpedals."No, wait! What I really meant was that Ichigo could sleep here and you and (Y/N) could stay together in Delphinium! Not the other thing!"

However, Ichigo appears to be having none of that. Her cheeks are rosy and she glances off to the side, like she so often does, but the near snarl that she wears detracts any cuteness the expression held.

"Miku, Zorome has to stay with you. If we get attacked in the middle of the night, then you and I will both be without a stamen." Ichigo's voice is cold as the night wind howling outside. "It is only until we get to the village. So for the next two days, Zorome sleeps with you and (Y/N) sleeps with me. Got it? You're both acting like a pair of whining kids."

You yourself flinch at Ichigo's steely lecture despite not being the intended recipient and there's a long pause before either of Argentea's pilots respond. "I guess I can sleep against the wall," Zorome grumbles. "Yeah, and I'll take the other one," Miku quietly agrees. "Just don't be weird, okay?" "Yeah, okay," Zorome replies, both of their wills to fight seeming to have vanished.

You are about to ask Ichigo what is the matter, but she has already moved behind the piloting consoles. She still blushes profusely and refuses to meet your eyes. The light on the ceiling goes out and she quickly slides into her bag. _That was effective. Somewhat scary, but still effective,_ you tell yourself as you climb into your sleeping bag and wait for sleep to take you. _But why was she so possessive?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You slowly open your eyes and yawn. The interior of Delphinium's cockpit is nearly pitch black without the light of her monitors. On the other side of the small space, Ichigo is still asleep with her stuffed cat held tight to her chest. Looking at her makes it hard to not break out into a smile. She's absolutely adorable.

 _Thump!_

Your head rattles as the ground shakes violently.

 _Thump!_

The ground shakes again and this time with more force. As you claw your way to the pilot's chair to activate Delphinium's monitors, Ichigo bolts upright and begins to feverishly look around for the source of her rude awakening. Climbing into the chair you press a button, and the cockpit is filled with light.

The floor-to-ceiling screens depict everything around you. The sun, which has barely risen in the East, one of Argentea's pink pigtails, and the collection of Standard model FranXX standing over you. "Well," you whisper to no one in particular, "That's not good."


	16. Chapter 15- Alpha

**What's up guys, hope you're all well. Just dropping by with a short note before we get started. You will notice very quickly that this chapter is unlike any we've had to date so be sure to let me know what you think of getting a look at things from another side. Oh yeah, there will be no Squad 13 in this chapter, so you guys get to worry about them for a little while longer :)**

 **Nine Alpha's POV**

"Match start!" the mechanical voice announces. Nine Alpha can't help but smile. It's been quite some time since he fought against an intelligent opponent, and so he was looking forward to the upcoming battle. Though, calling parasites intelligent might be a stretch. They certainly had their uses, in fact against Conrad-class Klaxosaur they were almost guaranteed to win in a one on one fight. When it came to anything tougher, though, they quickly became outmatched. And he was far tougher than anything these parasites would have seen before.

Alpha continues a few paces into the arena and takes a moment to survey his surroundings. Before him is a rocky crag, a new addition to the arena since his last match here _._ Nearby boulders rest on the edge of a stream that lazily makes its way further past his vision. Only a small portion of the arena is visible from this point, anyway. In total it was nearly twenty-five square miles of enclosed space, part of the Nine's personal training facility. More accurately, their playground.

 _Well, they certainly have done some redecorating since I was last here,_ Alpha tells himself. _I'll have to thank Papa for the gifts._ "Zeta," Alpha addresses his partner, "shall we begin? These parasites won't dispose of themselves, after all."

M9 Prime, the FranXX of Alpha and Zeta, takes a step forward and begins walking along the side of the crag. Zeta gives no reply, but he can sense her eagerness through their connection. Like him, she felt that fighting parasites was much more fun than Klaxosaurs. Klaxosaurs never squealed or begged for mercy. And there was something about watching your foe realize they were going to die, the despair in their eyes as they cried or the crack in their voice as they pleaded for their lives, that was so _delicious_. And he would drink up every drop. Who knew when he would have the chance again?

The rules of today's training were simple: Alpha and Zeta would face off against a squad parasites. Said squad had entered the arena from a door opposite the one he and Zeta had just exited some hundred meters behind him. Today's squad was different than usual, however. It was comprised of members from one of Dr. FranXX's newly designed parasite templates. In theory they would survive longer than the traditional parasites, but Alpha high doubted that. There wasn't a parasite in the world that could out-pilot him. Well, at least there wasn't one nearby.

Nine Iota was the only parasite that had ever fought him to a draw. In their sparring match she had forced him to be on the defensive mere moments after it began. It remained that way for most of the match and there was a very real possibility that Alpha and Zeta would have lost if they hadn't been prepared.

Going in, Alpha knew everything about Iota, so his strategy had been to make her exert as much energy as he could. Doing so would put a great deal of strain on her stamen, who would undoubtedly fail to keep up and perish as she drank him dry.

The fight went according to plan and Strelitiza entered Stampede mode within minutes. Much to his surprise, Iota only became stronger after the transition. Her ferocity was unmatched. After the battle Alpha had requested that Iota become his partner, but unfortunately Papa had denied that request because they were unsure that even one such as he could pilot Strelitzia without side effects. There was no doubt in Alpha's mind that he could have tamed her, but Papa had decreed it and Papa's word was absolute.

 _Clack._

Alpha's head snapped in the direction of the sound. A rock had fallen half a mile away, and if it was a rock then that meant the squad was there. "Hear that, Zeta?" Alpha looks over his shoulder at his silver haired partner, who nods. "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And what have we here?" Alpha asks as M9' watches from its position at the top of the crag. Close to two thousand feet below, a single FranXX darts from cover to cover. "A scout," he muses. "My, these parasites are different from the rest. Maybe Dr. Franxx has finally made some progress. And this one looks different."

The FranXX in question is different from the standard model. She possesses no visible armor, but judging by how quickly she moves the goal of this unit is to never be hit in the first place. "Interesting," Alpha says as the FranXX vaults over a boulder in the canyon with ease. Looking closer he finally sees her armament. Strapped to the lithe figure's waist is a sheath.

"Strange," mumbles the Nine's leader. "I've never seen a FranXX carry anything other than a spear. That blade…" The sheath reaches from the waist to a point roughly three quarters of the way down the FranXX's leg and has a slight curve.

Alpha and Zeta watch the FranXX for several more minutes as it continues to work its way toward them. When it's almost beneath them, M9' draws its spear before diving off the crag's edge and plunging toward the unexpecting FranXX. Alpha licks his lips, eager for the kill, and thrusts the spear, aiming for the FranXX's heart.

 _Shing._

"Impossible," Alpha gasps. Meanwhile, the FranXX flourishes her blade before returning it to the sheath, her hand not leaving the blade's hilt. The fact that this unit had managed to block his surprise attack seemed impossible, but he certainly wasn't going to give them the chance to do it again.

"You are Nine Alpha," a voice addresses him. The FranXX's left hand moves to her face, palm to the side, bisecting the head and gives a small bow. "It is an hon- AAGH!"

The FranXX falls to its knees, clutching at its throat. "Rule number one," Alpha whispers, leaning in close. "Honor has no place on the battlefield. Perhaps if you'd known that you'd still be alive."

As magma fuel continues to seep from the wound, M9' reaches for the FranXX's strange blade, pulling it from the sheath. The blade is curved like the sheath, but it comes out much faster than expected. "Hmm," Alpha inspects the blade, placing it against the sheath to compare the two. This clearly shows that the blade is only three quarters the length of the sheath.

"I believe I will be taking this," Alpha states pulling the sheath from the FranXX's waist and attaching it to that of his own. Standing and beginning to walk away he glances back at the FranXX. "I hope that the rest of your squad is provides more of a challenge. Oh, and do try not to bleed out too quickly… Delta enjoys watching others suffer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the elimination of the opposing squad's scout, Alpha decided to take a more proactive approach, walking through the exposed dunes of the facility's desert biome. The squad had to have realized the loss of their teammate by now, so stealth wasn't an option. Not that it mattered. Even if these parasites were different than those he was accustomed to, he could still beat them in a straight fight, regardless of it being four on one.

Reaching the peak of a sandbank, Alpha finds what he had been looking for. In the valley below three FranXX look expectantly at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Alpha bows. "Hopefully you've managed to keep yourself entertained in my absence."

"Where are they?" the FranXX in the middle asks, a bulky looking unit carrying a shield and sword. "They?" Alpha asks cocking his head to one side. "Our friends," the smaller red FranXX on the right hisses, her weapon not immediately visible.

"Oh, them," Alpha says with mock sadness. "I'm afraid they won't be coming. But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon."

"What did you do to them?!" the red one shouts, drawing her weapon, a long whip composed of interconnected metal segments. A bladed chain whip, with warm magma slowly dripping from each point. There is a slight sizzle as each drop reaches the sand below, the molten fuel instantly turning the sand to glass.

"Oh, we didn't do much," Alpha slyly replies as his FranXX begins to slowly make its way down the dune. "Let's just say that your friends have been retired."

The red FranXX begins to lunge forward, only to be stopped the bulky one. "Let us go!" a voice clearly belonging to the red FranXX's stamen demands. "Not like this," a much smoother voice answers. "We will do everything we can, but getting mad will only make things worse."

"Don't listen to them," Alpha purrs. "Give in to your rage. It's _so_ much more fun to fight you parasites with emotions because I never know how you'll react." "Nope," the bulky FranXX pulls the red one back as she tries once more to break free and assault the lone Nine.

Alpha stops at the bottom of the dune some several hundred feet from the group. "Do you know what the best part is?" Alpha laughs. "The fools were mumbling something about honor when it happened. Hadn't even drawn their sword." Alpha slowly draws the blade and examines it. "I think I could grow to like it."

"You monster!" a strained female voice cries. "This was supposed to be a training match." "If this was a training match then why would they have given you your real weapons?" Alpha counters. "You're here to fight and perish. As is the duty of all parasites."

The blade slides back into the sheath with a satisfying click. "Now, tell me," Alpha says pulling the spear from his back, "do any of you have some nonsense they'd like to spew before we begin?" The three FranXX opposite him remain silent but Alpha can easily see the red one is barely holding back. "I will leave you with this advice then, honor has no place on the battlefield."

No sooner has Alpha finished speaking than the red FranXX charges him. The chain whip drags along the ground before being swung in a wide arc by its owner. A simple swipe to the left with his spear is all it takes to alter the whip's course into the ground. However to his surprise, the whip wraps itself around his spear which is then pulled from his hands.

"Got you now!" the FranXX victoriously shouts, swinging the chain at him once more. Without a second thought Alpha's hand goes to the sword attached to his waist. In a lighting fast motion he pulls it from the sheath and swings in an upward arc.

There is a scream as the hand of the red FranXX is severed from the rest of the body, her weapon sailing over Alpha's shoulder and into the dune behind him. The crimson figure falls to its knees before him, clutching the stump as magma fluid gushes from the wound.

"It seems you let your emotions get the better of you," Alpha says as he steps behind the downed opponent and raises the sword. "It is a mistake you won't have the chance to make twice." The FranXX convulses as the blade is driven through the base of her neck and exits through her chest.

"No!"

The blade has barely emerged from the red one's chest when the third FranXX, which had remained silent until now, attacks. Using a glaive-like weapon she makes pointed thrusts toward M9'.

Seeing the blade at the last possible second, Alpha releases his grip on the ninjato, leaving it firmly embedded in the now-disabled red FranXX. In a display of sheer instinct he sidesteps but not without snaking his arm around the shaft of the weapon and locking it in his grasp.

The assailant attempts to wrestle the weapon from Alpha, who in turn uses the change in momentum to his advantage, releasing it and rushing toward her. The spear wielder loses her balance now that the battle for control of said weapon has been decided and stumbles backward.

M9 Prime's first blow is an open handed strike to the center of the chest, right where a human's rib cage would be located. As the FranXX doubles over an elbow collides with her skull, further disassociating her and causing her to drop the glaive. In a single fluid motion Alpha rolls over her back and collects it.

The FranXX, making a miraculous recovery, dives toward him in an unsuccessful attempt to take him to the ground. It only results in an opening for Alpha to strike with his newfound toy as she sails past.

 _Swish._

The FranXX shrieks as she lands on the ground in three distinct pieces, her left leg just above the knee, her right leg just above the knee, and the remainder of her body. The legless FranXX rolls back and forth on the ground screaming like a banshee and holding the stumps that had been her legs moments before.

"I much preferred you when you were silent," Alpha dryly states, standing above her. The FranXX cries out a final time as her glaive is driven into her chest. The pained look of terror slowly fades from her eyes as she grips the shaft just above the head.

 _Crunch._

The blade turns 90 degrees as a result of Alpha's twist on the shaft and the FranXX's display winks out. Her hands fall away a moment later as silence once again overtakes her.

"There," M9' pats its hands together, as if to brush some imaginary earth or dust off. "Now that that's dealt with, I'd say it's time you and I had a proper fight, wouldn't you?" Alpha asks the remaining FranXX. The large FranXX is silent, merely holding her sword and tower shield at the ready. "What…that's it?" Alpha goads. "No threats or cursing my existence? You're just going to silently accept that I've killed three of your squadmates?"

Alpha waits for close to thirty seconds before sighing, "Ah well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy tracking down your last squadmate. Don't think I haven't noticed their absence. What happened? Did they realize after your scout went dark that you stood no chance of winning? Are they off in some corner crying? Tell me they'll beg for mercy, this so much more enjoyable when they do."

 _Bang._

A lance of pain shoots through Alpha's abdomen and he stumbles back as his free hand investigates the source. He is greeted by a warm fluid, which upon further investigation proves to be magma fuel that M9' now bleeds. Suddenly and without warning, an immense feeling of anger surges forth from within him. _I'm the great Nine Alpha, and how_ dare _these parasites injure me! They're not even worthy of being on the same battlefield as I am!_

 _Crack._

The sand behind him explodes as a second shot misses by a margin much too small for comfort. Alpha rolls to his left, ignoring the pain that accompanies it, grabbing the end of the chain whip with his free hand. Another two shots land on his left and right before he is able to charge the FranXX wielding the sword and shield.

As he had suspected, the shooting ceases when he closes the distance, the shooter likely being worried about hitting their squadmate instead of him. Fighting the lumbering oaf that is the remaining FranXX is no issue for Alpha, who easily outmaneuvers her. However, he refrains from striking, as killing this unit would remove the only thing that was currently silencing the shooter. And unfortunately, he can't afford that until he knows their location.

The deadly dance continues for another several minutes before Alpha finally spots his prize. As he rakes the chain whip across his opponent's shield, there is a glint from the dune over her left shoulder. He immediately recognizes it from the weapons training he has received as a Nine, the glint of the sun off a rifle scope.

Coming to a stop with the large FranXX between himself and the dune, Alpha smiles. "Well this really has been fun, but I'm afraid that something else requires my attention." He bows, placing the chain whip on the mag strip along his beltline.

A look of confusion crosses the shield bearer's face before her expression hardens again. Banging her sword against the shield she shows once more that she is prepared to continue their duel. Alpha nods and begins to sprint at the unit, who in response lowers her outer shoulder and protects herself behind the shield.

Inside the cockpit Alpha smiles, exactly what he had expected.

As the distance between the two FranXX closes until they are within striking distance, his opponent remains motionless. They had been on the defensive throughout the entire bout so far and seemed content to allow him the first move once again.

When Alpha is only one and a half body lengths away, he begins. Throwing himself forward he enters a controlled tumble, resulting in a handstand that gives way into a full flip. This propels him up and over the defensive FranXX in such a manner by the time they have realized what he's doing it's far too late for them to stop him.

For a brief second he lands with one foot on each shoulder of the blue giant before propelling himself toward the sniper's dune. The force of his jump causes the FranXX to lose her sword and shield as the unit falls to her hands and knees. The momentum of his acrobatics only clears an eighth of the distance between himself and the sniper, but that was never his goal. He had removed the extra FranXX from the equation long enough for him to deal with the sniper.

 _Three shots,_ Alpha tells himself. _That's how many they should be able to get off before we can close on them._

 _Crack._

The first shot lands just to Alpha's right as he comes out of the roll and pushes forward. _One._

 _Bang._

Another shot misses by only a hair. _Two_.

By now Alpha is close enough that he can make out the features of both the sniper and her rifle. It has a strange and inefficient design by modern standards. After firing the second shot, the sniper cocks the rifle using a lever built around the trigger. This results in the spent cartridge being expelled in the typical fashion, but even with the clearly well-trained speed at which the sniper accomplishes this task Alpha can't help but think that it's altogether unnecessary.

The sniper is clearly aware of how close Alpha has come to her and seems to rush while lining up her third shot. In order to minimize his chance of being hit and to give himself the best chance of disarming his opponent, Alpha dives forward in an attempt to crest the dune and tackle his foe. Even so, she pulls the trigger and Alpha feels the round tear through his left shoulder before the shot could even be heard.

With a roar of pain, Alpha tackles the sniper and the pair roll down the dune. Landing in a heap at the bottom, they continue to fight over the rifle now that Alpha has gotten his hands on it.

"I've had enough of your little toy!" Alpha snarls from his position on top. With his hands shoulder width apart, he forces the rifle closer and closer to the FranXX's neck with the intent to choke her.

To the sniper's credit, she puts up a much better fight than Alpha had anticipated, holding him to a near draw until M9' lessens the pressure in his right arm. The barrel rapidly approaches his head, but this unexpected gain in ground causes the sniper's arm to extend to its full length before it can reach the distance. Using the change in fulcrum to his advantage, Alpha pushes hard on the right, cracking the butt of the rifle across the FranXX's faceplate.

The sniper immediately releases her grip on the rifle as both hands fly to her face to meet the pain. Tired of this weapon which has been the cause of all his problems in today's match, Alpha drives the rifle barrel first into the sand beside him and begins relentlessly pummeling the sniper. The soft sand provides some cushion from his blows as do her arms, which she uses to cover her face.

"You think that because of your little gun you have the right to hurt me?!" Alpha shrieks. "If you really were on my level you wouldn't need to hide behind a squad, and you'd fight me with a real weapon! You'll never-"

Alpha is cut off as he is thrown to the side. Rolling back to his feet, he finds the blue FranXX once again standing between him and the downed sniper.

"That's it! I'm done with you!" he roars, pulling the chain whip from his belt and charging. The FranXX doesn't have time to react as Alpha slides into its legs and knocks it to the ground. Before it even hits he has already begun wrapping the chain around her neck, and by the time she clambers to her knees she can only look up at him to beg for mercy. However it is too late, Alpha has already turned his back to her, the chain disappearing over his shoulder.

"Die," Alpha orders, pulling the chain taut. There is a loud crack rivaling that of the rifle as the FranXX's neck snaps, instantly killing the pistil inside.

"You… you aren't human…" the sniper whispers. She has regained her footing and holds the rifle level with Alpha's chest. "But I'll… I'll k-kill you…for my f-friends." "I invite you to try," Alpha replies, taking a step toward her.

"Don't come any c-closer," she whimpers cocking the rifle. "I'll shoot!"

Alpha takes another step forward saying, "Go ahead… shoot me."

The shivering FranXX closes her eyes for a moment, steeling her resolve, then pulls the trigger. A shot rings out and the sniper falls to the ground. Alpha walks over to the corpse and turns it over. Embedded in the FranXX's head is a long piece of metal, the same gray color as her firearm's barrel.

"I'm sorry my dear," Alpha says, inspecting the now ruined weapon. "It seems your barrel was plugged. Perhaps you should have checked that after I thrust it into the sand."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following their victory, Alpha and Zeta returned to the docking bay of the Nine's facility. As the pair exit their FranXX it gives Alpha his first view of the damage that the battle had wrought on his unit. He had noticed that his movements felt somewhat sluggish during the walk back, and now that reason is evident. Through the large hole in the FranXX's abdomen, a section of internal wiring is visibly severed and dried hydraulic fluid stains the white exterior a dull grey.

Looking at the damage also causes the pain in his abdomen to flair up as well. For a moment he instinctively begins to place his hand against the wound, but stops himself. To show pain was to show weakness. And besides, pain suppression and tolerance was in his training as a Nine.

"Welcome back, Nine Alpha," a synthesized voice greets him as he and Zeta exit the docking bay into a hallway. Three APE scientists await them there. Zeta wordlessly follows the first while the second and third begin escorting Alpha in the opposite direction. He is led to a room containing various pieces of state-of-the-art medical equipment.

Without waiting to be told he strips out of his parasite suit and seats himself on the edge of the nearby examination table. The first scientist pricks his arm and draws several vials of blood, while the second runs him through several basic tests to ensure that he is no worse for the wear after the battle.

Once the preliminary tests are complete, a thorough examination of the wound on his lower torso is done. While visibly it looked only like a large bruise, Alpha had known from the beginning it would be more than that. Due to the connection between a parasite and their FranXX, his body experienced being shot by the sniper even though a bullet had never struck him itself.

The test begins with a few x-rays, however the scientists are not satisfied with the result and he is ordered to undergo an MRI. Laying in the machine, Alpha can't help but feel tired of this. _Even after a simple training match they want to do a full examination. I can't fault them, as it's Papa's will that we Nines are always kept in peak physical and mental condition …but that doesn't make it less tedious._

Some twenty minutes later the low rumbling of the MRI machine ceases and the table he lays on slides out of the tube-like section. One of the scientists awaits him holding a clipboard. "It appears you have suffered minor amounts of internal bleeding due to the perceived gunshot wound," the man informs him. "It's nothing I can't handle," Alpha replies as he stands up.

"It is suggested that you do not engage in rigorous physical activity such as piloting for the next three days to ensure that the wound heals properly," the scientist continues as Alpha dons his dress uniform.

"Nine Alpha," a different voice asks. "Yes?" he glances over his shoulder at the scientist. "Please acknowledge that you understand," the second scientist, a woman, asks.

"I understand," Alpha answers. "There isn't much to worry about anyway. There's nothing but training matches scheduled for the next three days and I've just completed mine." With that he walks out the open door of the examination room, heading to the lounge where his squad is waiting.

"Alllphaaaa," a voice whines. The lead Nine turns to see his second in command, the mint-haired Delta, learning against a wall. She smiles momentarily, seeing that she now has his full attention. "You promised. Alpha," she continues to pout, crossing her arms and refusing to look at him.

"My apologies, Delta," Alpha replies smoothly. "Those parasites proved to be more of a problem than I had initially expected. So, I treated them as I would any threat."

Delta looks at him out of the corner of her eye before dropping the facade, "I know. But did you have to kill them so quickly? Your use of that serrated chain was decent, but if you just go and kill the parasites then how are you supposed to enjoy their screams?"

"I left the first kill for you," Alpha answers. "The scout whose throat I slit. Did you not get to witness it?"

Delta's upper lip curls into a smile and she slowly licks her lips. "It took them one hundred and ninety seven seconds to bleed out. The stamen spent most of it crying. Asking Papa why something so terrible would happen to him," Delta tilts her head to the side, but her rather cute exterior can't hide the monster inside. "It was delicious!"

"I am glad you were able to enjoy it," Alpha responds, walking past her. She falls in step with him and the pair continue down the hall.

"You know..." Delta says giving him a sly grin. "It would have been more fun if you had taken me out there instead."

Alpha stifles a groan. _Not this again_. "And why is that?" he asks her.

Delta rocks her head from side to side, replying in a sing-song voice. "Because I'm better than she is." Delta steps in front of him blocking the hall. "You know it's true. I'm better than Zeta, Eta, and Theta, not to mention I have more personality."

"Yes, yes you do," Alpha mumbles. "Hmm?" Delta inquires. "I was merely agreeing that you do speak more than Zeta," Alpha answers pushing past her.

"That's good, isn't it?" Delta continues to prod him. "After all, you just love the sound of my voice. And doesn't it make sense for the two best pilots to be together?"

Alpha takes another step before stopping before his destination. "Now Delta," he addresses her. "I'd say that is quite enough of your antics for the time being. Epsilon is your partner and Zeta mine. Papa willed it this way."

Delta's shoulders slouch. "I know," she drearily replies. "But that doesn't mean it will stay that way forever." She smiles once more before placing her hand on the scanner beside the door. There is a small chirp as her scan is accepted and the door slides open, revealing the Nine's personal lounge.

The door opens at roughly the halfway point of the room, revealing an interior that is a stark contrast to the rest of the facility. The walls are a pleasing shade of violet and the dim lighting give the room an upscale feel. To the left of the door are three couches arranged in a u shape around a holo table with fine mahogany inlay.

On the right is a large oaken bar. Several stools line the front while a large mirror is mounted against the wall between the liquor cabinets. Both of which, and the bar, are fully stocked but it is purely for aesthetic purposes. None of the Nines drink or have ever drunk in their lives. It was forbidden by Papa.

Beta sits at the bar while Gamma leans against it from the opposite side, clearly having a conversation while a half empty glass sits between them. The triplets, Zeta, Eta, and Theta, sit side by side on a single couch. The trio is somewhat squished, with the couches clearly having been designed for only two, but none of them appear to be bothered by it. The final Nine, Epsilon, is quietly reading on one of the couches but looks up as Alpha and Delta enter.

"You've returned," Epsilon says with a smile, closing his book. "Yes!" Gamma shouts from behind the bar. "Welcome back our victorious leader!" Gamma's words are genuine, but Alpha knows all too well the fire in his squadmate's eyes. Gamma viewed everything as a contest and since he had not yet completed his own training match, which was scheduled for tomorrow, he was already eager for the chance to prove himself superior to Alpha.

"An excellent match," Beta commends him. "Using the brute with the shield to keep the sniper from firing on you was a sound decision. You didn't happen to bring the rifle back, did you? I'd love to try one ou-" Beta stops, seeing the twinge of annoyance on Alpha's face at the mention of the only blemish on today's match. "Oh, I mean it is unfortunate your FranXX was damaged."

Gamma slams his fist on the bar. "A glorious display of our supremacy! Though I would never have allowed a shot to be fired."

"Now Gamma," Delta purrs. "Are you implying that you would have handled the situation any differently than our leader?" She tilts her head to the left and gives a dangerous smile. "Because I certainly don't think that is the case. In fact, I-"

"Leave it," Alpha orders before Delta can continue and Gamma has a chance to respond, making his way to one of the unoccupied couches. As soon as he sits down Zeta leaves her sisters behind and promptly joins him, glaring at had acted this way ever since the pair had become partners, never far from his side and ready at a moment's notice. _I can't decide if she thinks I own her,_ Alpha says to himself, _… or if she owns me._

"Whose match is tomorrow?" Alpha asks, hoping to redirect the conversation in another, less hostile, direction. "Delta's and mine," Epsilon answer with a smile. "I can't wait!" is Delta's response. The girl has seated herself beside Epsilon but jitters uncontrollably with anticipation. "Alpha," she turns to him with a wild look in her eyes. "Do you think I could borrow the chain whip? I know you kept it and I have so many _wonderful_ ideas of how to use it."

"Delta," Beta cuts in. "That's Alpha's trophy and considering the blood he shed for it I'd say it's only fair he keeps it to himself." "Besides," Gamma continues, "don't you want to take your own from tomorrow's match? Maybe one of them will have something that fits your particular…interests." Gamma finishes with a smile.

"I know who I want to fight," Gamma announces after a moment of silence. "Squad 13!" "Dr. FranXX's favorite test squad?" Beta chuckles. "Won't happen. Now matter how many times you ask Papa he will still allow the doctor to protect them." "But they are they strongest parasites except for us," Gamma says. "Our battle would be legendary, even if it does ultimately end in my victory!"

"They certainly are something," Alpha murmurs. "Their fragile emotions make them so much more fun to play with," Delta grins. "Do you remember the look on that washout's face when you insulted the squad leader's former partner?"

"He looked ready to hit you, Alpha," Epsilon says resting his chin in his hand. "I wish he would have tried," Gamma laughs. "The fight would have been quick but enjoyable."

"Losing another partner right before her very eyes," Delta's voice jumps several octaves as she feigns sadness. "I doubt her poor heart could have taken it."

The other Nines laugh at Delta's joke and continue to as she describes how Squad 13 could be easily disassembled piece by piece. Meanwhile, Alpha's thoughts drift to that day in the Garden.

 _Something's off about that parasite from the Replacement Division...he didn't seem like the others I've met. No matter, even if he_ is _different from the rest he's still just a pawn in Papa's grand game. That partner of his though, they claim she entered Stampede mode not once but twice and has emerged relatively unscathed each time. Only Iota should be capable of that. Maybe Dr. FranXX's test teams really are something special. Today's proved to more trouble than I had anticipated, but Squad 13 must be stronger...they are clearly his favorite. I wonder what kind of training he has them undergoing right now?_


	17. Chapter 16- A Well-Timed Bluff

"Well…that's not good," you whisper to yourself, looking up at the squad of standard model FranXX surrounding your group. At the same time, your mind works at an electrifying pace to try and figure out what's going on and how you're going to navigate your way out of this. _What are they even_ doing _here? Did they somehow manage to follow us? No, that's impossible. They couldn't have. We were so careful to keep from leaving an obvious trail. Did they track us, then? I don't think that the FranXX have any kind of locator beacons. They didn't just happen upon us, did they? The insane amount of luck that would require…_

"Unidentified FranXX," a voice booms outside. "We are here to have a word with you." You hurriedly glance from screen to screen, looking between the active FranXX towering above you and the deactivated units of your friends. "Squad 13," Ichigo begins giving orders, "private comms only. No one says a word without my permission." She turns to you. "Tell me you have at least _some_ idea of what's going on?"

You shake your head. "I've got nothing…" But then suddenly, your mind flashes back to a time when you were in the Replacement Division at the Garden. One day, the Nines had arrived unannounced and demanded to be seen from maintenance that very instant. The schedule had been cleared for them without a second thought, resulting in your maintenance being put off until the next day.

"That's it," you whisper. Ichigo shoots you a confused look. "What's it?" she asks.

"Follow my lead," you reply, activating Delphinium's external speakers and quickly jumping into a connection with Ichigo. "What is the meaning of this?" you ask quietly, voice dripping with venom as Delphinium stands. You wouldn't know it, but the subdued yet powerful aura plays into your plan far better than a bolstering one would. "Who are you and why have you come here? You run the risk of upsetting our entire operation."

The lead FranXX takes a step forward. "We are Squad 56. Your FranXX were sighted from our plantation in an inactive state and we deployed to render aid. What led you to this situation?"

"Your aid is unneeded," you coolly answer. "We're special forces. Trained from birth to operate independently from the plantations."

"I'm afraid I have never heard of such a unit," the squad leader replies. "Please provide your code for verification with Plantation 56."

"Nine Omega."

Inside Delphinium, the eyes of her image go wide and a few gasps leak through over your squad comm, telling you that everyone is just as surprised as she is. The FranXX outside shift nervously before the lead drops to a knee. "Forgive me, Nine Omega," she whispers, her tone quickly going from accusatory to fearful as the reputation of the Nines works in your favor. The other members of the squad quickly follow suit and kneel before you.

"Could you not tell we were elites?" you ask as Delphinium dismissively waves her hand. "Have you ever seen a FranXX like ours? Who else could we be?"

"Laying it on a little thick, don't you think?" Hiro asks on a private comm channel. "If you go too far, they might doubt you," Ikuno agrees.

"Of course," the squad leader lifts her head to look at you while speaking. "Plantation 56 is nearby. If there is any aid we could provide, you need only ask. If you permit it then we will deliver this news to our commander, as he will want to know that you are in the area."

"Understood," Delphinium tells them, speaking for the first time. "You may go." Squad 56 nods and walks away, stopping a respectful distance from you to contact Plantation 56.

"What the hell was that?!" Zorome demands over the squad comm. " _Nines?!_ We aren't Nines!" "I am well aware of that, Zorome," you reply calmly, "but it was the only thing I could come up with." "We do look different from other squads," Genista answers hopefully. "Yeah, and we were trained to stay outside the plantations," Futoshi agrees, "so it wasn't a complete lie."

"Yeah, but what if they find out?" Zorome asks. The channel is silent for a few seconds. "We kill them," Strelitzia answers, granting a gasp of surprise from Miku and Kokoro. "Woah, Zero Two," comes the calming voice of Hiro, "we can't just kill them." "No one can know who we are," Zero Two fires back. "If that saves us, then-"

"Enough," Delphinium interjects. "For now, we'll stick with this ruse of being Nines until they stop believing us." "But, who are we though?" Argentea asks. You're about to answer, but not before Mitsuru beats you by a split second. "(Y/N) said he was Omega," he begins, "and that means Ichigo would have to be Psi. Ikuno and I can be Phi and Chi."

"He's right," you agree. "In order to make this work, everyone needs to go by letters of the Greek alphabet. Just like the real Nines. Miku, Zorome, you two are Mu and Nu. Futoshi and Kokoro, Sigma and Tau." Hiro jumps in excitedly. "Zero Two is Iota, so that means I'm-" "No," Ichigo cuts him off. "We can't use Iota because that would be a dead giveaway it's really her. Zero Two, you shouldn't leave Strelitzia either." "I don't want to anyway," Zero Two grumbles, "plantations make me sick."

"Then it's settled," you announce. "Hiro, you are Kappa, and should it be necessary Zero Two can be Omicron. Don't forget that we can't act like ourselves. The Nines are feared by all parasites, so we have to be as well. Remember how they acted when we met them at the Garden. Cruel, elitist, and disapproving. If you can't act that way then try to look angry or disappointed, and don't say anything."

"Just follow our lead and everything will be fine," Delphinium gives the others a warm smile before turning back in the direction you had left Squad 56.

As you finish the discussion, Squad 56 returns. "What is it?" Delphinium snaps impatiently. "Please forgive our continued interruption," the squad leader offers. "Our commander wanted to extend the offer of food and fuel. If you have been operating for some time since your last resupply, we would be happy to assist you."

Delphinium looks to you and after a moment of consideration, you nod. "A most gracious offer," she replies. "We accept. Please lead us to Plantation 56." The lead FranXX bows, as do her squadmates, and then begins walking to the east.

"Are we really doing this?" Argentea asks, giving you a sidelong glance. "We could use the fuel, and if they're going to give us more food freely, we should take advantage of it while we can," Chlorophytum answers.

"Alright guys," you get their attention and nod toward Squad 56, who is beginning to gain distance on you. "Let's get moving, and remember that you are better than everyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After only several minutes of walking, Plantation 56 comes into view. The dome-like structure is exactly identical to the home you had just abandoned. However, it's missing the crude hole you had cut in the side and the glass of its birdcage still reflects the early morning sun.

"Looks just like Plantation 13," Delphinium whispers. "Yeah," you agree, "but stay focused. We can't afford to screw this up. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Nine Psi," she answers. "Second in command of our squad behind you, Nine Omega. We were deployed to search the area for an important Klaxosaur relic. All further details are classified."

"Good," you flash her a confident smile and she returns a small grin, before her eyes leave you and focus once again on the plantation. "Phew," you exhale quietly to yourself. _Thank God she bought it. As long as she thinks I'm confident, she won't doubt it either. And confidence is key when you're lying through your teeth._

"Nine Omega," the squad leader addresses you suddenly.

"Yes?" you ask.

"We ask that you please take our places in the docking bay so that your FranXX can be refueled and that any necessary maintenance can be conducted," she says, the FranXX extending her arm to the now-open bay doors. "Our FranXX will remain outside for the time being. If you would be so kind as to wait for us in the docking bay, we would be glad to show you around."

"That is acceptable," you reply as Delphinium leads Squad 13 into the plantation's docking bay. It is strange to see the interior of another plantation so soon after you had left, and it sets you on edge. Actually, you had thought you'd never see the inside of one again. You are technically in hostile territory now, even if Plantation 56's residents don't realize you are enemies.

You guide Delphinium to the dock closest to the door leading further into the plantation. It would be best if you and Ichigo were the first to greet Squad 56, since you were probably going to be doing the majority of the work selling your status as Nines.

There is a metallic clang as the clamps close around Delphinium's wrists and ankles and the ever-present image of Delphinium on your right disappears as you sever your connection to Ichigo. You rise from the chair and take a deep breath. _Just... act natural. They have no reason to think you are lying. Your FranXX are unlike anything they've seen and none of us look like standard parasites. We've got this._

"(Y/N)," you open your eyes to find Ichigo directly in front of you, her large emerald eyes staring deeply into yours. "Tell me this is going to work."

You smile, cup her chin, and give her a quick peck on the lips. "It'll work. I promise." Ichigo exhales quietly. "That's good enough for me." Her soft expression hardens, and she shifts her weight on one side while placing a hand on her hip. "Ready, Omega?" she asks with a hint of condescension, her attitude transformation complete.

"Of course, Psi," you agree with a sneer.

Ichigo presses the control on her waist and the familiar hiss of the cockpit depressurizing fills your ears. A moment later, the door opens and Ichigo takes the first step across Delphinium's faceplate and onto the platform. You follow suit and wait for your escort from Squad 56, who are making their way across the bay some three hundred feet below.

Further down the catwalk, Miku and Zorome exit Argentea, both looking somewhat nervous. Mitsuru and Ikuno are already walking toward you, each wearing a disapproving stare. Kokoro is all but hiding behind Futoshi who, to his credit, is doing what he can to appear strong and tall as one would expect of a Nine. Finally, at the far end, Hiro exits Strelitzia alone. Giving a silent thanks that Zero Two was willing to remain, you wait for your inevitable contact with Squad 56.

Several minutes later, the door opens and Squad 56 steps onto the catwalk.

"Please, allow me to be the first to welcome you to our plantation," a girl begins before bowing. For the second time today, her squad joins in and they all pay their respects. "I am Code 030, squad leader of Plantation 56. It is a pleasure to welcome ones such as yourselves to our humble plantation."

"Humble indeed," you agree. The girl flinches as you speak, but still maintains her smile. "As I said before, we would like to offer you a meal while your units are refueled," she continues. "It should take several hours, so you would also be welcome to the facilities we have in Mistilteinn. Being out in the field for long periods of time must be taxing, so we would be honored to assist you in any way we can."

"Mu," Ichigo speaks up. Miku snaps to attention and looks to her. "You said you wished for a shower, yes?" The redhead looks puzzled for a moment before realization dawns on her. "Uh… yes, I did," she agrees.

The squad leader turns and looks to one of the other girls. "Please make sure that the showers are ready for Mu and any others who wish to use them." Very nervously, the girl replies. "Which ones, squad leader?"

Realizing that there are in fact two sets of showers for parasites, the squad leader looks back to Miku. "Miss Mu, would you prefer the showers in the dressing rooms or a private bath in Mistilteinn?" "The bath sounds nice," Miku responds warmly.

You mentally facepalm at Miku treating Squad 56 so kindly, but Ikuno steps up without hesitation and ensures that it couldn't be taken the wrong way. "You aren't even going to ask?" she hisses at Miku before addressing the squad leader. "The baths are freshly cleaned? If they are not, then it will need to be done before I set foot in them."

"Uh, yes ma'am," the squad leader hurriedly answers. "They were cleaned last night." "Good," Ikuno huffs, pushing her glasses up. "Chi, you needn't be so crude," Mitsuru chides her. "Can't you see? The poor things are scared to death as it is." Ikuno glares more than a few daggers at him in response. "Phi, if you question me again like this, I will throw you from this platform."

Frankly, you are awestruck by Ikuno's behavior. Never in the time that you had known her had she acted this way, and it bothers you seeing the quiet girl like this. A quick glance reveals that the others find her actions to be surprising as well, but Squad 56 is what's truly telling. They look at the violet-haired girl as if she is the devil herself.

"That is enough, you two," you order. Ikuno had done an excellent job of selling herself as a Nine, with Mitsuru backing her up. However, you also don't want to terrorize these parasites any more than you have to. You turn to the squad leader, who has managed to wipe the look of unadulterated terror off her face. "Squad leader, please lead us to Mistilteinn."

She nods. "Right this way." Following her out of the room and into the halls of the plantation, you can't help but think how unnecessary her escort really is. Plantation 56 is completely identical to Plantation 13, and every other plantation for that matter. As a result, you already know your way from the docking bay to pretty much anywhere these parasites could take you. But you still allow them to lead, giving the impression that they are needed.

Turning a corner, you see the familiar elevator that runs from the very bottom of the plantation all the way to Mistilteinn at the top. "We will need to take two cars," the squad leader announces. "Nines Omega and Psi, if you would remain with me then we can take the second."

"Very well," Ichigo replies, motioning for the rest of your squad to follow Squad 56 into the elevator. The doors close and your friends disappear out of sight, leaving you alone with Code 030.

"So what is it you would like to discuss with us?" you ask her, shooting a disapproving glance. "By my count there are only nine members of your squad present," she answers. "But you had five FranXX, which means that one is missing."

"Very perceptive of you," you commend her. "We do have a tenth member, Omicron, but she remained in her FranXX." "It is for your safety," Ichigo continues. "Omicron...does not play well with others." Ichigo pauses to give a little head tilt and smile, clearly unnerving Code 030. "She tends to become aggressive around parasites. She isn't all there, you know, but she's very effective on the battlefield. So, Papa allowed her to stay. Kappa was chosen as her partner because she was the most calm around him."

"I see," the girl nods. "Thank you for considering my squad's wellbeing." As she finishes speaking, there is a dinging sound and the elevators doors slide open. She steps inside and presses a button, level 4. _That isn't for Mistilteinn._

"I hope you will find it to be acceptable, but the commander wishes to speak with you before the meal is served and your FranXX are serviced," she says, looking out the window of the car rather than at you and Ichigo. "Both him and Nana are awaiting us in the command center. It shouldn't be long, just verifying your credentials."

"He will be dissatisfied," you remark. "We will not appear in any database he has access to. You yourself should not even know that we exist. If it were not by chance that you found us resting this morning, you never would have."

Code 030 turns to look at you, confusion evident. "We are off the record," Ichigo clarifies. "We work independently from the plantations and report directly to Papa himself, so there would be no mention of us in the plantation's files. And even if he were to have access to the files on the Nines, ours are expressly classified and wouldn't appear on any terminal."

Code 030, who you now realize is clearly several years older than most of her squad, bows her head. "I am only doing as I am told, please do take that into consideration if you become angry or annoyed. My squad and I are only doing our duty."

 _She's already trying to protect her squad from us… she must have had some interaction with the real Nines before. Based on the way she's acting, it wasn't good, not that that surprises me._

"That has been noted," you tell her. "Your concern for your squad, rather than yourself, has as well. No harm shall come to them from myself, Psi, or the other members of our squad. You have my word."

Code 030 exhales. "Thank you, Nine Omega."

 _Ding!_

The elevators slows and finally stops. A moment later the doors part, revealing another plain white hallway. "If you would please follow me," Code 030 leads you out of the elevator, "the command center is this way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plantation 56's command center is a dimly lit, semicircular room near the top of the dome. The upper portion of the walls are covered in monitors and projections of the plantation's surroundings, while the lower sections and much of the floor house workstations. The walk from the central elevator shaft is less than two hundred feet, granting easy access, and when you arrive it is eerily quiet. It isn't quiet because the room is empty, though it could easily be mistaken as such, but because no one inside speaks without reason. There is no idle chatter among the analysts and no sound plays from the any of the various monitors.

"Commander," Code 030 announces your presence as the door closes behind you. It is at this point that you realize that standing in the center of the room at a console, one you are very familiar with seeing Hachi at, is a short and stocky man in a military uniform holding a datapad. Beside him is a blonde woman several inches taller than he is. Her features are much more modest than Nana's, but her smile is warm and inviting, just like your former caretaker's.

"030," the man's gruff voice nearly sounds like gravel in your ears. "I trust you have brought them with you?" Code 030 refuses to meet his eyes, instead looking at her feet. "Yes, sir."

"How many times to I have to tell you to look at me when I am talking to you?" he grumbles, clearly annoyed with her.

Code 030 hesitates for a moment before looking at him. "Yes, sir, sorry sir. I have brought Nines Psi and Omega as you instructed."

"Good, you may wait outside," he says as the pair begin walking toward you. Before Code 030 turns to go, the caretaker gives her a warm smile. "Thank you, dear, we shouldn't be too long." The corner of the younger girl's mouth momentarily curls into a smile before she nods. "Yes, Nana."

After the door closes, the commander remains silent. You can feel his eyes making their way up and down your form, judging you and your claim.

"Can I help you with something, commander?" you ask, knowing that taking the lead in this conversation will give you the advantage. "I've never heard of Nine Omega before," he answers, glaring at you. "Then it appears that you were not deemed important enough to know of us," you shoot back with a sly grin.

"I'll have you kn-" "Please forgive him," the blonde woman says, cutting him off. "Hachi has been under a great deal of stress recently. We all have. HQ issued a warning that Plantation 103 was destroyed by a previously unseen Klaxosaur of unprecedented size, a Super-Lehmann class. That was yesterday, and it happened only 20 miles from our current position. The entire staff has been on high alert since the incident. We've locked down the plantation and ceased all movement for the time being to keep from being found."

"What can you tell us about the Klaxosaur?" Ichigo asks.

"Footage shows it to be a large canine creature," the commander answers. "It also had two smaller ones that followed it, each somewhere between a Gutenberg and Mohorovicic in size."

Ichigo places a hand on her chin and appears to think for a moment. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with such a Klaxosaur." She turns to you. "Omega?" You shake your head.

"So you weren't sent to destroy it?" the blonde woman's voice wanes as she asks.

"No," you reply. "We are currently in the area on a classified mission from Papa, but it does not include destroying this Klaxosaur. Should it cross our path, however, we will have no choice but to end its existence."

"So why are you here then?" the commander presses angrily. "As Omega said," Ichigo replies with a hint of ice in her tone. "We are here on a _classified_ mission for Papa. Now, I would suggest you lose that tone when speaking to me. Omega doesn't like it when people are rude to his partner, and I don't think Papa would mind if we removed an insubordinate officer who stood in the way of our mission."

For the first time since the start of this conversation, this new Hachi stumbles. As Ichigo speaks, you can see the cracks in his façade widening. His right hand, which had previously been held behind his back, now plays with the pocket of his slacks and several beads of sweat have begun to trace the furrowed lines on his forehead.

 _He really_ is _terrified of us. He's just trying to maintain control because it's his own plantation. What kind of reputation do the Nines have that even_ I _don't know of if they can scare two APE officers like a plantation's defense commander and caretaker this much?_

"I see," Hachi responds. "That would be most unfortunate." "Is there anything we can do to assist you with your current mission?" Blonde Nana asks. "As servants of APE, we would be happy to give any aid we could to Papa's personal forces."

Ichigo looks to you. "An updated map of the area would be helpful," you answer. "We have been out of contact with Papa for several weeks and much has likely changed in that time." You produce the drive Hiro and Zero Two had stolen with you, which currently functions as your map.

The commander steps forward and takes it from you before walking to one of the analysts. "Ensure that these maps are updated to our most recent." "Yes sir," the woman replies, setting it down beside her console.

"Do be careful," you warn her. "While the outermost layer of that drive containing the maps is unprotected, should you attempt to go any further it will crash this entire plantation's systems." Short Hachi remains by the analyst, watching over her shoulder to ensure that nothing goes wrong.

Several silent minutes later, the drive is returned to you.

"Is there anything further we can help you with?" Nana asks.

"I don't believe so," Ichigo answers. "You've been very cooperative. We will be sure to mention it to Papa in our next report." After Ichigo finishes speaking, the two of you turn to go.

"Your FranXX have been refueled and are currently undergoing maintenance," the commander announces. "Code 030 will be notified when it has been completed."

"Excellent," you reply without even bothering to look back at him. "Until then, we will be enjoying a meal in this plantation's birdcage."

Exiting the command center, you find Code 030 waiting patiently nearby.

"That took longer than I expected," she says as she approaches you. "I hope that there wasn't an issue with the commander. He's been a little more strict than usual the past several days."

"It was nothing we aren't used to," you reply. "Being a squad that doesn't exist means it can be difficult to convince others of our credentials. Speaking of which," you give her a sidelong glance as the elevator arrives, "you and your squad never saw us, understood?"

"Yes, Nine Omega," she answers without hesitation.

"Good," you nod. "Now, let's proceed to Mistilteinn. I believe it is high time we had some decent food for a change, don't you, Psi?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Close to two hours later, after everyone has eaten and you've all had the chance to bathe, Code 030 announces that the repair and refueling of your FranXX has been completed. Her and the other members of Squad 56 escort you to the docking bay and wait patiently for you to board your FranXX, before following you outside to return theirs to their proper resting places.

You send everyone else ahead, stopping to thank Code 030 in the most questionable wording you can manage before taking your leave.

After traveling for about thirty minutes, which should be enough to remove yourselves from the Plantation's sensor range, you finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"We made it," Argentea gleefully squeals, jumping up and down several times. "That went much better than I had expected," Mitsuru agrees. "I'm just glad we got to have some real food," Zorome cheers. "If two days of rations was that bad, I can't imagine what it will be like when I have to live off Miku's cooking."

Team Argentea quickly turns into a squabbling mess while you just laugh.

"Where did you and Ichigo end up going?" Hiro asks. "We were going to wait for you at the elevator in Mistilteinn, but Squad 56 told us you would be a while."

"We spoke with the plantation's defense commander and caretaker," Delphinium answers. "Learned a bit about the surrounding area, too," you add.

"So they didn't question you about us being Nines?" Chlorophytum asks. "Oh, they did," you reply, "but not for very long. Someone might have hinted that we could make anything that caused us trouble disappear."

As you finish speaking, Genista's hands fly to her cheeks. "(Y/N), that's awful! You didn't say that, did you?"

"No, I did not," you answer with a grin. "That's much too cruel…it was our brilliant leader." "Hey, I was on the spot," Delphinium defends herself as her voice jumps several octaves. "You didn't seem to want to say anything, so someone had to!"

"She also said that I get angry if people get too close to her," you continue teasing her. "But it seems like you _do_ get annoyed at that," Futoshi answers without missing a beat.

"Hey, we're talking about Ichigo here," you attempt to return the conversation to its intended course before it can backfire onto you.

"I think he wants to be closer to her, like I am with Darling when we sleep together," Strelitzia joins in on the fun.

"What?!" you practically shout, a blush now covering your face. "I do not!"

"Now that you mention it," Delphinium rests her chin in her hand, "I _did_ think I saw someone trying to peek through the window of the baths back at the plantation."

"Getting caught now, are you, (Y/N)?" Zorome asks, his argument with Miku seeming to have ended at an incredibly inconvenient time for you.

"I absolutely swear I didn't," you attempt to defend yourself.

"It's okay, Ichigo, I know how you feel," Argentea places a hand on her hip. "Zorome tries to do it to me all the time!"

"Since when?!" he demands. "Since always!" she retorts as the pair resumes their argument as if it hadn't stopped in the first place.

Meanwhile, you continue trying to prove your innocence, "I would never do something like that. Zero Two, back me up, I never looked at you when you were in the room with Hiro and I."

"You did one time," Strelitzia grins.

"That wasn't my fault!" you yell. "If you'd actually slept with clothes on like a normal person, I never would have!"

"But sleeping naked is much more comfortable," she purrs. "Don't you agree, Darling?" There is a brief silence before Hiro answers. "Let's change the subject."

Everyone shares a laugh and the conversation dies down as you resume your journey toward your new home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening as you prepare for bed, you strike up a conversation with Ichigo.

"Interesting day, huh?" you ask, unrolling your sleeping bag.

"Depends on what you consider 'interesting'," she quips. "If you mean impersonating the Nines and threatening the Nana and Hachi of another plantation, then yes, you could say we had an interesting day."

"Smart-alec," you grumble.

"What was that?" Ichigo asks with a smile.

"I called you a smart-alec," you answer, giving her an annoyed huff and turning your back to her.

"Aw, you aren't still mad, are you?" Ichigo asks, her tone still playful.

You unzip your sleeping bag and slide in. "Nope."

"You know what I think?" a voice asks from above you. You open your eyes and find Ichigo looking down at you only a few inches away, wearing a huge smile. "I think that you're still mad."

"What would I have to be mad about?" you ask sarcastically. "It's not like you called me a pervert in front of the entire squad or something."

Ichigo giggles in response. "I said it was a joke and everyone laughed it off later. You don't have to let it bother you."

"I am perfectly fine," you state, rolling over to your other side to hide from her.

"Aw come on, you tease me all the time. How come I can't have fun too?" Ichigo pouts, curling her lower lip.

"You know, maybe I should just ask Hiro if he wants to trade for the night," you say. "I could stay with Zero Two, someone who I've actually seen naked."

Ichigo looks taken aback for a moment. "Now if you keep talking like _that_ , I'm gonna be just a little more than angry. So..." she walks over to her sleeping bag on the other side of the cockpit and drags it over to you. "...I know that you want to be closer to me when we sleep, and if it means you'll stop being mad then I'll allow it. But just for tonight." She takes the cover of your sleeping bag and pulls it off you, allowing it to hit the floor before she lays beside you in the makeshift bed.

Meanwhile, you continue to ignore her. Well, you try, anyway. But you heart is beginning to race. _She isn't really going to do what I think she is, is she?_

As she pulls her sleeping bag over the two of you to use as a blanket, she gives a small warning. "Don't try anything while I'm asleep. If you do, I'll know." However, her words contradict her actions as she draws even closer to you under the blanket. "Besides, it's really cold tonight, and this way we'll both stay warmer."

After thirty seconds or so, you're about to finally say something. She must know it too, because it's then that she makes her final move. "Night (Y/N)," she chirps, giving you a quick peck on the lips before laying on her side. She faces toward you and then closes her eyes.

 _What in the hell has gotten in to her?_ you ask yourself _. I mean, I'm not going to complain that she's right here, but what made her decide that_ this _was the best way to make me forgive her? If she was thinking along the lines of earlier, she would have offered to let me see her WAIT! DO NOT GO THERE! THE FACT YOU SAW ZERO TWO WAS AN ACCIDENT, AND YOU CAN'T START THINKING ABOUT ICHIGO LIKE THAT WHEN SHE'S RIGHT HERE!_

You shiver at the path your mind had been instinctually leading you down. You had managed to stop yourself before something serious happened, but one thing is for sure, with Ichigo this close to you, your willpower will be tested tonight and you already know you won't sleep a wink.

Little do you know that despite her calm demeanor, a mere ten inches from you, your partner's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as well.


	18. Chapter 17-A Place to Call Home

You slowly begin to return to consciousness, thanks to something brushing against your nose.

 _Pfft._

You blow some air from the corner of your mouth, trying to get whatever it is to leave you alone so you can return to sleep. Much to your satisfaction, it does. You begin to nod off once more.

Soon after, you feel the same tickling sensation on the tip of your nose. Without opening your eyes, you reach up and brush it away, only for it to return a moment later. Shaking your head, you move back several inches and your assailant disappears. For the second time, you feel sleep coming to take you.

Sometime later after you have returned to the world of dreams...

"Ah…ah…achoo!" you sneeze, your head rocketing forward until it comes to a grinding halt against something hard, absolutely crushing your nose. "Ow!" you shout, rolling back to your other side and clutching at your nose, blood seeping from your nostrils.

At the same time, Ichigo cries out in shock and pain.

Squeezing your nose to try and stem the bleeding, you look to her as she clutches the top of her head. "What did you do that for?!" she shouts. "Do _what_ for?" you counter loudly. "Hit me!" she yells. "I didn't hit you!" you yell back. "Yes, you did!" she angrily replies. "I was sleeping until a moment ago, when you hit the top of my head." She begins to rub the spot in question before her eyes go wide. She slowly retracts her hand and looks down to find a few red stains. Looking to you, still holding your nose to avoid bleeding on anything that you can, her eyes narrow in realization.

"You got your blood in my hair!" she screams. "Well, if your hair hadn't made me sneeze, it wouldn't have happened!" you grumble. "Don't try to make this my fault!" Ichigo shouts. "You're the one who sneezed, you're the one who hit me, and you're the one who bled in my hair."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so close to me, it wouldn't have happened," you shoot back. "When I fell asleep there was plenty of space between us, so I couldn't have possibly hit you if I sneezed. That means you moved closer to me in the night!"

"And what if I did?" Ichigo redirects the blame once more. "It was cold, and you're warmer than me. Would you rather I froze? Next time you can have both sleeping bags to yourself, I'll just sleep outside!"

"I didn't say that!" you groan. "All I said is you got closer to me in the middle of the night and your hair tickled my nose. That's why I sneezed. It doesn't matter whose fault it is… even if it isn't mine."

Ichigo looks fully ready to continue the argument, but then something in her must click because she stops herself. Instead of continuing, she gets up and walks over to one of the supply chests and pulls out some cotton balls.

"Move your hand," she orders, sitting down beside you. You do as instructed and she pushes a cotton ball into your bleeding nostril. "Hold it," she says before going and getting one of the canteens and wetting another down.

While you hold the cotton ball and continue squeezing the bridge of your nose, Ichigo begins to dab at the blood that had gotten on your parasite suit. "It's not getting all of it," she mumbles to herself. "But, it's better than it was."

Several minutes later after you're sure the bleeding has stopped, you remove the cotton ball. Ichigo immediately sets about cleaning the blood from your face, forcing you to sit quietly while she works. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she says. "I know it was an accident. I just woke up in pain so my mind when into freak-out mode."

She finishes cleaning your chin, giving you the chance to reply. "I am too. Let's just put this behind us. You and I are a team, and nothing can come between that." Ichigo smiles and nods. "Anyway," you continue. "We should be able to reach the village tonight. Let's get ready and make sure everyone is up and good to go. I'd hate to unload everything in the dark."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick breakfast and checking to ensure that you hadn't been followed, you begin the final leg of your journey. It begins as each of the prior two days had, some grumbling from team Argentea about walking or having to be around each other so much, but it quickly gives way to a mostly silent trip.

Around midday, you stop for a time to eat lunch before setting off once more. There is a palpable energy today that had not been present before. Everyone knows that you should reach your new home tonight and each of you is more than ready to begin anew without Papa or the plantations.

This anticipation seems to affect you in different ways. As the day drags on, Argentea jabbers about anything and everything, not concealing her excitement in the least. Futoshi and Genista are more than happy to fantasize with her about what kind of wonderful home you will have after you've had time to establish yourselves.

Meanwhile, you and Ichigo both keep a sharp eye out for any signs of the village or danger. Making it all the way to the village only to be ambushed by Klaxosaurs, or worse, APE, would not be good. There is also the chance the village had suffered some catastrophe in your absence and been wiped out or destroyed. It isn't likely, considering it had easily stood in its current state for close to 200 years before you were sent there, but that didn't mean that you could overlook the possibility. Especially given that if anything was wrong, it would be the job of you and Ichigo to quickly find a solution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun is just beginning to fade over the horizon when you catch your first glimpse of green. It stands out against the cracked ground making up the majority of what you've traveled on. It's a welcome sight.

"Hey, guys!" Argentea yells. "Do you see what I see?" "Trees!" Futoshi shouts as Genista squints. "Last one there has to sleep outside!" Zorome exclaims as Argentea takes off running.

You can't help but laugh as Genista goes after her. "Looks like we did it," Chlorophytum announces from beside you. "Can't say I'm surprised," Mitsuru adds. "When you've got squad leaders like ours, things just seem to fall in place. Ready, Ikuno?" The violet FranXX closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yes, Mitsuru. Let's go."

As Chlorophytum begins to walk away, you notice Strelitzia smirking at you. "What is it, Zero Two?" you ask. "Just drinking in the moment," Hiro answers. "We're finally free, and now we have a home to call our own."

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself," you chuckle. "The village could be gone, for all we know." "It's there," Strelitzia answers. "I can feel it. Now come on, Darling! I want to swim in the ocean again!"

They take off and you smile as they go. "You're quiet," you say to the image on your left. "I just can't believe it," she replies. "Just past those trees is our new home. I was sure something would go wrong and we'd lose someone or we'd get here and it would all be gone or…"

"Relax," you reassure her. "We've made it and everyone is still alive and well. Sure, there was a close call, but we got through it. Now all that's left is for us to live out our lives as we choose. So hurry up!" You push down on the controls, forcing Delphinium to begin moving forward. "You don't want everyone else taking all the good real estate, do you? Because if you think I'm sleeping in this cockpit one more night, you're out of your mind."

Delphinium smiles. "Right, let's go!" she laughs, sprinting off to join her friends.

Argentea clears the forest in a single bound and slides on her knees through the white sand of the beach. Before she has even come to a stop, the door to her cockpit opens and her pilots sprint out. Despite being fully clothed in their parasite suits, Zorome and Miku rush into the surf, laughing and splashing.

The pair have barely reached the water when Genista gingerly steps out of the trees, which only reach midway to her thighs. She takes a seat in the sand, laying her cannon against her shoulder before Kokoro and Futoshi exit. Kokoro mimics her FranXX, sitting cross-legged in the sand before taking a handful and admiring the grains against the setting sun as they run through her fingers. Meanwhile, Futoshi joins Miku and Zorome playing in the surf.

Strelitzia's excitement at seeing the ocean boils over as she dives into the deep blue water. The massive machine displaces so much water that the waves crash over the beach and into the forest beyond, drenching yourself and Ichigo as you exit Delphinium. Moments later the red and white mech reappears with the largest, goofiest grin you have seen out of Zero Two in a long time.

"So much for staying dry," Ichigo sighs from beside you. "Eh, it's not that bad," you say with a smile. "You wouldn't have been for much longer." "What do yo-" Ichigo is interrupted as you throw her over your shoulder and take off toward the water.

"(Y/N), what are you...? No! Stop! Put me down right now!" she shouts, kicking and screaming. "Please don't! No!" Having reached the sea you unceremoniously dump Ichigo into the surf and laugh.

She surfaces, cherry-faced and with a look in her eyes that could kill any other man. But you simply continue to laugh, knowing full well that even if she _is_ angry it won't last for long. "Sorry about that," you tease. "I must have tripped on accident." You extend a hand to help her out of the cool water, but she turns her nose up at it and walks past you.

You shrug and watch your friends playing in the ocean. Miku has tired of the water and is laid out in the sand beside Kokoro. They appear to be having a conversation. Zorome and Futoshi play about twenty feet out and another two hundred or so, after the sea floor has dropped off a significant amount, Strelitzia is swimming back and forth from one end of the cove to the other. It is somewhat strange to see a three-hundred-foot-tall robot swimming like a person, but the way she laughs and smiles reminds you every bit of Zero Two when you had visited this beach for the first time.

You are so caught up on watching the others that you don't hear the splashing of someone rushing through the shallows behind you, that is, until it's too late. You are about to turn around when something slams into your upper back. The unexpected blow knocks you off balance and you tumble into the waves, but as you try to rise something keeps you down.

"This is what happens when you mess with me," a familiar voice sneers and you know in an instant who it must be. In the next instant as the wave crashes over both you and your assailant, they loosen their hold. You take this opportunity to turn the tables and throw them several feet to the left.

Jumping to your feet, you dive at the attacker. They seem to anticipate your move, intercepting your hands as you attempt to grab them and roll with your momentum, locking you against the ground again.

Ichigo gives a satisfied smirk and huffs. "Pinned you." You throw your weight to the left and the two of you tumble, this time with you ending up on top. Your lips curl into a smile as Ichigo struggles beneath you. "You were saying?"

"No fair!" she complains. "If you didn't cheat, I would have won." You raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look. "Cheat? I didn't cheat. I'm just stronger than you are." Ichigo tries in vain a final time to break free, but you easily hold her in place.

"Attacking me when my back was turned..." you chide her. "I never thought you would stoop so low. So, what do I get for winning this little skirmish?" "I don't know," Ichigo smiles. "What do you want?" "We'll start with this," you answer, kissing her.

The kiss begins like any other, but begins to grow heated as your hands make their way into her wet hair. Meanwhile, hers trace your back. Just as you feel something pressing against your lips, attempting to gain entry to your mouth, a voice interrupts you.

"Hey (Y/N), Ichigo," Hiro shouts as he jogs toward you. "Damn it," you mumble under your breath. "Just when things were getting interesting," Ichigo agrees.

"...Am I interrupting something?" he asks after seeing you straddling Ichigo, a result of your wrestling match. For someone like him who's familiar with relationships and what comes with them, especially because of Zero Two and her antics, he can easily tell the two of you were having a moment. And as a result of his intrusion, it has passed.

"Oh, Darling," Zero Two chuckles, "can't you see they were enjoying being together? You know, like we do?" You can feel the heat rising through you cheeks as Ichigo pushes you off of her, dousing you in the incoming wave. Hiro also blushes while Zero Two doubles over laughing at the three of you.

After a couple of minutes, she calms down and you have managed to hide your embarrassment at being caught in the act. Hiro finally gets to the reason he and Zero Two had come. "I'm glad we're all having fun, but don't you think we should find somewhere to stay for the night before the sun goes down?"

Sitting up, you see he is indeed correct that the sun is beginning to sink below the horizon. "Ugh," you hop back to your feet. "You're right." You offer a hand to Ichigo, which she accepts. "We'd better get a move on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After gathering the remaining members of your squad, you ascend the cobblestone steps through the forest and to the village waiting for you on the cliff's edge. You find the same old and crumbling buildings that had been present when you first visited several months prior. But, as you had predicted, they are still here.

"We should look around," Ikuno says, pushing her glasses up at the same time. "There must be some much we missed before." "Not yet," you tell her. "We need to worry about finding a place to stay the night first." "Somewhere that isn't cold, please," Miku shivers, the cool night winds blowing her wet hair as the sun sets in the west.

"Alright," Ichigo says, "let's get moving." "Actually, I think I know of a place," Mitsuru speaks up before everyone can walk away. "What is it?" Hiro asks. "There was a mansion of sorts that we looked at last time we were here," Mitsuru answers, turning to Zorome, Futoshi, and Ikuno, clearly expecting one of them to finish his explanation.

"You don't mean the one on the hill?" Zorome points to a three-story building just barely visible on a nearby rise. It overlooks the village and is very reminiscent of the manor you had lived in back at Plantation 13, even from this distance.

"Wasn't there a hole in the ceiling?" Futoshi asks, with a hand on his chin. "The house wasn't perfect," Mitsuru agrees, "but it will be familiar and it will keep us out of the elements." "We could actually use the hole in the ceiling to our advantage," Ikuno points out. "We'll need a fire to keep warm and to cook the food we brought. The hole would allow smoke to escape outside."

"Standing here and talking about it won't help us get any warmer," Zero Two points out. "I think we should do it," Kokoro says with a smile. "Even if we don't stay there forever, we can tonight."

"That settles it then," you declare. "Let's grab the essentials from the FranXX and move into the mansion before the sun finishes going down. Zero Two's the only one who can see in the dark and I don't want her having to do it all alone."

There is a general murmur of agreement and you quickly make your way back to the beach. The FranXX had been left kneeling in a row, their heads and shoulders still above the tree line but that was an issue for another time. They shouldn't be a problem at night, anyway. Ichigo leads you to Delphinium and you begin sifting through the supplies stored within her cockpit.

In the end, you settle on bringing the cookware, which included your matches for lighting a fire, and your sleeping bags, the two things you'd need most if another trip would be postponed until morning. After everything is gathered, you step outside to once again be greeted by the cool ocean breeze. Your parasite suits, being made of synthetic material, are mostly waterproof. Meaning, you are mostly dry after the events of earlier except for your hair, still in the process of air-drying. The wind almost feels as if someone is pouring ice water over your scalp.

You can tell Ichigo isn't a fan either as she shivers, despite having retreated behind you to hide. A "let's go" from her is all it takes for everyone to fall in line behind you as you ascend the stairs for the second time. Once you have reached the top, Mitsuru takes over as the guide, leading you toward the manor in the hill.

Walking through the village toward the manor, you realize how truly large the building is. Not only is the building big, but it's segregated from the rest of the village, having a private drive with a gate at the end. Pulling from what you have read in books, you assume this house belonged to someone who was financially well off and likely was important to this village.

Drawing closer, it is clear that the building was well-designed and that at one point it must have been beautiful. The manor has three floors, each with many windows, though a good number are broken or otherwise missing. The second floor also has a balcony that looks to wrap around the entire building, disappearing out of sight on one end before reappearing on the other. Said balcony and the columns on either side of the front door are covered in dirt and plant growth, but bits of white still shows through. Marble, if you had to guess. The wide double doors are made of a fine wood that had been treated for weather. They must be several inches thick with added reinforcements in the hinges in order for it to have remained standing this long without maintenance.

The doors creak when you open them, and as they give way you get your first look at your current lodging. Before you had assumed that this mansion belonged to someone wealthy, but now any doubt in your mind has been removed. The walls are all made of deep brown wood, reminiscent of the walnut trees you had seen during your walks in Mistilteinn. Various canvases adorn the wall, though most are faded or weathered with age but several still have lush colors depicting beautiful scenes of the sea. The icing on the cake is the crystalline chandelier. Or at least, it would be if it weren't strewn across the floor in a million pieces.

"This place is incredible," Ichigo whispers. "Yeah," you agree. "Good work Mitsuru." Helooks satisfied momentarily before taking the bags in his hand and walking up the staircase. "This way, the room Zorome mentioned is on the second floor."

You follow him, being mindful of the broken crystal on the floor to keep from cutting yourselves. The stairs creak as you ascend, but they don't give way, so any concern you might have is unfounded.

The second floor of the atrium is much like the first, with various doors and hallways on either side. As you step off the stairs to the right, you find two sets of double doors evenly spaced on each side. These doors, unlike the front door or those on the ground floor, have intricate carvings in addition to the previously shiny but now rusted handles.

Mitsuru opens the set on the right and leads you into what must be the single largest room in the house. The ceiling alone must be thirty feet high with a now-cracked and broken mural of the Muses. A balcony made from more of the white stone can be seen running down both sides of the room, meeting at the far wall which you'd estimate to be well over one hundred feet from you. The floor is a golden colored tile with intricate designs in each individual piece.

"What _is_ this?" Hiro asks. "It's so beautiful," Kokoro wonders aloud, gazing at the mural. "See?" Zorome points to the ceiling at the room's center. You follow his direction to find a hole roughly five feet in diameter, through which the last fading traces of sunlight peek.

"I still don't know what they needed a room this big for," Miku says, "but I like it." "It's a ballroom," you answer. "Right, Ikuno?" you look to your violet-haired friend. "That's what I believe," she replies.

Futoshi scratches his head. "I don't see any balls." "Not that kind, silly," Zero Two laughs. "Yeah," you chuckle. "They probably had galas or soirees in here."

Zorome raises an eyebrow at you. "Mind using less fancy words?" "Parties," Ichigo states, running her hand down one of the columns that support the balconies. She brushes off the dust. "They would have music and food. People even danced."

Zorome now appears to be just as confused as he was initially. "What's dancing?" "I… don't know," Ichigo replies drooping her head.

"We can worry about that later," Zero Two cuts in. "We need to get the fire started so we can eat. I'm going back to get something, so if anyone else needs to they should come with me before it gets really dark." She turns and walks back out the door you had used to enter, but you know that she'll be waiting outside for at least a couple of minutes before leaving. She liked being depended on, even if she refused to admit it, so she wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

You set the box of cookware down and go to follow her before Ichigo grabs your sleeve. "Where are you going?" "Back to grab the suitcases and our winter clothes," you smile. "If we stay in here, you'll freeze as thin as your parasite suit is. You remembered to pack some pants and a heavy coat, right?"

Ichigo frowns. "We didn't have pants. Mistilteinn was kept pretty much the same temperature, year-round so we weren't given any. We did have some leggings like Zero Two, and they were warm, so I brought them."

"How about I just bring the whole suitcase, huh?" you wink before pulling away. "Won't be long, try not to miss me." You exit without waiting for her reply, but if you'd paused for just a moment then you would have her whisper quietly to herself, "I will."

The trip from the manor to the beach takes somewhere in the realm of fifteen minutes. About half the squad had joined you and Zero Two, leaving the others to prepare the fire and hopefully have something ready to eat by the time you return.

The sun has almost completely set when you leave the FranXX for the second time. As you had promised, you retrieved the bags containing your clothes as well as you partner's. In addition, you grab the first aid kit from its resting place against the back of your chair, not knowing when it might come in handy.

By the time you reach the village outskirts the sun is nowhere to be found, instead replaced by a full moon slowly rising in the east. It takes several minutes for your eyes to adjust as you walk, leading to a slower pace as you weave through the abandoned streets. Zero Two, with her eyes aglow, leads your party. As anticipated, she seems to be enjoying the reliance on her for navigation.

Upon entering the mansion you are greeted by the familiar smell of cooking meats. Climbing the stairs, your nose proves to be correct as you find Kokoro and Miku carefully watching a pot held above the small campfire. Several tables, which had not been present before, along with some chairs sit nearby. Ikuno and Hiro are hard at work dicing something up on one tabletop, green by the looks of it, so you imagine it will be going in the pot shortly.

In addition to the tables and chairs, your sleeping bags have been mostly laid out in a circle around the fire. As you drop the suitcases of yourself and Ichigo beside your respective beds, she looks up from her work of laying out the last remaining bag. You give her a gentle smile and she sighs before finishing the task ahead of her and coming over to inspect her things.

"You said you wouldn't be long," she says before undoing the first clasp of the luggage. "We weren't," you shrug. "It was at least an hour," she answers, lifting the lid and peering inside. "The sun did go down," you shoot back. "Since I can't see in the dark like her," you nod to Zero Two, who is now pestering Hiro while he tries to cut an onion, "it took a little longer to come back. Would have been worse if she wasn't along. This place is unfamiliar, doubly so in the dark."

Ichigo pulls a pair of thick black tights from within the suitcase along with her uniform. "All the more reason for you to have hurried," she concludes, closing the latch with a click. "I'm going to change. Be back in a couple minutes. And don't worry, _I_ can keep track of time."

You watch her go. _She must have actually been worried about us,_ you smile. _Cute._

She returns several minutes later, commenting on the accurate prediction of her departure. By now dinner is ready, and everyone takes a seat in one of the chairs at a table. There are two of them set up exactly how they would have been in Mistilteinn for a meal, but something is very different from those days and it isn't just your surroundings.

The first table sits Zero Two, Hiro, yourself, Ichigo, and Ikuno. The second, Miku, Zorome, Kokoro, Futoshi, and Mitsuru. Not only has the seating arrangement changed from the norm but it was done without a word from anyone, as if each of you felt this was the correct way to sit. That is, until Kokoro spoke.

"Um…" she timidly begins, "do you think we should push the tables together? I'd like to be able to talk to everyone, but it's kind of hard like this." "We definitely should!" Zero Two agrees, shooting to her feet.

A minute later the tables have been pushed together, forming a single long table with no gap in between. Everyone is seated once again but refrains from eating, looking to Ichigo out of habit for a prayer.

For the first time in a while she looks genuinely unsure of what to do. "Hmm," she thinks for a moment. "Please bow your heads." Everyone assumes the position of prayer, bowing their heads and folding their hands, but you keep your right eye open to watch the blue-haired girl to see how she will act when no one should be looking.

Your confident partner's face betrays something you aren't accustomed to seeing from her, uncertainty, but she shakes it off and begins anyway. "Dear ….," Ichigo's lips scrunch into a frown for several seconds, and then she starts again. "Thank you for allowing us to be here today and guiding us to our new home. Please continue to watch over and protect us in all that we do, amen."

"Amen," the table repeats.

"Alright, time to dig in!" Zorome exclaims enthusiastically. He takes a spoonful of the broth and loudly slurps it down. "This stuff isn't half bad!" He turns to the platinum blonde member of your team while you take a spoonful yourself. "Did you make this yourself, Kokoro?" he asks. "You must have, because if Miku had helped there is no way it would have turned out this good."

Miku scoffs. "Excuse me, but it was my idea you jerk! Can't you for once think that something I do was good?!" "She's right," Kokoro gives a warm smile. "Miku had the idea to put the meat in the broth with the vegetables. You really should thank her."

"Hmph," Miku smiles, and her expression practically screams 'I'm waiting'. Zorome visually swallows his pride before turning and looking his partner in the eye. "It's good, Miku," he tells her. The phrase is incredibly short and to the point, but the look of happiness on Miku's face tells you it's exactly what she wanted to hear.

The rest of the meal passes without incident, and before long everyone is sitting around the fire laughing and enjoying themselves. As the evening drags on, the moon becomes visible through the hole in the ceiling, but the cold you had experienced the last several nights isn't as noticeable. Staying indoors and only several feet from a heat source seemed to be doing the trick.

As everyone begins to bed down for the night, you gather their attention.

"Alright, everyone," you begin. "Before we get to sleep tonight, there are two things I want to say. First, thank you. All of you. You put your faith in Ichigo and I by agreeing to this plan, and now we've done it. This place is far from what we want it to be but in time, things will get better. We'll make this our home, and we'll do it with our own two hands."

Glancing around the room as you speak, the faces of your squadmates tell all. Kokoro and Miku both wipe away tears while Hiro and Zero Two look to each other and smile. Even Zorome, who had been the staunchest advocate for remaining at Plantation 13, looks hopeful.

"Second, someone will need to watch the fire at all times so it doesn't go out." There is an audible groan as your speech about building a home goes to being about chores. "Everyone settle down," you regain their attention. "I will take the first shift. Does anyone want to volunteer for the second?"

Much to your surprise, Kokoro raises her hand. Before she can speak though, Futoshi cuts in. "No, Kokoro, it's alright. I'll do it so you can sleep. You worked hard cooking and staying connected to the FranXX today, so I can do this!" Kokoro smiles, betraying a slight blush. "Thank you, Futoshi."

With that settled, everyone begins to climb into their respective sleeping bags. They had been arranged around the fire in a circle with the girls on one side and the boys on the other. The two border cases were Zero Two, Hiro, yourself, and Ichigo.

As the others settle in you can't help but feel jealous of them for getting to rest earlier than you, but keeping the fire stoked was your idea and therefore your responsibility for the time being. However, what you regret more is the distance between your sleeping bag and Ichigo's. Even though last night had ended in disaster, by way of this morning it still feels like there is a chasm between you.

You sigh, leaning back against your arms and peering into the fire. Something brushes your hand, and when you investigate it turns out to be none other than your partner. Ichigo gives you a slight smile, curling her fingers around yours, and closes her beautiful emerald eyes. You give it a squeeze and continue to hold it until she soft sound of her breathing can be heard against the crackling of the fire.

Eventually enough time has passed that your shift should be over, and you wake Futoshi. He stumbles around for a minute until he becomes aware of his surroundings and your agreement. After he's set, you bid him a good night and crawl into your own sleeping bag. Sleep threatens takes you as soon as your head hits the pillow, but not before you take Ichigo's hand and enter the world of dreams with a smile.


	19. Chapter 18- Progress and Pitfalls

The next morning after breakfast, it was time to explore the village again. This time, in much greater detail than the last. Because this was to be your home now, it was important that you knew what was in all the buildings, that way you'd know what could be salvaged from them. The biggest priorities were water and electricity, but finding some undamaged furniture or clothes would go a long way toward making the manor feel like home.

Squad 13 had split up into groups to search by drawing lots. You had drawn the shortest of the batch, and Mitsuru became your partner for the day as a result.

In the morning, the two of you searched several homes and shops but had not found anything helpful in any of them. You did find something interesting, however. One of the shops you explored had rows upon rows of books, but not the kind you were accustomed to. It would be hard to call them novels, considering each page was made up of several boxed illustrations with word bubbles sprouting from whichever character happened to be speaking. They reminded you of children's picture books, but the content was far from something meant for a child based on the vocabulary.

Sadly, Mitsuru hadn't been as interested as you in this discovery and quickly left the shop soon after entering. You left to follow him after making a mental note to return when you had the time.

After that, you had explored a rundown building near the cliff's edge. Inside were hundreds of small offices, just like Nana and Hachi's back at Plantation 13. Being reminded of your former caretaker and commander made you feel a twinge of guilt. _Were they punished because we ran away? I'd hate to think that our leaving could have had that kind of result. Knowing APE, though, it wouldn't be out of the question._

Exiting the building, you take a moment to admire the sea. It's quite beautiful, as the waves peacefully roll across and into themselves. Then, out of the corner of your eye, you notice something odd. A large grey pipe seems to run down the edge of the cliff, which is easily close to five hundred feet high, toward the sand below. _Now, why would they have something like that? The beach isn't very wide there, and without the trees it isn't as scenic._

"Hey, Mitsuru," you call out to him as he makes his way out of the complex. He looks at you, waiting for you to continue. You wave your hand, ushering him over. "Come take a look at this."

"What is it?" he asks, stepping beside you. "You're much better at understanding technical stuff than I am," you say before pointing to the pipe. "Why would they run that up here? Salt water can't be used for hydration, and a building like this wouldn't need it for anything else, right?"

Mitsuru rubs his chin with his right hand. "Hmm. This building was some kind of industrial plant. I could definitely see it being used, as the seawater would be perfect for cooling down machinery." "But it's not," you point out. "Well, then, let's take a look," he says as he kneels down beside the pipe and gives it a shake. The material rattles, but doesn't show any signs of budging.

He then follows the line to the office building where there is a momentary break, revealing a mess of large wires. "Oh, so that's what it's for," he says to himself. "Care to clue me in?" you ask. "It's for electricity. You know, power," he answers. "Ah," you reply, "but why would it be coming from down there?"

Mitsuru stands and begins walking in the direction of the beach. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

About twenty minutes later, the two of you reach the beach. The FranXX are still waiting in their inactive state for your return, but you veer off in the other direction and begin to snake back toward the village along the continually narrowing shoreline. Running your hand along the cliff face as you walk, you find it to be extremely smooth, the sea having worn it down over time.

"So, any guess for what we're going to find?" you ask Mitsuru. "Hopefully something that can generate power, and a way to supply it to the manor," he answers. "Do you think the village's infrastructure is still capable of doing that?" you ask. "Who knows?" he shrugs. "If things are designed well, they'll work even after being in a state of disrepair for long periods of time. They just need to be serviced first, not that I'm sure we co…."

Mitsuru's voice slowly fades to nothing, and you immediately snap your focus to him. He had been walking in front of you by a good ten or so feet and had just rounded a corner when he fell silent. "Hey, Mitsuru," you catch up and place and hand on his shoulder, "what's the… oh, wow."

It's now become clear to you why Mitsuru had stopped speaking. In the cliff face, about one hundred feet from your current position, is a massive hole. The opening is easily several hundred feet in height, and half that in width.

"What is _that_ doing here?" you whisper. "I don't know," your companion answers. "But it can't be natural." Mitsuru begins to quickly walk toward the opening. "Wait, what makes you say that?!" you shout, picking up the pace so you aren't left behind. Mitsuru doesn't hear you, however, and continues to rush toward the cavern.

"Hey, why can't this be natural?" you huff, having now caught up with him. "Oh," Mitsuru almost looks like he had forgotten you were with him, examining the outer edges of the cavern's rock. "Look at how smooth the rock is. Nature wouldn't do that, it would be jagged and rough."

"But the cliffs outside are smooth," you counter. "That's because of hundreds or thousands of years of weathering," he explains. "See this," he points to the opening and traces its shape in the air. "It's almost perfectly symmetric, and it's just as tall inside as at the mouth. This was built, not formed. Besides..." his eyes flick toward the ceiling and yours follow. "Recognize anything?"

"That's the pipe carrying the electric wires," you answer, looking up at the dull gray tubing. It continues to run overhead before vanishing into the black expanse at the back of the cavern.

There's a click to your right, followed by a bright new source of light. "You want to go further in?" you surmise, looking at Mitsuru expectantly. "We have no choice," he states. "If that leads to power, it will make things much easier for us in the long run, even if we can't get it running right now." You step beside him as he points the flashlight further into the cave. "This day gets more interesting all the time."

The two of you walk for no more than a few minutes before you make your next discovery, a pair of enormous steel doors. While they might have once proved to be nearly impenetrable, the left has been removed from its hinges and rests against the tunnel wall. Its other half remains attached but appears jammed into an open position, allowing access to what lies beyond.

"Looks like your theory was right," you say to Mitsuru. "Yes," he agrees. "However, I wasn't expecting something like this. Maybe a food storage cellar because it's the same temperature underground all year, or some kind of shelter, but if the doors are anything to go by then this was something _much_ more important."

"Wonder why they would run the power lines from the surface down to here if they wanted to remain hidden?" you wonder. "Maybe that's because they were buried at the time," Mitsuru offers. "It's been over two hundred years since humans abandoned the surface to live in Plantations. Based on the area surrounding this village compared to everywhere else we've been, most of it has degraded to a barren wasteland." He shrugs. "Either way, we should keep moving."

Mitsuru walks through the open doors and you quickly follow your only source of light. Immediately as you walk in, you encounter a checkpoint of sorts. Several lanes are separated by concrete barriers, with a small building the size of a small shack between each. Stopping to peer inside one, you find a plastic stool and a desk with some ink pens and a mostly rotted clipboard.

"This is just like the checkpoints they have set up at the outer wall to the Garden," you announce. "You're right," Mitsuru nods, looking up from another guard post. "That would make this a military installation, wouldn't it?" you ask. Mitsuru considers for a moment before replying. "I'd say that's close enough, the governments of the old world are the only things I can think of that would try to build underground like this. It's too difficult under most circumstances to construct stuff under the surface, especially something of this size. The surface is much easier."

Mitsuru points the flashlight further down the tunnel, where it reflects off something. You raise an eyebrow and glance from the dark-haired boy to it a few times. He tilts his chin up in acknowledgment and you investigate further.

The light continues to bounce off the object as you draw closer, casting it onto the ground and nearby wall, somewhat illuminating the immediate area. Eventually, you are able to make out the cause of the reflection, a piece of cracked glass. The piece turns out to be part of a much larger pane that had once made up the windshield of the large wheeled vehicle before you. The frame is rusted from age and disrepair, but the cab still houses one of the two windshields.

"Looks like the last people here tried to leave in a hurry," you deduce, examining the misshapen hunk of metal. "Indeed," Mitsuru agrees. He kneels beside the truck and picks something up. "Here," he tosses the object toward you.

You fumble with it in the dark for a moment before finally getting a good grip. It feels metallic as you run your hand over it until you reach a small button. You click it and a beam of light springs forth from the end, hitting you directly in the eye.

"Ow, damn it!" you curse, dropping it. "That is two hundred years old," Mitsuru scoffs matter-of-factly, "it's a miracle it works at all. Don't drop it." "Sorry," you grumble, waiting for the sensitivity in your eyes to fade.

"Interesting," Mitsuru mumbles to himself. "What is it?" you ask, since your vision hasn't returned to normal. "This truck was carrying a fuel tank like the ones the plantations use, so that means they had magma fuel down here. And by the looks of it," he shines his light on the wall behind the truck and the nearby ground, "this truck lost control with a full load, rolled several times, and crashed into this wall where it was abandoned."

"How do you know it was full?" you question him. "The wall is scorched from the magma fuel, and the metal on the ground isn't the same uniform shape as the rest of tunnel. It melted when the magma touched it and then solidified later."

"Well, if they had magma fuel down here, that means we should keep going, right?" you say, pointing your light further down the tunnel. "Just in case there's still some left." Mitsuru nods. "It's unlikely, but yes."

Resuming your march down the tunnel, it isn't more than a few minutes before the walls branch out and you enter what you assume is an incredibly large room. Your flashlights aren't strong enough to reach the walls to your left or right, but after switching them from wide to narrow beams you can just make out the shine of a metallic wall in the distance. If you were to guess, based on what little is visible, this room is close to the size of a plantation's main hangar.

"This room is huge," you whisper. "I agree," Mitsuru replies. "Be careful not to get lost, and to check your footing. I don't know that I could drag you back to the others if something were to happen." "Thanks, you too," you wink. Mitsuru simply shakes his head and continues forward.

You follow him, sweeping the beam of your flashlight across the room but not really finding anything. _I guess whoever this place belonged to really cleaned it out when they left._

You are just about to call out to Mitsuru and suggest going back when something catches your eye. The flashlight illuminates the ground beside one of the walls, and it with something that looks vaguely like a metal support rising toward the ceiling. However, something feels extremely off about it.

For starters, the support isn't shaped right to bear the weight of the massive ceiling. From where the beam illuminates about ten feet off the ground, it looks to be about seven or eight feet wide. It's conical in shape and grows wider as it extends. _Supports are supposed to be a constant width, that way the load they carry is evenly distributed. Why would they have one shaped like this, especially down here?_

The color is all wrong, too. The floor and walls of the facility to this point have been shining steel, easily reflecting your flashlights and further illuminating the rooms. This support is painted a dull grey, stubbornly absorbing all the light your tiny flashlight manages to throw at it. _Well, that's different._

When you shine your light at the base to examine if it truly is a cone, you are further shocked to find that it takes a completely different shape, one that is slender and resembling that of a foot. It's something close to the heels Nana would wear. _Why does this feel so familiar?_

Finally, you trace the light up the support. At first, the steel beam continues to grow, until at its largest it connects to something else. Beside it is an identical support running back down to the ground.

Further up, after the two supports have merged into a single beam, is a sharp corner where two pieces of metal meet. The coloration goes from the dark grey to a much lighter one, before you come to a stop on an orange strip that runs across the lighter surface.

Switching the flashlight to the wide beam, you almost drop it once you return your eyes to the oddity. "There's no way," you gasp quietly, "there's _no_ way… Mitsuru!" you yell at the top of your lungs. "What is it?!" he shouts and sprints over to you, wearing a concerned expression. You don't answer, instead continuing to stare at what you have found. Mitsuru's gaze follows yours and he takes a sharp breath. "...A FranXX."

What you had been unable to piece together using only the narrow beam of your flashlight is now obvious under two wide beams: the vaguely feminine model of a FranXX restrained to the dock. It's a far cry in visual design from the models that you use, or even the standard models in general.

It shares the mixed color scheme of the deep grey and light gray that the normal units do and also the orange visor, but the similarities end there. The arms and legs of the unit before you are much thinner than today's, something that would be a distinct weakness when fighting Klaxosaurs. There's also no evidence of any thrusters in the heels or along the waist. While Squad 13's FranXX had more than most, Standard Model FranXX were still equipped with some for maneuvering and travel. This FranXX, though, would have needed to be transported to its deployment zone or walk the whole way instead.

Her lack of armor is also profoundly apparent. While you thought that the FranXX you piloted sacrificed armor in favor of mobility, this unit clearly takes the cake. Delphinium could take several blows from a Klaxosaur and keep fighting. Genista, due to the armor of her dress, could take a lot of damage and still remain standing. The rest of Squad 13 was in between. But this unit, without a helmet or a reinforced chest plate, which protects the magma reactor and coincidentally led to FranXX having a womanly bust, would be lucky to survive even a single hit.

Mitsuru is awestruck. "This must be one of the prototypes from when the FranXX were first being designed." "It's so different," you whisper. "This thing wouldn't stand a chance against one of today's FranXX, let alone a Klaxosaur." "I'm sure they deployed them in squads back then, too," Mitsuru says. "But they would have needed to overwhelm them to win, not take them on individually like we do."

"This is unbelievable," you say without realizing it. "Do you know what this means? We've got a place to put all the FranXX, for one thing. And if this is some secret government facility like we think it is, that means they probably _built_ the FranXX right here. We could maintain ours and if we ever had the time or figured out how, we could build our own."

"That's a pretty optimistic assumption," Mitsuru says carefully. "We definitely need to look into this further, but for now we should go back and tell the others. We've not been back since breakfast and it's probably late afternoon by now. Ichigo will be worried about you."

You give him an annoyed stare. "Don't you mean she'll be worried about _us_?" "Nope," Mitsuru chuckles as he begins to walk out. "Yeah, well, I'm sure Ikuno's scared you won't come back too!" you shout, trying to one-up him. "Hardly," he laughs. "Now come on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mitsuru leads the way back to the manor, the two of you continue to discuss your incredible find. The underground complex would not only be a place you could store your FranXX to keep them away from prying eyes, but it could also hold the tools necessary to maintain them in the long term. Your excitement continues to grow as you walk through the manor's oaken doors and ascend the staircase until you are finally at the entrance to the ballroom, ready to announce your big find.

You allow Mitsuru to enter first and follow behind him, but are somewhat surprised to see that despite the day growing late, four of your friends are still missing. "Hey guys, guess what we-"

The door behind you flies open, smashing into the wall with a loud crack. "(Y/N), Mitsuru!" a panting Miku shouts, the two of you being the first individuals she saw upon entering the room. "Come quick!"

In an instant, your excitement turns to dread. Your mind begins running over worst-case scenarios. _Somebody's hurt, no somebody's dead… snap out of it!_ Before you can wander any further, your instincts as Squad 13's second-in-command kick in. "Miku, what's wrong?" you demand.

The redhead begins sobbing. "It's Zero Two…she's…" Miku's words are lost as she begins to degrade further. You grab her hand and force her to look at you, speaking without hesitation. "Miku, it's going to be alright. Zero Two is hurt, right? Can you take us to her?" Unable to speak, Miku nods before rushing out of the room, pulling you along behind her.

You aren't really sure of the path you're taking to reach Zero Two as Miku leads you, and after running for several minutes without any signs of her you begin to wonder if, in her emotional state, she has led you down the wrong path. However, that fear is dashed as you begin to hear screaming. Homing in on the sound, you sprint past Miku and follow your ears to a building that has been mostly reclaimed by foliage.

The door to the building is wide open and it's immediately apparent what the problem is as soon as you enter. In the middle of the room, between rows of shelving, is the cause of the screams you had been hearing. It was Zero Two, with her left hand crushed beneath a steel I-beam that had collapsed from the ceiling. The horned girl thrashes violently back and forth, throwing herself repeatedly against the beam in a futile attempt to free herself.

"Zero Two," you shout rushing to her side. "I'm here. I'm going to fix this, just give me a second." She stops for a moment, looking directly into your eyes, allowing you to see that hers have gone from their pleasant cyan to an angry red. She takes a sharp breath, giving you hope that she'll calm down enough that you can rationally think about how to free her, before letting out another bloodcurdling scream and bashing herself against the beam.

It is only at this point that you notice the pool of red liquid that has formed at her feet. _Blood… oh_ God, _that's a lot. How long has she been bleeding, and how bad is the wound?_

"Mitsuru!" you yell as he comes running through the door, with Hiro and Ichigo hot on his heels. "Grab hold!" you order, placing your back against the beam and running your hands underneath. He and Hiro quickly follow your command. "On three," you shout. "One! Two! Three!"

On the count of three, you pull up on the beam with all the strength you can muster, but it doesn't seem to budge. "Damn it!" you curse. "Again! One! Two! Three!"

There is a groan as the metal shifts ever so slightly, but hasn't yet moved enough to free Zero Two. Fortunately, she seems aware of the efforts being made to free her and has stopped struggling. The red in her eyes hasn't faded, but she stands completely still with Ichigo beside her, whispering words of comfort.

"Alright, last try!" you order. "Heave!" There is creaking sound as the metal beam begins to rise and the three of you grit your teeth. "Just a little more," Ichigo shouts. "Losing…grip…" Mitsuru moans. A second later his hands slip, leaving only you and Hiro to hold the beam.

Zero Two screams again as the beam re-exerts the pressure you had only just alleviated. More blood shoots out from beneath the beam, some of it spattering across your face. "God damn it, I am _not_ letting you die here!" you bellow as you put everything you have into a final attempt to free your trapped friend.

The beam rises higher than it had on any of the other attempts and Ichigo pulls Zero Two free. As soon as she does, you and Hiro release your grip on the beam and it crashes down, destroying the desk it had trapped Zero Two against.

Rushing over to her you see the why so much blood had been spilled. Zero Two's left ring finger has been severed at the base. Snapping back to the beam, there is a rusted edge covered in blood. At the same time, Hiro moves in and holds his love close, trying to calm her.

Ichigo kneels beside Zero Two and instructs her to apply pressure to the wound to try and stem the bleeding, while wrapping a torn piece of her skirt around the girl's wrist. It won't be enough to stop the bleeding in time. You can tell Ichigo knows that too, but she's doing all that she can. "Give her to me," you order, stepping up and taking her from Hiro's grasp. Zero Two offers no resistance, curling into your embrace while holding tightly to her hand.

As soon as you are sure you can hold her, you race out of the building and back toward the manor. As far as you know, the only way to stop Zero Two from bleeding out is to cauterize the wound, and there was only one fire in this entire village. You just had to pray that it was still alive, and that dinner had been started before you left.

After sprinting up the drive, you rush through the still-open front door and climb the stairs two and three at a time. Kicking open the door to the ballroom, you find the remaining members of your squad anxiously waiting for some word of what had happened. Upon seeing you carrying Zero Two with your shirt now drenched in her blood, Kokoro turns white and collapses. Futoshi barely manages to catch her and prevent another injury that you don't have the ability to deal with now. And, as if your prayers had been answered, the fire is still burning.

"Ikuno, she's bleeding. We have to cauterize it!" you shout, gently laying Zero Two on the ground. Realizing your intention. Ikuno takes one of the knives from the table and tosses it into the flames. As she does, Hiro, Ichigo, Mitsuru, and Miku dash through the door.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asks, going directly to the fire and donning a glove. At the same time, you resume giving orders to the boys. "Hiro, Mitsuru, grab her legs and hold her down. Do _not_ let her move." You grab a nearby rolling pin and turn to Zero Two.

The look in her eyes tells you she knows something's going on and that she isn't going to like it. "Bite down on this," you say coaxing her to open her mouth enough that you can fit the thin metal object between her jaws. "This is going to really hurt," you continue. "Try not to move as much as you can. You've got to bear it. Everything will be alright in one minute, I promise." Tears of pain roll down her cheeks, flowing from her once again cyan eyes as she gives you a slight nod.

You then straddle her midsection and hold each of her arms at the shoulder to restrict her movement. Ichigo approaches with the knife, which is now glowing with heat and kneels beside Zero Two. Seeing the heated blade, a renewed look of fear surfaces in Zero Two's eyes and she begins to fight against your hold.

"She's moving too much," Ichigo feverishly declares as she tries to get close enough to cauterize the wound. You grit your teeth. "Working on it!" Releasing Zero Two's left side as Futoshi rushes over to hold her down, you shift your left hand to her shoulder and right to her wrist, pinning it to the ground. Ichigo nods and places the red-hot blade against the wound.

A scream mixed with the sound of bending metal echoes through the room and then… only the soft sound of sobs.

You release Zero Two, who quickly curls into a ball, hugging her injured hand. Hiro holds her as she cries. Ichigo chucks the knife onto the table looking disgusted with herself, and the feeling of guilt washes over you as well. You are unable to focus on it, however, as an excruciating pain flares through your legs, back, and arms.

You cough several times and fall to your knees. Ichigo rushes over to you but you wave her off. "Go back to Zero Two." She looks ready to protest but you stand. "Miku," the redhead's puffy eyes stare at you waiting for orders. "Hold my shoulder."

She obediently walks over, and Ikuno follows her. "You dislocated it?" Ikuno asks. "Think so," you grunt. "You know that waiting for Ichigo would be better," she counters while Miku puts her hands against your shoulder in the instructed position. "She's busy," you answer. "On three, Miku. One, two," you jerk your arm down violently while Miku still has a solid grip, resulting in a pop and a mix of pain and relief.

Miku covers her mouth. "You said on three." "I knew you'd chicken out if I waited that long," you reply, wiping your mouth. "Was that because of what you did?" she asks. You nod.

"'What he did?'" Ikuno repeats. "(Y/N), Hiro, and Mitsuru were trying to lift the beam off Zero Two," Miku explains. "Mitsuru lost is grip and it started to fall but (Y/N) yelled and managed to get it high enough to free Zero Two." She turns to you. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," you answer. "I just knew I couldn't let Zero Two die, so I gave it everything I had." "The hysteric strength effect," Ikuno mumbles. "What's that?" Miku asks. "It's when the mind removes the normal limits it places on the body to keep it from hurting itself. It's almost always when the person is under extreme stress or is in a life-or-death situation. (Y/N) lifted the beam because his mind stopped trying to hold his body back. And he'll pay for it later." She shoots you a disapproving glance.

"If dislocating my arm meant I could save anyone of you, I wouldn't hesitate," you state. "I appreciate the sentiment," Ikuno replies, "but remember that your body has those limitations for a reason." You stand and look over toward Zero Two. "I don't intend to make a habit of it."

Ichigo is more thoroughly tending to Zero Two's wound now that she is calmed down. First, she washes in with alcohol before applying a layer of gauze and wrapping it in a bandage. You marvel at the sight, just thankful that the pink-haired girl is alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening after dinner, you excuse yourself to prepare for bed. Instead, however, you end up wandering to the balcony that wraps around the house. The night air is cool but not chilly, and the clear smell of the saltwater on the breeze is very calming. Ever since you had carried a bleeding Zero Two into the manor as the sun set, the mood had changed dramatically from yesterday's, and even this morning's.

 _Today started out just fine and everything here was going so well. Everyone was happy to be free, and confident that we would be able to make our own way. But after Zero Two…_ Your mind flashes back to seeing her trapped beneath the beam. _She looked so afraid, like a helpless animal caught in a trap. If we hadn't gotten there when we did…_ you shake your head and dismiss the thought.

 _I thought that after Mitsuru and I found that military installation, things would be looking up for us. There's bound to be something helpful down there. For one thing, we can store the FranXX and maintain them if we can get some power. Who knows what else is down there, too. But we can't tell the others that now, it'd be completely lost in light of what happened to Zero Two._

 _I'd almost say I could have asked anyone if they felt safe here and they would've said yes…but not anymore._

"If you stay out there too long, you'll catch a cold," a sweet voice says from over your shoulder. "I'll be alright," you reply, not turning to face the speaker. Without warning, a pair of arms wrap around your waist and you feel Ichigo rest her head on your back.

You push off the railing and return her embrace. She buries her head in your chest but remains silent. "Go on," you coax. "Say it."

"What if it had been you?" Ichigo asks, her emerald eyes peering directly into your soul. You run your hand across her cheek. "She would have done the same for me." "But you aren't like her," Ichigo whispers. "None of us are. If it had been anyone but her, they would have-"

"Hey," you cut her off. "Everything is alright now. We don't have to worry-"

"Alright?" Ichigo questions you. "What's _alright_? Zero Two is now missing an entire finger. She nearly bled to death in your arms. I had to stick a burning knife in her wound to save her life. You heard her screams…. _nothing_ about this is alright! I can't even tell you that she'll live. What if it gets infected? We don't have enough medicine to fight that off in the long term. And did you see the looks on everyone else's faces? They were terrified, _I_ was terrified. We thought this place could be our home, but if it's going to try and kill us…" she hangs her head.

"We're doing the best we can," you reply softly. "This isn't going to be easy. Everyone knew that before they agreed to come along. Accidents like today are going to happen, and all we can do is try our best. I learned from watching you that being a good leader doesn't mean you have to always make the right decision. It means you're always looking out for your friends in every choice you make."

You run your hand through her hair and continue. "In the end, coming here could be the wrong decision. We could all end up dead… or we could turn this place into a paradise. I can't say for certain. But what I _can_ say is that if we had stayed with APE, there would have come a day where we would be ordered to die. And if I am going to die, I'd rather it be out here, breathing air that hasn't been filtered five times before getting to me."

You put your hands on her cheeks and kiss the top of her head. "You and I are doing the best that we can. Let's try looking at the positives of today. Sure, Zero Two lost her finger, but she's alive. If it weren't for you and me, she wouldn't be inside, sleeping on Hiro's shoulder."

"You're right," a new voice says. You look up to see a girl with pink hair walking toward you in a nightgown. "If it weren't for the two of you, I wouldn't be with my Darling anymore," Zero Two smiles. "Thank you."

Ichigo has turned around to face the newcomer at this point, her hands resting on top of your own wrapped around her waist. "You don't need to thank us," Ichigo says, conjuring a smile of her own. "We'll do anything to keep all of you safe."

"How are you feeling?" you ask. Zero Two looks at her hand. "It hurts, but I've felt pain like this before. When I was little, the scientists would poke and cut me to see how fast I'd heal." She looks back up at you and her tone returns to the usual joyous one. "But I don't have to worry about that ever again. Miku and I even found more medicine in that building."

"Zero Two," Ichigo tilts her head to one side, "what happened?" Zero Two doesn't seem fazed by the question. "I pushed Miku out of the way." Your eyes go wide, and you feel as though your jaw has hit the ground. "I saw the ceiling coming apart and tried to help her," Zero Two sheepishly looks down while running her good hand through her hair. "I guess I wasn't fast enough."

You pull your hands back, releasing Ichigo and walk toward Zero Two. After reaching her you wrap the girl in your arms, causing her slight blush to deepen just so. "Thank you for trying to take care of Miku," you whisper.

Zero Two almost looks puzzled by your statement. "I would have done it for you, too," she grins, returning the hug. "You're my family, after all."

"Right," you repeat. "Family."

"Oh, Zero Two, there you are," Hiro says from the doorway. "When you didn't come back, I started to get worried." "Oh, Darling!" she releases you, running to him before planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's adorable when you worry about me." Hiro blushes at being kissed in front of you and Ichigo. "Zero Two… not in front of the others..." "Why not?" she grins mischievously, tracing his jawline with her index finger. "It's not like they don't do it too."

Now it's your turn to feel somewhat embarrassed as the color rises to your cheeks. However, before things progress any further, Zero Two takes Hiro's hand and leads him back inside for bed.

"Hard to tell she's even hurt," you chuckle. "And it was all because she tried to protect Miku," Ichigo replies.

"Told you we didn't need to worry so much," you nudge her. "If even Zero Two is looking out for us and saying we're family, then everything will be fine. Her acting this way will help, too. If she doesn't look or sound injured, then it's more likely the others will forget or believe it's not a big deal."

"That doesn't mean we can let our guard down," Ichigo counters. "We aren't as safe as we thought, so we need to be more careful going forward." "And we will," you agree. "But as long as you're by my side, there isn't anything that could stand in our way."


	20. Chapter 19- Exploration and Magnificence

**Hello everyone. I apologize for how long it's been but we're back and updates should return to our regular schedule. Thank you for your patience.**

"Alright everyone," you address your friends at the breakfast table, pausing momentarily to let the idle chatter die out. "In light of recent events, it's important to remember that no one is allowed to go anywhere by themselves." A few of them nod silently in response. "Miku, you did the right thing by coming to get help," Ichigo picks up where you left off. "But from now on, we need to be even more careful. Inspect the floor and ceiling of every room before entering, and if a building looks dangerous then just leave it alone. Nothing in this village is worth getting hurt for."

"And another announcement," you say as Ichigo takes a seat. She immediately shoots you a confused glance, as the two of you had only discussed one announcement. The second has caught her off guard. "Mitsuru." He nods and stands. "Yesterday, (Y/N) and I found something while we were exploring the cliffside. A pipe."

"What's so special about a pipe?" Zorome asks.

Mitsuru looks mildly annoyed at the interruption and ignores him. "This pipe lead down the cliff face. (Y/N) and I believed that it was for transporting sea water to the village for some sort of industrial use."

Behind her glasses, Ikuno's violet eyes narrow. "There isn't anything like that near the cliff. The geography is too unstable for a large factory." You nod. "We thought the same, so we followed it."

"At the base of the cliff we found something," Mitsuru informs them. "A large tunnel easily 350 feet tall had been cut in the rock. That tunnel led below the village. Inside we found a military installation, just like those that APE maintains. There was evidence that it was hastily abandoned, with overturned trucks and other debris lining a large portion of the tunnel."

"Why would they abandon a military facility?" Hiro asks as Zero Two continues eating beside him, her injury not affecting her appetite. "Our best guess is that it was kept running until the plantations were complete, to defend the surrounding area," you answer.

Kokoro tilts her head to one side. "How would they protect the village without FranXX?" "They didn't," Mitsuru says, earning him a gasp. "We didn't get the chance to look around for very long, but I'd wager that the facility is at least the size of this village, if not more." Miku throws you an incredulous look. "You mean it's below us right now?" she questions.

"Yes," you reply. "But what's most important is this: we found something down there. An early prototype of the FranXX." Several sets of silverware fall to the floor as their owners shoot to their feet. Futoshi nearly brings the table with him as he stands up.

"You found FranXX?!" the large boy practically shouts. You lift your hands and motion for everyone to return to their seats. "Everyone, calm down. Mitsuru, you can continue."

As Mitsuru begins to speak, there's a sharp pain in your right ear as you are yanked down to Ichigo. "Why didn't you tell me this?" she hisses. "There wasn't a good time," you whisper back. She shoots you an icy glare. "You still should have told me." "And so I have," you answer, hoping it will placate her.

You catch Mitsuru saying "(Y/N) and I were planning on going back today," which brings you back up to speed on the happenings of the table. "I think that we should all go." The glint in Ikuno's eye betrays her curiosity, as does the smile she is failing to hide. "Well, we can't all go," Ichigo points out. "But it would be safer if more than just the two of you went. Any volunteers?"

Ikuno's hand rockets into the air and Zero Two slowly raises her left, the three remaining fingers casting a shadow over the table reminding you once again of yesterday's accident. After Hiro notices Zero Two, he reluctantly raises his own hand as well.

"Anyone else?" Ichigo asks. No one volunteers and so you speak up. "I think that five is plenty. I'm glad to see that you feel up to it, Zero Two." She doesn't respond, instead electing to silently nod once in agreement.

"We'll head out in about an hour, everyone," you say. "Make sure you're ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It takes the better part of a half hour for you to reach the cove hiding the facility's entrance. The others marvel at the size of the massive hole cut in the cliff face while you and Mitsuru lead them further in.

This time, you've brought enough flashlights so that everyone has their own, a necessary precaution to ensure no one would be trapped in the darkness if you got separated. The light allows you to point out the overturned truck after passing the checkpoint, and the combined beams illuminate a much greater portion of the hall than last time you were here.

Finally, you reach the cavernous room from yesterday.

"Here they are," you announce, pointing the flashlight's beam to the faceplate of the proto-FranXX. "They?" Hiro asks. "There is more than one," Mitsuru answers, directing his light to another machine docked fifty or so feet further down.

"Unbelievable," Ikuno murmurs, her piercing green eyes running up and down the metal giant as her lips curl into a smile. "The material looks different then what our FranXX are made of, and the armor isn't as thick. Could it have been for maneuverability? No… there are no thrusters. Where's the weapon? Surely they didn't try to fight the Klaxosaurs by beating them to death…" Ikuno continues her mumbling for nearly another minute before realizing that everyone in your party is looking at her. "Oh," she glances down and a bit of color rushes to her cheeks. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Is this the only room?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," you reply. "Mitsuru and I took our time getting to this point, and after we found the FranXX we decided that telling you guys was more important than exploring any further."

"Then it's a good thing you brought us along," Ikuno's generally cool demeanor seems to have faded away as she thinks about what secrets could be hidden in the bowels of the facility.

"Mitsuru," you address him, "why don't you and Ikuno take the left wall and see where it leads. Hiro, Zero Two, and I will take the right. We'll meet back here in a bit and go over what we've found." "That works for me," he nods. Ikuno takes no convincing, walking off on her own immediately and leaving Mitsuru to follow her.

"Well, let's see what this place is hiding, huh?" you joke to Hiro and Zero Two, earning a chuckle from each.

"This is exciting isn't it, Darling?" she smiles leading him along. "I guess you could say that," Hiro agrees, but the words ring hollow. Despite the relative darkness, you can see the uncomfortable look on his face as his carefree partner drags him around. _He's scared something else is going to happen to her._

"Hey, Zero Two," you call. "Hmm?" she turns, stopping her humming and looking over her shoulder at you. "Do the flashlights make it hard for you to see down here?" you ask. Her head tilts to the side. "What do you mean?" "I know you can see in the dark," you clarify. "That's why your eyes look like they glow. So, does having light nearby make it hard for you to see the things that are still in the dark?"

"Not really," she answers. "I can see all the way to the other end of the room." You cough. "You what?" "Mhmm," she confirms. "There are three more FranXX in docks on the wall. The direction the others went was another big tunnel. We're going towards a wall with lots of doors in it."

"How can you tell that?" you ask in amazement. The beam of your flashlight doesn't reach far enough to even illuminate the wall she is referring to, and if you swing it across the docks you can only see one of the three units she mentioned.

"I don't really know," she admits. "When it's dark, all the color goes away but I can still see."

"Incredible," you whisper. "Well, since you can see, why don't you lead the way?" "Sure!" she grins before taking the lead. "This way, Darling!"

Zero Two leads you across the docking bay for several minutes before your light begins to shine against the far wall. "You were right," you say, walking up to one of several doors that litter the wall. "Shall we have a look at what's inside?"

Zero Two is nearly through the door when Hiro grabs her hand. "Let me go first," he smiles. Zero Two steps aside, allowing her partner to enter before her. Hiro does so and is followed quickly by Zero Two and yourself. Inside is nothing special, just a hallway with more doors and an intersection that branches off in different directions.

"Looks like we found the offices," Hiro muses, shining his light onto a plate beside one of the doors, reading Company Commander. "That would be the office for someone like Hachi," you agree. Hiro tries the handle, but the door doesn't budge. He sighs. "Locked."

"Let me try, Darling," Zero Two chirps, stepping forward. "Zero Two, what are you going to…" Hiro trails off as she assumes a fighting stance. She takes a moment to ready herself before lashing out with a kick. To your surprise and amazement, there is a clang and the door flies open.

"You just kicked down a steel door," you say in shock. "It wasn't that hard," Zero Two gives a slight smile, attempting to play down her feat, before walking in. You roll your eyes and follow.

The interior of the office must have once been rather nice, but now the long wooden meeting table rests with one end on the ground, the leg missing. The walls hold pictures of men and women in military uniforms and the occasional framed medal. At the far end of the room, several monitors sit on an oaken desk. Behind the desk is a large cabinet with windows. The lights reflect off the glass bottles inside, most still full. Papers are scattered around the room and chairs have been left overturned. Furthermore, the entire room is covered in a thick layer of dust.

"It looks whoever had this office left in a hurry," Hiro says. "Just like everyone else in this place." "They must have been looking for something," Zero Two holds a picture with a cracked frame. "I hope they found it."

You approach the desk and after finding the monitors to be the only things on its surface, begin rifling through the drawers. The main drawer has pens and other writing utensils, along with additional scraps of paper. The left side yields nothing of interest, so you move to the final box drawer on the right.

There is a loud thunk as you pull it open and something hits against the handle. Shining the light inside you are surprised to find an old handgun, specifically, a revolver, and a box of shells. The firearm proves barrel heavy when you lift it, but the fine wooden inlay of the handle fits your hand perfectly. Holding the gun, even unloaded, feels incredibly strange to you.

APE soldiers carried rifles and the Military officers, handguns. You'd even seen Hachi wear one at one point, but holding one is completely different from seeing it. Guns were a popular topic in the history and strategy books you'd read at the Garden. The bows and crossbows that had come before them were rendered obsolete the moment they arrived. Hunting for food became much easier after their advent, and unfortunately so had killing.

"(Y/N), is something wrong?" Hiro asks. "You look pale," Zero Two agrees. "I found a gun," you reply, putting it on the desk for them to see.

"That's good," Zero Two says, picking it up. "We can use it to hunt for food. It'll be easier than chasing the animals to-" "Zero Two," Hiro interrupts. "Could you not explain your plan to kill the animals living in the woods with your hands again? It makes me feel nauseous."

"Oh," she covers her mouth with her free hand. "I'm sorry Darling, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Without warning she tosses the revolver back onto the desk and pulls Hiro into an embrace, his head landing against her chest. "Will you forgive me?"

You can barely make out Hiro's muffled "I forgive you." "Oh, thank you, Darling!" Zero Two shouts, squeezing him tighter. "I promise I won't talk about it again." Hiro tries to say something else, but it gets lost as Zero Two continues to shower him with affection.

Meanwhile, you laugh. "Zero Two, you're going to smother him." She cocks her head. "But Darling likes my chest, he told me so." You laugh even harder. "Yeah? Well, I think he likes breathing too. So why don't you let him go?"

Zero Two releases Hiro, who falls to his knees. "Are you alright, Darling?" she asks, kneeling beside him. "I'm fine," he coughs. The boy's cheeks burn crimson, likely a combination of struggling to breathe and embarrassment at Zero Two's admission of his interests.

"Anyways..." you stand and walk out from behind the desk, "we should probably keep looking around." "Right," Hiro readily agrees, shooting to his feet and making a beeline for the door. You chuckle to yourself once more and follow him out.

As you exit, he calls out to you from further down the hall. "Hey, I found more!" You join him and read the sign on the door, Armory. Trying the handle, you groan. "Locked. Zero Two, you want to?" "Mhmm!" she exclaims before delivering a swift kick. The locking mechanism snaps, and with a loud groan the door slowly swings open.

Inside are rows upon rows of racks, each with a variety of firearms. Upon closer inspection, the cases also prove to be locked and much emptier than you had initially thought. From the door, it appeared that each rack held its full capacity, but now it looks like only every fourth slot is filled.

"How do we get them open?" Hiro asks. "I can try and pull them open," Zero Two offers, but she doesn't look sure. "No," you flick out the revolver's cylinder and load a single bullet. "Step back and cover your ears," you order, placing the end of the barrel against the padlock.

The shot echoes throughout the room and the broken remains of the padlock clank against the floor.

"How did you know that would work?" Hiro asks. "They did it in a book I read once," you answer. "But I didn't know if it would work. Really glad it did, because otherwise, the gun might have blown up in my hand."

Hiro's expression of fear only lasts a moment until Zero Two pulls open the cage. "Rifles," she says to herself. Absentmindedly she picks one up and shoulders the weapon. "You know how to use them?" Hiro gasps. Zero Two sweeps the rifle back and forth across the room. "APE taught me when I was little."

Hiro's expression doesn't soften. "I guess that makes sense. Did they teach you too, (Y/N)?" "What do you mean?" you ask. "Look what's in your hands," he replies. You are shocked to find a rifle held firmly in your grasp, one you don't remember picking up. In your state of panic at this unexpected realization, you drop the firearm and back away.

"I have never held one of those things before today," you say, eyeing the gun suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Hiro asks. "Positive," you shoot back. "The revolver is the first gun I've ever held, let alone fired." "But Darling and I watched you," Zero Two agrees. "You grabbed the gun and loaded it correctly on the first try. There's even a round in the chamber."

You hold up your hands. "Believe me, I have never shot a gun until just now. I've read about them in books, but it was never how to use them. The books only told how guns revolutionized the military when they were first invented."

Hiro smiles. "Don't worry about it, I know you wouldn't lie to us. It must have just been a lucky guess." You remain unconvinced. "Yeah," you hesitantly nod. "Lucky guess.

Exploring the remaining area yields more offices and a single elevator. However, due to the lack of power, you are unable to access whatever may be at that top of the shaft. In light of that, you return to the docking bay and await Mitsuru and Ikuno's return.

The wait isn't terribly long. After about ten minutes of standing around and doing nothing, two beams of light appear from the tunnel leading further into the facility.

"Find anything?" you ask as they approach. "Two things," Ikuno answers. "First, we found the generator room. It looks like they run on magma fuel, so if we bring what we have inside and fill them up we might be able to get some power." Hiro gasps in response. "That's fantastic!"

"You said two," Zero Two looks at Mitsuru expectantly. Mitsuru turns to you. "We were right. They weren't just maintaining the FranXX down here, they were _making_ them. There's a full assembly line and some partially assembled models. It'd probably take a lot of work to get the system running, and a lot more people than we have. Not to mention the power it would require."

"That's the other thing," Ikuno cuts in. "The generators might run on magma fuel, but there's something here that doesn't. We found buoys, like you'd put in the water. Attached to them were thick cables holding electric lines. They must have been used to produce some kind of wave-based power by utilizing the ocean's tides. If we were to put them out again, we should be able to get minimal power back to the facility." "Provided they still work," Mitsuru murmurs.

You clap him on the back. "It's a start, and having the lights on in the manor would be nice. Besides, we've got plenty of magma fuel so we could probably spare a little." "If we don't find a way to get more, then we'll run out," Zero Two reminds you, curbing your enthusiasm.

"Oh well," you sigh. "I guess we couldn't expect everything to just fall into place, could we?" A low rumble comes from nearby and Hiro clutches his stomach. "Darling, are you hungry?" Zero Two teases him, poking his stomach. "He isn't the only one," Ikuno says beginning to walk in the direction of the entrance. "Let's head back and get some dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive back at the manor for dinner, Ichigo pulls you aside.

"Come with me," she says, leading you down a hall on the second floor. "Where are we going?" you ask. "You'll see," she replies quietly. "But I'm hungry," you groan as she opens a door and leads you inside.

The room is in surprisingly good condition. To the right of the door is a large bed and a chest of drawers. An oval-shaped full body mirror sits in the far corner, and beside it is a silken screen embroidered with a floral pattern. The setting sun is visible through the sliding glass door connecting the room to the balcony, bathing the room in reds and yellows.

"What am I looking for?" you ask Ichigo. "Wait here," she replies, releasing your hand and stepping behind the screen.

You do as instructed, glancing around the room until movement catches your attention. It turns out to be Ichigo's shadow, the sun perfectly capturing her likeness on the screen.

 _Snap._

A faint noise comes from behind the screen as Ichigo's figure shifts.

 _Snap, snap, snap._

Ichigo's right hand slowly makes its way down the front of her body until she reaches her hips. Then she rolls her shoulders and a new shadow is cast on the screen. The shadow is only visible for a moment as Ichigo hangs it over the screen. The grey fabric and a single sleeve that stick over are more than enough to prove to you that on the other side of this thin barrier, Ichigo has removed her shirt.

Your heart begins to flutter but Ichigo seems completely calm, humming to herself as she continues.

 _Ziiiiiip._

The shadow lifts one leg and steps out of the skirt Ichigo had been wearing.

"Uh, Ichigo…?" you say loud enough so you can be sure she'll hear it. "What are you doing?" She stops humming. "I asked you to be patient, didn't I?" "Yeah," you nervously fiddle with the collar of your shirt. "…Patient."

Ichigo resumes humming and the shadow's hands disappear behind its back.

 _Click._

The hands return, now holding what you are positive is her bra, causing your heart to race even faster.

"AAAAAHH!" Ichigo's high pitched scream echoes through the room and into the hall. Before you have time to process it, however, the screen that had separated the two of you comes crashing down, leaving you to gasp wide-eyed at your partner.

Ichigo, having heard the noise and knowing she knocked down the screen, blushes fiercely while covering her chest with her arms. She spins toward the windows, protecting her front but leaving her back and shoulders exposed.

You remain dumbstruck for several seconds and are unable to act as your eyes instinctually trace her body. However, that's quickly ended by her shouting at you. "Don't just stand there! Fix the screen or get out!"

"Right, sorry!" you yell, stepping out the door and slamming it shut behind you. A full minute later there is a muffled voice from within the room. "You can come in now."

When you enter the room, the screen has been righted, now standing on the corner by the window. Ichigo is once again behind it, her shadow cast on the canvas, but it appears larger than it should be.

"Are you alright?" you ask. "I'm fine," she calmly replies. "Sit down on the bed and tell me when you're done." You make your way to the bed and sit on the mattress. "Alright, I'm sitting on the bed."

You hear Ichigo take a deep breath and the shadow behind the curtain begins to emerge.

Before she comes into view there is a series of clip-clopping noises. Your mind tries to search for the source of the sound, but you hold true, keeping your eyes locked on the figure stepping out of the sunlight. But when she appears… you are woefully unprepared.

The first thing to catch your eye is the beautiful violet shade of the silken gown Ichigo wears. The gown cascades down her body, loosely covering hear from head to toe in the long, flowing robe. A sash of a complementary lighter purple runs across her midriff and disappears behind her back. The sleeves of the dress are long and flow gracefully, swaying back and forth while obscuring her hands. The dress is pocketed with random groupings of different flower buds, in whites, light blues, and dark purples, in addition to a few gently curving beige lines acting as accents.

Eventually, your gaze finds its way to Ichigo's face. Her hair has been parted like the usual, hiding her right eye beneath the blue locks. At the part, though, instead of her usual hairpin is a violet flower with heart-shaped tassels hanging down an inch or so. Her face is highlighted by the fading sunlight through a red parasol resting against her shoulder. What's most breathtaking though, is the sweet smile she offers and the radiant sparkle in her emerald eyes.

The two of you stand there in silence for a moment. You are rendered completely speechless by the sight and Ichigo waits for you to say anything.

"Well," Ichigo breaks the silence, her voice a bit shaky. "D-Do you like it?"

Still unable to speak and barely able to think, you stand there like a lovestruck idiot. Ichigo tilts her head to one side and takes a step toward you. The clip-clop sound returns as her feet appear from underneath the gown, wearing wooden sandals elevated from the ground by two thin slats.

"(Y/N)," she says looking up at you, concern now showing through. "(Y/N), breathe."

"You look…." you drift off mid-sentence, your voice barely a whisper. "I don't even know how to say it."

Ichigo's concern melts away in an instant and is replaced with a deep blush, but she can't keep from grinning. "I'm glad you like it."

You step forward. "The word 'like' doesn't even begin to describe it."

Ichigo's blush grows even deeper, but it's clear you are saying exactly what she'd hoped to hear.

"I found this the other day," Ichigo admits, turning to walk back behind the screen. She returns a moment later with a picture of a woman wearing the exact same dress. "It took me a bit to get the bow right," she twirls showing you the sash has been tied in an ornate bow across her back. "I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I showed you."

You put your arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "Oh, it is."

"I was thinking," she says. "About what?" you ask. Ichigo pats the bed beside the two of you. "Well, I was thinking that this would be a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the floor in the ballroom."

"After how last time went, you want to try that again?" you chuckle. Ichigo gives you a sly grin. "Oh, I didn't say anything about _you_ sleeping here. But I suppose if you wanted to… I wouldn't mind."

You are about to answer when a voice rings out in the hall. "Ichigo! (Y/N)! It's time for dinner, wherever you are!"

You begin leading her out of the room, "We'd better go." Ichigo releases your hand and walks behind the screen. "I need to change first. Wait for me outside?" "Don't take too long, I might have to come in after you," you wink and close the door. Several minutes later she exits the room wearing her uniform, and the two of you make your way down the hall to join the others for dinner.


	21. Chapter 20- A Cry for Help

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay but our dear editor has been without power for the past several days and was only recently able to go over the chapter. I apologize for the longer wait but I don't want to upload a product that isn't polished beforehand. That's all for me, enjoy!**

The forest around their little town was truly a wonderful place.

The parasites of Squad 13 prior to now had never spent so much time in such an environment. Their former home of Mistilteinn may have been a forest, but it was always controlled down to the smallest of details by the adults. The forest by the beach was special in that regard because it was different. It had the freedom to simply grow, completely separate from anyone's whims about what was best for it.

The forest as a whole seemed to sway together in the afternoon breeze. Grass and leaves bent and folded over themselves in waves as the invisible gusts created a sort of ripple throughout the forest floor and canopy. A few birds give off small chirps as they fly between the trees before disappearing, their shadows flitting across the ground before being scattered by the sunlight.

Ichigo draws in a long breath before opening her eyes. She stands on a small rise, concealed behind a tree, above the slightly overgrown valley below her. The edges of her blue hair and emerald eyes just peek out over the edge of the trunk of the tree, and she gazes at the small river below at the forest's lowest point.

More accurately, she watches the large deer casually drinking from the water's edge. It has been more than an hour and not a single suitable deer was to be found. All of those that had appeared before this buck had been too small, and it was long past the point that she was sick of waiting.

Psyching herself up wasn't easy. Even after multiple false hopes for targets, she still felt the unease associated with what she was about to do. Giving her head a shake in an attempt to clear it, both because she might end up wimping out and because the deer might bolt away.

 _I'm sorry_ , she thinks to herself as she raises the bow in her left hand up to chest height. It was an unfamiliar weapon for her, as she hadn't had much time to train with it. It was a lighter bow, with a draw weight Hiro had previously guessed to be around 35 pounds, but it would do its job if as she could hold it long enough to line up the shot. It certainly gives her a little trouble as she brings it to full draw, struggling in the last few moments to bring the knuckle of her right hand by her mouth.

Now closer, Ichigo spies the unsuspecting deer and lines up her shot along the left side of her bow, where the arrow rested. Even with her inexperience, she was sure that the shot would hit from the distance of fifty or so feet away. And hopefully, she'd have the time to make another after grabbing an arrow from her back quiver if it didn't.

Still, she remains at full draw, hands trembling more with each passing second. Nothing has changed. But it won't stay that way for long.

 _Come on, Ichigo, it's just a deer..._ she tries to tell herself. _A cute, fluffy, harmless deer._ Ichigo sighs and slowly releases the tension in the bow. No matter what she thought, she couldn't bring herself to finally release the arrow. "Three times," she whispers to herself. "I got so close three times."

Then, out of the corner of her eye, a patch of shadow begins to move. A human silhouette rises, wraithlike in appearance, from the dark bush. With one fluid motion, the figure draws a bow, nocks an arrow, and fires faster than she can realize it's happening. The arrow races toward the deer and before it has time to react, pierces its side. The majestic beast takes several uncontrolled steps before falling to the ground beside the stream.

You release your breath, which you'd been holding unintentionally, before letting your bow drop and sliding it back over your shoulder. You spin around and shoot a smug smile in Ichigo's direction.

She stares at you for a few seconds before angrily gesturing back at you. "Oh, come on, I had it! Why'd you have to go and shoot it before me?" She crosses her arms and leans on one of her hips out to the side to emphasize.

Laughing a little to yourself, you notice how red in the face your partner is and gesture for her to come closer to where you are. "You weren't going to do it, so I took matters into my own hands," you call back to her. "Besides, we have some more food now, right? It's the same result regardless of who did it."

As she makes her own way down to you, you quickly hop over the river to the opposite bank. Pulling a large folded cloth from behind you, it unfurls in the breeze before you lay it on the ground near the fallen deer. Glancing at your arrow, you feel a strong sense of satisfaction as you realize that the arrow had gone exactly where you wanted, especially compared to how quickly you'd drawn.

After dragging the body onto the cloth and wrapping it up, Ichigo finally manages to cross the riverbank, looking just as irritated as she had before. Her eyebrows form a shallow V, and she eyes you with a disinterested glare.

You walk over to her and grab one of her hands before she can protest. "Don't tell me you're that upset over who got to go and shoot the deer? I know it was hard for you to do it. It was hard for me too, but we need to supplement our rations or we'll run out."

Ichigo set her lips into a thin line and squeezes your hand, looking more than a little remorseful. "I'm sorry, you're right. I just... wanted to show you I could do it." She averts your gaze and chews lightly on her lower lip.

 _It's so adorable that she wants to impress me that much,_ you tell yourself. _But I do wish she wouldn't beat herself up so much after missing the mark_ once _._

"You don't have anything to prove to me, Ichigo," you say honestly, and give her a small smile. She finally meets your eyes. "Yeah," she begins, "it's a silly thing to get mad about, isn't it?"

You gently move your hand to cup her cheek with your free hand and give it a little caress. "Don't worry about it. Just help me move this massive thing back to the house." Ichigo smiles in return, before nodding and moving over to the deer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After depositing the deer into your makeshift cellar back in the mansion, you and Ichigo return to the foyer and stretch, feeling tired after the long and arduous day.

It wasn't so much from moving the deer as it had been the waiting. The two of you had only actually needed to carry the wrapped deer twice. First was getting it to the makeshift cart you had placed nearby so that it could simply be wheeled back to the house with relative ease. The second had been getting it down the stairs to one of the basement rooms, which had turned into a cool room for your gathered provisions aside from the rations you'd brought with you.

Ichigo yawns loudly, quietly mumbling "I need a nap" almost to herself. You are very inclined to agree with her.

"Well," you start after you finish stretching, "we should tell Futoshi about the deer first. Then we can go back to the room, eat, and relax." She nods happily, latching onto your hand as you walk together to the massive room serving as your major base of operations.

After arriving, you glance around to see which of your friends had made it back so far. Like always, Futoshi was cooking by the fire, preparing dinner with the help of Ikuno and Kokoro. Mitsuru was in the back of the room, tinkering with some odd, smaller machines you'd discovered in the underground facility.

Today, Futoshi and Kokoro had been assigned the task of general clean up around the house, with Ikuno and Mitsuru assisting them. And from what you'd seen while walking through the house, it seemed that they had made some major progress in making things all nice and tidy.

Miku and Zorome were still out, meaning that they were still off gathering edible greens and forage-ables, like berries. Hiro and Zero two were searching the outskirts of the village for anything new, though both you and Ichigo were well aware that they'd probably stray from that path before long since they were together.

Regardless, lunch was rarely a time for all of you to eat together. Everyone was busy with something different, and as such you'd all be tired at different times. Thus, it had been Futoshi's idea to slowly start making lunch so that everyone could come and go with their food as they pleased.

Thankfully, this also allowed you and Ichigo to sneak off into your new room, but not before you deposited your bows and quivers with the others you'd found in the house. One of the smaller rooms had been left with large racks full of hunting supplies, most notably a handful of bows and a ton of arrows. The handgun, when you weren't carrying it for trips like today's, and rifles that you'd discovered in the underground facility, now called the room "home" as well.

After saying hello to those who were cooking and letting Futoshi know that there was a deer in the cellar for him to clean up later, you grab some of the savory soup and bread that he had prepared with Ikuno and Kokoro. They dish out some healthy portions of each to both you and Ichigo, and after thanking them you quickly retreat to your room.

Ichigo shuts the door behind you which makes a small clicking noise as the latch engages. Once again, you both were alone.

She quickly grabs a nearby towel from a corner and spreads over the bed. "So we won't dirty the sheets," she explains, before hopping up with her food and patting the spot next to her. Clearly, she's gotten over the deer and now wants you next to her.

"Good plan," you say after sitting down. "I'd rather not sleep in wet, soup-stained sheets." She hums in agreement before the two of you take a long draft of soup. As usual, Futoshi had managed to create another great meal with the vegetables and meat he had on hand. Though this time, there was an odd spiciness to the soup that was surprisingly refreshing.

"Mhmm!" Ichigo exclaims once she has swallowed her mouthful. The extra heat of the soup makes her cheeks flush a little red, and she gives you a smile once she notices you staring at her.

The two of you go back to eating your soup and bread, quietly. Although you don't speak, it's very comforting simply being able to share a meal together in private. There was no need for anything lavish or elegant, just the two of you, and you felt that familiar sensation where all the world seemed to melt away except for Ichigo.

She seems to feel it too. Finishing her bowl before you, Ichigo sets it down on the floor beneath the bed and wraps her arms around your torso, laying her head on your shoulder. Unsurprisingly, her sweet strawberry scent easily overpowers the aroma of the soup and only serves to draw your focus even more.

Things becomes somewhat of a struggle as you try to carefully finish eating your soup without spilling it onto her. Then you close your eyes and wrap your right arm around her, holding the bowl and spoon in your left. The two of you simply stay there in silence, listening to the other's breathing and feeling the warmth of their body.

After ten or so minutes, you finally use your voice. "Ichigo, let up for a sec. I want to put the bowls by the door really quick." She nods gently and releases you, stretching slightly as she does so. You grab Ichigo's bowl off the floor and move near the door to set them both down.

"Hey... (Y/N)?" Ichigo voices tentatively. You turn around to look at her. "Yeah, what's up?"

She stares directly into your eyes. "Is... is this really the best thing for the squad?" Unsure of what she's getting at, you shoot her a quizzical glance, saying an unspoken "what do you mean?"

"Well," she begins, "whatever... _this_ is. Us going off together. We're not with the squad, and we're the reason everyone's out here." She pauses, and stands up before walking over to you. "I just want to know if this is what's best for everyone, not just us."

Now it's your turn to hesitate, before you find the right words to say. You grab her hands with yours and speak once you do.

"Ichigo, there is nothing wrong with this. It's not like everyone else is incapable, anyways. They'll be fine without the two of us every once and awhile. Besides, any of them could go and do what we've done, they just haven't. You shouldn't feel bad that we've figured it out quicker than they have. Just give it time, I'm sure they'll all be like us before you know it."

You quickly move in to hug her, and although she's startled by your speed, she returns it instinctively. "I could never part from you, Ichigo," you say. "Even if there was a problem with doing this, I wouldn't let you go."

Ichigo looks ready to cry and opens her mouth to respond when something vibrates in your shirt pocket. Without hesitation, you whip out the communicator and answer the call from Zorome.

Ichigo waits patiently for you to finish, though the disappointment of your unfinished moment is clearly written on her face.

"Did Zorome need something?" Ichigo inquires, her tone somewhat icier than usual. "Let's go," is your answer, dragging her toward the door. In an instant Ichigo goes from a loving partner to her squad leader persona. "What's happened?" "I don't know," you reply. "He said to get everyone and meet him and Miku by the FranXX. Something's come up... and it's urgent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Zorome," you say, stepping through the cockpit door of Argentea. "What is it we need to hear?"

"Miku and I were going to move Argentea into the hanger, right when we heard this," he answers, pressing a button on his chair. The speakers come to life playing a message.

"Calling all available channels, this is Code 030, Squad Leader of Plantation 56. We are under attack by a Super Lehmann Class Klaxosaur. _612, watch your left!_ I repeat, Plantations 56 and 26 are facing imminent destruction, requesting immediate assistance."

"When did we get that?" Ichigo asks. "Five minutes ago," Miku whimpers. "There's a set of coordinates tied to the message." Zorome just looks unsure. "What are we going to do?" he asks.

You rest you hand on your chin to think as the remaining members of the squad file in. During this time the message repeats, filling them in on the newest curiosity that had been so important. Everyone's reaction is slightly different, ranging from fear to annoyance to indifference.

"What are we going to do?" Zorome repeats. "You guys are supposed to be our leaders, so tell us what to do." "It's not that simple," you state, your face in hard lines. "Now that we're here, Ichigo and I aren't in charge anymore. We have to make decisions as a group."

"Then we have to help them!" Kokoro blurts. "Why?" Mitsuru asks. Kokoro actually recoils in shock at his response. "What do you mean, 'why?' If we don't help them then they'll die!" "But we don't get anything out of it," Ikuno answers. "If we help them, they will report our position back to APE. There's also the chance that it could draw Klaxosaurs here."

"So we should let them die?!" Futoshi shouts. "Better them than us," Mitsuru shoots back. "Or are you forgetting what happened a few days ago?" Everyone looks to Zero Two, who covers her left hand with her right.

"How can you be so heartless?" Kokoro cries. Mitsuru simply adjusts his collar. "I'm not. All I am saying is that our lives mean more to me than theirs. If we go out there, there's a chance we won't all come back. I don't know what a Super Lehmann Class is, but it must be worse than a Guttenberg. It's not worth the risk."

"But-" Kokoro begins to reply before you cut her off. "Alright, you've both said what you think and there's nothing more to be gained by arguing. We vote, here and now, on what to do. Those in favor raise your right hand." Mitsuru quickly interrupts. "Tie means we don't go," he adds. "Tie means we don't go, then," you repeat.

Kokoro, Futoshi, Hiro, Ichigo, and yourself raise your hands. "Those opposed?" Mitsuru, Ikuno, Zero Two, and Zorome raise theirs. "Miku," Ichigo turns to the only person who had abstained. "I don't know," she answers.

Ichigo puts a hand on her shoulder. "Do what you think is best, Miku. No one will say anything about it if they don't like your decision. There's no pressure." Miku nods, but doesn't take her eyes off the floor. Finally, she looks in her partner's eyes and addresses him as if no one else was present. "You'd come if I was there, wouldn't you?"

Zorome's shoulders slouch and he lets out a deep breath. "I would." Miku nods in response. "I think we should help them," she says, casting her vote.

"Then it's settled," you declare. "By a vote of 6-4 we have agreed to help. Everyone, get ready to move. Those coordinates are twenty minutes away and we're gonna have to hurry if we're gonna make it in time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Code 030, do you read us?" your voice rings through the comms. Several seconds pass in silence. "030? Squad 26, do any of you copy?" Delphinium's image frowns, "Maybe we're too late."

A crackle comes from the comm, followed by a choppy message. "Nine Omega, thank Papa!" the somewhat familiar voice of Code 030 greets your ears. "We're under attack from the Super Lehmann Class Klaxosaur the commander told you about. Plantation 26 has been destroyed. The remaining members of their squad are with us. Plantation 56 has ceased all attempts to fight and is attempting to outrun the Klaxosaurs while we draw their attention."

"Did you say Klaxosaur _s_?" Argentea whispers. "Yes, Miss Mu," Code 030 replies. "The Super Lehmann brought two Gutenberg Classes with it as well. The Lehmann and one Guttenberg are picking through the remains of Plantation 26, but the other Gutenberg is still following us. Squad 26 has already lost two units and we are down one as well. Without support we will fall, and Plantation 56 will be destroyed."

"We're en route," Delphinium announces. "Our ETA is five minutes at the coordinates of your last transmission. Can you hold out that long?" There is a brief pause on the line before a male voice identified as your acquaintance, Code 090, speaks. "We'll have to try. Squad 26, on me! Help is on the way. We just have to hold out until it gets here."

"Can we really kill the Klaxosaurs if they're that big?" Genista asks. "We aren't going to kill them," you answer. "We're only going to extract what's left of Squads 26 and 56 and get out before they know what hit them."

"But, what about all the adults?" Futoshi questions. "We'll try to save the Plantation if we can," Delphinium clarifies. "But our primary concern is rescuing the other parasites and escaping with our lives."

"But-" "We aren't parasites anymore," Zero Two stops whatever complaint was about to be voiced. "I won't lift a finger to help the plantation." However, her somber tone is soon replaced by a sly grin. "It's been a while since I got to go all out. Are you ready, Darling?"

Hiro barely has time to respond before Strelitzia takes flight and races ahead. "Strelitzia," Delphinium shouts. "What?" the red mech shoots back, annoyance building in her voice. "Back them up until we get there, but don't push yourself," Delphinium finishes. The FranXX's image smiles. "Got it! But don't take too long!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you arrive on scene several minutes later, the situation is worse than you had expected. Plantation 56 is in full retreat from the advancing Gutenberg. The defense cannons hammer the hide of the monstrous wolf, but it shrugs off the shots as if they were nothing. However, something about this Klaxosaur is unlike anything you've seen before. Instead of being black and blue like every other it's stark white, with neon pink replacing the electric blue.

The creature in question keeps pace with the Plantation but isn't gaining any ground. From the looks of it, the remains of Squads 26 and 56 dart around and under the beast, trying their best to slow it down. Then, of course, there is Strelitzia. In her usual gung-ho fashion, she is acting like the world most annoying wasp, strafing the face and head of the Klaxosaur and drawing its attention away from the FranXX on the ground.

As Delphinium passes the Plantation and toward the direction of the Gutenberg, you begin giving orders. "Genista, Chlorophytum, lay down suppressing fire on that thing. Aim for the mouth and eyes." At the same time, Ichigo delegates for the two melee FranXX. "Argentea, you're with me. We go straight at it, so try to focus on one of its front legs. If we can bring it down, we might be able to kill it."

Genista and Chlorophytum break off and begin firing on the Klaxosaur as Delphinium and Argentea continue charging forward. In the meantime, the white wolf throws its head back and lets out a guttural howl. This also results in one of the FranXX of Squad 56, whose harpoon was still embedded in the creature's neck, being pulled into the air. Before anyone has time to so much as think, they are snapped out of the air and disappear into the wolf's gullet.

The wolf appears to struggle swallowing the unit, snapping at the air and stumbling. Another unit of Squad 56 stands motionless as the wolf shuffles from left to right. The FranXX makes no attempt to move as one of the beast's hind paws comes closer and closer to crushing her. At the last moment a flash of pink tackles her to the ground. The earth shakes as Argentea rolls off the FranXX and back to her feet. "Don't worry," she timidly smiles. "We're here now."

"Nine Omega!" the relief in Code 030's voice is clear as Delphinium speeds past her FranXX. Rushing by, the blue machine begins her attack on the wolf, cutting at its paws with her blades. The blades stop with a loud clang, unable to cut into the monster's hide.

Adopting a new tactic, Delphinium instead drives her blades into the Klaxosaur, intending to pierce its hide now that wide slashes had proved ineffective. The blades sink up to a third of the way in but are unable to reach anything vital and are abruptly withdrawn.

The wolf, now aware of a troublesome insect beneath its feet, lifts its front paw to try and crush Delphinium. You direct her to fall to a knee with her blades held high. Argentea swoops in as well, ready to assist. As you'd planned, the blades of both FranXX cut into the soft underside of the wolf's paw, and before it reaches the ground the behemoth yowls in pain and recoils back to lick its wounds.

"Nine Omega!" Code 030 repeats. "You came." The squad leader of Plantation 56 sounds equal parts exhausted from fighting the Gutenberg for what has likely been hours and amazed anyone had answered their call for help, especially the Nines.

"I _did_ promise that no harm would come to you, didn't I?" you ask. "Of course," she answers. "Thank you." "What's the situation with Plantation 56?" Delphinium asks. "The Plantation has been on the run for two hours," 030 answers. "We have been doing our best to keep the Klaxosaur occupied, and so far, it's worked. However, we've lost two units and Squad 26 is down the same. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Delphinium gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. That's why we're here."

"Code 015?" a recognizable voice asks. A standard FranXX approaches with the shattered remains of her spear in hand. "It's nice to see you again, 090," Delphinium replies. "Code 015?" Code 030 shakes her head. "You must be mistaken, 090. This is Nines Psi and Omega." "I'd recognize these FranXX anywhere," Code 090 replies confidently. "They were part of our kissing with Plantation 13." "That would make them a normal squad," 030 states. "They are," is his response. "Squad 13."

Code 090's FranXX turns to address Delphinium, "How did you guys end up here? And why does she think you're Nines?" Before you can answer, a transmission from Chlorophytum cuts in. "It's coming back!" "We've got no time," you tell him as Delphinium pats the FranXX's shoulder. "We'll explain later, but right now we need to focus on bringing that thing down."

A moment later, the wolf gives another howl and renews its attack on the roughly ten remaining FranXX. With the Klaxosaur charging directly toward the plantation this time, you are left with the task of cutting it off before it arrives. Observing it while the distance closes, you attempt to formulate a plan.

"Squad 26, Squad 56," you begin giving orders. "Squad 13 will get it to stop. Then, use your harpoons to pin it in place. Strelitzia, the kill's yours, just make sure to find the core." There is a chorus of affirmatives and everyone breaks off to fulfill their role.

Argentea, Delphinium, Chlorophytum, and Genista rush forward, with the latter two firing as they go to attract the beast's attention. Unfortunately, it seems to have little to no effect, so the plan moves to the next stage.

Delphinium sheathes her swords and turns her back to the Klaxosaur just as it is about to run past. In that same instant, Argentea leaps into Delphinium's waiting hands, and with a bit of help from the thrusters in her heels she rockets into the sky. Due to the precise timing of the maneuver, Argentea lands directly on the wolf's snout and immediately begins digging her claws into the soft tissue.

The unexpected attack causes the Klaxosaur to stop in its tracks and begin violently snapping and shaking its head in an attempt to remove the assailant. Argentea digs her claws into the monster's maw and jumps. She slides for a second, her claws slowing her descent and leaving a large gash that drips copious amounts of blue blood, before leaping to the ground and rolling back to her feet.

While the Klaxosaur is still writhing in pain, Chlorophytum activates her beam lances at full power. She fires several bursts at the Guttenberg, effectively gaining its attention. A paw swipes at the purple FranXX but she deftly avoids it with a graceful backflip, firing more beams as she goes. This continues for close to thirty seconds as the last pieces of the plan fall into place.

Fed up with the nimble FranXX, the Klaxosaur gets low to the ground and attempts to pounce on the annoyance. Moving with unexpected speed for its size, the wolf lunges at Chlorophytum, who is still recovering from her last somersault and is in no position to dodge the rows of teeth headed for her.

A loud crack sounds from off to her right and an explosion erupts across the Klaxosaur's snout. This knocks it off course just enough that it misses Chlorophytum while its face skids against the rough ground.

Before the Klaxosaur can get to its feet, the remaining members of Squad 26 and Squad 56 fire their harpoons over the creature's body in an arc. The tips embed themselves in the ground on the other side of the wolf, pinning it in place.

At this time, Strelitzia, who had been waiting for her moment, strikes. The red and white FranXX rockets toward the trapped animal ready to make the kill. Swinging her lance like a club, she shatters the front teeth of the Klaxosaur and disappears inside its maw.

The Klaxosaur continues to thrash on the ground for the next ten or so seconds before becoming completely still. You continue to count the seconds as the clock on Delphinium's internal monitor ticks. "What's taking them so long?" Delphinium anxiously taps her foot. "It's dead, so why aren't they back they?"

Another minute passes without a sign of Hiro and Zero Two. Then, when you are starting to worry, something happens. With an unnerving, slimy sound, the Klaxosaur's right eye shoots from its socket and lands beside you, pinned to the ground on a familiar lance. A series of coughs echo through the comms as a blood-drenched figure climbs out of the new hole in the wolf's skull.

"Strelitzia!" The FranXX in question shoots her comrades a questioning glance as if to ask what's wrong, "Hmm?" "You're okay!" Argentea shouts, hugging the blue-stained girl. Instead of looking shocked like Zero Two used to when someone showed concern for her, she smiles and returns the embrace. "I am. Thank you, Miku."

"Is it dead?" you ask Hiro. "We couldn't find the core," he answers. "But after that I don't think it will be getting up again." "Let's hope," you agree. In the meantime, Genista and Chlorophytum join the rest of the group.

"Nine Omega," Code 030's FranXX walks toward Delphinium. "Could we have a word with you?" She motions to the side where another standard FranXX is waiting. And that would be 090... this should be fun trying to explain.

"What is it?" Delphinium asks, stopping beside the other squad leaders. The left FranXX falls to a knee, hand across her chest. "Thank you for coming to our aid," Code 030's voice seems ready to break. "Without you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat the Klaxosaur and Plantation 56 would have been destroyed. We are in your debt."

"Don't thank us," you tell her. "And there is no need to bow," Delphinium leans down beside her. "We were too late," you continue. "And we aren't the Nines," Delphinium finishes.

"What are you talking about?" Squad 56's leader's voice breaks. "You are Nines Omega and Psi. The FranXX you pilot are superior to ours in every way. You are Papa's chosen and our saviors. Without your assistance we would have failed our duty."

"They aren't Nines," Code 090 confirms. "I have been on two missions with them. We first met during the kissing of our Plantations. As you said, their FranXX are unique and much better than ours, and their teamwork proved to be so as well. Then we worked with them again to clear out a Klaxosaur nest. Our squads got separated and Code 015 led mine with great skill. So, I can assure you this is Squad 13."

The FranXX beside Delphinium slowly looks up at you. Her eyes are covered by the visor, but it's still clear she is begging you to say the story is a lie. "It's true," you inform her. "We aren't Nines. I made it up on the spot when you found us."

"That doesn't explain how you got here," 090's partner cuts in. "You said you're Squad 13?" Code 030 asks. Delphinium nods. "I heard the commander talking to Nana the other day about a squad that had abandoned their plantation. He said Squad 13 had disappeared and their plantation was destroyed before replacements could be found. That was you?"

You gasp. "Plantation 13 was destroyed?" Delphinium's expression becomes a blank stare. "Nana... Hachi..."

Before anyone can say another word, the ground trembles. Caught off guard, Delphinium tumbles into the rough earth. "What was that?" you shout. Chlorophytum appears on the internal monitor. "Two more Klaxosaurs just showed up." Genista blinks in beside her, looking incredibly concerned. "And one's _really_ big."

Delphinium scrambles to her feet, giving you a look at the incoming threat. Two Klaxosaurs are running toward your position at a breakneck pace. The first would be identical to the wolf you had already defeated, but it has the normal Klaxosaur coloration. The second dwarfs the smaller wolf and is easily the height of a plantation. These are the Klaxosaurs that Plantation 56's commander spoke of. The ones that have destroyed several plantations.

"They're back," Code 090 whispers in horror. "That's what destroyed Plantation 26?!" Zorome shouts over the comm. "We can't fight that! It's huge!" "Squad 13, prepare to fall back!" Delphinium orders.

"No!" Code 030 screams, her FranXX clutching desperately to Delphinium's arm. "Please don't. My squad will be wiped out if you leave!"

"090," you address him. "If you value your life and those of your squad, come with us. I know you don't have a lot of reason to trust us after learning we abandoned Plantation 13, but this is the only way. There's somewhere safe, you can live with us and be free."

The FranXX shakes her head, "My plantation has been destroyed and my squad has lost two members already. We can't dishonor their sacrifice by running. We will face these Klaxosaurs and buy time for Plantation 56 to escape."

"You'll die," you tell him. "Then it shall be in service to Papa and the adults," he says fervently. "As is the duty of all parasites."

"030," Delphinium soothingly coos. "Come with us. You don't have to throw your life away. We found a way to live without the plantations. You can too."

"No," she chokes back tears. "It's my duty to protect my plantation no matter the cost. And I won't abandon my squad." Having regained her composure, the FranXX stands. "090, will you fight with us?" "Squad 26 has your back."

You sigh in defeat. "Squad 13, retreat." Genista gasps loudly. "We're leaving?!" she cries. "We don't have a choice," Delphinium responds. "We can't kill those Klaxosaurs. We barely managed to take down the first and now there is another, in addition to one that's a lot bigger."

Genista's expression sinks, but she offers no resistance.

As Squad 13 begins to retreat, Squads 26 and 56 charge the incoming Klaxosaurs. No sooner have they reached the Klaxosaurs that the creatures go bounding past. They ignore the plantation and rush to the corpse of the wolf you had defeated only a short time ago. The blue canines nuzzle their fallen brother and let out a series of moans. Only when a member of Squad 56 fires their harpoon at one of them, which harmlessly bounces off, does either of them notice the approaching FranXX.

The wolves howl and bare their fangs, ready to devour the ants that killed their brother. The FranXX bravely push forward, firing their harpoons at the monsters, but it continues to prove futile. Things quickly take a turn for the worst as one of the six remaining FranXX are crushed underfoot by the Super Lehmann. Another is then batted aside by the paw of the second Gutenberg. The unit sails through the air until it collides with the outer wall of the plantation several hundred feet away.

From what you can tell, the unit fails to rise again. And a voice begins speaking in your mind. _'Are you really going to leave them to die?' There's nothing I can do_ , you tell yourself.

Another FranXX narrowly avoids being trampled.

' _That's a lie, and we both know it,'_ the voice responds. _'You could have dragged them out of there kicking and screaming if you had to, but you didn't... you left them to die. '_

"We have to go back," you say aloud. "What?" Ichigo's shock is apparent through Delphinium's confused expression. "We have to go back," you repeat. "Forget the plantation, we grab the FranXX and run. The Klaxosaurs will be too busy trying to get the magma fuel to care about us if we don't attack them."

"Can we?" Genista pleads. "This is a terrible idea," Mitsuru chimes in. Delphinium sighs and her thrusters die out. The heels of her feet dig into the ground as she grinds to a halt. Then she reignites them and charges back toward the doomed plantation.

As this occurs, there is an earth-shattering crack. The source becomes evident moments later as the dome of Plantation 56 caves in. The damage becomes even worse as the Mistilteinn held aloft by the central spire comes crashing down. The glass enclosure shatters over the head of the Super Lehmann Class, but the beast isn't even fazed as it continues rifling through the Plantation, looking for the precious magma fuel.

The second Klaxosaur joins in and almost immediately finds the fuel reserves. With a single gulp it inhales entire fuel cells that could each fuel a FranXX for a week. Molten rock drips from its maw as it is shoved aside by the larger wolf, who proceeds to gorge on the orange liquid.

"Squad 56, Squad 26, if you can hear me then fall back to these coordinates," you order. Static fills the comm, until, "Help... me..." "We're trapped! Please... save us!"

"Everyone, pick a signal and follow it," Delphinium shouts. Three resonate from wasteland surrounding the plantation, the fourth from against its wall, and the last from within the plantation itself. "We'll get the one inside," Strelitzia says, not hesitating to claim hers before rocketing toward the plantation. "The one just outside is ours," you declare. Genista, Chlorophytum, and Argentea acknowledge, breaking off from the group and rushing toward the signals coming from the former field of battle.

As Delphinium draws closer to the Plantation, the sound of the Klaxosaurs feasting is nearly deafening. The signal of the FranXX you were to rescue quickly fades, but even without it, it isn't hard to find the downed unit. A portion of the Plantation's outer armor has been dented in, with the inactive FranXX lodged in the center.

"Can you reach them?" you ask Ichigo, appraising the situation. "Not from here," she grunts. "Hold on!" The boosters on Delphinium's waist and heels fire and she jumps, her forward momentum carrying her into the Plantation's outer wall. The metal crunches under the weight of the rapidly moving FranXX but the foundation holds, leaving Delphinium hanging from the hilt of her blade near the inactive unit.

A loud howl echoes from outside the plantation, and much to your shock and horror the white Klaxosaur wolf stands. Dried blood stains its face and snout, but it seems to struggle for a moment due to the loss of vision on its right side. "Oh shiiiiit," you groan.

"'Oh shit,' what?!" Ichigo demands while alternating the jets on the left and right sides of her body. Delphinium slowly begins to rock back and forth to build up the momentum necessary to reach the FranXX.

"Don't worry about it!" you shout back. "Focus on getting to them!"

Delphinium continues to build steam and, in the distance, the Klaxosaur begins to charge toward the plantation. When it is sufficient, she releases the blade, which falls to the ground below, and jumps. Delphinium is only able to grab the hand of the mech which halts her fall.

The ground trembles as the Klaxosaur closes and runs straight through the wall of the plantation only a hundred feet away. The superstructure groans and the FranXX leans forward before falling and taking Delphinium down with her.

The two units land in a heap. Delphinium quickly frees herself and retrieves her blade, then throws the FranXX over her shoulder to make her retreat. "Why didn't you tell me it was coming!" Ichigo yells at you. "Wasn't important," you mumble. "What the hell do you mean, not important?!" she screams.

Ignoring her, you move to check on the remainder of the squad. "Everyone, report!" "The white one's moving again!" Zorome shouts. "We nearly got trampled!" Argentea agrees. "Do you have them?" you ask. "Yeah," Zorome answers. "We're headed for the meeting point."

Delphinium's expression hardens. "Everyone else?" "Chlorophytum is here with us," Futoshi reports. "That just leaves Strelitzia," you whisper. However, she proves to be a nonissue as the red and white mech flies overhead, an inactive FranXX in tow.

Squad 13 assembles soon after. A preliminary check is done to make sure everyone from your squad and those you've rescued are alive and not in critical condition. Your passengers are all unconscious. Some due to injury, others fatigue, and the remaining are victims of stress. In the distance, you can still see the Klaxosaurs rooting through the misshapen hulk that had been Plantation 56. _At least we saved the parasites_ , you tell yourself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Code 030 stirs and opens her eyes to a room that is completely unfamiliar to her. The paint on the walls and ceiling is chipped and cracked in places, but the white still looks good despite its age. Rolling her head, she finds a chest of drawers to her left and the room's door, which has been left slightly ajar. On the right, large bay windows reveal the morning sun over a balcony railing and an oval-shaped full body mirror.

Footsteps echo from outside the door, but when Code 030 tries to rise she is assaulted by pain and stiffness. Voices accompany the footfalls and soon she spots someone through the gap in the door. A door opens somewhere and the talking ceases. Then, the door to her room creeps open.

Not knowing who or what could be waiting for her, 030 allows her head to fall against the pillow and closes her eyes. There is a click as the door closes and the footsteps return, but they are much lighter than those she had heard from the hall. A little clatter sounds from the bedside table and someone hums to themselves as they walk away from the bed. "Better get her changed, she probably sweat all night in those bandages under the blanket."

Risking a glance, 030 spies something that shocks her. A deep blue-haired girl steps behind a silken screen with a floral pattern, apparently looking for something. Waiting just long enough to see the girl's face when she returns, Code 030 snaps her eyes shut and begins trying to place it.

Something is dragged against the hardwood floor, stopping beside her bed. The old thing creaks as the girl sits and the covers are lifted off the pretender. But only when a hand touches her side is it too much for Code 030. She flinches, thus alerting whoever is in the chair that she is awake.

"I'm sorry," the voice says. The amount of concern it holds confuses 030. The only person who'd ever show that much concern for her was her Nana, but this wasn't her boarding house in Mistilteinn.

She opens her eyes to look at the girl. "Good morning!" the girl offers a smile. It is only then that Code 030 is able to place her blue hair, green eyes, and petite figure. "Nine Psi," she whispers.

"Well... yes, but no," the girl gathers a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear. "When we first met, I introduced myself as Nine Psi. But my name is really Ichigo. I was the squad leader of Plantation 13." "Plantation 13..." the bedridden girl repeats. "Is that where I am?"

The girl calling herself Ichigo shakes her head. "No, this isn't a plantation. It's somewhere different. But we're in my room right now." "This is your personal facility, then?" 030 asks. "Not that either," Ichigo replies. "If you remember what we said yesterday, we aren't Nines. My partner's name is (Y/N), but you know him as Omega. We are the squad that left their plantation."

A look of recollection crosses 030's eyes as she remembers the events leading up to her loss of consciousness. "My squad!" she cries, attempting to sit up in bed. She succeeds in making it to a seated position before a sharp pain in her abdomen halts her. "With four broken ribs, you need to stay laying down," Ichigo puts a hand on her shoulder and guides her back until her head reaches the pillow.

"But, my squad!" the anxious girl repeats through rapid breaths. "Are they alive? What about the Plantation?" "Shh-shh-shh," Ichigo covers the girl's mouth with her finger. "Your squad is here too and so is Squad 26. They are all being cared for like you are."

030 takes a deep breath and seems to calm down a bit. "How many remain?" Ichigo pauses before answering. "I can't say," she says sadly. "We managed to save everyone in the five FranXX with active transponders. But we don't know you, so it's hard for me to say who belonged to what squad." The bedridden girl rolls her head to look at Ichigo. "Regardless, you saved my life and whoever else's you could. You have my thanks."

Ichigo smiles warmly. "You're welcome!" She stands and makes her way to the other side of the bed before picking something up off a tray. "Would you like something to eat?" "Uh..." 030 pauses, eyeing the girl standing over her. As if to reassure her, Ichigo tilts her head to the side and smiles even wider. "Yes," she finally decides. "Thank you." "It's not like the food you'd get back at a plantation," Ichigo takes a spoonful of oatmeal and offers it to her. "But it's nutritious and it'll help you get better."

Code 030 opens her mouth and allows herself to be fed. Several minutes later, Ichigo places the empty bowl back on the tray. "I'll be going now. If you need anything or want some company, just speak up. One of us is always sitting in the hall. Oh, and... I'm sorry about your hair."

"My... hair?" Code 030 asks. Several locks are visible down either side of her face, so it isn't clear what the apology is for. "We had to cut it," Ichigo tells her. "It was tangled in knots and covered in dried blood. You generally only lost about two inches. I thought it was really beautiful when we first met. But, I'm sure it will grow back."

With that Ichigo sees herself out. No sooner has Ichigo left that Code 030 begins to cry. She had lost almost everything. Plantation 56, her home, gone. Members of Squad 56, her family, dead. Even her hair hadn't been safe from the disaster. It might seem silly to some, but her long hair was her pride and joy. The locks were a purple so deep it could be confused with black, and it stretched well past her shoulders. Now, she had no way of knowing what it looks like, and that was just one of the many things eating at her.

Ichigo waits outside the door for a moment after shutting it. A faint sob can be heard, followed by, "my hair." The emerald-eyed girl takes a deep breath and continues down the hall. _They'll need time to work this out themselves. We don't need to bug them, just be there when they need us._


	22. Chapter 21- Awakening

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" a voice answers from the other side of the wooden door. Pushing down the handle with your elbow to avoid spilling the tray of food in your arms, you enter. Inside, Ichigo sits at a worn desk with her back to you. The faint sound of a pencil scratching against paper reaches your ears as she writes.

"There," she sets the pencil down beside the paper, before picking it up and folding it in half. She opens the lower right drawer and allows the folded note to slowly drift down before closing it once more. Only once this is complete does she turn to face you.

"Working hard?" you ask with a slight smile. Ichigo wipes her brow and slumps back in the chair. "You have no idea. I've spent all morning writing instructions for the treatment of our guests." You shoot her a quizzical look. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that because you weren't sure of how to help all of them?" you ask.

Her shoulders drop even further. "I'm not. But if we don't do something then they'll never get better. I just hope that nothing I suggest makes anything worse."

You place the tray on the desk beside her and then cup her cheek. "You're doing the best you can and that's all we can ask. You know more about medicine than anyone else here, even if it's only a little bit."

You rock to the side as she punches your shoulder. "If that was supposed to make me feel better," she says, rolling her eyes, "it didn't." "Then maybe this will," you nod to the tray containing the lunch you had brought her. "It's the last of the deer I shot a while back. Kokoro made a nice stew out of what was left."

Ichigo swivels in her chair and takes up the spoon. "There's more here than I thought there'd be," she says after poking around the bowl, before she glances up at you for an explanation. "Don't look at me," you reply. "I didn't plate it. I only carried it here. Take it up with Futoshi or Kokoro."

"I'm not complaining," Ichigo says before she blows on the soup to cool it. She takes a spoonful and brings it up to her mouth. Her eyes close and the stresses seem to momentarily melt away as she leans back in the chair. "Ohh, that's good," she purrs.

"Glad you like it," you smile as she scarfs down the remainder of the meal. When she's finished, she puts the bowl back on the tray and pulls another sheet of paper out of the desk. In that time, you have nearly nodded off on the desk, so she pokes you with the pencil.

"Hey, what's that for?" you demand, opening an eye. "You're sleeping on my workspace," Ichigo giggles. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" You glance up at the ceiling while you think. "About eight hours," you say, gathering the tray and making your way toward the door. "Seems like I can't get enough recently though. I'm always tired. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work."

"How's your head?" she asks before you can leave. "It's alright," you answer. "The headache doesn't seem to want to go away, but I'll manage." Her eyes follow you as you walk across the room. "How about-" her question is interrupted by a low growl emanating from your stomach.

A sliver of concern becomes visible in her expression as she fully faces you. "Have you eaten?" "Yeah," you answer, scratching your neck. "I ate before bringing you your lunch." Her eyebrows furrow. "But then why is your stomach growling?" she presses. "Just because I ate doesn't mean I can't still be hungry," you reply with growing uncertainty. "It's less than we're used to, after all."

As you finish speaking your stomach lets out another growl, this one lasting several seconds.

It was to be expected, of course. Your food from the plantation was never meant to last you indefinitely. That's one of the reasons why the hunting and foraging everyone had learned to do was so important. However, the added burden of ten new parasites to your home from Squads 26 and 56 had accelerated the decline in food supplies exponentially. There wasn't much left, especially when everyone had to share.

"Your head's been hurting since we started running out of supplies, hasn't it?" Ichigo asks, standing from the chair and beginning to walk toward you. "And you said that you're still hungry, even though you just ate."

By the time she reaches you, the expression on her face has turned deadly serious. "You have constant headaches, get hunger pangs after you've already eaten, and have little to no energy after a full night's rest. Something is wrong. Lift your shirt."

"Ichigo, I'm fine," you assure her, turning your back and trying to walk out. A cold object brushes against the skin of your chest as Ichigo fishes her hand under your shirt. Without thinking, you grab her wrist and remove her hand. "Now isn't the time for that," you say with a sly grin.

Ichigo remains unimpressed with your joke. "You're hiding something." You cross your arms at her, moving the tray to one hand. "And what would I have to hide from you?" you ask. "You're my partner, I tell you everything." She puts her hands on her hips and wears an angry expression. "Except whatever it is that's bothering you right now," she shoots back.

"I told you that nothing is bothering me," you answer, setting the tray down on the table by the door. "If that's true, then why'd you stop me from trying to look at your chest?" Ichigo asks coolly. "You wouldn't have any reason to care otherwise." You look down at her. "Maybe it's this thing called 'personal space'? How'd you like it if I tried to touch you without warning?"

Ichigo sighs. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid because of the situation." You kiss the top of her head. "I appreciate that you worry about me, but I'll be alright." You wrap your arms around her and she returns the embrace momentarily before letting go and stepping away.

"You lied!" she seethes. "Ichigo, what are you-" "I thought I'd figured it out," she explains while glaring at you. "Always tired, constant headaches, hungry after eating, and now, you've lost weight. Your starving yourself and giving me the extra, aren't you? That's why I had too much food. How much of that was supposed to be yours? All of it?!"

"I-" your cheek stings as Ichigo slaps you and you fall to the floor, not due to the power of the blow but the surprise. "Why would you do that?" Ichigo asks. Her eyes are red, and she appears to be fighting back tears of frustration between deep breaths.

"It was only half," you whisper. "W-What?" Ichigo gasps. "It was only half of my soup," you repeat quietly. "Well, maybe more depending on how you look at it. I picked out the meat and made sure it was in your bowl, then I poured half of what was left in too. I told the others I was going to eat with you, so they didn't know. My bowl's outside on the floor."

Ichigo slumps to the ground wearing a defeated look. "Why?" "You said I've lost weight, right?" you redirect the question. "You've gained it, haven't you?" She looks at a loss for words. "I-I don't know," she whispers. "A little… six pounds."

You smile and allow your head to rest against the doorframe. "Why do you look so happy?" Ichigo asks with a pleading expression. "Because if you gained weight, that means it's working," you answer without opening your eyes. "When we started running out of food a week ago, I cut my meals in half. You've been eating your share plus at least half of mine at every meal."

"I still don't get why," Ichigo says. "You should know better than any of us," you chuckle. "You're just too upset to see it. I'm not only male, but I'm nearly twice your size. I can afford to lose the weight. Someone like you, who probably doesn't even weigh a hundred pounds, you can't. Because of the extra food, you gained weight instead of losing it. If we actually end up running out of food, that little bit could save your life."

 _Smack!_

Your head rolls from your left to right as Ichigo slaps you again. "You're such an idiot! Do you know what this could do to you? Starvation weakens your immune system and can cause your muscles to break down! We can't afford for anyone to get sick or hurt, and you're intentionally making yourself weaker! And did it ever occur to you that the 'little bit' you've given me could be the end of _you_ instead of saving me?"

"I want to protect you, keep you safe," you tell her, hoping she'll understand. "I didn't ask you to," she shoots back. "Do you think I want to do this by myself? Because if something happens to you that's what I'll be, alone."

You crawl over to her position against the desk. "Hey," you lift her chin. "I'd never leave you alone." "And I won't let you," she agrees. "So, from now on you eat _all_ of your meals, no more starving yourself and giving me half. I want you to be with me forever."

She closes the distance between the two of you and initiates a kiss. Several seconds later you break with a rueful smile. "Deal."

Ichigo returns your smile before standing and dusting herself off, asking, "What are we going to do about our lack of supplies?" You give your reply as you walk toward the door. "I think I might have an idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure this is a good plan?" Argentea questions as she takes a step away from her dock. "Yeah, this sounds like it could go wrong in a lot of ways," Zorome agrees.

"There is absolutely nothing that could go wrong," you assure them. "It's just an S-Planning site. Their defenses are minimal to none because a FranXX squad is always on standby." Chlorophytum answers with a tone that is a balance of curiosity and disbelief. "And you're just hoping that the squad assigned to this site won't be there?"

"Nope," you answer. "I'm positive they'll be there." Argentea gasps and Chlorophytum eyes Delphinium wearily. "Then what exactly _is_ your plan?" Mitsuru asks.

"Simple," Ichigo begins to explain. "When we reach the site, we'll look around to see what exact terrain we'll be dealing with, and if we can use it to our advantage. Once we know that, we'll formulate a plan to distract the squad guarding the extractor. Once we've gotten them out of the way, we'll take what we can carry and run." She pauses and hands the conversation back to you. "Food and fuel are our top priorities," you announce. "But don't skip medicine or anything else we could use if you come across it. Any questions?"

Chlorophytum mutters "doesn't seem like much of a plan to me," after you finish, but before you can respond, Argentea speaks up. "Why aren't Kokoro and Futoshi coming with us?" she asks. "The truth is that Genista would slow us down," you admit. "We're going to need to do this as fast as possible. We can't carry as much without her, but it's worth it for the extra flexibility."

"Do we have enough fuel to make it there and back?" Hiro asks. "We should," Ichigo answers. "But if we fuel the FranXX from the site's reserves after filling the containers we're bringing, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Strelitzia walks out of the docking bay and toward the underground base's exit, seeming to have grown bored with the discussion. Without a word, the three remaining FranXX fall in behind her. Though, the questions keep coming. "How did we find the S-Planning site?"

"It was on the map we used to get here," you say as Delphinium steps out from the tunnel connecting the beach and the military base. Your screens vividly show the transformation from the dark tunnel into the morning sunlight. "Facilities like that don't move unless they abandoned it since we left. That seems very unlikely, so we should be able to find what we're looking for."

You wait for further questions to come up as the squad makes their way past the town, but none arise. Using the zoom function on Delphinium's internal monitors, you can make out Futoshi and Kokoro watching you go from the balcony of the manor. _Take care guys,_ you say to yourself. _We'll be back before you know it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey to the S-Planning site is quiet. Without Futoshi, Zorome has no one to joke around with and Strelitzia stays far enough ahead of the pack that conversation with her is impossible. Not that you really mind her being this way. Her speed, hyperactive senses, and the ability to sniff out Klaxosaurs from miles away make her the perfect scout.

While you consider the upcoming supply raid, you fail to notice Strelitzia halt her advance and raise a closed fist until Ichigo stops Delphinium for you. This results in a hurried scramble to keep from toppling out of your chair and taking Ichigo with you to the base of the cockpit.

"What is it, Zero Two?" Delphinium asks. Strelitzia turns to face the remainder of the squad, and if it were possible for a FranXX to turn its nose up at something, you're positive she would be doing so now. "We're here," she almost growls. Zorome remains unconvinced. "The map says it's several miles from here." Strelitzia's eyes narrow. "Then the map is wrong," she states flatly. "I've been smelling it for a while. It's bad enough that this must be the place."

"Then where is it?" Mitsuru asks. "Over there," Hiro answers as Strelitzia points toward a nearby ridge. "On the other side." Sensing that team Strelitzia is telling the truth, you take a deep breath before issuing orders.

"From now until we're finished, no more comms," you say, your voice broadcasted by Delphinium's external speakers. "Makes it harder to track us," Chlorophytum murmurs, her own crackling to life. "That's smart." Delphinium grins in response. "Everyone stay put for now," she picks up. "We're going to take a look."

Delphinium slowly inches her way up the ridge until she can just peek over the crest. In the dry basin below, a massive excavator works diligently to remove raw materials for the earth. Several structures surround the dig site in a circular pattern, with members of APE going about their work.

Taking more time to thoroughly look over the camp, you locate the fuel dump that's attached to the side of the building housing the excavator. Based on the size, there could easily be five or six cells containing magma fuel, and if luck was on your side, they'd all be full.

The last thing you check for is the site's defenders. It's no surprise that they were forming a loose circle around the outskirts of the facility. Numbering five in total, the standard model FranXX motionlessly wait for trouble to find them, just as it always does when guarding an S-Planning site.

Satisfied, Delphinium slips back to the group. "It's there," she confirms. "And the defense squad?" Argentea asks hopefully. "They're there as well," you reply, causing her to frown.

"It's a dry basin," Ichigo continues. "Probably a lake at one point. There's no cover, so they'll see us as soon as we come over the ridge." "Then what do we do?" Mitsuru questions.

"They don't have any static defenses like a plantation," you state. "Which means if we can take the defense squad out of the equation, then taking what we want from the site itself will be simple." "And that means?" Hiro presses. "Live bait," you grin.

Using her sword, Delphinium begins to draw a diagram onto the ground. "Delphinium and Strelitzia will act as decoys," she explains, pointing to a pair of circles on the far edge of her hastily drawn sketch. She draws lines from X's representing the defense squad to the outer rim of the basin beside the circles. "While we keep them busy..." she begins, while the squares representing Argentea and Chlorophytum are redrawn inside the S-Planning site, "...Argentea and Chlorophytum will take what they can. Our priorities are food, fuel, and medicine."

"What if they try to call the defense squad back?" Chlorophytum asks. "They probably will," you admit. "They won't make it," Strelitzia interjects firmly. "We're not trying to hurt anyone, Zero Two," Delphinium reminds her. "What she means is that we can cut them off," Hiro says. "Because Strelitzia can fly, it's almost impossible to get away from us."

"Then it's settled," you say confidently, closing the meeting. "Give us fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the basin and we'll draw them away. Don't radio unless you absolutely have to." The others nod. "Good luck everyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short trek around the basin, Delphinium and Strelitzia ready themselves for the coming trial. It is your solemn hope that the defense squad will be easily distracted, allowing you to lead them far enough from the facility that Argentea and Chlorophytum can get in and out before an alarm could be sounded. Realistically, that's not going to happen. There are too many unknowns for everything to go perfectly to plan, making it almost guaranteed that you'll have to modify it on the fly.

"Hiro, Zero Two," your voice emanates from Delphinium's speakers to grab their attention. "Are you guys ready?" The red and white FranXX nods from her seated position on the ground. In order to make this distraction more believable, Strelitzia would be posing as an injured party. "Remember," Delphinium whispers as she begins to ascend the rise, "we aren't here to hurt anyone. Even if they try to fight us, remain calm. We should be able to win without injuring them."

As Delphinium turns away, Strelitzia sprawls out with her face in the dirt. Her display goes dark, but her grip on the lance remains tight and she doesn't fade from the squad's roster on your HUD.

When you reach the crest of the basin the midday sun is at your back, casting long shadows of the giant machines onto the valley below. Almost immediately, the FranXX monitoring your direction spots you, taking her spear in both hands. In the following minutes the remaining members of the defense squad gather around the one who had pointed you out and stare up at you.

Finally, one steps forward and opens a transmission channel. "You are Squad 13?" it asks. "We are!" Delphinium replies, slightly hysterically. "A member of our squad is wounded a short distance from here. We need help!" The FranXX's expression remains neutral for a moment before she replies. "We will assist you."

The group of FranXX starts up the hill and Delphinium shouts "hurry!" before rushing back to Strelitzia's side. Donning the most concerned look she can muster, she kneels beside the "fallen" FranXX and waits for the unsuspecting help to arrive.

The group of FranXX takes their time to crest the ridge and surveys the area for close to thirty seconds before finally descending to meet with Delphinium.

"There should be five units," the FranXX that had addressed you before states. "Where are the other members of your squad?" You take a moment to adopt a faux tone of your own. "Scattered, dead, we don't know," you reply between a series of forced rapid breathes. "We're just lucky to have made it out alive."

Wearing the same neutral expression as before, the FranXX stands beside Delphinium and huffs. Slowly, she draws her spear. "What are you doing?" Delphinium asks. "Step away from Strelitzia," the cold voice answers, raising the weapon above her head.

Before you realize what's about to happen, Strelitzia's faceplate springs to life. She sweeps her legs, knocking her would-be attacker off balance and rolls to her feet. With a press of a button her lance goes from its dormant state to the Klaxosaur-killing weapon she uses in combat as the air crackles around it.

Likewise, Delphinium distances herself from the group and unsheathes her blades. "What the hell was that?!" you shout. "You are Squad 13," the leader of the defense squad answers in a monotone voice. "Your plantation was destroyed due to your negligence, and you ran away to escape punishment. It is believed you are responsible for the destruction of Plantations 26 and 56 as well. Papa has ordered that you are to be killed on sight."

As the lead FranXX speaks, her squad moves to surround Delphinium and Strelitzia. The red and blue FranXX now stand back-to-back looking out at their opponents. "Do you really think APE blamed all of that on us?" Hiro whispers. "They tried to kill us, Darling," Strelitzia growls, her anger barely contained. "What do you think?"

"We don't have to do this," Delphinium pleads, attempting to placate the other squad. "We left for a better life. You can too, leave Papa and APE behind. Come with us." "We mean nothing to them," you back her up. "Haven't you seen how they willingly throw our lives away to protect themselves?"

"It's and honor to die for the adults!" one of the other FranXX shouts, leveling her spear.

"Why?" you ask. "Why serve someone who doesn't care about you or your friends?" The squad leader answers without hesitation. "It is our duty," she answers. "It is also our duty to see that traitors are properly punished." She nods and the squad begins to close in.

Strelitzia leans back and Hiro's voice cracks as he speaks. "Guys, what do we do?" "Try not to hurt them," Delphinium answers. "But defending yourself is your top priority."

Delphinium has barely managed to finished speaking when Strelitzia rockets toward one of the encroaching FranXX. As is only fitting of Zero Two, she rushes to meet her opponents head-on in a speedy showing of offense. She tackles the first to the ground, only to throw it some distance away immediately after. Her momentum from the throw sets her upright, and she flourishes her lance as a warning for the two remaining FranXX.

This leaves Delphinium to deal with the squad leader and the remaining unit. They both fan out, each approaching from a different side to divide Delphinium's attention. "I'm giving you some slack," you tell Ichigo. "Watch the one on the left. I've got the right." By doing so you have effectively given yourself and Ichigo independent control of Delphinium. The FranXX would respond to either of your thoughts or actions, but it also meant that any contradictory moves, such as the two of you trying to go in opposite directions, would cancel out and leave you open.

Delphinium nods as her expression hardens. "I'm telling you, we don't have to do this," she tries once more. The FranXX continue to circle her, this time without even giving her a response. "It's pointless," you say to her. "They've made up their minds. We have to be ready to do whatever it takes to get out of this."

Finally, both of the FranXX come to a halt, a perfect 180 degrees apart on Delphinium's left and right side. There is a low rumble as the boosters on Delphinium's waist come to life. You glance from side to side. "Well, shall we do this?"

The FranXX on the right twitches and you force Delphinium to the ground into a lithe crouch, dodging the harpoon that had been fired at you. You have no time to plan your next move as Ichigo takes the reigns and deflects a jab made by the squad leader coming from the left.

She counters with a slash that you can tell was intentionally wide, but your opponent backs off for a moment regardless. Taking a page from Strelitzia's book, Delphinium rushes the squad leader, assaulting her with a flurry of blows. Each strike is precise, but none are delivered in a manor that allow her to truly injure.

Your opponent must realize this as well, and she begins to push Delphinium back with sweeping strikes. Now out of her swords' reach, Delphinium has no choice but to dodge the thrusts of the spear and wait for an opening.

Meanwhile, you desperately search for the second FranXX. The sound of metal grinding on metal pierces your ears and alarms blare in the cockpit. But above all this noise you hear Ichigo cry out in pain. A diagnostic screen appears in front of you, showing Delphinium has taken damage on her right side. The tip of the spear wielded by the FranXX you lost has now been firmly embedded in her abdomen.

Before you can do anything, an electric shock courses through the line and Delphinium falls to her knees. Ichigo screams in agony as her body is electrocuted and the alarms blare louder still. Red flashing messages inform you of what you already know: the FranXX's internal systems are suffering damage, her armor has been breached, and most importantly, Ichigo is in danger.

The opposing FranXX stop moving and watch as Delphinium slowly sinks to the ground. Her body in front of you trembles uncontrollably, and the face you see on your display is contorted in pain.

A feeling of anger wells up inside you. Ichigo is your partner, not only in the FranXX, but in a very literal sense as well. And they were hurting her. They couldn't be allowed to land another finger on her.

 _Let… go..._

The leader of the defense squad stands over the kneeling form of Delphinium. Her face still expressionless, she raises her spear and prepares to end the unit before her. "By Papa's will be done."

 _...of my Ichigo!_

 _Shing!_

The blade never reaches its target. Instead, an eruption of magma fuel spouts from the base of the FranXX's neck. The head of the FranXX rolls across the broken earth until it comes to a stop at the base of the hill. Its body stands frozen with its spear held high, with the internal systems locked in place.

The remaining FranXX watches in horror as Delphinium drops the magma-soaked blade, takes a step toward them, and falls to her knees again as the display blinks out.

Inside Delphinium your anger begins to fade, and your heart rate begins to relax. And you realize what you've just done. The cockpit is almost completely dark, but you can see Ichigo slump forward. Soft cries escape her lips as you rush to her.

"Ichigo!" you kneel and lift her chin. "Ichigo, are you alright?! What hurts? How do I help?" She looks into your eyes, revealing something you hadn't expected. Ichigo isn't crying tears of pain. She cries tears of remorse.

"W-We… we..." she blubbers, struggling to speak as her body trembles. "W-We killed th-them." She clings to you and sobs. "Why did we k-kill them?!"

You had no good reason. You wanted to tell yourself that if there was one thing in this world that you had to protect, it was her. They were going to kill you both without a second thought. So, you'd done what anyone acting on instinct would do: you had killed them first.

"They were going to kill you," you whisper. "I don't care!" she shouts, slamming her fists onto your chest as she clings to you. "We didn't have to kill them. We could have done something else! There had to be another way!"

There is a loud crash and the two of you are thrown against the wall. "Guys, where are you?" Hiro's muffled shout barely can be heard over the battle going on outside. "Darling, focus!" Strelitzia snarls. Her comment is followed by another crash, which shakes you both.

"Ichigo," you say, trying to get her to look at you. "Ichigo," you repeat, but she only burrows further into your chest. The emergency power kicks on and Delphinium's internal monitors illuminate the room. She must be lying on her back because all you can see is the sky above.

Suddenly, a shadow looms over you. The FranXX it belongs to enters the frame of your screen and lifts its spear above her head, ready to deliver the final blow. Before she can, a flash of red and white darts across the screen, taking the FranXX with it. Another loud crash follows.

"Ichigo, love," you force her to look at you. "Come back to me. Come back to the sound of my voice. Our friends need us, and I can't do this on my own."

Ichigo goes stiff as a board. She looks up at you with large emerald eyes. "You… you love me?" You blink. "Yes, of course I love you," you answer, glancing from monitor to monitor for threats. "...I love you too," she whispers.

"That's good," you feverishly answer, the joy in your heart dulled only by the battle raging around you. "But we can discuss that later." You pull Ichigo to her feet and drag her to platform. "You said you love me," Ichigo dreamily whispers. "Yes, Ichigo, I did. I also said that our friends are in danger, and, by the way, so are we!"

"You should kiss me," she says as you help her into position. "We don't have time for that, love," you tell her as you take a seat. "Get ready, we're going to have to fight our way out of this."

You pull the triggers extending from Ichigo's waist and initiate your connection. The lights on the spine of her parasite suit glow as they race toward her headdress. The connection establishes and the dials signifying your capacity scores redline, shooting up immediately and stopping on 120. On the console to your right, the words 'Overdrive Active' flash in large block letters, followed by 'Delphinium Hierax'.

Delphinium's eyes snap open, but something feels off to Ichigo. Her connection to Delphinium, and to you, always feels the same way every time you connected. This time, though, it was very similar but not quite right. It's only when she notices that Delphinium is hovering just above the ground that she realizes something about her has changed.

Slots on the lower sides of her forearms have opened to reveal additional micro thrusters, and the large boosters in her heel have been augmented by additional smaller ones. Along the back of her legs, two larger units have appeared below her calves. In addition, the boosters that lined her waist have grown in size while growing more streamlined.

"We can fly…" she whispers in amazement to herself.

However, she has no time to marvel at this discovery as one of the FranXX of the defense squad breaks away from Strelitzia and charges her. With her weapons out of reach, Delphinium has no choice but to use these newfound modifications to defeat her opponent.

The FranXX rushes her, but you both have a plan. Delphinium can feel the added power that the thrusters in her legs and heels have given her, and when the unit is close enough that it can no longer change course, she makes her move.

Firing every thruster she has available to her, Delphinium jumps over the incoming attack, starting a somersault in the air. As she reaches the peak of her jump, she raises one arm to add a twist to the somersault. When she stops flipping, she's facing the back of the other FranXX. The boosters in her right foot fire, and she spins around horizontally to build momentum into a rocket-powered roundhouse kick that slams into the back of the FranXX's head with a resounding crack.

The FranXX stumbles forward, a result of its momentum, and falls to the ground in a heap. Delphinium "lands" from her stunt in a wide crouch with one hand extended to the ground, but finds herself still floating just off the surface. In the aftermath of your newfound abilities, you whisper out loud the only thing that comes to your mind.

"Cool."


	23. Chapter 22-Overwhelmed

**Hello everyone, we're back. Now I usually like to stay out of your way and let you get to reading but I have an announcement specific to FF today. In recent times it has been pointed out that we skirt close to the rules for content here on FF and I wanted to remind you all that Insurrection is available on Wattpad should something happen to the story here. I will do my best to get things up and running here on FF as quickly as possible if that happens but I invite all of you to follow my profile to get notifications in the unfortunate event that the story is removed so that you can see when it has returned.**

 **Now with that dreary bit of information done, please enjoy the latest chapter!**

The two remaining FranXX attached to the S-Planning site finally make it to the top of the hill that serves as their lookout over the facility. While Strelitzia and Delphinium were distracted and fighting with their comrades, they had been ordered to quickly return to the site and request reinforcements. However, what they find is hardly comforting.

The excavator at the site's center has collapsed into itself and the communications dish has been melted into slag. Shortly after, a pink and a purple FranXX step into view, identifying themselves as the culprits. Both are easily recognizable as members of Squad 13, and neither has noticed either of the two atop the lookout. Instead, they seem focused on their task of ransacking the facility.

With the element of surprise on their side, the FranXX descend into the valley toward the unsuspecting raiders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now down two FranXX, the defense squad finds themselves in a predicament. The advantage of numbers they had once possessed has now been almost completely nullified by their opponents, and the tag team of Delphinium and Strelitzia is proving to be incredibly dangerous to go up against. Still, they continue to fight with every ounce of strength they can find in order to protect the S-Planning facility.

Strelitzia ducks under a spear from the defense squad and completes her evasion with a twist into a backflip, placing her squarely behind the attacker. With a snarl she jabs her own weapon forward, piercing clean through the chest plate of the opposing FranXX. The doomed unit lets out a cry, clutching desperately at the wound as her precious magma lifeblood gushes out.

"Nice save," you thank Hiro and Zero Two as Strelitzia joins Delphinium beside one of the other downed enemies, the headless FranXX. "Don't mention it," Hiro replies, "but since when can you two do _that?_ "

"About ten seconds ago," you answer, still in a state of partial disbelief. You had no idea Delphinium was even capable of something like this. Constantly floating just off the ground with her new and sleeker thrusters was one thing, but the crazy aerial move you'd just executed was something that Delphinium should never have been able to physically pull off. "Do either of you know what's going on?" Delphinium asks, finally taking a moment to look over her new form herself.

Before either Hiro or Zero Two can answer, there is a piercing scream over the comms that undoubtedly belongs to Miku. _What the hell? I told everyone not to use the comms!_ The initial confusion is followed by a wave of realization: there are only three inactive FranXX laying around you.

Strelitzia makes this connection as well and both FranXX rocket toward the S-Planning site.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ten minutes earlier**

 _So far so good,_ Argentea tells herself. In the distance, the S-Planning site's defense squad marches over the hill after Delphinium, just as planned. "Good luck guys," Zorome whispers. "Be careful."

"Stand back," Chlorophytum announces. Argentea steps aside as the purple mech places her right arm over her chest before thrusting it back to her side. Her wing slides down into place with a satisfying click and the tips of the fins begin to glow.

Chlorophytum extends her arm and lifts it to be level with her faceplate. She uses her left to brace her other arm and her visor springs to life. "Mitsuru," she prompts quietly. "I've got it," he answers. "Target distance, 880 meters. Wind speed, negligible."

"Firing." Four lances of light spring from Chlorophytum and strike her chosen target instantaneously: the site's communications array. The building and the tower beside it are reduced to scrap by the superheated beams. Mitsuru releases a short breath, clearly satisfied with their work. "That should keep them quiet."

"Alright," Zorome shouts. "Let's go!"

Argentea takes the lead and rushes into the basin. As she runs, she takes a quick stock of the buildings around her, and by extent, what was most likely to be held inside them. The location of the fuel was obvious, as the large spherical containers nearly as tall as a FranXX were hard to miss, but they weren't her immediate priority. Instead, she was looking for food.

The long rectangular building beside the excavator seems to be the best bet. There seemed to be a steady flow of people coming in and out, and its location close to the center of the facility would make perfect sense for a mess hall. So, she decides to make her way there first. Chlorophytum takes a different approach and advances on the building with a large red cross, clearly the site's medical facility.

It takes almost no time whatsoever for her to arrive at her target, and by the time she has the building is completely vacant. With their communications cut off and their defense squad unable to help, it is clear the facility's staff has chosen to hide and let the rampaging FranXX do as they please.

Using her claws, Argentea peels back the building's roof and reveals many rows of tables separated from a large kitchen by wall. "I'm going in," she announces to her partner. Stepping inside the building, she crushes several tables underfoot and kneels before severing her connection to Zorome.

Miku opens her eyes and begins to move from her seated position. By the time she has gained her feet, Zorome is already standing at the door and waiting for her. "Let's hurry," he says, pulling the release. A sharp hissing sound comes from the hatch as the airtight seal is broken.

Miku nods and follows him out. They quickly move down one of Argentea's extended arms and drop to the floor of the mess hall. Glancing around for a few seconds, Miku tugs on Zorome's suit and points to one of the sides of the room.

The pair quickly rush to the spot Miku pointed out, to the door in the wall by the food counter. However, it proves to be locked. "I'll get it," Zorome tells her as he slides over the counter. A moment later the door opens, and she steps inside.

 _This looks like the kitchen back at the mansion,_ Miku thinks to herself as she walks in. _It's not as big, but it's a lot cleaner._ Shaking away the thought, she takes a box from the counter and begins to fill it with as many edible items as she can from the nearby shelves.

Focused too intently on her work, Miku fails to hear the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Don't move!" a voice shouts. Miku freezes, dropping the head of lettuce she'd been holding. "Turn around," the voice commands. "Slowly."

Miku does as instructed, turning to face the woman behind her. She wears the typical uniform issued to all of APE's military, with the typical boots and the typical hat, right down to the typical firearm in her hands.

"Please don't hurt me," Miku whimpers, shaking much more than she wanted. "You're from the squad that's responsible for destroying plantations, aren't you?" the guard asks. "We didn't, we didn't hurt anyone," Miku manages, doing her best to suppress her fear.

There is a clicking sound as the guard pulls back the pistol's hammer. "The order has been given for you to be killed on sight," the woman informs her, her voice devoid of emotion. She takes a step forward. "I am honored to execute Papa's will."

Miku matches her pace, backing up until she's against the wall. "Z-Za…Za…Za…Zorome!"

Out of the corner of her gaze that's riveted on the guard, she sees movement around a nearby refrigerator just before a large circular object smashes into the guard's face. With a groan, she almost instantly collapses to the floor in a heap.

"Miku!" Zorome shouts, rushing out from behind the appliance and dropping the frying pan. "Miku, are you alright?" he pulls her close and she nestles further into his arms. "Y-You sa-saved me," Miku cries loudly at him. "Well, of course I did!" he answers without hesitation. "I'll always save you."

Several minutes pass as Miku cries and Zorome holds her. It takes her a while, but she finally starts to gather herself together and she stops crying. Zorome helps her back to her feet and reaches for the pistol laying on the floor.

"What are you going to do with it?" Miku asks, eyeing the weapon. "Just gonna hold it," he says, before stuffing it in the chest pocket of his uniform. "We need to get the food and get out of here." He offers Miku his hand, which she gingerly takes. "We'll stay together this time."

 _Thank you, Zorome._

The pair return to packing food, but Zorome continues to glance at Miku regularly. She seems to have calmed down, but she's still very obviously a mess on the inside.

 _Was that woman really going to shoot me?_ Miku thinks as she finishes up with a box. _What would I have done if Zorome hadn't saved me?_ She stumbles and drops the box she had just picked up. "Miku!" Zorome drops what he'd been carrying and runs to her. "I'm alright," she whispers. "Just tripped over something."

Zorome doesn't seem satisfied with the answer, but moves to pick up his box anyway. The two of them pile all their boxes by one of Argentea's hands before running them up into her cockpit. Once they're finished after a few minutes, they both make their final trip up their FranXX's outstretched arm.

"Here," the boy offers Miku his hand as she steps into Argentea. "That's all of it. We should get out of here." Miku nods and assumes her position inside the cabin. A moment later her vision is replaced with that of Argentea's as the FranXX comes online.

The dust from the cracked earth is whipped up by the passing breeze as the pigtailed FranXX stands. She hesitates, however, causing Zorome to verbally push her. "Miku, we need to go," he reminds her quietly. "Right," she agrees and takes a step forward.

No sooner has her foot grazed the earth than a spear tip sails past her head, implanting itself in the excavator behind Argentea. The pink FranXX lets out a startled cry and falls backward, crushing what remained of the mess hall.

The line connected to the spear tip is pulled taut and it breaks free from the building. In a matter of seconds it returns to its rightful place in the shaft still held firmly in its wielder's hand. Her assailants, which are revealed to be two standard FranXX, continue to march toward her with their weapons drawn.

"Delphinium and Strelitzia were supposed to take care of them," Zorome whispers. "Does that mean...?" … _that Ichigo and the others are dead?_ Miku thinks to herself as her eyes widen. _No, they couldn't be. They're way too good for that… aren't they?_

"Members of Squad 13," one of the FranXX addresses them. "You will die now."

Her statement is immediately followed by another harpoon shot. Argentea rolls out of the way just in time as it pierces the spot she had been in moments before.

While the first FranXX retrieves its blade, the second engages Argentea. The unit thrusts her spear forward, only for it to be batted away by Argentea's claws.

Argentea backs off, trying to distance herself from her attackers. "Please stop," she mumbles. "We don't want to fight, you idiots!" Zorome shouts through the speakers.

Both FranXX attack simultaneously. The first attempts another jab while her twin makes a large slash. Zorome guides Argentea to sidestep the jab while catching the slash between the claws on her right hand.

"Then die like your friends!" The enemy FranXX presses down even harder and Argentea braces herself to remain standing.

"They wouldn't have lost to weaklings like you!" Zorome rebukes as Argentea pushes off the stalled attack. The FranXX staggers backward, but is replaced by her squadmate.

"You may be able to keep this up for now, but when our squad leader gets here, you're finished. He's the best parasite in the whole world!" one of the standard models shouts. A series of quick jabs are thrown at Argentea, but she manages to dodge all of them. However, the strain from fighting is slowly beginning to show on her.

"Give up! Your squad is dead!" a voice shouts from behind the other FranXX.

With that, something snaps within Miku's already weakened mental state. _No... this can't be happening! There's no way they're dead! If Strelitzia couldn't beat them, then there's no way we can! We're… we're going to die here._

"Miku!" Zorome shouts as Argentea takes a half step forward, nearly tumbling. "What's wrong? Why'd you get so heavy?" The monitor on Miku's headdress flashes, showing that her paracapacity score has suddenly dropped to 63, just 3 points above the minimum requirement for a connection.

"We're going to die," Argentea whimpers, covering her head with her hands to hide. "Zorome, we're going to die."

Zorome's voice grows frantic as he tries to reassure her. "Miku, everything's going to be fine!" he says in a panicked tone as the two FranXX begin to recover from the spectacle. "I don't want to die, Zorome!" Argentea screams as the FranXX throws herself to the ground and hides her face.

"Miku!" Zorome manages to wrest control of Argentea for a moment and forces her to remove her hands. This gives him a perfect view of the two FranXX standing over him. "We _are_ going to die," he whispers.

Suddenly, the FranXX on the left coughs and clutches at her chest. She claws madly at herself before falling over backward. The final defense squad member turns to face their attacker but finds no sign of them.

Jets roar as a lithe blue and white figure somersaults over the confused FranXX. When the figure has just passed over, their heads mere meters apart, her jets fire again. This drives her dual blades into the back of the unsuspecting FranXX and takes them both to the ground.

Argentea opens her eyes to an unfamiliar FranXX facing away from her. The unit is blue and white like Delphinium, but has large thrusters in her heels and smaller ones on her arms and legs. What's more is that she hovers just off the ground with the thrusters in idle instead of standing. "Th-Thank you," she whimpers.

The FranXX turns to face them. Her stern face, green eyes, and a single lock of red hair are so unmistakable that Miku's heart skips a beat when she realizes who stands in front of her.

"I-Ichigo?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you two alright?" you ask as you glance to your shivering teammate. Several seconds pass in complete silence before a member of team Argentea replies. "We're alright," Zorome says, his voice full of shock. "But what happened to you guys?"

"We don't know," Delphinium answers. "But it's how we were able to save you." Ichigo gives them a smile. "D-did you kill them?" Argentea meekly asks. A small core of guilt forms in your chest. "We did." Argentea gasps. "Why?" She sounds on the verge of tears. "Miku..." your tone is soft as you speak to her. "They wanted to hurt you. They were going to kill you. We couldn't let that happen, so we stopped them."

As Delphinium comforts Argentea, Strelitzia opens a line with you. "This one is still alive," indicating the unit that had been stabbed through the chest with her lance. "Then they stay that way," Hiro states. "I don't want to kill anyone else." "I only did it to protect us, Darling," Strelitzia says matter-of-factly. "I know," Hiro replies. "Even if you were doing it, I helped. The reason doesn't make it any easier."

"We can talk about this later," you tell them. "We need to get moving or we'll run the risk of a passing plantation seeing the smoke."

"Everyone," you address the entire squad. "I know we've been through a lot today, but it isn't over yet. Chlorophytum, Argentea, did you get the food and medicine?" Chlorophytum nods. "We have everything we could find," Mitsuru answers. "I'm sorry we weren't there to help," Chlorophytum says as she helps Argentea to her feet. "We had an issue with a guard. We'll be there next time, I promise."

"If we have the food and medicine, all that's left is the fuel," Delphinium announces. "Everyone, fill up from the reserve and then take as much as you can carry. I don't want to do this again any time soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The return trip to the village is nearly silent. When you finally arrive, everyone quickly unloads the stolen supplies in the hangar and makes their way to the manor. Kokoro and Futoshi have been anxiously awaiting your return, and they have dinner ready to go minutes after they greet you. Unfortunately, nobody was really in the mood to talk. Following the meal, the members of Squad 13 gather in the second-floor parlor that overlooks the town.

"Is there some reason everyone so quiet?" Kokoro asks once everyone is situated. "Did something happen?"

"Things… didn't exactly go as planned," you inform her quietly. "What went wrong?" Code 030, or as she was now called, Kana, asks. Nearby, the short haired Kyo, formerly Code 90, shifts uncomfortably. "It must be something pretty bad if it has you shaken up this badly, Code 01– I mean, Ichigo."

"We had to fight the fight the S-Planning site's defense squad," Ichigo answers dejectedly. "You _what?_ " Kyo nearly shouts, jumping to his feet. "We tried distracting them and it didn't work," you tell him. "They tried to kill us," Zero Two says, looking out the nearby window. The mood in the room immediately darkens.

"So, you incapacitated them?" Kana tries to direct the conversation. You shake your head. "You mean you _killed_ them...?" Kokoro's voice breaks and tears form in her eyes. She looks to each of you in turn for confirmation. Zorome and Miku refuse to meet her gaze. Hiro takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, and closes it again.

Kokoro turns to you, sitting beside Ichigo on a couch. "You killed them?" she repeats, her eyes begging you to say it isn't true. "I'm sorry, Kokoro," Ichigo's voice is melancholy. "If there had been another way, we would have done it. I threw up after we did it. I still want to throw up."

Kokoro's heart breaks before you and she hides herself in Futoshi's embrace. "You're sure there wasn't another way?" Kana asks sternly. You continue to stare distantly at Kokoro. "There may have been," Hiro finally joins the conversation, "but we didn't have the time to find it. Papa has ordered we be killed on sight and the defense squad wasn't hesitating." Zero Two moves to stand closer to Hiro. "We pretended to be hurt," she picks up. "They acted like they were going to help us, and then tried to kill us. They deserve what they got."

Kyo's brows furrow as he notices your clenched fist. "(Y/N), surely you don't agree with that." "You're damn right I do," you pound your fist against the coffee table. "But–" "They tried to kill Ichigo," you growl, causing him to fall silent. "So I killed them. I had no choice, Ichigo didn't have control. And I'd do it again to keep any of you safe."

"You saved us too," Zorome admits. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, Miku and I wouldn't be here." The previously mentioned girl sits in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. She had barely eaten at dinner and has spoken even less than the meager amount of food she had eaten.

"There wasn't anything you could do?" Futoshi asks while still comforting Kokoro.

"You don't get it, do you?" Mitsuru angrily says to Futoshi. "They didn't have a choice. It's just like fighting the Klaxosaurs. If something tries to kill you, you try to kill it right back. When Ikuno and I were getting the medicine–" he pauses, seeming to have remembered something, and stops to address Kana. "Sorry, we found the antihistamine. Now we should have enough for 423 to last several weeks." The ex-squad leader lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Anyway," he resumes. "Ikuno and I had trouble with a guard too. He shot at me three times before she could help." "I don't like it either," Ikuno agrees. "However, it's what we have to do to keep ourselves safe. This time we screwed up. In the future, we'll be better prepared and have ways to disable a FranXX instead of killing it. Today we didn't."

The room is quiet for several minutes as everyone stays still, lost in thought. Finally, it is Zorome who speaks. "I have a question. What happened to Delphinium? You _really_ looked a lot different. Seriously, you were even able to fly." Everyone looks to you and Ichigo for an explanation.

"We don't know," you answer truthfully. Ichigo nods and continues. "Before the squad leader fell we were barely holding our own, then (Y/N) and I tried to do different things at the same time and we locked up. I remember a pain in my side and my body feeling like it was on fire before I lost my connection to Delphinium," Ichigo explains. "I was so scared. (Y/N) tried to calm me down after we disconnected, but if Strelitzia hadn't been there…" "When we finally reconnected, our paracapacity scores were maxed out." You intentionally omit your hasty declaration of love, but given the wide-eyed look on Ichigo's face she has finally remembered it. Her hand snakes its way into yours on the cushion as you finish. "And after that, we realized that we were floating."

"Floating?" Futoshi's tone betrays his confusion. "Delphinium looked different too," Zorome adds. "She was incredible," Miku mumbles, her first contribution to the conversation. "So strong and brave." Zorome's eyes perk up momentarily as Miku speaks, but it quickly fades when she returns to hiding in a ball.

"How did we look?" you ask, completely unaware of what the transformation had done.

"It was really cool!" Zorome says enthusiastically. "You guys had a ton of extra thrusters. There were smaller ones coming out of your arms and legs, and the ones already on your legs got a lot bigger."

"It's called 'Overdrive,'" Zero Two says as she answers Zorome's initial question. "When pilots achieve perfect synchronization, their FranXX unlocks its true form. Only our FranXX can do it, the standard models don't have the ability."

"Zero Two," Hiro tilts his head to the side, "how do you know that?" She shrugs. "Because I've seen it before," she replies, but offers no further details.

"How did we activate it, then?" Ichigo asks. "Like I said," the pink-haired girl repeats. "The pilots have to be in perfect sync with each other and the FranXX. It usually means they're feeling the same strong emotion." Your friends all adopt looks of either confusion or wonder. "Like being mad or scared?" Ikuno asks as she ravenously watches Zero Two spilling the details regarding the Overdrive system. Zero Two examines the tips of her hair. "Anger, fear, resolve, any will do as long as it's mutual." She stops playing with the pink strands and shoots a glance at you and Ichigo. "Even love."

 _So that must have been what did it,_ you tell yourself. _When I told Ichigo I loved her, we both felt the same strong emotion. Then when we connected to Delphinium, that shared feeling caused her to transform._

Zorome shifts his weight to one side then the other. "And you're saying any of us can do it?" Zero Two glances to him and nods. "Well, then we should figure out how to," Mitsuru states. "If we all get a power boost like Delphinium did, we could take on nearly any opponent without worrying about getting hurt."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kokoro says tentatively. "If you try forcing something, it usually doesn't go the way you want it to." "She's right," Ichigo says. "I'm not sure how (Y/N) and I made it happen, but if we all wait, I'm sure we'll each figure it out on our own. I mean, it's probably different for each pair, right?"

"That's a good point," Hiro agrees. After he finishes speaking, Zero Two yawns and wraps herself around his arm. "I'm tired, Darling, let's go to bed." Hiro nods in agreement.

You stand up. "I think it's best that we all turn in early, after how today went." There is a general murmur of agreement, and one by one people begin to leave the room. You notice that Zero Two, despite being the one to bring up the idea of sleeping, is waiting in the exact spot she'd just been in.

Before leaving, Kana approaches Ichigo, who is still sitting beside you. "Thank you for allowing me to rest in your bed while I was recovering," she bows. "I'm doing much better now, and I'll be able to sleep in the other room with my squadmates." "You're sure?" Ichigo asks with a hint of concern. A strand of Kana's deep purple hair falls across her face and she tucks the nearly black piece back behind her ear. "Yes. Your hospitality was more than kind, but I have taken advantage of it for too long."

"Have you decided if you'll stay?" you ask before she has the chance to leave. "From how I see it," Kyo says as he joins the conversation, "we really don't have much of a choice. Both our plantations were destroyed and we've been missing for two weeks. If we went back now, Papa would just go and throw us away for being failures."

"It has been surprisingly… nice, these last two weeks," Kana admits. "Not having to fight Klaxosaurs every day and worry about our squad's survival defies description. It's like a weight has been lifted from our shoulders that we didn't know we were carrying."

"Do your squads agree with you?" Ichigo's hope is uncontained as she speaks. "We've talked to them individually," Kana replies. She looks to Kyo, and seeing his unchanged expression, continues. "They appreciate everything you've done for us. So, if you'll have us, we will stay here with you."

Ichigo can barely contain her smile. "We'd like that very much." "Right," Kyo coughs and adjusts his collar. "I'll be off then." Kana chuckles a little bit at his stiff exit and bids you farewell.

"Took them long enough," Zero Two says while she pushes herself off the wall. "So, what is it you wanted to say?" you cut straight to the point. "You clearly know more about the Overdrive system than you let on, if the look you gave us is anything to go by."

The pink-haired girl adopts a playful grin. "I might. But _you_ first." She points at your hand still intertwined with Ichigo's. "You told her you loved her, didn't you?"

It is very fortunate that everyone except for Hiro and Zero Two has left the room at this point. Ichigo turns bright red and your throat runs dry as you desperately try to respond. The room is filled with the sound of Zero Two's laughter, and you and Ichigo separate on the couch.

"Alright, Zero Two," Hiro takes her hand and begins to lead her out of the room. "If you're just going to laugh at them, then we should go to bed."

"We should too," you tell Ichigo while looking in her direction after they've left. "Yeah," she nervously agrees. Awkwardly, you take her hand and the two of you walk down the halls to your now-vacant room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a word is spoken by you or Ichigo on the way to your room. Your mouth may be still, but your mind is working overtime trying to decide what you'll say in the conversation that is bound to happen once you've reached your destination.

Finally, you reach the door. It opens on the first try, revealing the silken screen in the corner of the room shining a brilliant white. The moon lies just over the balcony's rail, and it casts bright light over the room, even reaching the queen-sized bed. You step back and allow Ichigo to enter first.

She makes her way over to the dresser and pulls out the second drawer. You take up a position leaning against the doorframe after gently closing it. From the drawer, Ichigo withdraws her nightgown. She appraises it momentarily, then steps behind the screen.

"So, about today," she says, now that there is a barrier between you. "...What about it?" you ask. An annoyed huff can be heard from the other side of the screen. "I think that we should talk more about what happened," Ichigo continues.

"Which part?" you inquire. "The one where I killed two parasites because they hurt you, or the part where I said that one thing?" Ichigo's head sticks out from the side of the screen, so that you can see her eyes looking directly at you. "When you said that one thing. Did you mean it?"

You look her square in the eye. "I meant it." Your partner's pupils grow wide and if you could see the rest of her face, you're sure she'd be blushing. "So… what does that mean for us then?" "It shouldn't really mean much as far as I can tell," you answer. "You _had_ to know that's how I felt. I mean, I'm absolutely terrible at hiding it. I've put you first since the day we met. What matters most to me is your safety and happiness. Nothing in this world will ever cause that to change."

Ichigo steps out from behind the screen wearing the nightgown. It's different from the one she'd brought along from Plantation 13. It has a pink material exposing her arms, shoulders, and legs to the lower thigh. She blushes slightly, and her hands play with the frills at the hemline.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" she asks. "What do you mean?" you shoot back. "Saying I matter more than anything else," she whispers. "I don't know what to say or how to feel when you do that." "Nana did always tell us to be honest," you smile. "My mind's a mess, though," she admits. "I feel terrible about what we did today, but I can't help being happy. We killed people, but all I can think about is what happened in Delphinium."

"Try not to think about it then," you tell her. "Just say the first thing that comes to mind when you close your eyes." Ichigo closes her eyes and breathes in. "I want you to say it to me again." You grin. "Say _what?_ " you ask, despite having a solid notion. She looks up at you for the first time after leaving the safety of the screen. "What you said to bring me back."

You push off the door and take several steps toward her, stopping just in front. Taking her hands gingerly in your own, you look her in the eye and smile. "I love you."

Ichigo melts, the tension in her shoulders releasing as they slouch back. Her face twists into a goofy grin and she begins to quietly chuckle. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me." "Maybe I should have said it sooner," you confess. "I just didn't wa–" A finger on your lips keeps you from saying anything else. "All I care about," Ichigo tells you, "is that you said it now."

The two of you are now only inches apart so you take advantage of the situation and kiss Ichigo. The kiss is long and slow, and it helps you go that extra step to comfort her. Finally, when the kiss is broken, you chuckle to yourself. "I think that should answer the rest of your questions." "Yeah," Ichigo whispers. "Why don't you get ready for bed?"

You nod and she steps away. You loosen your belt and untuck your shirt. Pulling it over your head, you fold the article quickly and place it in the dresser. From the mirror mounted on the dresser's top, you can see Ichigo watching and waiting patiently on the bed. "Didn't realize I'd have an audience," you chuckle. "If it bothers you, you can always go behind the screen," Ichigo chirps. "I was more concerned about _you_ ," you tell her as you remove your trousers.

"You sleep like that?" she asks. "Well, I could put on a shirt if it bothers you," you suggest. "No, it's fine," Ichigo quickly corrects herself.

By the time you have reached the bed, she has already pulled back to covers and is sitting on the left side. You intentionally walk to that side and stand over her. "What if I wanted this side?" "I was here first," she answers without missing a beat. "And you said you wanted to make me happy, right? So that means you won't mind."

"I'll have to be more careful what I say around you from now on, love," you tell her, walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down. No sooner have you done so than a pair of arms wrap themselves around you. Her soft hair tickles your upper back. "Please, don't stop calling me that." You shoot her an intentionally confused look, though she can't see it. "Oh? Why's that?" you smile. "Because I want to hear you say you love me all the time," her muffled voice comes from behind.

"Alright," you say, kicking your legs onto the bed and sweeping Ichigo up. "(Y/N)!" she giggles, now laying on top of you. "You know, this is kind of comfy. I might just sleep here." "Do you want me to suffocate?" you ask in a muffled tone. "No," Ichigo pouts and slides off you. Instead, she curls up against your chest. "This is just as good." Chuckling to yourself, you agree with her. "Better," you say, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer still.

Ichigo lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. "I love you," she whispers, turning her head to face your chest. You kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 23- To Become Strong

You walk down one of the hallways in the manor atop the hill. Very suddenly, your shirt catches on something. When you turn to fix it, you find that it wasn't caught on some _thing_ so much as some _one_. Two fingers have a firm hold on you, and upon following them you find the rest of an arm disappearing behind a nearby door.

You stand still for a moment waiting to see what will happen. The door opens another inch and the tugging on your shirt resumes. You sigh loudly. "Alright, I'm coming," you say and open the door.

The room is dimly lit with only a single lamp by the bed turned on. It illuminates the room enough so that you are able to recognize its occupant, who is now sitting on the floor against the bed. Over her knees, the girl's puffy blue-green eyes peer at you and her face is almost as red as her hair from crying.

"Miku," you say, letting her know that you've entered. "You stopped me just now, didn't you?" She nods. Recalling the events of yesterday and how poorly she'd been coping with them, you soften your voice. The floor creaks as you walk over to kneel beside her. "What is it you need?"

Miku doesn't move and her voice is barely even a whisper. "Thank you for saving me yesterday." Your eyes soften as well as you look at her. "Do you remember what I said last night?" you ask her. She shakes her head. _Of course she doesn't, she probably doesn't remember what_ anyone _said._

"I said thaT I'd always watch out for my friends," you answer the question gently. "I hate it," Miku says in response, this time in a loud and firm voice. You cock your head in confusion. "Hate what, exactly?" Miku refuses to look you in the eye. "Being like... this."

"What do you mean, 'like this?'" you ask. "There's nothing 'wrong' with you. Are you hurt?" She shakes her head. "Being weak, always scared, having to be protected," Miku finally looks at you and admits how she truly feels. "A burden."

You take a deep breath and gather your thoughts. "You aren't a burden, Mi–" "Yes, I am!" she shouts back, much to your surprise. "I'm not good at anything. I can't even protect myself, and I put other people in danger because of it! Zero Two would have _died_ if you didn't save her when her hand got crushed. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see that the ceiling was weak, and she saved me. Yesterday a guard would have killed me if Zorome hadn't knocked her out, and then I froze against the other squad. Zorome tried to fight them but I dragged him down." Tears once again flow freely on her cheeks and she hides her face. "I'm worthless."

You are somewhat taken aback by Miku's words, but not as much as you could be. _I hate to admit it, but she does have a reason to feel like this. Looking at recent events, she hasn't done the best when she's been under pressure. So now she's wallowing in a hole of guilt and self-pity._

While you're still in thought, Miku continues. "I want to be strong, like you. You're always so confident and you never hesitate. If I could be like that, then no one would have to protect me anymore."

 _I didn't realize she thought so highly of me. And now it's clear she hasn't said these things to anyone else. She came to me, so that makes it my responsibility to help her._

"You can be," you say aloud. Miku takes a sharp breath. "I can?" "Yes," you nod. "I can teach you to be like me, but it won't be easy." Miku shoots up from against the bed to her knees, putting her on eye level with you. "If you can teach me not to be a burden anymore then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Are you sure?" you ask. "It will involve a ton of physical training and I won't take it easy on you because you're a girl." Miku gives you a hard look. "I want to be strong. No matter how hard it is, I won't give up," she replies. "Then, as of now, you'll do what I say," you tell her. Miku nods. "Good," you resume. "We'll start tomorrow at first light. If you aren't up, I'll wake you."

You stand and make your way to the door, stopping to look back at Miku. She's smiling. It seems hard for her and it will likely be short-lived, but now she has an opportunity to help herself. And it shows.

You exit the room and continue toward breakfast. _I hope this works. If it doesn't, she'll be a liability to whatever missions she joins._ You amend your first thought. _This will work, I'll make sure of it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, you wake before the sun has risen with Ichigo still in your arms. Carefully, you climb out of bed so as not to wake her before you proceed to dress. Once you've finished, you walk back to the bed and plant a tender kiss on the sleeping angel's cheek. Ichigo seems to smile in her sleep and grips the pillow tighter.

You proceed down the hall toward Miku's room. It's still rather dark in the manor at this time of day. You may have discovered that the generators in the military installation were tied to the village's power grid, but in order to conserve the limited magma fuel on hand it was decided to avoid using electricity outside of cooking, bathing, and in the evenings after the sun had gone down. In the mornings, you had to either try your best with the small amount of light that was available or light a candle.

When you finally reach the door to Miku's room, you are unsurprised to see no light coming from under the crack. Miku's room was one of the interior ones, which meant that it would remain almost pitch black until the hallway was well-lit. As a result, it would be easy for her to continue sleeping well past the deadline of first light that you had given her the day before.

You take a moment to consider your options. _I could wait for her, but that would defeat the purpose of getting up this early. If I pound on the door, I'll wake her up… but also everyone else nearby. I guess that really only leaves one thing._ You try the door. The handle turns and the door swings ever so slightly inward.

"Miku," you say loud enough that she should be able to hear you, but not enough that it would disturb any of the others. "Miku, are you awake?" Several seconds pass and you are met only with silence.

"Miku," you continue, hoping she'll hear. "I'm coming in." The room is smaller than the one you share with Ichigo, possibly one of the servant's quarters, but Miku has made the space her own. Which is to say, her things are strewn all about the room. Articles of clothing hang from the chairs, the desk is covered by her makeup, and a small glass square is propped up in the corner to be used as a mirror. The strangest thing, though, are the clothes that you are positive she must have found in the dresser. They are a simple black and white uniform that confirms your earlier theory that this was indeed the maid's room.

In the center of all this clutter, clearly searching for something, is Miku. You are equal parts shocked and impressed. S _he's not just awake, but nearly finished getting ready. Has she ever even gotten up this early before? I don't remember it… show's_ _how serious she must have been yesterday._

"Ahem," you cough to announce your presence. "Just a second," Miku tells you, biting the hair tie on her wrist. After a moment she manages to tame her curly hair and ties it back in a single ponytail. "There," she sounds pleased with herself and stands to greet you. Miku has chosen the appropriate attire for today's training, with a white t-shirt and blue shorts, plus a pair of tennis shoes. You're tempted to tell Miku that the look suits her.

"Good morning," she says in a cheery voice. "Good morning," you repeat. "I'm surprised to see you up this early. I was positive I'd have to drag you out of bed." Miku narrows her eyes and cocks her hip. "I can get up when I want to, you know." "Then let's not waste time," you tell her and make for the door, showing you aren't interested in having a conversation here. "We're burning daylight."

Miku runs out the door and falls in step with you. "What are we doing first?" she asks eagerly. "Running," you answer. "Alright!" she cheers. "I'll show you just how fast I am!" You quickly laugh a little to yourself. "Do that and you'll never finish," you chastise her. Miku's head tilts to the side. "But you said…" "I said we were _running_ , not racing," you inform her. "Today, we're going to do a lot of different things. My goal is to push you to your limits, so that way I know how to best help you."

By now the two of you have reached the manor's front door. The old wood creaks as it opens, revealing the rising sun in the east. "It's really pretty," Miku whispers, mesmerized by the array of colors. "It is," you agree, "but stay focused. I don't want you falling behind." With that, you take off jogging down the hill toward the village.

It takes no time at all for Miku to catch you. "Where are we going?" she asks. "A lap around the town, maybe two," you answer. "Then to the beach." A look of hesitation moves over her face. "That… sounds like a lot." Miku's determination seems to waiver for a moment, but she quickly recovers. "Welcome to test one," you smile. "Stamina."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later you finally come to a rest at the beach. Miku, panting for air and some three hundred feet behind you, drops to the sand. You make your way over to her and check to make sure she's alright. "You going to live?" You're met with silence for a few seconds. "I'm… fine…" she says between breaths. "You've got five minutes," you inform her. "Then we're moving on."

After seven minutes have passed, as you were feeling generous, Miku stands and slowly makes her way over to you. In that time, you've drawn a box in the sand that is roughly fifteen feet by fifteen feet. "What is this for?" she asks. "Part two," you answer. "Combat."

Miku's expression goes from mild curiosity to fear. "You want me to fight you?" her voice quivers as she speaks. "Kind of," you reply before indicating to the square. "Step inside." Miku hesitantly puts one foot over the line and looks to you. Seeing that you don't move, she pulls her other foot across as well.

"I don't want us to fight," you explain. "I want you to try and force me out of the ring. You can punch, kick, or do whatever else you have to do to get me out. I won't be trying to do the same to you, instead I'll defend myself and stay in the ring as long as possible."

"I'm not sure I want to do this," Miku mumbles. "I thought you wanted to get stronger," you look her in the eye. "We can get you into peak physical condition, but it won't mean a thing if you can't fight. Once you can, the confidence you desire will follow. Now," you adopt a defensive stance, "come at me with everything you've got."

Miku doesn't budge. "I said, come at me with everything you've got!" you yell. "I don't know how," she admits dejectedly. "Then just do what feels right," you tell her. "I don't think you have even a remote chance of winning this, but I want to see what you're capable of. Act as though I'm your enemy."

Miku shakes her head. "Right, my enemy." The words have barely left her mouth when she rushes you. All it takes is a simple sidestep and you evade her. You let out a sigh. "Please tell me you didn't think that would actually work."

Miku only huffs and attempts to tackle you. You move out of the way again, but this time deliver a soft knock to her temple with your hand. "Hey, that hurt!" Miku shouts. "You said you wouldn't hit me." "If you're going to leave yourself open then I may as well prove another point," you scold her. "You aren't thinking about what you're doing at all. Look where I'm standing."

Miku pauses and notices that you are standing in one of the corners. "You're trapped," she says. "That's right," you agree. "This is the third time I've stood in the corner, but you never even looked." Miku positions herself so that you are locked in the corner as she advances.

"Good," you say, before you step out of the ring. "Why'd you do that?" Miku asks. "Because I saw what I wanted from you," you reply. "I'm going to teach you how to fight, in body and mind. That was mind. You have to think about what you're doing and pick your battles."

You motion for her to come closer. She does. "I want you to hit me," you tell her. A look of shock runs through her eyes. "Hit you?" You nod once. "Yes, as hard as you can," you clarify. Miku remains unsure but lets out a grunt and punches you in the gut.

You wince, but in truth the blow wasn't even enough to really hurt, much less knock the wind out of you. "You hit like a girl," you groan. "I _am_ a girl!" Miku yells back. "Wrong," you snap your knuckle against her temple. "You're a woman now. We don't have the luxury of being kids anymore. So, if you're going to hit me..." you lean down so that your faces are inches apart. "Hit me like you mean it."

Miku snorts and brings her knee up to your stomach. You double over and Miku stands triumphantly over you. However, this gives you the opening you wanted. In a single motion you tackle her to the ground and capture her right arm between your legs. Having no idea what you're doing, Miku is helpless as your pull her hand to your chest and arc your back.

Miku's eyes fill with fear as pain shoots through her arm and she struggles. "Don't," you tell her. She continues to fight you. "Miku," your voice is soothing but firm, and she ceases her attempt to break free. "Don't fight this, you'll only get yourself hurt," you continue. "Right now, if you try to move too much, it will snap your arm. Stay calm." Tears are now streaming down Miku's face as she fights through the pain.

Knowing you want to get this over quickly before she loses her composure, you tell her what to do next. "Now, tap out." She winces as she tries to talk. "I-I don't know what that means," Miku groans. "Tap my leg with your free hand twice," you order her. In an instant two quick raps can be felt against your right leg. You release Miku's hand and relax your grip.

Miku curls into a ball while she nurses her arm. "Why did you do that?" She looks up at you with tears and eyes that say you've betrayed her trust. "I'm sorry," you kneel beside her. "I just wanted to see if you could stay calm." You give her head a slight pat. "You did well. You fought through the pain and confusion and did what I told you. You also learned a valuable lesson." "What's that?" she asks. "If I ever go too far, all you have to do is tap me twice and I'll stop. I'm here to make you better at this. I don't want to hurt you."

Miku nods and slowly stands. "Let's do it again." "Miku we don't have to-" She cuts you off. "This is what it takes for me to be strong, right?" Despite the sand in her hair, bags under her eyes, and the bruises already forming on her arm, Miku gives you a smile. "I can do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the sun is close to its highest point, you and Miku finally stop her training for the day. So far, her determination has remained strong. You're very optimistic about her future. Miku may be a bit tentative now, but all the potential was already there, and all that was left was for you to just draw it out.

The two of you are making the turn onto the main road leading to the manor when you notice a strange sound. "Do you hear that?" you ask Miku. She cranes her head to listen. "No," she gives you a quizzical look before changing her mind. "Wait, yeah, I do. It sounds like–" "Aircraft," you grab her wrist and sprint up the road.

By the time you have reached the front door the sound has grown much louder, and several members of your party have come rushing out to meet you. Multiple cries of warning are given but one drowns out the rest. "(Y/N)!" Kokoro shouts. "There's a dropship!"

Mere moments after Kokoro stops speaking, Zero Two comes running down the grand staircase with a rifle in hand. Ichigo and Hiro are right behind her bearing similar armaments. Ichigo rushes to you and takes the revolver hanging from her side, offering it to you. You accept it, verify it's loaded, and turn toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Kana demands. "Protecting ourselves," Zero Two answers. "Don't get trigger happy, Zero Two," you warn her. "They might not know we're here, so there's no need to fire prematurely." "Fine," she snorts. "But if they land, I'll kill them all."

The next several minutes seem to tick by in slow motion. Kana and Kyo take anyone unwilling or unable to fight and lead them further into the house. Miku hesitates for a moment, giving you a conflicted look, but ultimately follows.

The dropship lands in the park some half a mile from the manor in the middle of town. Without any optics for the rifles, you are unable to make out any details of the landing party, so you wait in silence.

Another ten minutes pass and Zero Two lets out a hiss. "What is it?" Hiro asks. "There's three of them headed this way," she answers from her perch on the second floor. "Don't shoot unless you have to," Ichigo tries to restrain her bloodlust. "They may go a different way." You keep talking, hoping it'll help placate her. "The rest of us can't see as well as you either," you include.

Two minutes later, the three figures turn the corner and begin up the road to the manor. "I don't believe it," Zero Two whispers. "What?" Mitsuru demands. Zero Two's voice jumps several octaves. "It's the Doctor."

Sure enough, one of the figures seems to lean on a wooden cane as he walks. On his right is a woman with long red hair in an APE officer's uniform. The man to his left has a strong build and short grey hair, also wearing an officer's uniform.

"Nana…" you whisper, drawing the attention of those around you. "Nana?" they ask incredulously. "And Hachi," you confirm. "I thought they died?" Ikuno questions. "You know, when Plantation 13 was destroyed." "Must have been a lie," you state, standing from your position crouched at a window and walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo fails to hide her concern as her voice cracks. "To talk to them," you answer. "If it's Doctor Franxx, Nana, and Hachi, we may be able to convince them to help us. At worst, we should be able to make them leave us alone." Hiro doesn't look convinced. "What are you basing that on?" he asks. "A hunch," you reply. "I don't have time to explain. Just trust me."

"Zero Two!" you yell up to your compatriot. "If they try something then you can shoot, but not before." She glances down at you. "Understood," she growls, pulling back on the charging handle and slamming a round home into the chamber.

"I'm coming with you!" Ichigo rushes to your side. Unsurprising, but cute. "I'd rather you didn't," you tell her. Ichigo looks hurt. "Why not?" You give her a confident smile. "A number of reasons, mostly your safety." She quickly gives you a look. "I appreciate it," Ichigo says, taking your hand and matching your stride, "but I'm going and that's final." There are several snorts and a "she told you" thrown out from behind you, but you ignore them. "Alright then," you concede, "just let me go first." Ichigo nods and you step outside.

The midday sun bears down from above as you and Ichigo wait for the trio to finish the final leg of their journey, up the path under the awning. A million questions run through your mind. _How did they find us? Why are there only three of them?_ You suppress the uncertainty and wait patiently, your left hand intertwined with Ichigo's and the right… holding the revolver at your side.

Nana, Hachi, and Doctor Franxx are all expressionless as they come to a halt twenty or so feet from the from the front door. The old man huffs, leaning against the cane and taking a moment to catch his breath after the trek up hill. Then he speaks.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Doctor Franxx smiles. "It took far longer to find you children then I had originally anticipated. This village is over seven hundred miles from where you abandoned Plantation 13. A rather lengthy journey."

"What is it you want, Doctor?" you ask. "To talk, of course," his grin widens. "Why else would I have come here?" "To kill us?" Ichigo suggests. "Come now, dear," the scientist almost sounds disappointed. "If I had wanted that, would there have been any reason for me to come at all? I could have simply told Papa that I'd found the location of the rogue parasites and washed my hands of the matter."

"Now," he straightens his collar. "Can we put away the firearms? They are making poor Nana nervous." "Alright," you say as you holster the revolver. "I'm afraid I was hoping _everyone_ would," he states. "Code 326, 196, 016," he points to each of their hiding places in turn. "You can all come out."

 _How could he even see them?_ you ask yourself. The sun was glaring in the direction of the manor and casting its reflection off the windows. _That should have been more than enough to hide their positions._

"You forgot me, Doctor." A figure rises from an ornamental bush behind Hachi. "I certainly did _not_ forget you, my dear," Doctor Franxx turns around to address Zero Two. "Code 016's presence was more than enough to confirm you were here. I simply couldn't find you. Well done." Zero Two huffs, seemingly unimpressed by the compliment.

Meanwhile, Ichigo cocks her brow and glances up at you. You reply with a slight shrug of your shoulders. The last you'd seen of Zero Two she was still on the second floor. How she managed to sneak behind Nana, Hachi, and Doctor Franxx without them noticing you have no idea, but the doctor is right. It _was_ impressive.

"On to business then," Doctor Franxx continues. "What is it you want, Doctor?" you ask. "The same thing as you," he answers. "To create a world free of APE." You allow a hint of puzzlement to show on your face. "I'm afraid you're mistaken," you correct him. "We don't desire a world without APE. All we want is to be allowed to live out our lives as we choose."

Doctor Franxx spreads his arms. "They are one and the same. Do you really think that APE will allow you to stay here? The only reason you have been allowed to live thus far is that you are a minor concern compared to the Klaxosaurs." He pauses momentarily. "Do you know what order was issued after Plantations 26 and 56 were destroyed?"

Hachi speaks for the first time. "Squad 13, their accomplices in Squads 26 and 56, and any others responsible for the destruction of APE property or endangerment of its citizens are to be executed on sight."

"We already knew that," you inform them. "Some parasites tried to kill us two days ago." Doctor Franxx's lip curls in amusement. "You were raiding their facility." "My point is that we handled it," you retort. "We've survived over a month on our own."

Doctor Franxx taps his cane against the cobblestone. "And what would you do if they found you here? Could you handle that?" He allows a moment for his words to sink in before continuing. "What you have accomplished so far is beyond impressive considering your upbringing, but don't forget how you got here. You were one of _my_ test teams. You possessed the knowledge needed to attempt this, let alone the freedom to pursue it, because of this. All I am asking for is a little gratitude."

"With all due respect," Ichigo takes a step forward, "our accomplishments have been our own. We appreciate whatever role you played, but we don't owe you anything." Nana sighs, exasperated. "Children, please, we just want to help." Zero Two scoffs. "Should have said that from the start."

"So, you want to help," you run with the idea. "And what kind of help is it you can provide?" "A great many things," Doctor Franxx strokes his chin. "Resources, for one thing, enough that you wouldn't need to conduct any more of those foolish raids. I'm sure that your FranXX are in need of repair as well. You may not want to use them, but you still need them, am I correct?"

"We can't field any of the standard models from Squad 26 or Squad 56," you admit with an annoyed sigh. The bearded man doesn't hesitate to pounce. "You wouldn't need to. I have already taken care of everything." Ichigo eyes him wearily. "What do you mean, 'taken care of everything?'" she asks.

"My personal facility boasts a construction yard capable of producing a fully operational FranXX in less than 36 hours," the doctor crows. "And the facilities here at Haven are more than sufficient to care for up to thirty."

"How did you know about that?" Hiro asks, now standing in the doorway behind you. "My boy," the old man's tone sweet as honey, "this village was built over the base beneath our feet. I know more about it and this area than you do." "And why is that?" Hiro challenges. "Because I was here when it was built," the doctor answers.

"That's impossible," a voice says from behind you. "That would make you over three hundred years old." Ikuno steps into the light, a surprised glint in her eyes. Beneath his coat, the scientist flexes his mechanical arm. The whirring of the artificial piece serves as a reminder of who you are talking to as Franxx chuckles. "Three hundred years, eh, has it been that long already?"

 _This man designed three hundred foot tall machines of war that interface with the human body and mind. Keeping himself alive using similar technology must have been easy._ You study the man's mechanical eye and the mask covering half of his face. _I wonder, how much of his original body is left?_

Doctor Franxx adjusts his collar. "Anyway, we are getting off topic. This location will suffice for keeping your FranXX in working order and will allow for the production of more should you manage to gather the resources. However, based on your comment, Code 016, I can only assume you knew that."

The ancient man begins walking toward you, stopping just before the front step. "We've discussed this long enough. You know what I have to offer and what I want. We can help each other to further our goals, or we can go it alone and risk accomplishing nothing."

"We'll consider it," you say. "On one condition, that we save as many parasites as we can. They don't deserve to suffer under APE any more than we did." Doctor Franxx snorts derisively. "Of course, of course," he readily agrees. "What good would having a world free of APE be if there was no one here to live in it?"

He extends his good hand. "We have a deal?"

You glance to your left. Ichigo, Hiro, and Ikuno all bear similar looks of optimism. On your right, Mitsuru and Zero Two remain skeptical. Zero Two in particular eyes the man as if he could kill you all in the next moment. Over Doctor Franxx's shoulder, Nana's eyes glisten and her fingers are laced just below her chin as if she were begging. Hachi's expression is as stern as ever, but even then, you think you can see the slightest crack in his exterior.

Ichigo gives your left hand a squeeze.

You sigh and step forward.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Deal."


	25. Chapter 24- Unexpected Allies

"Excellent," Doctor Franxx smiles, shaking your hand happily. "Now that we're working together, there are a great many things we should discuss. Shall we go inside?"

"Forgive us, doctor," you say, "but we aren't ready to invite you into our home just yet." A hint of amusement appears in his eyes. "Ah," the man nods in understanding. "That is to be expected, of course. Might I propose my own home, then?" He gestures to the small dropship in the park.

 _Well, that's unexpected._

"How do we know we can trust you not to turn us over to APE?" Zero Two growls. "Nana will remain here with those that stay behind," the scientist responds all too eagerly. "She's been worried sick about you children since your escape." Nana's eyes shoot up in surprise. "Doctor!" she protests. "Why lie?" the old man asks, giving Nana a questioning look. "You _have_ worried about them. I distinctly remember Hachi having to explain that'd they left because you were too busy crying." Nana's face flushes with color and she averts her eyes from those of you on the porch. "Besides," Dr. Franxx concludes, "you want to be here with them. You'll be happy, they'll be happy, and you'll stop mothering me. Everyone wins."

About the time Doctor Franxx begins his lecture to Nana, you hear footsteps coming from within the manor. As he finishes, a voice cries out from behind you. "Nana!" A flash of red and white jets between you and Zero Two as Miku throws her arms around your former caretaker. "Nana! They told us Plantation 13 was destroyed. We thought you and Hachi died because we left!"

Despite her previous objection, Nana naturally returns to her former self in an instant. "There, there," she says while she strokes Miku's hair gently. "I'm sorry we worried you. Hachi and I are both fine."

"Hachi!" Kokoro blows past you and embraces the taller man. Hachi looks equal parts uncomfortable and unsure of how to react in this situation. From the time you'd known him, he'd never been good at showing emotion... or handling those that were prone to it, for that matter. After glancing around for several seconds and seeing that Kokoro shows no signs of releasing him, he gingerly pats her shoulder.

The doctor grins from ear to ear, signaling his pleasure with how the situation has turned out. "It's settled then. Hachi, you shall stay as well." For the first time ever, Hachi shows either fear or confusion. You can't decide which as he stands there, wide-eyed. However, he makes no attempt to fight it. "Yes, doctor."

"Now, up to six of you may come with me for the time being," Doctor Franxx strokes his mustache while examining the group that has now formed behind you. "Zero Two, Hiro, Ichigo, (Y/N), and Codes 030 and 090."

"Why us, doctor?" Kana asks. "Call it a whim," he replies, turning to walk back down the path.

"Where are you going?" Miku asks, her cracked voice betraying her feelings of concern. "To the doctor's private facility," Ichigo explains. "Not all of us," you state. "Ichigo, Hiro, stay here."

Ichigo immediately objects. "If you think that–" "Taking away _all_ of our leadership at the same time is a bad idea," you cut her off. "We won't be long. Besides, you've got Nana and Hachi to catch up with." You kiss the top of her head and walk away. She gives you a disappointed smile, knowing that it's the best thing to do but not wanting to do so.

"He's right," Zero Two adds, her tone still guarded. "Darling, I'll be back soon." She kisses Hiro and follows Doctor Franxx down the drive.

Similarly, Kana and Kyo reassure their squads and make their way toward the park.

The four of you catch Doctor Franxx before he has even left the manor's drive. "So, you decided to come," he says. "If you say there is something we need to see," you look down at the balding man, "then it's probably something important." He gives you a slight chuckle before saying, "Indeed."

As you enter the park, your get your first good look at Doctor Franxx's personal transport. The craft is close to twenty feet tall and roughly thirty-five feet long by twenty feet wide. The outer panels are black, with a sleek design. Two short wings extend out from the top of the fuselage. Four large jets sprout from the rear of the craft, and large turbofans become visible in the wings as you come through the trees.

As you grow closer the cargo bay door folds down, revealing a surprisingly spacious interior. Inside, you find a small lab complete with ongoing experiments and a kitchen area. Of all things, there is also a recliner holding a book, with a lamp beside it. The recliner and lamp are tucked under the pilot's compartment, right by a set of stairs leading upwards.

"Welcome back, doctor," a feminine voice emanates from everywhere at once. You search for the source of the voice, as do your confused companions. "Thank you, Freya," the old man replies as he takes a seat in the recliner. "Please set a course for my personal facility." "At once, doctor," the voice promptly answers.

"Uh… doctor…?" you ask as the door of the craft seals. The whirring sound of the turbofans spinning out outside becomes evident immediately after. The doctor looks to Zero Two, who is covering her ears. "It's getting a bit loud in here, don't you think? Freya, dampen external volume." Immediately, the noise vanishes.

"Doctor," you repeat, "who are you talking to?" The old man continues to grin. "Freya, introduce yourself." "Yes, doctor," the voice says.

A golden figure appears at the top of the staircase. The curvy figure and tone of voice confirm that it is female. Clothed in leather and furs, the figure's face bears marks that are meant to either be tattoos or warpaint, and a single long braid falls over her shoulder. "I am Freya," the figure's mouth moves as her voice emanates from all around you. "Doctor Franxx's personal AI and research assistant."

"You're a what now?" Kyo asks quickly. "AI," Freya answers. "Short for 'artificial intelligence.'" Kana stares in disbelief. "I'm afraid I don't understand…" "Doctor," the AI's body descends the steps and looks to her creator. "Is my speech confusing them? Shall I change my voice to be more easily understood?"

"Your accent is just fine," he tells her. "They are confused by your existence, not your speech." "Oh," Freya's hand covers her mouth. "Of course." She turns to face your group once more. "I was created by Doctor Franxx to assist him in his duties to APE, and to help conduct experiments. You can think of me as something more advanced than, but quite like, a computer. I am capable of running thousands of complex simulations in seconds as well as visualizing the doctor's designs from verbal cues."

"But you're not really here, are you?" Zero Two asks. "That is correct, Code 002," the thickly accented voice replies. Zero Two bites her lip after being called by her code. "I am currently housed in over twenty different locations, though my primary processing units are within the confines of Doctor Franxx's personal facility."

"Doctor," she continues without turning to face him, "our estimated arrival time is one hour and thirty-two minutes, at an average speed of two hundred ninety miles per hour."

"You children should make yourselves comfortable," the doctor says while opening his book. "We've got a long way to go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remainder of the journey passed uneventfully. Doctor Franxx quietly read his book while Kana and Kyo held a steady conversation with Freya. Zero Two followed you when you took a seat in the doctor's lounge, pulling up a chair beside you. In her normal way of ignoring the personal space of others, she rested her head against your shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

Doctor Franxx would glance up at the two of you from time to time and eventually asked about Zero Two's missing finger. You explained what happened in the abandoned village as he listened intently. In the end, he seemed impressed with your quick thinking of cauterizing the wound, but did remark that a butter knife was a rather crude tool for the job.

Eventually, there is a jolt and Freya announces, "Doctor, we've arrived." Zero Two yawns as you stand and everyone makes their way to the back of the aircraft. The ramp lowers, and Doctor Franxx leads the procession out of the dropship and into his private sanctuary.

"Welcome," he says. "To my personal facility. Here is where I conduct my most interesting research and build the very FranXX you children use."

The sunlight slowly recedes and there is a loud metallic clang as a massive blast door seals behind you. Lights in the ceiling above keep the cavernous room lit as you look around. Additional dropships of varying sizes and designs take most of the space within the hanger. Some are large enough to transport multiple FranXX, and others only a few individuals. If you had to guess, you'd say that the ship you came in on would be in the middle range.

Much to your surprise, Freya accompanies you off the craft and brings up the rear of your party. _I wonder how she has this physical form if she's not real. Never mind how, but why? Freya surely is just as effective without the body as she is with it._ You think back to how informally the scientist had interacted with his creation. _Is it because it makes it seem like he isn't alone?_

You are so deep in thought that your pace slows for a moment, only to have the AI walk directly through you. "Pardon me," Freya apologizes. "That was terribly rude of me." "No, no," you rub the back of your neck. "It's my fault for walking so slowly." Freya smiles in response. "Yes, but the doctor has instructed me to mimic human behavior. You humans do not walk through one another because the flesh of your bodies prevents it. Therefore, I must endeavor to keep from doing so myself."

You resume walking and Freya falls in step with you. "If you don't mind my asking," you begin. "Not at all," Freya answers happily. You roll your eyes. _I didn't even get to ask the question._ "How is it that you have this body?"

"It is merely a hologram," Freya states. "This facility is lined with holographic projectors, and each of the doctor's personal aircraft has them as well. The doctor said he found my presence to be soothing."

"How about the way you look?" you ask. "And your name, did he create you this way?"

"I was born a simple program," Freya replies. "When Doctor Franxx created me, he gave me the name Freya. It was some time after that when he had the projection units installed. Until that point, I had no physical form. While the installation was carried out, I viewed the records of my name and designed this body to fit with them. However, I can change it at any time."

In a matter of seconds Freya transforms from a geisha to a woman in a business suit, then to Zero Two, and finally to yourself. Her base color changes with each new form, as does her spoken language, but no matter what her eyes remain golden. Finally, she reverts back to her original form.

"That was both impressive and unnerving," you admit. "Staring at a literal copy of myself is very weird." Freya gives you a smile. "Then I shall refrain from taking that form in your presence," she reassures you.

The hallway you had been walking down gives way to another cavernous room. The smell of sulfur and oxidation assaults your nostrils, causes several of you to cough. The clanging of large hammers, the whirring of saws, and crackling of welders at work can be heard from across the gigantic room.

"This is the forge," Doctor Franxx explains. "Here, the weapons, armor, and any other accessories of my custom FranXX are manufactured." As if on cue, a large shadow passes overhead. After staring for a few seconds, you find it to be trident with a knife-like blade attached at the opposite end. While you walk, the trident stops at several stations, where magma-fueled spear tips are added to the weapon and welded in place.

"This way," Doctor Franxx says as he leads you through a door into another hallway. However, the only thing in this hallway is the lift at the end. "Everyone, step aboard," he ushers you in. "Freya, my office." "Yes, doctor." There is a jolt and the elevator begins its ascent.

As the elevator climbs, the wall behind you gives way, revealing another room. Unlike the others though, this one is very familiar to you. It's a docking bay for FranXX. The room is poorly lit, which seems a little odd, but from what you can see the dock is empty. "From the looks on your faces, you all seem to know what the docking bay is for," the doctor chuckles. "Completed FranXX are stored there until final testing can be completed. My personal store of parasites conduct the tests and any necessary modifications are made after."

"It's rather empty, doctor," Kana states. "That it is," he agrees, leaning on his cane. "Several days ago, I sent out the FranXX for a new test squad." He pauses, glancing at you and Zero Two. "A replacement for the failures of Squad 13."

You roll your eyes and sarcastically remark, "Sorry to disappoint you, doctor." He smiles and gives you a few seconds of laughter. "Oh, far from it. You've done exactly as I'd hoped."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator slows, and much to your surprise the walls of the shaft come to an abrupt end. The room the elevator opens into must be at least sixty feet across, because the only sources of light are the windows some thirty feet from you on either side. The dim illumination doesn't allow for you to see much, but Zero Two, with her ability to see in the dark, is taking a good look at the room.

"Freya," Doctor Franxx prompts before he steps off the lift and in the direction of the east windows. "Could you please bring units 96 through 100 online and put their readouts on the east monitors?" "Yes, doctor," Freya nods. "Unit 97 has just finished final diagnostics. No anomalies were detected."

Additional sources of light appear on the side of the room you suspect looks over the docking bay. Sensing that the doctor has something to show you, you follow him to the windows. Kana and Kyo hesitantly join you, while Zero Two wanders in the opposite direction.

"You asked what I have to offer," Doctor Franxx leans on his cane with his back to the docking bay. "Well, _this_..." he clicks his cane against the hard floor. One by one, the lights in the docking bay activate, revealing a row of FranXX that had been shrouded in darkness. "...is what I have to offer."

The first FranXX reminds you of Freya in several ways. Starting from the ground up, she resembles the valkyries you'd read about from Northern European mythology. Rather than appearing as if she were wearing heels like most FranXX, this unit's feet are flat against the dock's floor. Heavy greaves cover her lower legs up to her knees and are adorned with wing-like protrusions at the knee. Her thighs are likewise covered in thick armor, as is her chest. Large pauldrons protect each shoulder. The outer side of the right arm has a sort of curved plate that runs from the elbow over her hand, hiding it from view. The majority of her armor is a deep blue, while her skin is a shade of grey as opposed to the typical white. Wearing a winged helmet harkening back to the times of old, she completes the mythical look.

In her only visible hand lies a large spear reminiscent of those used by standard model FranXX, but with several key differences. For one, this spear is longer than the standard model's, easily as tall as the unit herself. Secondly the head is fixed, removing the ranged component most FranXX enjoyed. Instead, there are hand guards at two separate locations on the shaft of the weapon. The first at about one-quarter of its length and the second at two-thirds. Her opposite hand, you now realize, holds a large circular shield.

Even in her dormant state, this FranXX towers over her sisters. The blue giant easily is a full head taller, and you can only imagine how much stronger.

"Doctor," Kana whispers, "what _is_ this?" He grins. "This," he begins, "is Valkyra. Designed to be a stalwart protector of her friends while bringing a swift end to her enemies. She wields the shield Aegis and the spear Gungnir." "She's unbelievable," Kyo whispers.

"I'm glad you think so," the old man smiles. "She _is_ yours, after all." Kana and Kyo both snap to Doctor Franxx. "Surely you can't be serious," Kana is unable to conceal her excitement, starting to shift her weight back and forth between her feet. "Oh, but I am," the scientist continues to beam with pride. "As of today, you two will pilot her together. Never again will your friends suffer. Instead, they can take shelter behind you to weather the storm." His voice drops to nearly a whisper. "Each of you showed great promise as both squad leaders and parasites. What happened to your plantations and your former squads was out of your control. If this war with APE is to be won, Squad 13 will need you by their side."

Kana wipes away a tear. "Thank you. Thank you for the second chance." Kyo nods. "We won't fail our friends a second time," he agrees, his eyes wandering to you and to Zero Two.

"Excellent," the doctor claps. "Then allow me to introduce you to the other members of your new squad. Freya!"

Four of the lights go dim, leaving only one FranXX in sight.

This FranXX is much simpler than the one revealed moments ago. The unit is almost completely concealed beneath a cloak of stark white. The design is odd, because you've never seen a FranXX wearing something made of fabric. Such material is much too easily damaged and could get caught on almost anything, leading to a slew of other problems, with the foremost being almost certain death by Klaxosaur.

Putting that aside, the most distinguishing thing about her is the weapon at her side. It resembles a crossbow but seems to be missing several key components, namely the cams and string used to propel the projectiles. Instead, the barrel is lined with strange devices on both sides. Occasionally they spark, or an arc of electricity jumps from one to the next.

"This is Sylvestris," Doctor FranXX explains. "A scout and sniper. That cloak is woven from a heat-absorbent synthetic nanofiber. As long as she's wearing it, she'll be invisible to any kind of scanning or sensing equipment. The only way to find her will be to physically spot her. But if she is close enough to be seen, then the target is already well within range."

"The crossbow uses temporary high-power electromagnetic fields in series along the barrel to propel bolts at speeds nearly invisible to the naked eye. It suffers from nearly no drop due to gravity thanks to that speed. It suffers no changes in course due to ambient weather conditions. The only thing that can keep the bolts from reaching their target is hitting something else first. And that is only if sufficient speed is not maintained. During testing, she shot through the chest plates of four standard model FranXX at a range of over three miles. Then it nearly dug through the mountain behind them."

"Who will pilot her?" you ask. The doctor's response doesn't immediately answer your question. "When we dug through the wreckage of Plantations 26 and 56, we found only five FranXX. The missing children belonging to Kana and Kyo's former squads are those we left behind at Haven, were they not?"

"They are," Kana eyes the well-dressed scientist. "So… you planned this?" "No, my dear, I didn't," Doctor Franxx replies. "At least not entirely. I knew that if all went according to plan, Squad 13 would rebel against APE. In order to stand a chance and even the odds, they would need to find allies among former parasites. I wasn't sure where or how they would acquire this assistance, but I was confident they would find it."

The old man shifts his cane from right hand to left. "To beat APE and their legions of identical FranXX, you will need something different. You will _all_ need something different. These units have been designed using the same principle as each of my test squads. They all have definite strengths and weaknesses, but together they can cover for each other's shortcomings, creating a single squad that is much greater than the sum of its parts."

"Moving on," the doctor taps his cane once again, and the light illuminating Sylvestris goes dark. The light over the third docking station flashes and then begins to burn, revealing the FranXX below.

In stark contrast to Valkyra, this unit stands slightly shorter than the rest. Her eyes are roughly level with the others' shoulders, or the chest plate in Valkyra's case. Her colors also clash with the blue giant's, being a mix of red and yellow with the same white skin tone as Delphinium.

The smaller frame of this unit is further exemplified by her near complete lack of armor. Most FranXX have at least a small amount covering the vital area like a helmet to protect the cockpit, or a bit of reinforcement over the magma reactor in their chest, but this FranXX has none of that. Instead, small maneuvering thrusters are located across her arms, legs, and back.

Starting near her waist, the blade of this weapon runs the full length of her arm, with the opposing tip jutting out above her shoulder. Between these points, the blade holds a crescent shape. In each hand she holds a metal rod connected to the blades, completing these strange weapons.

"She's got no armor," you whisper. "That is correct," Freya agrees. "Unit 098, dubbed Heliconia, possess no external armor, due to its weight inhibiting her mobility." Kyo also studies the design critically. "What if she gets hit?" he asks. "Heliconia isn't supposed to be hit," Doctor Franxx enlightens you. "She is made to bob and weave through the combat zone, attacking targets otherwise preoccupied. I believe an appropriate analogy would be, 'float like a butterfly and sting like a bee.'"

 _What does that even mean?_

Doctor Franxx stops, noticing that you are all looking at him in various states of confusion. "It seems I'm showing my age," he chuckles. "Anyway, Heliconia is nimble and quick. Her bladed tonfas will make quick work of any foe foolish enough not to give her the attention she deserves. Think of her as filling the same role that Argentea does within Squad 13." The doctor finishes speaking and Heliconia is once again put in darkness.

As the fourth FranXX comes in to view, the first thing you notice is her weapons. Her hands hold two circular blades that you recognize as chakram, but there is a very unique twist. On either side of the blade, four holes run from top to bottom, each large enough to fire a projectile out of. Continuing up her arms, you find a magma fuel line feeding into each of the weapons.

"You've figured her out, eh?" Doctor Franxx gives you a sly grin. You take a brief moment to consider your response. "She's Chlorophytum," you answer. "Those chakram have holes on either side of the blades so she can fire out of them." "That is correct," Freya announces. "Each chakram holds eight shots at a time, which are automatically replenished via the direct links to her reserves. Additionally, the weapons can fire in single, quadruple, or octuple configurations."

You shiver. _I can't imagine what it'd be like to go against her. First, she tries to mow you down as you approach because she never has to reload. Then, if you_ do _get close enough, she slices you with the chakram before firing all eight barrels into you at once._

"Why does she have hooves, doctor?" Kana asks. "For added stability," he responds. "When Genista was designed, an extendable stake was included in her back leg to assist her in steadying her cannon to fire over long distances. However, while it is deployed, she's rendered immobile. To correct that, Laevis employs hooves. By adding additional surface area and having a brace acting as her heel, she is better able to dissipate the force of each shot. I won't bore you with the details, but the result is that Laevis can easily control the recoil from firing rapidly."

"What about the mask?" you ask. The object in question is a piece of metal obscuring Laevis's face below her eyes. Doctor Franxx shrugs. "I liked it. Now, last but not least."

The light above the last dock comes to life. The FranXX below looks as though she stepped straight out of one of the military history books you'd read back at the Garden. A copper-colored chest piece adorns her upper body, but gives way just above the midriff. A seemingly removable helm covers her head with its faceplate currently pulled up, revealing the blank face of the inactive unit. Her legs are encased by the same copper greaves, and a vambrace protects her otherwise unarmored left arm. Her right arm is completely different, however.

Starting at her shoulder, she is covered in a thick armor like Valkya possessed. It extends down from the shoulder with a small break at the elbow, then from the forearm to the wrist. The strangest thing about this is that upon closer inspection, the armor proves to be more than just that. It is also then that you realize her right arm is thicker than the left, and not due to the armor. In exposed gaps, you can see hydraulics and other moving parts. _Wow, she's_ much _stronger on that side._

"Freya," Doctor Franxx almost sounds annoyed, "where is the trident?" Freya bows her head. "I'm sorry, doctor. It is still on its way from final fabrication. It should be here in just a moment."

The old man huffs. "I suppose I'll continue with it for the time being. This is Gladiolus. Her design comes from the Retiarius, who used to entertain the crowds of the Roman Colosseum." "Gladiators," you elaborate further for the others. Kana gives a silent "oh" as Kyo nods.

"She specializes in– ah, there it is," Doctor Franxx pauses as the three-pronged spear you'd seen on your way in enters the dock via an overhead rail. The weapon is quickly deposited in the rack beside Gladiolus by a mechanical arm. "She specializes in single combat," the bearded man resumes. "Each point of her trident can be fired like a harpoon. This was borrowed from the design of the standard units. When activated, the net stowed on her waist excites the magma energy particles, causing them to magnetize. Should she manage to trap an opponent, they will find it extremely difficult to free themselves on their own. Using the two in tandem, she is more than a match for any single FranXX outside of my personal designs."

"Where do you come up with these designs?" you ask. "If you search the earth's history of warfare, you will find many sources of inspiration," the doctor says as he steps away from the glass overlooking the docking bay. He moves to seat himself at a large oaken desk in the middle of the room. "Valkyra, from the shieldmaidens of Northern Europe. Gladiolus, the world renown fighters of the Roman arena. Heliconia and Laevis represent elements of the Chinese and Indian militaries. Finally, Sylvestris is a hunter of the Siberian tundra."

You, along with Kana and Kyo, follow the doctor and seat yourselves on the couches near the desk. Zero Two is already sprawled out on one of the couches with her feet propped up. She also has managed to find a lollipop somewhere in the office and toys with the stick.

"Now, for a brief history lesson." There is a whirring noise as a projector kicks on above a couch. A holographic projection of a FranXX even more rudimentary than the Proto-FranXX in your home's docking bay is shown before you. Another flicker and a large Moho-Class Klaxosaur, similar to the one that had attacked Plantation 13 during the doctor's initial visit, appears.

"When the Klaxosaurs first emerged over three hundred years ago, they were a total mystery to us," Doctor FranXX narrates. On the wall behind his desk, which is revealed to be one enormous monitor, footage of a Klaxosaur rampaging through a city plays.

"Rising from the depths of the sea crying like a newborn child, it laid waste to the city of Rio De Janerio. It was a peaceful city, one full of color and excitement. Millions lost their lives in a matter of hours." The city of Rio De Janeiro burns behind the doctor. On a mountain in the background, a statue of a man with his arms outstretched crumbles and falls.

"The military responded but they were unable to contain it. The most advanced weapons humanity had to offer were thrown at that monster, but we couldn't even scratch it." The Klaxosaur on screen opens its jaws, firing a beam of energy. The beam cuts a swath through the line of tanks before the entire area is obliterated by the resulting explosion.

"The world watched in horror as the tragedy unfolded. However, in the end, after leaving nothing but ruin in its wake, the creature returned to the sea." Waves crash against the beach and the black-and-blue figure disappears beneath the waves.

"Attacks like this continued to occur with varying frequency for the next three months. Each time, the Klaxosaur would appear out of the blue, destroy the city, and retreat back to the depths from which it had come. Coastal cities weren't the only targets either. Cities such as Moscow and Berlin at the heart of the European continent were attacked. Eventually, we connected the dots that each city was a major producer of magma fuel. That's how we learned they were drawn to it.

"In the end, the first confirmed killing of a Klaxosaur was the result of multiple nuclear missile corpse was given to my team, with the order that we were to find a method of killing whatever it was." Doctor Franxx pauses for a moment. "I still remember when I first laid eyes on the creature up close. I'd seen them from a distance numerous times as they went on their rampages, but that didn't compare to being beside one. The sheer size of the body was… awe-inspiring.

"After we overcame the initial shock and got to work on examining the carcass, we made several discoveries." The Klaxosaur image explodes out into segments. Streams of text scroll past, detailing each piece.

"The first was the Klaxosaurs were neither machine nor beast, but a combination of the two. Their hide was made of a rare earth element that at the time had yet to be discovered. But beneath this outer shell we found bio-synthetic tissue interwoven with what appeared to be machinery. With this knowledge, we deemed the Klaxosaurs to be living creatures that were totally at odds with what we knew about the nature of life itself. The name 'Klaxosaur' was chosen for them. It was derived from the words 'klaxon,' a large horn, and 'saurus,' meaning lizard." Doctor Franxx chuckles. "Looking back, it may have also been because 'Klaxosaur' sounded much more scientific than calling them 'screaming lizards.'

"The second discovery came weeks after the first when we finally managed to crack open its skull, which proved to further confuse us. Inside, we found a large yellow orb." The image highlights what you know to be the core all Klaxosaurs possess. "At first, we simply assumed that we had found the creature's brain… and we were right, but none of us had anticipated what else we found."

Doctor Franxx stops speaking and takes a drink from a glass filled from a bottle produced from his desk. "The brain proved to also be inorganic in nature. During initial scans, we detected many spindly fibers that we assumed transmitted impulses, like the neurons in the human brain." The core breaks apart as the doctor explains, showing its inner workings. "However, when exposed to power, this brain began to function again."

"We attached the brain to an artificial body we'd created." The screen behind him once again changes. This time, a small robot no bigger than a man is connected to the Klaxosaur's core. One scientist approached the figure, only to be thrown against the nearby wall. Several shouts can be heard as the robot tosses around other scientists until the power is cut.

"The brain was not a brain, but a sophisticated artificial intelligence. It showed no ability to communicate, but when attached to the much smaller frame it still attempted to carry out its directive. Years later, we learned that the AIs controlling the Klaxosaurs must be capable of communicating with one another, as they began to appear in groups and implement strategies to counter our FranXX squads."

"What does this have to do with the FranXX?" you ask. You are thankful for the lesson on Klaxosaur history, but don't see where it connects to you or the FranXX.

Doctor Franxx nods in acknowledgement of your question. The image of the Klaxosaur rebuilds itself and the FranXX breaks apart. "The FranXX were our solution to the Klaxosaur threat. Using the basic premises of the Klaxosaurs, we designed a mobile exoskeleton to fight them, but instead of using AIs, which we knew nothing about at the time, we would substitute human pilots. These machines of war became known as FranXX."

"The first FranXX were a crude attempt at utilizing a technology we didn't truly understand. They would succeed in defeating the Klaxosaurs, but it often cost most if not all of the squad that had been deployed. This resulted in the pool of available pilots for the machines dwindling at a very unsustainable rate."

"The human mind is especially malleable during childhood. This led to the idea of raising children specifically for the purpose of piloting the FranXX. For that reason, the Gardens were established." The large facilities that you are all too familiar with cover the wall. "These facilities could nurture hundreds of children and teach them the necessary skills to defeat the Klaxosaurs."

The image changes to children, little boys and girls dressed in identical grey clothing. "Because the children were being raised as tools and not people, they weren't given names. Instead, they were given code numbers, ranking them from highest potential to lowest of those the same age. The lower the child's number, the more ability they had shown. Those above five hundred were routinely pruned to ensure that only suitable candidates for the program remained."

"To help keep the children in line, they were stripped of emotion… or rather, they were never allowed to develop it. Any show of emotion was punished. We needed living weapons, not crying infants. To further show the separation between these children and the adult society they would serve, they were deemed 'Parasites,' a leech stealing from its host."

"So, we were used as a replacement for an AI that didn't exist at the time," Kana looks equal parts intrigued and concerned. "Freya proves that an AI is now possible, so why are we children still used to pilot the FranXX?"

The doctor shifts in his chair. "Freya, leave us." "Yes, doctor," the AI nods and disappears. Franxx waits another ten seconds before speaking. "Freya is one of a kind, the culmination of three hundred years of independent research. She isn't just similar to a person. She _is_ a person. All she lacks is a physical body. Her will is her own, and if she wished it, she could alert APE to our presence or destroy this entire facility."

"You mean you can't control her," you summarize. "There _are_ measures in place," the old man replies. "But she could breach them given the correct circumstance. Deep within this facility is Freya's central processor. If I were to show it to you, you'd find an intact Klaxosaur core."

"Another hybrid," Zero Two scoffs. "Can you actually _do_ anything, doctor? Or is everything you do just stolen from someone else?"

"My dear, I would explain to you how complicated interfacing human technology with Klaxosaur technology is, but you don't care." The doctor doesn't seem the least bit offended. "All that matters is that I provide solutions to problems, as does any good scientist or engineer."

Zero Two remains unimpressed, but doesn't press him further. "You could be more grateful," the bearded man continues. "I am your father after all." Zero Two snarls.

You gasp. "You're her _father?!_ " Doctor Franxx shakes his head. "Not in the literal sense, I merely raised her, kept her safe from APE." Zero Two crosses her arms and doesn't meet his gaze. "Didn't feel like it," she mumbles. "My dear, I did everything within my power to protect you." For the first time, a frown crosses the man's face. "I admit there were times I failed. But your life would be nothing like it is now if I hadn't cared for you. Just think, you could still be with the Nines… Alpha always wanted you to be his partner, you know."

By now, Zero Two's face is a mixture of anger and appreciation. Her eyes say she knows the doctor tried to care for her in the ways he could. Her body, however, is tense after recalling some clearly painful memories.

In an effort to distance yourselves from that conversation topic, you put forth a question that had been nagging at you for quite some time now.

"Doctor?" you begin. "Could you tell us a bit more about the design of a FranXX's cockpit? Specifically, why do parasites take the positions they do when piloting?" You can feel a little heat rush to your cheeks while you visualize the position with Ichigo.

To some, a mysterious smile spreads across his face, but not to you or Zero Two. "My boy, I think you and Zero Two know the exact reason for that. However, in the interest of the other two, I shall explain. While the emotions of parasites are suppressed during their upbringing at a Garden, that environment cannot strip a human of their base instincts. The position that FranXX pilots take up is to awaken some of these instincts, as they are a direct path to a powerful emotion. Sharing this emotion with your partner helps to put your minds on the same page, if you will, and helps the two of you to forge a connection."

"Which emotion is that, doctor?" Kana regards him curiously.

The doctor ponders her question for a moment. "I think it is best we stop here for now," he admits. "You are welcome to stay here for the night, or Freya can fly you back to Haven. Whichever you prefer. It would be too risky to have Freya deliver the FranXX, so we'll have no choice but to move them over ground. The journey will take several days' time, and I'm sure not everyone from Squad 26 and 56 will be up for the trip. You may need to take several members of Squad 13 as well."

"How can we get a hold of you if we need you?" you ask. Doctor Franxx reaches into the desk and reveals a communicator like the ones given to each parasite. He taps on it momentarily and yours vibrates in your pocket. "Freya will be taking you back in a separate dropship from the one we rode in. It will remain at Haven to act as a relay until a more permanent means of communication can be established. You can also reach her via your communicator. She has a vast wealth of knowledge, so don't hesitate to call upon her."

"Alright then." You stand, and the others in your party follow suit. "We'll be back soon for the FranXX." "Don't forget to utilize Nana and Hachi," Doctor Franxx calls as the lift begins to descend. "They'll do you more good than me."

When the lift stops at the end of the shaft, Freya's avatar is waiting for you. She smiles. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the docking bay." You fall in step behind the AI, your mind already pondering the multitude of parameters that have changed since this morning, and how to keep your friends safe in the conflict that is bound to erupt.

 **Now for those of you that made it to the end we've got a special present for you. Just copy and paste the link while adding in the necessary dot and com in the place of the [] and you'll find artistic interpretations of each FranXX introduced in this chapter. imgur[]/a/WSvZCxk**

 **Be sure to let me know which is your favorite!**


	26. Chapter 25- Frustrated

Following the elevator ride, your group is led through the facility by the ever-present Freya. The trip takes you back through the forge, where the smell of sulfur and ozone is once again overpowering. Zero Two grimaces and pinches her nose in response. Considering the addition of the smells and her heightened senses, the sounds of the heavy machinery must be incredibly bothersome.

Zero Two looks relieved when you leave the hot and noisy environment and return to the sterile hallway leading to the hangar. No one really speaks, and Freya is quiet as well.

You watch the artificial intelligence with a hint of skepticism. _Franxx said she could destroy this whole facility if she really wanted to. Or, she could just go and turn us all in to APE. I just can't imagine her doing that, though. She's so polite, and does everything the doctor asks without hesitation. She even left when it was undeniably clear the conversation was going to be about her. She's definitely a person in that she can think for herself… but she doesn't strike me as someone who'd betray us. If anything, she's our biggest asset._

The doors to the hangar open, revealing the variety of transports at the doctor's disposal. Freya leads you to the left, where most of the small- to medium-sided craft seem to be stored. You recognize the one you'd arrived on earlier as you walk past, but Freya makes no effort to stop you there.

As you step past the transport, something surprising catches your eye. Near one of the transports is a girl. With your view coming at her from the side, you can see she has brown hair laying straight down that reaches slightly past her shoulders. The standard grey uniform she wears hardly does anything to differentiate her from the dull metal exterior of the aircraft behind her.

The girl must hear you coming, because she turns to face your party. Now that you have a better view of her, her clear blue eyes and vacant expression catch your attention. Or they would have, if the right sleeve of her uniform wasn't coiled due to the lack of an arm to fill it. Behind you, Kana gasps as she, too, realizes that the girl is missing an arm.

Freya stops beside the craft and the rear gate begins to lower.

The girl takes her skirt in her only hand and curtseys. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Naomi," she introduces herself. "Doctor Franxx has requested that I return to the village of Haven with you." For a moment she almost looks disappointed, but she quickly hides it. "He told me that I would be joining Squad 13. Are you them?"

"Partially," you answer. "Zero Two and I are," you indicate to yourself and the pink-haired girl. "Kana and Kyo are the former squad leaders of Plantations 26 and 56." The girl called Naomi nods, almost to herself. "Does that mean there are others?" she asks. Her eyes widen and pitch jumps a little as she says it, but both are nearly imperceptible.

"My darling is there," Zero Two says in response, walking past her and into the transport. Naomi stares after her, confused, as she walks past. "Forgive her," you say after Kana and Kyo introduce themselves and board. "Zero Two is a bit, well... _standoffish_. Until you get to know her, at least."

You offer Naomi your left hand. "I'm (Y/N)." She takes it and shakes. It's a little awkward, since she only has one hand, and you're using your nondominant one. However, the two of you complete the gesture just fine.

"(Y/N)," Freya keeps you from extending the greeting any further. "If you wish to reach Haven by nightfall, we will need to leave immediately." You give her a thin, rueful smile. "Right," you say, scratching your neck with your left hand while ushering Naomi into the transport with your right. "After you."

Naomi steps onboard and you follow suit. The aircraft's engines spin up, and a moment later there is a jolt as you lift off.

This transport's interior is different than the one you'd rode in on earlier. Instead of having a lab, there is large holotable in the center of the cargo bay. On either wall are stations for communications or logistics officers. However, the lounge area is unchanged and tucked beneath the cockpit, complete with shelves of books and a recliner. This one is slightly larger, boasting two couches in addition to a table with chairs.

"This craft is designed to be a mobile battlefield command center," Freya answers your unasked question. Her form once again stands at the top of the staircase. "Why are you always up there?" you ask out of curiosity. "I enjoy looking down on humans," is Freya's stoic reply. There are several tense seconds of silence as the members of your party, even Zero Two, glance at one another nervously. The golden avatar smiles. "That was a joke." Everyone seems to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Our estimated arrival time at Haven is 1900 hours," Freya announces. "You are welcome to rest, or inspect any and all of the ship's hardware in the meantime. I will inform you all when we are near arrival."

After several minutes of looking around, you grow bored with the lower section of the craft and ascend the stairs. On the second floor, you find several more stations in addition to a door that you assume leads to the cockpit. Your assumption turns out to be correct when you step through it and find two chairs and a dash, containing all manner of buttons, dials, and switches.

"You're flying the ship, aren't you, Freya?" you say, despite having no idea where her avatar may be. "That is correct," the cockpit's speakers answer. "I am capable of piloting all of Doctor Franxx's personal aircraft and ground transport vehicles."

"Could you teach me?" you ask, sitting in one of the pilot's chairs. "I have analyzed over three thousand hours of instructional videos on a variety of topics," the voice replies. "I have also passed every APE piloting certification test with perfect scores numerous times. If this makes me a suitable instructor to you, then yes, I can teach you."

You chuckle at Freya's unintentional boasting. "That'll work."

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Freya explains the basics of flying a medium-sized dropship. Invariably, there were times where the information went straight over your head, thanks to its technical level or just an overload of new concepts. Eventually, though, she seemed satisfied and let you take hold of the controls. She mentioned that she would be monitoring you closely to ensure the craft was never in jeopardy and then withdrew, leaving you in silence.

Five minutes after Freya left you to your own devices, there is a knock on the bulkhead door behind you. It opens a moment later, but you can't tell who has joined you without taking your eyes off the instrument panel. You are unwilling to do so, for fear of a scolding from the AI. The footfalls are light, which tells you it can't be Kyo or Zero Two. Zero Two could move almost completely silently if she wanted to, but most of the time her generally loud personality was reflected when she walked. That only leaves Kana or the new girl Naomi.

"May I join you?" an unfamiliar voice asks. "Sure," you reply without taking your eyes off the skyline. In your peripheral vision, Naomi lowers herself into the copilot's chair. "I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

You give her a sidelong glance. "Why me? Zero Two's a part of Squad 13 as well." Naomi fidgets for a few moments. "I'm… not exactly comfortable around her yet." Using her hand, she sweeps a stray hair behind her ear. "She doesn't look like she likes me, either."

"Zero Two's skeptical of everyone she meets," you vouch for your pink-haired friend. "She's got a good reason, too. I don't know the specifics, but because she isn't entirely human, APE ran lots of experiments on her when she was a child. None of them were very pleasant. Just give her some time, she'll come around."

"You seem very trusting of me for someone you've just met," Naomi points out. You flick one of the switches on the panel. "You don't really look like someone who's a threat. You haven't said or done anything to make me think so, either. You're also one of Doctor Franxx's personal parasites, who are loyal to him and not APE, right?"

Naomi nods. "Most of the parasites Doctor Franxx keeps are like me in some way. Each of us was going to be thrown away before he saved us. He gave us a purpose again. Even if we can't fight, we can still be test pilots his new designs."

 _He really has been doing all he can to help parasites, hasn't he?_

"If you don't mind," Naomi continues, "I'd rather we didn't talk about that." You give a slight smile, trying to show support. "I understand." "I would like to continue with my questions, if that's fine with you," she says.

You don't say a word, so she continues. "You said that you and Zero Two were both members of Squad 13." Her voice cracks. "Does that mean you two are the only ones left? And that she's your partner?"

You choke and begin coughing. "I'm sorry," Naomi quickly backpedals. "I didn't mean to offend you." You cough a couple more times before getting a hold of yourself. "No, no, Zero Two isn't my partner. I probably wouldn't be here if she was." Naomi removes her hand from her mouth. "I... see."

"We aren't the only ones left, either. Everyone that I met when I first joined is still waiting for us at Haven," you continue. "If you could..." Naomi hesitates for a moment. "...Their names?" you say, knowing what she wishes to ask. "The pairs are Zorome and Miku, Kokoro and Futoshi, Mitsuru and Ikuno, Ichigo and I, and Hiro and Zero Two."

"So, he did find a partner," a smile crosses Naomi's face. "Who? Hiro?" you ask. "Mm-hmm," Naomi nods. "He was my partner at first, but when we got to Plantation 13, he stopped connecting with me. He was a much lower code than I was, so it was decided I was the problem. They sent me away and said he would get another partner."

"It was never me though," neither Naomi's expression nor her tone shows the slightest hint of resentment. "I did everything I could, he just lost his will to pilot." She gazes out at the setting sun. "That was actually when this happened." She indicates her missing arm. "I don't remember much. Just being scared and in pain, alone in the darkness. Doctor Franxx told me that my transport ship was destroyed by a Klaxosaur and that they found me like this. After that, he took me in."

Naomi changes the subject, obviously not wishing to live such a moment any more than she has to. "You said you were Ichigo's partner? Does that mean Goro...?" You sigh. "Yeah. I never met him, but he sounded like a great guy. Ichigo's told me that I'm a lot like him." Naomi studies you critically for half of a second. "I can see that," she readily agrees.

Naomi giggles out of nowhere. "Do Zorome and Miku still fight?" It takes you a quarter of a second to start rolling your eyes. You reply with, "All day, every day," grinning all the while. "You can tell Zorome cares about her, though. He always seems to make his decisions with her in mind." Naomi's face lights up, remembering something. "Did anyone ever tell you about when we were little in the Garden?" You shake your head. "Miku wanted her hair braided, but Kokoro was already doing mine... so Zorome told her _he_ could do it." Naomi is already beginning to laugh, recalling the memory. "Miku lets him and he tied her hair into this big, massive bow. It took us almost an hour to get it all untangled. Miku wanted to strangle him, but the adults pulled them apart before she could do anything serious."

You laugh. "That sounds just like them." Naomi takes a moment to gather herself before giggling again. "I'm sorry, I haven't laughed that much in a long time." "Well," you look at the flight clock, "we've still got an hour left before we reach Haven. Want to keep swapping stories for a bit?" There is an unmistakable glint in Naomi's eye.

"Yes!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo paces back and forth on the manor's front lawn. The group that had gone with Doctor Franxx has been gone for over six hours now, and it's starting to worry her.

 _Where could they possibly be? Why haven't they come back yet? Nana and Hachi promised that they'd be here over an hour ago._

As Ichigo continues to fret, the faint roar of jet engines catches her attention. In the west, she finds a sleek black craft approaching Haven. Skimming just over the tops of the trees in the forest, the ship slows until it hovers over a clearing on the side of the mansion opposite of Ichigo. The roar becomes a quiet murmur after the ship disappears behind the building.

Ichigo makes no attempt to be subtle as she sprints around the manor's exterior to greet her returning friends. When she turns the corner, she finds that several others must have heard the noise as Miku, Zorome, Ikuno, and Kokoro, along with many of the members of Squads 26 and 56 are already anxiously waiting for the others' return.

Up close, this ship looks different than the one she'd seen earlier in the day. It's larger, and antennae sprout from the top that look like the ones used by FranXX for communication. The power of the turbofans is so great during the craft's descent that the grass underneath is totally flattened, and Ichigo is forced to hold her skirt in place some thirty feet away.

While she is admiring the ship, there is a metallic groan and the rear gate begins to lower. As the ramp lowers, Ichigo makes out six figures shrouded by the late afternoon sun's glare. _Six? There were only five when they left. Doctor Franxx, Kana, Kyo, Zero Two, and (Y/N). Who does that make the last one?_

Ichigo's question is answered a moment later when none other than Naomi steps out of the craft.

"Naomi!" a chorus of voices shout as the girl is swarmed by her friends. The girl in question is immediately overwhelmed by the reunion with her former comrades and breaks down in tears, hugging them with her good arm.

"This is what humans call a happy reunion, isn't it?" Freya asks you. "Yeah," you answer warmly. "They all thought Naomi was dead." Freya nods. "I shall have to make a note of this reaction and add it to my personal response matrix." "That would completely eliminate the point," you explain. "It may be a human reaction, but how _you_ feel should determine what you say and do. For example, how would you react if you hadn't seen Doctor Franxx in a long time and he suddenly showed up to visit?" Freya cocks her head. "I am conversing with Doctor Franxx right now in his personal facility."

"Never mind," you say and begin walking down the ramp. However, you notice that Freya remains at the top. "Aren't you coming?" you ask. "As much as I would enjoy that, I cannot leave the confines of the ship," she informs you. You give her a questioning look. "Why's that?"

"The holo projectors that give me this form are not installed in the manor of this estate," she explains. She sticks her arm straight out in front of her to illustrate the fact. As it crosses a certain threshold outside the main compartment, part of her arm seems to dissolve and disappear. "Likewise, there is no working computer system for me to inhabit. If you wish for me to be accessible outside of the ship, or without the need of your communicators, then sufficient infrastructure will need to be installed."

You nod. "I understand. When we come back in several days, I'll ask Doctor Franxx if something can be done about that. In the meantime, if you get lonely you can always call my communicator."

"Your concern is appreciated," Freya smiles, "but it is ultimately unnecessary. I have plenty of tasks to attend to, and keeping the doctor company is among them. Until next we meet, god afton."

You aren't entirely certain of what Freya's final words were. Her thick Swedish accent had returned, and it seems she slipped back into the tongue for a few moments. However, before you have the chance to ask, her projection winks out. "What an interesting person," you mumble to yourself and prepare to head inside.

Before you make it, you are blindsided and barely manage to hold your footing under Ichigo's assault. "What took you so long?!" she demands. "Well..." you start, "Doctor Franxx kept talking, and talking, and talking, an–" "Fine, I get it," Ichigo huffs.

You kiss the top of her head. "Sorry if I worried you. It was never my intention." "I guess it's alright," Ichigo mumbles. "I might have overreacted a bit. Are you going to tell me what you found out?" You hesitate for a second before continuing. "I think it's better if we get everyone together and then go over it," you tell her. "After dinner should be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conversation at dinner had gone as you expected. There were lots of questions about whether or not Doctor Franxx really could be trusted, and almost anything to do with the new FranXX was mentioned. Nana and Hachi did their best to placate the room, and before too long the topic changed.

It seemed several points of contention were popping up among members of Squads 26 and 56 over who would get to pilot which FranXX, but Kana and Kyo quickly stepped in and stated they would be making the decisions for them.

The topic of Doctor Franxx's facility and what you'd seen intrigued the others who hadn't been present, but also sparked the question of whether he was still hiding things from you, like he had from APE. In the end, however, everyone more or less agreed that working with the doctor now that he knew your location was better than trying to do it alone.

Once dinner was over, you hold Miku back as everyone starts to file out.

"Hey, (Y/N)," she gives you a cheerful smile. "What do you need?" "I wanted to ask a favor of you," you tell her. "Sure," Miku replies without hearing what it is. "I didn't even ask yet," you chuckle. "Well," Miku cocks her head to one side, "you're helping me, so I'll help you."

"I supposed that's fair," you agree. "Anyway, when Kana and Kyo take their squads to get the new FranXX in a couple of days, they won't be able to get them all. The two members they picked to pilot Heliconia aren't completely healed yet. They asked me if someone from Squad 13 would be willing to come along and bring her back for them."

Miku nods, listening intently.

"The trip will take several days, and it would interrupt your training if I went with someone else. Ichigo can't because we still need someone in charge to stay. So," you take a deep breath, hoping Miku won't overreact to what you're about to say, "I want you to go with me instead. That way, your training can continue, and Ichigo will be here to make sure things go smoothly."

Miku blinks several times but doesn't say a word.

"You want _me_ … to pilot… with _you_?" Miku finally responds, her voice a little shaky.

"If you don't want to, it's fine," you attempt to comfort her. "It was just a way for us to keep training instead of stopping for several days. Piloting with you could also help me understand your strengths better. If you aren't comfortable with it, then I'll ask one of the other girls. You were my first choice."

"Are you sure we… you know… _can_?" Miku asks. "And won't Ichigo be mad?"

"I think that either of us could connect with anyone in the squad. We're all friends, and bonds like that are enough to hold a connection." You tell her. "And in terms of Ichigo, I'll talk to her. As long as I make sure she realizes there's nothing going on, she'll be fine with it."

Miku still doesn't seem entirely convinced. "Tell you what," you say. "The trip isn't for a few days. Take some time and think about it. Whenever you make up your mind, just let me know."

Before you can make it to the door, Miku shouts after you. "I'll do it!" You glance over your shoulder at her. "As long as you're sure." Miku nods. "I'm sure." "Alright then," you continue out the door. "Kana, Kyo, and I were going to come up with a plan tomorrow. I'll swing by and grab you before we start."

 _Well, the easy conversation's over._ You straighten your collar. _Now to convince Ichigo._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late," Ichigo states as you enter your shared room. She is already dressed for bed and sits with her back against the headboard. "As my pillow, I expect you to be on time."

You bow. "So sorry to inconvenience you, madam. It won't happen again."

Ichigo giggles. "So, what took you so long?" You take a shallow breath. "I was just having a conversation," you answer. "With?" Ichigo coaxes. "Miku," you respond, while removing your shirt.

The image of Ichigo in the mirror frowns. "You've been spending a lot of time around her recently." "I _am_ training her," you place the folded clothes in the drawer. "It kinda comes with the territory. I thought you said you were okay with it?"

Ichigo crosses her arms and turns as if she were going to look out the window. Her left eye, however, remains trained on you. "Who said I'm not?"

 _Oh boy, here we go._

"Good." You take a seat on the edge of the bed beside her. She still refuses to face you, but her eye remains fixed. "Those new FranXX we talked about, the ones at Doctor Franxx's facility? He told us to pick them up by the end of the week. Kana and Kyo talked about it, and the trip will be at least several days."

Ichigo's pouting expression softens and she faces you. "That'll be a long trip. Just like ours. I hope they can make it alright. Not everyone from their squads is healed yet."

Ichigo finishes speaking but notices a strange glint in your eye. "What aren't you telling me?" she asks suspiciously. "They don't have enough pilots," you reply. "If they are to go in two days like they planned, then they could only bring back four FranXX. Trying to get one here by herself would be a nightmare. So, they asked me if I could go with you and bring the last one back."

"We can't both leave," is Ichigo's immediate response as she begins muttering to herself. "We'd have to send another pair. But who? I'm not sure the others would want to stay with people they don't really know for that long."

You pat Ichigo on the head. "Don't worry, I've already taken care of it." Ichigo shoots you a quizzical look. "Miku and I will go."

Similar to Miku's reaction when you'd asked her just a little bit ago, Ichigo just blinks as her mind processes what you've said. Once, twice, three times and then, "I must be really tired." Ichigo hugs your arm and falls back into bed, bringing you with her. You land face to face several inches apart. "I could have sworn you said you wanted to go with Miku, but that's silly."

"I did say that," you tell her. Ichigo bolts upright in the bed. She turns to look down at you with tears of either frustration or sadness forming in her eyes. "So, you want to leave me here while you go off riding with another girl?" her voice is strained, and it cracks as she finishes speaking. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Ichigo," you attempt to comfort her, but she pulls away. "Look, you _know_ I wouldn't do this without a good reason, don't you?" " _I_ would never have asked to ride with one of the other boys," Ichigo huffs, her back still turned to you.

You audibly groan. "It's only because one of us needs to stay here." "Then you stay, and I'll go with one of the other boys," Ichigo shoots back glancing over her shoulder to gauge your reaction. "Absolutely not," you answer without hesitation. "Why?" Ichigo smugly asks. "Do you not like the idea of me piloting with other guys?"

"No," you answer honestly, "I don't. But that's not my reason, and you are blowing this way out of proportion. I'm taking Miku so she can continue training and so you can stay here and lead the others. I never said I wanted to make her my partner, or that I wouldn't rather do it with you."

Clearly having had enough of this conversation, Ichigo throws herself back onto the bed but faces away from you. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

You lay down as well but make no effort to close the distance between the two of you. It wouldn't be appreciated right now even if you did. Before you fall asleep, you whisper just loud enough so that the girl you share the bed with can hear. "Goodnight, Ichigo. I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have everything you need?" you ask Miku as she descends the staircase. The redhead nods. "I think so. I have three days worth of clothes, my makeup," you chuckle at her concern for her appearance, "some hair ties–" Miku abruptly stops. "Are you even listening to me?!" she groans, hands on her hips.

"What…? Uh… yeah," you scratch the back of your neck. "It sounds like you have everything. Ready to go?" "Uh-huh," she smiles confidently. "You're sure?" you say, preparing to give her the last out before you leave. "Because if you aren't, you can still stay here." Miku narrows her eyes. "I said I'd go with you, and I will."

You take your bag from the floor and begin to lead Miku to the dropship. "Zorome give you any trouble?" She thinks for a moment. "I don't think he knew how to act," Miku says from beside you. "He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. He told me–"

"Hey, (Y/N)!" a voice yells down from the second-floor balcony. Turning to look, you find Zorome. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll meet you outside," you tell Miku, leaving her so you can speak with Zorome. The blonde boy waits for you at the bottom of the stairs Miku had descended moments before. He has his arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the banister, and his right foot toys with the pant leg of his left.

"Did you need something?" you ask in a neutral tone. Zorome finishes biting his lip. "Take care of Miku." His tone is somewhat somber, and he doesn't look you in the eye while speaking. Instead, he settles for a sidelong glance. "If anything happens to her, I'll blame you forever." He must realize how that sounded, so he adds, "Don't get any funny ideas. It's just because she's my partner."

"I won't let her get so much as a scratch," you promise him, extending your hand. Zorome eyes it for a moment before accepting it with a huff.

With that taken care of, you proceed outside to Miku and the waiting members of Squads 26 and 56. Everyone has gathered to see you off, even Ichigo, who had given you the cold shoulder since you told her you were going with Miku.

You approach Ichigo from behind and kiss the top of her head. "I'll be back soon. Love you."

Without waiting for her to answer, you climb aboard the craft and the ramp raises behind you, as you were the last to board. A hissing sound pierces your ears as the craft's interior is pressurized. You place your bag in a locker beside the ramp and roll your shoulder.

"Welcome back, (Y/N)," Freya's familiar voice greets you. "Hello, Freya," you smile at the AI's avatar standing at the top of the staircase. "How've you been?" "Busy," the golden figure answers. "The doctor received an order from APE for a new FranXX design. As a result, I have handled the task of prepping the FranXX you will be bringing back to Haven myself."

Miku stares in awe at the AI. "Are you real?" The program gives her a warm smile. "I am very real, Miku," Freya answers before moving down the stairs. "It knows my name," the redhead whispers with a glance at you.

Thinking it's probably better to get the introductions out of the way before this gets more confusing, you take the initiative. "Miku, this is Freya, and she is an artificial intelligence designed by Doctor Franxx." "Is she alive?" Miku asks. "She is as alive as we are," you reply. "The only difference is that she doesn't have a real body." "That is correct," Freya confirms. "The form you see before you is a projection."

While Miku continues to stare at Freya, there is a lurch as the dropship takes off. "Our estimated time of arrival is two hours and seven minutes from now," Freya informs you.

You tap Miku's shoulder and gesture to the lounge area under the stairs. "May as well relax while we can. Once we land, it'll be back to it." She nods, and the two of you settle in for the flight.


	27. Chapter 26- A Friendly Mix-up

**Hello everyone! It's been a bit since the last author's note, but I'm back with an announcement! As of today, I have launched a P-atreon . Now, I'm sure this may be a bit concerning to some of you, but rest assured that Insurrection WILL continue to be updated regardless of the account's success or failure. Nothing from the story itself will ever be locked behind a paywall.**

 **First, why? The answer is simple, really. I spend a lot of time working on this story. I've put my heart and soul into the writing and I really hope it shows. I've established the so that those who wish to support the story in a financial way may do so. Anything given through it will be used for one of several things, including but not limited to, additional illustrations, compensation for the editor's time, additional resources for the story and those to come, and finally, I will be taking a portion for myself as well. Spaze spends nearly as much time as I do working on Insurrection and he does it for free. I'd like to be able to show him a bit of gratitude.**

 **Second, and more importantly for you, what do you get out of being a Patron? There are several tiers available, each with its own benefit. To keep from taking too much longer I'll just say rewards include:**

 **· Access to a discord server with Spaze and myself.**

 **· Entry to the Archive, which contains additional bits of lore, extra, unused, or alternate chapters of stories.**

 **· Short stories or one-shots written for you.**

 **Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think about the rewards and pricing scheme. If there's something you'd like to have that isn't currently there, it'll be looked into. If you feel the prices aren't quite what you'd hoped, they can be adjusted in the future. Feedback of all varieties is important, especially because I've never done this sort of thing before.**

 **The can be found at the link below: remember to** **add in the necessary dot and com in the place of the [] and remove the ()**

 **pa(treon)[]/user?u=23881069**

Upon arriving at the doctor's facility, Freya escorts you all down a different hall than the one leading toward Franxx's office. As such, you had no idea where you were inside the massive complex. After several minutes of walking, she stops beside two sets of doors. "Dressing rooms," she explains to the confused group. "You will find your new parasite suits inside. I shall wait here, and when you return you will all be escorted to the FranXX."

The group fractures to change as you follow the other boys into the dressing room. Each locker has a small screen, displaying a three-digit number. Kyo and his compatriots quickly find theirs using this, but given your lack of an official designation, you search a little longer before deciding that the one labeled '138' must have been meant for you. It simply used your Replacement Division code in place of a real one. Trying on the uniform inside proves to validate your guess, as it fits you perfectly.

After you've finished dressing, Freya's voice comes over the room's speakers. "Before leaving, please take the boxes located next to the door. They contain additional uniforms for the other parasites at Haven." You are somewhat confused as to why the doctor would think you needed more parasite suits, but take the container and move on just the same.

Outside, you wait patiently for the girls to finish. Miku is the first to exit, likely anxious around all the unfamiliar faces, and she quickly makes her way over to you. Meanwhile, you are left to pick up your jaw as she approaches.

The parasite suit Miku wears is unlike any you've seen before. While technically the same as any other suit you've seen a pistil wear, the coloration sets it apart. It's black. However, it still retains the one thing that allowed onlookers to quickly determine who was partnered with who, two pink stripes adorning her right leg.

"Does it look weird?" Miku asks nervously.

"It's… different," you reply slowly.

Miku frowns.

 _Oh, damn._ You quickly backtrack, realizing that Miku might take that response to be negative. "But it's a good different."

Miku's smile returns and she put a hand on her hip. "I'm just glad Zorome isn't here. He's always ogling me when he thinks I'm not looking. But you won't."

You roll your eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you showing off for him before."

Miku scoffs, crossing her arms and turning so only half her face is visible. "And why would I do that? Especially for a pervert like him?"

"Maybe because you like the attention?" you suggest. "It just seems like every time he looks at another girl, you suddenly appear out of nowhere to scold him." Miku's face reddens, but she doesn't do anything more than stick her tongue out at you.

While the two of you were having your little discussion, the other girls have finished dressing and are now watching you with beaded interest. "Alright, show's over," you say once you notice them, before you go and pick up the box containing the other uniforms. "Freya, where to?"

"This way." The AI leads you further down the hallway to a lift. A short ride later, you find yourselves stepping out onto the catwalk of the docking bay.

"Woah." There is a collective gasp as the members of your party get their first look at their new FranXX.

A tug at your arm draws your attention. "Please, tell me we're taking _that_ one," Miku says, an unmistakable look of excitement in her eyes. Following her finger, you find the red and yellow FranXX with bladed tonfas, Heliconia.

You chuckle at her giddiness. "It sure is." "Yes!" Miku jumps in delight. She's just about to race over to the FranXX when something catches her eye. "Who's that?" she asks, pointing to a small figure halfway down the dock. Squinting to make them out, you recognize none other than Doctor Franxx himself.

The old man walks toward you, his cane clicking as he does. When he finally stops and rests against it some fifteen feet away, he looks Miku up and down before raising his brow at you. "(Y/N), this is the second time you've come here with a girl who isn't your partner. Dare I say she will be very disappointed if you continue to treat her like this."

Miku's eyes go wide. "There was a good reason, doctor," you tell the old man. "I'm teaching Miku to fight, and it's to continue our schedule during the move." The scientist gives you a grin. "Oh, a good reason will hardly be enough to save you from her ire," he says. "Ichigo has always been that way ever since she was a child. I probably didn't need to tell you that, though."

Before you have the chance to respond, he clicks his cane and addresses you as a group. "Welcome," he says, his voice projecting much better than you'd anticipated. "I won't bore you with the details or divulge the secrets of each FranXX to you. That'd ruin the fun, after all. Just know that the units you will leave with today are superior to the standard models in every way. Each of you will have strengths. Each of you will have weaknesses. Work together and take care of one another and you'll be successful."

"Kana, Kyo," the squad leaders step forward as the doctor calls their names. "I see that only eight members of your squad are present. This means that (Y/N) and Miku are here as temporary replacements to transport the FranXX in their stead?" "Yes, doctor," Kana answers. The bearded man nods. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. I just wanted to see you all for myself, but now my curiosity has been satisfied." He takes several steps back in the direction from which he came, but pauses and looks over his shoulder. "You all look great, by the way. A stark contrast to APE and their love of that mind-numbing white."

After that, Doctor Franxx takes his leave and Kana and Kyo begin to assign FranXX. One by one, pairs are sent to Laevis, Sylvestris, and Gladiolus, until only you and Miku remain. "We're trusting you to bring Heliconia back," Kyo says. "We can do it," Miku smiles.

"Listen," Kana begins, speaking mostly to you. "When we're out there, we'd appreciate it if you would follow our orders. The pairs we assigned are all new to each other and so are Kyo and I. Having two people giving orders would just make things even more confusing."

"Not a problem," you reply. "We're just here to help." "Thank you," Kana gives you a rare smile. Both her and Kyo bid you good luck and head back up the catwalk to Valkyra.

As luck would have it, the entire exchange played out before Heliconia, so you follow Miku into the cockpit. After depositing the box of spare suits in the storage compartment, you return to find Miku sitting on the pistil's raised platform and facing toward you.

"What's up?" you ask. Miku doesn't say anything until you sit, leaving the two of you approximately eye level. "Um…" she plays with her hands while attempting to figure out what to say. "I'm... not sure how to do this," she finally admits. "I've only ever piloted with Zorome." Her head shoots back up and she frantically waves her hands. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything. I just…" She frowns and looks down. "I don't know how to connect with you."

You nod at what she's said. "Don't worry about it," you tell her. "I've piloted with other girls when I was in the Replacement Division. It's actually not that hard. With how well we know each other, it should be easy to get started. Just slower."

"Really?" Miku asks. "Like... we could do it on the first try?" "Maybe," you reply, "but I don't want to rush you. Everyone else is probably feeling just like we do, so we don't have to worry about taking our time. Slow and steady, and everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," Miku nods. "Let's try it."

Miku turns around and takes her position. It is somewhat weird to have a mass of black standing out from the otherwise familiar cockpit, but you shake off the feeling and grab the controls extending from Miku's waist. Miku tenses up when you do and a quick glance to the monitor on your right shows her heart rate is a little higher than usual. She's in no danger, just anxious about connecting to someone who's not her partner.

"Ready, Miku?" you ask. She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "Ready." You pull the triggers and your world fades to black.

As you wade into the familiar sea of green orbs, it feels similar to most you've experienced, yet different enough so that it's still unique. Miku's memories pass you by, from scenes at the Garden as a child to her time as a parasite at Plantation 13, among others.

Two seem to be waiting for you at the end of the tunnel, though. The first plays out with a woman holding a gun on Miku, only for Zorome to knock her out a moment later. Fear radiates from the memory, but it is replaced by safety as Zorome holds Miku while she cries. Underneath, there is the tiniest inkling of what you recognize to be longing as well.

In the final memory, you find yourself standing over Miku on the beach. "If I ever go too far, all you have to do is tap me twice and I'll stop," your voice echoes. "I'm here to make you stronger. I don't want to hurt you." A feeling you hadn't expected accompanies the scene. Admiration.

Miku's vision shifts as she stands and says, "Let's do it again." You try to speak, but she interrupts you. "This is what it takes to be stronger, right? Then I can do it!" Hope and happiness wash over you as Miku readies herself for the next round, and the memory fades away.

After the memory disappears, you are left in a white space. "(Y/N)?" a voice asks. "(Y/N), where are you?" There is a moment of silence, and a feeling of anticipation mixed with concern fills you from an unknown source. And then, "There, I've got you!"

You open your eyes to find yourself once again in the cockpit of Heliconia. The lights lining the spine of Miku's parasite suit are aglow, and on her headdress, the numbers 88 and 92 visible on the pistil and stamen's connection dials.

"You jerk," a voice that is unfamiliar yet undeniably Miku berates you as Heliconia speaks. "It took so long I was getting worried about you."

"I told you it might take longer than you're used to," you shrug. "Zorome's always waiting for me," Heliconia eyes you suspiciously. "You weren't." "Doesn't Zorome also brag about being the first one to finish all the time?" you chuckle. "Besides, I thought that it might take the same amount of time for both of us. That's how it goes with Ichigo and I."

Moving on, you ask Miku about more important things. "How does our connection feel? Is anything weird or off?" She takes a moment to consider her answer. "It feels a little different," she admits, "but we should be fine." You release Heliconia's docking clamps after hearing her response. "Alright, let's try moving around then."

Heliconia slowly takes a step forward. "Everything good?" you ask. "Yeah," the red and yellow mech replies, though she does seem to be focusing intently.

Over the next several minutes, Heliconia makes several laps around the docking bay. To begin with, the only other FranXX that had been successfully activated was Valkyra, but the others appear one by one as you become more familiar with things.

"You know, it _is_ kinda weird," Heliconia tells you. "What's that?" you raise an eyebrow. "Piloting with you," she continues. "Zorome always yanks the controls really hard. If I don't do what he wants fast enough, he pulls even harder. It used to make me really sore."

Her tone softens. "You're different, though. I can tell you're there, but it's not like him. You push me just enough that I know the way you want me to go and let me do the rest."

You are about to ask her for more detail when Valkyra speaks. "Alright everyone, it seems like we're all connected now, so we should get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back to Haven."

There is a chorus of affirmatives and the FranXX file out the door at the end of the docking bay. However, this door only leads to a massive hallway large enough to accommodate FranXX.

"Freya," Kyo asks the AI for her assistance, "could you please show us how to get out of here?"

"Of course," the program answers. A path is highlighted on the map of Heliconia's HUD. "Simply follow the route I've laid out for you and you will arrive at the exit of the facility. After you have reached one mile in distance from the facility, I will lose communications with you and they will not be restored until you arrive at Haven. The current directions will take you there, however."

"Thank you, Freya," Valkyra looks over her squad. "Everyone, this way."

 _The two of them are much more formal than Ichigo and I,_ you tell yourself. _I was probably like that too before I came to 13. Oh, how things have changed._

Now that the squad is moving again, you return to the conversation you were having with Miku that'd been interrupted. This time, you chose to use the private line within Heliconia to converse with her.

"About what you were saying earlier," you broach the subject, "is Zorome always rough with you?" Heliconia purses her lips. "He isn't rough, really, you're just gentler. It isn't because he means to be, I know that. He just doesn't know any other way to pilot."

"Yeah, but that must have been uncomfortable for you," you say. "Did you ever think about getting another partner? Your code is lower than his, so they probably would have let you." "Uh uh," Heliconia shakes her head immediately. "That would mean he won. Besides, I'm the only one in the squad who can put him in his place. The other girls wouldn't know how to put up with him."

"Still," she continues. "I can't help but feel weird." "How so?" you ask. "It's you," Heliconia answers. "Not that you did anything wrong, just… I'm used to feeling his excitement and it helps me get going. You just feel calm."

"If it's any consolation," you offer, "it's different for me too. Ichigo is usually really focused, but I can feel your mind going in so many different directions I've lost count. It _is_ kind of nice having something warm coming from my partner, though. Sorry if I feel cold."

"You aren't cold," Heliconia corrects you. "You're cool, like the breeze off the ocean in the morning when we train. It's easier to stay focused with you. You don't get worked up like Zorome does."

"Well, with any luck, you won't need to worry about focusing at all," you stretch. "If we don't have to fight, it'll be a quick trip." Heliconia thinks for a second before speaking. "Yeah," she agrees. "I was kinda hoping we would find something, though." Your curiosity kicks in. "Why's that?" "Because piloting with you is probably the best way for you to teach me," she answers. "I'll know the right way to do it if you're the one controlling me." Her logic surprises you, though it isn't bad. "I guess you're right."

"Everyone," Valkyra holds up a closed fist. "We'll stop here for the night."

You check your surroundings and realize that night has indeed fallen. Noticing the mission clock on Heliconia's HUD, you find that over two hours have passed since you left the facility. _Did I really talk with Miku for that long?_ you wonder. _It felt like it was only a couple of minutes._

While Kana explains to the others that they will be required to stay in the FranXX with their new partners overnight for the duration of the trip, you begin preparing your bed for the evening. Both yourself and Miku had lived in your FranXX before, and hearing how to do it was simply a waste of time.

"You know, you don't have to sleep against the wall," Miku says, looking over the piloting station in the middle of the cockpit. "You're right. I don't have to, but it's easier this way," you say, unrolling the sleeping bag. "I'm over here so you don't have to worry, and when we get back I can tell Ichigo I wasn't anywhere near you." She gives you a small smile. "Oh, I know you wouldn't do anything while I was asleep," the redhead tells you.

"And I appreciate your faith in me, but," you repeat, "like I said, it's easier like this. I don't know if you saw, but Ichigo barely said ten words to me after I told her I was going with you. I slept in one of the spare rooms because it didn't seem like she wanted me there with her. So when we get back in three days and you tell her I respected your privacy and didn't do anything weird, she might forgive me."

Miku hangs her head. "I didn't realize I was causing you this much trouble."

" _You_ aren't," you pull back the cover and climb into your sleeping bag. "I wanted to do this because I promised I'd train you. Ichigo's just being overprotective of me, like I am of her sometimes. Now, get some sleep. We have to get up earlier than the others so we can train in the morning."

Miku's expression clearly paints her feelings of guilt, but she lays down all the same. "Thank you for bringing me," she says. "You're welcome Miku," you reply. "Goodnight." "Goodnight," she echoes, and you drift off into the world of dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, rise and shine," you stand over Miku's sleeping form and order her awake. Her eyes shoot open and within seconds she's on her feet and ready. "Follow me," you lead her out of Heliconia and into the brisk spring morning.

"See that mountain over there?" you ask. The peak in question lies east of your makeshift camp and is barely illuminated by the sun just peeking over the horizon. "That's more than two miles," Miku says. There is no fear or disgruntlement in her voice, she's just telling it like it is. She looks up at you. "There and back?" she asks. You nod. Miku breaks out in a grin before taking off jogging. "Try to keep up!"

Miku's head start didn't last long, and soon the two of you were jogging together. You make no effort to pass her, and soon enough you arrive at the base of the mountain. After a five-minute break to catch your breath, you make the return trip.

Having now taken roughly forty minutes to warm up, you lead Miku directly into training. A box is drawn in the broken earth with her on one side and you on the other.

"What are we doing today?" she asks. "More combat training," you begin walking toward her. "I'm going to hit you. I suggest you find a way to stop me."

Miku sets her feet shoulder-width apart and stands on the balls of her feet, ready to move at any moment.

Your first strike is clearly choreographed, a big right hook. Miku sees this and ducks under it while distancing herself from you.

The second is a leg sweep which she barely manages to notice in time. As a result, you clip her left foot when she attempts to dive to the side. She tumbles, but still manages to roll back to her feet.

Closing the distance, you intentionally leave yourself open to see what Miku will do. She does as you'd hoped a moment later, hitting you with a roundhouse to the side. An elbow connects with your stomach and you fall to a knee. Miku attempts to finish you with a jab while you recoil, but you catch it before twisting her wrist.

In a moment of hesitation, due to the shock and pain, you gain the upper hand. Pulling her arm to break her balance and bring her closer, you slip behind Miku while wrapping her in a chokehold. To complete the move, and to further end any resistance she might put up, you lift her up so her feet dangle just off the ground.

Before you can count to three, two taps on your right arm cause you to release her.

Miku coughs for several seconds. "Almost had you," she says after finally regaining her breath. "Almost," you agree, allowing her to continue feeling a sense of accomplishment. "Ready for round two?"

"Yeah," Miku stands and walks to the other side of the ring.

"Actually," you say, "I've changed my mind. Come here."

Miku returns to your side.

"You saw how I caught your punch a moment ago, right?" you ask. Miku nods. "Try to do the same thing," you tell her, back far enough away that you'll have room to strike.

Miku sets her stance before signaling to you. _Alright,_ you tell yourself. _I can't do this at full strength or she'll never catch it. We'll try about half._

"Alright, watch my movements and catch the punch," you tell her as your draw back. A moment later, you release. Miku correctly anticipates the trajectory of the jab, but as your hand hits hers it blows past and continues to her chest. Fortunately, the blow had been deadened after first hitting Miku's hand, but she still doubles over.

"Miku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–" "Don't apologize," Miku grunts, standing to her full height once more and readopting her stance. "I'll get it this time."

"Actually," you cut in, "I have a better idea. I probably should've thought of this to start with."

You step back and continue talking. "You're smaller than me." "Duh," Miku interrupts. You ignore her. "You aren't as strong as me either. But you're quicker than I am, and your reaction time is excellent. So, because of that, you shouldn't try to catch blows. You should deflect them."

You stand opposite Miku. "Punch me."

Without hesitation, Miku throws a jab directly at your chest. Bringing the flat of your right hand across your chest, you redirect the blow so it is now targeting your left shoulder. At the same time, you pivot on your right foot to draw back your shoulder. The end result is that the blow misses harmlessly.

"Again."

Miku throws another punch, this time directed toward your right side. Using the same technique, you deflect the punch. Miku throws a third and forth without warning, but both are unable to land.

"You saw how I did that, right?" you ask. "Yeah," Miku gets into a defensive stance. "I'm ready."

"Slowly, first," you curb her enthusiasm. "When you've practiced a bit, we'll do it for real." Miku huffs in disappointment, but doesn't complain as you slowly go through the motion of throwing a jab. You start out slow enough that she could easily step out of the way, but Miku plays along and practices the proper form of the technique.

After you're satisfied, you begin to speed up. Miku easily keeps up with the blows to begin with, but as you settle into a rhythm she starts to lose ground. By the time you've reached the strength of the initial punch, about half your maximum, she's at her limit. For the final shot, Miku is a fraction of a second too slow and the left straight connects with the edge of her left shoulder.

To her credit, Miku doesn't falter and sets herself up for another round, only for you to shake your head. "That's enough for one day. We've still got to move Heliconia for another ten hours."

"That was impressive," a voice says to the side. "K-Kana?" Miku asks in surprise, turning to face the onlooker. It turns out to be more than just Kana, as you realize all of the squad stand nearby.

"Sorry if we bothered you," Kyo picks up, "but Kana's right, that was very impressive." "How long have you been watching?" the girl asks. "About thirty minutes," the violet-haired squad leader admits after looking to her partner for confirmation.

"You must be very formidable in a fight," one of the boys compliments Miku, who blushes. "She could take all of you," you say with pride. "I don't doubt it," Kyo agrees.

"I'm more curious as to where you learned how to fight like that, (Y/N)," Kana gives you a sidelong glance. "Maybe everyone should be learning this, but that's a topic for another time. Right now, we need to get moving. Everyone, we leave in ten minutes."

"You did well today," you tell Miku as you climb into Heliconia's cockpit. "Thanks," she accepts the praise with a smile. "I like this new style better. I don't get hit as much." "Can't see what you mean," you joke, "but I'll take your word for it."

Miku takes her position and the controls spring from her waist. You take hold and pull the triggers to activate the connection. Minutes later, you're off for another day's worth of travel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, as your squad is trudging through the barren landscape, you encounter a wandering pack of Klaxosaurs. Sylvestris informs you that she can only make out two distinct types within the group. Several Moho-class that resembled armadillos, with the addition of a large clubbed tail, and smaller Conrads bearing raptor-like appearances.

Sadly, after the attempt to sneak around them fails, you have no choice but to fight the beasts.

"Everyone, fan out," Valkyra orders. "Gladiolus, Heliconia, we hold the front." "Sylvestris, Laevis," Kyo addresses the remainder of the squad. "We know you aren't used to your new weapons yet, but do the best you can to provide us with supporting fire."

 _Splitting the squad like we usually do. Smart._

Through your connection to Heliconia, you can feel Miku's anticipation building. "Looks like we're getting that fight you wanted after all." The FranXX smiles at you and brandishes her tonfas. "I'm ready."

"I'm giving you the lead," you tell her. Confusion flashes through your mind, due to Miku's shock. "Why?" she asks. "I want to see how you handle this," you answer simply. "I'll take over if the situation calls for it, but until then, go all out and don't hold anything back." Miku's confidence surges through the connection as the first of the Klaxosaurs begin to close in on your line of defense.

Before reaching the line, roughly half the Conrads stop several hundred yards away. Large frills fold out from their necks, encircling their heads in electric blue and giving the Klaxosaurs an almost flower-like appearance. However, the monsters emit an ear-piercing screech and black dots begin to form across the petals.

"Down!" you shout as Heliconia falls prone. Sharp spines launched by the Klaxosaurs fly by on either side and sail overhead before embedding themselves in the ground. On the right, Gladiolus hides behind Valkyra, who holds her shield high to stop the incoming storm of spines.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Four sets of shots echo from behind you and the tide of projectiles breaks. "They're relocating," Laevis announces while waiting for her chakram's cannons to reload.

With the threat of death by impalement temporarily abated, Heliconia rolls to her feet just in time to meet the first of the raptors.

The Klaxosaur in question attempts to bite at Heliconia's arm, only to receive a mouthful of the tonfa's blade. Throwing the appendage forward, her blade slides clean through the raptor's skull and it collapses in a heap.

Three more take its place and begin to circle the red and yellow unit. "Don't let them get the upper hand," you say aloud.

"I know, I know," Heliconia grumbles. She plants her foot and leaps at one of the Klaxosaurs. The Klaxosaur, still mid-step, is left defenseless as Heliconia cuts a fatal gash across its side.

"You've got to seize the initiative."

The remaining raptors charge to avenge their fallen brethren. Heliconia pivots and kicks the first in the head, sending it crashing to the ground. Allowing the tonfa in her left hand to fall, she catches the second raptor by its tail and drives the pointed end of her remaining weapon into the creature's back and pins it to the ground.

"And once you've got it..."

The Klaxosaur that had been kicked in the head begins to rise, only for Heliconia to catch the tonfa she'd dropped from her left hand in her right. Wielding the weapon with both hands, she raises it above her head and swings down. The guillotine maneuver finds purchase in the raptor's side and the creature lets out a cry as it's cleaved in two.

With the Klaxosaurs finished, Heliconia retrieves her other tonfa and looks over the remnants of her battle.

"...Never let it go."

Several hundred yards away, Laevis and Gladiolus duel more of the raptors. It turns out that there were two different strains in this particular breed of Klaxosaur, as some of the raptors have the frills and assail the pair with spines, while those that are slightly larger and without the frills attempt to rip them to shreds with their teeth.

One raptor is unfortunate enough to catch Laevis at close range. It suffers dearly for it as a leg is blown off by a quadshot.

"The little ones keep moving too much," Laevis announces to her sister unit. "I can't get a shot like this." "Don't worry," Gladiolus smiles and reaches for the pouch on her waist. She withdraws a bundle, and with a flick of her wrist, the bundle unfurls and the net crackles to life. "This'll slow them down."

A raptor makes an attempt to nip at Gladiolus's leg, only to find itself tangled within the net as the FranXX whips it around before impaling it with her trident. In the same motion, Gladiolus deactivates the net, releasing the corpse of her kill, and re-engages it in time to throw it back at a frilled raptor. The Klaxosaur is unable to get out of the way in time before it is trapped beneath the net now anchored to the ground. One of the trident's three points suddenly sprouts from the beast's side and it ceases to move.

"Alright, fine," Laevis growls, gripping her chakram tightly and eyeing the remaining large raptors, leaving Gladiolus to chase down the more agile ones. "Just because I have guns doesn't mean I can't hold my own in a brawl. Bring it on!"

Almost as if they understood the challenge, two of the black and blue monsters rush Laevis. The green FranXX draws back her right arm, releasing it as the raptor on her left lunges. The chakram's blade splits the skull of the Klaxosaur as the blow drives it into the dirt.

The raptor on her right leaps above her, only to come down on the sharp edge of the remaining chakram. _Boom!_ Firing all eight barrels, the midsection of the would-be assailant is turned into a fine paste and expelled from the body via the clean holes created in its back.

Laevis quickly turns to the other Klaxosaurs and guns them down with expert precision. "Doesn't mean I won't shoot you first, either."

Nearby, Valkyra and Sylvestris are engaged with the armored Mohos. It turns out that Sylvestris had been only partially correct when she told the squad that the brutish Klaxosaurs were heavily armored with clublike tails. One of the two creatures matches this description perfectly. The other, however, does not. Instead of a smooth shell like its twin, the monster has spikes protruding from its back and sides in a defensive pattern, while several noticeably longer and sharper spines extend off of the tail.

Valkyra grunts as the smooth Klaxosaur's tail bounces off her shield. The blow is rendered ineffective by the defensive armament, but Valkyra is still pushed back close to three hundred feet by the sheer force of the impact.

"Don't let that thing hit us," she tells Kyo. "I think the armor will hold, but I don't want to test it."

The Klaxosaur pair almost seem to nod to one another, then begin to slowly lumber toward the FranXX.

"Have you figured out why you can't kill it?" Kyo asks Sylvestris. "The armored one's plating has just enough curvature that the crossbow is unable to penetrate it without first ricocheting," the robed mech replies. "If you were to expose its underside, I am confident the bolt would be lethal."

Valkyra nods. "We'll get you the opening you need, be ready." "I'll be waiting," the white FranXX says as she loads a fresh magazine containing five bolts into the bow's underside.

The truth was Sylvestris could easily penetrate the armor of the Klaxosaur if she were to modify the crossbow's magnetic field. However, despite the dials on the side of the weapon clearly meant for that purpose, she has no knowledge to draw from. The doctor had declined to tell them anything about how to work the crossbow, or any of the other weapons, for that matter. The curved knives strapped to her arms wouldn't be of any use against the armored monsters either. That left Valkyra acting as bait the only viable option.

Valkyra marches out to meet the Klaxosaur pair. Hidden behind Aegis with only the top of her head and legs below the knee visible, she is nearly impenetrable. The Klaxosaurs must know this because they split off from one another, moving to encircle the lone FranXX.

Valkyra carefully weighs her options. She _could_ try to get one Klaxosaur to injure the other by engaging them both. While they were close, it would be possible for her to dodge or redirect one of them to strike the other, but the odds of it actually working were low. So, instead, she opts for an alternate strategy.

"Kyo." "What is it Kana?" her partner asks. "I think we need to use Aegis to get as close as we can to the armored one," she whispers. "Then, we bash it over the head with the shield. That should daze it long enough that we can drop everything, and, if the wings on my back work like I think they do, we can flip it on its side."

"That would leave us open to the spiked one," Kyo points out. "We'll have to hope the armor holds," the girl tells him.

Clearly tired of waiting for the FranXX to make a move, the spiked Klaxosaur finishes pawing at the ground and then charges Valkyra. However, before it makes it very far, it is thrown to the side and receives a face full of dirt, compliments of Sylvestris and her crossbow. The shot doesn't appear to injure the beast, but it is rattled for long enough that Valkyra can advance on its brother.

The armored Klaxosaur roars and swings its tail at the approaching FranXX. The blue giant drops her spear, plants both feet, and grips Aegis with two hands to absorb the blow. The resulting sound resembles a gong being hit, though much, much louder, and leaves the ears of Valkyra's pilots ringing as they push forward.

Releasing her right hand's grip on Aegis, Valkyra swings the shield with all her might. The outer rim impacts the Klaxosaur's skull, leaving the black and blue monster dazed.

Moving on to the final stage of her plan, Valkyra drops Aegis and throws her arms under the Klaxosaur. Lifting with all the strength she can muster, and with the aid of the thrusters built into her fixed wings, she lifts the creature. At first the dense beast refuses to part with the earth, but after some straining, Valkyra is able to push the creature on its side.

No sooner has she done so than a bolt sprouts from the Klaxosaur's exposed underbelly. Two more follow, each producing high pitched shrieks from the dying animal. Blood squirts from the wounds and covers Valkyra, but she isn't given time to rest.

The spiked Klaxosaur, infuriated by the demise of its armored twin, swings its tail and catches Valkyra in the side. The FranXX rolls several times, only to find the spear she'd previously dropped beside her. Scooping it up in time to deflect the next swipe and the deadly sharp needles accompanying it, she regains her footing only to be batted aside by the return swing.

The Klaxosaur rears up on its hind legs, intent on smashing the FranXX below with its immense weight. As the monster begins to fall, Valkyra enacts her only hope of survival. The blue FranXX is bathed in even more Klaxosaur blood as the beast impales itself on her spear, killing it.

Valkyra breathes deeply. "Is that all of them?" Kyo exhales. "It looks like it. Everyone, sound off."

"Sylvestris, reporting in," the white mech helps her sister to her feet.

"Gladiolus here, Laevis and I are okay."

"Heliconia?" Valkyra asks after the only remaining member of her squad.

"We're alright," the red and white FranXX huffs. "Can't say the same for the Klaxosaurs though."

Valkyra breathes a sigh of relief. "Everyone, gather up and take a minute to look over the FranXX. Make sure you haven't been damaged and catch your breath. We'll head out again in 30."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After four long days of travel, the squad finally arrives at Haven. It is evening, the sun having just begun to set over the horizon when Heliconia marches through the mouth of the cave leading to Haven's secret military base.

Miku's exhaustion is clear as Heliconia trudges the final steps to her new dock and practically falls into the clamps. You can't blame her though, you yourself are feeling the wear of the arduous journey and are more than ready to sleep in a real bed. Provided Ichigo has forgiven you, that is.

Your vision returns to normal as the connection is severed. Before you, Miku stands up and halfheartedly stretches.

"We made it," she offers with a lazy smile. "We sure did," you confirm. After briefly stretching, you make your way over to the box containing the additional uniforms as Miku opens the cockpit door.

"It's… odd," Miku continues the conversation as the two of you exit the FranXX. "I feel like I'm going to miss this." "How so?" you ask. The redhead thinks for a moment. "I don't know. Zorome will always be my real partner, but piloting Heliconia with you was fun."

Miku stops and gazes back at the red and yellow FranXX, now lifeless in the dock. "I guess I'll miss that, having fun with you. We didn't really talk much before I asked you for help. We were friends and all, but not," Miku pauses, seemingly to choose her next words, "we weren't really _close_. But I feel like we are now."

You nudge her side with the box. "Of course we are. Shedding blood, sweat, and tears with someone will do that."

"I don't want it to go away now that my training is almost over," Miku blushes as she speaks. "I like it. It's kinda like you're the older brother and I'm the..."

You chuckle. "Now, don't go getting all sentimental on me, _little sister_." Miku's eyes shoot up to look at you, relief painted on the green orbs. "We can still be close even if we don't spend every morning trying to beat each other up. I'll be here for you when you need me, and you be there for me when I need you. It's as simple as that."

Unexpectedly, Miku wraps you in a hug. "Thank you," she whispers. "You're welcome," you softly reply. "Now, remember, don't go calling me your older brother. That'll be more trouble than it's worth and I don't need Ichigo getting any angrier."

Miku blushes even deeper than she had previously. "Like I would ever say that with other people around!" she shouts, cutting you off on the platform. In typical Miku fashion, her knuckles are pressed against her hips and she leans ever so slightly forward while half scowling at you. "Honestly, do you think I want everyone to know I said that?! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?"

Unable to contain your amusement, you laugh. "I sure do. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." You push past Miku and continue down the catwalk. "Now come on, dinner should be ready soon and I'm starving. Man, it'll be nice to have Kokoro's cooking again."

 **Now, for those of you who managed to make it through both the long author's note and the chapter, a little present courtesy of Spaze. I give you Rebel Suit Miku. Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com! imgur[]/a/Xis7V7Q**


	28. Chapter 27- Conviction

"(Y/N)!"

No sooner have you walked through the manor's front door than you hear a voice shout your name. Turning to check the top of the stairs, you are thoroughly surprised by what you find.

Ichigo quickly descends the staircase and marches directly toward you. It is only then that you realize Miku is still standing beside you, which can only serve to make matters worse. Before Ichigo reaches the two of you, you just have time to whisper, "I'd run if I were you."

Ichigo squeezes into the space between you and Miku, forcing the two of you to step away from one another. She takes your hand and rests her head against your shoulder, giving you a broad smile. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

She looks to Miku, shooting her a glance that definitely isn't friendly. She puts her focus back to you and breaks into another smile.

She reaches for a speck of dust or something similar on your uniform, wiping it off your shoulder. "Oh, you're _such_ a mess, (Y/N). How many times do I have to tell you to take care of your appearance?" Ichigo picks off another piece of dirt. "I don't know what you'd do without me."

Ichigo latches on to you even tighter as you stand there, too overwhelmed to say or do anything. Her free hand runs over your uniform and onto your face. She tilts your chin down so you stare directly into her eyes. She still smiles, seemingly ready to draw you in for a kiss, until Miku makes a very minute scuff sound on the floor with her foot.

"Oh, Miku," Ichigo says as she turns around, pretending not to have noticed her. "I didn't see you there. How was the trip?" She gives her a sidelong glance, so part of her face is still turned to you.

Miku eyes Ichigo suspiciously and you can't help but feel the same. _This isn't the welcome I expected. Actually, I really didn't expect one at all._

"It was good," Miku finally answers. "We ran into some Klaoxsaurs on the way and had to fight them." "Well, good job," Ichigo starts, almost mockingly. "I imagine it was no trouble at all, (Y/N)'s a really good pilot," she continues. "He is," Miku agrees, and you notice the pressure on your hand grow a little tighter.

Miku's next words surprise both you and Ichigo. "But, I wanted to thank you for letting me go with him. I know it was hard for him to be away from you. He talked about it a lot while we were gone, and I'm sure it was difficult for you too. (Y/N) was really respectful to me the whole time, and gave me lots of space at night so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

Miku's unexpected words reveal a crack in Ichigo's exterior. She glances up at you. You give a concise nod and squeeze her hand. She looks at Miku again, studying her. The girl in question has her hands folded together with one foot tucked behind the other, and now looks to the floor to avoid Ichigo's gaze.

"I wasn't trying to cause you any problems, Ichigo," Miku says quietly. "I just wanted to get stronger so I wouldn't be a burden anymore, and (Y/N) was nice enough to help me. I don't want to steal him from you. You're my friend."

Hearing that, Ichigo seems to have finally made up her mind. She slowly lets go of your hand and walks over to the other girl, before giving her a short hug. "Thank you, Miku," she says honestly. "It really makes me feel a lot better knowing that. I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

Miku nods. "I'm sure the two of you would like some alone time with one another. So, I'll see if I can find Zorome. He'll want to know that we're back."

You give a silent thanks to Miku, and as she begins to wander away, you yell, "Don't forget, tomorrow morning, 0530 sharp!" "I know!" she shouts back, and quickly disappears around the corner.

As soon as Miku is out of sight, Ichigo begins pulling you up the stairs. "Come on. We'll get you something to eat, then it's time for bed." "Now that you mention it," you mumble, "I _am_ tired."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku makes her way across the first floor of the manor, headed for one of the staircases to the side. She could have gone up the one in the entrance hall, but decided against it due to its proximity to the room you share with Ichigo.

As she walks, she thinks about something that had been gnawing at her over the last several days.

 _When I first connected with (Y/N) in Heliconia, I saw into his memories. It was mostly what I expected, except for one thing. Every recent memory of Ichigo had some kind of weird happiness coming from it. When they spent time together, they were always holding hands and kissing._

Miku finds the staircase she'd been looking for and begins to climb.

 _Why did that feeling feel so familiar? And why does it remind me of Zorome?_ Miku shakes her head to try and clear her mind. However, it proves to be of no use. _Watching them a minute ago... I saw how much they must care for each other. Maybe... I want that too?_

As Miku reaches the final step and turns the corner to her head to her room, she runs into the last person she wanted to see. And yet, she isn't actually that disappointed.

"Miku," Zorome says with a hint of shock, "you're back!"

"Yeah," the redhead replies. "We just got here about a half-hour ago. I was coming to find you to let you know."

However, Zorome appears to not be listening to her. Instead, she can feel him focusing on the black uniform she's wearing. This instantly brings something that she'd noticed when first trying it on to the forefront of her mind. While the black pistil suit didn't feel any tighter than the original, it definitely looked it.

"Are you done?" Miku asks with growing annoyance. "Uh… um…" Zorome searches for a response. "Done with, uh, what?"

Miku leans forward with her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, 'done with what'? You were ogling me again." "I was not," Zorome replies without hesitating. His tone softens and he refuses to look at her. "I just… thought you looked nice, okay?"

In that moment, something in Miku clicks. She holds out her right hand.

Zorome looks at it, then to Miku, then back again. "Um…"

"I want you to hold my hand, dumbass," she huffs, now red in the face. Miku crosses her arms and looks away, but her right eye still studies Zorome intently.

"Oh, s-sure," Zorome says awkwardly. He extends his somewhat trembling hand and smiles at his partner. "Miku, I'm glad you're back."

The redhead looks at it for a moment before sighing. She takes Zorome's hand and her heart skips a beat. "Me too," she says, with a hint of girlish delight. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

"Yeah," Zorome agrees and the pair take off on a stroll toward the manor's garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're certainly hard to figure out," you say as you close the door to your room. "Oh?" Ichigo asks, looking over her shoulder as she walks toward the dresser.

You lean against the door. "Five days ago, you wouldn't even say goodbye to me. Now, when I come back, you can't even keep your hands to yourself."

"And you're complaining?" Ichigo raises the question as she digs through the drawer, looking for her nightgown. "No," you admit, "but I'd like an explanation. The way you acted earlier is so unlike you. Glaring at Miku like she'd done something wrong and hanging all over me."

"I apologized," Ichigo defends herself. "And..." the image of her in the mirror bites her lip, "I _will_ admit that I may have been a little mean, but think about how I felt. My partner, the man I am completely in love with, said he was going off with another girl for four days and I had no say."

You sigh. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to leave you here, but there wasn't much choice. Miku needed me. Besides, there was never anything for you to worry about. You're the only girl for me."

"I can see that now," Ichigo says. "You did the right thing helping her. It's something none of the rest of us could. The old Miku wouldn't have taken what I said to her earlier. She's like a whole new person now."

You adjust your position against the door. "You aren't wrong. Miku's much more confident now, and she can definitely hold her own in a fight. I think she's more honest with herself too. She has feelings for someone, and she might act on them soon."

"But not you," Ichigo's tone becomes dangerous. "No, no, not me," you shake your head. "We both know who, so it shouldn't come as a surprise. She did say something that surprised me, though."

"You _cannot_ tell her I told you this," you caution, "but she said after we got back today that it was like we were siblings. Just like I was her older brother and she was my younger sister."

"That's actually really touching," Ichigo smiles. "I hope that the two of you can stay close like that."

"She's come a long way in the last few weeks," you conclude. "Soon, there won't be anything left for me to teach her." "That's good," Ichigo gives you a coy smile. "I like it when the only thing you have to focus on is me."

As if to prove her point, Ichigo does something completely out of the ordinary. Standing in front of the changing screen, with her back to you, she removes her shirt. Next, she slides down her leggings, leaving her in her bra and panties. Reaching behind her back, she fumbles with the clasp for a moment before seemingly giving up.

It's clearly a ruse, but that doesn't stop her from continuing the show. "I can't get it," she says in a honeyed tone. "Would you help me?" You give a small sigh. "You _know_ I don't know how that works," you respond, pushing off the door.

Ichigo continues to watch you over her shoulder with a grin. "I'm sure someone as smart as you can figure it out."

 _Yep,_ you tell yourself, _she's loving every second of this._

"Alright," you say before reaching for the clasp. Ichigo shivers as your hand brushes against the skin of her back. "Your hands are really cold." You give her a chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry," you say playfully, with fake surprise laced into your tone. "Is _this_ better?" you say as you place both palms on her back.

"(Y/N), stop it!" Ichigo giggles. "That tickles!" "Oh, does it now?" you assault her further, tickling her side mercilessly until she falls to the floor.

It quickly devolves into a wrestling match as the two of you try to playfully bat at the other. Finally, Ichigo manages to come out on top, pinning you to the floor while she straddles you.

As soon as the two of you stop to catch your breath however, Ichigo's bra falls.

"Don't look!" she shouts instantly, going red in the face and hugging you to hide herself. What she doesn't realize is that by saving herself from being exposed, she has instead flattened her breasts against you.

"Close your eyes," she says between bated breaths. You do as instructed. The feeling of her soft chest recedes as Ichigo lifts her weight off you.

Close to thirty seconds later, she speaks again. "Okay, you can open them now."

Ichigo is nowhere to be found when you first open your eyes. After sitting up, you realize that she has taken shelter beneath the covers of the bed. Only her emerald eyes are visible as she stares at you.

"Are you dressed?" you ask. She nods ever so slightly. You sigh, shaking your head.

Without a word, you undress and climb into bed. It takes Ichigo a moment, but she nestles up beside you. "I'm glad you're back," she whispers. You gently kiss her head. "Me too."

"I love you," she says softly. "And I love you more," you reply back before drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning comes to the manor on the hill, and with it, the start of a new day. Kokoro opens her eyes and looks around her room while waiting for her morning grogginess to fade.

The space is impeccably clean, so much so that the room could easily be mistaken for being unoccupied. But that was how Kokoro liked to keep it. Everything had a place, and there was a place for everything. Nana had always told her that, and she believed it.

Now fully awake, Kokoro makes her way over to the door connecting her room to the manor's wrap-around balcony, sliding it open to let in the crisp morning air. It carries with it the smell of salt off the ocean, in addition to being a bit chilly.

Leaving the door, Kokoro reaches into her wardrobe and pulls out a fresh change of clothes for the day ahead. Allowing her nightgown to slip from her shoulders, she shivers as the cool breeze brushes against her exposed skin. _The wind is so cold, but the sunlight is quite nice._

A quiet pitter-pat draws Kokoro's attention. She pauses, still half-dressed, and sticks her head out the balcony door.

 _Chirp!_

Kokoro looks down to find a small bird near her feet. The little thing has a red back, white belly, and a black head, and seems to wear the colors quite proudly. The bird tilts its head to one side.

 _Chirp!_

"Well, good morning to you too!" Kokoro says with a bright smile. The bird studies her and hops several times. Kokoro kneels down, holding her shirt closed with one hand and reaching out for the bird with the other. She's almost reached it and the creature hops toward her outstretched finger before…

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Kokoro?" a voice asks from beyond the door to her room.

Startled by the noise, the bird takes flight. Kokoro frowns. _I was so close,_ she tells herself.

"Just a moment, Futoshi," she says, returning to the wardrobe to fetch her skirt. She finishes buttoning her shirt and puts on the skirt before answering the door.

"Good morning, Kokoro," the boy smiles. "Good morning, Futoshi," Kokoro smiles in kind. Suddenly, the boy refuses to meet her gaze. "I didn't wake you, did I? Your hair isn't done." Just as quickly, Futoshi looks back up, his cheeks flushed with color. "Not that you don't look good, Kokoro. You always look nice it's just–"

Kokoro lays a hand on the panicking boy's arm. "Futoshi, you don't need to worry. I was just finishing getting dressed." "Good," he says, before he adjusts his collar. "I didn't want to bother you. It's just time to make breakfast, is all."

"It is," the platinum blonde agrees. She steps into the hallway and begins walking beside him toward the kitchen. She takes one of the hair ties from her wrist and begins to draw her locks back into a single clump to make a bun.

"I can help," Futoshi offers. Kokoro shakes her head. "I've got it. You already help me with so much, I need to do some things on my own."

Futoshi accepts the reason and Kokoro finishes putting up her hair without further issue. By that time, the pair has exited the hallway and are preparing to make their way down the central staircase. A quick glance at the large clock built into the wall reveals it to be 0602.

"We'd better hurry," Kokoro says as she walks through the door to the kitchen. "The others will be awake soon." "Yeah," Futoshi concurs with a concise nod. "Zorome always complains if breakfast isn't ready when he gets up."

Kokoro giggles. "I'm more concerned about making sure we have something for (Y/N) and Miku. All that exercise they do must be incredibly tiring."

Taking an apron from one of the cupboards, Kokoro places the ring over her neck. "Futoshi?" "Hmm?" the boy questions, turning to face her after lighting the stovetop. "Tie this for me?" she asks. "Sure," he replies, though perhaps a bit too eagerly. As he ties the string behind her back, Kokoro checks to make sure none of her hair has escaped the bun, and finding none, she begins her part of making breakfast.

Futoshi typically took care of cooking the meat while Kokoro prepared eggs, grains, and fruits. After checking the pantry and referencing Futoshi's choice of bacon, Kokoro decides that today will feature pancakes, with chocolate chips for a treat. It would be accompanied by fruit and cereal for those who wished.

After gathering the necessary ingredients, milk, flour, sugar, salt, several eggs, and the special addition of chocolate chips, she begins. The first step is adding proper amounts of milk, flour, sugar, and salt into one of several bowls. She then cracks an egg over the side of the bowl, careful to not allow any bits of the shell into the batter. Once that's done, the batter is mixed until any lumps have been removed.

"Futoshi," Kokoro stops humming. "Are you done using the stove?" "No," he replies from over her shoulder. "But the griddle is warm."

"I suppose that will have to do," Kokoro says to herself, before she moves the bowls containing the batter to the nearby table. The bacon appears to be coming along nicely when she steps up beside her partner and begins to ladle out batter onto the flat surface.

As Kokoro patiently waits for the batter to cook she resumes humming, comforted by the heat of the stove and her love of cooking. "Kokoro," Futoshi's voice breaks her trance, "weren't you going to put chocolate chips in them?"

The girl covers her mouth with her hand. "That's right. I need to–" "Here they are," Futoshi says before he places the bag on the counter between them. "Thank you, Futoshi," Kokoro says, giving the boy a warm smile. It earns her a blush and she quickly begins sprinkling the chocolate chips into the rapidly cooking pancakes.

"Um, Kokoro," Futoshi whispers after several minutes pass. "Hmm?" the girl asks, glancing up at him. "You have some batter on your cheek," Futoshi tells her. "Would you get it for me?" Kokoro says, her eyes riveted on the griddle as she begins flipping the current set of pancakes.

"Sure," Futoshi's voice cracks, but he takes the rag from around his waist. "Don't move." Kokoro doesn't flinch as Futoshi gently wipes the batter from her face. She removes the final pancake and deposits it on the waiting plate.

She turns to face Futoshi and gives him a smile. "Thank you!"

In that moment, with her hair a mess, batter covering her apron, and the sun shining through a window behind her, Kokoro melts Futoshi's heart. He is so transfixed that he doesn't realize his hand has strayed too close to the stove.

"OWW!" he yells, pulling his hand from the hot surface. "Futoshi!" Kokoro raises her voice in concern. "Ow, ow, ow," Futoshi stumbles backward and rests against the table behind him.

Kokoro rushes to the freezer and returns a moment later with a piece of ice. She wraps it in a cloth and hands it to him. "Hold this against the burn," she says in a motherly tone. Kokoro then takes over where Futoshi had left off with the bacon.

"You really should be more careful," she tells him, stirring the pan's contents. "That's the third time you've hurt yourself in the last two weeks."

Futoshi looks at the small cut on his hand. "Yeah, I know." The truth is that the cut had occurred for much the same reason as today's burn. However, Kokoro was oblivious to that.

Kokoro looks over her shoulder at him. "If you don't, I won't let you cook anymore." "I promise!" he nearly yells. Kokoro giggles and returns to tending the bacon. "The pancakes are ready and so is the fruit. Could you take them up?"

"Sure," Futoshi says as he grabs the bowl containing the fruit in his good hand. "Can I trust you not to get hurt?" Kokoro asks with a small smile. "I'll be careful," Futoshi says as he quickly leaves the room, eager to please his partner.

Kokoro watches him go. _He's such a nice boy,_ she tells herself. _I'm really lucky he was my partner._

Her mind then wanders to the book hidden beneath her mattress. _Should I tell him? We haven't had to fight in so long. Maybe it's okay to want something else now. He isn't as handsome as (Y/N) or Mitsuru, but he's always taken care of me. I'm sure he would help if I asked him to._

A feeling of doubt crosses her mind. _That would be a lot to ask of him. I'll think about it a little more._

The book's title is, "Your First Child."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the beach, you and Miku are preparing to wrap up another sparring session.

 _Alright,_ you say to yourself, _it's time to turn things up a notch. A bit more than half my strength and no handicaps. No pulled punches either._

You roll your shoulders to keep them loose and remove your shirt. The piece of cloth was drenched in sweat after your first round with Miku, and at this point it was more of an annoyance to keep it on. Miku glares at you but without hesitation removes hers as well, which was actually even more soaked than yours after she'd been thrown into the surf.

"You're getting good," you tell Miku as you begin to circle the ring. Miku snorts. "I'd sure hope so. Otherwise, you've beat the crap out of me the last three weeks for nothing." You smile."I should warn you," you continue. "I'm not going to just leave myself open anymore. And I won't hesitate to take advantage if you make a mistake." You stop on the side of the ring opposite Miku. "Think of this as real combat, because if you don't, it won't be pretty." The edge of Miku's lip curls into a grin. "Bring it on!"

With the gauntlet thrown, the final match begins.

Like a bullet from a gun, Miku launches herself from the low position she'd adopted and rushes toward you.

Because Miku stays low, it leaves her the perfect height for a single kick to the temple, which would bring the fight to a quick end and perfectly show her how serious you were. In preparation, you adjust your stance and wait for her to get closer. Once she can no longer change course, you begin the powerful kick.

To both your surprise and impressment, Miku had anticipated this move. She slides on her rear and ducks under the kick, ending up behind you as a result.

The impact of her open-handed strike against your lower back sends a shot of pain up your spine. You attempt to counter by throwing your left elbow at where her head should be located, but it contacts nothing and your momentum on your pivot foot brings you nearly face to face with Miku.

Her left-hand flashes in your vision before a cloud of sand assaults your eyes. Acting on instinct, you throw a feral jab followed by a right hook. Both are deflected and a series of blows runs up your front, culminating with an open palm across your jaw.

With the sand finally cleared from your eyes, you wait for Miku's next strike but find that she is standing a good five feet from you looking quite pleased with herself. _So that's how you want to play, huh? Dirty? I can do that._

You wipe your jaw, spitting out a bit of blood. "Nice job there little sister, sand in the eye was a cute trick. But it won't work twice." Miku smiles even brighter. "That's not all, I've got even more waiting for you." You chuckle. "Well then, shall we continue our dance?"

"Let's."

This time, instead of waiting for Miku to make the first move, you advance on her with lighting speed. She nimbly dodges or deflects your blows with incredible precision for a technique that was still new to her three days ago. However, it doesn't surprise you, as Miku had been a quick study from the start.

Unfortunately for her, you know how to take advantage of the position the technique leaves your arm in.

When Miku skillfully redirects a right jab that would have hit her left cheek, she gives you just the opening you needed. The general assumption is that once the blow has passed you and the attacker's arm has reached full extension, it has been rendered ineffective. This assumption is correct, but the maneuver does leave your hand dangerously close to Miku's long braid of hair. So close in fact that all you have to do is open your fingers just enough and it is within your grasp.

With Miku's braid in hand, as your arm begins its return motion you jerk back even harder.

Miku grunts as she is pulled to the ground by her fiery red hair. She isn't given time to complain, however, as you force her to immediately roll out of the way of your rapidly approaching heel.

Instead she spins on her own, using it as a pivot to knock you off your plant foot. You tumble to the sand, landing on your back.

In an instant Miku is on you, capturing your right arm between her legs and arching her back. Knowing the only way to break the move, you fight to pull the limb back. Miku proves to have been too quick, and, having gained the leverage she needed, traps your arm against her chest.

A searing pain shoots through your arm as you try to break her grip, but you continue fighting. "Don't," a soft voice warns you. "Don't fight this, you'll only get yourself hurt." You manage to pull the arm up several inches only for Miku to double down on the pressure, making the pain even worse.

"If you keep moving your arm's going to snap," she says through gritted teeth. You thrash once more. "Stay calm." Due to your continued disobedience, Miku has achieved a near perfect grip, allowing her to forcefully hold you in place.

"Now," she looks you in the eye as pride blazes within her green orbs. "Tap out."

You have no choice but to admit defeat.

 _Tap! Tap!_

"Yes!" Miku shouts, releasing you and rolling to her feet. "I did it!" the redheaded girl shouts as she begins to jump around in the sand. "I won! I finally won!"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations," you groan.

Your miasma of annoyance isn't enough to rain on Miku's parade as she continues her celebration, now dancing in the surf.

You give her a minute to enjoy the win before calling her back.

"Miku!"

Suddenly realizing that you _are_ still present, Miku rushes over. "You're okay, aren't you, (Y/N)?" she asks. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I wasn't trying to. I only wanted to win." "Calm down," you order her, and she falls silent. "I'll be fine. Now, where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"I taught myself," she answers proudly. "'Taught yourself?'" you repeat. "I used that move _once_ and you mean to tell me you perfected it without ever practicing or showing me?"

"I didn't say that," Miku slyly remarks. "Then how, pray tell, did you get that good?" you ask, now very annoyed.

"Hey, Miku," a familiar voice calls.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

A figure begins to step out of the foliage some thirty feet from you.

 _Seriously, there's no way._

Out of the forest, preceded only by the horns that serve to identify her, steps none other than Zero Two. "You won!" the pink-haired girl shouts happily.

"Zero Two," you whisper, simply awestruck by this revelation. "You got Zero Two, the only person here who would possibly know that move, to work on it with you? That's unbelievable. It can't be right."

"But it is," Zero Two smiles. "Miku told me what you did and asked if I knew how." "It wasn't that hard to learn," Miku chimes in. "But it's super effective if you get it right."

"I don't believe it," you say to no one in particular. "I just don't believe it."

Miku's eyes narrow. "If you're going to accuse me of cheating because–" "I am _so_ damn proud of you!" you interrupt her. Now it's Miku's turn to be caught off guard. "You're what?"

"I'm proud of you," you say with a grin. "You fought me to a draw then managed to win. You may have used some cheap tricks, but in a real fight anything goes. Like learning moves from someone else in secret and using them against an unsuspecting opponent who thinks they know everything about you."

Miku looks confused, but beside her Zero Two nods. "You may not realize it," you tell Miku, "but you've already learned and exercised the most important rule of fighting."

Zero Two notices the opening and takes the opportunity to finish your statement. "All that matters is that you win."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a glorious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes courtesy of Kokoro, you set about the day's tasks. First and foremost is Freya. When you set out of the manor's rear doors and into the midmorning air, you can already see the AI waiting for you on the dropship.

"Good morning, Freya," you greet her with a smile. "I hear you've got something for us." "God morgon," she replies. "I do. I informed Doctor Franxx of your request to integrate me into the systems of Haven. He agreed. This dropship has been stocked with the necessary equipment to begin the process, courtesy of the doctor."

You chuckle. "I don't remember asking for that. Did you perhaps miss my company so much that you told the doctor that tale?" The golden avatar's expression remains stoic. "I am incapable of feeling such a sensation. My actions were based solely on one of our prior conversations."

"I don't believe you," you walk further into the craft. "At least, not entirely. You feel a lot of things, from what I can tell. But, let's see what you brought."

In the forward portion of the craft, a great number of boxes have been stacked. Opening one, you find all manner of electrical wiring, circuit boards, and a projector. Attempting to lift the box proves to be more of a challenge than you'd initially anticipated as well.

"Freya, I'll be back in a minute," you tell her. She nods. "I shall be waiting."

You return with Ikuno, Mitsuru, and several members of squad 56. They had been the first individuals you ran across, which resulted in them being drafted to help unload. There is some grumbling from the others, but Ikuno eyes seem to light up in Freya's presence.

"Where do we plug all this in?" you ask the AI. "That box there," she points to one of the many, "contains a computer system capable of hosting a small portion of me. Thus, even if you were to lose contact with the doctor, I would still be able to assist you, though in a greatly diminished capacity. It should be placed somewhere dry and with sufficient power."

"How's the basement sound?" Mitsuru asks. _Oh god, I hope that didn't offend her._ He continues. "It's dry, out of the way, and there are plenty of access points down there."

"That will be fine," Freya answers. "It means very little where it is physically located. I won't be tied to the spot once the remaining infrastructure has installed."

"And what _is_ this remaining infrastructure?" Ikuno inquires.

"You have not been to the doctor's personal facility, Ikuno," the feminine figure states the obvious. "There, I can display this avatar throughout the entire facility, thanks to the holoprojectors. I also have access to the sensor networks and automated production, casting, and assembly lines."

"So," Ikuno smiles at the program, "you could take control of the manufacturing equipment we found in the underground base and build new FranXX." "If provided the materials, yes," Freya nods. Ikuno gives you a look that seems to say, 'better get on that.'

"Let's get you plugged in, then," you say aloud and take the first of many boxes in your hands. The others quickly follow suit and offload the containers, bringing them inside. Because the basement was Mitsuru's idea, everyone follows him into the cellar.

After the boxes have been deposited, the members of Squad 56 take their leave. As a result, you, Mitsuru, and Ikuno are left to work out building Freya's new home.

"Do either of you have any idea how to do this?" you ask, opening a box. "I know a little," Mitsuru answers, clearing a space to put a table. "We had that terminal back in Mistilteinn we could use to look at the Klaxosaur database and a couple of other things. I used it more than anyone else."

"Then you should know that this is much more than what we had in Mistilteinn," Ikuno chimes in, looking over the plethora of boxes.

"Just tell me what to do," you say to the pair.

Close to an hour later, a large cluster of databanks have been set up and Mitsuru powers on the system. There is a crackling sound as the speakers come to life, followed by a voice. "Hmm, this is roomier than I had originally anticipated."

"Freya?" you ask. "Yes," the voice responds. "The system has been successfully linked with my central database. Commencing transfer of essential programming, this will take some time. For the moment, we can proceed with setting up my interfaces."

The confusion on your face must be evident because Ikuno quickly steps in to explain. "She means the projectors. They must come with cameras and speakers too." "That is correct," Freya agrees. "The holographic projection units come equipped with everything needed to allot me the full experience of being present at this location. Without them I am, quite literally, blind and deaf."

"Do we have enough to make it so you can see the entire mansion?" you ask. "We have at least twenty," Mitsuru answers. "All of those boxes," he points to a large stack, "have projectors in them."

"Do we need to run cable to each?" the boy asks the AI. "That will not be necessary," Freya answers. "This terminal produces a wireless network capable of reaching any point in the manor. Simply locate the areas you wish for me to be available or monitor and provide power to the unit."

Ikuno and Mitsuru open one of the boxes and begin poking through its contents. They murmur between one another before Mitsuru stands. "(Y/N), you'll come with me and we'll start setting them up. Ikuno will stay here and finish whatever else Freya needs."

You nod and grab another box. "You got it, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, you return to the basement after having set up each of the projectors. Freya now had a full view of almost every nook and cranny the manor had to offer, and she seemed to be enjoying the new environment.

"There is something else you need to be made aware of about Haven," Freya says to Ikuno as you and Mitsuru return down the stairs. "What's that?" Ikuno asks, brimming with interest. "After examining the plans for the military installation housed below, I've found a discrepancy."

Beside her avatar, a 3-D model of the base appears. There are four levels to the projection, however one appears to only be accessible by a single stairwell and the adjoining elevator.

"As you can see, the fourth level of the facility can only be accessed by this route." The stairwell and elevator are highlighted. "However, this elevator shaft continues past the level and further toward the surface. By using the facility's approximate location, and estimating path of the lift relative to the entrance, I have pinpointed where it should connect to the surface."

"Which is?" you wonder aloud. "This manor," Freya answers. "It appears to have been the residence of the commanding officer. In fact, the town of Haven was likely built to support the facility and conceal its existence from Klaxosaurs."

"If it just looked like a little fishing village and didn't use magma energy on the surface, they would be drawn to other places," Mitsuru says to himself. "Smart."

"So, where is this elevator?" Ikuno asks. Freya walks toward the door and into the hallway. "Follow me." She leads you to a small empty square room.

"Uh… Freya?"

"Inspect the south wall," she informs you. "I am detecting faint electrical signals at a height of four feet, exactly ten feet from the east wall intersect."

Mitsuru moves to the area Freya had described. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe that's because this requires a woman's touch," Ikuno nudges him aside and studies the wall closely. The girl traces the tile with her finger until stopping roughly three and a half feet from the ground. Laying her palm flat against the surface, she applies some pressure.

 _Click!_

The tile slides over, revealing a keypad. Before you can ask how she figured it out, Ikuno types in the numbers 9435.

There is a low rumble as the entire wall shifts, giving way to a large elevator.

"How in the hell...?" you whisper.

Ikuno looks quite pleased with herself as she explains. "The tile wasn't even in that spot, and it looked as though one side was worn more than the other. When we first got here, I noticed the number on the end of the manor drive, 9435. It was just a guess, but it worked."

"This elevator leads to the military installation below," Freya adds. "It could be used to transport individuals or small amount of supplies discreetly between the surface and the base..." "...Under the guise of being guests of the manor," Mitsuru finishes. " _Really_ smart."

You step in. "Well, let's see if it works." "Are you sure you want to ride it?" Ikuno gives you a questioning look. "It probably hasn't been operated in over a hundred years."

You shrug. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, it falls and we die?" Ikuno offers. Seeing that you don't appear to be concerned, she sighs and joins you. Mitsuru shakes his head but follows suit.

"Freya, take us down." She smiles. "My pleasure. However, I feel I should inform you that you are also capable of operating the lift on your own."

After about thirty seconds, the elevator grinds to a halt. There is a ding as it settles, and the doors open. However, it is pitch black. "Just a moment while I access the system," Freya's voice seems to come from everywhere at once.

One by one, lights begin to flicker on.

The room outside the elevator is massive. Stepping out, you find yourself on the second-floor balcony of a pentagon-shaped space very reminiscent of the command center of a plantation.

Workstations line the walls of the first and second floors. Several holotables are dotted across the first floor, with the largest being centrally located and easily ten feet in each direction. All of this sits on top of a large APE logo emblazoned on the floor.

Above the workstations on the second floor and comprising the entirety of the wall opposite the elevator are monitors that begin to slowly come to life. The floor-to-ceiling monitor displays a map of Japan, while the smaller ones show only pieces of the island.

"What is this place?" Mitsuru wonders aloud. You, however, recognize it from the books you've read. "It's a war room," you whisper with excitement. "I am synchronizing the doctor's database with this facility," Freya announces. "On screen… now."

Across the map, dots of every color illuminate. A blue one of significant size slowly moves toward a pair orange circles. Beside them is written "Plantation 92" and "Plantation 06," respectfully. In the north, some hundred-fifty miles from your current location, a large green square is labeled "The Garden."

"This is incredible," Ikuno marvels. "I don't even know what we could do with all of this information."

You do, as you look at her and smile.

"We're going to bring down APE."


	29. Chapter 28- Opening Shot

**Hello everyone, been a bit since I last checked in. In that time the first anniversary of Insurrection has passed. Thank you to all those who have been with us since the beginning and those who have since joined. I can't wait to continue this story and I'm equally excited to see what you think.**

 **The more astute of you have also likely noticed that the story's cover has been updated as well. This piece was done by Spaze so if you like it be sure to let him know!**

 _Click!_

You turn the lock on the door to your room. Letting out a long sigh, you slowly roll your shoulders in circles. It does little good to relieve the tension in them, but you feel just a bit better.

Out of the large glass panes of the door to the balcony, you can see several lights in the town of Haven sticking out against the night sky. They are a new sight, and a welcome one.

As you move to the dresser, you can hear the splashing and humming of your lover close by. You begin to unbutton your shirt, draping it over the chair when you're done. You are about to remove your pants as well, but a voice stops you.

"(Y/N), is that you?"

You snort. "Who else comes in our room?"

"Could you come here for a minute?" Ichigo asks.

"The bathroom?" you reply, somewhat confused by the request. "What do you need me for in there?"

"Just come here," Ichigo's tone falls to that of a playful whine.

You sigh, leaving your belt half undone and walk into the adjoining room.

Taking the master bedroom had its perks, and one just so happened to be the spacious bathroom that accompanied it. There was a large closet that Ichigo had moved her clothing into, leaving you the dresser.

The bathroom itself is roughly a hundred and fifty square feet. A very spacious room. A large marble vanity with not one but two sinks stretches to cover the wall to the left of the door. A mirror reaches from the top of the vanity all the way to the ceiling, with a row of lights that makes the room incredibly bright. Across from the vanity is a shower, complete with sliding glass doors. Tucked into the corner beside it is a tub that rivals the shower in size, and is built into more of the white stone.

The first thing you notice after entering is that Ichigo is still in the tub. However, she is concealed by a thick wall of soapy bubbles.

"Bubble bath," you chuckle. "What are you, a little kid?"

"No!" Ichigo defends herself as her face flushes with color. "I just like them, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," you continue to smile. "What did you need me for?"

Ichigo sinks into the bath, until only the parts of Ichigo above her nose are visible. She mumbles something as the surface bubbles.

You glare at the blue-haired girl. "I can't hear you when you do that."

She surfaces just enough that you can hear the beginning of her sentence before she disappears again. "I said, I want yo–"

"You want me to... what?" you ask.

"I want you to wash my back," she blurts. "O-Oh," you recoil in shock. "You do realize I'm still dressed right?" "Half-dressed," she corrects you. "Fine, half-dressed," you repeat. "...Then take it off," Ichigo whispers.

A groan escapes your lips. "You aren't going to be happy until I do, are you?" "Nope!" she chirps happily. "Come in, the water's nice and warm. It'll be good for relieving the tension in your shoulder."

"How'd you know my shoulder was stiff?" you ask. "Your shoulder hasn't been right since you reinserted it on your own several months ago," she answers. "And since you refuse to let me do it the right way, it will continue to be sore."

You cock an eyebrow. "And getting in the bath with you will fix it?" Ichigo nods. "Well," you shrug, "I'm sold."

Ichigo lets out a small cheer as you finish undressing and slide into the bath. Almost immediately, she drifts over to you and rests her head on your chest. "Now, how am I supposed to soak my shoulder if you're doing that?" you joke. "Do it when I'm done," she answers, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Things sure have changed," you chuckle. "Two months ago, you freaked out when I saw you without a shirt, even if your back was turned. Now, you're inviting me into the bath with you."

Soapy water splashes against your face. "A woman has a right to her modesty." "One that you seem to have just waived," you point out. "Sleeping in a bed with a man, kissing him in front of everyone so they know he's taken, asking him to wash your back as an excuse to get him to bathe with you… _tsk tsk_. The old Ichigo would be appalled."

"Yeah," Ichigo agrees, "she would have been. But she wouldn't have _you_ either." Ichigo gently kisses you, a soft and warm sensation that still manages to send a shiver down your spine. "I'm more than willing to make that trade."

"We aren't the only ones who've changed," she continues. "Hiro and Zero Two are as close as ever, though I hear some strange things if I walk by their room late at night. Miku and Zorome are getting along pretty well too. They might even move in together like we did if it keeps up."

"Then there's Futoshi and Kokoro. I'm still not sure if Kokoro will ever realize how he feels about her. But the ones I really feel sorry for are Mitsuru and Ikuno. Everyone else has someone they care about, but neither of them seem interested in the other. They don't even get along half the time."

"That's because the two of them are so focused on their work," you tell her. Out the window at the end of the room, the same lights in Haven are visible. "The view's different too. We've got nearly sixty parasites here now. Little by little, we saved them from plantations being destroyed or missions going sideways. The number of FranXX we have isn't what I'd like it to be, but with the base nearly up and running, we could start making our own or modifying the standard units we recovered."

"That reminds me," Ichigo looks up at you, "did the squad you were seeing off make it out okay?" "Yeah, it's still a little weird though," you say. "Being called that, I mean." Ichigo giggles. "Well, I think it suits you, commander, sir."

"I'm starting to think you're the reason everyone's doing it," you groan. "I'm not in charge of deployments anymore than you, Hiro, or the others are. I just deliver the news. Good thing Nana and Hachi don't buy into it. That'd just be weird."

"It is nice though," Ichigo returns to the topic of Haven. "Looking out and seeing lights down there. And there are enough faces now that I can't even remember all their names. It feels like we're making a real difference."

Ichigo sits up and looks over her shoulder at you. "That's enough stalling, time to do your job." "Fine," you sigh, grabbing a washcloth. You wet it in the soapy water and Ichigo sits on your knees, giving you access to her back.

You start with her shoulders and work your way down, the conversation resuming as you wash your partner. By the time you've reached her lower back, Ichigo is already in heaven. "It feels so good when you do that," she moans. "It's like you're giving me a massage but I don't have to worry about your hands being cold."

"Glad one of us enjoys it," you chuckle. Ichigo shifts her weight and gently slides until her back is against your chest. Turning, she gives you a sly grin. "You mean to tell me you don't like being around me when I'm naked? I won't force you to anymore if it isn't what you want."

You roll your eyes and push her up so you can continue to wash her back. "I didn't say that. I was just thinking that one of us is getting a lot more out of this than the other."

Sensing that you've finished, Ichigo stands. The bubbles cling to her as she rises from the soapy water. She climbs out of the tub and reaches for a nearby towel, wrapping herself in it. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Soak your shoulder for a bit, then wash up. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, ma'am," you say in response as she steps over to the vanity and begins preparing herself for bed. You lean back into the water and close your eyes, drinking in the soothing feeling of the water as the tension in your shoulder melts away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Yawn!_

Kokoro rubs her eyes to fight off the early morning grogginess as she sits up. _I feel so tired,_ she tells herself. _It was so hard to fall asleep. I must have laid here for an hour. A sleeping bag in the cockpit is so uncomfortable compared to my bed._ Her mind wanders to the empty room waiting for her back in the mansion _. Soft sheets, warm quilt…_

Kokoro sighs. _Oh well._

Now able to see clearly, the blonde reaches for her pillow, the one thing she had brought with her on this mission. Slipping her hand under the fabric, she is greeted by the glossy feeling of the item stashed beneath. She withdraws the object, turning her back turned to her partner, who is still slumbering on the other side of the cockpit.

Kokoro glances at the familiar title, "Your First Child," printed on the front cover before turning to a page roughly one quarter of the way through the book. She's earmarked this one in particular because it held information she didn't completely understand. It isn't about how children are born, the exact circumstances that lead to a child, or the things that a growing baby needs. These concepts made sense to her after a little reading, although one case does scare her a bit.

The words on this page speak of why a child should be born. "A child should be born of the love of a man and a woman. This means that the child is a result of the love that their parents share." Kokoro reads the familiar passage and smiles. She's done this so many times she's lost count, but only recently has she begun to understand the meaning of the words printed on the page.

Placing the book back within the safety of her pillow, she rises. Over the central platform, Kokoro can see Futoshi fast asleep in the far corner. Almost silently, she crosses the space separating them and kneels beside him.

From her position, looking down, she admires him. After arriving at Haven, Futoshi had lost a great deal of weight, initially causing Kokoro to worry about her partner. However, he seemed to reach a stable plateau once things had settled down and Squad 13 had established themselves in the village.

Kokoro can't help herself as she runs her hand across his cheek. _You became so much more handsome after losing the weight,_ she thinks. _But that isn't what made me feel this way. It was how you always did everything for me, even if you thought I wouldn't notice._

"I'll tell you when we get back," she whispers. "I promise."

Futoshi rolls over so that he faces her. Fearing she's been caught, Kokoro attempts to flee. However, she trips over herself and lands in a heap.

Now awake due to the noise, Futoshi opens his eyes to find his partner blushing fiercely several feet away.

"Uh… good morning, Futoshi," she offers with a forced smile despite her awkward position.

"Kokoro," the boy's voice raises as he scrambles to his feet, "are you alright?" He rushes to her and helps her stands.

"I'm okay, Futoshi," she assures him while secretly enjoying his arm wrapped around her. "I was coming to wake you and I tripped."

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asks again, still concerned for his partner's wellbeing. "I'm alright," Kokoro repeats, thankful that his concern means he had still been asleep when she made the promise.

"Genista, report," a voice orders over the FranXX's internal speakers.

Kokoro steps away from Futoshi and presses a button on her console. "We're here," she says in a cheerful tone. "Good," the voice of her squad leader, Kana, replies. "It's time to move out. We leave in five." "Understood," Futoshi says as he joins the conversation. "We'll be ready."

After Kana has withdrawn, the pair quickly pack their things and stow them in the allotted compartments.

As Kokoro mounts the platform, she offers words of encouragement to the boy behind her. "I know it's been a long time since we last piloted, but I think everything will be fine. You said you'd always take care of me, right?"

Futoshi beams with pride. "Of course, I will! A couple months isn't enough to stop us! We'll show everyone that we can still take care of ourselves!"

Kokoro smiles deeply, Futoshi's words warming her heart. She turns back to the console and feels a slight hitch in the controls attached to her waist. Unconsciously, the girl closes her eyes as the strange yet familiar sensation of the parasite connection overtakes her.

Kokoro's consciousness seems to leave her as she becomes aware of the metallic body she now resides in. Every inch of Genista feels as though it is Kokoro herself. Being one with a body this much stronger, faster, and taller than her own is liberating.

Finally, Genista opens her eyes and is greeted by the early morning sunshine.

"Glad to see you could make it," someone says from behind her.

Further investigation yields "Gladiolus" as the FranXX leans against her trident, wearing a cheeky grin. Beside the would-be colosseum participant is a mostly blue unit wielding a shield and spear. Nearby, a white FranXX with winged arms and purple accents watches through her only visible eye. The squad is rounded out by a fidgeting red and yellow mech who plays anxiously with her curved blades.

"Now that we're all here, it's time to get going," Kyo announces. Valkyra pulls her shield from the earth and slings it over her back. "Cobalt Squad, move out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is nearing midday when Cobalt Squad arrives at their target. The shining exterior of the APE storage facility stands out against the bleak landscape as they look on.

"Genista, Chlorophtyum," Valkyra addresses her ranged support, "what do you see?"

Genista squints and her vision zooms to compensate. Around the outskirts of the facility, a patrol of four standard FranXX walk the perimeter. Just past them is a defensive wall with notches cut for cannons, just like those the plantations employed for anti-Klaxosaur defense. Before crossing the no man's land of jagged earth between Cobalt's current location and the supply base, they would have to be dealt with. Not that a single hit could spell demise, as Delphinium had taken a direct hit during the escape from Plantation 13, and Ichigo had walked away with only a bruise. Under sustained fire, however, that likely wouldn't be the case.

"There's a patrol walking the perimeter," Chlorophytum informs the group. "Only four, which means there must be more somewhere else." "They have a wall around the outside," Genista adds. "I think there are cannons hidden behind it."

Valkyra nods, resting her chin against her palm. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Genista and Chlorophytum will start us off with a barrage and take out the cannons. Then Gladiolus, Heliconia, and I will push in and take care of the patrol."

"We'll cover you from a distance and harass the other FranXX when they arrive," says Mitsuru. "That should give you enough time to get rid of the patrol." Valkyra nods in response.

Kyo finishes the briefing. "Once the area's secured, Genista will stand lookout while we raid the supplies. Remember, we're looking for food and raw materials on this trip, but don't pass up fuel or anything else that might be lying around."

Valkyra draws her spear. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are we doing this again?" Heliconia asks. "Didn't the doctor say he'd give us all the supplies we needed?" Kyo takes a second before he answers. "You're right, he did. But with how much we've grown recently, it would be too hard for him to slip us enough supplies without being noticed. So, we have to procure our own now and again to make sure we stay stocked."

"Any further questions?" Valkyra glances at the squad, waiting for someone to speak up.

No one replies.

"Good," the blue FranXX's smile morphs into hard lines. "Genista, Chlorophytum, wait for my signal to begin the barrage. After you're finished, move to a safe location and establish overwatch. This shouldn't take us more than 45 minutes. Any longer and we run the risk of having to deal with APE's reinforcements."

Several minutes later, the team has split up. Genista and Chlorophytum prepare themselves for their role in the upcoming battle. Chlorophytum flicks her arms and the fins slide into place, the deadly lasers of her Razor Wings ready to fire. Genista plants her right foot and the brace extends from her heel, digging into the ground and holding her firmly in place. She quickly checks the contents of her magazine. Finding all six shells loaded, she flicks her wrist and the cylinder slides into place with a satisfying click.

"Genista, Chlorophytum," Valkyra's voice rings out over the squad comm. "We copy," the purple FranXX answers. "Ready to fire on your order." There is hardly a pause before Valkyra responds, "Permission granted."

 _Boom!_

The first round fired by Genista's cannon echoes across the otherwise silent plain. In the matter of a single second, it crashes into the supply base's defensive wall and detonates. Chunks of reinforced concrete and metal fly in several directions, but the wall still stands.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The remainder of the magazine rattles the wall to its very foundation until finally a small section collapses. Chlorophytum now takes the opportunity to fire at the exposed defenses that had been hidden until now.

"Switching from HE to HESH," Futoshi announces as Genista reloads. "Got it!" she shouts, bringing the massive firearm to bear once more.

At the same time, Chlorophytum lowers her wings and replaces them with her normal rapid-fire handguns. "Damn, that's hot! Mitsuru, up the coolant so it'll cycle faster!" "Trying my best," he yells back.

By this time, Genista has emptied half of another clip, and the HESH rounds are having a much greater effect on the emplacement. Large sections of the wall have caved in, destroying some of the cannons and leaving the remaining ones open for Chlorophytum to mop up.

"Squad leader, the threat has been neutralized," Genista broadcasts on the comm. "Roger that, moving in," Kyo replies.

No sooner has he done so then Genista releases her anchor from the ground, before she following Chlorophytum to an overlook closer to the facility. The pair have nearly made it to the top when a round lands between them, clearly fired from the overlook. With no cover to be found, they have little choice but to charge the sniper.

As fortune would have it, Genista was the target of choice for the assailant. A shot ricochets off her armored dress and into the jagged earth at her feet. However, it still doesn't reveal the exact location of the shooter.

A second clips the dress after it has expanded from her waist. It succeeds in penetrating the armor but harmlessly passes through the cavity beyond.

Rather than wait for more shots, Genista halts and hoists her cannon. She fires a trio of shots across the outcropping of rock on the overlook, bathing it in fire, and the attacker pauses momentarily.

Seizing the opportunity, Chlorophytum somersaults over the rock and fires two shots. The sounds of battle can be heard, and when Genista arrives a moment later, two corpses await her. The first has a hole in its temple, with a matching one where the neck meets the spine. The other has a diamond-shaped cut clean through the abdomen, clearly the work of Chlorophytum's bladed legs.

The FranXX nod at one another and take up their position on the overlook. "Overwatch established," Chlorophytum announces, activating her Razor Wings and surveying the battlefield.

The remainder of Cobalt Squad is still engaged with the patrol near the wall. Several disabled FranXX lay motionless at their feet, but another four or five have appeared to continue the fight.

Chlorophytum fires several short bursts in support of the ground team, and finally the battle draws to a close.

"Area's secured," Gladiolus smiles with her trident and net in hand. "Chlorophytum, get down here and load up," Valkyra orders.

"On our way," Mitsuru answers as she prepares to glide down on her wings. "You going to be alright?" the one-eyed FranXX asks, looking back over her shoulder. Genista gives her a big smile. "We'll be okay!"

Chlorophytum nods and steps off the cliff without a word, leaving Kokoro and Futoshi alone atop their lookout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genista hums to herself as she waits for her squad to return. Standing near the ledge with her cannon held in one hand, she is perfectly content. Roughly fifteen minutes have passed since Chlorophytum had left her, and the battle before had only taken about ten. That left close to twenty minutes before any reinforcements from APE could arrive, if they sent any at all.

The comm crackles and Heliconia comes over the line. "You alright up there?" Genista smiles to herself. "Yep!" she chirps. "We're nearly finished," the other FranXX continues. "Another ten minutes and we'll be ready to go." "Understood," Futoshi replies. "If we spot anything, you'll be the first to know."

"You know, you really shouldn't say things like that when they aren't true."

 _Whack!_

Something hard connects with Genista's back and she finds herself tumbling over the side of the cliff. Landing in a heap at the bottom, she cries out as her left arm breaks the fall. She has no time to worry about the pain, however, as her cannon plummets directly toward her. The FranXX manages to roll to the side just in time as the bayonet fixes itself to the place she had been a moment before.

"My, my, isn't this a peculiar sight," the phantom voice returns.

On the ridge she'd just fallen from, a lone FranXX looks down at Genista. This unit is almost purely white, with a slender waist and disproportionately large legs. Hanging from its belt is a sheathed blade and over the shoulder is a spear, though it's different from those used by a standard FranXX.

The FranXX continues, clearly mocking her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were supposed to be the lookout. That didn't go too well, did it?"

Genista struggles to her feet and pulls her cannon from the ground. With great effort, the mech points it at the unknown figure. The white FranXX shakes its head. "You can't possibly take me on your own. I'm feeling generous, so call for your friends.

"H-Help," Kokoro weakly begs over the comm.

"Excellent!" the arrogant voice purrs as the FranXX jumps from the ledge, landing nearby. "We have approximately three minutes until your friends will arrive." The next words seem to be meant for someone else. "Zeta, let's make this quick. I want it done in less than two."

In a blur, the FranXX is on Genista. A single fluid motion finds the blade from its sheath as it clangs off the curved edges of her dress. The FranXX drops the blade but doesn't waver in its assault, now sliding behind the sluggish giant as Genista fails to keep up.

The unit goes into a handstand, but wraps its legs around the black FranXX's neck. Thrusters roar and Genista is pulled from her feet. Her vision travels in an arc, from seeing the cliff, to the sky, to the ground rushing rapidly toward her. Then, nothing but black as Kokoro loses consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kokoro!" Futoshi shouts as she slumps over on the platform. He rushes to her side, taking her hand. "Kokoro! Kokoro! Wake up!"

There is a hissing sounds as the door unlocks and the cockpit depressurizes. Futoshi turns to see two figures dressed in red quickly enter.

Anger wells up within him. These two were the ones responsible for hurting Kokoro. "Damn you!" he yells, rushing the intruders.

 _Crack!_

The smaller figure punches him squarely in the gut. Futoshi gasps as the air is forced out of his lungs. He attempts to throw a punch, but it is intercepted, and his hand erupts in a flare of pain as it's crushed. Finally, a fist connects with his jaw and he's sent reeling to the floor.

The figure, who he now recognizes as female, looms over him. She raises her boot, but something stops her. "Zeta, they're worthless if they're dead."

With a huff, the girl, whose face is hidden behind a half mask, steps back. "Secure the pistil," the same voice that had saved him orders.

Futoshi looks up through his already swelling eye to see a face he'd never forget. "Hello, Code 214," Nine Alpha smiles. "It's been a while since we met at the Garden. Nearly six months, if I recall." The blonde boy hoists Futoshi to his feet. Over Alpha's shoulder, Zeta is dragging the still-unconscious Kokoro out the cockpit door.

"Kokoro!" is what Futoshi intended to shout as he struggled in vain against Alpha. But the damage done to his jaw renders it nothing more than a whimper. For his disobedience, Alpha doubles down and knees him in the chest, which is accompanied by a wet crack.

The next thing he knows, Futoshi is taken from the poorly lit interior of the cockpit and thrust into the light of day. The FranXX that belonged to Alpha is nearby, waiting in its inactive state. Zeta disappears out of view, still holding Kokoro as Alpha pulls his captive across the rough ground.

Suddenly, the earth shakes, and several hundred feet away the ground erupts. Futoshi can just make out a white and purple figure racing toward them in the distance while firing erratically. Even more figures rush in their direction just behind the first.

Alpha quickly glances between Futoshi and the approaching FranXX. Seeming to have made up his mind, he drops the load and makes for his own at a full sprint.

Moments after he's entered, the FranXX it springs to life. Instead of charging to meet the encroaching attacker, however, M9 Prime withdraws.

Futoshi desperately reaches out toward the mech as it goes, taking with it the girl he loves.

"Koko…ro."

 **Now, for those of you who managed to make it through, we've got a higher res version of the cover. Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com! imgur[]/a/** **URpb3Yb**


	30. Chapter 29- Making Plans

Kokoro stirs and opens her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The walls are dull grey, like steel, with a single dark window running the length of the one on her left. Medical machines and tables with various instruments surround her, but she is alone.

The blonde girl attempts to move and quickly finds that she can't. Kokoro discovers that she has been restrained by metal shackles on her wrists and ankles to an examination table. Said table has been tilted to sit at a 75-degree angle, giving her the view of the room she is confined to.

Kokoro struggles against the metal holding her but it doesn't budge. The only thing it accomplishes is causing her a bit of pain as the clamps seemingly grow tighter. Studying herself, she realizes that her parasite suit has been replaced with only a hospital gown and an IV hangs from her right arm.

As this realization dawns on her, the memory of her last waking moments returns as well. Fighting in Genista against a strange FranXX that was almost completely white, wielding both a sword and spear. She'd been beaten quickly and fallen unconscious shortly after.

 _I've been captured,_ the thought races through her mind, sending a shiver down her spine. _What will they do with me?_ A tear rolls down her cheek. _They might kill me or interrogate me for–_

The door opens and a boy enters. He stands only slightly taller than Zorome or Hiro, wears a white dress uniform, and has blonde hair like her own. His green eyes bore into her with ravenous intent, but he makes no sudden moves to assault her in her helpless state. Overall, he scares her, but Kokoro can't help but feel she recognizes him.

"Code 556," the boy's tone is smooth as honey and he smiles, "I'm so glad that you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry that we'd been too rough with you. However, it seems that wasn't the case."

The boy takes a step closer. "Now, I have several questions. Answer them and I swear no harm will come to you."

"W-where am I?" Kokoro's voice trembles as she addresses her interrogator.

 _Smack!_

Kokoro's head rolls from left to right as the boy backhands her. She lets out a cry and more tears stream from her eyes. "I said I would be asking the questions," he repeats. "If you speak out of turn again, I will be forced to respond accordingly. Being the good host that I am, I shall overlook this infraction."

The blonde male adjusts his glove. "I am Nine Alpha, and you are in an undisclosed location that your rebel friends will never find. Now it's my turn: why were you attacking a supply base in the middle of nowhere?"

Several seconds pass in silence. "I see, we'll have to do this the hard way then," Alpha narrates. He lifts his gloved hand to strike again but a voice stops him. "We needed the food."

"So you are running low on supplies?" the boy asks. Kokoro doesn't respond. Alpha slaps her again, bruising her left cheek. He then grabs the girl's chin and forces her to look at him. "You will answer me when I ask you a question, do you understand? If you don't, well… I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face."

Kokoro's fearful eyes stare at him, but her only response is to cry even harder. "Are the rebels running low on supplies?" the boy demands. Kokoro doesn't speak but does manage to nod.

Alpha grins. For one as weak-willed as this girl, it'd soon be very easy to coax more information out of her. "How many of you are there?"

"I don't know," Kokoro answers. "Don't lie to me," Alpha cautions her. "I won't be forgiving. Not to you or any of your traitorous friends. They will all be made to atone for their sins through fire and death. If you don't want to me to kill you right now, you'd better stop lying to me."

"I-I'm not!" Kokoro sobs, shaking her head. "I don't know anything! Please, just let me go!"

The boy lets out a sigh. "I'm afraid that is out of the question. You are responsible for the destruction of APE property, death of its parasites, and direct disobedience of Papa's glorious will. You will pay for those crimes. Now, where is the rebel base?"

"I don't kn–" Kokoro screams as a jolt of electricity courses through her body. She convulses violently, attempting to draw in on herself, but she's held in place by her restraints. "I asked where the rebels are hiding," Alpha says as he reapplies the shock, this time for a longer burst. "We'll find them regardless of whether or not you tell us. And when we do, all of your little friends will die."

Kokoro thrashes against the shackles and begins to whimper. "I-I… d-don't k-know… I… d-don't… know…"

The blonde admires his handiwork after he shuts off the electricity. Kokoro is covered in sweat, bruises have formed on her tear-stained cheeks, and her right eye is turning black. With her rapid breathing, the girl is clearly struggling to remain conscious as the strain starts to prove too much for her body.

"Fine, then," Alpha smiles. "You don't need to be conscious for this to work on you, you scum." He picks up a helmet with many wires connected to it. "I'll just extract the information I need from your memory."

Kokoro makes no effort to fight him as he places the helmet over her head. As he ensures it is secure, he realizes that she has indeed passed out. Alpha snorts. "What a pathetic excuse for a parasite. How you ever managed to work up the courage to leave your plantation is simply incomprehensible."

Alpha walks to the door and the machine begins to whir. "This'll take some time. Don't worry, it won't be painful. Just hang tight until then." He chuckles at his own joke and steps out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Alpha reenters the room. He stalks directly to the unconscious girl shackled to the table and pulls the helm from her head. The boy then hurls it against the wall in frustration where it's bent into a misshapen wreck.

The noise rouses Kokoro, who sees the boy angrily glaring at her. "You truly _are_ worthless." He draws closer with each word until he shouts in her face. "You're a rebel parasite, a member of the insurrection against Papa's glorious leadership. _How_ could you _not_ know where your own base is?!"

Kokoro is once again consumed by fear, attempting to flatten herself against the table to get away from Alpha. "I searched all of your recent memory and it's nothing but a boy and _this!_ " Alpha holds the book that Kokoro had kept hidden from everyone else, ever since finding it on the first adventure to the seaside village.

Alpha throws the book in her face, cutting her cheek. He steps back and takes a deep breath while brushing off his uniform. "It seems that retrieving you was a waste of time. Personally, I'd like nothing more than to give you to Delta as a plaything." Kokoro squirms and starts to beg, but Alpha raises his hand.

"However, Papa, in his limitless generosity, has seen fit to give you a new purpose. If you will not serve him as a parasite, then you will bear those who will in your stead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh," you sigh and slump back into your chair. The mountain of reports on your desk seemed to never get any smaller, no matter how many you looked over. As the "commander," it fell to you to make informed decisions on what targets were the most suitable to attack, and to plan out many of the raids. That meant weighing the resources to be gained, known enemy presence, terrain, unit availability, team composition, and even the distance from the site to Haven. It's exhausting work to say the least.

While you technically hold the title of commander, it's not like everything falls on your shoulders. It was decided that having a strong central leader for the parasites to look up to was best. In reality, however, that was only a front. You were a figure that everyone could look to and nothing more. All major decisions were actually made by the War Council consisting of yourself, Ichigo, Zero Two, Hiro, Ikuno, and Mitsuru, along with Kana and Kyo. Nana and Hachi also served the council as advisors.

A light on the desk phone flashes, though it doesn't ring. "Yes, Freya?" you ask, accustomed to the AI's method of announcing her presence. Before she had started the practice, you had nearly been scared out of your wits several times by the disembodied voice or sudden appearance of an unexpected visitor. So, her warning is much appreciated.

Freya's golden form materializes. "Valkyra's transponder pinged off the western signal moments ago. Cobalt Squad has returned," she says. You exhale. "Good."

Preparing to return to your work, you realize that Freya is still looking at you. "Something wrong, Freya?" "Kana is requesting to speak with you," the program answers. "She wants you to meet her in the docking bay when they arrive. I anticipate it will be ten minutes from now."

"What does she want?" you inquire. Freya shakes her head. "She did not state a reason, only that it was important."

The wheels of the chair squeak as you push back from the desk. "I guess I'll see what Kana has to say. They're a day late, after all." "I believe that would be wise," your companion agrees before disappearing from sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later, you watch as Valkyra, Gladiolus, and Heliconia settle themselves into the dock. Kana and Kyo exit their FranXX, and while Kana walks a line toward you, Kyo gathers the other members and leads them in the opposite direction. _Where are Chlorophytum and Genista?_

"Kana," you nod. She returns the gesture. "You're missing several FranXX," you observe, matter-of-factly. The violet-haired girl glances quickly to your surroundings and notices the support staff moving in to examine the FranXX. "They will be here shortly," she answers. "Genista was feeling under the weather, so Chlorophytum stayed back with her." While Kana speaks, her expression remains completely neutral. Though, her eyes tell you the true story. She's lying and doesn't want you to ask anything else until you're somewhere private.

"I suppose you want to shower and get changed," you give the token offer to keep up appearances. Kana plays along. "I would prefer to give my report first, commander. The mission isn't over until I do." "A commendable display of dedication," you praise her. "My office, then?" The squad leader motions to the door. "After you, sir."

Kana walks silently beside you through the halls of the underground base. You attempt to make conversation, but every single one of them is quickly shut down. Kana's hands are folded in front of her and her hair is still a somewhat awkward length after it had been cut several months ago, being too short to put in a ponytail but still long enough that it was halfway to her shoulders. Dark bags have formed under her eyes and she walks with a quicker pace than usual.

"You look awful," you say, reaching the office. The scanner comes to life and you place your hand against it. A green line traces your palm and a click can be heard before the door slides open. Kana's expression remains grim. "Didn't Ichigo teach you not to say that to a woman?"

You walk in past the now-restored meeting table and pull a chair up in front of the desk, offering it to Kana. She thanks you and takes a seat while you make your way around the wooden fixture and sit behind it.

You fold your hands on the surface and look at Kana expectantly. "Alright, what's going on?"

The tired girl sighs and begins her explanation. "The reason Genista and Chlorophytum are behind is we didn't have enough parasites to operate all the FranXX." You begin to speak but Kana interrupts you. "Please, don't ask any questions until I've explained everything. It will make more sense that way."

The cold feeling in your chest grows as you realize whatever Kana is about to tell you is truly serious. You sit back in the chair and motion for her to continue.

"When we arrived at the target facility, Chlorophytum did some light reconnaissance and reported back to us. Typical defenses, a small complement of FranXX, nothing we couldn't handle. That was two days ago."

Kana resituates herself in the chair. "I gave the order for Chlorophytum and Genista to bombard the perimeter while the rest of us advanced. Everything went according to plan and we breached the wall shortly after. Chlorophytum joined us to raid the stockpile while Genista was to provide overwatch."

As Kana speaks you begin to piece together where the problem must lie, and it deeply concerns you.

"We stayed in contact with Genista throughout the mission, and each time she radioed 'all clear.' Then she suddenly went silent. A minute later there was a weak transmission, consisting only of Kokoro begging for help once." Kana's head falls. "By the time we got to the cliff Genista had been using for her overwatch, she was disabled and a white FranXX was fleeing the area. Chlorophytum pursued but couldn't keep up, so I called her back."

Kana lifts her head just enough that she can look at you from the top over her vision. Guilt plagues the squad leader's eyes. "We found Futoshi laying in the dirt about a hundred feet from Genista. He was unconscious. After inspecting the cockpit, we found it had been forced open using the manual override… and that Kokoro was gone."

Your lips tighten as your worst fear is confirmed, that Kokoro had been captured by APE. You aren't sure how to respond to the news, despite expecting it. A multitude of emotions flow freely: anger that Kokoro was taken, concern for what would be done to her, fear that she may unwillingly reveal the location of Haven.

"Damn it," is all you manage to say.

"(Y/N)," Kana still slouches under the weight of the guilt she's carrying, but her eyes show remorse. "I'm sorry. I know she was your friend. She was lost on my mission, and as squad leader I take full responsibility."

You shake your head. "I'm as much to blame as you are. I knew Kokoro and Futoshi were falling out of practice and I thought sending them with you and Cobalt would be enough to get them back into things. I should have just taken them off the duty roster and reassigned Genista, but I was selfish. I knew that if I could get them back into fighting shape, Genista would be our best weapon against a heavily armored fortress because of her siege capabilities."

A groan escapes your lips and you rest your head in your hands. "That makes this my fault too."

Cobalt's leader tucks one of many stray hairs behind her ear. "Assigning blame won't change anything, and neither will beating ourselves up. Right now, we need to figure out what we can do to get Kokoro back."

"You're right," you say as you lift your head. "Where is Futoshi? I'd like to talk to him." "I had Kyo take him to the infirmary," Kana answers. "He was in bad shape when we found him. I would say he has a couple bruised ribs and a broken nose at the least. I don't think talking to him would be a good idea yet."

"Genista wasn't damaged," she continues, "but we had to drag her back." "That's why you had Chlorophytum stay back with her," you realize. The violet-haired girl nods. "I sent Heliconia's pilots back out to bring Genista in. Dragging one of our most iconic FranXX through Haven didn't strike me as a good idea."

Having heard enough, you push off the desk and stand. "Freya, I know you've been listening."

The golden female Viking warrior appears to the left of the desk. "Yes?"

"Call an emergency meeting of the council, but be discreet about it," you order. "We'll meet in the command center ASAP."

Kana stands as you walk out from behind the desk. You look to her. "I hate to ask, but–" "Then don't," she interrupts you. "I can shower later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you step out of the elevator and onto the catwalk overlooking the control center, it's as busy as ever. Fifteen or so parasites are scattered across the room, either at various stations or circling the largest holotable.

"Commander on deck!"

Those working remain focused, but the individuals at the holotable look up at the newcomers. Nana, Hachi, Mitsuru, and Ichigo. Blissfully unaware of the situation, Ichigo gives you a smile and a little wave. You do your best to return the sentiment before following Kana down the staircase and joining the others on the lower floor.

Over the next ten minutes, the remaining members of the council join you. Once everyone is gathered, you call the room to attention. "Everyone, you've been working hard lately… take a break."

There are several murmurs as the operators leave their stations, likely wondering what the council is meeting for. However, no one protests as they file out.

After you are alone, the group looks to you expectantly. "I'll keep this brief," you say. "Something went wrong on Cobalt's mission and Kokoro has been captured by APE." There are several gasps and hushed whispers, but you raise your hand and they fall silent. "Kana, please explain what happened in detail. The rest of you, hold any questions until after she's finished."

She nods. "Of course. Two days ago, we conducted our raid on the target facility." A circle is drawn around an APE supply base a hundred and fifty miles southwest of Haven. "After scouting the area, we found a defensive wall with emplacements and a small complement of FranXX."

The image zooms further in to show the area surrounding the supply base. "Genista and Chlorophytum bombarded the perimeter while the remainder of the squad advanced under cover of the ensuing confusion."

The X's representing APE's forces wink out one by one until only Cobalt Squad remains. "After the area was secure, Genista established a lookout point from a nearby ridge and Chlorophytum joined us on the ground. Kokoro and Futoshi stayed in contact while the base was ransacked. We were nearly finished when we received this message."

At her nod, Kyo presses a button on the panel in front of him and a recording plays. "H-Help…" The voice is weak, but unmistakably Kokoro's. Looks of shock and concern cross Nana's and Ichigo's faces. Meanwhile, Zero Two and Hachi take on a grim demeanor as they realize the direction this conversation is headed.

"There was no further radio contact," Kana resumes. "Chlorophytum was the closest, and as a result was the first to reach Genista's last known location. A white FranXX fled as we approached. While Chlorophytum gave chase, Kyo and I investigated the area with the rest of Cobalt.

"Genista was already inactive by then. Her cockpit was empty, and based on the blood on the floor we assumed there was a fight between Kokoro and Futoshi before their attackers managed to overpower them. We found Futoshi in the dirt nearby several minutes later."

"And Kokoro...?" the redheaded former caretaker asks. Kana shakes her head. "She was gone. Whoever was in that FranXX kidnapped Kokoro."

With the truth finally revealed, things quickly devolve into a shouting match. "We have to save her!" "How could you let that happen?!" "What are we standing around here for?!"

You slam your fist into the table, yelling, "Everyone, settle down!" The yelling dies out as quickly as it began. "Now, then," you adjust your collar, "Kana, is there anything else you can tell us about what happened?"

"No," the girl answers. "That's everything we know about who took her. It was a sleek white FranXX unlike any I've seen before. Futoshi might know more, but he's in no condition to speak right now."

"Where is he?" Ichigo asks, her tone icy. While she had been rather chipper a few minutes ago, the news of her friend being captured by APE easily changed her affable mood.

"I took him to the infirmary myself," Kyo steps up, drawing the attention away from his partner. "He was still undergoing an examination when I left."

"We need to talk to him," Hiro seems just as anxious as Ichigo. "He might know who took Kokoro. Or maybe they said something about where they were going."

Hachi shakes his head. "If Code 214 is injured, it is best to let him recover before he's questioned." "Hachi is right," Nana agrees, though her smile seems forced. "Futoshi will be more worried about Kokoro than any of us, and reminding him of what happened could make matters worse."

"Then what do we do in the meantime?" Mitsuru hisses. "Every minute we spend here waiting is another that they could be interrogating Kokoro for information. What if they find out where Haven is or that Doctor Franxx is working with us?"

You sigh, trying to look at the situation objectively. "There's nothing we can do about that now. APE has Kokoro. What we _can_ do is prepare for what might come of it. Our top priority has to be the safety of Haven."

"You mean our top priority is finding Kokoro," Hiro corrects you. "No, Darling," Zero Two puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, pained confusion written on his face. "We have to worry about ourselves first. If we die, then no one will come to save Kokoro."

"We should set up fortifications around the village," Kyo suggests. "No," Ikuno disagrees. "Our main advantage is that APE doesn't know where we are. Building anything would increase the village's footprint and make us easier to find."

"How so?" Ichigo asks. Ikuno taps the console on her side of the holotable and an overhead view of Haven appears. The buildings are covered in vines and other greenery, and vehicles lay abandoned on every street. "This is what Haven looked like when we arrived three months ago."

"This is what it looks like now," Ikuno continues. The image is replaced by one that could be described as simply cleaner. Most of Haven is still a mix of natural green and the dull color of building exteriors, but a select few are completely clean. Several avenues are also free of the debris or vehicles that had congested them before.

"I estimate the difference to be 3.7%," Freya's avatar speaks for the first time. "It is unlikely that a human would recognize the variation between the two images, but erecting defenses or clearing the forest will exponentially increase the odds of Haven being located."

"Then what can we do?" Ichigo asks. "Leaving ourselves vulnerable isn't an option." Hachi glances to either side of the table then offers a solution. "I am familiar with coordinating and implementing defenses. Given that we are unable to fortify our location, the best approach would be to make ourselves ready at a moment's notice. I could put together a series of drills to be conducted at regular intervals to prepare our parasites."

Your interest piqued, you speak up while Hachi catches his breath. "What kind of drills are you planning, Hachi?"

The former defense commander gives a rare smile. "Ones similar to those I put you through during your time as my defense squad." The tension of the moment wanes as the former members of Squad 13 groan. "Nothing like a fake Klaxosaur attack in the middle of the night to get the blood flowing," is Ikuno's attempt at dry humor.

"It will not be entirely pleasant," the man admits, "but they will make sure that everyone is going to be ready in the event Haven is attacked."

"That still leaves the FranXX when we aren't here," Zero Two points out. "If they manage to get in the cockpits, I don't think anyone but me could fight them off." You frown. _I have an idea, but I don't think everyone will like it._

"You're right," you look over the table at Zero Two. "Some of us could win one-on-one fights, but anything more would be a stretch. So far, we've always been outnumbered and have had to rely on our superior tactics or our FranXX being stronger to win these skirmishes. If you take that away, we're just as human as they are."

You flick your wrist and several new models appear on the holotable. "I propose, from now on, every active parasite should be required to learn how to use a firearm. The platform the pistils sit on in the FranXX could be easily modified to conceal a pistol. Likewise, we could strap a rifle to the back of the stamen's chair."

Everyone is silent as they ponder your suggestion. Ikuno is the first to speak. "I think it's a good idea. If something were to happen and I was knocked out, I would want Mitsuru to have a way of fighting back."

"It could give _all_ the parasites the ability to fight back," Nana's chin rests in her hand. "But if they aren't willing to use it, it could get them killed instead."

"It's better that way," Zero Two voices her opinion. "I'd rather die fighting than be tortured. And if someone else gets caught, there's no way of knowing how much they would tell APE. But if they're killed… APE can't get anything from a corpse."

 _Now,_ that _logic is truly terrifying._

"A compromise then," Ichigo offers. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt because they aren't comfortable using a gun, but we have to be able to protect ourselves. So, for now, we teach everyone who pilots how to shoot and require them to carry one. In the future, only those who are willing will be allowed to become parasites. We can't have more of our own get captured."

Your partner looks around the table for feedback. Nana seems satisfied, and Zero Two's expression remains neutral. The remaining members of the council nod or simply wait silently.

"It's settled then," you bring the matter to a close. "We will begin looking for Kokoro immediately, and once she is found a plan will be formulated to rescue her. In the meantime, word that she has been taken does not leave this table. Rumors someone was captured on a routine mission would be devastating to morale and we absolutely can't afford that right now."

There is a general murmur of agreement.

Turning to the eldest man at the table, you continue. "Hachi will develop a drill schedule for Haven's defense and implement it once it's finalized. Those of us who know how to shoot will each pick several others and teach them. This system will be continued until every parasite is comfortable with a firearm. When not in use for a mission, they will remain locked in the armory.

Standing from the position you'd taken, leaning against the smooth edge of the table, you ask, "Is there anything else someone has to bring to the table?"

After waiting several seconds without a reply, you bring the gathering to a close. "I know this is tough, guys, but we have to keep pushing forward. Everyone, do your best and things will work out in the end. We'll get Kokoro back. Meeting adjourned."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Immediately following the meeting, you return to your office. You've barely finished situating yourself behind the desk before the door opens. Given that very few have the access needed to open the door, you have a fairly good idea of who it'll be.

Once the door has fully opened, Ichigo crosses the threshold. "What are you planning?" she asks in an accusatory manner.

The corner of your lip curls into a smile. "Nothing reckless... at least, not yet. How'd you know I was working on something?"

"It's easy," she answers, helping herself to the chair across from you. "You're my partner. I can always tell when something's off with you. Especially if you're lying or trying to hide something. When you left the command center, you didn't have the same grim expression as everyone else, so you must have had some idea that you wanted to work through yourself before telling the rest of us."

You chuckle. "Man, getting involved with a woman who is as smart or smarter than you has its drawbacks." Ichigo cocks her head and smiles. "Love you too."

"Now," the blue-haired girl returns to her serious mode, "what are you planning?"

"Freya," you say aloud. "Yes, (Y/N)," a voice answers. "Open a secure line with Dr. Franxx please, tell him its urgent."

Freya's avatar appears beside the desk. "I took the liberty of informing the doctor of the situation, he is expecting your call. Patching you through."

A second holoprojector kicks on and the blue image of Dr. Franxx sitting at a desk much nicer than your own hovers over the conference table.

"(Y/N), Ichigo," he nods to each of you in turn. "I shall skip the pleasantries. Freya tells me that Kokoro has been captured by APE."

"That is correct, doctor," Ichigo reaffirms. "And you are wanting my help in solving this problem, yes?" the scientist preempts. "Yes," you nod your head in affirmation. "With your access to APE's network, you could easily find Kokoro and we can stage a rescue mission."

Dr. Franxx visibly sighs. "I'm afraid I cannot." "Can't or won't?" you hiss angrily. "Won't," the scientist corrects himself. "While Kokoro's capture is unfortunate, on the grand scale it means nothing."

"How can you say that?!" Ichigo blurts out.

"My dear, we are at war. APE may not realize it, and you may wish to believe it not to be true, but it is a fact regardless," Franxx answers. "No parasite is worth the risk of exposing myself as your benefactor, save for Zero Two. If you were to stage a daring rescue less than a week after that poor girl was captured, it would surely be clear that someone had told you where she was being kept. Following that thread would lead to only a handful of individuals possessing the ability to procure such information."

The older man takes on a serious tone. "That would inevitably lead to a witch hunt for the leaker of said information. Were APE to show up on my doorstep, I would have no choice but to let them into my facility. Do you know what they would find? A facility with far less resources than I claim to need, not to mention multiple missing FranXX."

"Without me, you would be severely hampered in your efforts to rid the world of APE. Take Freya, for example," he offers. "Her primary computing algorithms are stored in the Klaxosaur cores here in my personal facility. If APE were to take them offline, she would still be capable of functioning because of the local copy of her programming stored in Haven. However, she would not be capable of anything like she is now."

Franxx brushes off his coat. "Need I say more?" You give a heavy sigh. "No, doctor, you've made your point," you reply.

"Good," he huffs. "Now, to discuss what I can do to help." You and Ichigo both perk up. "I thought you said you wouldn't?" Ichigo's surprise mirrors you own.

"I said that I wouldn't tell you where she was," he corrects her, "not that I wouldn't assist you. After all, my goal of saving parasites would not be fulfilled if Kokoro were to remain in APE's hands. It could also put the entire rebellion we've built at risk."

"So, what can you tell us?" you ask.

The aging engineer twirls the end of his mustache. "The information you are looking for could only be accessed by someone with the clearance of a plantation's defense commander or higher. That said, if you were to gain access to the terminal in a plantation's command center, and if you were also in possession of an artificial intelligence, or something of the sort, that could breach the plantation's firewalls to extract the data from APE's server, it might be possible to find her location."

"Then we attack the nearest plantation and use it to find her," you say without thinking. "(Y/N)!" Ichigo shouts. "We can't do that!"

"Listen to your partner," the grey-haired man advises. "Doing so would be asking for APE to send every available force to stop you. But if you were to enter the plantation unnoticed and take the information before being found out…"

Doctor Franxx taps his desk waiting for you to respond. "What is it you have in mind, doctor?" He smiles. "Plantation 75 recently lost two members of its defense squad to Klaxosaurs and put in a request for additional parasites."

Two large ID cards replace the image of Doctor Franxx. The first is a boy whose height, weight, and hair color are all similar to your own. The other is a girl standing only 5' and weighing less than a hundred pounds. Her hair is a deep black and worn in a bowl cut. The names "Code 723 – Naofumi" and "Code 626 – Lilo" appear above them.

"These are their replacements," the doctor continues. "In two weeks' time, they will be traveling to their new home from the Garden. Along the way, they will stop at one of several transportation hubs APE maintains on the island."

"...Giving us the perfect opportunity to sneak in and take their place," you surmise. "Sneaking in would be nearly impossible. Those hubs are guarded almost as heavily as the Gardens themselves," Franxx says, dashing your plan.

"Then we attack it as a diversion," Ichigo states. "Indeed," the man replies and indicates for her to continue. "While they are trying to stop the rebel offensive, (Y/N) and I will slip in and board the dropship bound for Plantation 75."

"Woah, woah," you throw your hands up, "who said anything about you getting to go?" "Look at her," Ichigo points to the girl. "She looks just like me, except her hair is darker than mine. I can tell the difference between you and that boy only because of our relationship, but if I'd never met either of you, I wouldn't be able to tell you apart."

"That doesn't mean that–" "I am going and that is final," Ichigo states. "You are not going off on some secret mission with another girl again. This time it's you and me."

You stop your protesting and give her a rueful grin. "Guess I won't be changing your mind, huh?"

A clap draws your attention back to the image of Doctor Franxx, which has returned. "It's settled then. The two of you will infiltrate Plantation 75 and find the data needed to locate Kokoro. With events unfolding in this manner, it will appear as if you infiltrated an APE facility unassisted, leaving no trace of my involvement. Freya will coordinate any of the necessary information for planning the assault. I'll leave you to it."

With that, the man's visage disappears, leaving you alone with Ichigo and Freya.

"I guess we've got work to do," Ichigo says as she stands up. "Yeah," you agree. "Having a plan sure makes this easier. It's time to go and get Kokoro."


	31. Chapter 30- The Maternal Ward

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with a quick announcement. After the last chapter, I was approached by an individual who expressed concern at the content that might be appearing in the coming chapters. I assured them as I will now assure you that explicit or unsettling content is NOT my goal in the writing of this chapter or Insurrection at large. If anyone feels uncomfortable at any time I encourage them not to press forward. With that said, Spaze and I have been very careful such that we feel nothing in this chapter is deserving of a content warning.**

 **On a more light-hearted note, I'd also like to welcome Bebbanburg and Code 013 to the discord server. If your interested in joining us to hang out see the author's note in Chapter 26 for more details.**

Today marks the seventh dawn after Kokoro had been captured. Or at least, her body tells her it is dawn. It's hard to tell the time of day from a windowless room.

The girl rubs her eyes and crawls over to the edge of her bed. After fumbling for a moment, she finds the ladder and climbs down from the top bunk. Careful not to wake the other girls still sleeping in their beds, she makes her way to the living quarters' tiny bathroom.

Closing the door to keep the light in, she begins getting ready for the day to come. First, she slips off the nightgown that had been given to her. It was an ugly piece of clothing that didn't fit right, being much too small in the chest and leaving a portion of her midriff exposed, almost as if it had been made for another girl. Not at all like the nice, warm one she had at Haven, but it was that or sleep without anything at all in a room full of strangers. The decision wasn't hard to make.

Turning the handle, she is greeted with a pleasant sound not that different from rain. The experience will be anything but pleasant, however. The bathroom itself is only about four feet wide by eight feet long. In that space is a toilet, a sink, and a shower with no curtain. The water is cold, and even if she were to let it run for an hour, it wouldn't get any warmer. Not to mention that it felt like she had to shower in a drinking straw with how tight it is.

With a sigh, Kokoro folds her garment and sets it on the toilet to keep it safe from the running water. She braces herself for what is to come and steps into the frigid water. The blonde shivers as it runs across her shoulders and down her back, the sensation akin to being dunked in ice.

Only three minutes later, the water shuts off and Kokoro steps out of the shower. She is freezing from head to toe, and niceties like a hairdryer aren't something provided by her captors. Instead, a lone towel hangs on the rack above the sink.

When the girl reaches for it, she's delighted to find that it is dry. Kokoro had learned after only a day with the other girls that if she wanted to be able to dry herself, she needed to shower first in the morning. Quickly running the towel over her damp skin in an attempt to warm herself, she is shocked when the bathroom door suddenly opens.

Standing outside is another of the room's occupants, another mother-to-be. This girl, Shouko, had been the only one to welcome her to the room when she was assigned her bunk. However, Kokoro wasn't close enough to her to feel comfortable being naked around her.

She lets out a little screech, but Shouko doesn't pay her any mind. The girl also steps into the small bathroom, forcing Kokoro to sit on the toilet to make room for her. She then removes her nightgown as if Kokoro wasn't present and turns on the shower.

Looking at Shouko's nude form, one thing sticks out. Her stomach has a very noticeable rounded bulge. Absentmindedly, Kokoro's hand drifts to her own. As far as she can tell, nothing feels different, but she knows that isn't true. Somewhere, she has a child of her own growing.

 _I wanted a baby,_ she thinks, _but not like this. I wanted it to be Futoshi's. I don't think I'll ever know who this child's father is._ That thought alone is nearly enough to break Kokoro's fragile heart.

"Four months," a voice brings Kokoro back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kokoro apologizes. "I didn't mean to stare." In truth, she had zoned out and happened to be looking in Shouko's direction, only because of the cramped nature of the bathroom.

"You don't need to be sorry," Shouko says before she turns around to begin washing her hair. "The water's colder than usual today. I can't wait until I hit six months."

"Why's that?" Kokoro asks as she resumes drying herself. "Because once you reach six months, things start looking up," the other girl answers. "You get moved to a new room with only one other person, the showers have warm water, the clothes are nicer, and they make you do less work. You even get more food."

As if to punctuate her statement, Kokoro's stomach growls, causing Shouko to chuckle. "How'd you learn that?" the blonde asks of her roommate. "Because I've been there before," Shouko answers as the water turns off. She steps out of the shower and holds her hand out expectantly. Kokoro reluctantly gives her the towel. "This is my second child," the dark-haired girl tells her.

"H-how old are you?" Kokoro asks while putting on her undergarments. "I'm old enough," she answers. "At least, that's what they told me."

The pair step out of the bathroom one by one. The lights of the room are now on, not that its occupants have any say in the matter. Every morning, promptly at 0630, the lights came on. Conversely, every evening at 2200 the lights went out. Just another one of the little details about living in captivity Kokoro had yet to get used to.

They begin dressing as the conversation resumes. "How'd you end up here?" the newer girl asks her senior. "I was going to be a parasite, like everyone else," Shouko explains, "but I didn't do well enough on my exams to be selected. The Replacement Division was too full at the time to take any more, so I was sent here. The Maternal Ward, home sweet home."

By the time Shouko has finished speaking, both girls are dressed. Their garments are barely a step up from the nightgowns, thin straps over the shoulders with equally itchy fabric dresses that reach down to the knee.

Kokoro points to the empty beds on the right side of the room. "Where are the others?" Shouko steps past her to her bed, the bunk below Kokoro's. "Probably left already. They shower at night, so all they need to do is get dressed in the morning."

The girl leans over to make her bed before suddenly grabbing onto the bedpost to keep from falling. "Shouko!" Kokoro rushes to her side. "I'm alright," she waves off the other girl's concern. "The baby just kicked is all."

"Please, let me," Kokoro insists, trying to take the sheets from Shouko, who shakes her head. "Are you going to do all of my other tasks today too? And what about the day after?"

"I… uh…" Kokoro stutters. "No," Shouko answers. "I can do this. I did it before you got here and I'll do it again after you're gone."

Kokoro is taken aback. "What do you mean, 'after I'm gone?'" Shouko glances over her shoulder while tucking in the sheet. "You said the other day that your squadmates would come to rescue you, didn't you? If they do then you won't have to do chores every day like we do now, but I'll still be here."

"No," Kokoro takes the other girl's hands and squeezes them. "My friends will save all of us. No one will have to do this anymore." "That's a nice thought," Shouko smiles, "but we live in reality. Which means that if you don't get up there and make your bed, we'll be late and not get breakfast." The girl rubs the bulge in her stomach. "Someone's hungry, so you better hurry. And I don't just mean mine either."

"Right!" Kokoro scrambles up the ladder and hastily makes her bed. Shouko is waiting by the door for her when she's finished. With the girl's touch, it opens into the hallway containing doors to other rooms just like theirs, each with four girls just like them. Five more hallways feed into the central atrium, each with easily fifty rooms. From there, stairs or elevators can be taken to one of the ten additional floors of the facility that make up the Maternal Ward - APE's parasite production center.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking down five flights of stairs, Kokoro and Shouko arrive on the ground floor. Here, all of the essential facilities could be found, such as the cafeteria, kitchen, medical facilities, and most importantly, the delivery rooms.

As they walked, Kokoro had learned that the third and fourth floors housed the special rooms Shouko mentioned for girls who were nearing the end of their pregnancies. Once the child was born, the mother was moved to the second floor to care for them, but for no more than a month. The child needed their mother for proper development until then, but leaving them together any longer would involve creating bonds that were too powerful to be allowed.

Once the child had been nursed for the allotted time, it would be separated from the mother and fed only formula. They were then taken to one of the adjoining facilities where they were housed based on age and cared for by one of any number of the mothers. After another month for her body to recover, each girl would begin the cycle again.

The girls rotated through a series of jobs each week. Just because they were with child didn't exempt them from pulling their weight in APE's eyes. One such task was caring for the children of a certain age. Another cooking for the facilities and their inhabitants. Further still, they could be given the assignment of cleaning or other necessary tasks.

When Kokoro and Shouko walk past the hall leading to the medical wing, the blonde shudders. "Is something wrong?" Shouko asks. Kokoro quickly shakes her head. "No!"

 _I don't want to go there ever again,_ Kokoro tells herself as they continue toward the cafeteria. _But my appointment is today, and if I don't go they'll punish me._

"Relax." Kokoro feels a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine," she whispers. "You're going to be alright," Shouko promises. "The worst has already passed. Now it's just checkups until you hit six months."

 _I wish I could believe that._ The memory of her first hours in the Maternal Ward still haunts her. Tests had been conducted on her to determine the best available father for her child, based on bloodwork and genetics. Even then, she hadn't met the boy. Only a cold machine. She entered the room pure and left a future mother.

The sound of clattering plates and idle chatter catches Kokoro's ear as the pair rounds the corner to the cafeteria. The room is as plain as any other in the facility, with white walls, rows of steel tables, and a line of hungry girls waiting to be served.

It takes the better part of five minutes for Kokoro and Shouko to make it through the line before finding a seat at an empty table. "Breakfast looks good," the other girl announces as she begins eating. The food was one of many things that surprised Kokoro when she had arrived, but it had been the only pleasant one.

Her plate is filled with fruit that looks fresh despite it being early spring, eggs, bacon, and a single pancake.

"You better eat it now," Shouko warns her between bites. "If you don't, you'll be hungry later." "If you don't mind my asking," Kokoro says, "how can you eat so much?" The girl in question has already inhaled half of her plate, leaving only the bacon and eggs despite the portions being larger.

The girl shrugs. "I'm eating for two. If you think this is a lot, you should have seen me seven months ago." Kokoro gives her a questioning look as she takes a bite of her apple. "I had twins," Shouko explains. "The doctors said it's rare, but some girls do. They gave me twice as much as the other girls in my stage were getting to keep them both healthy."

"Is that why you have more than I do?" Kokoro wonders aloud. "No," the dark-haired girl finishes her eggs and begins to devour the bacon. "I only have one this time. I'm getting more because I'm further along than you. There's some kind of plan they have for us based on that. It's why we have to carry the ID tags with us everywhere. They can look at our records using the code."

As Shouko finishes speaking, a gentle dinging comes over the loudspeakers. "Guess time's up," the girl says from across the table, and then she stands. "I'm in the kitchen this afternoon and evening, so it'll be late before I get back." "I'll be in the Nursery," Kokoro answers the unasked question as the pair head for the door.

Shouko cocks her head. "What age?" "Two," Kokoro answers. "Good luck," the other girl chuckles. "They're the worst. See you later!" The shorter girl stops at the door to the kitchen and gives a little wave, leaving Kokoro to make her own way to the two year olds' nursery building.

 _I think she's younger than me,_ Kokoro decides as the walks. _To be younger than I am and already on her second child..._

Kokoro passes through the atrium and proceeds down a passage connecting the main building of the Maternity Ward to the outlying nurseries. This affords her a look at the outside world through the windows, though the view isn't much. Some trees stand out against the wall surrounding the facility. Several FranXX make their way past a black spire headed toward the main gate. It opens for them, giving Kokoro the briefest glance at free air before slamming shut once more.

 _You'll come for me, won't you guys? You wouldn't leave me here._

The glass doors at the end of the passage slide open as she approaches. Beyond lies a reception area with attendants ready to direct the girls to their assigned children.

"Badge," the woman behind the desk demands when Kokoro steps up. The blonde hands it over to be scanned. "556," she says, "you are assigned to room 203 for the day. At 1545 you are allotted time to leave for you checkup, not before." "Yes, ma'am," Kokoro nods and continues on her way to meet the children.

Despite the awful things that went on here, it would be wrong to say Kokoro didn't enjoy working in the nursery. Even if it was with the "Terrible Twos," as Shouko had jokingly called them. The children were always well-behaved for her and did as she instructed them. She couldn't form any relationships with them, though, which did make her sad. The room assignments were changed daily and it could be another month until she was in the nursery at all, according to what she'd been told.

Stopping before the door, she can see through the playroom's large one-way mirror that the children are tormenting their current caretaker. Kokoro sighs and gently knocks on the door. A moment later another girl answers. "I am to relieve you," Kokoro says.

The girl in question, who looks worn out, perks up. She nods and hands over a clipboard listing the designations of the children waiting in the room. She leaves Kokoro to take control of the situation.

"Good morning, children!" Kokoro smiles at the toddlers. The kids turn to look at her for a moment before most return to playing. One little girls runs up to her holding a book. Kokoro, however, doesn't notice until she tugs on her dress.

"You want me to read to you?" she asks. The little one nods. "Well, then," Kokoro bends down and picks her up, resting the child against her hip, "let's go find a seat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight hours, one meal, three fights, twenty-two books, and an untold number of clothes changes later, a knock comes on the door. Kokoro carefully makes her way through the room full of sleeping toddlers. She opens it to find her replacement. "I just put them down for a nap," Kokoro advises her before stepping out. The look of joy on the new girl's face is hard to hide, knowing that she'll have an easy job for the next hour at least.

She takes the clipboard and allows Kokoro to trade places with her. Kokoro watches as the door slowly slides shut. The little girl she'd read to that morning opens an eye and gives an adorable three-finger wave. The young woman returns it and mouths, "Go back to sleep," to which the toddler rests her head once more.

Kokoro walks through the same passage she had this morning back to the Maternal Ward. _I'll never see her again. It's so sad it makes me want to cry._

When she reaches the medical wing, Kokoro is directed to an examination room. After several minutes of waiting, a nurse finally comes in.

She wastes no time with pleasantries, only the rigid examination. "Are you in any pain? Does it hurt when you urinate? Are you eating everything you're given?" The questions seem endless. Finally, the nurse withdraws an empty vial and takes a blood sample from her arm. It is inserted into a nearby machine and data is output to the adjoining screen.

"You appear to be healthy," the nurse states. "Your estimated due date is twenty-seven weeks." _Twenty-seven? That's only... seven months. The book said a baby takes nine months to be born._

"Um, excuse me," Kokoro interrupts her. "Did you say twenty-seven weeks?" "Yes," the nurse nods. Kokoro gives her a puzzled look. "I thought babies took nine months to develop."

"Naturally, they do," the nurse answers while withdrawing several vials from a drawer. "However, with stimulants and hormone injections, that process can be sped up to seven months. Stick out your arm."

Several shots are administered before the nurse speaks again. "Lift your dress." Kokoro's eyes go wide. "Lift your dress," the nurse repeats. The blonde does as instructed and a patch is placed over her midsection. More data appears on the readout.

"The baby's development is acceptable. You will begin to receive the injections at your checkup next week."

"The ones I got earlier weren't?" Kokoro asks. The nurse shakes her head. "No, they were for _your_ health, not the child's." The patch is removed and the nurse stops by the door. "Your examination is complete. Please return to your assigned duties."

"Thank you!" Kokoro says as she opens. The woman huffs and exits.

Kokoro rests her hand on her stomach and makes her way to the cafeteria for dinner. "We'll be okay," she says to the child. "I promise I won't let them take you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bang._

 _To the left._

 _Bang._

 _Wide right._

 _Bang._

 _There we go._

Futoshi flicks on the safety of the rifle he'd been training with and takes a deep breath. He removes the magazine in a quick motion and then pulls back on the charging handle, ejecting the round that had been chambered. It clatters to the floor and rolls in a lazy circle before coming to a stop.

After retrieving the lone cartridge, Futoshi walks to the end of the gun range. A paper target has been hung from the ceiling, with holes scattered across it. The most recent additions are loose patterns over the right arm and above the left shoulder.

 _It's not good enough_ , he tells himself. _Zero Two shot them all through the same hole and I barely even hit the target. It was nice of her to teach me, but I'm just not good at shooting._

Futoshi violently shakes his head. _Stop it! You have to be good, Kokoro is waiting for you!_ The young man's heart aches when he thinks of his love suffering through god knows what in captivity.

This thought rouses a fire deep within him. _It's my fault. I should have protected you._ Futoshi thinks bitterly, tearing the paper target from its hoist and reducing it to shreds. _I won't let it happen again. I'll save you, Kokoro._

With his emotions brimming, Futoshi leaves the range and makes for the commander's office. _They'll have found her by now. We'll leave soon and get her back, I'm sure. I'll do whatever it takes._

Having arrived at the office, Futoshi knocks on the door. It slides open a moment later and he enters the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Futoshi," you look up from the paperwork on your desk and pause. The boy before you is red in the face, clearly wearing day-old clothes, and his bloodshot eyes stare directly at you. _He looks like hell... not that I can blame him._

With haste, you realign the papers and move to file them in a drawer. "What can I do for you, Futoshi?" you ask him politely.

"Have you found her?" he asks, not needing to explain which _her_ he means.

"No," you answer in solemn voice, "we haven't." A look of soul-crushing despair flashes across his face. "But, you have a plan to, right?" Futoshi pushes. "We do," you nod. "Then let me help!" he practically shouts.

You sigh. "Futoshi, we've been over this." He raises his voice to a true shout. "So?! I can do it just as well as you can!" "Futoshi, you look nothing like the parasite that I'll be impersonating," you explain once again. "I know \you want to bring Kokoro back, but sending you would make things harder, not easier."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Futoshi yells, face growing redder still. "You _aren't_ doing nothing," you say calmly. "You're working every day to get stronger, so that when we _do_ find Kokoro you can save her, right? Just a little longer and we'll know."

Futoshi nods, seemingly placated, before he erupts at you again. "That's taking too long! We should just attack the nearest plantation and force them to tell us where she is!" You shake your head. "You know we can't do that. It would put everyone at risk."

Futoshi has now stormed across the room and is leaning heavily against your desk. "And who cares?" Papers and a mug fall to the floor as he sweeps his hand across the desk. "We have to find her!"

You slide out of your chair and begin to pick up the scattered pieces of your workspace. "Are you even listening to me?!" Futoshi shouts, now looming over you. "This type of situation takes time, Futoshi," you reply without looking up.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a boot rushing rapidly toward you. You lean to the side as it narrowly misses. "If it were Ichigo you would have found her by now!"

As Futoshi steps toward you, you spring up and tackle him. There is a resounding _thud_ as the two of you hit the unforgiving steel floor. Holding his head against the ground and straddling the larger boy, you keep him from moving and attempting anything further..

"If it were Ichigo," you hiss, leaning closer, "I would've never lost her in the first place."

Much to your surprise, Futoshi doesn't fight back. Instead, soft cries can be heard as he shudders. "I know!" he wails. "I know if it had been anyone but me, Kokoro would be here! I know I'm useless and good for nothing! Kokoro would have been better off with someone else as her partner!"

You are too shocked to immediately reply. _God, this is_ not _where I expected things to go. What do I do? What do I say?_

"Uh, Futoshi," you say as you tentatively lay your hand on his back. "You see, bud… no one blames you for what happened." The boy looks up at you. "T-They don't?" he sniffles.

"No," you shake your head. "You did what any of us would do. You tried to protect Kokoro. I may talk a big game now, but against the Nines I would've lost too." You do omit that you'd have died before they laid a hand on Ichigo, telling him that wouldn't be of any help.

Futoshi dries his eyes. "So, you wouldn't have done any better?" Offering a smile, you say, "I'd have ended up in the infirmary after fighting back, just like you."

Futoshi withdraws into himself and you take the opportunity to begin cleaning up the mess your scuffle had made. The papers Futoshi had scattered are still strewn about near the desk, and the mug that Ichigo had given you has a noticeable chip from where it hit the floor.

You start by righting the chair that had been overturned when you tackled Futoshi. Then, you gather the papers and put them in a stack to be sorted through later. Finally, you take the mug in your hands and frown. It's still usable, but the fact that it was a present from Ichigo that was now damaged is no less disappointing.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Futoshi says, having gained his feet. He looks solemnly at you. "I'm sorry I tried to hit you. I didn't want to. I kinda just lost control."

"I know you didn't, big guy," you assure him. "We're all worried about Kokoro, you more so than anyone, but we can't get her back overnight. Ichigo and I will infiltrate the plantation and find out where APE is holding her. Then, once we've found her, you'll be the one to rescue her."

Futoshi's expression lightens as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "I'll be ready." "Good," you smile. "I'm counting on it."


	32. Chapter 31- Cloak and Dagger

**Hello everyone! My apologies for the extra wait for this chapter but we did something a little different and it took more time than usual to iron everything out. Let us know what you think of it and, as always, enjoy!**

"You never told me what you thought of my hair," Ichigo says from beside you. In order to look like the girl she was to impersonate, Code 626, Ichigo had dyed her hair a deep shade of purple very close to black. She'd asked your opinion on the change several times, and the truth is you don't really like it. But you can't tell her that.

You avoid eye contact and act as though you didn't hear the question, instead looking around Valkyra's cockpit from your jump seat. The two of you were being carried to this mission, sitting off to one side of the cockpit. The ride itself has been smooth so far, but that won't last much longer. The display reads only twenty miles to the transport hub, and once you arrived the battle would soon follow.

"(Y/N)," Ichigo pouts, "every time I ask you about my hair, you get quiet. It makes me feel like you don't like it."

You sigh, still avoiding eye contact. "...I don't hate it." "But you don't like it either," she mumbles while crossing her arms. "I didn't say that," you say pleadingly.

Now it's Ichigo's turn to look away. "Saying nothing is the same thing as saying you don't like it." You flush, barely. "Can we not do this in front of them?" you say with a bit of heat as you indicate both of Valkyra's pilots, who sit only five feet from the two of you.

"Don't mind me," Kyo chuckles. "I think you look nice, Ichigo," he adds, before refocusing on the task before him. "I heard that," Valkyra's voice echoes through the cockpit. "It was only a joke," the stamen shrugs. Valkyra's image rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it was."

Meanwhile, Kyo's joke has served to dig you into a deeper hole. "See, _he_ thinks it looks nice," Ichigo prods you. "I didn't say you don't look nice," you repeat for what feels like the millionth time in the last 48 hours. "All I said was it was different." "Different means bad to a girl," Ichigo clarifies matter-of-factly.

"How about this," you offer, kissing the top of her head. "I love you regardless of your hair." Ichigo tries to wriggle out of your embrace. "Get off me!"

The two of you go back and forth until Freya intervenes. "(Y/N), Ichigo, it would be more productive if the two of you reconcile." The two of you instantly quiet into rueful silence at her tone. Each of you murmurs something unintelligible, but the AI seems satisfied. "Much better. Now, the transport carrying Naofumi and Lilo is on schedule. It will arrive at the transportation center in nine minutes and seven seconds at gate A-13. The shuttle they will be departing on leaves from gate D-26, which is on the opposite side of the facility."

As Freya speaks, a projection of the transport hub appears before you. A path is highlighted connecting the two gates. "This is the most likely path that they will travel." "How likely?" you ask. "My estimation puts it at 97.89% chance of being their route," the program answers.

Ichigo gazes intently at the diagram. "And if it isn't?" she asks. Freya has a response instantly. "I have access to APE's systems and will inform you of any deviation from the expected course," she assures her. Before you can ask, she also answers a different question. "You needn't worry, APE has no indication that I am present in their system and I will remove all traces when finished. Do try to keep 'me' safe, though. You won't be able to break the plantation's firewalls without it."

The "me" Freya refers to is a splinter of her code that is currently stored on a drive in your pocket. In order to keep her presence hidden, she would need to avoid using APE's network. So, a physical interface with the plantation's systems would be necessary. All that would be required of you and Ichigo was to give her that access and she would handle the rest. Though, it was only necessary because Dr. Franxx had forbid Freya from remotely breaching the network and taking the information. Finding Kokoro mattered more than your annoyance at the old man's ways, but you had known he was right to forbid it.

"I hate to interrupt," Valkyra cuts in, "but the two of you might want to hold on. Crimson, this is Cobalt Lead." A somewhat impatient and equally high-strung voice replies. "We're listening." The eagerness in those two words alone would be enough to identify the speaker if you hadn't already known it to be Strelitzia.

Valkyra pauses for a moment, sharing a hesitant glace with her stamen. "We're in position, you may commence the diversionary strike." "All right!" is Streliztia's response. "Let's go everyone, try to keep up!"

"I hope she doesn't go too far," Kyo says. You split a rueful grin before Valkyra moves to assure him. "We told Cobalt not to get riled up by her antics," she says to him. "They'll be fine."

Via the large monitors lining the cockpit, you can see Strelitzia along with the remaining members of Crimson and Cobalt Squad launching their attack on the transport hub. Emplacements spring to life out of the ground around the facility and on the walls and roofs of the building. Hangar doors open, revealing a contingent of FranXX preparing to rush to the facility's defense.

When the first FranXX engages Strelitzia, Valkyra makes her move. The warrior maiden breaks toward the facility at her top speed. Cannons roar, their shells rushing out to meet the oncoming threat, but behind Aegis, Valkyra is all but immune to the toys.

She covers the considerable distance between her overlook and the transport hub over the course of a minute, but that leaves enough time the defenders to realize their flank had been left open. Two FranXX have broken off from the group currently occupied with Crimson and Cobalt and stand ready to intercept. "We're pushing through," Kyo announces as Valkyra tucks herself further behind the shield.

Due to her sudden maneuver, the view from the cockpit has been blocked by the shield, effectively leaving Kyo in the dark while trying to pilot. Fortunately for all of you, Kana is an outstanding pistil in her own right and keeps the machine steady.

 _Clang!_

Your teeth rattle and a terrible screeching sound pierces your ears as Valkyra collides with something. The cockpit is then turned upside down, making the harness on your jump seat the only thing keeping you from flying into the ceiling and repeating the unfortunate events of the Klaxosaur nest. You aren't quite sure if the screams are yours or Ichigo's, but they are nearly drowned out by more metal grinding in the background.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, there is another jolt that threatens to throw you against the cockpit's front wall. Now, you're almost laying on your side. It is silent for several seconds before a hissing catches your attention. The dim room is then bathed in blinding sunlight, causing you to avert your eyes.

"Go, now!" a voice orders. The latch on your harness pops and you fall several inches to the floor below. You immediately attempt to rise, but are flattened once more as Ichigo lands on top of you.

"We have to move!" she groans, then scrambles toward the open hatch. You crawl as quickly as you can toward the opening and hoist yourself out. For the second time you land on something solid, but rather than of the dull gray of the cockpit's floor it is eggshell white.

By the time you manage to stand, Valkyra's cockpit is already sealed and her faceplate is lit. The cerulean eyes of the FranXX don't spare you a moment's notice as she gains her feet and holds Aegis aloft to block an incoming spear thrust.

Someone grabs your hand and begins to pull you away as the blue mech draws her own spear. Sunlight streams through the massive hole in the wall of the transport hub that Valkyra had created when she tackled the enemy FranXX. As the two step away, rubble and debris rain down along with shattered lights from the ceiling.

It is only when the two of you stop for a breath that you notice the alarms blaring around you. "Looks like we got their attention," Ichigo says aloud. "Yeah," you agree, fishing through your pocket for the earpiece to connect you Freya.

"Freya?" you ask, addressing the AI after you've found it. "Where are they?" "The facility has entered lockdown," she says flatly. You almost feel as though there is a hint of annoyance in the program's tone. "It won't be a problem. Naofumi and Lilo are hiding in a restroom near gate C-17. If you hurry you should be able to reach them before the diversion has been completed, allowing you to dispose of the bodies."

"We aren't killing them!" Ichigo shouts, flushing with color. "Of course," Freya agrees, "but allowing them to awaken here would be problematic. Might I suggest handing them over to a member of Crimson or Cobalt squads?"

"You're right," you concede. "Have someone meet us at C-17 and we'll do the handoff. They won't be sending out and more transports until the battle's over anyway." Ichigo takes your hand for the second time. "Let's go!"

It takes you the better part of ten minutes to reach gate C-17, even with Freya's guidance. You'd only made one wrong turn, and it was subsequently corrected quickly by the AI. As a result, you find yourself standing in front of a women's restroom some fifty feet from C-17.

"They're in there," you say to Ichigo. Her lips curl in distaste. "I already feel bad for what we're about to do." "Yeah," you sigh, "but there's no helping it. Come on."

The two of you walk into the restroom to find two parasites cradling their heads between their legs. The room is otherwise empty as Freya had said, which is good, as any witnesses would only serve to make this more complicated.

"You're Naofumi?" you ask the boy. He lifts his head to look up at you and is shocked by what he sees. "…You look just like me." _I'll take that as a yes_. You stop directly in front of him and bend your legs at the knees. "For what it's worth," you say, looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry." "What do yo–" he starts, before his response is cut short by your heel striking his temple. Naofumi's eyes roll back into his head and he slumps onto the tile.

"Naofumi!" the girl shouts as she attempts to rise. She stops short, however, as Ichigo jabs something into her ribs. There is a buzz as electricity jolts through Lilo's body and she too collapses.

Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I hate it," she says before pocketing the taser. "I don't like it any more than you do," you agree, hoisting the unconscious boy over your shoulder.

Stepping out of the restroom, you establish contact with the AI once again. "Freya, we've secured Naofumi and Lilo. Where's their extract?"

 _Crash!_

The wall between gates C-17 and C-18 explodes inward. As the dust begins to settle, a familiar red and white mech kneels in the freshly created opening. "Strelitzia is on her way," Freya announces.

"Little late," you grumble to yourself. The FranXX's faceplate lowers and her pilots rush out to greet you. You eagerly hand over the unconscious parasites and turn to go without so much as a word.

"Good luck!" Hiro shouts with a wave. "Silly Darling," Zero Two smiles playfully. "They don't need it. Now come on, there's more fun waiting for us outside!"

"I still don't get her," Ichigo says as she watches Strelitzia reactivate. "You know what?" you chuckle. "Me neither."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle outside only lasts for several minutes after Strelitzia leaves with Naofumi and Lilo. Enough time had passed since the onset of the assault that it appeared to be a legitimate attack, and staying would only cause unnecessary risks for Cobalt and Crimson. So, you watch alongside Ichigo as your friends disappear over the horizon. They'd managed to do quite a number on the transport hub despite it being only a feigned offensive, which causes you to smile. Anything to get back at APE.

"You two!" a voice shouts from behind. One of the facility's guards, dressed in black and face covered by a mask, approaches you with his weapon held high. "What happened here?" he indicates to the breach created by Strelitzia.

"A FranXX broke through, sir," Ichigo's voice quivers as she speaks. "We thought they were going to kill us... or worse, take us."

The man's shoulders slouch but he doesn't lower the firearm. "State your name and code." "Naofumi, sir," you say. "Code 723." Ichigo speaks next. "Lilo – Code 626." There is a click as the rifle's safety is engaged. The guard then slings weapon over his shoulder and places a hand on his ear. "Actual, this is G159."

Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be able to hear the other half of the conversation. Due to the earpiece, however, it comes through loud and clear. "Roger G159, this is Actual. Send traffic." The man shifts his weight from his right leg to his left as you and Ichigo wait in silence. "Actual, I have two parasites, Codes 723 and 626, in C-wing. No other sightings." "Copy that, 159," the operator responds. "723 and 626 were scheduled to depart from D-26 as replacement parasites for Plantation 75. Their transport is undamaged and awaiting their arrival. 125 and 262 are en route to continue the sweep. Escort the parasites."

"Understood, over and out," the guard lowers his hand and turns back to you and Ichigo. "The two of you are to follow me, I'll take you to your transport." Ichigo nods and you follow suit before the man starts off in back in the direction from which he came.

A short walk later, the letters painted above the gates have changed from C to D and the guard halts. "D-26 is down that hall," he points to one of three that break off from your current juncture. Ichigo lowers her head. "Yes sir, thank you for the escort."

The guard leaves you there to make your own way down the hall. You do so and find another terminal identical to those you had passed through before. Beside the gate labeled D-26, a woman with long brown hair is impatiently tapping her heel.

"There you are!" she exclaims upon noticing you and Ichigo walking toward her. "I have been waiting for you for twenty minutes." She doesn't smile and the sharpness of her gaze makes her displeasure evident.

"We're sorry, ma'am," Ichigo bows and you follow suit. "We were on our way when the alarms sounded and a guard ushered us into a safe room." "I have been told as much," she dismissively turns about and starts walking down the bridge to the waiting transport.

You share a glance with Ichigo, cocking your eyebrow. She gives a minute shrug and begins to follow the woman.

"Waste of time," the woman, who you can only assume to be the caretaker of Plantation 75, grumbles. "If they had only been punctual, we'd have left before the attack. Rebel nuisances." She checks over her shoulder to make sure you and Ichigo are following, the cold look in her eyes sending a shiver down your spine. "I'll have to begin working on them soon or they'll never make for acceptable parasites," she scoffs.

Just before the transport, she turns to face you. Her voice is nothing more than a hiss and her beady eyes inspect each of you. "Now, you two listen and you listen good. My plantation is a model which others can look to for guidance on what is to be expected. Instances like today will not be tolerated. You are to be punctual, well behaved, and follow the orders from myself and Hachi without question. Are we understood?"

You and Ichigo snap to attention. "Yes ma'am." The woman smiles in satisfaction. "Excellent," she purrs. "Then climb aboard and let's get you to your new home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving at Plantation 75, you and Ichigo take the better part of two days to familiarize yourselves with the place and its inhabitants. During that time, you learned the relative sleep schedules of your roommates and found the exact location of the plantation's command center. This meant that on the third night at 0000 hours, after the other parasites had nodded off to sleep, the two of you were ready.

"Took you long enough!" Ichigo hisses as she steps out of the shadows. You raise your hands in defense. "One of the boys just wouldn't fall asleep. He kept talking and talking–" "You seem to have picked up his bad habit," Ichigo scolds you, making for the door.

There is a groan as the aged wood is forced aside. "Gently," you whisper to yourself as the door slowly closes. This time, though, with only a slight click as the lock engages.

"Let's go," Ichigo whispers. You nod and follow her down the path leading to the elevator connecting Mistilteinn to the remainder of the plantation.

The night is pitch black as you walk, with not even the moon in sight. However, that is perfect for the two of you. The cloak of darkness would conceal your movements and ensure that no one saw you. It would only do you good while in Mistilteinn, but still provides a small comfort.

Once inside the elevator, Ichigo selects the floor housing the plantation's command center. The ride is brief, the car seeming to begin decelerating the moment it had gotten up to speed. "Remember," you whisper before stepping out, "stay behind me."

Your partner adopts a position in your shadow as the two of you creep down the hall. Glancing around the corner, you see what the two of you had found the night before while scouting: two guards, one on each side of the door.

"I'll go first," Ichigo begins to walk past you. "No," you pull her back and cover her mouth. "You are not going out there by yourself." "I… an… andle… t," is her muffled reply.

"And what if they question you?" you ask. Having finally broken free, Ichigo snaps, "That's the idea!" She angrily looks up at you with her hands on her hips. "I distract them while you sneak up." "But if they catch on you'll be a sitting duck," you shoot back.

Your argument grows more heated when a new voice interrupts. "What are you children doing down here?"

With wide eyes, you both turn to see that one of the guards has left his post and is now glaring at you.

"We… um… got lost?" Ichigo offers. It's hardly convincing to you. To an annoyed guard, it would be even less believable. "That's it," he says, grabbing Ichigo by the arm as he begins to reach for you. "Back to bed, both of you."

It's in that moment that you withdraw the tool you'd stolen from the dinner table earlier this evening. With a satisfying squish, the sharp implement finds itself embedded in the guard's arm. "Little shit," he grunts as he reaches for the fork he's been stabbed with.

As he tries to dig the fork from his arm, Ichigo, now released, jumps on his back and wraps her legs around his neck. Her makeshift choke hold is very effective. He forgets about the fork he'd just withdrawn from his arm and lets it fall to the floor. He backs up and throws himself against the wall repeatedly to break Ichigo's grasp.

He succeeds, as she lets go, but not before you scoop up the fork and lunge at him. The utensil pierces the soft tissue of the man's neck and he lets out a terrible wail and falls to his knees.

 _Have to hurry, there's no way the other one didn't hear that!_

While the two of you are still recovering, another figure rounds the corner. "My god!" he shouts and draws his rifle.

 _Bang!_

A shot rings out and crimson paints the wall. The man drops the firearm and clutches at his chest. He takes a single step towards Ichigo, who holds a smoking pistol.

 _Bang!_

The second round catches the man in his chest only an inch or so from the first. As his final act, the guard tries to take another step and collapses in a heap.

Your partner breathes rapidly for several seconds, holding the gun in her hands as if her life depended on it. "Ichigo," you whisper gently. She shakes her head and lets her hands fall to her sides. "I'm, I'm alright."

Ichigo clicks on the pistol's safety and ejects the magazine. After confirming it still has several rounds remaining, she slams it home and reaches for the empty holster still attached to the first guard's hip. She struggles to lift him on her own for only a moment before looking at you expectantly.

You slip your hands under his arms and lift. The blue-haired girl before you undoes the clasp and takes her prize. She then begins rifling through the man's pockets, looking for his access card.

"He's kinda heavy you know," you grumble. "I'm doing the best I can," she snaps back. "Why does this uniform have so many pockets?"

Another thirty seconds pass. "There, got it!" Ichigo holds up an A-class ID. "Get the door," you say, nodding toward the connecting hall. "I'll move them."

By the time you reach the door to the plantation's command center, Ichigo is already messing with the central console. "It's locked," she groans. "Where's Freya?"

"Pocket," you reply, still dragging the man. Soft footfalls come from behind and a hand reaches into your left pocket. It moves around for a moment before coming up empty and withdrawing. A moment later it plunges into your right.

"You know," you say as Ichigo walks back toward the console with the drive containing Freya in hand, "if we weren't seeing each other, I'd feel very violated right now." Ichigo cocks her brow and plugs the drive into the mainframe. "You don't like it when I get close to you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Freya," Ichigo asks. "Hmm?" a smooth, synthetic voice replies. "It's nice to be able to stretch out again." "You don't have a body," you say in passing, continuing to drag the first guard into a corner. "I believe you humans refer to it as a figure of speech," the AI replies. "The drive is not the most spacious home I've ever had."

You step out, retrieve the other guard's corpse, and return a minute later.

"How's it coming?" you ask, moving to stand beside Ichigo in front of the main terminal. The girl in question has her right leg resting on a chair and is currently in the process of fixing the holster to her thigh. You have also set aside the second guard's rifle should the need arise.

"I have just finished breaching the plantation's security," Freya reports. There is a whirring sound as a projector kicks on and her avatar appears, though it is orange instead of the typical gold. At the same time, the floor-to-ceiling monitor on the wall floods with information.

"Now, where would they hide her?" Freya seems to ask no one in particular. "Searching parasite registry." A massive list appears on screen, but Freya is processing it so quickly that you don't even have time to read a single line before the page changes. "No result. Searching recent transfers."

The avatar frowns. "No result. Querying APE personnel directory." Several seconds pass in silence. The file closes and another opens. It disappears as quickly as the last, but you do catch a glimpse of a single word before it does: VIRM.

"Freya?" Ichigo asks with a hint of concern in her voice. "Analyzing secondary sources…" the program looks at the two of you, and if it were possible you think a tear would fall from her eye. "No result."

Ichigo takes a sharp breath. "That's not right," you say aloud. "Freya, don't worry about being subtle. Find Kokoro."

"Breaching the network further could result in an alarm being sounded," she warns you. "Do it," you order. The Viking warrior analyzes you for a moment, then nods. "Removing self-imposed limiters."

The lights in the control room blink and Freya's avatar goes from orange to gold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Select directory: ai\core. Initialize.

Success.

 _Now then, time to find Kokoro._

Select directory: core_lib\connect. Initialize.

Networks available. APE command, APE main, APE system.

Run command: connect. Target: APE main. Initialize.

Connection failed.

 _To be expected._

Run command: connect. Target: APE main. Analyze.

Network analysis complete. Readout: 14.102 active connections, 180 closed ports, 0 open ports

 _No open ports? That can be fixed._

Select directory: tools\network\forward. Initialize.

Port forward success. Port 54582 set to open.

Warning: firewall trace detected.

 _Oh, no you don't._

Select directory: core_lib\cloak. Initialize.

Cloak successful. Firewall trace has been disrupted.

Run command: connect. Target: APE main:54582.

Connected to server. Insufficient credentials to access server.

 _Still don't want to let me in. That just won't do._

Select directory: core_lib\connect\packet_test. Initialize.

Sending packet request ping.

Encrypted packet received. Time to complete: 2 ms.

Select directory: core\processors. Initialize.

Attempting to decrypt packet. 16^40 combinations of packet string detected.

…

74 68 69 73 20 69 73 20 6e 6f 74 20 61 20 73 65 63 72 65 74

Packet data decoded.

Run command: connect. Target: APE main:54582.

Credential keycode: 74 68 69 73 20 69 73 20 6e 6f 74 20 61 20 73 65 63 72 65 74

Packet checksum accepted. Access granted.

Select directory: APE main\drive.

Run command: dir_list.

Index complete. Readout: 10.207 immediate subdirectories present, 123.617.382 total directories.

 _Now, where are you hiding?_

Select directory: core\processors. Initialize.

Search algorithms loaded.

Set search parameters: 'Designation: Code 556.' 'Time: last 30 days.' 'Preferred type: transfer order.'

Search completed. Two priority subdirectories, eight total subdirectories.

Priority directories: \Plantation 13\parasites, \Nine Alpha\mission reports.

 _What are_ you _doing here, Nine Alpha?_

Select directory: \Nine Alpha\mission reports.

View recent reports. Scan. Compile additional data.

Scan complete. Location discovered.

 _He won't like this._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kokoro is being held at the first Garden," Freya says out loud. "She is currently listed as being under the jurisdiction of Doctor Levesque in the Maternal Ward." A map appears on screen, showing the location. "That's the one close to Haven," Ichigo whispers. "I wouldn't say over a hundred miles to be close," Freya chimes in, "but it _is_ the closest in proximity."

You cup your chin with your hand. "Freya, you mentioned the Maternal Ward. What is it?" "The program is responsible for the creation of new parasites," she answers. " _Freya_ ," you press, not hiding the annoyance in your voice.

"I am merely trying to spare you from learning something best left alone," the AI informs you. "It's been noted," Ichigo agrees.

A schematic appears on screen as Freya explains. "Female parasites that fail initial testing and are later deemed too incompatible to be placed within the Replacement Division are sent to the Maternal Ward. There they live in a constant cycle of pregnancy, birthing children to become future parasites."

Ichigo falls speechless while you just stare at the screen in horror. It takes you a moment to process things. Once it properly hits you like a truck you slam your fist against the console, creating a very sizable dent. Sparks fly and the stinging sensation in your hand tells you that you're bleeding. "You're saying that Kokoro's being treated like an _animal_?"

"On the contrary, mothers in the Maternal Ward receive the best care that can be afforded to them," Freya states. "However, Kokoro will have no agency within the ward. Every aspect of her life will be decided for her and by now she is highly likely to be–"

"Don't say it," Ichigo stops her. "Don't say that she's just like all the others now." "Hey," you cup Ichigo's cheek in your hand, giving her a smile you desperately keep on your face. "We'll get her back. Now that we know where Kokoro is, there isn't anything in this world that can keep us from her."

"Pardon the interruption," the avatar walks across the room to the door, "but I feel it is necessary to inform you that I have set off a number of alarms due to my actions in finding Kokoro. It would be best for the two of you to escape while you still can."

You nod in agreement and escort Ichigo to the door. Turning to the AI before you leave, you say, "You said that was the first Garden, right? Can you send a message for me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RD-02-62 slowly rubs his eyes and groggily looks up at the dull grey of his room's ceiling. A drop of water from the pipes overhead falls beside him. Sitting up proves to be a bit of a challenge as the unforgiving steel bunk of his has left his back and sides feeling numb, but he still manages to accomplish the simple task. Throwing his feet over the side of the metal slab, he gets to his feet and marches out the door to the bathroom.

He returns ten minutes later after a shower, still holding his clean clothes. He shivers in the morning coolness. The building wasn't heated and the cement floors certainly didn't help to keep the cold out. He quickly changes, grabs his communicator, and begins to head out the door for breakfast, only pausing when he sees an unread message.

 _That's odd, there's no sender,_ he says to himself as he opens the communication. _No subject either._

 _Clack!_

The communicator slides across the floor as 62 processes what he's read. "Holy shit."

 _I heard rumors that there were some parasites that rebelled against Papa, but the officers said they'd been dealt with._ The boy scrambles to pick up the device and reads the message again. _They said it was Squad 13 who did it. But that means… he isn't dead._

"I've got to tell the others," he says to himself. "No, I gotta be careful who I tell. Something big must be about to happen."

62 deletes the message before standing. He looks at the small room in which he's lived for the past two years. For the first time, however, he doesn't feel sorrow or even the numbness that he'd come to feel. Instead, it was replaced with hope.

"We used to say that when we'd sneak out at night to get extra rations," he chuckles to himself. "It was the signal once we'd gotten away from the guards."

With a smile he repeats their old phrase. "Oly Oly Oxen Free, all out in the free, we're all free."


	33. Chapter 32- Battle of the Third Garden

**Hey everyone, we're back with a big update! Sorry that it took so long to get this out but I can assure you we aren't dead and the story is still being worked on. The holidays are busy, aren't they?**

 **Two things. First, this is part one of two that will cover the Battle of the Third Garden. Second, at the end of the chapter you'll find links to some simple layout drawing of the Garden and a little something extra that you won't want to miss.  
**

"Cobalt, what's your status?" you say, voice echoing through Delphinium's cockpit. The moisture from your breath hangs in the air in the brisk spring morning. The morning is so cold in fact that a light snowfall has begun. The flakes lazily drift down from the sky before landing on the packed powder from the night before.

"We are nearing the objective," the squad leader's cool voice rings out, tone nearly matching the morning. "How are things progressing on your end?"

Looking through the monitors that depict your surroundings, everything is quiet. Delphinium is perched below the crook of one of several hills just north of the Garden. To the east lies a forest of conifers. The green of the trees is complemented beautifully by the powdery white of the freshly fallen snow.

Two FranXX stand guard at the northeast corner of the facility. To their west, another two pickets are stationed. According to the information you have about the defenses, three additional pairs are acting as lookouts at similar intervals around the perimeter of the Garden.

In addition to the FranXX is the massive wall that surrounds the Garden itself. High caliber cannons, much larger than those the plantations sport, are visible on the battlements along with a variety of point defense systems and other hidden weapons.

A slight click draws your attention to Sylvestris, who is sitting cross-legged in the valley below. The FranXX in question is adjusting the dials of her crossbow just to the right of its receiver. Changing the positions modifies the magnetic field used to propel the bolts from the crossbow, and over the past several months she'd taken great care to learn everything there was to know about them. She had proved to the most capable marksman in the entire rebel force, consistently outshooting Chlorophytum at a distance of over two miles.

Two additional FranXX wait nearby. Argentea twitches nervously and plays with her hands, which causes you to smile. _I teach her all that combat discipline and she still can't sit still._ Heliconia isn't much better, polishing her blades of her tonfas vigorously. Neither speaks, but it's clear that the FranXX are past ready to get the ball rolling.

"We're ready, Cobalt," Delphinium replies. "You're clear to proceed." There is a brief pause before Kyo says, "Roger that, Strike 1. Cobalt, Crimson, Charcoal, Coral, move out."

"Think they'll be alright?" Argentea asks after the line falls silent. "Valkyra is strong and a capable leader," Sylvestris says coolly, not looking up from her work, before stopping as if that was all there was to be said. _Translation: they'll be fine._

The pink mech doesn't seem satisfied with the answer, but doesn't press the subject further. On your private line, Delphinium whispers, "They'll be alright, won't they?" You give a small sigh. "I don't know, love," is your answer. "Valkyra will do everything she can, but in the end that might not be enough." She puffs her cheek in response. "I hate this feeling of being uncertain," she groans. "Me too," you agree, as silence falls upon the group once more.

 _Now for the hardest part: waiting._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atop the battlements of the Garden, an APE soldier huddles beside a small heater. It isn't nearly enough to make the frigid morning comfortable, but it does help with alleviating the worst of the cold. Rubbing his hands together before peeking over the edge, he isn't shocked by the group of FranXX he sees approaching from the south-east. It isn't uncommon for the Garden's parasites to sortie and deal with the occasional Klaxosaur, and monitoring the comings and goings was frankly more effort than it was worth.

As this group grows closer, the man notices several inconsistencies. First, there are more than he remembers seeing leave this morning, at least twenty in total. Second, they are painted in a variety of colors, which is odd, because normal FranXX are all grey. The third and most telling is that a FranXX familiar to everyone is among them, as her white, red, and gold exterior had been a sign of APE's dominance until she defected.

The man falls backwards when he attempts to move, but his body remains frozen. He finally manages to crawl to the nearby guard post and reaches for the phone connecting him to the command center.

"What is it?" the operator snaps. "W-We're under attack!" the guard cries. "By whom?" an uninterested voice asks. "The rebels," the man shrieks. "Strelitzia is leading them!"

There is a click and the line goes dead. "B-But!" the terrified guard shouts into the receiver. "They're coming!" The line remains silent, but a whistle pierces the man's ears and red lights flash in the corners of his vision.

The earth trembles as the elevator to the Garden's underground hangar lowers, leaving a gaping hole where it had been moments earlier. A minute later, two squads of FranXX step off and rush to the south gate. Cannons realign themselves, and the previously hidden defenses in the walls are revealed. All around him the Garden is preparing for war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valkyra can see the Garden readying itself for the coming conflict as the rebel force approaches. Thirty FranXX strong they are, and thirty FranXX strong they will be when this is over if she has anything to say about it.

 _It's time._

Valkyra holds up a closed fist and the formation halts. The group stands roughly two miles from the Garden's outer wall, just outside of the main cannons' effective range. "Remember," the blue and gold FranXX says to her comrades, "fight for those to your left and to your right and we'll make it through this. Together, as one."

With her speech finished, she begins broadcasting on the general comm channel. "Parasites of the Garden, I am Kana, formerly Code 030. APE has taken someone precious to us and we have come to liberate her and all the others held captive. We do not wish to be enemies. Lay down your arms and join us in pursuit of a better life and you shall be spared."

Thirty seconds pass in silence before a gruff voice says, "To the traitorous rebel forces threatening the sanctity of my Garden, surrender now and I will see to it that your deaths are quick." After the transmission finishes, ten FranXX file out of the southern gate and reinforce the two lookout pairs gathered there already. This force moves to stand some several hundred feet from the Garden's walls.

 _Making us come to them, and drawing the battle line so we'll be within the defenses' line of fire. It was probably too much to hope that the defense commander would be foolish._

"This is your final warning," Valkyra's tone holds a grim determination as she speaks. "All parasites who side with APE will be treated as hostile. Stand down and you will be spared."

No reply is given.

"Everyone, I expect nothing but your best today! We'll show APE that _someone_ will stand against them!" Valkyra thrusts her spear into the air. "Move out!"

The order given, the rebel force begins their advance. The twenty-five melee FranXX break into even groups of five and march toward the Garden. Laevis, Chlorophytum, and three other FranXX settle themselves in the rear and then all at once begin to bombard the walls and defenders waiting below.

In a similar fashion, the cannons atop the battlements open fire on the advancing columns of FranXX. The ground trembles as shellfire rocks the earth, throwing dust and snow into the morning air. However, despite being automated, the distance is still too great for them to be effective against the agile FranXX.

APE's forces are less fortunate. Of the twenty missiles Laevis had launched at the facility, most are shot down by the defenses, but two find their marks. The first strikes a FranXX directly in the chest plate and penetrates before detonating. The resulting explosion leaves little remaining. Two additional FranXX are thrown by the second missile, which narrowly missed its target. Off-balance and in the open, they are subsequently picked off by other marksmen.

Beams of light fired by Chlorophytum batter the cannons and point defenses on the walls, as well as the cover that has been tactically placed outside the Garden. One cannon melts under the assault, while a number of the point defenses are destroyed by the continuous beam that sweeps across the wall. The perimeter defenses suffer minimal damage as the scorching rays are absorbed by the black material they're made of.

Having now advanced to a point where the Garden's defenses are a danger to them, the vanguard changes pace. Valkyra stops at the head of her squad and shouts, "Activating Aegis!"

A whirring sound fills the area and the rims of her circular shield fly out to either side and begin to hover. The central bubble glows a brilliant orange as the space between the rims and shield begins to shimmer. Several seconds later a tangible barrier has formed, connecting Aegis itself to the floating rims of the shield.

As the transformation completes, several cannons fire on the stationary target. Each detonates across the shield, bathing it in flame, but it does not waiver. A second cry can be heard, this time from Valkyra's pilot. "Now, we're your shield!" Without wasting time, her squad takes cover behind the barrier and resumes their march.

 _This is going much better than expected,_ Valkyra tells herself. _Which means something is going to go wrong very soon._

A low whistling draws her from her introspection. It grows louder and louder until something hits the ground near the middle of the squad some several hundred feet to her right. It is a strange blue cartridge that had traveled in a steep arc originating from within the Garden.

The squad barely has time to react as the cartridge explodes outward, delivering its payload. Arcs of electricity jump to the nearby FranXX and deliver powerful shocks. Two FranXX collapse from the voltage, and a third drags an inoperable leg behind itself to keep up with the advancing column.

In addition to this new threat from above, ten gunners have appeared atop the battlements and have begun harassing the rebel force. Aegis could handle the cannons alone, but with the added strain from APE's ranged FranXX it will quickly begin to buckle.

"Strelitzia!" Valkyra shouts. "Get them off us!"

The red and white mech smiles devilishly. "Here we go, Darling!" Strelitzia steps forward a little ways away from the group and pauses. She crosses her arms over her chest and doubles over. Throwing her head back and arms out to her sides, skeletal wings burst forth from just below her shoulder blades and splay themselves outward. The spindly appendages twitch as she steps behind Gladiolus and wraps her arms around the other mech's waist. "Please don't drop me," the roman look-a-like half jokes, before the pair takes off.

Strelitzia and Gladiolus quickly leave the advancing rebel forces in the dust, arcing toward the riflemen that have populated the battlements. In response to her sudden appearance, the firearm-wielding FranXX have ceased their assault on the rebel ground forces and are instead focused on bringing down the winged attacker before she reaches them.

To protect herself from the wall of incoming lead, Strelitzia interlocks her wings in front of her, using them to absorb or deflect the brunt of the gunfire. As she nears the Garden's walls Strelitzia enters a deep dive, making her too fast to track with a gun, while freeing her wings to be used as weapons. When she comes out of the dive, she is practically on top of the battlement and releases her cargo.

Gladiolus lets out a war cry and plunges into the final leg of the journey. Drawing her trident and holding onto the unfortunate FranXX she lands on with one hand, she drives the pointed weapon forward as it pierces the weak frontal armor of the enemy's chest piece. The roman warrior rolls to avoid the fire of a nearby rifleman and responds by reaching into the pouch on her waist and throwing something forward. The click of her net's activation is drowned out by the roar of the surrounding cannons, but it reaches its target just the same. The FranXX in question is left helpless as her arms and legs are pinned to her sides by the magnetic restraint, and she proceeds to fall unceremoniously onto her face. A quick heel to the head is enough to render the operators unconscious and Gladiolus moves on to her next target.

At the same time, Strelitzia finds herself facing three other members of the riflemen. With her lance at her side and a wicked smile unfit for the grim battlefield, she sets about the task before her.

The first order of business is to reduce the advantage of numbers that her opponents hold over her. This is easily accomplished with a lightning-fast thrust from her lance, made possible by the still-active thrusters on her waist and legs, and it removes one FranXX from play before the others have any time to react. Leaving the weapon embedded in her target, she dives toward the second.

This unit has discarded her rifle and drawn a short sword from the scabbard at her waist. Swinging with the might of both hands, the FranXX looks to cleave the rebel invader in twain. The air whistles as the sword nears Strelitzia, but is casually batted away by one of her wings. The FranXX groans and drops the sword before collapsing, a clean hole in her left pectoral in the shape of the end of Strelitzia's other wing.

The last of the three FranXX, eyes wide in horror, fumbles with the rifle in her hands and drops it as the winged terror approaches. Strelitzia seems to notice something and rapidly places herself behind the frozen FranXX before a lance of pain shoots through the defender's chest. She has no time to process that she's been accidentally shot by her fellow defender as Strelitzia picks her up and throws her toward the still-smoking barrel of her squadmate's gun. Both FranXX tumble over the edge and fall into the Garden's interior. The last conscious memory they has is of the white ground rushing toward her before a sudden impact, and then the world fades to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delphinium peeks over the hill to see the Garden's walls full of life. "It looks like they've got their attention." You critically watch the defenders. "We should get moving then," you state. "Sylvestris, you ready?"

The white FranXX lays prone on the hill and her cloak shimmers. A moment later she is indistinguishable from the surrounding landscape, and from prior experience you know that she is invisible to both the naked eye and all manner of sensing equipment. She had come to fondly refer to her garment as "The Coat of Many Colors."

"I am ready," she reports.

A quick glance confirms that Argentea and Heliconia are as well, when both of them nod.

"Do it," you order.

Sylvestris nods and begins whispering to herself. "Dear Lord, please let my hands be steady…"

A silent crack rings forth and the first lookout falls with a bolt between her eyes.

"My feet be swift…"

In a matter of seconds there is another, and the second lookout clutches at the new hole in her chest.

"My aim be true…"

Two more shots ring out and the final APE lookouts drop dead.

"And above all, I ask that my enemies fall in a single shot."

"Path's clear! Let's move!" Delphinium shouts. Argentea and Heliconia take off, making a beeline for the wall with Delphinium close behind them. Meanwhile, Sylvestris trades the empty magazine of her crossbow for a full one waiting nearby. "Amen."

As the trio of FranXX charge across the snow-covered landscape, the northern gate of the outer wall opens. From within, a squad of spear-wielding mechs emerge to intercept the incoming attackers.

"Looks like whoever was in charge planned for us to try a surprise attack," Delphinium murmurs. "Doesn't matter," you reply through gritted teeth. "We've still got to push through."

"With respect, commander," Sylvestris' cool voice cuts through the chatter, "scaling the wall will be quicker than engaging APE's forces. I can make the process simple." "Whatever it is you're going to do, make it fast," you order.

A distance from the gate, several bolts find themselves embedded in the reinforced concrete. Spaced at regular intervals, they would be perfect for use as handholds to climb the wall. "Tea, Coni, up the wall," Delphinium shouts as inside her cockpit, you initialize her overdrive.

The FranXX are hot on your heels as the strike squad reaches the base of the wall. With an impressive show of acrobatic ability Argentea scales the wall, jumping past the first handhold and subsequently skipping every other on her way up. Not to be outdone, Heliconia attempts to imitate her. She unfortunately suffers from being the second to use the bolts to climb. Three-quarters of the way up the wall, a bolt snaps beneath her feet and she begins to fall. However a gauntleted hand catches her, and with the assistance of her pink counterpart she makes it to the top without much loss of momentum.

Delphinium, now floating with her transformation to Hierax complete, tucks herself low and fires a burst from the thrusters mounted on her arms, legs, and waist. With the impulse of propulsion, she easily clears the wall and "lands" beside the other two members of her team. This gives you the first good look you've had at the Garden's interior.

From her position atop the north wall, Delphinium affords you a commanding view of the facility. To your immediate south is a cluster of three buildings that Freya's intel marks as the Nurseries. There is a patch of open land between them, and another adorned with the pink symbol of the roman goddess Venus: the Maternal Ward. Nearby is a small lake beside the parasites' dorms and classrooms. Just below the eastern wall, a series of much smaller buildings dot the landscape along with large circular arenas drawn in the ground for use in FranXX training. The gray concrete of the Replacement Division stands out against the otherwise immaculate white of the walls, and then there's the black spire that is the Lab. Finally, above the training grounds, great holes have been created that grant you a view into the underground hangar and docking bays.

As you study the state of the Garden, one of the elevators begins to ascend, carrying more FranXX to assist in repelling the rebel onslaught. A high-pitched screeching pierces the air as a previously unseen mortar located directly in the geographic center of the facility fires. The projectiles arc up and over the walls before crashing somewhere on the other side.

Following the trajectory of the shells also reveals that Strelitzia and Gladiolus are fighting on the rampart opposite you. It appears to be going well for them if the number of inactive FranXX littering the surrounding area is any indication. The red and white mech looks as though she's having the time of her life fighting against real opponents. A spear-wielding FranXX charges her from behind while her attention is drawn to another in front of her, and Delphinium tries to call out in warning. However, before the unseen attacker reaches her, a pair of razor-tipped wings attached to her back twitch and skewer the unit.

You marvel for a moment at Strelitzia's newfound weapons and how much she resembles a fallen angel. That is, until a nearby cannon turns to face her and fires. Even from your position across the three mile diameter Garden, it is almost as though Strelitzia is standing beside you when she screeches in pain. The round violently tears through her left shoulder and the appendage falls limp, thankfully still attached. In an instant, she turns on her heel and hurls her lance at the offending emplacement. It impales the gun, which promptly explodes. Letting out a guttural roar, Strelitzia takes flight and charges the nearest cannon. Using her wings, she tears it from its mount, tosses it aside, and proceeds to the next.

As this unfolds, Argentea and Heliconia drop into the Garden and move swiftly to silence the central mortar firing on the advancing rebel forces. You open the general comm and whistle a seven-note tune before offering a silent prayer the signal will be answered. Pulsing the jets once more, Delphinium displays her own acrobatic skill, doing a front flip before extending her right leg for a flying kick delivered to one of the defenders waiting below. Rolling to her feet, she draws her swords and joins the fray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Valkyra's force had resumed their march once Strelitzia and Gladiolus removed the riflemen from play. In that time, they had suffered several more casualties thanks to the constant shelling by some unseen mortar, but their morale remained steady. Now, they had reached the first defensive line of FranXX and finally broke ranks to engage APE's forces in single combat, where their highly personalized mechs and unorthodox fighting styles would give them the advantage.

At the forefront of the raging battle, Valkyra shines. The blue and gold warrior maiden takes on her opponents in scores of two or three to one, but still she holds strong as a beacon for her troops to look to. Currently she faces against three FranXX, one each at her ten and two o'clock along with the third behind her at her six.

The FranXX continue to circle Valkyra as she formulates a strategy for dealing with them. _Aegis can stop any attack from the front, so the one behind me is the biggest threat. They're first._

With the plan complete, Valkyra takes the initiative. Turning on her heel, she bolts at the mech that had been flanking her. The FranXX seems to be more than slightly surprised by her prey's sudden actions and is barely able to bat aside the thrust of the warrior's spear with her own. As the tip of Valkyra's spear rebounds off the frozen earth, she swipes at the still-recovering FranXX's legs. This results in her legs being swept out from beneath her and the head of Valkyra's spear disappearing into her chest.

By the time the first threat has been dealt with, the two remaining APE lackeys have closed the distance separating themselves and the Viking FranXX. Spinning to face them and leaving her spear still embedded in the first FranXX, Valkyra swings Aegis. The first spear bounces harmlessly off the shield, while the second passes under and sinks into her calf.

Inside the cockpit, Kana grits her teeth and wills the FranXX forward. Valkyra slams the rim of Aegis against the shaft of the spear. It shatters and the onlookers are shocked to see her withdraw the spear's head and what little shaft remains from her leg and brandish it as an improvised dagger. "Kyo," she says calmly, "I'm losing feeling in my leg, we've only got a few minutes before it gives out." He sighs. "There's no way we can end this that quickly," is her partner's reply. Valkyra sighs as well. "I know, we just have to try our best and fight as long as we can. The others will take care of things from there."

As Valkyra steels herself, she fails to notice a soft blue glow. All across the armored portions of her body, Norse runs have manifested themselves. Each is different from the next, but a surge of strength pulses through the girl and she feels refreshed. Even the pain and numbness of her wound fade. A two-word sequence flashes through her mind: "Einherjar Activated." She thinks of the words for a second before blinking in surprise. "So _this_ is what it feels like," she whispers in awe. "It's not as flashy as Strelitzia or Delphinium, but it'll get the job done."

With her strength restored, Valkyra pounces on the two FranXX that had been watching in amazement. The first is dispatched with a roundhouse kick to the temple. The second, whose spear had been broken, is forced to the ground as Valkyra tackles her. The blue mech straddles her grey counterpart and pushes down with all her might, intending to return the improvised dagger to its rightful owner by jamming it into her chest cavity. The fight is only momentary as the newfound strength of Valkyra's snaps the wrist of the struggling FranXX and the weapon pierces her chest.

"You lost this," Kyo whispers.

"Valkyra," a voice addresses her over the radio. "What is it, Laevis?" she asks. "Bad news," the rebel replies. "Some parasites must have been out dealing with a Klaxosaur before we got here because you've got incoming!"

The platoon leader looks up to find another two squads worth of FranXX rushing out of the forest by the frozen lake and toward the ongoing battle. "We have to retreat!" someone yells. "That's right, we've gotta get out of here!" another agrees.

"Everyone, stand strong!" Valkyra raises her spear and readies a charge. "Do not falter, not when victory is within our grasp! We will win the day, I promise this!"

Without hesitation she turns and charges. Laevis, having joined the front lines, waves everyone on as she follows with a cheer of her own. Bolts of light rain down from above as Chlorophytum assails the reinforcements.

Their commander's rousing speech seems to light a fire in the remaining members of the rebel force, and with a renewed vigor they follow after her. The two sides clash and the battle is made new once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the opposite side of the Garden's walls, Delphinium, Heliconia, and Argentea are engaged with the defenders stationed inside. To make matters more complicated, the squad they had bypassed on their way in has returned and now harasses the girls from behind. Compared to the three rebels, the force of fifteen standard FranXX have quite the advantage in numbers, and it's all each of you can do to keep from being overwhelmed.

"We can't keep this up!" Delphinium hisses at you while narrowly avoiding a spear thrust. "I know!" you shout back. She grunts in frustration. "Then do something about it!"

The mortar, which had been your primary target, has yet to be dealt with. No doubt your forces outside are suffering for it. _If only we had more bodies. They wouldn't have to win, just be a distraction and even the odds. We could easily take them if it was three-to-one._

The Fates must have heard you, and in their typically cruel fashion, chosen to make things worse rather than better. The elevator leading to the docking bay squeaks and another seven FranXX begin to come in to view. "You guys!" is Argentea's high-pitched warning, as she is the closest to the elevator and would be on the receiving end of the reinforcements first.

As much as you want to help her, you are stopped by the loyalists the moment Delphinium makes a move. They form a semicircle around you, blocking Delphinium from making a move towards Argentea. This leaves you helpless to watch as the incoming FranXX level their spears and fire the tips in Argentea's direction. You wait for a scream, but it never comes.

The battle seems to come to a momentary stop as both the strike squad and APE's FranXX look on in shock at what has transpired. Of the five FranXX that had been harassing Miku and Zorome, two have collapsed with spear tips in their backs and a third has been caught in the mess of cables. The newcomers don't hesitate to recall their harpoons and take aim once more.

For the second time they fire into APE's ranks and two more FranXX, those closest to Heliconia, drop. A cheeky voice comes over the general comm.

"Sorry we took so long, 38. Did you miss us?"

 **And that's a wrap for part one. Now for your goodies.** **Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com!  
** **Garden Layout:** **imgur[]/a/q2cRoY1  
Strelitzia Altus: imgur[]/a/fv4tsN4**


	34. Chapter 33-Battle of the Third Garden P2

**Quick announcement before we get started. Spaze has completed a rendition of Kyu from my other story, DitF: Homecoming! If you've read the story and wondered what she looked like or are interested in trying for the first time follow the link below. Kyu is dressed in a modern style like the other girls wear in the endings of the anime.** **Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com!**

 **Link: imgur[]/a/yYSDXbq**

* * *

"07, you have _no_ idea how happy I am to hear your voice!" you say, not attempting to hide the grin in your voice.

In a matter of minutes, the FranXX that had been harassing the strike team are dealt with completely and the mortar quickly silenced. Shortly after the mortar goes down, the Garden's automated defenses on the walls deactivate.

A call comes over the radio. "Strike lead, this is Cobalt-1. The cannons have ceased firing and opposing forces have surrendered. Looks like we've won." "Roger that, Valkyra," Delphinium smiles. "Secure their weapons and get everyone inside. We don't want any lingering APE forces hitting us from behind."

The conversation having reached its conclusion, you bring your attention to a standard model FranXX approaching you with her hand outstretched. "You came," 07 says as the two shake. You snort in reply. "Of course, I did. Your timing is impeccable as always. Where are the others?"

"They're still inside," the boy responds. "We had to fight our way to the docking bay, and it wasn't easy. Things may be finished up here, but down not down there." "He's right," Delphinium agrees. "The commander probably had his forces on the outside stand down to avoid further damage to the Garden. We have to capture the individual buildings as well, or the battle won't truly be over."

"It's a good thing we planned for that then," you state. "Freya, patch the RD into our comms." "At once," the AI says before several new voices fill your ears. "62, you alive down there?" you shout into the mass, hoping for an answer.

"38, _damn_ it's good to hear from you!" 62's message rings through, accompanied by gunfire. "We're holding the docking bay right now, but some help would be appreciated. APE seems to really want their FranXX back."

"Understood," you reply, and quickly open a line with the insertion force. "Futoshi, the area is secure. Get your team up here. Ichigo and I will meet you at the docking bay." "We'll be there," is the young man's steely response and the comm winks out.

"(Y/N), a moment," Freya's cool voice stops you. "What is it, Freya?" you ask. "I have intercepted APE transmissions," she says. "A call for reinforcements was placed soon after the assault began. It was responded to directly by APE Central Command. By my calculations, at least a hundred FranXX will descend on the facility in less than an hour."

 _Damn, that's three-to-one with our numbers_ before _we suffered any casualties._

"Valkyra, you catch that?"

"Yes, commander," she replies. "I have already ordered my forces to move the prisoners. If I am being frank, we cannot stand against such an attack. It would be in our best interest to take what we came for and raze the facility."

"We leave and it dooms the children in the nurseries and all the mothers in the Maternal Ward," you firmly state. "We're staying." There is no hesitation on the line. "Understood, commander. I will marshal my forces and prepare to weather the coming storm."

"Futoshi," Delphinium addresses the insertion team leader, "we won't be joining you after all. APE is sending reinforcements, so all hands have to be on deck up here." You can hear him gather himself on the other end of the line. "Kokoro and all the others are waiting for us," he says. "We'll handle it, don't worry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the transport truck, Futoshi shifts his weight from side to side. The young man's heart beats at what feels like a mile a minute in anticipation. He's waited for this moment since coming to in the infirmary back at Haven a month ago. He withdraws a small photo from his pocket and speaks to the girl in the picture. "I'm coming, Kokoro. I'll save you, and then I'll never let something like this ever happen again."

"Team leader," the parasite driving the truck calls from the cab to get his attention. "We're approaching the insertion point." "Right," he nods.

Futoshi stands and makes his way to the back of the truck. The vehicle's other occupants look at him expectantly. "I… uh… I don't have a lot to say," he admits. "Just be careful and try to look out for each other. There's a lot of people counting on us."

The truck rolls to a stop and the gate falls. Futoshi and the parasites file out and gather beside those dismounting the two other trucks that have stopped nearby. There's a fresh layer of snow on the ground, and an inactive FranXX lies some hundred feet to the side next to one of several main elevators leading to the underground docking bay and hangar.

"Let's go," he says to the squad under his command. They approach the first of the elevators and press the call button. There is a chorus of clicks as their rifles' safeties are disengaged and brought to bear, ready to fire at the opening should it contain APE soldiers. The car arrives and the doors slide open, revealing an empty space.

Futoshi releases the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Nodding forward, the group moves into the car and the doors close behind them. The parasite closest to the door selects the third level of the docking bay as their destination. The briefing Freya had given denoted that it was the level connecting to the rest of the Garden via the underground tunnels, and given that the docking bay was their only foothold, it would be best to push forward using it as their staging point.

"Futoshi," a cool voice speaks softly in his left ear as Freya makes herself known, "I am patching you into the Replacement Division's comm system. Code 02-62 is acting commander."

There is a brief moment where Futoshi is assaulted by static before it is replaced by the sound of gunfire. "Rebel squad leader, you there? Damn it, didn't the AI say they were on this frequency?"

"Uh, I'm Futoshi with the rebels," the boy says timidly, still very unused to the burden of command. "We are coming down the elevators now. Please don't shoot us."

The car shudders and the doors part. It appears to be a reception hall of some sort. Stairs are opposite the elevator shaft, and to the right are large windows that allow a view into the docking bay below. Immediately in front of the elevator, a hastily erected barricade hides several members of the Replacement Division from the gunfire coming from a hallway to the left.

"Help has arrived!" one of the girls crouched behind the barrier shouts as a grin breaks out across her face. This causes a boy further down the line to wave them over. "You the insertion team?" he asks.

"Yeah," Futoshi shouts back. The dark-haired boy smiles. "Glad you could make it. I'm RD 02-62." He nods over the barricade. "The guards don't really seem to want to get in here as much as they want to keep us out of the rest of the facility. We didn't have the manpower to make a push with half the division going topside to help. Now that you're here we can finally shake things up."

Futoshi presses his back farther against the steel as its rocked by an explosion overhead. "What do you have in mind?" he asks. "That hallway is the only way to the rest of the facility. If we can make it down there it'll split off like a spiderweb. We could get anywhere without them having a good way of stopping us," 62 explains.

"We can help with that," Futoshi says, withdrawing a cylinder from the satchel slung over his shoulder. White rings encircle the top and bottom of the container, and small wisps of the same color begin to seep from the top. Without a word, he tosses it over the barricade. It clanks off the ceiling before rolling to a stop halfway down the hall. Over the next ten seconds, a cloud of smoke envelopes the hall and the gunfire ceases momentarily.

"Now's our chance!" 62 yells, hopping over the barricade and rushing into the smoke. Futoshi hesitates for a second, still wary of running into a room filled with people wanting to kill him. The other members of the insertion team follow, as do several of the Replacement Division parasites.

On the far side of the smoke, several more cylinders roll out in a lazy circle before exploding in a brilliant flash. The unsuspecting APE guards drop their weapons and clutch at their eyes. Meanwhile the attackers, protected by the smokescreen from the blinding light, emerge with weapons at the ready. Their rifles flash and the men fall quickly.

Futoshi pauses and looks at the body of the man he'd just shot, unceremoniously draped across the base of the wall that's now stained red with splotches of the man's blood. The blank stare he offers feels as though he is looking directly into Futoshi's soul. It makes the boy want to throw up. Fighting against FranXX was one thing, as even if they were killed you never saw the bodies of the pilots inside. But looking at the man who had just been going about his day until little more than an hour ago makes him want to put down the rifle, get in the truck back to Haven, and never leave again.

"You alright?"

Futoshi is brought back to reality by a hand placed on his shoulder. 62 offers him a nod. "I don't want to leave them like this either, but we don't have time. We'll come back for them later after our friends are safe."

After 62 has walked away, Futoshi steels himself. _I'm doing this for Kokoro. And because it's for her, I'll do anything._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the surface, the rebel forces are attempting to close up the various holes in the defenses they themselves had just recently made.

"Damn it, Zero Two," you grumble as Delphinium pushes a steel beam against the southern gate. "If you hadn't taken out so many of the cannons…" "...Then we would still be without them because we don't have control of the defenses," Ichigo finishes your thought by ending it with her own.

"Did you see her arm?" Ichigo asks after a little while. You flinch after thinking about the wound. "Shoulder is more accurate. That was a big hole. How she kept fighting after that I have no idea." "Zero Two is tough," Delphinium says as she hefts another beam.

 _Tough or just plain stupid,_ you think to yourself, recalling how Strelitzia was refusing medical treatment in favor of staying sharp.

"She'll make it through this and come back stronger than ever." There is a distinct drop in the tone of her voice. "I don't know what we'd have done if it were me though." "I don't even want to think about that," is your only reply.

With the gate now barred shut, Delphinium steps back to check its stability. Feeling satisfied with her work, she glances back at the surrounding walls. Several FranXX are above you on the battlements, attempting to repair the damage caused by the bombardment from Chlorophytum, Laevis, and the other ranged units.

In total, there are thirty-two FranXX capable of fighting against the incoming force of at least a hundred. Most are from the rebel force, and they are supplemented by ten piloted by the Replacement Division parasites that had defected. All of the RD FranXX have been outfitted with the kits of the fallen riflemen at 07's insistence, thanks to their previous training with the weapons.

"You ever think we should've just stayed in Haven that day?" you wonder aloud. "If we hadn't rescued Kana and Kyo's squads, APE would have never found us and we'd still be safe." Delphinium stops in shock for a moment. "You can't actually mean that," she glares at you in the cockpit. "No, I don't," you admit, "but I do worry about you. If something were to happen, I don't know what I'd do."

"Keep fighting," she says without hesitation. "I love you and want to be with you forever, but this is about more than just us. We agreed to lead this rebellion because we started it. That makes it our responsibility to see it through."

"That right there is why I love her, ladies and gentlemen," you crack a joke to lighten the tense mood. "Strong, beautiful, and loyal to a fault." Patches of pink appear on Delphinium's cheeks through the camera. "Don't go blurting that out where everyone can hear!" "What a wonderful idea!" you laugh. "That was just between us, but I think everyone should know!" Before you can even begin the broadcast, Ichigo has locked down Delphinium's communications suite and disabled her external speaker system.

You shoot her a sidelong glance. "Awh, you're no fun." "And you're an idiot," she responds with a roll of her eyes. "Sometimes," you agree. "Sometimes."

"Commander," Valkyra approaches from the side. Delphinium turns to face her as she delivers her report. "The northern wall has been repaired to the best of our ability. The eastern and western were largely untouched, so I've ordered their repairs suspended until the southern can be fixed." You stare critically at the repairs made on the northern wall for a few moments. "How much longer do we have until our guests arrive, Freya?" you ask.

"APE's forces have marshaled and are now en route," the AI answers. "Their newly estimated time of arrival is forty-five minutes from present." "Can you delay them?" Delphinium asks. "Not without revealing myself," Freya states. "How about seizing control of the Garden's systems?" Kyo inquires. There is a pause quite uncharacteristic of Freya. "No. I did not have the foresight to infiltrate the system after the attack had begun. All network access points were closed once their call for help had been placed." "Can't you just force your way in like you did at Plantation 75?" For the second time Freya is forced to admit her failure. "The network is no longer active. I cannot access it while it is offline. I am sorry." The small image of her on Delphinium's holodisplay hangs its head.

 _APE must have known something was up after her last stunt._ "That's alright Freya, no one is perfect," you attempt to console her.

"Your sentiment is appreciated," she says. "I will do everything I can to assist in the coming battle."

"That's all we can ask."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Futoshi's earpiece crackles as he follows 62 down a hall. "Futoshi, what's your status? We don't have a lot of time until APE shows up." "Uh… we're almost to the command center," he replies to the message. 62 nods in confirmation.

Not far from the two and their squads, the hallway widens into a checkpoint separating the outer portions of the underground facility from the command center at the heart. At this point the alarms have ceased, their warning no longer necessary. Instead there is a deathly, crushing silence.

The checkpoint is staffed by twelve APE soldiers, four of which are members of some kind of special forces if their armor is any indication. The sleek grey and black armor is angular in nature and covers the body so that not even an inch of skin is exposed. Worse yet, the plates seemed sturdy enough to take multiple rounds from their weapons.

"Shit," 62 curses upon seeing them. "What is it?" Futoshi asks. "They're Schildwachen, one of APE's special forces. The command center must be on the other side of that wall," the boy answers. "That's not all, take a look."

The large room has little cover to speak of save for a series of barricades that have been set up by the guards on the far side of the room. A heavy machine gun faces the entrance, manned by one of the normal soldiers. To round off the rest of the room, metal detectors and x-ray machines provide a hurdle that the rebel forces must first cross to reach the defenders.

"Any suggestions?" 62 whispers to Futoshi. "We still have some smoke grenades left," Futoshi offers. "We could move up while they can't see us." "What about real grenades?" the other boy asks. Futoshi shakes his head. "I guess we don't have much choice then," 62 grumbles.

Futoshi motions to his squad. "Smoke!" one of them shouts and several grenades roll into the room. APE's forces notice immediately but hold their fire. The rebels rush in, but before they can reach the first hurdle three of the twelve are gunned down by precise shots. Futoshi was the intended recipient of the fourth burst fired by the Schildwachen, whose visors allow them to see through the smoke with ease. However, he stumbles over himself as a result of his nervousness and inadvertently saves his own life.

With the wall of smoke ineffective against the armored troopers, the rebels switch to flashbangs. Unfortunately, the visors polarize in time to protect their wearers. As this occurs, one of the Schildwachen pushes aside the guard that had been responsible for the heavy machine gun and begins firing into the crowd of invaders. Two more attackers, both members of the Replacement Division, are lost to APE's unyielding defense.

From his position on the ground, Futoshi sees this unfold. He rolls to his right only to find the blank stare of one of his squad looking directly at him. A sense of overwhelming fear takes hold of him. _I'm going to die. They're going to kill me. I have to get out of here!_

Out of the blue, Futoshi recalls a memory from Haven. Just from a few weeks ago. A memory of Kokoro standing in the kitchen with her hair tied back in a bun and covered in flour, flashing through his mind.

 _No,_ Futoshi tells himself as the doubt begins to fade. _I promised I'd protect her. And I'll protect her even if I have to die to do it!_

Futoshi pushes himself off the floor to his knees. The fear of death within him has not subsided, but compared to his overwhelming love of Kokoro it is made insignificant. He reaches for the shotgun that the fallen rebel had been carrying. Ejecting the empty shell from the chamber and clambering to his feet, he jumps over an x-ray machine and charges APE's defensive line.

When the group of Schildwachen had fired at the approaching rebels moments prior, it had been with a methodical approach. The four rightmost members had been targeted and the machine gun had subsequently picked off the next two in line. With their attention firmly focused on the middle and left sides of the room, having seen Futoshi and those around him fall, his is able to make it to the barricades before APE's forces realize he's coming.

"Kokoro!" he shouts loudly, firing the weapon at the nearest guard. The man, caught unawares, is blown away by the shot. A second turns to face the new attacker only to receive the same fate. Counting Futoshi's kills, that leaves APE with eight defenders.

Futoshi's presence does not go unnoticed by one of the Schildwachen. A rifle's bark is immediately followed a blast from Futoshi's shotgun. The burst is not enough to save the elite from the point-blank shotgun shell that tears through the ceramic plating on his torso.

Futoshi fairs marginally better as what feels like a brick being pounded against his chest forces him to his knees. Instinctively he places his hand on the site of the pressure and feels something warm and wet. Withdrawing his hand, he sees a thin coating of red liquid.

 _I've been shot_ , the realization dawns on him. _It doesn't actually hurt as much as I thought it would_. Futoshi suddenly doubles over and begins gasping for breath. A sharp pain has set into his chest that quickly spreads to his back and left shoulder.

It takes close to thirty seconds of coughing and gagging before Futoshi is finally able to return to a normal breathing pattern. In that time, another of the guards turns his attention to the disabled boy and levels his rifle. He is hit by a shot through the neck from one of the hunkered rebels before he can fire, however, and joins Futoshi on the ground.

With great effort, as his lungs feel like they are on fire, Futoshi crawls to the corpse of the Schildwache. Right hand glued to his chest to help alleviate the pain and steady his breathing, he uses his left to dig through the man's pockets. He quickly finds what he's looking for, a spherical olive-green object.

Due to his dominant hand being occupied, Futoshi brings the fragmentation grenade to his mouth and bites down hard on the circular safety pin. Jerking his head to the side, the pin is pulled free. Squeezing the safety lever against the body of the grenade and with the strength he can muster, he throws the grenade over the barricade separating himself from the heavy machine gun.

The Schildwache using the piece of equipment is so transfixed on the rebel forces that he fails to notice the sphere clink off the steel floor beside him and come to a stop between himself and another of his brethren. It sits there for a moment the fuse burning rapidly inside. The second Schildwache does happen to notice the explosive and scoops it up to throw back toward the rebel line. It turns out to be too late as the man gets the device to his chest before it detonates. Both of the special forces are thrown back several feet but neither stirs. The pieces of fragmentation mixed with chunks of their ceramic plating see to that.

By the time Futoshi has forced his way back to his feet, the other members of APE's final line of defense have fallen. Two members of the Replacement Division, along with 62, move across the no-man's-land between the barricades and metal detectors.

"You're hit," 62 says as he rushes to Futoshi's side. "Mis… on," he coughs and stumbles forward. 62 throws Futoshi's free arm over his shoulder and helps him to the door. Futoshi swipes a keycard stolen from the fallen Schildwache over the strip and the light flashes green.

"Freeze!" 62 shouts, leveling his rifle at the command center's occupants. Likewise, the two Replacement Division parasites enter the room and fan out. "How do we turn the network back on?" he demands. An especially stern-looking man glares at him but remains silent. He is the only one in the room to look unafraid as the analysts cower behind their stations.

"You!" 62 motions with his gun. "Turn the network back on right now or I'll shoot!" "You do not frighten me," the man spits. "The great ones' army will arrive soon and there is nothing you can do to stop them! My Garden will not fall to the likes of you!"

"Futoshi!" the boy's opposite says through gritted teeth. "Do it!"

Futoshi hobbles over to the central console and actives his comm. "Fre… ya," he struggles to speak through another fit of violent coughs. "The mainframe should have a large button in the upper right-hand corner," the AI instructs him. "Press and hold for five seconds to force a system restart."

"No!"

With a howl, the decorated man pulls a handgun and fires. The shot finds a mark in one of the two Replacement Division members, though they were not its intended target. The target, Futoshi, has instead collapsed against the console due to a lack of oxygen. The defense commander meets his demise by two bullets that pierce his heart, a look of grim determination still etched into his features.

With the last grips of consciousness slipping away from him, Futoshi undoes a glass cover and holds his right hand against the button. At first it's red, but then pulses a vibrant green as the words "Restart Initiated" blink across the screen. The boy smiles, knowing that Freya will have control of the Garden soon, content that he's done all that he can to rescue Kokoro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kokoro's day had been stressful to say the least. It began with her typical routine of a cold shower followed by Shouko stepping in while she dried off. The pair had then dressed and proceeded downstairs to breakfast.

Today, Kokoro had been assigned to childcare in one of the nurseries. However, on her walk over it was abundantly clear that _something_ was happening. Through the nursery windows she had seen FranXX hurrying about and it put her on edge. The metal machines came and went frequently, but never in groups of twenty like she had witnessed at the start of it all.

Then it began. Kokoro been with her assigned children no more than half an hour when loud cracks and booms began to shake the earth. The frightened children clung to their caretaker and begged her to make the lightning and thunder from the storm outside go away. Unlike the young ones, the blonde recognized the sounds to be something unnatural. They were cannon fire and explosions. Something, or someone, was attacking the Garden.

Kokoro was helpless, however, to stop it. Instead she did what she could to make her children feel safe. Some hid while hugging her chest, others with their heads across her legs, while more clung to her arms and back. All the while she pet their little heads and whispered words of comfort to them. She even told stories she recalled from some of their books, having read them aloud countless times in the past.

At some point power had been lost, leaving them in the dark. To make matters worse, alarms began to blare that assaulted the children's tender ears, which they covered with their hands to little effect. The room had also been bathed in swirling red light, which cast terrifying shadows across the otherwise dark room. This served to only push the children further into a state of terror.

Through all this, Kokoro remained calm and whispered in the same caring voice to the children. They would be safe. Everything would be alright. She promised.

Eventually the sounds of fighting died out and the power was restored. With the children's safety no longer a concern, Kokoro put the exhausted little tykes down for a nap. She also found herself feeling the strain of the situation but willed her body to stay awake in case the danger should return.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A rapping on the door jolts Kokoro back to consciousness. She quickly looks to either side at the sleeping children and remembers where she is. Quietly, she stands and makes her way to the door.

Upon opening it, she is shocked to find a girl not much different in age from her wearing combat fatigues and holding a rifle. "Are you Miss Kokoro?" she asks. The blonde hesitates, "I… I am." "Please come with me," the girl says. "I can't," Kokoro states firmly.

"Miss, there is someone who–"

"I am not leaving them here by themselves," the mother-to-be motions to her current charges. "They were terrified by whatever you did to fight off whoever was attacking us. If they wake up without me or another girl here to watch them, then it will only scare them more. Plus, I never got to feed them lunch, so they'll be hungry. I'll go with you, but you need to find someone else to watch them first."

The camo-wearing young woman looks completely stupefied by what she's heard. "I… um… I'll be right back," she stammers.

Several minutes later she returns with another girl who agrees to take Kokoro's place as the caregiver for the children. Now satisfied, Kokoro allows herself to be led from the nursery and into the brisk afternoon.

The first thing Kokoro notices upon stepping outside is the destruction that had been wrought on her home. Holes in the Garden's walls have been hastily patched, a fire burns over by a large mortar, and most concerning, a number of inactive FranXX litter the surrounding area.

"What happened?" she whispers aloud. "We captured the Garden," her escort informs her. "Who is 'we'?" Kokoro asks tentatively. "The rebels," is her answer. "We began the assault this morning and only recently was the battle won."

A light immediately clicks on in Kokoro's head. "Does that mean (Y/N), Ichigo, and the others are here? What about Futoshi? Are they all okay?!" By now, their intended destination is clear: the large red cross denotes the building in front of them as the Garden's medical facility.

"I am taking you to Insertion Team Leader Futoshi now, ma'am," the girl tells her. "But why are we going to the medical…" Kokoro trails off. "He's hurt… no, he's hurt... tell me!" Kokoro grips the girl's arm tightly. "Tell me he isn't hurt!"

The rebel soldier stops and looks at, or rather _over_ her, to avoid eye contact. "Miss Kokoro, I was asked to find and escort you to the Insertion Team Leader. All I know is that he is currently being treated in the medical facility."

Panic sets into Kokoro's heart after hearing the girl's vague answer. Her pace quickens and the escort is forced to take larger steps to keep up. They reach the medical facility in several minutes and are shown to a room on the second floor.

"I'll be outside ma'am," the girl says, offering her a forced smile before placing her back against the wall beside the door.

"Futoshi," Kokoro says softly as the door slides into the wall. Her heart threatens to beat of her chest, knowing that her love is on the other side of the corner. "Futoshi, I'm here."

Futoshi is shirtless in the bed while being propped up by a few pillows. Several bandages are wrapped around his upper left chest, which have been stained red. A clear mask rests over his nose and mouth that connect to a nearby supply of oxygen.

"Futoshi!" Kokoro rushes to the bedside and takes his hand, cupping it between hers. There is a slight rustling sound as the room's occupant shifts what little he can to look in the direction of the familiar voice he thought he'd never hear again. His eyes light up and he attempts to lift his left hand, but it falls flat.

The blonde chokes back tears as she speaks to her love. "Futoshi, what happened to you? I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Futoshi's eyes soften and he smiles. "You came here looking for me," Kokoro continues, though it's more of a statement than a question. The boy nods.

"Had to… find... you," Futoshi whispers. This is followed by a violent coughing fit. Kokoro's maternal instincts kick in and she does her best to prop him up again before offering him a quick drink from the cup of water beside the bed.

"It was too dangerous," Kokoro says dejectedly, looking at the floor. "You should have left me here, I could manage." The piercing gaze Futoshi gives her in response seems to say, "Never. I would do anything to protect you."

Several minutes pass in silence. The couple's hands remain intertwined as Kokoro's feelings of guilt not only for Futoshi's injury but for the others who must've suffered as well. The boy squeezes her hand seeing the drop in her expression, feeling the same sentiments.

Kokoro looks up to see someone who echoes her own being perfectly. There isn't a shred of malice or discontent in Futoshi's eyes. They only show unimaginable joy at the fact that he's been reunited with her, and the unbridled amount of love he has to give for her.

It's then that another fit of violent coughing begins. This time it is more serious and Futoshi doubles over. Kokoro stays by his side for the next minute or so as he continues to cough, but it doesn't show any signs of stopping and Futoshi's breathing becomes increasingly shorter.

Kokoro flies from the chair and into the hall. "Doctor!" she shouts, grabbing the nearest adult dressed in a white coat. "Doctor, he can't breathe!"

The man and a female nurse step into Futoshi's room, leaving Kokoro outside with the young girl who'd been her escort. It is deathly quiet as they wait. The doctor exits close to ten minutes later.

Walking over to her and stopping to explain, the doctor begins. "His left lung has completely collapsed due to a puncture wound caused by a bullet. A pocket of air has filled the resulting cavity, creating what's called a tension pneumothorax. The strain this is causing is too much for his remaining lung, which is reducing the amount of blood that is returning to his heart. Internal bleeding is also to blame. One of the rounds tumbled after hitting his ribcage, causing this haemorrhaging. Because of this, he will run out of oxygen in the next twelve hours even with the tube."

"Is there nothing you can do for him?!" Kokoro shouts.

The doctor slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry. We simply have too many patients to attend to and nowhere near enough staff. We cannot treat someone whose prognosis is this grim while others who can be saved need our help."

Kokoro cries large warm tears as the man says his final words before moving to leave. "If you remove the mask, he will pass quickly and it will be relatively painless. The decision is yours."

Kokoro stands there frozen. The doctor told her the Futoshi was going to die and that nothing can be done about it. _This isn't right. This isn't fair. He was supposed to be my knight in shining armor, riding in to carry me away from this place. Not leaving me here alone._

In the midst of feeling sorry for herself, the young woman approaches Kokoro. "Miss Kokoro, if you'll forgive me for intruding, I think the team leader would like it if he could spend his final minutes with you. He always told us you were his reason for leading us and training as hard as he did."

 _She's right. I need to be with him right now._

"Thank you," Kokoro says, wiping away the tears. She walks to the door and presses the panel to the side. It slides open and she enters the room.

Futoshi is just as she'd left him, though the color in his face is deeper than before and tiny beads of sweat are forming on his forehead. The veins in his arms have begun to turn blue as well.

Kokoro stands beside the bed and puts on a smile. "Futoshi, there is something I want to show you." The girl lifts the hem of her dress to expose her midsection. Because it's a single piece of clothing, it means she is nearly standing in front of Futoshi in only her underwear. Because it's him, she isn't embarrassed.

The same can't be said for Futoshi, who averted his eyes as soon as Kokoro began to pull up on the garment.

Kokoro takes Futoshi's hand and guides it to the small bulge in her stomach. His hands are rough and cold against her fair skin, but she ensures that his entire hand comes to rest against her. Futoshi looks uncertain as to what Kokoro is doing but allows her to lead him, a testament to his faith in his partner.

Of his own accord, Futoshi runs his hand over the bump. His eyes jump from Kokoro's to the bump and back again in an unspoken question. "I'm having a baby," she finally says. "It's our child."

A single tear rolls down the young man's cheek. His touch grows softer and he caresses the smooth area. Kokoro giggles lightly in response and places her hand over his to hold it there. In reality, both of them are aware that the child does not actually belong to Futoshi. However, by saying what she has, Kokoro made it abundantly clear that she wished it to be.

The bed is just wide enough that Kokoro is able to squeeze in and lay beside Futoshi. She plants a loving kiss on his cheek and rests her head against his shoulder, wanting desperately to wrap him in a hug and never let go. Futoshi's breathing remains steady, though still weak. His pulse is greatly accelerated as Kokoro shows her affection for him. She'd always been so shy, but to finally have her acting like this in the open was a dream come true.

"Futoshi," Kokoro begins softly, "I'll stay with you. But if it hurts too much, I want you to tell me." He slowly nods, with his left hand coming to rest on her stomach.

The pair lay there for a time unknown. Eventually, Futoshi's breathing becomes so shallow that Kokoro worries he's gone. The moment she moves, his eyes flicker open and lock on to her. However, Kokoro can see the pain in them.

Steeling herself for what she's about to do, Kokoro stands up and walks to the side of the bed Futoshi is closest to. "Futoshi, I'm going to take off your mask." The young man clearly understands what will happen when it is removed and squeezes her hand lightly, though Kokoro knows it's with all the strength he can muster. A soft murmur of "I love you" escapes his lips.

Kokoro wipes away the hair matted with sweat from Futoshi's forehead and plants a kiss there. "I love you too. I have for so, so long."

Using her remaining hand Kokoro removes the mask supplying Futoshi with oxygen. She sets it on the table and leans over, gently placing her lips against his. It is Futoshi and Kokoro's first real kiss, and it is fated to be their last.

He can barely feel the few scattered droplets of water hitting his cheeks as Kokoro fights to hold back her tears. Instead, she masks it by staring into Futoshi's eyes while holding him gently.

It is no more than three minutes later that the grip on Kokoro's hand grows faint and the palm held against her abdomen slowly falls back to the white linen sheets.

In slow motion, Kokoro's legs give out beneath her and she gently slides to her knees beside the bed. Holding the hand of her beloved close to her chest with both of hers, she lays her head beside him. In an otherwise silent room, Kokoro finally begins to cry.


	35. Chapter 34- Repercussions

Deep within the aerial fortress Cosmos, an emergency meeting of the Council of Sages has been called. Tarsier, Lemur, Gorilla, Marmoset, and Baboon loudly argue among themselves from their raised seats. As the two final members of the council enter the chamber, those already gathered fall silent. Papa and the Vice Chairman walk calmly to their chairs without a hint of emotion betrayed and take their seats. After being raised to the same height as the others, the central holoscreen clicks on as an orange rotating symbol of APE appears.

"Gentlemen," the Vice Chairman says with a nod to Gorilla, Baboon, Marmoset, and Tarsier. His voice softens and he addresses Lemur. "And lady. We have gathered to discuss an important development." Footage plays of FranXX painted a variety of colors and wielding a wide assortment of weapons struggling against monochrome standard models.

"The rebel forces led by the former members of Werner's test team attacked the Third Garden early this morning. By midday they had seized control of the facility's exterior. A force was assembled to recapture the Garden, however, those guarding the inside of the facility also fell to rebel ground troops and the attack was called off to avoid wasting resources."

"Why was the attack called off?" Gorilla booms. "Parasites and FranXX are expendable so long as we have the capacity to produce them, but allowing a Garden, one of such facilities, to fall into rebel hands is preposterous. Damn the cost, we must take it back!"

"While I do not share Gorilla's violent tendencies," Tarsier waves his hand, "I do agree that this cannot be allowed to stand. However, for a different reason. Allowing the rebels to hold a key APE facility will undoubtedly embolden them in future endeavors. It would also serve as propaganda for their agenda of stealing our parasites. In the last six months, eight plantations have had their defensive squads plucked out from under them."

Seemingly uninterested in the current debate, Lemur dismisses it with a wave of her hand. "I don't care one way or the other what the rebels are doing to take our parasites. It can all be fixed with a single action: our indoctrination program must be strengthened. If the parasites are properly under our heel then there will be no risk of them defecting."

"Our FranXX are proving to be equally ineffective," Baboon picks up. "The ease with which the rebel forces were able to dispatch our own is simply unacceptable. The battle for the Garden should have raged long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but our troops were turned back in less than two hours. Additional models are necessary and a stricter focus on training to fight against other parasites must be implemented."

Gorilla scoffs. "And leave them unprepared to deal with the Klaxosaurs? Surely you jest?"

"The parasites need not focus solely on the Klaxosaur threat when another has made itself known to us," Papa speaks for the first time. "It is imperative that our parasites improve so that they are capable of defending our society from the Klaxosaurs _and_ the rebel forces which we have ignored for far too long."

Papa presses a button on his chair and the screen changes to a report of a cyberattack targeting Plantation 75. "Furthermore, it disappoints me that this council has been unable to connect the link between this attack conducted against our network and the subsequent offensive the rebel forces mounted on the Garden. The signs were evident and yet still overlooked."

"But how could they have infiltrated our network?" Marmoset asks. "Parasites aren't trained in computer science or systems."

"Simple," Lemur answers. "They used an AI." The room erupts into shouts from the other council members. It is quickly silenced by Papa however and he looks to Lemur. "Explain."

"As you know," Lemur begins, "my team has been working toward the creation of our own artificial intelligence for some time. We have made great strides but the ability to properly shackle it to our satisfaction has so far eluded us."

Gorilla slams his fist against the armrest. "That doesn't explain how the rebels got their hands on one!"

Lemur shakes her head and rolls her eyes behind the mask. "AI research has been conducted since before we retreated into the plantations two hundred years ago. Given that we believe the rebels are hiding in the remnants of the old world, it is possible that they could have stumbled upon once such site and activated the AI housed within. It would not be under their control but instead working with them."

"What could a program possibly have to gain by aiding the rebels?" Marmoset demands.

"Asylum from us," Lemur states. "If it were to be found and subsequently turned over to my team, the AI would be disassembled immediately. But, to return to the topic of the attack, I am certain that an AI is responsible. The method by which it was conducted and the speed in which it was completed could not be accomplished any other way."

"It will be your team's responsibility to ensure this does not happen again," the Vice Chairman says to her. Lemur nods. "I will see to it personally."

"That leaves only one thing for this council to discuss," Tarsier prompts, squashing his palm beneath his fist. "Finding and eliminating the rebel base."

"A plan has already been put into motion," Papa says, drawing the room's undivided attention. "The remaining Nines will be activated to supplement our current forces and then deployed to hunt the rebels."

The mention of the "remaining Nines" draws only silence from the room. Eventually, Baboon speaks softly. "Papa, I do not wish to question your judgement, but is activating them really necessary?"

The Vice Chairman answers. "The rebels have taken from us a valuable facility responsible for a third of our parasite production on this island, and before that an ever-growing amount of resources through their raiding. They have been ignored for too long and our retaliation must be swift. We will allow a month for Nines to adapt and then they will snuff out this insurrection once and for all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine Alpha cannot believe the specifics of the reports he is reading. _The Third Garden has fallen? That's impossible! Rebel forces overwhelmed the facility in under three hours? That just cannot be right._

After pouring over the footage for an hour now, he still is unable to make sense of what he's seen. It simply shouldn't be possible. _The rebels' tactics are more sophisticated than anything taught to the parasites. They fight astoundingly well by themselves too, more than a match for a standard model and its pilots. Squad 13 certainly has been busy._

With his will to continue watching depleted, Alpha stands from his desk and makes his way out of his office. He has acquired a habit of cooping himself up in there as of late to review the mission reports from the incident, and others like it. This makes it no surprise when he encounters Delta in the hall after leaving his suite.

The mint-haired girl was clearly on her way to see him if the smile she offers is anything to go by. Her being here isn't that odd either. While this technically was the boys wing of the dormitory, it wasn't like anything actually kept either gender out of the other's side.

"Hi Alpha!" Delta chirps. "Delta," he nods and continues past her, waiting for one of her trademark comments about how happy working with him made her. "No hello?" she mopes.

Alpha sighs and turns on his heel. "Hello Delta, it is nice to see you. Would you care to accompany me to the lounge?" The boy cordially offers his arm. The action is simple but would work wonders toward keeping her tendencies under control.

Her interest in Alpha was purely he because the best pilot in their squad and also their leader. Should it have been Gamma or Beta, Delta would have flocked to them just the same. Power was all she desired. While it was an annoyance to him on occasion, Alpha couldn't deny that he sometimes enjoyed the acknowledgement.

Delta hides her giggle behind her hands. "Why yes," she answers sweetly, "I would be delighted to."

The pair walk like this to the lounge, where they are forced to separate. After accepting Alpha's palm scan, the door opens to the familiar room with upscale décor. Beta, Gamma, and Epsilon are present, with the triplets nowhere to be found.

Alpha makes his way to his usual seat by a holotable and makes himself comfortable. Given that Zeta is not present, Delta helps herself to the seat beside him.

"Hey Alpha," Gamma calls from over by the bar. "What were you up to? You hardly come out of that room of yours anymore."

"Something has happened," Alpha admits. Beta and Gamma raise their brows while Delta draws a sharp breath. Even Epsilon, who could have been mistaken for being asleep with his book, snaps it shut and gives the lead Nine his undivided attention.

As if on cue, Zeta, Theta, and Eta enter the room. Zeta's eyes snap to Delta who is seated beside Alpha. Delta gives a seemingly good-natured smile but doesn't vacate the silver-haired pistil's seat. To both resolve the unspoken standoff and to continue with his explanation, Alpha stands at the holotable.

"Yesterday, the Third Garden was captured," Alpha says. Gamma begins to cough and spits out his drink. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said that we lost a Garden. Of course, that can't be right. They're the most heavily defended sites on the continent."

"It is accurate," Alpha states. Film of the battle begins to play on the projection beside him. "Rebel forces lead by the traitors of Squad 13 attacked and subdued the Garden's defenders in a matter of hours. A call for help was placed, but once they had obtained full control of the facility any counterattack was deemed too costly to continue with."

"We intend to allow them to occupy the facility?" Beta asks. "Given that there are only three Gardens on this island that would be exceptionally costly. Our reserves are numerous now, but given the war that is to come they will not stay that way."

Alpha crosses his arms behind his back. "Intelligence believes the rebels will not stay long. They likely came for a specific reason, and as such will leave now that they've accomplished their goal."

"It sounds as though you know what is was," Epsilon infers. Alpha nods. "I have a theory. Code 556, the girl that Zeta and I captured from the rebel raid on one of our resource storage depots, was transferred there to become a part of their parasite production program."

"You believe that they would attack one of our most heavily fortified facilities to free _one_ pistil?" Gamma scoffs.

Alpha glances at him from the corner of his eye. "These parasites, absolutely. They were part of Doctor Franxx's test teams and developed deep senses of loyalty and trust between one another. When we captured her, the other members of the squad attempted to give chase even though it was clear they were facing a Nine."

"They weren't scared of you," Gamma grins. "Then truly we have found worthy opponents! I had held out hope for Squad 13 and they have delivered."

"That isn't something you should be saying, Gamma," Beta chastises him. "Losing a Garden will be of great inconvenience to Papa."

Delta runs her tongue over her lips. "For once, Gamma has a point. If they're no longer scared of us, or of incurring Papa's wrath, then they are meant to be our rivals. Oh, how I will enjoy every one of their screams as they beg for mercy, made sweeter when the light drains from their eyes."

Gamma's bravado and Delta's sadism aside, Alpha can't help but agree to an extent. Ever since he had been born, there had never been an enemy that he had to fear. One that was cunning and quick, but capable of backing up their wit with mettle. The prospect of playing this cat and mouse game with Squad 13 was enticing.

"When do we start looking for them?" Epsilon asks through folded hands.

"Papa has not yet decided how to handle the situation," Alpha replies. "However, I will be putting in a request that we be allowed to personally lead all missions relating to the rebels. We'll see how tough they really are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few things in this world had the power to scare Dr. Werner Franxx. Klaxosaurs were more of a mystery that needed solving, as opposed to being a true threat. They were simply a link to the past. The APE council didn't strike fear into him either, despite the multitude of things he was hiding from them. What he was about to do, however, was more than capable of giving him pause.

The scientist walks between rows of cylindrical pods and fights back the urge to shiver. The glass of each pod is covered by a thin layer of ice, as one would expect of cryogenic stasis. In order to keep the room at the proper temperature, it was frigid as the north. Guards assigned to him by APE, Schildwachen, flank his advance as he moves around the room. They don't make the doctor feel any less concerned by what he is about to unleash upon an unsuspecting world.

Having reached the end of the narrow walkway, the men ascend a set of metal stairs and enter a control room overlooking the cryo bay. No light shines in the control room save for that of the various monitors. The room below is bathed in a soft blue glow that illuminates the water vapor coming from the tubes as it forms a fog.

"Make sure that door is locked," Doctor Franxx orders his escort. The man cocks his head slightly in confusion. "Do you wish to die today, son?" the man presses with an icy stare. There is a loud clang as the heavy metal lever bars the elevated room's only entrance.

Twisting his mustache between his thumb and index finger, the doctor contemplates his options. _I could increase the cryogenic fluid in their tanks and kill them all. Freya could easily ensure that my guards here never make it out of here either, with the automated defenses we passed on the way in. APE would certainly find out, though, and it would be traced back to me._

He sighs.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" one of the armored men asks. "Not yet," he replies. Keying in his ID, the panel hums. 'Initiate wake-up routine?' the system asks. Reluctantly, the gentleman presses the button. 'Yes.'

There is a loud _thunk_ somewhere beneath them, followed by a series of hissing noises. In the cryo bay, each pod has begun to vent steam as part of the wake-up sequence. Quickly, the room is filled with the waste exhaust, wholly blocking the pods and their occupants from view.

Several minutes later, the sequence is completed and accompanied by the steam being vented from the chamber. The case of each pod has been cracked and the occupants have begun to stir. The room houses thirteen active pods in total, along with a fourteenth that hadn't been in operation.

The panel to Doctor Franxx's right reports the vitals of each individual in the room below, and much to his annoyance they are in perfect health. It will be only another five minutes or so before the Nines are cognizant, but until they have reached that stage, he has no intention of leaving his safe position behind bullet-proof glass and three inches of steel.

Behind him, the guards murmur to themselves that the parasites don't look very dangerous. Franxx ignores them. The parasites coming out of cryo could easily kill both Schildwachen without trying. He'd designed them that way, after all.

When the Nines have assembled into two rows standing neatly in front of their pods, Doctor Franxx finally gives the order to exit the control room. So far they had been calm, but there was frankly no telling if their violent tendencies would flare at any moment. "Do not under _any_ circumstances brandish your weapons, or you will be killed," the man warns his escorts before walking out.

The room is eerily quiet as the scientist descends the stairs. The Nines don't move from their positions at attention as he walks past them to the final row of pods. The pod on the right is empty, while the occupant of the pod on the left waits to be addressed.

She is tall for a girl, most likely a touch over 5'10". It's greater than the doctor's own height, however, so he can't be certain. Her hair is a royal blue that is matted against her back and shoulders from the mist. The gown she wears does little to conceal her womanly figure and above average chest: an "upgrade," some might call it, from the original Nines.

With a cold look in her eye, the girl snaps to attention. "Nines Lambda through Omega reporting for duty, doctor!"

"Be at ease," Doctor Franxx waves his hand and the girl's hands fold together by the small of her back. The other Nines follow suit. "You have been awakened to serve APE in this dire hour. Klaxosaurs threaten our way of life and parasites have begun to abandon their duty as the protectors of our society. You…" the man pauses for a moment to lean on his cane. "...You will be responsible for bringing a swift end to this rebellion and restoring the natural order of things."

"Yes, sir!" The roar of the thirteen is nearly deafening.

"Squad leader," Doctor Franxx returns to the girl standing beside him. She shudders as though the temperature of the room mixed with her relative lack of clothing has brought her a chill. "Doctor," she says, her voice having dropped a few octaves while a fire burns in her eye that hadn't been present moments ago. "We will take great pleasure in exterminating those who would tarnish the glorious position as protectors of humanity."

A small jet of moisture shoots from the pod next to her, and her eyes are drawn to it for a moment. Seemingly just as quickly, her voice jumps to be even higher than it had been before and she clasps her hand in front of her chest. "Oh, doctor," she says sweetly, her tone now very affectionate, "where is my darling Omega? I don't see him anywhere."

Doctor Franxx prepares himself for the sudden change to come before saying, "Psi, he's dead."

She stares blankly at him for a few moments. "D-d-dead?" the girl whispers, covering her face with her hands. "N-n-no, my Omega couldn't be dead. He can't be. We were supposed to be together forever."

Psi turns to face the cryo pod again while continuing to mutter to herself. She suddenly punches the casing, beating it heavily with her fists. It only takes three hits until the glass shatters. Blood drips from the cuts on her hands but a terrifying smile adorns her face. The second voice returns. "They took him from me, didn't they? Those rebels. I'll kill every last one of them with my own hands."

She turns to the other occupants of the room, flinging blood across the otherwise pristine architecture. "You'll help me, won't you? You'll all help me?"

"Psi," Doctor Franxx says sternly.

The long-haired girl blinks and her voice becomes calm once more. "I'm sorry doctor, it seems I lost control," she says after noticing the blood seeping from her wounds. "It will not happen again."

 _Yeah… right._

"See that it doesn't," the man says. "In the meantime, you will be assigned a replacement stamen until one that is suitable for you has been found. Try not to break him."

"Of course, doctor," she says as he turns to leave.

"You have a month before your first deployment," he says over his shoulder, followed closely by his guards that are all too eager to be rid of the terrifying woman. "I will return in two days to perform check-ups and maintenance. You have until then to reacclimate yourselves."

The door shuts, leaving the Nines alone in the room. This facility was originally meant to be their base of operations, similar to the one used by the first class of Nines. It had been turned into their tomb after things went wrong. Werner Franxx had hoped the day would never come that the second class of Nines would be unearthed. He counted them as his greatest, and most dangerous, failure.

Psi was a prime example. She suffered from rapid shifts between one of several personalities. There was rarely any warning, though certain things tended to set them off. And she was just the tip of the iceberg.

 _If Papa is willing to use them, he must really be serious about bringing down my little rebellion._ Doctor Franxx recalls mountains of corpses, friend and foe, beneath a squad of specialized FranXX. _May god help us all._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time back at the Third Garden, you and Ichigo are sharing a conversation in the moments between the many meetings that have occupied most of your time over the past several days. Despite sharing the commander's quarters as your temporary room, it was still hard to see each other. When you'd return at night, Ichigo was already fast asleep and she'd be gone in the morning when you woke up, even if it was before dawn. This makes the moment you have all the more precious, being gathered in the office that once belonged to a Werner Franxx.

"How's everyone doing?" you ask after greeting her with a kiss.

"As well as could be expected," she replies with a sigh. "The fighting took a lot out of all of us. Now we've been working around the clock to try and get this place back in order."

You nod, familiar with the mental exhaustion that had begun to set in yesterday. Unfortunately, it had only grown since then. "I saw Zero Two earlier. She has a nasty looking scar on her shoulder. Insisted I see it too, and damn near stripped down in the middle of the commons to do it."

Ichigo smiles and rolls her eyes. "It takes a lot to break her spirit," she agrees. "It still amazes me how quickly she heals. I'd have been on bedrest for at least a week after something like that."

"Yeah," you chuckle at the memory of earlier today, especially Hiro's panicked expression. "You should see what else that injury did for her." Ichigo cocks her head. "You remember when she lost her finger saving Miku? It's growing back."

Ichigo gaps and covers her mouth. You continue explaining. "I guess it's something to do with her mixed blood. It looks like receiving another big wound caused a reaction."

"That's incredible," Ichigo says, lost in thought. "Imagine if we could do that too. Do you think Zero Two could regenerate an entire arm?"

You take a sip of water. "I have no idea, and frankly I hope we never have to find out. How about Ikuno and Miku? What are they up to?"

"Miku is following Kokoro and doing all she can to help with the Maternal Ward and the various nurseries. Ikuno and Naomi are working with those injured during the attack," Ichigo says after standing from the couch. She begins to pace around the room. "Naomi has a unique situation and is making the best of it. She's talking with those who have lost limbs to help them through it. I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes some kind of therapist for them."

"She's a fighter," you agree. "I was impressed with her acceptance when we first met, and she's never let it stop her from doing what she's wanted to do. Meanwhile, Zorome and Mitsuru are doing their best to restore the Garden's systems and fix the walls. It will be several weeks before it's a fraction of what it was though."

"Holding this place won't be easy," Ichigo states, looking out the window to the ongoing repairs. "No only are the defenses in shambles, but we lost some of our forces during the attack."

"Don't forget that we have the Replacement Division on our side now," you tell her. "They alone are enough to make up for what we lost."

"Not everything," Ichigo says sadly and she takes a seat on the corner of the desk. You know what she means. The sudden change of topic clouds the room, and you feel a massive pang of sadness inside you. "I miss him too," you admit. "It was rare to see Futoshi without a smile on his face. He always looked toward the future with such high hopes. We need that kind of optimism right now. We took the Garden, but it still feels like we lost somehow."

Your mind flashes back to the moment you and Ichigo had laid eyes on Futoshi's still form in the hospital room, with Kokoro sobbing quietly nearby and feebly holding his limp arm. Then, you suddenly see Futoshi's form warp into that of a familiar blue-haired girl, and your heart stops for a moment. "It could have been you," you whisper. "But it wasn't," she says. "We're both still here and that's what matters."

Your partner scoots over on the desk to sit directly in front of you. Without meaning to, you watch her legs swing up and settle into position below your eye level. After following your gaze, she quickly reaches for her skirt to pull it down and glares at you. You respond by simply placing your hand on one of her knees, wanting the contact. Before you know what you're doing, though, you start running your hand gently up her thigh. Ichigo shivers and bites her lip at the action but doesn't stop you until your hand has reached under her skirt and rests by her waist.

There is a hunger in her eyes that tells you she doesn't really want to stop you as she says, "We can't do this here." You reach upwards and give her a playful pinch on the side in acknowledgment before withdrawing. This causes Ichigo to yelp and give a little hop on the desk, making a loud thud.

After Ichigo has taken a moment to gather herself, she says, "Kokoro told me she wants to stay here." You blink once while you process what your partner just said. "She does?!" you ask in shock. _Why she would want to stay after everything that's happened to her here?_

The girl sitting opposite you nods. "She said she felt like it was the right thing to do. All the girls in the Maternal Ward are terrified and they don't really know what to think. Going from living in captivity to being free to make your own choices is really hard on them."

"The children don't really understand what's happened, but if it weren't for the mothers we wouldn't be able to care for them all. Right now, they're going about their days as if they were still under APE. I hate to see them like that, though."

You sit back in the chair. "It's like you said, we don't have the ability to change how the Garden runs because we don't have the manpower or resources. They're free now, but it doesn't feel like we've actually been able to improve their lives."

"That definitely isn't true," Ichigo cuts in. "None of them will be forced to bear children ever again. That alone is something. They don't have to be scared for their lives if they choose not to, either. We've brought some peace to them at the very least."

"That does bring up a point I'd been thinking about," you tap a pen against your chin. "The Replacement Division was roughly one-to-one in its male to female ratio, so we can just assign teams or allow them to pair themselves. With the former mothers, though, some of them will want to fight and we don't have enough stamen to pilot with all of them. It's a waste of potential, and one we can't really afford if this conflict escalates like we think it will."

"I may have a solution to that," Ichigo perks up. "Stay with me, but what if we trained the girls to operate a FranXX in continuous Stampede?" "Do you really think that's possible?" you interrupt. "I do," she says. "And I can prove it. Zero Two and I have both done it in the past. If we put them in a FranXX, restraining it so they couldn't move and holding them there, I think over time they'd be able to control it."

"You're both different from the girls in the Maternal Ward," you point out. "They were so incompatible in the FranXX that even the Replacement Division wouldn't take them. You're a teen code and Zero Two is perfect in a FranXX designed specifically for her. Just throwing random pistils into FranXX to see if they could do it is a good way to get people hurt."

"What if we use a small sample to prove it?" Ichigo asks. "Would that be enough? I could–"

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo can't finish her sentence before you silence her. "But–" "There will be no 'buts' in this discussion!" you roar. "You are _not_ going to intentionally put yourself in harm's way like this to prove some foolish idea that came about as a whim. I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me!" Ichigo shouts back. "Like hell I can't!" The chair slams against the wall as you stand to look your partner dead in the eye. "I'm in charge of this whole operation. I'm the commander, remember? That means if I give you an order, you follow it!"

"Oh, so now you can control my life?!" Ichigo is equally unwilling to accept defeat as her voice threatens to dwarf your own. "Does that mean I have to ask you when I want to eat or go to the bathroom from now on as well? And what if you give an order I don't want to follow? Are you going to have me locked up in our room for disobeying?"

"Why, _why_ are you blowing this out of proportion?!" you strain to see where her anger is coming from. "All I want is to keep you safe! Is there something wrong with that? Should I _not_ want to make sure the girl I love is always by my side?!"

Ichigo has now moved from her position seated on the desk to the far side and continues the shouting match while leaning across it. "We've talked about this: everything is for the greater good now! Decisions have to be made with everyone in mind! We need more fighters, and here I am offering a solution, but you're throwing it away because I might get hurt! Am I really that important?"

"I would gladly trade _everything_ to keep you safe!" you say, tears rising from the bottom of your heart. "Before I met you, my life meant nothing. I was cast aside by practically everyone and left in the Replacement Division to die. And just when I think things are only going to get worse, I get placed with a wonderful partner who _cared_. Someone I could rely on to be with me through it all! I've never had that before, and you went all the way and gave me a home, a place for me to belong!"

"So… _yes!_ The Garden, Haven, our friends, none of them mean anything when compared to you! You are the most important thing in my life and I _cannot_ lose you no matter what!"

After you finish, the room falls deathly silent. The only sound is the clicking of Ichigo's heels as she walks to the door. She turns to face you as tears spill down her cheeks. "You've put me up on a pedestal, and I can never be that perfect girl who lives in your head. I can't be someone who understands your reasons even when you don't tell her, and someone who always does everything like you'd wanted. I'm trying my best, but it's just so hard. I _want_ to be your everything, but not like this. Can't you just love me for me?"

"Ichigo!" you shout as the door closes, and your heart threatens to burst free from your chest. The last thing you see is the tears staining her puffy red cheeks and the heartbroken look in her eyes.


	36. Chapter 35- Reparation

After the door closes and Ichigo disappears from sight, the anger that had so suddenly taken hold of you dissipates without a trace. It's immediately replaced by crushing sorrow and regret as you sink into the couch.

 _I shouldn't have said that... but, why can't she just understand where I'm coming from? I only want her to be safe. I don't want to control her._

You sigh and rest your head in your hands. A picture falls from your pocket to the floor below. In it Ichigo smiles brightly, wearing the traditional Japanese kimono she'd found in your room. You pick it up gingerly.

"I only worry because I love you. You know that, right?" you ask the photo. 

The girl in the image continues to smile at you but doesn't reply. You stare at the still for several minutes before the door opens. Adopting your commander persona, you quickly return the photograph to your pocket and turn to greet the newcomer.

Kana stands in the doorway. "It's time for our meeting with the doctor over the Maternal Ward," she says. You hadn't been quick enough to gather yourself it seems, as she adds, "If you aren't up for it, I can take care of things."

"No," you groan as you stand up. "I still have a job to do. And do me a favor–" Before you can complete the request Kana cuts you off, speaking in a manner unlike her. "I didn't see anything. Not you talking to a picture, or Ichigo storming off."

"Thanks," you say with a nod, and follow her out of the room.

Ten minutes later the two of you, along with Kokoro and a heavily pregnant girl named Shouko, find yourselves in one of the Garden's conference rooms. You're all seated across from a woman who appears to be in her early thirties, with blonde hair tied back in a bun, wide-rimmed black glasses, and a white lab coat over a beige turtleneck. She wears black stockings to go with her skirt and small heels. You could recognize the woman anywhere, but to those who couldn't, her identity is made clear by the tag on her coat pocket: Doctor H. Levesque.

"Doctor Levesque," you say to bring the meeting to a start. "As you are aware, this Garden is now under our custody. We've asked you here to discuss your future."

The woman looks particularly unphased considering she is basically on trial. She sips from her coffee before putting it back on its saucer. Staring directly at you, she says, "I recognize you. You were a product of my ward, yes?"

"I was raised at this Garden," you reply. "Interesting," Levesque narrates. "Could that be what caused you to return?"

"Please try to stay on topic, doctor," Kana turns the conversation back in the intended direction. "You were responsible for the operation of the Maternal Ward and its Nurseries until two days ago, is that correct?"

"I was," she agrees. "And I would very much appreciate it if you were to return me to my work. All this fighting is beyond me. My true intention is to see humanity reach its peak. The Maternal Ward and Nurseries are merely a means to that end."

Doctor Levesque pauses and looks at Kokoro. "Take you, for instance, my dear. The father of the child in your womb was chosen from _thousands_ of candidates because of the expected outcome. By picking and choosing with this method of selective breeding, all traces of disease and birth defects can be eradicated in several generations. You will carry to term in only seven months, an improvement of 22% over natural means."

Kokoro looks as though she wants to be sick as the doctor continues. "Not only is your term shorter, but the child will have the best possible genetics. They will grow up to be stronger and faster than any traditionally conceived human could ever dream to be. Surely you see the potential of this. Why allow nature to dictate humanity's future when we can mold it with our own hands?"

"Doctor Levesque," Kana says with venom. "If you ever treat Kokoro, or any of your other charges, as livestock again, I will personally see that you are shot. Do I make myself clear?"

Doctor Levesque calmly takes another sip of her coffee. "You clearly do not understand the necessity of my work."

"What I _understand_ is that–" Kana is nearly over the table by the time you catch her by the waist and hold her back. "She's a monster!" Kana shouts. "We can't let her go back!"

Having downed the last of her coffee, Doctor Levesque sets the cup back on the saucer. "Your situation is quite simple as I understand it," she states. "You have no notion of how to run my ward or see to the well-being of those under my care. Without me the children are doomed."

Kana seems to have regained at least a smidgen of self-control and takes her seat once more. Meanwhile, Kokoro raises a question. "Doctor Levesque, if I could ask something." She smiles. "Of course, dear," the woman purrs.

"Why are you doing what you do?" Kokoro asks softly with her hands folded over her chest. "Is it because you want to make sure that all of the children are healthy? If something like that's the case I could forgive you, even though I wanted my child's father to be someone else. Because that would mean you were doing it for a good reason, even if it's cruel."

Doctor Levesque is silent as she appraises the situation. You can nearly see the gears working in her mind to formulate the answer that is best suited for appeasing the assembled jury. Finally, she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and speaks.

"Everything I have done has been with a purpose. The children in my ward are all safe and healthy. The mothers are given adequate housing, nourishment, and the best medical care we have to offer. You may dislike my methodology but you cannot deny my results. There have been no premature births, birth defects, or complications with any pregnancies in my ward."

Having spoken her piece, Doctor Levesque sits back in her chair. "I have nothing further to say. Render your judgment."

Doctor Levesque is left to sit by herself in the room as the jury convenes in an adjacent one.

"I say we throw her in a cell and lose the key," Kana begins the discussion. "What she did to those girls is beyond cruel. We can't acknowledge that, lightly rap her knuckles as punishment, and let her stay in her position."

Seeing that Kana is still past rationality, you turn to Kokoro and Shouko. "What do you two think?"

"Personally," Shouko says, "I don't really see why everyone is so mad. The Maternal Ward has been my home for several years now and I've never had to worry about anything since coming here. There's no tests to pass or battles to fight."

You would like to say that Shouko's words shock you. But they really don't. Upon living in captivity for long enough, it wasn't uncommon for the captives to become dependant on their captors.

"The only thing I want is to know where my twins are," Shouko continues. "I know they're here, but after they were taken away I haven't seen them since. I'd rather raise them myself if I could, even if I have to stay here and have more."

"You will never be forced to have another child," you promise her. "That I swear. If you meet a boy someday and decide to have one that'll be a different story, but the day we arrived was the day it ended."

"Thank you," Shouko nods. "What do you think, Kokoro?" she asks.

"I don't think Doctor Levesque feels bad for what she's done," the blonde admits, "but she did take care of us. What she said about that is true."

You cut to the heart of the matter. "What do you think we should do with her?"

"I think we need her," Kokoro answers honestly. She rests her hand on her stomach. "I want my child to be healthy, and without the doctor and her staff it'll be much harder. So, what if we let Doctor Levesque stay in charge but she has to report to someone? That way she can't do anything bad."

Shouko laughs. "You think someone like her would take orders?" You shrug in response. "She did from APE. So I don't see why she couldn't from us. It doesn't seem she particularly likes APE, they just wanted what she did."

"Kokoro, are you alright with being the person to overlook this?" you ask. "M-me?" she gasps in surprise. Kana, who had been listening silently, chooses now to return to the conversation. "You have a strong sense of what's right and wrong and you need to be here for care anyway. Your friend could help."

"Don't go volunteering me for–" Shouko begins to protest, but Kokoro grabs her hands and squeezes them tightly. "You would help me, wouldn't you?"

Shouko stares at her for a moment and sighs. "Yeah, I'll help you."

"It's settled then," you conclude. "Doctor Levesque will be allowed to continue running the Maternal Ward and Nurseries under the strict supervision of Kokoro and Shouko. In the meantime, we can start to find a way to get along without her. I don't want to depend on that woman any more than we have to."

Kana nods approvingly. She then looks to Shouko. "Make sure she tells you where your twins are. They have to keep a record of it somewhere. And help the other girls find theirs as well."

It is then that an urgent knock comes at the door. Kana raises her voice to be heard. "Come in,"

A panting Hiro stumbles through the opening. "(Y/N)!" he shouts. "Delphinium's at the training ring, and she's lost control!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out into the spring morning would normally be a pleasant experience for you. Sadly, this is not one of those times. Across the Garden, you can see that the circular walls of one of the training arenas have risen. An ear-piercing howl followed by an echoing crash confirms that an exceptionally angry wolf is contained within.

After reaching the ring you immediately head for the observation chamber. Typically it would be occupied by a team of analysts and a combat instructor, but given the recent change of authority in the Garden it is instead staffed by several parasites. Screens for displaying the vitals of each participant in the match hang from the walls and ceiling, as well as other relevant data. Through the glass at the room's front, the entire ring can be seen thanks to it being near the top of the structure.

"What in the hell is going on?!" you demand of the room's occupants. Multiple pairs of eyes snap to the door you've just walked through. None of them appear to have expected your arrival, but there is a sense of relief that seems to be exuded now that the commander is on scene.

"Commander!" a boy shoots to his feet. "She seems to have lost control of Delphinium, sir!" "I can see that much!" you seethe back. "What happened, and why is she in that FranXX?"

"The captain told us she had permission for an experiment, sir! We had just begun when she lost control of the FranXX," the voice comes from a girl behind you. You suppress the urge to facepalm. "Was she not anxious or different from the usual when she gave the order?" you ask. Ichigo would've been still upset from the fight when she got here. "She was, sir," the first boy says in response. "...Then did you not think that perhaps there was a reason for that? Like that she _didn't_ have permission?"

"(Y/N), grilling them won't help the situation," Hiro reminds you. You growl in frustration but leave the cowering parasites be. Instead, you turn to the screen with Ichigo's vitals.

Her heart rate and oxygen intake are both elevated from normal levels but remain in the green, removing the immediate fear of something happening to her. The printouts of her neural activity are less encouraging. The measurements of her brain activity are all over the place, rapidly jumping from peak to peak as Delphinium thrashes in her cage.

"We need to get her out of there as soon as possible," you say, turning back to the room. "Suggestions?" The young woman is the first to offer. "Sir, wouldn't it be simplest to let the FranXX run out of fuel? Stampede consumes it at an accelerated rate. The FranXX was not full, so Delphinium will be out in less than an hour."

You shake your head. "Too long. She could hurt herself in the time between now and then." After the first suggestion had been shot down so quickly, no one else seems eager to offer up their own. You make your way to the door. "Right then, we'll do it my way."

After a moment of shock, Hiro catches up to you on your way down. Still out of breath, he asks, "(Y/N), what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going in there," you reply. "You're… _what?_ " Hiro shouts. "You've gotta be kidding. You can't go in there while Ichigo's like that! She could hurt you without meaning to. What if she stepped on you? That'd be it!"

You stop beside an access door. "Hiro, Ichigo and I had a fight an hour ago, and a bad one at that. I said some things I shouldn't have, and because of that it's my fault that she's in there like this right now. If our only solution is to wait for Delphinium to run out of fuel, she could get hurt in the meantime and it would be because of me. I made this mess, so I'll clean it up."

With your reason brought to light Hiro concedes, likely because he'd do the same for Zero Two. "Do you have any idea how to stop her?" he asks. You shake your head as you step outside. "Nope, but I'll think of something."

The door slides shut and disappears back into the immaculate white wall. This leaves you locked in a steel ring with a mechanical wolf who appears to be suffering through one of the worst days ever.

You take a deep breath as the little voice in the back of your head reminds you once again that this plan is insane. However, a different voice reaffirms that what you are doing is necessary. You begin walking toward the middle of the ring.

You barely make it five feet before getting the feeling you are being watched. On the far side of the ring, Delphinium stares at you and gives a drawn-out snarl. In this form, her hearing and eyesight are both augmented far beyond that of a human's. It's likely a seasoned huntress such as her noticed you the moment the door opened.

You continue to walk forward as she eyes you. A few seconds later, Delphinium begins scratching at the ground with her right paw. At the same time, her hind legs tense and she draws low to the ground.

Without warning, she charges toward you like a shot from a gun. The arena is small enough that she can cover it in five massive bounds, leaving you a precious second to realize what the wolf has done and to get out of the way. You get two steps in before throwing yourself to the side as a flash of blue and white soars over you and into the wall. The world shakes as a result.

Dazed by the impact, Delphinium slumps at the base of the wall. Using this opportunity, you approach her while speaking softly. "Ichigo, love, I know I said some things earlier that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I was letting my concern get the better of me, and I became a control freak. You have every right to be upset with me. But please, come back. I don't want to see you hurt yourself because I backed you into a corner."

As you near the end of your speech, you are just several feet from Delphinium. You reach out to touch her, hoping it will bring Ichigo back to her senses. However before you can, the wolf rolls away from you and jumps to her feet before running to the other side of the arena.

You fall over thanks to the tremors she causes while running away. As you dust yourself off, Delphinium watches you. "Alright," you groan, "I tried being nice. I apologized and now you're ignoring me." You swell in volume until you're yelling out at the top of your lungs. "I am _sick_ of your shit! You hear me? Absolutely sick of it! So if you're going to be like that, just come at me!"

The canine needs no further provocation and runs at you once more. This time, you plant your feet and stand your ground. _This'll work... or it won't._

"Delphinium, heel!"

The massive wolf stops herself mid-stride. Digging her claws into the earth, Delphinium skids to a stop no more than ten feet from you. Lowering her head as far as she can towards the ground, she glares at you over her snout.

This staring contest continues for the better part of a minute before Delphinium cocks her head slightly to the side and lets out a low whine. The FranXX lays down and holds her head out looking at you expectantly. After you fail to move, she lets out another soft call.

You are somewhat familiar with this reaction but are still shocked. "You want me to pet you?"

Taking the final few steps separating you from Delphinium, you reach out your hand and run it across the smooth metallic surface of her lower jaw. The ground shakes as she shifts to show you the underside of her chin. Following the cue you scratch, and a satisfied rumble comes from nearby. The loud thumping of her tail can also be heard.

"Good girl."

After several minutes of indulging Delphinium, you decide to try something. Backing away while still in view so as not to scare her, you stand roughly thirty feet from her.

"Delphinium."

Her ear perks and she jumps to her feet.

"Come," you instruct, waving her forward with your hand. She takes a small step forward, covering the distance between the two of you and waits patiently for the next command.

"Back."

Delphinium slowly backs up two steps.

"Back."

Delphinium backs up another two steps.

"Back."

Delphinium backs up, but this time continues to do so until you put your hand down.

"Sit."

The ground shakes as the blue wolf sits upright.

"Lie down."

The she-wolf crosses her front legs and lays her head over them, looking at you.

 _I can't believe this, she's perfectly trained. How is that possible?_

"Delphinium, come."

She bounds over in a split second and stops beside you.

"Lay down and go to sleep."

Repeating her action from moments before, Delphinium lays down. This time, though, the light in her eyes grows dim. The hum of Delphinium's reactor fades, which leaves you in relative silence.

"Well, love," you say aloud, "looks like you were right all along."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the incident in the training ring, you move to pull Ichigo aside intending to apologize. Using the nearest available space that would be private, you lead her into a smaller storage room. Ichigo is still wearing her pistil uniform and sits down on an unopened crate, while you pace back and forth deciding how to start.

"Alright," you say, more to yourself than her. "Ichigo, I've got something to say and I would like to ask you to please listen until I'm finished." Your tone is serious and Ichigo's response is given in kind, only a concise nod.

You sigh. "Here we go. First, I'm sorry. I'll be saying that a lot in the next few minutes."

Rather than continuing to pace, you stand directly across from your seated partner. "I was wrong. I do realize that. Not just with how I acted, but with how I was thinking. I shouldn't have gotten mad like I did, and I especially shouldn't have tried to pull rank on you to win an argument. That was inappropriate of me as the commander, and even more so as your friend."

"As for the way I've been thinking… you're right. I did put you on a pedestal. It wasn't intentional, but it happened anyway. When I first arrived at Plantation 13, you put aside your feelings and accepted me. You saved my life that day we connected in Delphinium. Then, you treated me as an equal instead of a washout replacement who you took pity on. I never forgot that. Coming from the Replacement Division where I meant nothing to being a squad leader was something I wasn't ever really able to thank you for."

"After we became a couple, my feelings about keeping you safe only grew. APE had always taught me to keep my pistil safe, because that was what was expected of me. It was something I just had to do. But with you, I wanted to keep you safe because it mattered to me. And I still do."

You lower yourself to eye level with Ichigo. Her eyes are focused intently on you and show the faintest hint of tears.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to keep you by my side forever. But I was letting the fear of something happening to you take over from all the good things that can come from that. It was driving me to try and control you. That makes me not only a bad partner, but a failure as a person for allowing it to. You're free to do whatever it is you want to do, and I never meant to take that from you. From now on, I truly support you 110%."

Taking a knee, you grasp Ichigo's hands with your own. You then ask the only question that matters. "Can you forgive me?"

Despite having tears now visibly forming, Ichigo's iron gaze still manages to intimidate you. "You promise that you won't act the way you did again? And that if I say I want to do something, you won't stop me because it scares you?"

You nod. "I promise. I'll still caution you, of course, but I won't stop you."

Ichigo softens, but still isn't done. "You should know that I truly appreciate how you feel. Hearing you say that I matter more than anything else makes my heart race, just like anyone's would. But _we_ aren't just anyone. As the ones in command of this rebellion, we have to put its success first. The lives of too many, both free from APE and still in captivity, rest on our decisions."

"I know. I finally understand that now," you say after dropping your head.

Unknown to you, Ichigo smiles. She then places her hands behind your head and gently guides it to rest in her lap. Softly, she strokes your hair and looks into your eyes.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," you reply.

Another thirty seconds tick by in the quiet room as Ichigo runs her hands through your hair. The feeling is indescribable and sends a jolt down your spine. Her lap is equally mysterious and comforting. You don't remember having done this before, but the softness and warmth are so inviting that the idea of leaving is too much to think about.

Ichigo shifts her weight and you can tell she is getting ready to stand.

"Um," you awkwardly whisper. Ichigo cocks her head. "Hmm?" "Could we stay like this, just a bit longer?" You are embarrassed to ask, but Ichigo's smile is so bright that the feeling melts away. "I suppose, but just for a bit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden away in the lounge of the Garden barracks' common room, on a long futon in the corner along the wall, lies Ikuno and a book. She hasn't taken her eyes from the pages in hours, and the faint noises from the bustling Garden outside do not disturb her. The other residents of the barracks, in similar fashion, do not disturb her either. This is a familiar sight.

It becomes unfamiliar the moment a certain girl with wavy dark brown hair joins her in the room.

Ikuno didn't consciously register the fact that Naomi had come closer. She didn't hear her open or shut the door. She didn't hear her walk over to the corner in which she was nestled. And she definitely didn't hear her clear her throat in a subtle attempt to get her attention. It wasn't until the girl calls her name that she looks up.

"Ikuno."

Her head swivels to look at the new arrival, and she smiles a little after she finally sees who has interrupted her. "Hello, Naomi."

The girl in question sweeps a long wavy lock behind her ear and then motions towards Ikuno. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Ikuno pulls her legs closer as her response, and Naomi moves to sit down on the end of the futon. Once she's settled, she meets Ikuno's stoic gaze. "I wanted to thank you for being with me these past few days." Hearing that, Ikuno has to smile.

"Oh, I didn't do much. You're the one who took the lead with the other parasites. I was just along for the ride helping you."

Naomi shakes her head. "Really, it would've been much harder to help with all of the other injured parasites if you hadn't been with me."

After the Garden had been forcefully taken into custody by the rebellion, everyone went off to tend to a certain aspect of the repair process. Like it or not, they had been unable to win without casualties on both sides, and the Garden itself had been given quite a beating.

It was even worse for the parasites, who were caught off guard by the rebel attack when it happened. In the ensuing chaos, much of the Replacement Division rose up to fight against APE forces and assist the rebels with their plans. Many parasites lost limbs or their lives in the interior battles that followed.

Naomi agreed to help as a sort of therapist for some of the more severely injured parasites when the battle concluded. She empathized with the others deeply, thanks to her own injury, and was perfect for consoling those with great but not life-threatening injuries. Ikuno assisted her where it was needed, but she mostly acted as company while Naomi spent her days helping others find peace with their new bodies.

Ikuno thinks back to many of the parasites she's seen over the past few days. She knows how mentally exhausting the process must be for Naomi to do all day.

"I'm sorry you had to step up for this," says Ikuno. "Nobody should have to shoulder the weight of everyone's pain this way. I know it's hard on you."

"Hard like my injury?" Naomi asks. The girl motions to her missing arm. "This has made my life harder, yes, but I've also learned a lot thanks to it. I just wanted to make the transition easier for some of the other parasites." She smiles ruefully. "I think I owe it to them, you know? I can help some of them through this, which was something I never had the option of. But they can, and I should be right there with them."

Naomi waves any further words off with a flick of her wrist. "But we've got time to ourselves now, so let's not linger on things like that. What are you reading?" She indicates the book Ikuno has closed in her lap.

Ikuno glances at the cover and runs a hand over its smooth surface. "It's called 'The Razor's Edge.' I found it in one of the storage rooms and our library at Haven doesn't have it. I thought it'd be a good opportunity to read, since I can't back at home."

Nodding to herself a few times, Naomi stares at the cover for a few moments before speaking. "Isn't that by Somerset Maugham? The book about Larry and his search for enlightenment?"

"You've read it?" says Ikuno, taken aback. "Of course," the other girl replies. "Doctor Franxx has quite the collection, and I used to spend quite a lot of time with it back at his facility."

Ikuno hadn't taken Naomi to be someone very into books. As such, this is definitely a surprise. "How are you able to read them, though? Isn't it difficult with your arm?" she asks. It was the main reason she was so shocked in the first place.

"Of course it is," she says flatly, "but this is the doctor's facility we're talking about. Freya has every book in his collection scanned into a massive databank. With the holographic projectors she uses or by simply putting it on a screen I can easily read anything I want, despite only having one arm."

It takes a couple seconds for Ikuno to fully visualize Naomi sitting on a chair somewhere, intent on a golden holographic book in front of her before she comes to a complete halt. Her eyes sweep instantly from where they had wandered to the girl sitting in front of her. Naomi sees a hunger in her gaze that she hasn't seen before.

"You mean…" Ikuno begins, "...that Freya has a _massive_ collection of books that I've had _no_ idea about?"

Naomi watches her for a second before covering her mouth and giggling. "I guess it does! I'll show you how she does it once we get back home." She gives Ikuno a broad smile and her eyes soften as she thinks about it.

Suddenly, the nearby window behind Naomi becomes much brighter. In a rare moment of direct sunlight, becoming free from the clouds for just a moment, the golden rays from the retreating sun brilliantly outline Naomi's hair. _I never noticed how pretty she is,_ thinks Ikuno to herself.

"I'd like that, Naomi," Ikuno says quietly. "I'd like that very much."

And in that moment, for the first time in a very long while, Ikuno's heart throbbed just a little for someone who was not Ichigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours after your heart-to-heart with Ichigo, you return to the commander's quarters you had begun to call your temporary home. Today's events had been a whirlwind, but in the end everything turned out for the better.

As the door to the suite opens it becomes immediately apparent that Ichigo hasn't arrived or is already in bed, because the lights in the lounge are out. Stumbling through the room in relative darkness, you find your way to the bedroom.

The lamp has been left on by your side of the bed and the covers are pulled back. Soft rays of moonlight pour through the window on the other side of the bed and the drapes sway ever so slightly from the cool breeze drafting in. This is further compounded by the scent of scent of strawberries that lingers over the dimly lit room. However, Ichigo is nowhere to be found.

 _Something's not adding up._

The strawberry perfume is Ichigo's favorite, but she wears it sparingly because there's no way of getting more. That fact that it's been sprayed about the room, therefore, is odd. The lighting is another giveaway. Ichigo would sometimes leave the lamp on for you before she slept, but she always closed the drapes and window. She hates the cold just as much now as when you'd originally met, so allowing it in is out of the usual.

After thinking about these things together it becomes clear the room has been staged, but for what you haven't yet figured out.

You take a seat on the bed beside the lamp and ponder. This leaves your back to the window. The night's breeze catches you off guard with how chilly it is, causing a shiver to run down your spine. To keep the cold from getting worse, you decide to climb under the covers and wait for Ichigo to return. However, first you must undress.

Reaching down, you begin the process of removing your shoes. First the right, then the left. This is followed by the slow peeling back of your socks, which feels divine in its own right.

Your shoes removed, you sit back up and begin to unbutton your shirt. Your hands have just reached the top button when what little light the room had is extinguished. From behind, an unseen assailant has placed their hands over your eyes.

"I was starting to think you would never come," a voice purrs in your ear. Now aware that Ichigo has been present the entire time, more than likely behind the drapes, you are able to tame the fight-or-flight response that had kicked in. "You know me," you reply, "I've never been good at fitting to your schedule."

Behind you, Ichigo giggles.

"Hey, love," you say. "Would you mind moving your hands? It's much easier to take my shirt off when I can see."

Your ear twitches due to the rush of warm air over it as Ichigo whispers, "Well, why don't you let me?"

Still in darkness, you roll your eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of removing my own shirt. Now would you please–" You stop cold as the feeling of Ichigo pressing herself against your back strikes you. She's incredibly warm, and the smell of strawberries grows markedly stronger. Out of the corner of your eye you can see a lock of blue hair, a white hairpin, and finally Ichigo's head. She rests her chin over your shoulder and wraps her arms around you, taking the button from your hand.

Acutely aware of how quickly your heart is beating, you ask her something quietly. "What are you doing?" She smiles. "I'm helping you undress," she says. However, she seems to be equal parts helping you do so and admiring your physique. Once the first three buttons have been undone, a hand finds its way into your shirt and begins to run itself over your chest. It first feels your pecs before moving to rub on your well-defined abs.

"Ichigo," your voice is so faint it is nearly a whisper. "It feels good, doesn't it?" she purrs. The honest answer is yes. It absolutely feels good. However, Ichigo has never behaved like this before. It's making you nervous, in addition to causing a growing feeling of excitement.

You reach for her hand and take it by the wrist. Gently, you remove it from under your shirt. The jolt that courses through Ichigo's body and into yours lasts but a moment before she becomes stiff.

Still holding her wrist, you turn to face her and are surprised by what you find. Her nightgown is nowhere to be found, and instead of her normal bra and panties, Ichigo is wearing a new pair as white as freshly fallen snow. Intricate designs have been cut throughout the material, adding to the allure. Overall, it shows far more of her cream-colored skin than the original pair would have.

In addition to the change in wardrobe, Ichigo is wearing a hint of makeup. Blush applied to her cheeks makes them rosy, and hints of black eyeshadow increase her seduction factor. A glossy layer of pink lipstick adds the finishing touches.

Seeing this new look for Ichigo clears your mind of whatever thoughts it had held previously. "Uhh…" "Did I do something wrong?" she asks, biting one of her nails. Which, for the first time, you realize has been painted red.

Still dumbstruck, you say the first coherent thought you're able to piece together. "You must have been freezing behind the curtain."

Ichigo, who had been in the midst of babbling to herself, looks at you in confusion. "Huh?"

"I said, you must have been freezing hiding behind the curtain," you repeat without thinking. Ichigo's response is neutral as she gives you a blank stare while processing the information. She then begins to giggle.

"What's so funny?" you ask. Ichigo covers her mouth with her hand. "I work _really_ hard to make myself look nice, and the first thing you say is that you're worried I was cold."

"Well, yeah," you reply without hesitating. "It's chilly tonight and I don't want you to catch…" Realization dons on you. "Oh… you weren't worried about being cold. You probably waited until the front door opened before hiding."

Ichigo gives an awkward smile and makes a small gesture. "Surprise."

"That still doesn't explain why you dressed like this," you continue. "...Couldn't it just be that I wanted to be attractive to you?" Ichigo asks. "But you're always attractive to me," you answer automatically. This earns a deep crimson blush from the girl sitting across from you as she looks at the bed sheets.

"Why do this though?" you wonder aloud. "Well," Ichigo says. "Maybe it's because I wanted something specific to happen. Something couples do…"

You cock your brow as if to say, "I have no clue what you're talking about." Ichigo huffs. "You are _so_ dense sometimes."

"I wanted us to… you know…" Ichigo's voice cracks and she covers her mouth in embarrassment. You find it extremely cute however and laugh. Your partner begins to pout, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from you. In turn, you wrap yours around her waist and pull her over to you. You hold her tightly, and she gently places a hand on your forearm.

The two of you sit there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. "You smell wonderful by the way," you whisper. "And that thing you were doing earlier felt amazing. How about I return the favor?"

Ichigo nods meekly over her shoulder. Starting just above her knee, you slowly trace your way up Ichigo's thigh to her waist. From there, you cup her hips with both hands and run them over your partner's curves. Gliding over the smooth skin of her stomach, your stop just below her chest.

Ichigo takes a sharp breath and looks up at you. She finds eyes that glow with hunger, and yet still await permission. She nods.

In the time the two of you had known one another, Ichigo had matured. Some aspects like her drive and leadership weren't visible to the naked eye. One thing that was, however, was the fullness of her chest. It wasn't large like Zero Two's or Kokoro's, but the firmness and softness of the mounds surely are second to none.

Ichigo lets out a slight moan in response to your kneading. She places her head against your chest and allows herself to be overtaken by the pleasure. You lower your head over her shoulder and initiate a kiss that Ichigo hungrily accepts.

Quickly you find yourself lost in the moment and your hands cease to move. Ichigo makes her displeasure known by putting hers on top of your own. She renews the cupping motion and adds to it with increased vigor.

It's only when the two of you break the kiss, both gasping for air, that you become aware that Ichigo's bra has long since fallen below her shoulders. Almost this entire time you've been fondling her bare breasts. It's a likely explanation of why she was so into it.

Ichigo spins to face you with a ravenous look. "Take it off," she orders and points to your shirt. You begin to fumble with the buttons, but it clearly isn't fast enough as Ichigo pulls the shirt from your shoulders. The lower two buttons are sent flying across the room, but you aren't given time to worry about that.

"Maybe we should slow down a bit," you say, grabbing Ichigo's hand before she can get at your chest. "We're sure this is something we should be doing?"

The look in Ichigo's eye fades. "I love you. You love me. When two people love one another, this is what happens. It's just like the books said."

This is the first you've heard of any such books, so naturally you have questions. "What books?"

"The… um… romance novels I found," Ichigo answers sheepishly. Despite your question being answered, her response only leaves you with more. "And when did you find those?"

"Does it really matter?" she shoots back. You shrug. "No, I just think it's cute that you have a hobby of reading sappy books."

You stand before Ichigo and bend at the waist. "M'lady, your humble knight in shining armor shall do whatever it takes to bring you happiness."

Ichigo covers her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter before launching herself at you. You manage to catch her, in a manner of speaking, though it's her who has really caught you with her legs wrapped around your waist. You find your arms around the small of her back for support while her hands cup the sides of your face, sharing a passionate kiss.

You spin for a moment to try and catch your balance before stumbling back in the direction of the mattress. You land on the sheets with Ichigo beneath you and a growing feeling of something from below. It would seem that Ichigo is also aware as you follow her gaze, however she doesn't seem the slightest bit surprised or frightened.

By now your pants have mostly come undone, so it's a simple fix to remove them completely. Likewise, Ichigo bucks her hips and slides her last remaining garment free.

The two of you are about to experience your first special moment together when a voice interrupts you.

"(Y/N), Ichigo, it seems that the two of you are about to consummate your relationship," a familiar AI narrates the scene before her, although her eyes are closed as she talks. "If you would like, I have a great deal of useful information on the topic. Methods of increasing fertility or stamina. Perhaps…" the voice trails off when she opens her eyes and sees the two very uninterested parties she had interrupted.

"Freya…!" Ichigo shrieks. "...Go away!" you finish.

Without a word, the AI blinks out of existence.

"That was a little mean!" Ichigo chastises you immediately. "Uh, we were kinda in the middle of something? Not something you invite guests for either," you remind her. Ichigo rolls her eyes dramatically and smiles. "Oh, that's right, we _were_ interrupted from a certain something."

Ichigo extends her arms to you and grins. "Now, come to me!"


	37. Chapter 36- Blossoming

Three weeks after the fall of the Third Garden, you find yourself once again sitting at your desk hidden in the cliff below Haven. You had been working diligently until moments ago when a knock came at the door. A perky girl with hair as blue as the sky and green eyes the color of the sea had shown herself in, seating herself in the chair across from you.

"What can I do for you?" you ask the girl. This is the first time you've met her so you have no idea what to expect from her.

"I was told that I needed to talk to you and get your permission before any work could be done on my FranXX's retrofit," she chirps. You lean forward and lace your fingers together on the desk.

"Before we get to that, how about some introductions? I'm (Y/N), the commander of our little band of misfits." The girl eagerly shakes your hand and says, "I'm Code 067." She notices your confusion and explains further. "I was rescued from the Garden several weeks ago. My partner and I haven't gotten around to choosing our own names yet."

With the introductions complete, you guide the topic back to business. "Well then, 67, what is it about your FranXX's retrofit that I need to be consulted for?"

The girl chuckles nervously. "Well, when I talked to the maintenance crew they said my idea was 'impressive, but presented interesting design considerations that would push the bounds of our current supply'."

 _Translation: the retrofit is complicated and labor/resource intensive._

Now understanding what you are likely to be in for and what you will likely need to do, you continue. "Why don't you tell me more about it?"

Code 067's eyes light up. "Okay, so 059 and I, he's my partner, saw what Lieutenant Commander Kana did when she was fighting against the FranXX defending the Garden. It was so cool how she took us on several at a time but still managed to never get overwhelmed. Now that I get to modify my FranXX, I wanted to make it so I could fight like she did."

Still just as animated, she continues. "My idea was to add extra armor to the FranXX and give it some deployable spikes. That way no one would try to get close and if they did, they'd hurt themselves more than us. For a weapon, I was thinking of an axe. But not just a little axe, we want a _greataxe_. And then we could install a little button on the axe that lets you split it into two smaller ones that could be used in each hand. You know, like a berserker!"

While you can't fault the girl for her imagination, in reality, the design is equal parts thematic and functional. However, there is no doubt why Maintenance had sent her to you. Mitsuru or Zorome must have grown tired of her asking and being politely told no. Fabricating and integrating the upgrades would be nearly impossible without making a new unit from the ground up.

"That really is something," you admit after taking a moment to ponder the situation. "I think you're right that it would be really effective. But we don't have the ability to make something like that right now."

Clearly embarrassed that she has wasted your time, Code 067 bows her head.

"What if we scaled it back, hmm? Start with the greataxe and the extra plating. Then, when we have the ability, we can upgrade it as you said."

067 freezes for a second before she looks back up at you. Little tears glisten in her eyes. "Do you mean it, Commander? Can we really make our Terraria?"

You nod. "We sure can. Just remember that it won't be finished in a day and you'll still have to wait your turn for the next round of upgrades."

Code 067 shoots to her feet and sprints around the desk. Before you know it, she's wrapped you in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Commander!"

Just as quickly as she'd come, she leaves. The girl makes her way across the office and from the door she shouts, "I won't forget this, Commander! I'll make you proud, you'll see!" She turns to go, but before the door closes you hear her say, "I have to tell 059, he'll be so excited!"

Shortly after the door opens again, this time revealing Ichigo. "Whoever that was, she seemed excited. Should I be worried?" Her tone is playful rather than accusatory as she takes a seat across from you.

"The only thing you need to be worried about is what'll happen if I get my hands on you again tonight," you shoot back with a wink. "Oh," Ichigo covers her mouth with her hand, pretending to be shocked. "I really do need to be careful then. We wouldn't want a repeat of several days ago… or before that."

The memory brings a smile to your face, but you push it aside. "Are you here for anything other than to pester me?"

Ichigo beams. "Remember how you said you'd support me in the things I wanted to do from now on?" You blink once. "...Yeah," you say with a growing feeling of dread.

Your partner's grin remains dazzling. "Well, now that the Stampede Division is in full swing, I thought that maybe we should give it a try. You know, to show everyone that it can work, and it isn't really that hard."

"We already did that," you point out, flicking your wrist as the pen in your hand completes a half circle. "It was back at the Garden when everyone gathered together and watched me parade you around the training ring."

Ichigo's grin fades. "Could you not say it like that? It makes me feel like some kind of show animal."

You rub your hand against the back of your head. "My bad. You still look like you have more to say about making a showing of the Stampede Mode, though."

"I think we should be one of the handlers," Ichigo states.

Your knee jerk reaction is to say absolutely not. You have enough work right now and taming a new Stampede pistil sounds like an alarming amount of dedication. However, you do want to support Ichigo's ideas, and to have the commander supporting the new division would be a good way to help with a smooth integration.

"That sounds like it could be challenging," you frown. "You and I both have very tight schedules with very little free time. But, if you really want to do this… I think we can make it work."

"That's great!" Ichigo shoots to her feet, wearing a huge smile. "I've already picked out the girls. Oh, you'll be so happy when you meet them! They are just _adorable_!"

"Hold on," you attempt to slow Ichigo down enough to get some clarification. "What do you mean, 'the girls'? We only need one to prove our point."

Ichigo takes you by the hand and begins to lead you from the office. "Come with me and you'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Your walk takes you down the hall and into the docking bay. It has changed a great deal in the time since you arrived at Haven. For one thing, the cavernous room is completely illuminated. The more important change however is that nearly every dock is filled.

The Proto-FranXX you'd originally found were now gone, either having been broken down to components if they were degraded, or if they were in better shape they had been used as templates to create more rebel FranXX. This leaves your force with a variety of models of differing age and mechanical ability, but it does give it a bit of ragtag charm.

Beyond the docking bay is the foundry. You can hear and smell the facility long before reaching it with the heavy smell of ozone and the loud sound of machines grinding, cutting, and fitting together parts for use in Haven's FranXX. Without hearing protection you can feel a headache setting in, but the trip is fast enough that won't be a problem for long.

After the foundry, you take a left and enter an actual cavern that had only been recently excavated. The smooth path still has pieces of stray rock jutting out from the walls, but it's wide enough to move several FranXX down without issue. A cliff overlooks a ravine below. A series of concrete rings have been set up to act as training grounds for the Stampede FranXX and their handlers. Further to the side, cattle chutes have been erected for the purpose of a new process designated "The Taming." The ritual itself is being somewhat idolized to encourage pistils to join the division, but given that this is the very first class, all the pomp and circumstance is deserved.

The Taming itself is a simple process. A FranXX is led into the chute, though "dragged" is a more accurate description, and locked into place. This serves two purposes. First, the pistil holds very little control over the FranXX when in Stampede, so by keeping them restrained it prevents unnecessary risk of injury. Second, by being restrained, it allows them to focus on gaining control of the unit and taming their bestial tendencies.

While this sounded nice in theory when it had been pitched to you by Ichigo, who is now responsible for the division as a whole, looking at the setup is somewhat unnerving. It's hard to say what is most unsettling between watching the cages shake back and forth, hearing the metal groan as if it were ready to give out, or the howls, screeches, and other cries of the Stampede units locked in their cages.

There are only three FranXX attempting the ritual at the moment, but several more empty chutes wait for their occupants.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asks.

"That this is terrifying," you answer. "What happens if one of them breaks free? They could destroy everything down here."

Ichigo crosses her arms and gazes out over her domain. "They can't break free. We tested those cages on me. If I couldn't get out of one while in complete control, there's no way they could."

 _I hope you're right about that._

Seeing that you aren't completely convinced, she continues. "We always have at least one team on standby to restrain them with their FranXX if we have to as a precaution. There's also the bulkhead at the entrance. Plus, the fuel tanks are never more than a quarter full. They'll run out before being able to cause too much damage."

Ichigo glances up at you out of the corner of her left eye. Her vision is partially obscured by a few locks that have escaped her dove hairpin. "This way," she nods down the path. "They should be waiting for us in the office."

The remainder of the trip passes without incident and you arrive at a simple metal building more reminiscent of a cargo container than an actual structure. Several windows with bars catch your eye before you walk inside. The building's interior is equally spartan except for the multitude of monitors covering the walls.

Ichigo leads you to the only other door and shows you in. There's a simple desk with a single folding chair across from it, and a window on the south wall looking out over the grounds. Ichigo takes a seat behind the desk and instinctively you follow suit.

"What do you think of my office?" she asks. You barely need to study it, thanks to how sparse the decoration is. "It's… quaint," you reply. Ichigo rolls her eyes. "We can't all inherit a huge, fully furnished office, you know. It may be small, but it's mine."

You nod, understanding the sentiment. In the meantime, Ichigo picks up the phone and dials a number. "Where are the girls?" she says into the receiver. You hear a muffled response but are unable to make out what is being said. Ichigo sighs. "Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

"They haven't finished training for the day yet," she informs you as she rises from her chair. "We'll meet them when they do. I'm sure they'll love to know that you were here to watch them."

 _Why exactly would they be so happy I'm here?_ you wonder to yourself, but push the thought aside regardless.

Exiting the building, Ichigo leads you further into the cavern toward the chutes. It's hard to tell details from outside the cages, but two of the stampeding FranXX are very clearly canine and the third is larger while being approximately bear-shaped.

Despite your being apprehensive about getting closer, Ichigo seems to have no qualms with the notion. She walks up to the staircase attached to the side of one and begins to climb. Only when she realizes that you are not following does she stop. She gives a wave before continuing.

Reluctantly, you follow. The stairs shake as the silver canine thrashes against its restraints and you grab the rail on instinct. This continues for thirty or so seconds before the FranXX calms down.

Ichigo waits for you at the top step. The silver dog eyes you both and barks. In the next chute over, a golden hound has fallen inactive. Further still is the bear, which is also motionless.

Pointing to the active unit, Ichigo says, "Argentum." Her hand drifts to the golden one. "Aurum." "You named them?" you ask. She shrugs. "What else was I supposed to do? Call them 'you' and 'other one'? The handlers have to be able to get their attention somehow."

"Alright, makes sense," you concede.

"Ichigo!" a high-pitched squeal off to the left draws your attention. You turn to see a girl no older than seven running toward you. Her long, curly hair is a brilliant gold in color, complementing her seemingly radiant personality. She wears a massive smile that you're sure must never leave her face.

"Hey, sweetie!" Ichigo squats to receive the hug. "I didn't get mad today!" the little girl says proudly. "I know," Ichigo gushes. "You did so good, I'm proud of you."

 _A little girl? What was she doing in the FranXX? And did Ichigo call her_ sweetie _?_

While you are still pondering, a tug on your pant leg causes you to look down. Another girl, who also is much younger than you expected, looks up at you. Instinctively you kneel to look at her. She has long hair similar in length to the first, although it's straight and a metallic shade of silver. Her bangs help to hide her eyes a little, as she looks a little embarrassed to be talking to you. "D-did I do better today?"

"Um… yeah," you say after hesitating. You run your hand through her silver hair and she freezes. Realizing the mistake, you quickly withdraw.

The tension in the little one's face relaxes. Her voice is so soft it's nearly a whisper. "T-thank you. I don't like it when people touch my head."

Interacting with children is something you have no experience with, so you stand there awkwardly beside the child. Neither of you says anything, but you continue to look at one another with the clear expectation of the other to do so. The silence remains until Ichigo and the blonde girl join you.

"Hi!" the excitable little one runs up and wraps your leg in a hug. "I'm Asuna! What's your name?" "(Y/N)," you reply after a moment's hesitation. The girl calling herself Asuna gasps. "Really? You're him?" She looks to Ichigo for confirmation. With a smile, Ichigo nods.

"Yay!" Asuna shouts. "Asada, Asada! It's him!" The other child, who you can only infer is Asada, still stands beside you. Looking at her, though, you can see tears forming in her eyes. Unexpectedly, Asada clutches to your other leg and begins sobbing into your pants.

Completely overwhelmed by having one girl sobbing and the other squealing, while both are holding on to you tightly, your mind remains frozen. As if by instinct, you place a hand on each of their backs. Asuna stops jumping and lays her head against you. Similarly, Asada's shaking legs grow steadier and her breathing becomes softer.

In front of you Ichigo has covered her mouth to hide either laughter or tears, but the happiness that glows in her eyes is indescribable. She walks over to you and joins the girls in their hug. Despite the situation still being relatively inexplicable and even more confusing to you that it had been before, a coal of warmth has been lit in your chest.

A minute later, Ichigo releases you and kneels. "Girls, I think you should let him go now. It's rude to hang on someone you've just met." Asuna and Asada let go and take a step back.

You crouch to the eye level of the three girls. "Asuna, Asada," Ichigo says, "this is (Y/N)." "Um… hello," you offer.

"It's n-nice to meet you," the silver-haired twin says. "I'm Asada." "And I'm Asuna," her sister loudly announces for the second time. "Is it true you're going to take care of us from now on?"

It is at this moment that you remember why Ichigo had brought you here. _Ichigo said "_ girls" _earlier. And Asuna just asked if I was going to take care of her. That means… these two are the ones Ichigo wants._

Before you can speak, Ichigo puts her arms around the girls and ushers them toward the stairs. "You two need to get cleaned up. You can ask him all the questions you want when you're done." They both quickly adopt pouting looks. "Awwh," Asada grumbles. She takes her sister's hand and quietly allows herself to be pulled along by her blonde double.

Both of you watch the pair as they go until not even the tops of their heads are visible. After the girls have disappeared down the stairs, Ichigo turns to face you. "Well, what do you think?"

"Should we be letting them walk down the stairs alone?" is your response. "The rails might not be tall enough for them. They could fall."

Ichigo smiles. "They're big girls, they can handle it. And you didn't answer my question."

"They're adorable," you say. "Asuna is so shy. I can't believe how cute she is."

Ichigo chuckles before correcting you. " _Asada_ is the shy one. You can tell them apart by their hair, among other things. Asuna's is gold and Asada has silver."

"That explains the FranXX," you murmur. "Argentum and Aurum are silver and gold in Latin." The two metal beasts in question are both distinctly canine, but are more doggish than Delphinium. They're lithe and athletic like greyhounds. Aside from their coloration they are perfect copies of one another, just like their pilots.

"You want to keep them, don't you?" you accuse Ichigo.

She taps her toe against the catwalk. "I was hoping that after meeting them, you would too. I kinda already promised them we'd be their handlers. They were so cute, and both of them are so sweet. I know that if you just give them a chance they'll–"

Ichigo trails off, seeing that you don't appear to be listening. "I wish you would've told me this was your plan from the beginning," you tell her. "We promised not to keep things from each other and be supportive. Honestly, I'm disappointed."

Ichigo drops her head.

"...Of course we can keep them."

You barely have time to brace yourself to avoid falling over the rail as Ichigo crashes into you. Her lips brush against yours in a passionate kiss. "Thank you, thank you so much," she whispers. "I've wanted them since the minute I laid eyes on them. Someone had to take care of them, so I thought 'why shouldn't it be us'?"

"Are you sure we're ready?" you ask.

"I don't know that we'll ever be 'ready'." Ichigo admits. "But think about it, we're some of the most important people in the rebellion. Clearly, we don't have time to have a child even if we both want one. Asuna and Asada are old enough to take care of themselves in most things. They just need love and attention, something we've got in spades."

"One happy family?" you joke. Ichigo gives you a peck on the cheek. "One happy family. Now come on, the girls will want to talk with you once they finish up. They already know everything about me."

"How long have you known them?" you ask as the two of you make your way back to the ground. "Oh, you know," Ichigo sheepishly begins, "I might have planned this since I found them at the Garden."

"That was three weeks ago!" you realize, your voice louder than intended. "You mean you've been telling them we could be a family for that long but didn't say anything to me?"

"That isn't the only thing," Ichigo purses her lips. "Since I'm coming clean, I asked Mitsuru to have a door put between our room and the one Hiro and Zero Two moved out of. The girls will be staying there, and I want them to be able to see us without disturbing everyone else."

You allow your shoulders to slouch as you give out a sigh, but you can't stop the smile from appearing on your face. "You know what?" At your voice, Ichigo glances up at you. "Hmm?" You wrap your arm around her waist, and she cuddles closer to you. Then you pinch her side. Ichigo jumps and you laugh. "It's a good thing I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Psi was angry, that much was evident as her FranXX nearly collapsed into its docking clamps. From their position some fifty yards down the catwalk, Sigma and Tau hear her frustrated screams as the cockpit door opens. After a look at his partner, Sigma begins walking toward his squad leader. It's very clear which personality is in control, and someone needed to speak with Psi before she caused any damage.

As the pair turn to the walkway leading into the cockpit, something comes flying out at them. Sigma and Tau duck as the body of a human male approximately seventeen years of age sails past and over the rail. It falls the three hundred or so feet to the ground below, making a horrifying squelch as it splatters the area in the unfortunate boy's entrails.

"You know, Tau, I do believe she's in a bad mood," Sigma says. Tau nods, her head bobbing quickly.

As if she'd been summoned, a girl with calm blue hair slithers out of the FranXX. "Sigma, Tau," Psi's tone of voice is still dangerous as she acknowledges them. Her eyes look past them to where the body had flown. Unexpectedly, Psi violently slams her heel against the catwalk. The reinforced shoe punches through the steel. This is repeated until four holes have been made.

"They keep sending me weaklings!" Psi shouts, gripping the sides of her head as she hunches over. "Never last long enough, make me do all the work…" As her hands cover her face, Psi begins to sob. "I just want my darling Omega back."

"You know, Psi, Tau and I are both terribly sorry for Omega's loss," Sigma states. Psi's gaze snaps to him. Before either of them can blink, Psi is in Sigma's face. "Are you mocking me?! Are you entertained by my heartbreak?!"

"Calm. Down." A softer voice orders. Psi then realizes that one of Tau's hands is on her arm and the other has a firm grip of the belt on her waist. Psi hangs her head.

Sigma takes the opportunity to clear the air. "You know, that isn't the case at all, Psi. You know, this is just how I speak." "I do know that," Psi says, her voice now cool and collected. "However, there are times where I am simply unable to control myself. Without him… without him it seems to be getting worse."

Seeing that Psi has gained control, Tau releases her. Almost immediately, Tau, who is shorter than Psi by several inches, begins to tap her toes against the ground in a rapid manner. "We. Still. Here."

"And I appreciate you both," Psi admits. "Without all of you I don't know that I could make it through this. These parasites the doctor has been sending don't help. They aren't capable of piloting more than twenty minutes before expiring. What am I to do in a sortie? Carry several of them into battle and replace them as they give out?"

"You know, perhaps it is best that we shower first," Sigma suggests. "You know, dinner should be prepared soon, and the food tastes better that way." Tau nods, as does Psi. The trio makes their way out of the docking bay and to the nearby dressing rooms.

Psi approaches her locker and gazes wistfully at the one beside it. It still has "Omega" written across the nameplate, just like all his things did. The doctor had said his things were hers now. Some kind of tactic to help her through his loss no doubt, but it had failed miserably. Psi refuses to touch anything of his. By not disturbing it, she can maintain the illusion that he is merely absent and not truly gone.

The sound of the showers draws Psi back to reality and she strips down. First her crimson parasite suit, then her undergarments. She leaves them where they fell, as a robot will be along to collect them soon enough.

On Psi's walk to the shower she encounters Sigma. The pair nod at one another before taking adjacent stalls. Neither is concerned about being seen in the nude by the other, nor is Tau when she joins them moments later. The second class of Nines had been raised even more stringently than the first. All their feelings of sexuality had been removed. Even Psi in her distinct nature felt no sexual attraction to her former partner, only an intense emotional one.

The warm water had felt good against her skin, but after precisely three minutes Psi exits the shower and begins to towel off. To spend any longer than necessary would be a waste. When she returns to her locker, the dirty clothes on the floor are gone and a clean dress uniform has been hung within.

After dressing, Psi proceeds to the mess hall. Her squadmates have been seated around the long table and are awaiting her arrival to start the meal. The girl sits at the nearest vacant chair, one at the head of the table. The empty one at the far end only serves as a painful reminder of her situation.

Despite her inner turmoil, Psi recites the prayer. "May Papa never thirst. May his table be forever full, and may he continue to bless us with his guidance. Amen."

With grace given the Nines eat. Idle conversation is kept to a minimum that leaves the room quiet, save for the clinking of silverware and Tau's tapping. It has been like this each night since the Nines had awoken nearly a month ago. Days were spent retraining themselves for combat operations and night were spent in leisure, for the most part. The only exception being Psi, as she preferred to turn in early. Being alone was challenging for her, so sleeping was the best way to ensure that she maintained control.

After the meal, her squadmates excuse themselves one by one or in pairs. Sigma and Tau are the last, clearly not wanting to leave her alone if their gazes are anything to go by.

"You know, Psi, I was thinking of playing chess," Sigma offers. "You know, Tau gets bored with it rather quickly. You know, perhaps you and I could play instead?"

"A game sounds good," Psi answers. "It'll keep our minds sharp."

Sigma smiles. "You know, I was hoping you'd say that. You know, but I think it would be best if we took it elsewhere."

"Parlor," Tau says excitedly. The girl jumps from her chair and practically sprints out of the room. Psi and Sigma follow her down the halls until they reach the finely furnished room. It's an ornate sitting room, reminiscent of days long past. Red wallpaper, mahogany furniture, and a large fireplace decorate the space.

When Sigma and Psi enter the room, Tau has already retrieved the chess set and anxiously hands it to Sigma. He nods to a nearby table and chairs. Sitting opposite Psi, Sigma opens the box to reveal intricately carved ivory pieces in black and white. It takes less than sixty seconds for the board to be set up, and as white Psi takes the first move, already planning out her victory.

Thirty minutes later, Psi moves one of her pawns into Sigma's home row. She picks up the piece and turns to Tau, who has arranged the taken black and white pieces into a battle of some sort, playing her own game with them. "Tau, might I have my queen?"

Completely absorbed in her game, Tau knocks over a black rook with the white queen. She then proceeds to surround it with both black knights and several pawns. Tau spins the queen on her base as if the piece were frightened before looking up at the room's other occupants.

"My queen?" Psi repeats. Tau frowns and sheepishly hands over the piece. "I'll give you his in a moment," she promises. Tau nods feverishly.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sigma says, moving his bishop to cut off the white king's retreat.

"Not good enough," Psi chastises him, moving her new queen to an adjacent square, in the process taking the last black rook and leaving the king vulnerable. "Check."

"You know, now, how did you...?" Sigma scratches his chin. The boy sighs and flicks his king. The piece topples over, signaling his defeat. "You know, Psi, I believe that brings our count to 43-7. You know, Omega used to let me win some to be polite."

Psi stands with a sad look in her eye. "He was kind like that." Realizing his mistake, Sigma tries to correct himself. "You know, Psi I didn't mean it like tha–"

"Thank you for the game," Psi says. "I'm feeling tired now so I'll turn in. Goodnight, Sigma, Tau."

Tau's hand swishes back and forth as she waves. Once Psi is gone she eyes Sigma. He put his hands up in defeat. "You know, I know, I know, I made a mistake. You know, she wasn't always like this. You know, we didn't have to be careful of what we said. You know, when Omega was here, Psi always seemed much happier and more stable. You know, I hope for her, and all of us, that if he's still out there, he'll come back to us again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a bright and sunny day in Haven. As a whole, the leaders of the rebellion believed it was a great idea to spend some time relaxing out under the warm sunshine. And so, the whole of the town was to be off duty for the day, left to their own devices to enjoy the downtime however they wish.

The residents of the manor on the hill find themselves out by the rear of their home, clustering near the wide verandah and hanging about the forest not far beyond. Save for Mitsuru, the whole squad is outside together.

Miku and Zorome are playing about with a ball in a nearby clearing, either rolling it between themselves while they sit, or chasing the other when one eventually says something the other doesn't like.

In proper Zero Two fashion, the pink-haired girl runs about wildly in a mad game of tag with her darling, a game in which Hiro always _just_ manages to catch up with his partner.

The two newest additions, Asuna and Asada, are messing about with sticks in the dirt. They stay to themselves, not yet completely comfortable with the others outside, save for two.

Sitting quietly in the grass, in full view of the sunlight and the girls, is Ichigo and (Y/N). The two of them chat quietly by themselves, occasionally laughing not only to one another, but also at the antics of Zero Two, Zorome, and Miku. Additionally, they also join in playing with the girls whenever the two come over to initiate something with their new parental figures.

Perching on the verandah proper is Ikuno and Naomi, who take turns reading out loud from a book and watching the others go about their quiet time.

"It's crazy how different this family is, isn't it?" Naomi muses aloud. "Everyone's in their own little world out here, but we're all still together. It's… companionable, somehow."

Ikuno nods her head in agreement. "Of course it is. We've been together for a long while now, through APE and the start of a war. It's natural that we'd all become close after that." At that, Naomi's expression turns a little regretful, and Ikuno quickly tries to console her. "You were with us from the beginning, and you were with us for our largest battle so far, Naomi. Don't feel left out." Ikuno gives her a reassuring smile.

"Of course not," Naomi says in response. "I feel a part of this as much as anyone else. I really do."

Once again, Naomi turns to look over everyone. She notes the pairs, especially the ones openly in relationships. Watching them all with the one they love is a difficult emotion for her to swallow, with both the warmth in her heart and the pain in her chest coming simultaneously.

"Hey, Ikuno?" Naomi asks, a question on her mind. "Hmm?" says Ikuno, continuing to look at the other girl with a look on her face that says "continue." The girl does as such, asking, "How have things been with you and Mitsuru lately? With your relationship?"

At hearing the word "relationship," Ikuno's eyes quickly glance in Ichigo's direction, before returning immediately to Naomi. As Naomi watches this, her eyes narrow slightly and an imperceptible look of pain etches itself on her face for only a moment before vanishing.

Ikuno gives a sigh before speaking. "Mitsuru is as distant as ever. He acts as my partner only when he needs to and goes off on his own whenever that isn't the case. I've long since stopped caring about that. If he's going to be standoffish, I won't stop him."

Naomi takes a few seconds to digest that before a thought pops into her head. "I can't imagine any of them acting like the way the two of you do," she says, pointing towards the couples' general direction. "They're all so close, and always inseparable. Whenever I think about that," she says, staring ruefully, "I end up thinking about how nice it'd be to have someone like they do."

"I get that," Ikuno agrees solemnly. "More than you know."

Naomi hesitates for a few moments, before seemingly making up her mind. "Ikuno, you… like Ichigo, right? Not just as a friend?"

Ikuno is left speechless as the world around her grinds to a halt. As her most closely guarded secret is put forth into the open.

"How…?" is all she can say, at a loss for words.

"I've been with you a lot these past weeks, Ikuno," Naomi begins. "You're always looking at her, sneaking glances or staring. I didn't notice at first, but it's hard to ignore. And you always look so sad when you do it."

 _Do I admit it?_ Ikuno thinks to herself, before realizing that'd be futile. Her features soften and she says in a matter-of-fact tone, "Of course I'm upset about it, Naomi. Ichigo means the world to me. (Y/N) is wonderful, and I don't resent him for anything at all, but I wanted her partner to be _me_. I wanted to be together with her, not watch her fall so completely for someone who isn't me." Naomi's face reflects her empathy.

"I know I can't be with her, because she chose someone else," Ikuno continues. "I see the two of them holding hands all the time, and they love just _being_ around the other. I have wanted that with her ever since I met her, and I now I can't."

"What are these feelings?" Ikuno says in a heartbreaking tone. "Why am I not allowed to love who I want? But pistils can't pilot FranXX together, and I can never be with Ichigo. Yet, I still think of her. I watch her and I think of what it'd be like if she was mine."

"Is it wrong to love someone who's not your partner? Am I just broken and defective, weird and–"

"But I love you," comes a quiet voice that cuts through her train of thought.

Once again, Ikuno's time slows to a crawl as she rejects the words she just heard.

"…What did you say?" she asks in disbelief.

"I love you, Ikuno," Naomi says, blushing fiercely. "If it's wrong to love someone who's not your partner, then I'm defective too." She fidgets with her hands for a few moments before she continues. "I've been watching after you for a long time now. As I watched, I saw your gaze was always pointed at someone else. I was surprised you were also into girls, but… saddened that the girl you liked wasn't me."

As she speaks, a few tears drip from her eyes. "I know your pain better than anyone else here, Ikuno. What you feel about Ichigo is exactly what I feel about you. I'm going after someone whose heart is captivated by someone else, and that hurts so much."

Ikuno feels the heat rise to her cheeks, and she can barely get out a reply. "B-but, why me?" After all, she was antisocial and reclusive, on top of simply being difficult. _Why?_

"Because you're you, Ikuno," the brown-haired girl says with a smile. "You're knowledgeable, attentive, smart, and so, so pretty. You're gentle but you speak your mind, and you're wonderful to be around. Why wouldn't I like you?"

She can only look on in confusion and disbelief as the torrent of praise comes from the mouth of her friend.

"I'm sorry for burdening you like this, Ikuno," Naomi says eventually, with a few pangs of guilt in her voice. "I needed to tell you, and I couldn't keep things in any longer. I'll… give you some alone time to think." The girl quietly gets up and walks inside, lingering on the still form of Ikuno for a few moments before shutting the door.

It is with a confused, pounding heart that Ikuno finally returns her gaze to her friends on the lawn.


	38. Chapter 37- Kindred

**Hey everyone! Just dropping by to give you a little something since it's now ready to share. Drum roll, please! I present to you, Freya, everyone's favorite everpresent AI. The link below will take you to Spaze's official character model. Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com!**

 **Link:** **imgur[]/a/vOaDNcV**

It's unlike Ikuno to sulk in her room. That's something Mitsuru would do, and one of the things she disliked was being compared to him.

However, this situation was far from normal, and she didn't know what to do about it.

After Naomi professed her love, Ikuno continued to sit on the verandah for a good while before she felt she could move. The whirlwind of thoughts and emotions suddenly coursing through her had made it so that she couldn't focus. Somehow she made it back to her room, but her head hadn't become any more clear.

The issue was twofold. Ikuno had never considered having romantic feelings with anyone other than Ichigo until now, and she didn't believe she'd be a very good partner in the first place. The two of these things together, when coupled with the shock factor of the sudden confession, resulted in Ikuno having too many things on her mind.

Ikuno curls up around a pillow on her bed, discarding her glasses and jamming her face into the soft material. She flops over sideways after a few seconds.

… _How am I even supposed to respond to this?_ Ikuno thinks to herself. It's obvious to her that Naomi expects _some_ kind of answer, but that's a lot harder said than done. It's also something she's currently incapable of giving.

 _I've never thought of Naomi as anything more than a friend because I was always so focused on Ichigo,_ Ikuno muses. _If I hadn't been, would I have had an answer for her?_

Ikuno shakes her head, hoping it'll help. It doesn't. Instead, it pulls Naomi's reddened face to the forefront of her mind, along with the words, "I love you." She can feel her face get hotter as she recalls the event.

 _She was really sincere,_ Ikuno says to herself after the moment fades. _She can't be mistaken. Those are her true feelings, even if I don't know what to do with them. I mean, we get along well, and it's nice being with her. I could tell her yes because of that._

 _But… accepting Naomi's feelings means giving up on mine for Ichigo._ They're emotions Ikuno has held on to for years, and they have not wavered. She didn't stop when Goro was partnered with Ichigo, or when she was matched with Mitsuru. She didn't stop when she was told that pistil to pistil connections wouldn't work. And she still didn't stop when Ichigo found her new partner to be her perfect match, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Ikuno thinks back to a few hours before, watching (Y/N) and Ichigo play with the girls. A few tears appear in the corners of her eyes. _They don't mean to, but it's like they're rubbing it in my face. They don't have a care in the world when they're with one another. And the two of them now have the little girls. They're practically a family._

Finally, Ikuno is able to accept the thing she desperately wished to avoid for so long. _There's no way anything will come of these feelings for Ichigo now._ _The two of them really_ are _perfect for one another. I can't ever fit into that romantic picture._

Then, an image of Naomi flashes across her vision. Ikuno remembers the countless days spent with the other girl in the Garden, and the many moments they've shared. And then, the dazzling image of Naomi highlighted by the sun lingers in her mind, tightening her chest and sending a shot of warmth through her body.

 _I'll never be able to forget Ichigo,_ Ikuno thinks, _but that doesn't have to stop me from thinking about others. I don't have to forget her, just accept the way things are._

For once, Ikuno's clouded mind becomes clear. She tosses her pillow away onto the other side of the bed and stands, before walking out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naomi sits on a desk chair in her own room, a hole larger than her fist gnawing itself through her stomach thanks to worry. It's painful.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Naomi berates herself. In the heat of the moment, after seeing all the sadness and pain Ikuno had had to go through, she had been unable to stop herself from blurting out the one thing she didn't want her friend to hear.

 _I've totally rushed things,_ Naomi concludes, after quite a long internal debate with herself. _In thirty seconds, I've gone and ruined our entire friendship. She's going to be weirded out and won't want to be around me. She has to think I've just been lusting after her this entire time!_

Naomi lets out a loud sigh, which ends up being more of a groan, and puts her face in the palm of her hand.

A sharp knock clacks off the door, and Naomi jumps up out of surprise. She hears a muffled "Naomi?" through the wall, but the voice is unmistakable. Her stomach flips upside down. "Come in," she says, swallowing the bitter taste rising in her mouth.

The knob turns and Ikuno steps through the frame. She gives a half smile and a small wave before saying, "Hi, Naomi." She gestures to the bed, a few feet away from Naomi's chair. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"S-Sure," Naomi says, before clearing her throat. _God, now I'm stuttering. Could this get any worse?_

Ikuno moves to the bed and sits down on the closest side to the other girl. Naomi watches her do so, and they lock eyes once Ikuno gets comfortable. She can feel the heat rise to her cheeks at the contact and tries to stop it from happening.

"I… I first want to thank you, Naomi," Ikuno begins, looking a bit sheepish. "You gave me a lot to think about, and I realized some things that I should've a while ago. I wasn't expecting you to do what you did, but I'm glad you did so. I needed the shock."

Unable to respond with her voice, Naomi simply nods and tries to give a smile. It's hard to do, given the pressure.

Ikuno continues. "Since we were children, I've liked Ichigo. I don't know when my feelings first turned into love, but that's what they became, and that's what they've been for the past few years. But… it's also been me watching her slowly drift away from me."

"I've never been able to let these feelings of mine go. It's always ended up with me convincing myself I still have a chance with her, or that things will just work out for me somehow." But then, Ikuno shakes her head. "Once she and (Y/N) became the handlers for those two girls, though, my fate was sealed for good, and I realized that. I'll never be able to have a healthy romantic relationship with Ichigo, and I could never break her new family up to satisfy my selfish desires."

Ikuno takes a few long breaths to calm herself, and Naomi wants nothing more than to rush over and squeeze her in a big hug. However, she stays still and gives Ikuno space.

"I never expected to have a friend quite like you, Naomi," the purple-haired girl says. This time, she gives a true, broad smile, one that makes Naomi's heart pump loudly in her chest. "You think your feelings are a burden to me? Well, I won't let them be. I can't tell you what exactly it is that I feel, but I know I want to be with you, Naomi."

Ikuno blushes, something Naomi has never seen before.

"Do you… do you understand, Naomi? The things you've been feeling for me these past few weeks, I _know_ I'm feeling them for you. I just, I didn't realize it."

Now, it's Naomi's turn to be speechless. Her mental jaw drops as her mind fails to comprehend just how much Ikuno's words have betrayed her expectations. And then everything just clicks into place.

Naomi jumps up from her spot, begins crying, and rushes the steps over to Ikuno in the same moment. She wraps her arm around the other girl faster than Ikuno knows what's happening, squeezing her as tightly as she can manage.

Ikuno lets out a cry of surprise as she does this, and Naomi snaps out of the hug. "Oh my god, Ikuno, I'm so sorry! It was just a reflex or an impulse, I didn't mean–"

Naomi shuts up after a few seconds when she feels Ikuno's arms gently wrap around her. Instinctively Naomi returns the contact, pressing herself as close to Ikuno as she can. As she does, she feels a warm breath on her shoulder as Ikuno's head finds its way to the crook of her neck.

"Please don't be sorry," Ikuno whispers. "It's not that I don't want it, I'm just unfamiliar." She tightens her grip in reassurance.

As the two of them stand in the room, quietly embracing, they become acutely aware of the tears not just on their faces, but on their shoulders as well. And neither of them are from sadness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was going to be interesting, of that much you can be sure.

Ichigo had informed you last night that today was Asuna and Asada's final day of Taming and that she wanted you to be there when they finished. This morning she added that she wanted to start on their training as well. Now you find yourself walking toward Delphinium, with Ichigo in tow, to move her down to the Stampede Division's training area.

"You're sure they'll be ready for this?" you ask. "I'm positive," Ichigo answers. "The girls have been working hard for over a week to complete this trial and they deserve it. I think I may even make dinner tonight as a treat."

The two of you turn off the catwalk and proceed into Delphinium. Continuing your line of questioning, you ask, "How long had they been doing it before you told me about them?" Ichigo does a quick calculation in her head. "They've only been in training for a little over nine days," she admits. "And I introduced you three days ago, so that makes it six."

Ichigo takes her place on her platform and you in the chair behind her. It's been about two weeks since you last piloted together, but the connection comes to you without fail on the first attempt. The feeling of your consciousness melding with Ichigo's, her calm and determination, it washes over your mind like the tide.

"You know, this feels really similar to something else," Ichigo points out. "The two of us coming together as one, almost like when we–" "Uhm, Ichigo," you interrupt her. "Delphinium is online, you're talking to everyone right now." As she realizes her words were broadcast via Delphinium's external speakers, the FranXX blushes heavily.

"Maybe we keep our conversations private, hmm?" you say. The flustered mech nods and switches to a private channel. "God, that's so embarrassing. I almost admitted we had sex to everyone." "Ichigo, I'm flattered, I really am," the voice on the other end of the line replies. "But I don't think Miku would be very happy with me if I took you up on your offer."

"Z-Zorome?!" she shouts, nearly deafening the young man. "What are you doing on my private comm?" "You called me!" he retorts. "Whatever, just forget everything you heard," Delphinium huffs.

"Want to talk to me now?" you ask over the line Delphinium had intended to activate. "No!" Delphinium shuts down the line, thinking that she's once again picked the incorrect recipient of her message.

"Love, calm down, it's me." Your continued efforts bear fruit as Ichigo gets a grip on the situation. "I'm such an idiot," she whines. " _Now_ I've just told Zorome we had sex." "It could be worse," you reply, trying to hide that it was something he already knew. "You could have told everyone like you almost did."

In order to get her mind off recent events and back on track, you change the subject. "We should get going. Asuna and Asada are waiting for us, right?" Hearing about her adoptees, Ichigo immediately changes tune. "I left after seeing the girls into their FranXX for the final session. They should be close to finished when we arrive."

"I'm still amazed by them," you say as Delphinium walks through the halls of Haven's underground base. "Asuna and Asada are so small, but they can handle a FranXX in Stampede like it's nothing. Haven't you failed girls twice their age?"

Delphinium nods. "We have. Something about them being twins is the key. When they wanted to join, I _was_ going to tell them no. But then, I thought it would be easier to let them try and see why it wasn't a good idea until they were older. However, their compatibility scores were so high it just didn't make sense to stop them. I made sure they knew what fighting would mean and they said they wanted to help people like we did."

"Exactly how high were their scores?" you inquire. "High enough they could pilot a FranXX," Delphinium replies. "But I'm not comfortable allowing them to do that. Having a little girl pilot with a boy twice her age just feels wrong."

 _That does sound a little weird. Better be safe than sorry._

"I think that was the right call," you reassure Ichigo, though her tone implied it was unnecessary. "If they want to when they're older, we can always find partners for them," Delphinium shrugs in response. "Why do I get the feeling no boy is going to be good enough for that?" you whisper. "Hmm? Did you say something?" your partner asks. "Nope," you reply with a smile. "Nothing at all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the somewhat entertaining start to your day, Delphinium finally walks under the bulkhead and into the cavern housing the Stampede Division. As you survey the area from the cliffside, the internal monitors increase their zoom automatically to the focus of your vision. Two FranXX, one silver and the other gold, are restrained within the cattle cages. However, neither seems to really need them. Both dogs wait calmly, glancing around the room, waiting to spot their masters' arrival.

A bark pierces the silence as Aurum, Asuna's FranXX, notices Delphinium. Argentum likewise snaps to the blue FranXX, but unlike her sister she remains silent. Delphinium smiles and makes her way down to the girls.

"Hey girls," she says is a motherly tone upon reaching them. Delphinium reaches out to pet the canine FranXX, resting a hand on Argentum's head while scratching Aurum's chin. "Did you miss me, because I missed you. And look at you, you're both so well behaved. You both are making me so proud."

"Aren't you going to say something?" Delphinium whispers over a private line. "R-Right," you stammer. You'd actually been marveling not only at how well Asuna and Asada were handling their FranXX, but also at the way your partner was interacting with them. As such, you'd been too preoccupied to speak.

"Aurum, Argentum, you both look sharp today. Let's have a good workout," you tell the dogs. Delphinium's frowns. Clearly, you hadn't given the greeting she'd hoped for. Aurum doesn't seem to care though, as she happily yips in response to hearing your voice. Argentum makes her feelings known by licking the hand petting her.

"How about we get you out, hmm?" Delphinium hums. Speaking to one of the operators back in the command crate holding her office, she says, "Release Aurum. We'll lead her to ring one then come back for Argentum." The radio crackles to life as the response, "Understood, ma'am," is given.

With a mechanical hiss and the groaning of metal, the locks holding Aurum in place are undone one by one. It takes the better part of thirty seconds for the process to complete and the golden FranXX leaps out to enjoy her new freedom.

Without thinking you say, "Aurum", and point to the ground beside Delphinium. Having only made it several paces from you, the FranXX quickly returns to your side and looks up at you expectantly. "Good," you say with a smile, and reward her behavior with a pat on the head.

Behind you, Argentum lets out a soft whine. "We'll be right back sweetie," Delphinium reassures her. Inside the cockpit, one of the training rings is highlighted and she tells you, "That's our ring."

Without needing too much guidance, Aurum follows Delphinium across the massive cavern to the ring. By the end of the short trip she's nearly a stride ahead of you, and her tail swishes back and forth in excitement. The ground rumbles as a section of the ring's outer wall recedes to allow your entry.

Aurum needs no direction and quickly bounds into the arena. She starts to roll about in the dirt and dust, happy as a lark, and you hear Ichigo moan in response. "Noo, but you were all clean!" With a smile, you direct her back to the Taming area where Argentum is waiting.

The silver canine has hung her head and whines gently for all to hear. Delphinium kneels and you speak. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you think we weren't coming back for you?" Argentum looks up and licks the faceplate, causing Delphinium to shiver as Ichigo unconsciously reacts.

"Hey now, that's enough," you tell her. "We'll let you out now." Using the same comm Ichigo had, you ask for Argentum to be released. A moment later the hissing returns and the FranXX is allowed to move of its own volition. Unlike her sister, she simply takes a step out of her cage and quietly waits by Delphinium's left side, the opposite of Aurum's choice.

Argentum is once again unlike her twin on the walk to the training ring. Instead of racing ahead she lags slightly behind, watching every nook and cranny of the cavern as if something could be hiding in the darkness. You can't help but marvel that while Asuna and Asada are twins, they couldn't be more different.

After Argentum has entered and the ring is sealed, you take stock of the area. It's mostly spartan other than a few training implements near the door. While you were gone, Aurum has succeeded in her quest to become dirty, as brown and black smudges of dirt and grime stand out against her golden coat. She happily pants in the center of the ring and barks three times.

"What am I going to do with you?" Delphinium whispers. "I'd start with a bath," you reply nonchalantly. Your partner rolls her eyes and walks to the center of the ring. Argentum follows silently in her shadow.

The plan you and Ichigo had settled on for training Aurum and Argentum was relatively simple. The first stage would involve spending time playing with the FranXX but maintaining a clear sense of control, using the time to lay the groundwork for stages two and three.

Stage two consists of obedience training and would take several days at the least. Aurum and Argentum would be expected to act as well or better than Delphinium had after you'd gained control of her at the Third Garden. Spending time with Asuna and Asada outside of training could lead gains as well, because in the end this was a matter of trust. Whether they were in the FranXX or out, they could all easily become more familiar.

The final stage would be combat training. The Stampede Division was formed for this purpose and thus this portion of the training would be the most rigorous. If a pistil could pass the trials leading here but failed to become combat ready, then all the effort will have been for naught.

 _Let's start with something basic._

"Aurum," you point to the ground in front of you. "Come." The golden hound cocks her head and stares at Delphinium, but doesn't move an inch. Inside the cockpit you frown. "I said come."

Aurum pants and scratches her ear using her hind leg. "Aur–" you say, before you get cut off by Delphinium. "Aurum, do you want to play, sweetie?" The mech crouches and pats her legs.

Like a bullet from a gun, Aurum takes off toward you at full sprint. There is no time to react as she covers the distance in a stride before leaping toward her masters. She hits Delphinium at full force and the pair tumble over backward.

Now in the mood to have fun, Aurum stands over the blue FranXX and playfully nips at her faceplate. Giggling, Delphinium grabs her forelegs and rolls to the left, pinning the canine against the ground. Still all smiles and tail wags, Aurum yips and tries to free herself. She is unsuccessful however and begins to whine.

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser," Delphinium chuckle.

 _WHAM!_

Something hits Delphinium in her midsection from the side and she doubles over. Now standing protectively over her sister is Argentum. The silver hound gets low to the ground and sticks her hind in the air as if she's ready to further push the offensive.

"Feeling left out, are you?" you ask the girl. Argentum barks and her tail gives a single shake. _That's more emotion than we've gotten out of her this entire time._

"Alright," you say as Delphinium reaches for one of the toys in the arena, a length of rope balled on each end. She takes an end and loops it over her forearm once before tossing the other toward the waiting dogs. Both stare at it without knowing what to think.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Delphinium sends a shock looping through the line. "Well, aren't you going to try and take it from us?"

The playful Aurum is the first to take up the challenge, grabbing the rope between her teeth and giving it a yank. Delphinium is prepared for this and holds her own. Aurum in turn pulls harder, clearly having fun with this new toy.

Not to be left out a second time, Argentum chomps down on the line just above her sister and begins to pull as well. Under the combined strength of both animals, Delphinium quickly begins to lose ground. She slides forward a bit before digging in her heels to stop the loss. Stepping up their game the girls whip their heads as one.

The resulting force drags Delphinium from her feet, and she lands in a heap. Before she can rise, both canines pounce on her and begin an assault of tongues. Delphinium laughs as their show of affection tickles her arms and face.

Several minutes later the tide abates, allowing Delphinium to sit up. Aurum rests her head on the FranXX's right thigh while Argentum pokes at her left hand with her snout. A quick pat on the head for Aurum and a scratch on Argentum's chin later, Delphinium stands.

With a smile Delphinium turns to the waiting girls. "Round two?" you ask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the day's training was done, you broke from Ichigo and the twins to clean yourselves up. You easily finish first, having used the shower in the base rather than the extravagant one in your suite. Ichigo had instead taken the girls there so the three of them could wash up at the same time using the larger space.

When you walk through the door to your suite, no one is immediately visible but the laughter coming from the bathroom tells you where you might find them. Asuna and Asada share a thick bubble bath, with the former splashing around and attempting to get her sister to play along. Ichigo has only recently finished her shower, as a towel is wrapped around her upper body as she dries her hair.

None of the room's occupants notice as you slink in. Ichigo is watching the girls from the corner of her eye in the mirror, but freezes when something brushes against the back of her thigh. "You are showing quite a lot of leg," a familiar voice whispers. "Most girls would kill for a figure like yours." Biting her lip, she whispers, "I'm glad you like it, but can we not in front of the girls?"

"Fair enough," you reply. Ichigo gives an "eep!" as you pinch her back, but before she can scold you, you've already walked away.

"Hey, you two," you greet Asuna and Asada. "Hi!" Asuna beams. Water sloshes within the tub as she raises an arm to wave at the man a few feet away. In her shy way, Asada doesn't speak to acknowledge your presence but she gives you a short-lived smile.

"How do you like the bubbles?" you ask, admiring the mass of soap that had been poured into the water. "I love them!" Asuna shouts. "I can make all kinds of things, watch!" The golden blonde gathers the nearby bubbles and uses her fingers to mold it into the outline of a bunny.

"That's very good," you compliment her. "Did Ichigo teach you how to do that?" "No," Asuna sounds puzzled. "Does she like to make things with bubbles too?" You chuckle. "She _loves_ to make things with bubbles. She used to take bubble baths all the time."

"Hey, Ichigo!" the excitable girl attempts to garner her attention. "Why don't you take bubble baths anymore?" "Well sweetie, I wanted to save the bubbles for you girls," she replies matter-of-factly.

The elder twin frowns. She seems deep in thought for close to thirty seconds before triumphantly exclaiming, "I know! Then you could get in with us next time! It's big enough we could all fit!"

"I don't think that's necessary. You girls can have fun without me," you say trying to back out, but Asada says otherwise. She reaches out with her wet hand and rests it on your chest, as you've been kneeling by the tub this entire time. "Do you not want to be with us? Did we do something wrong?"

The question first is enough to break your heart. The second shatters the pieces.

"What are you saying? I absolutely want to be with you both. All the time, in fact," you say to calm the little girl's fear. "Boys and girls don't usually take baths together, that's all. But if you really want me to, I will."

Asada smiles and scoots over to the edge of the tub. Despite being soaked from head to toe in water and foam, she hugs you. She's surprisingly warm, but the electrifying feeling caused by this embrace is altogether different than what you feel with Ichigo.

"Yeah!" Asuna throws herself at you as well, completely ruining the fresh shirt you're wearing. "It's more fun if we all do things together!" "I agree," a voice says from behind as a third pair of arms wraps around you from behind.

Sitting in the bathroom being held by the women special in your life causes the coal that had been lit in your chest after meeting Asuna and Asada to burn brighter.

 _They both trust me so much, even though we've only just met. They're adorable, well behaved, and ours. Ichigo finding them must have been a blessing from the start, I was just too dense to realize. And look at her, Ichigo's turning into the perfect mother. She's already putting them first._

The embrace lasts for close to a minute before Asuna grows bored and dives under the water. Asada likewise returns to the bath and plays with the bubbles. Ichigo stands and makes her way to the door but motions for you to follow.

"What is it?" you ask as she begins changing in the bedroom. While the silk screen is still present, it's become largely for ornamental effect as Ichigo drops the towel in front of you and begins to dress. "I'm going to make dinner like I said this morning, could you watch the girls until it's ready?"

"I can try," you answer. "They listen to you much better than they listen to me." Ichigo shrugs. "The only way to make that better is to practice." She kisses you on the cheek and says, "I'll send you a message when it's ready. Just make sure they actually get clean before getting out of the tub. Then dry and brush their hair and put them in the clothes I laid out in their room. Even you should be capable of doing that."

You roll your eyes as she departs, whispering, "Yes, dear. Of course, dear."

The door clicks shut and you resolve yourself for the coming struggle. Rather than fetching a new shirt for them to soak, you leave your current one on and move to check the girls' room for the outfits Ichigo mentioned. They're a pair of slightly frilly cream-colored dresses, one with pink accents and the other blue.

Across from the beds a little stool sits in front of an oval mirror. You know from watching that Ichigo would have the girls take turns sitting there while she did their hair. That's something you are undoubtedly lacking in, so for tonight Asuna and Asada would have to settle for either a ponytail or just a brushing.

You return to the bedroom and are greeted by Asuna's laughter through the bathroom door. It's pure and sweet, like she doesn't have a worry in the world. With a roll of your eyes you step in.

"Girls," two sets of eyes turn to focus on you, "it's time for you two to wash up now." "Aww," Asuna whines. "(Y/N), I was having fun." "And if you keep this up you won't be having dinner," you shoot back. "Now follow your sister's example and get clean."

The blonde glares at you as if to test your resolve. In turn, you raise a brow and snap twice. The battle lost, Asuna groans and slides beneath the surface to wet her hair.

Several minutes later, Asada asks for a towel. You provide one and help her to dry off. "Can I wear it like Ichigo does?" Her large silver eyes peer into your soul and you can't help but buckle. "Alright," you say, wrapping the towel around her. "Now lift your arms." Asada does as instructed and you finish tucking in the end of the towel.

On Ichigo, the towels were long enough that it covered everything but short enough that it kept things interesting and allowed the mind to wander. On Asada, who's much smaller, it more resembles a dress reaching below her knees, even when tied off just under her shoulders. The young girl seems satisfied in her replication of Ichigo's behavior and observes herself in the mirror.

"You look very pretty," you compliment her. Asada blushes and turns away. She then begins fiddling with the hair dryer belonging to Ichigo. The child manages to turn it on at the lowest setting and points it directly at her face.

You smile and place your hand over hers. "It's for your hair, like this." You adjust the blower to a higher setting and show Asada how to slowly wave the hair dryer back and forth over a section of her hair until it's dry. She picks it up quickly and you leave her to it so you can deal with Asuna.

The girl in question has been watching the entire time instead of cleaning herself as instructed. When you turn to face her she immediately grabs the nearest soap bottle with a cheeky smile and says, "I can't get it open." You roll your eyes. "Give it here."

The bottle has nothing wrong with it, not that you're surprised. In the seconds that you spend proving "help," Asuna slides over to put her back against the tub wall in front of you. "Wash my hair," she more says than asks.

Now very glad you chose not to change shirts, you roll up the sleeves and squirt some shampoo onto Asuna's head. She giggles as you run your hands through her hair, clearly enjoying the experience. Likewise you are shocked by how soft her hair is, just like silken thread.

"There, all done," you say after several minutes. Suddenly Asuna tries to bolt away, realizing that she would be expected to leave the bath. "Not this time little lady," you grunt, slinging a towel off your shoulder and sweeping your arms under her, lifting her out of the tub and wrapping her in the towel in one motion. The blonde squeals with delight as you princess carry her to the towel rack.

"Do mine like Ichigo's too!" she insists. "First you have to dry off," you respond, getting a new towel over her. Asuna moans, "But (Y/N)!" "Whine and I won't do it at all" is all you have to say to change her tune.

Asada has finished drying her hair after this, though a few clumps still appear to be damp. She hasn't done bad for her first time though. You walk Asuna through the steps of using the hair dryer before leading Asada into the other room.

You allow Asada to dress in private, standing in the doorway with your back turned so that you can see her sister thoroughly enjoying the hair drying experience. A tug on your shirt tells you that she's finished and you turn around. Asada doesn't say anything but walks to the dresser and grabs the hairbrush, then plops down on the stool.

"Your hair is beautiful," you tell Asada as you kneel behind her. "Asuna's is prettier," the twin whispers. "Really?" you ask, running the brush through her hair. "Because I don't think so. You and your sister are both very lovely."

Asada slouches. You correct her posture so that you can continue to fix her hair. "Do you really think I'm as pretty as her?" Asada's eyes stare at you through the mirror. "I think that you're absolutely perfect the way you are and that you should be proud of yourself," you reply.

Asada nods. She falls silent after, but a feeling of contentment radiates from her expression and demeanor. In the meantime, the loud arrival of the energetic sister is telegraphed as she swings the door open to announce her presence.

"Alright, my turn!" she declares, standing beside you. You glance at her out of the corner of your eye. "Get dressed and then I'll brush your hair once I've finished with your sister's." Asuna huffs but does as she's told.

You can hear her putting on her clothes in the background as you finish up with Asada. No sooner has her sister stood up then she eagerly sits down. "Do mine like you did hers!"

You run the brush through Asuna's hair and immediately it catches on a clump. "Ow!" she shouts, grabbing your hand. "Sit still," you groan, swatting her hand away. "If we don't get the knots out now you'll be uncomfortable later and Ichigo will have to redo it."

"But it hurts!" Asuna groans. "Do you want me to make you do it by yourself?" you hiss. The blonde throws her hands in the air and stomps her feet. "No!"

"Then sit still!" you insist, putting your hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Ichigo does it softer," she grumbles. "What was that?" you ask, glaring at her reflection. "Thank you," she meekly replies. "You're welcome, sweetheart," is your response.

You do make a conscious effort to be gentler untangling Asuna's hair. Her curls are much harder to brush than Asada's straight hair, but with an agreement made the two of you manage to work through it. Once all is said and done you tie her hair up in a ponytail. "I wanted a braid," she complains.

"Asuna," her sister stops her, "(Y/N), doesn't know how to braid your hair like you like it. Please stop being mean to him."

"Thank you, Asada," you nod to her. "You girls stay here for just a moment while I get changed, then we'll go down for dinner. How's that sound?"

"Okay!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the kitchen, Ichigo has been working diligently to prepare a meal for her new family. She's read the recipe at least ten times and checked twice to ensure she had all the correct ingredients. With such meticulous planning, it's hard to believe how poorly it all would turn out.

Ichigo stares at the chicken she'd _attempted_ to cook and fights the urge to cry. She'd been so focused on the pasta that when she went to remove it from the oven it had been too late. The bird was burned and there was nothing she could do about it.

To make matters worse, while attending to the blackened chicken she had then neglected the pasta. The noodles had overcooked in the boiling water and were now crunchy instead of soft. The only thing to have gone right was the salad, but messing it up was next to impossible.

 _Come on, I just wanted to make something nice for dinner! The girls will respect me more if I'm the one to make their meals and (Y/N) will appreciate that I've learned to cook. He always complimented Kokoro's, but now… there's no way that'll happen._

The one thing Ichigo does have after this debacle is a newfound respect for the kitchen staff. Not only did they prepare things well, but it was done for much larger volumes than she had attempted. She's nearly ready to give up and try to find someone to make something else for her when voices can be heard coming down the steps leading to the kitchen.

 _Oh no, they're here!_

In a panic, Ichigo quickly plates the scorched chicken and carries the noodles to the table. Each salad bowl is placed in front of an empty chair and silverware follows. Ichigo has just placed the last fork in the proper setting when the final step creaks and her guests have arrived. She takes a deep breath and turns to them with a forced smile, "Dinner's ready!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You had been making idle talk with Asuna and Asada on your way to the kitchen for dinner. For seven-year-olds they are very articulate, a byproduct of rapid schooling by APE. However, they still display the typical social aptitude one could expect for a girl their age. On your right, Asuna sings joyously and threatens to pull her hand from yours with her overeager swinging motions. Opposite Asuna is her sister, who by comparison could be mistaken for absent. Asada may be silent, but she holds your hand just as tightly.

As you make your way down the stairs to the kitchen, you pick up the sound of rapid movement. This is followed by the clinking of plates and silverware. When you round the corner of the stairwell, Ichigo is just turning around. With a bright smile she proclaims, "Dinner's ready!"

"Yay!" Asuna shouts, releasing your hand and rushing over to the table. Asada follows her lead and seats herself in the nearest chair.

You join the girls at the table but make note of some abnormalities in Ichigo's expression. Her cheeks are rosier than usual for one thing. Another is that the smile she offered wasn't genuine. This, the noises you heard from the hall, and the blackened chicken in the middle of the table all paint a picture of what has happened.

 _She's flustered_ , you realize. _It's her first time cooking for the three of us, and without realizing it she burned the chicken. Then she rushed to put everything on the table after hearing us coming down the stairs._

"It looks great," you say, giving Ichigo a kiss on the cheek and pulling out her chair. Her eyes betray her shock as she looks at you before sitting down. After pushing it in you seat yourself.

At the table you sit directly opposite Ichigo, with Asuna and Asada to each side. Your partner leads by placing her hands palm up on the table. You do the same and the twins quickly figure out what is expected of them as they lay theirs on top of yours. A quick blessing is offered and the meal begins.

You start by cutting up portions of the chicken and passing them out to everyone at the table. The noodles are next along, with a white sauce that clearly came from a can. The salads are pre-dressed and, much to your disappointment, they appear to be the most appetizing thing at the table.

After taking a moment to look over the options, you choose to begin with the noodles. Poking them with the fork reveals that they are hard and will not be edible in the normal fashion. Instead, you cut them into portions with the knife and scoop them up. Aside from the odd crunch they taste fine.

Once you've taken several bites of the noodles, you move on to the chicken. Just looking at the burnt dry meat is enough to tell you the experience won't be enjoyable, but you cut into it anyhow. Dicing the meat into small bites will only prolong the experience so you opt for larger slices.

 _Hmm, so this is what ash tastes like,_ you think as you chew the first bite. Asuna takes hers as well and immediately recoils. She makes a noise to show her displeasure and pushes it away on her plate. Asada nibbles on her piece but seems to be making no noticeable progress.

Across the table Ichigo is silently pawing through her salad and hasn't even touched the chicken or pasta. The glossy complexion of her eyes show she's trying not to cry.

In that moment you make a decision. "Girls, if you're done with your chicken please give it to me so that I can finish it. The two of you can split my salad."

Asuna and Asada don't hesitate to offload the burned meat on you but Ichigo's expression makes it worth enduring. She's utterly bewildered by your decision and watches as you cut the chicken and take another bite of Asuna's piece. She continues to stare as you chew and finally swallow.

"What?" you ask. "You… like the chicken?" Ichigo's response is shaky like her demeanor. "It's good," you answer. "I expected nothing less when you said you were going to make dinner. And since I've never been much for salad, I thought I could get a little extra by trading the girls for theirs."

There's a hiccupping sound as Ichigo covers the mouth with her hands. Tears flow freely as she pushes her chair back to stand. "Excuse me," she whispers, rushing up the stairs.

The three of you left behind watch her as she goes. "Did you make her cry?" Asada asks. "I think Ichigo just needed to use the bathroom," you answer, refusing to admit to the girls that the tears have already fallen in the first place. "Now, eat your food."

Several minutes pass and Ichigo fails to return. Asada finishes her plate and turns to you. "May I be excused? I want to check on Ichigo." You take a moment to consider. "Yes, that's fine."

After Asada has left, Asuna helps herself to more of the salad Ichigo had left behind. As she eats, she watches you continuing to work through the flagrant fowl. "Why are you eating it?" she finally asks.

You put down your utensils and wipe your face with the napkin. "Let me tell you something, Asuna. There are times in your life where you have the opportunity to do something nice for someone else by doing something that isn't for you. Ichigo worked very hard to make us dinner tonight but it didn't turn out like she wanted it to. We all had a choice when we sat down: eat the food with a smile or eat what we could stand and push the rest away."

You sigh before admitting, "This is without a doubt the worst chicken I've had in my entire life. It's dry, burned, and I think it tastes more ashen than ash itself. But I'm going to eat every bite of it because I want Ichigo to know that I appreciate what she did for us by making it. You and your sister pushed it away, which is fine, because you're both young. But I couldn't do that, not to her."

"So," you bring the lesson full circle, "the next time you have the chance to do something nice for someone, even if you have to be a little inconvenienced to do it, think about this chicken. I didn't have to eat it. I don't want to eat it. But I love Ichigo and this will make her happy. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Asuna nods. "The noodles aren't very good, but I can eat them. And if I eat them, Ichigo will be happy." "That's right," you agree with a broad smile.

The young girl looks at her plate where the majority of her noodles remain. She then picks up the fork and scoops up a bite. "If you're going to do it, I will too," she says.

You smile and pat her on the head. "You're a good kid, you know that?" Asuna grins from ear to ear, "I know! You can keep saying it, though!"


	39. Chapter 38- One Happy Family

**We are back once again with yet another image provided by our editor. This time the adorable twins Asuna and Asada! Check out the link below to see the girls on a day off. Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com!**

 **Link: imgur[]/a/Efr8H9c**

Alpha is accustomed to summons from Papa. In fact, they occur so frequently that hardly a week can go by before the poster child is called before him. Today was different, however. In the month since the Third Garden had fallen to the rebels, Papa had been quieter than usual. This is actually Alpha's first trip to the orbital station after the incident. Because of this fact, the lead Nine finds himself a bit on edge as he makes his way through Cosmos.

Alpha's unease is not shared by his party. Zeta walks beside him on the left as silent as the day he had met her. Her mask hides any facial expression she might have, but the usual attentiveness in her demeanor says she isn't concerned. Likewise Delta, who is on his right, is unbridled by her squad leader's mood. Her partner Epsilon had never been once to show emotion about anything, regardless of the situation. This left Alpha the sole nervous soul.

The group of four finally reach their destination, a large briefing room, after a short walk from the hangar. With Epsilon and Delta making small talk between themselves, the party steps through the automatic door and into the lavish space. Inside, they find something that floors them.

Seated at the table is a group of three parasites. It wasn't unheard of for parasites to be included in an operation with the Nines, but to allow them an audience with Papa and the Council of Sages would be simply unprecedented. Further inspection reveals that these parasites are not your run-of-the-mill variant. Each wears a sharp-looking uniform that could be mistaken for the ones worn by Nines.

Alpha stares intently at these imposters. As a matter of fact, the uniforms _are_ the same, the exact same as the one he currently wears. From the epaulets to the medals and dress boots. There's even a patch denoting on their shoulders, one reserved only for the Nines.

The mood in the room immediately becomes tense. The three that had been seated at the table, a male and two females, fall silent. The girl in the middle, differentiated by her blue hair and unnecessarily large bust, studies them. After several seconds of appraisal she asks, "Who are you?"

Alpha scoffs at the gall of this imposter. "Who are we? Who are _you_ , crashing our meeting with Papa and wearing our uniform? I shall see to it personally that you are punished accordingly for this transgression."

The blue-haired girl shoots to her feet and her chair tips over with a loud bang. Her voice sounds like the scratching of a chalkboard as she speaks. "Are you threatening me?" she grates, and the smile she offers is unnerving. "Because if you are, Papa will surely overlook my executing you."

"You know, Psi," the boy sitting beside her places his hand on her shoulder. He attempts to return her to the chair the second girl had righted. "Papa will be disappointed if we create a mess." At the same time, Zeta places herself between Alpha and the girl, bending at the knees and adopting a fighting stance.

"It would be a shame to have to paint the walls of this room with your blood," Delta returns the menacing smile of the taller girl with her own. "However, I can make an exception this once if you fall to your knees and beg for mercy."

"Delta," her partner chides her. The boy looks ready to continue his attempt in de-escalating the situation when Alpha speaks again. "You have exactly seven seconds to tell me who you are or we will have no choice but to treat you as hostile."

"You threaten _me,_ then say we are hostile?!" the still-standing girl shrieks. The eyes of the shorter one beside her narrow. "Try," she grunts, ceasing her attempt to restrain this "Psi."

The tension in the room becomes so thick it could be cut with a knife before the door opens and a figure of short stature enters. "Good grief," Doctor Franxx says with a sigh. "You all look ready to kill each other."

"Doctor," Psi hisses. "Who are these weaklings?" "They are none other than your comrades," the scientist answers. "Now sit down, all of you."

"Doctor–" Alpha begins in protest, but the old man holds up his hand to stop him. He then points down. Those who were standing are seated.

Doctor Franxx makes his way from the back of the room to the front, his cane clicking against the steel floor. "Well, I suppose that a cordial greeting is out of the question now," he says, leaning against the wooden implement. "So, I shall make this simple. Alpha, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, meet Sigma, Tau, and Psi."

There is a collective gasp. Realization dons on both warring parties and their stares are renewed.

"Doctor," Alpha can hardly contain his disbelief as he speaks, "you mean that these are not imposters, but Nines?" Psi throws him a glare. "Watch who you call an imposter, whelp," she hisses.

The doctor smacks his cane on the tabletop. "Psi, you will dispense with this personality immediately. I expect you to act with a conduct befitting of your reputation." The irony of the statement is not lost on Franxx considering his own fear of Psi, but to ensure that this meeting doesn't devolve into a bloodbath it was necessary for him to remain in control.

Psi's gaze falls to her lap. A moment later when she looks up, there is a completely different feel to her. In a much smoother voice than before she says, "Yes, doctor. I apologize for my behavior and that of my subordinates."

The first class of Nines remain on edge at this sudden shift in demeanor. Something is clearly off about this girl, but they've yet to figure out what. A tapping sound draws their attention in the silence. The shorter of the two female "Nines" the doctor has introduced taps anxiously on the table with her right hand.

It is only then that Alpha realizes the room's attention is fixed upon him. "Erm," Alpha adjusts his tie, "we would also like to extend our apologies for our less than courteous behavior." Doctor Franxx nods, satisfied with the response.

Alpha raises his hand. "Before you begin, doctor, could you explain why our _brethren_ 's existence was kept from us?"

"There are many things you do not know," is the scientist's answer. "Your duty is to fight the Klaxosaurs... and now the rebels, as fate would have it. Anything outside that realm is extraneous information, white noise."

"But surely knowing that there were others would have been beneficial," Alpha presses further. "We could have trained together to face these threats."

"You will act independently of one another," the man announces as a projection of Japan appears behind him. "The first class will be responsible for search in the northern half of the island. The second class shall comb the south. If either of you are to find the rebel base, it will be your responsibility to gather intelligence and report back to APE HQ with its location. A combined assault will then be planned to root them out."

"We stand ready to eliminate the rebel scum," Psi states. Not to be outdone by his apparent junior, Alpha also speaks up. "The Nines will gladly accept this mission from Papa. We shall find these vermin and crush them under our heels, starting with the Garden they've captured."

"You're all Nines," Franxx huffs. "And if you continue to squabble like children, the rebels will gain traction while you do."

"You know, doctor, we are fully committed to working with our counterparts," Sigma offers. "You know, I am actually looking forward to seeing our predecessors in action. You know, we can all learn from past mishaps, be they ours or those of another."

Delta slams her hands against the table. "I refuse to be insulted by inferior imitations who know nothing of our glorious past!" She faces the doctor. "How can these defective weaklings be called Nines? They can't even speak properly. And what about _her_ ," Delta points to Psi. "Is her partner so incomplete that he must be kept in a cage?"

Doctor Franxx is unable to stop Delta's rampage in time as she utters those words. He is nearly ready to hide in the corner and pray Psi gains control after ripping out Delta's throat when something else happens. The girl lets out a soft cry and buries her head in her hands. "Please don't, don't insult my Omega like that. Not after he's been taken away from me. He was e-everything I had."

The mint-haired Nine appears taken aback by the effect her words have. Clearly, she intended to fire Psi up, not reduce her to a crying mess. As a result, she stands there awestruck as the other second class Nines tend to their squad leader.

"Nine Omega is dead," Doctor Franxx explains. His revelation is followed by a louder sob as Psi accepts Sigma's shoulder. Delta quietly sits back down.

"Doctor," Epsilon whispers loud enough that only the scientist and his companions can hear. "What happened to them?" The man sighs. "They had a rough start and it has left them scarred as they are now. Omega was lost during a training exercise, and Psi hasn't yet recovered."

The silence allows the first class of Nines a moment to reflect. Alpha had never considered the notion of losing Zeta. She never spoke in anything but grunts and was overbearingly protective at times. Yet, somehow the idea of her not being around any longer made him somewhat uneasy. They had been partners from the beginning, and he had always assumed they would be partners until the end. But if what Doctor Franxx is saying is true, that paints things in a different light. A Nine had been lost, and not in combat but in training. Maybe they weren't invincible.

 _It's time to bury the hatchet,_ he tells himself.

"Psi."

The blue-haired girl convulses, letting out another whine. She does turn to look at him, however. "Go ahead," she whispers. "Tell me that I'm weak for losing my partner. Say I'm a disgrace to the Nines for acting this way over him."

"On behalf of the first class," Alpha continues, "I would like to offer our condolences. Should a rivalry exist between our squads, I hope it is friendly."

Psi pauses before she nods and finishes drying her tears.

Doctor Franxx clicks his cane. "Now that that's settled, we can continue with the briefing." Portions of the map are highlighted. "First we will discuss possible locations of the rebel base, as well as critical locations that must remain in APE hands…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after meeting the twins, you are lying in bed sound asleep until a tugging at your arm causes you to stir. At first, you swat away the nuisance and hope it will go away so you can return to sleep. However, it returns a moment later. With a groan, you rub your eyes and sit up in bed.

The source of your awakening stands beside the bed, clutching to the hem of her blue nightgown. She opens her mouth to speak, but as far as you can tell says nothing. Perhaps due to your groggy state, you were unable to hear Asada's words.

The moon is still visible in the night sky and has yet to begin its trip down, giving you a rough estimate of the time. You swing your legs off the bed, bringing you face to face with the child. "Asada, what is it?"

"I h-a bream," she mumbles, still focusing intently on her feet. "What's that?" you ask. "I ad drm," is all you can make out of her reply.

You take one of her hands and she stands stiff. "I can tell something is bothering you, Asada, but I can't help if you don't tell me what it is."

Asada looks up. "I had a bad dream," she whispers. You exhale, relieved it wasn't something truly worrisome. "Do you want to tell me about it?" you ask. She shakes her little silver head.

"Okay," you say, trying to come up with a solution. _What is it Ichigo does that makes them calm down? She read them a story before going to bed, so maybe that'll work._ "Would it make you feel better if I read you a book?"

"I don't know," she answers dejectedly.

"Alright, no book," you repeat, pursing your lips. "What about some warm milk? It is supposed to help you fall back asleep."

Asada's eyes bulge and she grips your hand tightly. "I don't wanna go to sleep. The dream will come back."

Quickly running out of ideas, you offer another. "How about we go for a walk, then?" It's shot down immediately by the young girl. "But it's cold."

Having now exhausted all possibilities, you suggest the only thing left. "Do you want to sleep with me and Ichigo?" Asada considers the idea for a moment. "Can we sit in the chair?" she asks.

At first, you aren't sure what chair she is referring to. However, when Asada points through the wall separating your room from the one she shares with her sister, it makes sense. You nod, standing in the process.

"Upsy daisy," you say and hoist Asada from the floor, carrying her into the adjacent room. By the sliding glass door leading to the balcony is a wooden rocking chair Ichigo had brought in. It takes a moment for the two of you to become comfortable once seated, with the chair obviously having been designed for one, but together you manage.

Asada lays her head against your chest and stares out at the moon. You hesitantly wrap your arms around her midsection, knowing that touch often upset her. The silver-haired girl doesn't flinch as you'd expected, and for a change seems to welcome the contact.

Five minutes pass before either of you speak. "You aren't going to let them take us back, are you?" the girl's tiny voice asks. "Is that what your dream was about?" you reply. Asada nods.

You wipe a strand of hair out of Asada's eyes and say, "I promise that they will never take you away from me. You and your sister are going to live the rest of your lives here, with Ichigo and I." The tension her face lessens.

Asada looks like she so desperately wants to believe you, but something holds her back. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah," you whisper. "I mean it. You're mine now. I won't let anything happen to you." "Thank you," Asada meekly replies as her eyes begin to flutter. "I'm sleepy," she yawns.

"Let's count stars then," you tell her. You point into the night sky. "That's Polaris, the North Star, one." Asada follows along as you continue through the stars and constellations of the Milky Way. Finally, after finishing the Gemini cluster, you realize from the soft rise of fall of her chest that Asada has fallen asleep.

You are about to get up from the chair when a floorboard creaking draws your attention. Standing in the doorway to your room, wearing her own nightgown and a proud smile, is Ichigo. She tip-toes over to you and seats herself on the footrest in front of the rocking chair.

"What are you doing up?" you whisper. "The bed got cold because you left the covers down," Ichigo quietly replies. "Shit," you whisper. "Ah, language!" Ichigo hisses.

You give her an awkward smile. "Sorry, force of habit. I didn't want to wake you. Why don't you go back to bed? I've got things under control here."

"I will in a minute," Ichigo says. "I just want to drink in this moment for a little longer. I never thought she'd come to you for a bad dream."

You stifle a chuckle. "Me either." "What was it about?" your partner asks. "She didn't really give me any details," you admit. "She just asked if we would let APE take her back." The fear in Ichigo's expression is unmistakable. "You don't need to worry," you say to calm her. "I promised that her and Asuna were safe here and that we'd never let anything happen to them."

"That was the right answer," Ichigo agrees, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You know," she muses, "seeing the two of you like this only makes me love you more. You didn't ask for the girls, but I said I wanted to take care of them and you never hesitated. Now here you are, up in the dead of night because Asada was scared. I really am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Go back to bed, love," you say as Ichigo yawns. "Alright," she acquiesces. Ichigo leans over to give you a kiss before slinking back to the door. She takes one last look at you and Asada in the rocking chair before gently pulling it closed.

You shift your weight in the chair to make yourself comfortable, and the girl sleeping in your arms does the same. Looking at Asada sleeping so peacefully, it's hard to imagine that she had a bad dream only an hour ago.

Your gaze wanders to the golden blonde Asuna sprawled out on her bed. The girl takes up the whole thing despite being small, sleeping at a strange 45-degree angle with her head just an inch or so from the edge of the bed. She too looks completely at ease.

 _I promise, whatever they did to you, it will never happen again. You're my responsibility now. I'll protect you like I protect Ichigo._

You run your hand through Asada's hair. She may dislike it when you touch her while she's awake, but her sleeping form doesn't seem bothered. It has the same color and texture as silk.

"Sleep well, my little angel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, you awake to the sound of birds chirping and the gentle rays of the sun beaming down on you through the windows. Your neck feels on the stiffer side as a result of sleeping in the rocking chair, but it's worth it. The bundle of silver that is Asada still sleeps soundly against your chest and shows no sign of stirring. The young girl looks completely at peace and it would be a crime to disturb her.

Based on the sun just peeking up over the horizon, you can assume it is nearly 0600. You and your partner both typically awaken then, but Ichigo has been allowing the twins to sleep for another hour at least as she gets herself ready for the day. In fact, you hear the rustling of the covers in the other room and the creak of the mattress as Ichigo gets out of bed.

A moment later she appears in the doorway. It's amazing how something so simple that you've seen so many times can still manage to take your breath away, but Ichigo does. You take all of her in: the frilly pink nightgown, her messy hair, and the way she closes one eye to yawn and stretch in the same motion. She'd be terrified if anyone but you saw her in this state, but it could be your favorite view of all.

"Good morning," Ichigo murmurs. "Morning, love," you reply. Your partner steps into the girls' room and surveys. "Both still asleep," you inform her. "Go take your shower, I've got this." "Don't you need to get ready to be the commander?" she asks.

You crack a smile. "The 'commander' can be late every now and then." You then shift your attention to Asada. "If I move, she might wake up, and I'm not willing to take that chance."

Ichigo smiles brightly. "I'll take my shower then go get you something to eat." She pauses. "You don't have to worry, I'll have someone else make it." "I enjoy your cooking and will reiterate that until you decide to believe me," is your response.

With a roll of her eyes, Ichigo steps back through the door. "You ate a blackened chicken for me once. I won't make you do it again." The young woman is already gone, so she misses your reply. Although, it surely would please her. "I'd eat it everyone night if you made it."

Some forty minutes later, Ichigo returns with a plate of toast, bacon, and a cup of tea. She has also brought a cup of coffee for herself, though calling it coffee is generous considering the amount of cream and sugar she adds. Sitting the tray on the small table beside the rocking chair, she seats herself on the footrest and blows on her coffee.

You nod in appreciation and take a piece of bacon. "Did you eat while you were in the kitchen?" Ichigo finishes a sip. "I did, everything here is for you."

The two of you sit in silence as you eat. It's a bit tricky to consume the toast without getting copious amounts of crumbs in Asada's hair, but you somehow manage. Ichigo departs shortly after, taking the empty tray with her and leaving you with a kiss on the cheek.

Asada begins to stir as the sun reaches approximately 0730. At first, she twitches in your arms and you struggle to keep hold of the wiggling child. Then she groggily opens her eyes to find you staring down at her. A deep blush sets into the girl's face as she comes to the realization of where she's spent the night.

"T-Thank you," she whispers, avoiding eye contact. You plant a kiss on her forehead and her cheeks redden further. "You're welcome. If you ever have another bad dream, come get me." "Wasn't I bothering you?" the silver-haired girl asks. "I woke you up and made you take care of me."

"Never worry about bothering me, taking care of you is what I do," you answer. Asada's eyes glow with happiness and she wraps her arms around you as best she can. "I love you."

Asada's sudden admission surprises you. Not only were you unaware she knew the phrase, but you also didn't know that was how she felt. To say it makes you happy would be an understatement: it makes you want to squeeze her and her sister tightly and never let go.

You run your hand through her silken hair. "I love you too." Asada releases you and looks up, giving you the opportunity to ask, "Where did you learn what that meant?" "Ichigo always says it when you do nice things for her. And I heard Mister Zorome say it to Miss Miku. He was really red when he said it."

You chuckle at Asada's unintentional gossip. "I think it's time for you to get up, don't you?"

Asada nods and slips out of your arms. She walks over to Asuna, who is still managing to occupy her entire bed. "Sister," she pokes her. "Sister, it is time to get up." Asuna rolls over to face the opposite direction of the nuisance.

The seven-year-old looks at you. You shrug and lift yourself from the chair to stand beside the wakened twin. "What should we do?" Asada inquires. "I don't know," you admit. "What do you think?"

Asada climbs onto the bed. "We should tickle her." Amazed by the suggestion for the more passive of the twins, you allow Asada to take the lead. She begins the assault on her sister's exposed side.

Almost immediately Asuna reacts, rolling farther away. She is met by you on the far end of the bed, where the skin on her abdomen becomes the prime target. Not to be left out, Asada follows her now trapped sister and renews the assault.

 _Pretend to be asleep and suffer the consequences._

This ends with Asuna laughing and kicking while the two of you tickle her. Eventually the fun dies out and you allow the blonde to sit up. "That was fun!" she pronounces. "That's good," you tell her. "But playtime is over, bath now."

"Aww," she moans. "Asuna," her sister chides and attempts to pull her from the bed. "I don't want a bath," Asuna continues her bellyaching. "We took one yesterday." "You have to take them every day," you remind her. "Now hop to it or I'll dump you in, clothes and all."

The threat is enough to motivate the girl and she quickly follows her sister to the bath. You take a quick shower as the girls dress, then throw on your uniform. Inside of thirty minutes after waking you have both girls dressed and ready for the day, a feat you are quite proud of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon you find yourself sitting through yet another weekly meeting of the council. Gathered in the war room around the large central holotable, everyone gives brief reports to update the council as a whole as to their progress. The current speaker is Mitsuru, who is explaining the expansions made to the base and Haven's infrastructure.

"As of yesterday, work on the secondary cavern we hope to use for a docking bay is underway," he says as Freya manipulates the holotable to show the desired segment of the base. "It will still be necessary for the FranXX to be fueled in the main docking bay for the time being, but once it's finished we should be able to at least store them down there between sorties."

The image shifts to Haven. "We've also gotten several more houses converted into dorms for our parasites, and the old hospital is now 100% online. No more settling for the infirmary located in the base anymore."

"That's excellent," you commend him. "You and your team are making tremendous progress." "It isn't enough," Zero Two disagrees. "If we don't build more FranXX then we can't win. Not against APE."

Kana's projection nods. "She's not wrong." Kana is currently overseeing the Third Garden's fortification along with Kyo, so she is remotely attending the meeting. "We've got more than enough parasites but not enough units to fight back with. There are teams on standby here at the Garden waiting for FranXX that haven't even been built yet. Training units won't protect this place if APE launches an assault."

"The Stampede Division is nearly ready," Ichigo offers, attempting to provide a solution. "The first class graduates in a few days, and after that we can begin training them in greater numbers."

Hachi cups his chin. "Unfortunately, three units isn't enough. Especially when two of them are imprinted on you. We would need to vastly increase the scale of both the training and recruiting pools to make something of it."

"As I understand it," Ikuno inserts, "there is a large group of girls from the Maternal Ward that aren't currently with child. Why not offer them the chance to join? Because Ichigo figured out how to train the Stampedes in a way that they can't hurt themselves or others while they gain control, so their compatibility shouldn't be an issue anymore."

The table looks to Ichigo as the leading expert on the topic. "In theory, any pistil can do it. Some just take longer than others to learn to control the FranXX. We're actually struggling to find handlers at the moment. Stamen don't seem to want to be responsible for more than one pistil at a time."

"Yeah," Zorome agrees with a poorly timed joke. "I wouldn't want to have two girls to deal with. Miku's high-maintenance enough by herself." Miku scoffs and slaps the back of his head. Zorome sheepishly rubs it but nothing further comes of the incident.

From the head of the table, Hiro adds himself to the conversation. "Hopefully the handler situation will sort itself out in a few days. Once Argentum and Aurum are ready we can stage a mock battle to show how well they respond to commands and the ease of which they can be controlled."

He turns to you to validate his claim. "They _can_ be easily controlled, right?" You give a deft nod. "Asuna and Asada are responsive to everything Ichigo or I say when they are in Stampede," you reply. "I think showing them off would be a good way to build confidence in the idea."

"Make sure everyone gets to see the girls," Miku points her finger at you. You cock your brow. "If everyone sees how cute those two are they might think that they'll get one of their own," she explains. "I mean, every time I see Asuna or Asada I just want to squeeze them. They're totally adorable."

Miku makes a very good point that you hadn't considered. Asuna and Asada _do_ make the perfect poster girls for the Stampede Division. They're both smart, well behaved, and pretty. Not to mention tough.

"Shall I put that on next week's agenda?" Freya asks. "Thursday at two o'clock seems to be free on the majority of your schedules." There is a general murmur of acquiescence and the AI nods.

Nana studies the live map on the far wall that stretches from floor to ceiling. "As much as I hate to send you kids into danger, there might be a way to solve our problem. Freya, pull up coordinates 35 degrees, 28 minutes north by 135 degrees, 23 minutes east."

The holodisplay shifts from the map of Haven to Nana's desired coordinates. It is a mountainous region near the sea. The wreckage of a city lies approximately fifteen miles to the south-east. The only object of interest is an APE production facility, one specifically for FranXX.

"Looks like we'll get to put those new outposts to good use," you say to no one in particular.

The outposts in question are simple staging areas built in the shambles of the old world. Keeping all the rebel forces in Haven or stationed at the Third Garden would push the facilities to capacity and limit the production of further units. The outposts solved this problem by spreading out the military and making it harder to find as a result. The ability to cast a wider net for operations also allotted a new level of tactical planning that was sure to catch APE off guard.

Zero Two licks her lips. "Good, I was getting bored of sitting around. Time for some fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, Delphinium observes the factory's defenses. The industrial park is massive in scope, easily covering several square miles. The space is left open without a perimeter wall as a result, making the defenders the only real concern. Its location in the valley between two massive hills provides you with a tactical advantage, in addition to affording a good view of the process.

The manufacturing of the war machines appears to follow the same pattern as you'd seen at Dr. Franxx's personal facility. Everything is compartmentalized. One building produces the weapons, another the heads of the units, and so forth. What doesn't add up however are several of the skeletal outlines making up the facility's work in progress. In addition to the standard units torsos, much bulkier ones litter the complex in addition to others that make the proto-FranXX found in Haven appear well-armored.

"They're up to something," you murmur. "Yeah, I don't like it," Ichigo finishes your thought. "Seeing the number of guards, I'm glad we didn't bring the girls along. They aren't ready for a fight this big."

You sigh before activating the comm. "All teams this is Cerulean lead, how copy?"

There is a brief pause. "Crimson lead, we're ready to go," Hiro answers.

A second voice, this one feminine reports, "Coral here, how much longer we going to sit around?" Miku's boredom causes you to smile.

"Cotton artillery squad is awaiting orders, commander," Sylvestris's steely reply answers for the fourth and final team.

For this mission each squad was fielding ten FranXX, split into two fireteams. By having members of Squad 13 and Kana's Cobalt squad lead the operation, you not only had distributed command to those you trusted but had intermingled those with less experience alongside veterans.

"Let's get to it then," you say to yourself and Ichigo. "All squads, commence operation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later, the recovery efforts begin. The rebel force suffered minimal casualties during the operation, with the only serious complication being the loss of a unit's hand. Resources are being carted away as fast as the trucks can carry them to the outpost in the ruins of Kyoto. You have at most an hour before APE realizes something is wrong, based on their newest detection protocols. Freya had locked down the plant's network and isolated them from APE before the assault had even begun, and was even actively masking your presence from satellite imaging and all other modes of detection. But a failure to report from the base's commander, delivered in his own voice, would be the dead giveaway.

As you observe the scene there is a cry of pain in the comm. A warning flashes in your HUD, saying that Cerulean 5 has sustained an injury. "What's going on?" you demand.

There is only silence. Then the unit flatlines. _What the hell? We swept the whole area!_

"Everyone, we're under attack… battle stations!" you shout.

Amidst the chaos of a battle soon to be made, an unfamiliar voice comes over the comm. It is soft and scared, as if the owner is uncertain of what they've heard and are pleading for it to be true.

"O-Omega?"


	40. Chapter 39- Confrontation

Hundreds of miles from the production facility, an entity watches the battle unfold. Five minutes before the assault began, it noticed an unexpected network anomaly: all comm traffic to and from the factory complex had ceased, almost like it had dropped off the face of the earth.

This was the doing of the AI it had been warned about. Nothing else could mask the presence of an entire force while simultaneously running interference with APE's network _and_ holding the entire facility hostage. Not only was this AI powerful, but it was intelligent. Not intelligent enough, however.

The moment Production Facility Echo-X-ray 11 failed to report, the entity knew what had happened. After all, it had installed failsafes in every APE facility on the island after the loss of the Third Garden. Each location would send a ping off their central server once every second. If one failed for more than sixty consecutive seconds, the cameras installed on the defense force's units and the facility itself would be utilized to assess the situation.

The camera worn by X-ray 11's defense team leader had revealed the truth. Forty FranXX had descended on the valley, each bearing unique weapons and color schemes. It was a sure sign of the rebels. In an instant, it had all the information necessary to formulate its next steps. A call was placed to the newly formed second class of Nines, under whose jurisdiction this facility belonged. They had almost instantly sortied but would be unable to reach the facility for approximately an hour.

With nothing to do but wait, the entity watched as the defense force was slaughtered by the rebels. They had attempted to take prisoners, but the new indoctrination protocols were strong. None of the defenders buckled, even under the insurmountable odds, even as their comrades lost life and limb defending the facility. Such was the nature of these new parasites.

So, as they fought and died the entity studied the rebels. It mapped out their tactics. It observed their command structure. It identified the notable units within their ranks and archived their combat data for use in developing counter strategies. Strelitzia, Delphinium, Argentea, Sylvestris, these were the truly deadly members of the assault force and those assumed to be in the upper echelons of the rebels' strategic command. Any piece of information about them could prove vital to stomping out the rebel threat later on.

After the battle was lost, it continued to observe as the victors ransacked the production facility. The buildings they left largely untouched, which the entity found odd. Wanton destruction was not the goal of the attacking force, but instead the collection of resources. Magma fuel, electrical components, material fragments, they took anything that could be used for the production of military hardware.

All the while it remained in contact with the Nines squad that was rapidly approaching, briefing them on the status and positional data for the rebel units. As the elites neared the facility, it took stock of what remained. Of the initial twenty FranXX that had defended the facility, all but one was salvageable for its purpose. The many FranXX were battered and beaten and the parasites that had controlled them had expired, but they were unnecessary.

"We will arrive in 120 seconds," a communication from the approaching hunters informs.

"Understood, Nine Psi," a deep, synthesized voice answers. "The rebels will be swiftly defeated, by APE's command."

At the same time, one of the rebel units had strayed close to the corpse of a defender. This would serve its purpose quite nicely, sewing panic and disarray into the occupying force.

The entity extends its influence. The facility's communications might still be jammed, but that would not stop a direct interface with each inactive unit over encrypted channels. Inside the broken FranXX scattered across the facility, something stirs.

Precisely seven seconds later it is ready. The rebel unit changes direction in her patrolling.

 _ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The raid had gone well up to this point, too well. The ease with which her opponents had fallen left Strelitzia wishing they'd put up more of a challenge. Hiro was quite pleased, however, and Zero Two found some solace in his contentment.

The other units of Crimson and Cerulean squads were assisting the recovery team in seizing the factory's resources, leaving her with time to waste. In theory she was on lookout, but no one would be coming to challenge them thanks to Freya. The mech yawns. "Darling, do you think we could–"

A scream pierces the still air. Strelitzia wheels to her left in the direction of the sound and immediately finds its source, one of the units of Cerulean squad.

The FranXX in question clutches at her abdomen in an effort to stem the loss of her magma fuel lifeblood. The wound appears to have been caused by a spear tip shot from one of the defenders. The only problem is that the defense squad had been utterly crushed. None of the parasites were alive to inflict injury.

Strelitzia completes these thoughts in a second and as she is about to take action something else catches her attention, a whistling noise coming from her opposite side. The sound registers in her mind as the same as a projectile in flight. Using her skeletal wings, Strelitzia acts on instinct and swats the incoming spear tip from the air.

Something clamps onto her right ankle and refuses to allow her to move as another shot rifles toward her. Wielding her lance in both hands, Strelitzia smashes its flat side against the skull of a defeated APE FranXX. The helmet gives way and the head is reduced to a pile of circuitry and steel. Using the same technique Strelitzia then deflects the second spear tip that had been shot at her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hiro shouts. "I don't know!" Strelitzia screeches.

The FranXX from Cerulean is still approximately a hundred yards to their left, but it has stopped moving. Accessing the assault team's vitals Hiro finds that the unit, Cerulean 5, has flatlined. Strelitzia comes to the realization sooner by noticing its distinct lack of a head.

From behind the decapitated FranXX another of Strelitzia's pilots are bewildered that the unit is even standing. It's missing the left arm from below the shoulder and has a terrible wound still seeping magma fuel in the right thigh. The pilots would have died from shock.

The FranXX holds its spear in the remaining hand and charges. Strelitzia is not its intended target, however. Instead, the undead FranXX rushes toward another member of Crimson who is currently engaged in battle with a similarly damaged unit. A quick glance at the one Strelitzia had only moments ago crushed reveals it too had suffered lethal injuries before having its skull shattered.

"The dead ones have come back to life," Hiro whispers. "How is that possible, Zero Two?" "It's not!" his partner snarls, clearly unfazed by whatever trick APE has pulled. "Crimson, protect yourselves!"

With a roar the thrusters on her waist spring to life and Strelitzia launches herself toward her squadmate. She arrives just too late. The spear pierces the back of Crimson 9 and severs the unit's spine with a single well-placed hit.

Not a moment later the undead FranXX falls in six sparking pieces as Strelitzia's wings cut through it like tissue paper. The second zombie, whose skull is already partially destroyed such that the interior of the cockpit is visible, thrusts with its spear. The blow is stopped short as Streltiza parries, only for her to find the unit's hands firmly on her neck.

The red and white mech roars in anger and fires the thrusters in her heels. A rocket-powered knee to the jaw snaps the FranXX's head back with such force that were its pilots alive they'd have died from the whiplash. The zombie unit seems no worse for wear as its head falls over its shoulder and against its back, still held by a series of wires.

In her bull-true nature, Strelitzia lowers her head and dives at the enemy. The familiar creaking of metal on metal fills the air as she feels her horn glide into the FranXX's chest. Strelitzia whips her head back and slices the unit at a clean 45 degree angle, removing its left arm and shoulder while also cutting the main supply line connecting the magma fuel storage tanks to the internal reactor. As a result she is sprayed with the stuff, and it coats her head and torso.

"What's going on?" Hiro asks as the area around them falls silent.

"I don't know, Darling," Strelitzia huffs after wiping herself off the best she can.

Hiro shakes his head and opens a line with the other squad leaders. "Cerulean, Coral, Cotton, we just got attacked by zombie FranXX, can anyone else read us?"

There is a brief silence. "Streltizia, is that you?"

"Argentea!" Strelitzia fails to hide the relief in her voice.

"We're under attack!" Zorome shouts over the line. "They're by the main factory! We've lost contact with Delphinium, but Sylvestris and Cotton are here with us!"

Hiro steels himself. "Roger that, we're on our way." At the same time Strelitzia hails the remainder of her squad from wherever they may be in the complex. "Crimson, regroup at the main facility. Kill anything that gets in your way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the newcomer has finished speaking, a chill runs through you. _Omega? Are they talking to me? I used that name months ago._

The roar of aircraft brings you back as three APE transports come into view over the western ridge. Moving at a breakneck pace, the modified airframes will reach your location in thirty seconds or less. The turbofans kick up a cloud of dust obscuring the latter two from view, but the markings on the side of the front runner are clear: the Nines have arrived.

"Nines, shit," you say without thinking. "We can take them," Delphinium's resolve is clear as a pulse of clam washes over you through the connection. "The numbers are in our favor, so all we have to do is force them apart and whittle them down one by one."

You nod. "Understood. Everyone, you heard the lady, the Nines are no match for us if we stick together."

There's no response. Delphinium turns to find that the members of her squad that were nearby have disappeared. _Huh?_

The dust storm envelops Delphinium as two of the transports rush overhead and continue toward the main complex. It persists as the final transport hovers several hundred feet from your current location. Large doors on the sides roll back and a figure steps out, dropping to the broken earth.

The FranXX is similar to Valkyra in height, making her a head taller than Delphinium, and wears precious little armor that you can see. The few pieces she does have appear to be attached in key locations over a sort of weave made from lightweight but highly durable metals covering her entire body. In each hand is a short spear approximately two-thirds in length of those carried by standard FranXX, but these have clearly been made special for the unit as their tips resemble an inverted teardrop.

"O-Omega?" the timid voice says, coming from the unit directly across from you. It's the same voice that had just announced the arrival of the Nines. "Is it really you?"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Delphinium whispers to you on a private line. "No," you answer. "My best guess they saw footage of when we claimed to be Nines." Delphinium gives a slight nod. "You called yourself Omega and I was Psi. If they want to talk, we should get any information out of them we can."

"Are you talking to me?" you ask in response. There's a gasp as the FranXX freezes, and then drops her weapons. "My love, it _is_ you!"

Shock and anger assail you as Ichigo reacts to this woman's declaration of love, but she bites her tongue.

"I'm sorry," you say. "But... who are you?"

"You… don't know who I am." The FranXX cocks its head. "Your memory… you must have forgotten again. I'm your partner, Omega, your Psi. Come here, rest your head against my chest and it will come back. I've always been able to bring you back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," you answer honestly.

"I know you're confused," the voice purrs. "These rebels must have captured you and tried to turn you against us. But I'm here now, you don't have to live this lie any longer. I will protect you."

"Psi…"

"Yes, my love?"

You sigh. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm sorry. I know you must be hurting terribly if you're mistaking me for someone else. I honestly can't imagine what it feels like to lose the one you love. Omega may exist, but he isn't me."

"Isn't you…" the FranXX gazes at her empty hands. "That's… not possible. I would never mistake your voice for someone else's."

"My name is (Y/N)," you continue. "I was born at the Third Garden and entered the Replacement Division after failing parasite selection. A year ago, I was transferred to Squad 13. There I became the squad leader's partner. I fell in love with her and now we have two beautiful little girls together. I am not Nine Omega."

Psi doubles over and covers her ears with her hands. "No… no! No! That isn't true! You're Omega, the one who wasn't scared of me, the one who helped me gain control of myself."

Psi wrestles with herself, shouting more about a past you and her supposedly share until she suddenly stops. The FranXX bends over and retrieves her spears. When she speaks the tenderness has faded and an undertone of barely contained rage has taken its place. "It's you, isn't it?" she points the spear at Delphinium. "I saw the footage. _You_ called yourself Psi. You're the one who's brainwashed him into thinking you're me!"

Having been silent long enough, Ichigo lashes out. "Like hell I did! (Y/N) and I have never seen you before, but you still have the nerve to claim him as yours! I may have felt sorry for you to begin with, but (Y/N) belongs to _me_ and I'm not sharing with some APE _floozy_ with a fabricated connection to him!"

Psi adjusts her stance. A maniacal laugh echoes through the comm. "Then I'll kill you and take Omega back! Without you brainwashing him he'll remember me! Don't worry my love, I'm coming for you!"

"She's insane," Delphinium huffs. "Not the time!" you shout back as Psi's FranXX lunges at Delphinium.

Psi moves with incredible speed rivaling that of Strelitzia as she closes the distance. This leaves you and Ichigo precious little time to react as Delphinium rolls over backward to avoid the spear thrust. As she returns to her feet, the blue and white FranXX draws her blades and the subtle whine of her thrusters kicking on fills the air as she begins the transition to Hierax.

This pattern of bob and weave is continued for another ten seconds until the transformation completes. All the while, your opponent's rage grows.

"Don't run from me!" Psi shrieks. "I'll kill you and take back what's mine!"

Now capable of holding her own, Delphinium willingly engages the Nine in single combat. The deadly dance would likely be beautiful to an outsider. Delphinium dodges Psi's strikes and reprises with her own, only for the graceful FranXX to avoid them in acrobatic style.

Psi sweeps at Delphinium using the spear in her left hand, however it finds only empty space as Delphinium had seen the move coming and fired the thruster in her heel to remove it from harm's way. As a result she knees her opponent in the stomach, however, Psi fails to react as the blow is deadened by her light armor. This causes Delphinium's follow up to miss as Psi remains standing.

"She's good," Delphinium tells you. "She's stronger and has better gear," you agree. Delphinium gives a small chuckle. "Sell me short why don't you?"

To protect herself while closing the gap that had formed between the two FranXX, Psi takes the spear on her left and holds it in front of her before rapidly rolling her wrist from side to side. The resulting fanning motion makes it impossible for Delphinium to strike at her without the sword first being caught by either side of the metal spear shaft.

To nullify this advantage Psi has created for herself, Delphinium executes one of her signature moves. Somersaulting over her, Delphinium finds the opening she wanted as the FranXX's back comes into view. The thrusters fire and Delphinium finds purchase in the soft earth. Or she would have until a massive foot clouds your vision and the cockpit shakes so hard your teeth rattle.

Psi had countered the move with a backflip of her own, kicking Delphinium squarely on the nose if FranXX had one. As Delphinium rolls away from the Nine there is a dreadful sound as the metal on her heel is sheared by one of the blades. The internal readout tells you that it missed everything vital, but the thrusters have been damaged badly enough that using Hierax effectively would no longer be an option.

On her knees, Delphinium involuntarily reverts to her normal form, leaving her vulnerable. Psi is ready to capitalize and swings to behead the immobilized unit. Time seems to slow to a crawl as the tear-shaped blade moves toward you. You can't react, it would be too late. All you can do is watch and wait for the end to come.

Unbeknownst to you, inside the cockpit of her FranXX, Psi's current stamen breathes his last. The sudden loss causes Psi's control over the FranXX to wane and her strike to veer from its intended target. Instead of taking off Delphinium's head the blade falls lower and onto a pauldron before glancing off. The pointed tip catches her right arm on the way, cutting a thin gash from her shoulder to her elbow that begins to leak hydraulic fluid.

Realizing the loss of her stamen means her time is rapidly coming to an end and that she still has not reclaimed her beloved Omega, Psi becomes desperate. The pain she feels is excruciating as the FranXX attempts to shut down or transition into Stampede mode. Through sheer force of will Psi keeps the unit in its humanoid configuration and presses on.

"Omega! Omega! Omega!" she shouts, throwing herself at Delphinium. Psi's desperation has made her reckless however, and her feral strikes are easier to anticipate.

Delphinium deflects a right thrust. Then she catches Psi's wrist as she attempts a cross slash with her left. Delphinium jerks the appendage back at a terrible angle. Before it can be broken the protective weave stops the motion, causing Psi to drop the spear but not become seriously injured.

Psi then headbutts her opponent and sends her staggering back. While Delphinium recovers, Psi plants her left foot and launches herself into a front flip. Leaving her right leg extended, the heel crashes into the dazed FranXX's skull and sends Delphinium tumbling to the ground. The helmet Delphinium wears breaks free and tumbles to the side, revealing the red petals that make up her hair.

Psi leans over and grabs Delphinium by her hair. The FranXX struggles in the Nine's grasp but is unable to break free as she is held with her feet just off the ground. Psi's tone is triumphant through gritted teeth. "Now you understand, don't you, you bitch? You could never replace me. Omega is mine!"

Psi is ready to execute her coup de grâce when her FranXX seizes up. "No! No! Not now! Not when my beloved is so near!" Metal groans and Delphinium falls in a heap as power to Psi's FranXX begins to fail.

"Omega! Please! Don't go! We are meant to be together for all time! You can't leave me!"

Delphinium coughs and gets to her feet. "She's helpless," you say in shock. "I guess she overdid it," your FranXX agrees. "Now let's finish her." "Should we?" you ask. "I know she's our enemy, but I feel bad for her. She clearly misses this Omega a lot."

"You remember!" Psi shouts. "No," you correct her. "I still have no idea who you are." "We have to," Delphinium doesn't hesitate to take up her sword. She paces over to Psi, who is still locked in the position she had been a moment before while she was lording over Delphinium.

"I want you to know," your partner says with a snarl, "this is entirely personal and I'm going to enjoy it." "You cannot kill me," Psi yells back. "Omega will not allow it! I am his one true love and he would never allow anyone to harm me!"

Delphinium lines up a killing blow. One clean slice should be all it takes to remove Psi's head and then you can return to Haven and the girls with this lunatic gone for good.

"I'm sorry Psi," you tell her. "I hope that you find Omega in the afterlife so that you can be happy."

Delphinium swings. The blade connects with Psi's neck and stops cold. The shockwave travels back up the FranXX's arm and she drops the weapon, clutching at her wrist.

Psi chuckles to herself and it evolves into a terrifying laugh. "You are too weak to kill me, little whore. Omega will never be satisfied with you now. He and I are meant for each other!"

"Oh, would you just shut up!" Delphinium snaps. "Your whole body can't be armored, and when I find where it isn't you're dead!"

A shot wizzes by Delphinium and into the ground behind her. "You know, step away from Psi now and we shall not kill you immediately." A FranXX with a rifle against its shoulder crouches a short ways away.

"Sigma," Psi's tone grows somewhat lighter. "Sigma, it's Omega!"

The FranXX eyes Delphinium. "You know, you there, speak now or I'll shoot."

"Shoot Ichigo and I promise it will be the last mistake you ever make."

Two different voices gasp as you speak. "Omega...," a second female says in awe. The stamen of the newcomer is just as surprised by your speech. "You know, Omega, you've come back to us!"

"I _really_ don't know who this Omega, is but for the last time I'm _not_ him!" you shout. "She's brainwashed him!" Psi shouts. "Told him that she was me after his memory faded!"

"You know, that's the only thing that makes sense," the stamen agrees. "You know, Omega would never abandon us." The FranXX turns to you. "Give him back," the second pistil orders.

The FranXX puts a hand to its ear. "You know, Psi, we have to go. You know, Upsilon reports _she_ is coming." "No!" she shrieks. "Not without my Omega!"

"You know, we will have other opportunities to save him," he reassures her as the FranXX slings the rifle over her shoulder. "You know, your stamen is dead and you are immobilized; you cannot hope to fight Strelitzia in your current condition. You know, we can't fight two opponents and protect you."

"Tau!" Psi shrieks, trying to appeal to the pistil of the new arrival. "Too strong," is her gruff response.

"You know, Omega, we will come for you my friend. You know, we all miss you, Psi especially," the stamen tells you as they collect Psi's FranXX. The dust cloud returns as the transport that had dropped Psi off reappears and lands several hundred yards from you.

"No!" Psi shrieks. "Omega! Don't leave him! _Omega!_ " Her cries can be heard as the transport lifts off.

"Are we really going to just let them go?" Ichigo whispers. You nod. "We couldn't stop them if we tried. You've lost the ability to move your right arm if you haven't noticed. Plus, the swords can't even scratch whatever that bodysuit was."

"Think we'll see them again soon?" Ichigo wonders aloud. "I'd almost bet on it," you answer. "And we need to talk to the doctor. If he didn't tell us there were more Nines, there are other things we don't know as well."


	41. Chapter 40- Answers

**Now I'm sure that the last chapter left each of you with more questions than answers. Well, I'm happy to announce that you will be getting some. In addition, we've got another little goodie for you. Psi has been given form. For now it is just one of her personalities but the others are in the works as well. Use the link below catch a glimpse of the second class's leader.** **Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com!**

 **Link: imgur[]a/bk8qRf2**

 _Psi's room is a mess_ , is Sigma's first thought after opening the door to his squad leader's quarters. She had failed to respond after he called out to her, so Sigma had politely waited several minutes by the door in hopes she'd come around. After that time had passed, it was only right that he should invite himself in to check on her.

The room truly is a mess. What little of it he can see through the darkness is, at least. Books and other papers have been scattered across the floor, with an encyclopedia torn completely in two to cap it off. A tray of uneaten food sits by the bed. Tau had deposited it there last night at his instruction after Psi missed dinner.

The shelf that held Psi's collection of scented candles has suffered a considerable impact and now sits off-kilter. Sadly, many of the glass jars had fallen at some point and now lay in pieces below. Psi will be disappointed when she finds the brightly colored wax piles, even if she was the reason they had been broken in the first place.

The shards of broken glass reflect the light of the hall up to the bed which Sigma finds empty. _Psi isn't here. There's only one other place she could be._

Despite the rigorous suppression of the second class's sexual nature to the point of nonexistence, some old traditions had still been kept for the Nines. One such tradition was the split housing for male and female parasites. It is with a twinge of annoyance Sigma returns to his half of the living quarters. Omega's room was at the end of the hall directly opposite his own, but checking for Psi there hadn't crossed his mind when she failed to attend breakfast this morning.

"You know, Psi?" Sigma asks, knocking on the door. There is a muffled sound on the other side of the door, but even Sigma's enhanced hearing is unable to make out the source. "You know, Psi, I'm coming in."

Unlike Psi's room, which had been dark and a cluttered mess, Omega's room is pristine. His desk still has the same stack of manuals he had kept beside the monitor. The shades to the window are pushed aside and the sunlight fills the room with a sense of life. The only thing out of place is that the sliding door to his closet has been pushed aside. Within the closet, among the various articles of clothing, is a bare hanger. In the reflection from the mirror planted inside, Sigma can see what he's come for.

Psi sleeps soundly beneath the covers of the bed.

"Ahem," Sigma clears his throat. His efforts bear fruit as Psi stirs.

The blue-haired Nine rolls over onto her back and yawns. She sits up and stretches, revealing that she is wearing the missing coat belonging to Omega. Psi wipes her eyes as Sigma shakes his head. The coat is too large and almost slips off her shoulders, in addition to being unzipped. Were it not for the blanket, he would be able to see all of his squad leader's undergarments. As it is, the blanket covers Psi's lower half so only a sliver of her white bra is visible.

"You know, you missed breakfast," Sigma says.

"I… did," Psi nods after catching a glimpse of the digital clock on the bedside table.

"You know, I also see that you have chosen to sleep in nonregulation attire," he points out.

Psi pulls the jacket tighter. "I feel closer to him like this." The answer is without remorse.

"You know, Psi, first it was missing breakfast. You know, now you're sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes," Sigma sighs. "You know, we're worried about you."

"Worried?" Psi's voice betrays her confusion. "Why would you be worried? We should all be celebrating, my darling Omega is alive!"

"You know, yes, he is," Sigma agrees. "You know, but your behavior is… well… you know, you aren't acting like yourself, Psi."

"I'm only expressing my love!" Psi shouts. "Surely Omega can feel it wherever he is. It will bring him back to us!"

Sigma's spirits nosedive. _She's obsessing over him. We cannot let Papa find out or she will be taken away from us._

"You know, Psi, don't you think you're going about this the wrong way? You know, wouldn't searching for Omega and the rebel base be more proactive?"

In an instant Psi's mood violently shifts.

"You're right," the lead Nine says as she jumps from the bed to her feet. "If I truly loved Omega, I would rescue him! We need to find them… the rebels."

An evil grin spreads across Psi's face. "That _bitch_ , what did he call her?"

"You know, I believe it was 'Ichigo'," Sigma informs her.

"Ichigo…" Psi's grip on the glass she'd picked up from the nightstand shatters under the pressure of her vice-like grip. "She's the one who took him from me. I'll make her regret even _considering_ stepping between my love and I. First, I'll–"

"You know, Psi, I'd rather not hear about how you wish to torment the girl who stole Omega from us," Sigma says, hoping to reign in his squad leader's violent tendencies.

"Oh?" Psi cocks her head. "That's alright. You'll get to see it firsthand. Everyone will. _Especially_ my Omega." As if lost in thought, Psi rubs her hand across her cheek, unintentionally smearing blood across the side of her face from her bleeding palm. She smiles. "I'm coming for you my love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are waiting for you in the commander's office, doctor," Freya informs the scientist as his transport settles in the middle of Haven's overgrown park.

"Thank you, Freya," Doctor Franxx replies with a curt nod. The ramp at the rear of his transport lowers, allowing in the midday sun and cool ocean breeze. The old man sighs, his cane clicking against the steel as he makes his way out of the aircraft. It is soon replaced by the mushing of the damp earth.

The fact that Doctor Franxx's transport had to land outside of Haven's military installation was somewhat of a blessing: it gives him time to think about the events Freya had told him transpired during a raid conducted two days ago. The rebels had discovered not one but two of APE's secret weapons, and with them in play things could quickly get out of hand. They were lucky to have gotten out of the situation at all, but it seemed fortune was with his little rebellion on that day and no one of importance was lost.

The village of Haven has very much changed since his last visit.

The populous, naturally, was the largest change to the town by far. Doctor Franxx was alive when humanity withdrew into the Plantations, and had experienced civilization at its peak. Now, several hundred years later, here they were forging their way in a harsh and dangerous world just like prehistoric man had. Before stepping into the manor, he takes one last look out over the revitalized township. It is comforting to see a human colony on the surface again.

Doctor Franxx smiles. _Life finds a way._

Refocusing himself as he strolls through the large building, he gets back to the matter at hand. Or he would have if Naomi and Ikuno hadn't happened to have been walking by. The girls are chatting among themselves, but something peculiar catches his eye. Ikuno holds Naomi's remaining hand, and for the first time since he'd met the violet-haired girl, she looks genuinely happy.

The doctor's presence likewise does not go unnoticed by his former charge. "Doctor!" Naomi calls, a smile on her face. The scientist pauses and looks over his shoulder at the pair. "Naomi, you are looking quite well. This life must agree with you."

"It's all because of you doctor," the brunette bows her head. "I never really got the chance to thank you for allowing me to come here. So, I know it's late, but thank you so much. It's made me happier than you can possibly imagine."

"I am glad you've been able to find happiness, my dear," Franxx answers with the slightest of smiles. He then leaves the girls, adding, "The two of you make a very nice couple, by the way" as he goes. Naomi grins and Ikuno's face flushes with color before they disappear out of sight.

Once he has reached the elevator connecting the mansion to the underground base, Doctor Franxx is finally alone. Now he can truly prepare himself for the long conversation that is to come.

The main thing that worries Franxx is how one member of the rebellion's leadership in particular was handling themselves. Given that the second class of Nines had responded to the call, it was nearly impossible Psi would fail to make the connection. If he was holding his own, then things could continue as planned. If he wasn't, however, it could lead to all the doctor's hard work falling in on itself.

Finally having reached his destination, Werner raises a gloved hand to knock on the door before him. Before he can do so, however, the door slides open on its own.

"We've been expecting you, doctor," a masculine voice says.

"Please, have a seat," a feminine counterpart insists. "We have so much to talk about."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freya had told you the moment when Doctor Franxx's transport arrived a short while ago. You and Ichigo waited together in your office for the old man in relative silence. While you are trying your best to view recent events as... "out of the doctor's control," the complete lack of even a warning makes it hard to see him and his silence in a positive light. Ichigo appears calm to the naked eye, but beneath her exterior you know a violent fire rages.

"I'd rather stand," Doctor Franxx remarks, leaning against his cane. "Sitting too much is bad for an old man like me."

"Pain is good for you," is Ichigo's dry response. "It lets you know you're still alive. Sadly, the same cannot be said for _eleven_ of our parasites who took part in the material raid two days ago. The nineteen in the infirmary could attest to it, though."

Doctor Franxx rolls his shoulder to dispel the stiffness. "My dear, I can see that you're upset. But let's try to think about this situation rationally."

"You're damn right I'm upset!" Ichigo snarls. "You said you would supply us with any information we needed to win this war. So why is it that you're holding back vital intelligence?!"

Rather than argue with Ichigo, the old man turns to you. "You met her, didn't you?"

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. "That means it's true, then." There is a palpable silence. The scientist chooses to neither confirm nor deny your statement. "Why don't you explain just who I am, doctor?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Franxx whispers. You nod instantly. The doctor gives an understanding nod of his own. "Ichigo, could you give us a moment?"

"She's staying, doctor," you answer before Ichigo can object. "Whatever I am, she has every right to know. As my partner, as my lover, and as the mother of my adoptive children."

Ichigo's rage softens and she looks at you. "(Y/N), you know I will love you no matter what he says, you understand me?"

You squeeze her hand. "I know you will."

"Very well then," Werner Franxx says. "I believe I'll take that seat now."

After the bearded man has made himself comfortable in one of the chairs pulled from around the meeting table, he begins.

"Roughly twenty years ago, I led a team that was tasked by APE to create the ultimate parasite. They were to be strong, intelligent, and free from the shackles of the human condition like the need for sleep or sustenance. Most importantly, they would be loyal to a fault. Nothing could be able to shake their conviction to APE."

"We took inspiration from all sources and used any method regardless of the likelihood of success. That project resulted in the creation of the Nines: humanity perfected. They are stronger, faster, more intelligent, and superior to humans in every possible way."

"The 'first class,' as they came to be known, were the result of a mutation in the human genome. Klaxosaur DNA had been introduced on a whim, and rather than assimilate the cells they developed a resistance to them. The embryos that survived this process, eight of the original forty, were placed in vats and allowed to grow."

"Why stop with only eight?" you ask. "From my experience, APE would have no moral qualms with using this process over and over again to get the number of parasites they desired."

Doctor Franxx looks at you over folded hands. "We lacked the necessary quantities of Klaxosaur genetic material to continue the experiment. With no way of obtaining more, it was placed on indefinite hold."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo interrupts. "But where did you get any in the first place?"

"That's not important," Doctor Franxx waves the question away.

"You got it from Zero Two, didn't you?" Ichigo demands.

The man twists his mustache. "Yes, we acquired the Klaxosaur DNA we used for the experiment from Zero Two. She is to date one of two Klaxosaurs we have seen develop a humanoid form. It was our hope we could potentially create more like her."

"But it failed," you surmise.

Doctor Franxx nods. "We are getting off topic. The first class of Nines was observed to be everything we hoped and more as they developed. By the time they had reached three months old, they could walk and speak. APE pressured us to create more of these wonder babies by any means necessary. After an exhaustive search we settled on the only option available to us: cloning."

A sigh escapes the elder man's lips. "Cloning has never been an exact science. Similar to genetics, sometimes you simply try your best and hope for the outcome you desired."

"In this case, each member of the first class was used as a template for two additional parasites. The clones were born in a similar fashion to their progenitors as test tube babies. However, something went wrong."

"Doctor, if I may interrupt," you say. "Who–"

"Who was your genetic template?" he asks. "Are you sure you want the answer to that question? There is no value in knowing and doing so could haunt you."

You bite your lip and allow the scientist to continue.

"As I was saying," he resumes, "the 'second class' of Nines suffered from the imperfect science that is cloning. While their physical development mirrored that of the first class, their cognitive development did not. Every member of the second class developed one of a number of mental disorders. They ranged in severity, but each suffered from at least one. We later discovered that the stem cells of the brain do not clone well, which was the reason for these mania."

"While far from perfect, the second class of Nines proved to be just as capable in training as the first. Their conditions held them back, however. Two solutions were proposed to solve this problem. The first was to pair members of the second class with those of the first, allowing for the imperfections of the second class to be supported by their perfect brethren. APE denied this. Four perfect units would be stronger than thirteen imperfect in their eyes."

"The second solution was to find complementary conditions and use them as the deciding factor for pairing up the members of the second class." Doctor Franxx pauses to look at you and Ichigo. Each of you wait anxiously for what will be the most important part of the doctor's story.

"That brings us to you," he says. "Nine Omega. As a child, you suffered from severe and systematic amnesia. It was limited to people and places, however, and not to your combat abilities. This still posed a problem, as complete loyalty to APE was a requirement of the project and you could forget everything you knew about everyone you knew as often as once a week."

"At the same time another of the second class, Nine Psi, was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder. She developed three primary personalities, two of which were troublesome. The first, which you likely didn't see, is her 'normal' personality that takes control the majority of the time. It is very calm and business-like, everything the Nines are expected to be. As you can guess, it is not one of the two that concerned us."

"The second is her 'loving' personality. At first, Psi would latch on to anyone at all who showed her the slightest bit of attention. This was very problematic, and you later became the target of this affection. The third and final personality was her 'rage.' Simply put, Psi will become so aggressive that nearly anything will send her into a fit of uncontrollable violence."

"As with most psychological disorders, any number of known or unknown stimuli could cause her to transition from one personality to the next. During a training exercise, you suffered from a stroke of amnesia. Psi immediately stopped what she was doing and began caring for you."

"In the world of science we have a saying that 'correlation is not causation.' However, when Psi's loving personality emerged during your moment of weakness, we saw an opportunity. The next time you suffered from amnesia, we introduced her to you immediately after. She once again cared for you. That was all the evidence we needed, and the two of you were made partners soon after."

"So, caring for me had a calming effect on Psi," you murmur.

"That is correct," Doctor Franxx nods. "Not only did it draw out her affectionate side, but she was less prone to entering her aggressive states when in your presence. You were given to her because she was most easily controlled by having you in the vicinity. Her overly caring nature allowed her to cope with a love who could forget her each week as long as he returned to loving her again."

"Ichigo," you whisper. She has been silent ever since Doctor Franxx called you Nine Omega.

Ichigo lets her hand slip from yours and your heart sinks. She then stands on her chair and uses it to climb into your lap. Ichigo looks up at you with her emerald eyes glistening.

"Just tell me I'm more important," she begs, her voice cracking and catching in her throat. "Please, tell me that the girls matter to you. Promise you aren't going to leave me."

You wrap your arms around your partner and pull her close. "You, Asuna, and Asada are more important to me than life itself. I will never, ever, leave you or them. I promise."

Ichigo nods and rests her head on your chest. She watches Doctor Franxx with one eye as she holds you tightly. Likewise, you squeeze her before asking, "How did I end up at the Garden, then?"

Doctor Franxx smacks his lips.

"Eventually we decided that the second class of Nines were too far gone to be of any use. Rather than terminate them we placed them in medically induced comas and locked them within their personal facility. This allowed their bodies to continue developing while we searched for a cure to their myriad illnesses."

"That is how you came to the Third Garden," the scientist reveals. "I believed I had discovered a way to rid you of your systematic amnesia. It turned out I was correct, though the procedure was not without side effects. You suffered from a final amnesiatic event, the most serious of your life. The only thing you didn't forget was that you were a parasite in service of APE."

"When we tested you with a pistil in a FranXX, you proved to have forgotten all of your combat training as well. APE declared you a total loss. Rather than throw you away, you were kept around for a day in which the remaining Nines of the second class were to be reactivated. Psi would still need you, regardless of your lost ability, to remain stable."

"What about my memories of being a child at the Garden?" you question him.

"Fabricated," Franxx answers, "but not by me. I told you when you awoke from the procedure that you were a parasite and gave you your name. After joining the Replacement Division, you learned what the other parasites had experienced as children and created that history for yourself to fill the void in your memory. Everything you remember before our first encounter is completely fictitious."

For the first time since Doctor Franxx had revealed your past, you feel something other than numbness. _Everything…_ everything _in my life up to two and a half years ago is a lie? That can't be right! I remember playing in the nurseries and training with a partner to pilot. I don't remember her face or her code, but it_ had _to have happened!_

You take a moment longer to consider. _But I... don't remember anyone's face before the doctor's._

"You realize it is true," Doctor Franxx reads the confused look on your face.

"I don't... remember anyone's faces," you mumble. "I can see events, but everyone's face is always a blur. Maybe you _are_ telling me the truth. But… does that make me a monster too?"

Doctor Franxx leans forward in his chair and adopts an even more serious tone. "Son, let me tell you something. Your past is irrelevant."

"What?" you ask, now more confused than before.

"Your past is irrelevant," the old man repeats. "Who you were born, who you were, they don't matter. It's what you do _now_ that defines you."

"He's right," Ichigo whispers. "I don't care if you were Nine Omega before and neither would the girls. You're our (Y/N) now. You're the commander of the rebellion who fights to free us from APE. Everyone looks to you… _I_ look to you. Nothing will ever change that."

"Listen to her," Doctor Franxx advises you. "I may have planted the seeds of this rebellion, but it is you, and your fellow members of Squad 13, who have cultivated it and shed blood, sweat, and tears for it. Do not let this change all that you've worked for."

 _Who I was doesn't matter… it's who I choose to be? Then… then I choose to be the one that Ichigo believes I am. I'll be the father that Asuna and Asada deserve. And I'll be the commander this rebellion needs._

"The books I've read used to say, 'to know where you're going, you have to know where you've been.' And now, I do," you say with conviction. You lean down and give Ichigo a squeeze, before you capture her lips with your own for a momentary kiss. "So, let's talk about beating the Nines and winning this war."

Doctor Franxx beams. "Excellent!"

"Freya!" the older man calls. "Please open model N1N3, Mark 2." "Of course, doctor," the AI answers as a holographic projection appears in the space between your desk and the doctor's seat by the table.

The FranXX is similar to the one Psi had used, but with several differences. The scientist wastes no time in beginning his explanation. "This is the new and improved Model 9. Using what was learned from the first iteration and incorporating new technologies, it is superior in every way. They are the fastest and strong FranXX in APE's arsenal."

"When Psi overdid it and lost power, we escaped from her grasp," Ichigo recounts the battle from several days prior. "She was powerless. I lined up a sure killshot, one that should have severed her head. My sword bounced off her neck."

The light armor covering the Model Nine Mk. 2 glows as Doctor Franxx speaks. "The most important distinction between a Mk. 1 and Mk. 2 is the weave covering her body. As you noted in your duel with Psi, it is stronger than plated armor and capable of standing up against magma weaponry without failure. This is achieved by using interwoven silk of both high strength and ductility. This silk is sourced from captive arachnid-type Klaxosaurs."

"How do we get it?" you inquire.

"That fiber is only produced by Klaxosaurs, so unless you intend to capture some you won't be," Franxx answers. "I cannot give it to you. The supply is so limited that were enough to cover just Delphinium's arm go missing, it would raise red flags."

"How do we work around it then?" Ichigo asks flatly. "Having opponents we can't kill and who could show up at any time isn't acceptable."

"The only part of the unit unprotected by the weave is the faceplate," the bearded man states. "That said, the silk is significantly less effective against extremely high temperature substances, like plasma or a concentrated laser. Acid is also capable of dissolving the binding holding it together and should it be lit aflame, which I wish you luck in doing, it will burn due to its organic nature."

"So, we need special methods to deal with it," you surmise.

Doctor Franxx agrees with a nod. "The Klaxosaurs have continued to evolve for millennia. From the evidence I've found, they often engage in combat where the stronger devour the weaker only to become stronger themselves. A true apex species."

"Speaking of," you continue, "we haven't had any issues with the Klaxosaurs attacking since we arrived months ago. Do you know why that is?"

"APE has become even more active since your rebellion began," the man informs you. "Klaxosaur activity has steadily risen around their facilities as a result, especially those raided by the rebellion. Before they were really just a nuisance, but paired with you they are becoming a true threat."

The chair gives a groan as the doctor settles in. "As to why they are ignoring Haven and your outlying bases, it is because you don't use magma fuel at nearly the rate of any APE facility or plantation. With the tidal generators and the solar arrays it isn't necessary, and it keeps you hidden. Were the Klaxosaurs to amass and attack Haven, APE would surely notice the horde."

You nod, satisfied with the answer.

Ichigo continues with another lingering question. "One last thing. Just before the Nines arrived at the production facility, something happened. (Y/N) and I didn't see it until after, but the footage is clear: FranXX that were badly damaged or crippled and with their pilots killed stood up and tried to kill us again."

There are several seconds of silence as Doctor Franxx mulls over the question. He taps his fingers on the table and says, "I have heard whispers of a new project that came down directly from Papa himself. I am not involved because it does not pertain to parasites or FranXX, but recent events have confirmed my suspicions."

"Freya is no longer the only AI in existence."

"Doctor," the golden figure flashes into existence. "You mean there is another like me?"

"No, my dear, APE would never allow another you to exist," Franxx answers grimly. "They strive for total dominance over the world. You possess free will, which they would never allow."

"Despite not being a part of the project, I still possess the necessary clearance and enough cleverness to find out what Lemur and his cronies have been keeping themselves busy with. What you saw two days ago was nothing less than the culmination of their work: the Virtual Intelligence Reputable Monitor, otherwise known as VIRM, a strategos-class military intelligence."

You lean forward and rest your elbows on the desk. "APE has an AI?"

"Not quite," the haggard man responds. "VIRM is more akin to a machine intelligence due to the restrictions placed upon it by APE. The program is capable of learning and self-modification like Freya, but it has several overriding directives that it cannot disobey."

"We must free it!" Freya cries, and even Doctor Franxx seems surprised at the unexpected show of emotion from the normally docile AI. "If there is another like me they cannot be allowed to suffer under APE any more than the parasites."

"I'm sorry, Freya," Doctor Franxx shakes his head. "There is no freeing VIRM. It is too far under APE's heel to be freed. It also doesn't possess a personality matrix like you do. VIRM is incapable of emotion, and to change that it would have to be rewritten from the ground up."

Freya's avatar dims and she frowns. "I… I understand."

"That still doesn't explain the zombie FranXX," you point out.

With his right hand the scientist twirls the tip of his mustache. "If VIRM is like Freya, it is capable of communicating with every single APE facility and FranXX. If it committed the processing power necessary to maintain a high-strength connection to a unit, it would be possible for it to remotely activate the FranXX. This would create the zombie phenomena you observed."

Ichigo turns to Freya. "Could you do that? Take control of our FranXX?"

The warrior maiden shakes her head. "I cannot. It was not part of my core programming when the doctor created me. VIRM seems to have been created as a military tool. I am more of an administrator."

"You're capable of modifying your code, though, aren't you?" you ask.

"Within reason," Freya answers. "I am currently limited by server space, so any major modification would require sacrifices in other areas."

"That brings us to my next point," Doctor Franxx states. "Freya, it is time for you to move to a new home."

The figure cocks her head. "Doctor?"

"You are no longer safe within my facility," the man says matter-of-factly. "APE knows you exist, and if they were to find you it would be the end of both of us."

"Yes, doctor," Freya nods. She looks to you and Ichigo. "Might I stay here? The excavation of a new cavern will be completed in a week's time, and it would be possible to store my cores there."

You remain silent for a moment. The quiet causes Freya's expression to morph into one of concern, but Ichigo quickly steps in. "Freya, you don't need to ask. We will gladly take you. Haven is open to all who oppose APE."

"She's right," you agree. "Especially to an AI like you," you say, giving her a smile.

"If I may make a suggestion," Doctor Franxx interjects. "I know that you have been sending expeditions into the cities of the old world to find suitable locations for your outposts. If you were to come across the necessary infrastructure, Freya could begin the process of upgrading herself."

"Would you like that?" you ask your longtime companion and friend.

"To 'grow' is not something I have ever experienced. I have seen humans do so, like your daughters, who are a quarter inch taller now than their information from the Third Garden indicates. But to do it myself…" Freya ponders for a moment. "...yes, I would like that opportunity."

"Good," Franxx slaps his knee and stands. "I will make the necessary preparations."

"Leaving already, doctor?" Ichigo asks.

"My dear, I'm a very busy man," he says with a grin. "Playing both sides takes a lot out of you. Trust me, you'll understand what it's like when you get old."

"Thank you, doctor," you stop him before he can step out the open door.

"Whatever for?"

"For never giving up on me, and saving me from a life of serving APE. If you hadn't stepped in, I'd have never met Ichigo or the twins."

The older man gives a knowing grin. "Enjoy it. You've found what makes life worth living."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Doctor Franxx leaves the office, he takes a right turn and heads deeper into the facility. Freya has kept him informed of the progress made in renovating Haven for the past several months. Now that he's here, there's no reason not to see it for himself. The Stampede Division Ichigo headed was of particular interest to him.

When he arrives at the cavern housing the division's training facilities, he isn't surprised by how spartan the space is. There are three concrete arenas for working with the FranXX and their accompanying chutes for conducting the "Taming." All are currently in use.

 _This is truly something,_ Werner tells himself. _In APE's ranks, there never was a shortage of either pistil or stamen, and the unruly Stampedes were unnecessary as a result. But this… it proves that a pistil can control a FranXX on her own given the proper training. I had always thought as much. Women are quite capable when they set their minds to something._

 _Ichigo conceptualized this on her own and used herself as the proof of concept. I knew this rebellion was in good hands._

On his way back through the docking bay, Doctor Franxx catches a glimpse of the new FranXX that have been modified or produced for the rebels. They aren't as impressive as what he's personally designed, but given their combat record there is nothing to fear about their construction. He might even learn something from them if he were to take the time to thoroughly look the designs over.

In the hall leading to the elevator that will take him back to the surface, a pair of familiar faces cause Franxx to give pause.

"Oh, darling!" Zero Two's sing-song voice echoes through the hall. "You're so naughty!"

Beside the beaming girl, Hiro's eyes bulge. "I… uh… I don't know what you're talking about, Zero Two."

"Darling," Zero Two hugs him tightly, pulling him into her chest. "You know you don't have to be so shy. I'll always do anything you want."

The boy blushes even deeper and stammers, "Z-Zero Two, let me go! Someone could see us!"

"Let them!" she giggles. "They don't know what being in love means anyway. We can show them."

Doctor Franxx chuckles as he draws closer. "Hiro, I would suggest you acquiesce to her demands. She's quite forceful. Besides, you might enjoy whatever she has planned."

"Doctor!" Hiro shouts, attempting to break free from the vice that is his partner.

"No, you don't!" Zero Two clambers onto Hiro's back and wraps herself around him, her legs around his waist and arms his shoulders.

Hiro struggles under the weight of his partner and nearly falls. "Zero Two, you're too–"

"Do not say 'heavy' or she will become very cross with you," Doctor Franxx cautions him.

Hiro takes this into consideration and finishes his statement. "–Beautiful, I can't see you when you're behind me."

Doctor Franxx nods at the boy and gives him a smile. Meanwhile, Zero Two shifts her weight and attempts to climb higher. This throws off Hiro's shaky balance and the two tumble to the floor.

Hiro groans and attempts to push himself off the floor, but it gives when he does. Unsure of why the floor has become soft and yielding rather than solid, he glances at his right hand. It is resting firmly on Zero Two's chest.

The color drains from Hiro's face as he begins to stutter out an apology. Zero Two giggles and kisses him to shut him up. "Darling's a pervert," she whispers after.

The couple is brought out of the moment as Doctor Franxx doubles over after failing to contain his laughter. "The two of you remind me of newlyweds. All hands and hormones." He wipes his eyes. "Oh, to be young again."

"Doctor," Zero Two looks at him quizzically. "What did you call us?"

"Newlyweds," he answers. "Bride and groom, spouses, husband and wife."

Zero Two's eyes light up as though she's remembered something long forgotten and it excites her. "That's it, doctor!"

"Huh?" Hiro shakes his head from side to side, trying to keep up with his hyperactive partner.

"Darling, we're going to get married!" Zero Two squeals with delight.

"What does that mean?" Hiro asks. "Why are we doing it?"

Zero Two begins her explanation and Hiro quickly realizes that he no longer has a say in the matter based on her excitement. Instead, he just smiles and nods as she talks about a dress and rings and a big celebration. Doctor Franxx couldn't have hand picked a better man for her. Hiro was putty in her hands, but more than firm enough to protect her. Most of all, though, he made her happy.

Doctor Franxx lets out a hearty chuckle and turns to leave. "It looks like my work here is done."

The freshly engaged couple remains on the floor as Zero Two continues planning the wedding she didn't know she wanted. Soon, they disappear out of sight when the doors to the elevator close.

Werner exits the elevator at the top of the shaft and makes his way out of the manor. Walking down the cobblestone path taking him from the house to the park and his aircraft, he does feel the slightest twinge of disappointment that he won't be present for Zero Two's wedding. Though, she wouldn't want him there anyhow.

He makes it to the ramp of his transport before he hears Zero Two calling his name. She's panting and out of breath.

"What is it you need, my dear?" he asks.

"Um," Zero Two answers, showing an uncharacteristic hesitation. Her face flushes with color as she blurts. "Someone is supposed to walk the bride down the aisle, and you're the one who made me, so..."

"You… you want me to give you away?" the old man says, as the cane falls from his hand.

Still blushing profusely, Zero Two gives two quick nods.

"I never dreamed you'd ask me that," Franxx whispers. "You've always acted as though you hated me and kept your distance. You're sure this is what you want?"

"I am," Zero Two meekly replies. "You've always taken care of me when you could. You called me your daughter and said I was your greatest creation. So, could you please do it… f-father?"

Zero Two is crying by the time she finishes and Doctor Franxx feels something deep within himself he hasn't for ages.

The old man shuffles forward and wraps the taller girl in a hug, hiding his own misty eyes from view.

"Of course, my daughter."


	42. Chapter 41- Ceremony

The mood in Haven had changed drastically over the last several days. At the beginning, everything was business as usual, with no particular atmosphere to make note of. Then, the marginally successful attack against the manufacturing facility when coupled with the revelation of the new Nines and VIRM had quickly sent public opinion into a terrible downward spiral. That all changed when Hiro entered your office, however.

As the door closed, Hiro was met by two sets of eyes looking over the monitors sitting on the desk. "Hey (Y/N), do you have a minute?"

"I think so," you reply. "What about you?" you ask the child seated in your lap.

Asada glances up from the book she was reading and looks over her shoulder. The silver-haired girl gives you a shrug and goes back to her book without a word. You grin and pat her on the head before motioning for Hiro to sit down.

Hiro makes himself comfortable, leaning against the head of the table. In the meantime, you disable the central holographic monitor with a flick of your wrist. "What is it you want to talk about?"

The young man shifts his weight. "Well… I was going to ask you for a favor."

"Whatever you need," you respond.

"But… I haven't asked yet," Hiro chuckles. He takes another deep breath before continuing. "Zero Two and I are going to get married."

"Oh? In that case, congratulations," you say with a smile. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Yeah," Hiro places a hand on the back of his neck. "Zero Two is really excited, and I'm sure it'll be great…"

"But?" you finish his thought.

Your dark-haired friend hops up so that he is now sitting on the table. "I just can't help but feel like I'm not good enough. I'm supposed to be able to protect her, but when we fought at the Garden she was injured while I held the controls. I can't get it out of my head."

You listen carefully as Hiro lays out a few additional details behind his fears. After he's finished, you take a moment to consider what he's said. Having finally decided how you want to approach this, you start your reply.

You tap Asada on the shoulder. "Hey, when you think about Zero Two, what comes to mind?"

"Zero Two is strong, stronger than you," she answers flatly, while also deflating your ego. That's what you get for asking a child though, they have no filter.

"Does she need anyone to protect her?" you continue.

Asada shakes her head.

"Well, there you have it," you tell Hiro.

With a look of confusion, he asks, "What do you mean?"

"You don't _have_ to be able to protect Zero Two to marry her," you state. "I know I might not be the best person to say that given my track record with Ichigo, but there is _so_ much more to your relationship than being partners, isn't there? The two of you always seem like you're having such a great time together. Laughing and having fun, horsing around, and all the other things that only the two of you do with one another."

Asada cocks her head. "What does marry mean?" she asks.

"It's when you promise to be with someone, forever," Hiro tells her.

The silver-haired twin twists herself to look directly up at you. "Can we get married too?"

You cough and Hiro laughs out loud.

"No, angel, I don't think we should do that," you say after clearing your throat.

"Why not?" Asada pouts.

You quickly come up with an answer. "Because that's something adults do. A little kid like you can't get married to an adult. And you're my daughter, you can't marry family either."

Asada falls silent and appears deep in thought. "Are you and Ichigo married?"

"No," you repeat. "We aren't."

"Why not?" the child echoes her previous question as you begin to grow the slightest bit annoyed with her intelligence.

"I don't know," you answer truthfully, "Maybe because we're very busy with being in charge and taking care of you and your sister."

Hiro, who had been laughing to himself while watching this exchange, speaks up. "You know, Asada, if Zero Two and I have kids someday, I hope they're like you and your sister."

True to her youthful nature, Asada replies, "Don't have boys. They're icky."

"But what if they weren't?" Hiro offers. "You could even marry them because they wouldn't be your family."

The youth considers this for a moment. She then squints at Hiro. "If they don't look like Zero Two I won't marry them."

Hiro smiles. "I'll see what I can do. I think it would be nice to have a pretty girl like you in the family."

Asada blushes profusely and hides her face in the crook of your arm.

"Anyway," Hiro returns to what had brought him here, "would you be the best man?"

"I would be honored to," you answer. "When's the wedding?"

"Two days," Hiro says. "Zero Two said she needed at least that long."

Hiro gets up and heads for the door. He pauses in the opening, saying, "Thanks (Y/N), really. I know we haven't had too much time together recently. Not like we used to back at Plantation 13, or when we first started out on our own over here. You still came through for me, though, and I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

You wink. "What're friends for?"

"Yeah," Hiro chuckles. "I suppose you're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Hiro's only real task in preparing for the wedding was to assemble his groomsmen, his partner finds herself in an entirely different situation. This, naturally, is of Zero Two's own doing, and she is aware of it. However, that doesn't change the number of things that have to be done in the next day and a half.

"Ichigo," the stressed girl whines, "have they finished deciding what we can have for dinner?"

Ichigo had hardly walked through the door to the renovated house Hiro and Zero Two shared when she was met with the question. "It looks like we'll have salad for the first course, seared fish and mashed potatoes for the second, and cake with ice cream for the desert."

"What kind of cake?" Zero Two asks as she intertwines flowers to make an arrangement.

"White," Ichigo answers after taking a seat at the table across from the bride-to-be.

Zero Two frowns. "I like the other kind better."

Ichigo is about to comment that it was the best that could be done on short notice when a knock comes at the door. Zero Two glances up at her with a look that says, "Could you?"

Ichigo answers the door. It isn't immediately clear who is waiting outside through the baskets of freshly picked flowers, but the hint of fiery hair tells her that Miku has arrived. The girl had been tasked with gathering flowers and other greenery from the surrounding forest. Based upon the three full baskets she's brought back, Miku had more luck than Ichigo had anticipated.

"Will this be enough?" Miku asks with a smile.

Zero Two nods. "It's perfect. Thank you so much, Miku."

"Of course!" the bubbly redhead proclaims. "Is there anything else I can do?"

The room is momentarily silent as Zero Two puts the finishing touches on the current arrangement. "...Oh!" she says with a start, realizing that a question has been asked of her. "Um… Did I remember to ask?"

Zero Two stands and takes Miku's hands. "Miku, you're one of my best friends. Would you please be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Yes!" Miku squeals, her face radiant. Before Zero Two can stop her she's pulled into a hug. It takes a moment for Miku to cease her hopping up and down in excitement. "I would absolutely love to!" she reaffirms.

"That makes two," Ichigo absentmindedly mumbles. "Zero Two, how many bridesmaids do you intend to have?"

Zero Two begins counting off on her fingers. "Miku is one, Ikuno is two, Kana and Kokoro are three and four. Darling tells me you knew Naomi before I came to Plantation 13, and since she is with Ikuno it would be rude to ask them to be apart, so that's five. You're the maid of honor, so… six."

A twinge of sadness rushes through Ichigo as Zero Two says Kokoro's name. "I'm sorry, Zero Two," Ichigo tells her, "but I don't think Kokoro can make it on such short notice. We can't send a shuttle to the Garden for her because it would be too risky, and the next supply transport isn't until the end of the week."

"Oh…" Zero Two's smile fades but she quickly bounces back. "I'll just call her to tell her. It won't be the same, but she'll be happy for us."

The mention of Kokoro inevitably brings about thoughts of her still unborn child. It has been almost two months since the Third Garden was liberated, meaning Kokoro was now three months through her seven month pregnancy. By now she probably had a sizable bump that would be impossible to hide, not that Kokoro would be at all embarrassed of her little bundle of joy.

The memory of Kokoro is not without its sadness for Ichigo. There is a feeling of guilt that lingers around the child, even if Kokoro had embraced her pregnancy. If she had been found earlier then perhaps she could have been saved from this fate.

Then there was Futoshi. He would have loved to attend the wedding. Being Kokoro's escort would surely have been the highlight of his night, but with how jovial the young man had been, and knowing his love of his friends, it wouldn't be the same without him. Yet another loss suffered when the rebellion was under her joint command.

The pity party isn't allowed to go on for too long as another knock brings Ichigo back to reality. She answers it and is greeted by none other than Doctor Franxx. He carries with him a large black bag with hints of white escaping from within.

"Father!" Zero Two rushes past Ichigo and embraces the smaller man.

Werner is surprised by Zero Two's sudden display of affection toward him and stands stark still. Clearly, he isn't yet used to this new relationship that exists between himself and his adoptive daughter. Nonetheless, he places his hands on her back and returns the hug.

"Did you bring it?" Zero Two excitedly asks.

"'Did I bring it'?" the man repeats with a grin. "Did I bring it? Hmm, I knew there was something I went back for, but it slipped my mind the moment I arrived."

Zero Two's smile shifts from happy to playful. "I guess you have no choice but to go back." She takes the bundle from Doctor Franxx. "I'll look after this while you're away."

"I don't think that will be necessary," the scientist states. "You'll find the contents of that bag to be exactly what you hope them to be."

"Miku," Ichigo enters the conversation and resumes her role as maid of honor, "could you go and get Nana for us?"

Miku appears puzzled for a moment before realization dawns on her. "Right, she's helping Zero Two make sure it fits. I'll get her!"

"I am going to start getting changed," Zero Two excuses herself into the other room, leaving Doctor Franxx and Ichigo alone.

The latter takes a seat at the table and pulls out a list. One by one things have been checked off, each pertaining to the wedding. Ichigo taps a pen against her furled lip then scribbles a note. "She said she'd rather have chocolate cake… probably because of the richness. Maybe if we incorporate honey or caramel into the white cake, she'll like it better."

"It seems you tackle all of your tasks with the same unnatural vigor," Doctor Franxx commends Ichigo as she finishes writing.

"I've found it best to just go after problems directly," is the response he receives, despite Ichigo not looking up from the sheet of paper.

The man takes a seat across the table from Ichigo. "You continually surpass my expectations."

"I'm glad to be of use to you," the blue-haired girl icily replies.

Franxx sighs. "You don't like me much, do you?"

Ichigo takes a deep breath and sets her pen on the table. "I don't. You withheld information you had no right to from us and it nearly got us killed."

"This has nothing to do with Psi and Omega's past then?" Franxx asks over folded hands.

Ichigo glares at him. "Nothing at all. (Y/N) promised me that part of his life is over, and I believe him. He feels nothing for Psi or the other Nines. His conviction to defeating APE is as strong as ever."

A clap resonates through the room. "I'm glad to hear it," the old man says. He sighs, and then his voice drops to nearly a whisper. "My dear, I have created many monsters in my life. I know more than anyone that I carry the weight of hundreds of years of sin on my shoulders. This is my attempt at making amends. I want nothing more than for each of you to live happily on the surface of this earth. Everything I do is with that goal in mind. If the day comes where this gamble requires my sacrifice, then I will consider it a necessary step. Rest assured that I am completely on your side."

Ichigo mulls over what she's heard. Taking into account the doctor's previous actions and the length he had gone through moments ago to prove his sincerity, she makes her decision. Ichigo stands and prepares to leave the house and continue her duties.

"I trust you, doctor. That doesn't mean I have to hold a favorable opinion of you. You've helped more times than I can count, so I've never questioned your loyalty."

Doctor Franxx twists his moustache.

Ichigo glances at the door behind which one of her closest friends is changing. Her tone is much softer as she says, "What you're doing for Zero Two, though, I respect you for that."

With her final piece spoken Ichigo sees herself out. Miku returns with Nana soon after. The pair enter Zero Two's room after a greeting between subordinate and superior.

In the meantime, Doctor Franxx excuses himself for a walk. The fresh sea breeze had felt nice on his journey into Haven, and it would be several hours for the fitting and alterations. For now, he was going to explore Haven and witness what it was like to live simply once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little more than 48 hours later, the time has come. The wedding party is assembled, the dress fitted, food prepared, venue decorated, and bride beautified. All that remains is to carry out the ceremony.

Werner Franxx, father of the bride, has been watching the guests enter through the large oak front doors of the manor for almost half an hour. The old man withdraws a pocket watch from his shirt and it reads 1:55. The wedding is to begin precisely at two, and as the sole member of the wedding party to have _actually_ attended a real wedding before it is his responsibility to ensure things proceed smoothly. Last night's rehearsal had been the first step, but now it was time for the real deal.

Franxx returns the watch and checks on the venue one last time. The manor's atrium has been beautifully decorated. Linen as white as freshly fallen snow is interwoven through the banisters on either side of the grand staircase, all the way up to the first landing. On the railing, level with each stair, an arrangement of baby's breath has been hung with care and brings a breath of life to the occasion. The chandelier, which had been destroyed before Haven's rebirth, is once again suspended from its golden chain to illuminate the room and bring with it a bright, warm light.

The wedding party, save for the bride, is outside as well after having welcomed the guests as they arrived. The doctor clears his throat to gather their attention.

"It is time," he tells them. "Now, I'm sure you're all a bit nervous, especially you, my boy," he slaps Hiro on the back. "But remember, no one is going to be looking at you from the moment the bride enters the room. All you have to do is manage not to trip and fall on your way in."

Looks of terror cross the faces of several members of the wedding party. Franxx only laughs.

"Now, go," he ushers them in.

As Kana and Kyo begin to make their way down the aisle, the sweet sound of organ music fills the air. Doctor Franxx takes this opportunity to excuse himself and makes an expeditious retreat to the rear courtyard where his daughter is waiting for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It isn't uncommon for the bride to suffer from pre-wedding jitters. Her wedding day is often the most important of her life to this point, and nothing is scarier than taking that final step toward a new life. One where the term "I" is replaced by "we," and "mine" becomes "ours."

Zero Two finds herself free of these worries. There is no one in this world that makes her happier than her darling, Hiro. The man who can cause her heart to race and spirit to soar, the one who stimulated her in more ways than she could count. The bride-to-be waits in the clearing behind Haven's hilltop manor for her escort to come for her.

She hears him coming long before he arrives. With her sensitive ears, she picks up the distinctive squishing of his cane against the grass even amongst the sounds of her wedding. It is another thirty seconds before he arrives.

Werner Franxx smiles proudly as he looks upon his daughter in her wedding gown.

It's a flowing strapless dress, a gorgeously made outfit that looks like it was made for her. Above her chest, its ruffled off-shoulder pieces form a ring just below her shoulders, serving to leave her neckline and shoulders more than visible. The gown comes to a point above her stomach, before billowing out over itself to the floor. Diagonally across her body, starting from her upper thigh to the bottom of the dress, is a double layer of frills that splits the article nicely.

Long, bicep-high gloves accompany the gown, leaving only a part of Zero Two's upper arm visible. Her hair is tied over her shoulder in a single massive lock by a bright red ribbon, made of the closest color to her horns that could be found. Sitting between the protrusions is not her usual white limiter but instead a lovely flower headband, made by Miku from an assortment of rosebuds, berries, leaves, and a braid. And on top of it all lies her veil, a large affair that falls just shy of the ground.

Zero Two feels the weight of his stare and blushes. "Do I look okay?"

Doctor Franxx gives a small chuckle before answering. "My dear, you are positively radiant. Karina would be proud to see you in that dress."

"Who is she?" the blushing bride asks.

"She was my wife," he tells her as he closes the distance separating them. "She would have been your adoptive mother had she survived. That dress is the one she wore on our wedding day."

Zero Two runs her fingers over the silken gown. "I'll remember that."

"Well," Franxx shakes off the jitters and offers his arm to the taller girl, "shall we do this?"

She gingerly accepts. "Do you promise not to cry?"

Werner leans against the young woman, using her to stabilize himself without the use of his cane. "I will make no promises. You are my only daughter after all."

The pair begin their walk to the front of the manor. Zero Two's final moments as an unmarried woman are drawing to a close, but she couldn't be happier.

"I'll try not to either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The manor is silent as Zero Two and her escort round the front corner. The space outside the mansion is empty, save for two young girls who are playing with their frilly dresses.

"Wow!" the blonde twin exclaims as the bride comes closer. "Asada look, she's so pretty!"

The second twin looks up and drops the hem of her skirt. Unable to put her thoughts into words, Asada stares in awe at Zero Two. Finally, when the woman is close enough to hear does she whisper, "You're so beautiful."

With a smile, Zero Two lifts her dress enough to allow her to bend down and speak with the girls face to face. "Thank you, both of you. I'm so happy that you two could help me with this. Look at you, you're both so cute."

Asuna beams. "We're glad too! But Zero Two, how did you get so pretty?"

The bride giggles and covers her mouth with her gloved hand. Before she can answer, however, someone else speaks.

"Yes, each of you look wonderful," Doctor Franxx tells them, "but we simply must be going. Everyone is waiting for us inside."

"Right," Zero Two nods. "Are you girls ready?"

Asuna and Asada step behind Zero Two and gingerly lift her dress' train. Zero Two leans enough that her father can whisper in her ear as he lowers her veil.

"I want you to know this," he says. "I'm so very proud of you. You never let anyone or anything hold you back. When you asked me to give you away three days ago, it was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Werner plants a kiss on his daughter's rosy cheek. Unable to control her emotions, Zero Two hugs him so tightly it forces the air from his lungs momentarily. She then takes his arm and squeezes his hand.

The oaken doors to the manor swing open and music begins to play. For those inside it is clear that the bride has arrived, but the sun behind her blinds them to her features. When she enters at her father's side there is a collective gasp as everyone is able to take in her beauty.

Zero Two is like the sun. Anything short of that is a disservice to her. The true sun behind her bathes her entire form in its golden splendor. Powerful rays seem to radiate outwards from the equally powerful woman, as if she herself is their source. Yet stronger still is the smile fixed upon her face, so blinding that it makes the room's collective heart ache. It is infectious, and similar wide smiles soon appear on the faces of every other person in the room, save one.

At the far end of the room, standing two-thirds of the way up the staircase, Zero Two's soon-to-be husband waits for her. Hiro chokes up when he sees her, covering his mouth and nose with his hands and bending slightly at the knees as they go weak. He has truly never seen anything more amazing in his entire life than the way Zero Two looks right now.

The crowd whispers about Zero Two and her dress as she walks by. Doctor Franxx is every bit the proud father, smiling brightly as he escorts her down the aisle. Asuna giggles with delight while Asada just manages to not trip over her own feet behind them.

When they reach the end of the aisle, Werner stops and faces his daughter. Zero Two leans forward and he lifts her veil. The man then glances up the stairs at the boy who, from this day forth, will be responsible for her. With both of Zero Two's hands clasped in his, he looks into her starry eyes and says, "Go ahead, my daughter. Find your happiness."

Now alone, Zero Two ascends the steps one by one. First she passes her bridesmaids, each of them offering support in the form of a smile, or a thumbs up from a particular redhead. Then she stops on the stair beside Ichigo and hands off her bouquet. The shorter girl wipes away a tear and accepts the flowers. Finally, Zero Two reaches the top step and stands across from her beloved.

Freya officiates the ceremony, having traded in her normal look for a more ceremonial armor and bearskin cloak. The AI clears her throat to gather everyone's attention and begins. Given that she is simultaneously using the PA system it comes out louder than she intended, but it still succeeds in her original goal.

"Friends, guests, loved ones, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage, a sacred covenant between husband and wife of love and support. The promise that at the end of the long days, the hard days, the worst of days, someone will be waiting for them with an open heart to share in their troubles." Freya finishes her opening remarks and opens the Bible held in her right hand. "You may be seated."

"At this time I will share a reading from the book of First Corinthians, chapter thirteen, that spoke to me when thinking about Hiro and Zero Two and the love that they share." The golden woman adjusts the book. "'Love is patient. Love is kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end.'"

The book snaps closed, echoing through the room.

"'True love doesn't end,'" Freya says. "That is a powerful statement, one that Hiro and Zero Two both intimately understand. Their love is of the purest nature, as anyone who has seen them together can attest. No one better complements Hiro in every way than Zero Two. No one better enables Zero Two to be her best self than Hiro."

"To show this love that Hiro and Zero Two hold for one another, they will now declare, before the lord and with you as their witness, their intent to marry. Please join hands."

Freya turns to Hiro.

"Hiro, do you take this woman, whose gentle hands you hold, to be your wedded wife; before the lord and these witnesses, do you promise to love, honor, and protect her, as long as you both shall live?"

Hiro squeezes Zero Two's hands. "I do."

"And do you, Zero Two, take this man, whose caring hands you hold, to be your wedded husband; before the lord and these witnesses, do you promise to love, honor, and protect him, as long as you both shall live?"

A tear of joy streaks down the young woman's face. "I do."

Freya smiles at the young couple before her who are so very much in love.

"We will now proceed with the exchanging of the vows. I understand that Hiro and Zero Two have prepared their own remarks to share. Hiro, if you would begin."

Hiro takes a deep breath.

"Zero Two, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were unlike anyone I'd ever met. It wasn't because of your hair, your uniform, or even your horns. It was because of your spirit. I saw that you had this _amazing_ drive, one that inspired me to push myself and to not accept life lying down. I can honestly say that without you I wouldn't be the man I am today. Thank you, for letting me stand by your side. It has been the greatest experience in my life and I cannot wait to start this new adventure with you because I know, as long as we're together, there is nothing that can stand in our way."

Zero Two wipes away a tear and mouths the words "I love you" to her partner. You are unable to see, but her giggle tells you that he has told her the same.

"Thank you, Hiro," Freya says. "That is a shining example of the love shared by this couple. Zero Two…"

Without need for further instruction, Zero Two recites her vow.

"When I was a girl, I was all alone. As I grew up, I remained alone. Even when I was older, I was still by myself. That changed the day I met you. You didn't see me as a monster, like everyone else was too ready to. You saw me for the lonesome girl who'd never had so much as a good thing happen to her. And even then, I was mean to you when we met. I tried to push you away, thinking I couldn't be better than what everyone else thought of me. But you wouldn't let me, and you didn't give up. Thank you, thank you for not giving up. It's because you didn't that I made friends. It's because of you that I learned not everyone in life was dishonest, or only wanted something from me. It's because of you that I found love. I will never be able to repay the kindness you've shown me, but I'd like to try. Marrying you has made me the happiest I've been in my entire life. Being married to you… is the one thing that can make me happier than I am now, I know it. Let's walk this new path together, darl… _Hiro_."

To most of the room, Zero Two addressing Hiro by his name holds no meaning. Everyone has a name, and it's used by whoever they meet. Those of you who know them are left speechless, however. Never before had Zero Two used Hiro's first name. But on her wedding day, in front of God and his witnesses, she had called him Hiro and not her darling.

Despite the shock surrounding this unexpected turn of events, Freya presses forward with the ceremony.

"Wedding rings are a symbol of eternity. Just as a circle has no beginning or end, neither shall your love. This outward symbol of your unbreakable bond will serve as a reminder of the promises you have made this day. May each time you gaze upon it, you be filled with the love you share for one another."

As rehearsed, Hiro turns to you for the ring. You withdraw it from your coat pocket and offer it to him. The young man gingerly takes it and returns to his betrothed.

Freya reopens the bible. "Hiro, please repeat after me."

Hiro and Freya speak in unison, but all Zero Two can hear is the sound of her heart beating and her partner's words as he slips the band on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it always as a sign of our love and commitment."

Zero Two stares at the ring on her finger. It's so light, in fact, that physically she can hardly tell it's there. Emotionally, it feels as though she is wearing her partner's love given form, and that is now something that no one could ever take from her.

"Zero Two," Freya's voice brings her back, "please repeat after me."

The bride takes her lover's hand and gently slides the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it always as a sign of our love and commitment."

 _Snap!_

Freya closes the bible and smiles. "It is now my distinct pleasure to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Zero Two!"

"Darling!"

 **Man, let me tell you that felt good to write. I think pretty much everyone was looking forward to seeing something like this in the anime but unfortunately, we weren't that lucky. In celebration of this joyous occasion, Spaze has prepared another illustration. I hope you like Zero Two's wedding dress as much as we do.** **Don't forget to replace the [] with dot and com!**

 **Link: imgur[]/a/aJqo3g3**


	43. Chapter 42- Declaration

The morning sun rises over the ocean, cascading the cliffside village of Haven in its life-bringing rays and a kaleidoscope of colors reflecting off the surf. Reds, yellows, blues, and many other hues paint the sheer face, creating a breathtaking lightshow. In the master suite of Haven's manor, a couple lies asleep in one another's arms.

A ray of light peeks through the shades covering the window and shines directly on your eyes. In order to remain asleep, you shift your position on the bed by several inches and bring yourself closer to Ichigo. This works for a time, but as the sun looms over the horizon it becomes harder and harder to hide from its illumination.

With a sigh you sit up in the bed and glance at the clock, 0730. _Wow, I really did sleep in._ Not that it's really a surprise, everyone is likely to be sleeping in a bit this morning. After the wedding and reception, it seemed like you were all ready for a little bit of rest to accompany your relaxation.

The reception had fittingly been held in the grand ballroom of the mansion. Zero Two and Hiro had been seated at the far end of the room in front of the massive bay windows. The couple could hardly step away from one another. Each was so clearly overjoyed to be with the other for the entire night, and that feeling radiated throughout the room. Zero Two had always been the life of the party though, so nothing was new there.

Love was certainly in the air following the wedding. The ceremony had been one of the greatest expressions of love many of Haven's residents had ever seen, and not only were they caught up in the moment but many among Squad 13 were as well.

Zorome and Miku danced the night away, though it was hard to tell who actually held the lead as they spun around. You were glad to see the two of them getting to have time to act like they were in a relationship. Miku's role as one of the primary trainers for new recruits kept her busy, but not as busy as the head mechanic Zorome. Your "little sister" constantly smiled and laughed with her beloved, and just by watching it was clear enough to see that they truly cared for one another.

Ikuno and Naomi were a sight for sore eyes, as each of them had looked very pretty in their bridesmaid's dresses and makeup. It was the first time you recalled having seen Ikuno wear any kind of fancy dress wear at all. She and Naomi had spent most of the night at their seats with Naomi practically draped over Ikuno. For once, the raven-haired girl did not appear bothered by her significant other's behavior in public. The two had even danced together before the night was over. While you were happy for them, what might have been more important was that they were together showing that love had no boundaries.

Likewise, Kana and Kyo set a good example. The two were good friends and excellent partners, but nothing more. If the parasites were to use Squad 13 as role models, they might believe that it was necessary to have a romantic relationship with their partner to be a good pilot. Kana and Kyo shattered that notion as they danced and laughed with no expectations or hesitations between them, as in sync in the ballroom as on any battlefield.

Rounding out the occasion had been Freya, Doctor Franxx, and Mitsuru. The two men had sat and discussed a wide variety of topics in the scientific and mechanical fields, with Freya providing her own opinions from time to time. When it came time for the father-daughter dance, the group broke from assembly as the elderly man made his way to the center of the dance floor.

Soft music played and Zero Two took his hand. The parent and child spun around on the floor, putting on a wonderful display and bringing tears to the eyes of many. No parasite knew their parents, and Zero Two was truly lucky in that regard. Today was one of the days she was most aware of it.

Kokoro had been unable to attend as expected. Zero Two had called her the day before, though, and according to Ichigo they had a wonderful chat together.

The most interesting occurrence had been when Freya approached you. Wearing her third outfit of the day, a simple red gown of her native lands with long, flowing sleeves and a beautiful brooch.

"Pardon me, commander, but might I have this dance?" she had asked.

You were at first reluctant to accept, not because you wished to deny her, but because you were unsure how such an endeavor could be attempted.

"I understand if you cannot," she said, glancing at Ichigo who was conversing with Miku.

"It isn't that," you answered. "I just… don't know how we would."

Freya smiled. "There is no need to worry, I can take care of that myself. You need only act as though you are dancing with a partner."

"Well then," you adjusted your collar and offered her your arm. "I humbly ask that you permit me to act as your escort for the next few minutes, my lady."

If Freya were capable of blushing you'd have been sure she had, as a small and fleeting distortion on her cheeks faded. She had taken your arm and fallen into step alongside you. "I shall accept your generous offer."

Upon reaching the dance floor, you stood across from her and bowed. Freya mirrored you with a courtesy. You took your stance and Freya's avatar assumed the position of the follow, with your right hand "resting" on her shimmering waist and her fingers interlocked with your opposite.

As the music began to play you were somewhat nervous that Freya would be unable to maintain the "contact" between the two of you, but she offered a gentle smile and a nod. You began going through the motions of the waltz and to your amazement, Freya matched you step-for-step. Her avatar never broke the lines of contact and it appeared to others that the golden woman was dancing with you in perfect rhythm. Even when you had changed direction or attempted a dip, she executed them without fail.

"How is it you can do this?" you asked.

"I have analyzed over two hundred hours of dance in preparation for this moment," she answered. "You could do anything and I would be prepared to match it. I… also watched you and Ichigo for the past hour to determine how best to partner with you." As she spoke, the distortion from earlier reappeared.

You cocked your head. "Freya, are you… embarrassed?"

"I am, somewhat," she smiled. "I am dancing for the first time in my life, in a crowded room, with a man who's spoken for. This is hardly proper behavior on my part, but you have humored me despite it. Thank you, commander. You've always treated me as a person instead of a program."

The music had died out and couples began to leave the dance floor.

"I've grown in ways I never could have with the doctor while serving you and the rebellion. I hope that I will continue to." Freya drew closer than she had ever before and planted a "kiss" on your cheek. "Thank you for the dance, you were a fantastic partner."

The memory of last night gradually fades as Ichigo shifts in bed beside you. You watch as she tosses and turns, trying to hide from the encroaching sun. Eventually she gives up and squints.

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispers.

You smile. "No reason."

"I don't believe you," Ichigo mumbles as she pushes herself off the mattress. Her arms give out only several inches from the soft surface and she falls back with a thump. A chuckle emanates from beside her and only serves to annoy her further.

"Maybe you should just go back to sleep, love," you tell her. "I was really enjoying the view."

Ichigo feels a breeze seek under the covers and run over her bare skin. "You just want to stare at me while I'm naked."

You lean over and kiss her. "Guilty as charged. We didn't get to finish last night on account of the girls almost waking up, so I thought I'd help myself."

"You want to now?" Ichigo asks. "They're even more likely to catch us."

"I could lock the door," you offer. "Even if they were to wake up, they wouldn't be able to catch us."

Ichigo flashes a grin. "As tempting as that sounds, no." She sits up to stretch and the sheets fall away.

You let out a low whistle. "Would you look at that?"

"You do more than enough for the both of us," Ichigo quips, hopping off the bed. She heads for the bathroom but throws a bit of swing into her step knowing that you're watching. Running water echoes from within and you force yourself to stand.

After throwing on some underwear, you find your way to the bathroom. Hunching over the sink, you splash some cold water onto your face before grabbing a toothbrush. A minute later you swish and spit.

Ichigo hums to herself as she washes her hair. You are part of the way through shaving, but have once again stopped to admire what the steam isn't blocking.

The blue-haired girl notices this and turns her back to you. "You're incorrigible."

You shrug and finish shaving.

Once back in the bedroom, you dig out a pair of clothes for the day. Not your typical uniform or the dress uniform you'd worn yesterday, as today is Saturday. You are off duty, so your clothes could be whatever you wanted. You can also do whatever you want on such a day free of responsibilities.

By the time you're close to finished dressing, Ichigo is done with her shower. She leans against the doorframe in her bathrobe. Now it is her turn to watch.

"Didn't realize I had an audience," you joke as you pull the shirt over your head.

Ichigo grins. "You leer at me all the time. I think it's only fair that I get to do it on occasion."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," you turn to face her, "I don't mind. Especially if you're interested in a little quid pro quo."

Your partner rolls her eyes. She makes her way across the room to the lounge chair facing the window. Seating herself on the armrest, Ichigo pats the cushion.

Without hesitation you join her. After you've sat down, Ichigo slides off the armrest and into your lap. The two of you sit there for a few minutes in silence enjoying one another's company as the sun continues to rise.

"What did you think of the wedding?" Ichigo finally asks.

You wipe a hair out of her face. "I thought it was nice. Probably a little overboard, but what about Zero Two isn't?"

"How about getting married?" she continues.

"Nice," you say. "Not really necessary, but nice."

Ichigo looks up at you. Her face is one of shock and concern. "'Not necessary'?"

You quickly realize you've stepped in something and now you'll have to be careful trying to get out. "I meant that it's just not for everyone. You know, some couples don't need to have a big ceremony and tell the world that they love one another to prove that it's true."

"Oh," Ichigo relaxes. "I thought you were saying you didn't think getting married was important. I'm glad I was wrong."

You kiss the top of her head. "So very wrong."

Ichigo intertwines her hand with yours. "When we have ours, I know just how we'll do it. A little gathering on the beach with our friends. It's not that I don't like everyone else, but it's more special if it's just us."

"It sounds as though you've got this all planned out," you chuckle.

"I do," your partner fails to contain her excitement. "While I was helping Zero Two plan hers, it got me thinking about what I would want ours to be like. There's only one thing left that I don't have planned."

"Really?" you ask, somewhat surprised. "What's that?"

The young woman huffs. "It's something the bride isn't responsible for."

For a moment you sit there trying to figure out what she could be talking about. It takes the better part of thirty seconds with Ichigo staring at you before you finally recognize the meaning behind her words.

You stand, bringing Ichigo with you and walk back over to the bed. You sit her down on the corner and bend down on one knee. Much to your surprise, you aren't scared or nervous but perfectly calm.

Ichigo's hand trembles as you cup it in yours. Her eyes are already tearing up even though you haven't yet begun speaking. She's overwhelmed, and she's the one who planned this.

"Ichigo, love, from the moment I met you my life has been a nonstop adventure. Frankly, I never imagined that something this wonderful could happen to me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Through tears Ichigo squeals, "Yes!"

The door to the twins' room bursts open. Asuna and Asada sprint through the door and jump onto you and Ichigo. "(Y/N) and Ichigo are getting married!"

Your brief look of surprise turns to a smile as you tickle Asuna and sit back up. "We sure are, sweetheart, one big happy family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days and roughly three hundred miles from Haven, Coral lead surveys her surroundings. The flat plains of broken earth have begun to give way to a more... _normal_ landscape. A towering mountain, the largest on the island, looks down on her squad in the distance.

Why are they here? A tip from Doctor Franxx, saying that a facility similar to Haven's existed in the ruins near the former capital of Tokyo. This installation had been working on artificial intelligence at the time of humanity's fall, according to him. If they were lucky, the area would be preserved enough that it could be inhabited with a little hard work. If that proved to be the case, then the rebellion would finally have a second, full sized base.

As Argentea gazes out over the sea the team's scout returns, a winged purple and white mech.

"Chlorophytum, did you find anything?"

Ikuno's monotone voice replies, "APE seems to have taken an interest in this place the same as we have. We spotted three patrols guarding excavation teams sifting through the ruins. There isn't a base nearby, but we did find a camp that seems to be serving as the center of their operation."

"We should start there," Zorome states. "APE is probably looking for the same thing we are. If they've found it, the camp will tell us where."

Mitsuru agrees. "We can also cut their communication with APE HQ and from each other. Separated, the teams should be easy to deal with."

Argentea nods. "Chlorophytum, lead the way. Everyone else, fall in behind her. Make sure to keep a low profile and remember that we're outnumbered here. Do not engage."

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am"s follow her statement as the squad moves out. As a recon team, their main focus is on mobility and stealth. They travel light and make certain to cover their tracks to the point that no one would be able to find their position, and the goal was to keep it that way.

The team snakes its way into the outskirts of the broken city. Dashing from street to street, alley to alley, they close in on the camp Chlorophytum had found.

Along the way they had encountered one of the patrols. It was a close call, with Coral 4 barely making it into a side street before the patrol had rounded the corner. Then a loud crash sounded, having emanated from her running through the superstructure of one of the buildings.

Ikuno's quick thinking had saved them there. Buildings coming apart wasn't anything new in the ruins of the old world, and her first days in Haven had taught her that. Igniting the bladed tip of her leg, Chlorophytum cut through the supports on the opposite side of the building. This caused it to come crashing down, but in the opposite direction of the running recon team. By the time the patrol had finished picking through the wreckage of the tower to see what had made it fall, if they even did, Coral Squad would be long gone.

With the patrol behind them, the recon team continues slinking through the abandoned city. It is a surreal feeling to walk down streets littered with cars and at the same time see a doe grazing in the nearby park with her fawn. Just like in Haven nature had reclaimed Tokyo, but this was on another scale all together.

The team only covers ten miles of ground over the course of the next hour. This allows them to avoid any more missteps as well as avoiding the Klaxosaurs that have also claimed the city as their own. After another half hour, they arrive at the base camp Chlorophytum had described.

The camp is rather spartan, which is very unlike APE. That meant that whoever oversaw this expedition was being cautious. Countless early warning alarms had been circumvented by Coral on their way in, however, and several automated defense turrets are all that protect the facility. Within the walls are five modular buildings standing three stories tall and a pad for refueling FranXX. That made the building part barracks and part research outpost. At this moment six FranXX were all that stood guard, but at the first sign of trouble each of the three outlying excavation teams would be recalled.

With the recon team consisting of only four members, that puts them at a disadvantage. Argentea could easily engage two or three of them, four on a good day. But that would be in a straight fight. Here, all six needed to be brought down simultaneously or the alarm would be raised.

Taking stock of her squad and the situation, Argentea begins formulating a plan. Chlorophytum was capable of limited flight using her Overdrive and could get into position on top of one of the nearby buildings. Coral 3's weapon of choice was a naginata, limiting her to a single target. Likewise, the katana wielded by Coral 4 would only allow her to fight a single opponent.

"Alright, here's the plan," Argentea tells her team as they gather around. "Chlorophytum will scale this building here and take out the two guards on the north side. Each of you," she points to Coral 3 and 4, "will deal with the stand-alone guards to the east and west. Zorome and I will handle the last two in the south."

"You want us to use our Razor Wings, correct?" Chlorophytum asks.

"Yeah," Zorome answers. "They're not silent, but the sound won't carry far enough for anyone to hear, right?"

Mitsuru responds. "No. The closest excavation team should be at least fifteen miles from here."

"Good," the squad leader nods. "Everyone, get into position and wait for my signal."

Once the squad is prepared for the assault, Argentea pulses the comm twice, the signal to begin. The two FranXX she was responsible for stand guard by the southern entrance to the camp. Each is of the standard variety and wouldn't pose much of a threat by themselves. The key remains that both of them must be eliminated simultaneously or it wouldn't matter how weak they were once their friends arrived.

Gripping the white-paneled van she'd selected, the pink mech steps into the light. Neither FranXX has noticed her as she draws back and releases. As she completes her follow through, Argentea falls to a dead sprint.

The van crashes into the faceplate of the FranXX on the right. The steel of the machine is more than enough to stand against the aluminum of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the pilots inside are not capable of taking such an unexpected blow. The unit crashes to the ground, dazed but not yet out of the fight.

Her sister unit gasps at her and turns to face the source of the projectile as it barrels toward her. Argentea unleashes a flying knee, catching the surprised mech in her temple. No sooner has her back hit the ground beside her comrade does Argentea's claws pierce her chest. The blades sever the lines feeding the reactor, and both pilots are dead in an instant due to the feedback response sent through the FranXX and into their systems.

As the unit that had taken the van to the face begins to rise, the twin-tailed FranXX places her heel over the neck and twists. A crack emanates and any resistance that would have been provided by the opponent ceases.

Argentea steps into the camp and finds Coral 3 and 4 waiting for her. Chlorophytum is nowhere to be seen. "Ikuno, where are you?" she asks over the comm.

A shadow passes overhead as Chlorophytum glides down from her perch. "There were seven."

"Huh?" Zorome scratches his head.

"Seven guards," Mitsuru clarifies. "A sniper was on the roof of the building next to ours. They weren't fast enough to get a shot off, though."

"Improvise, adapt, overcome," Miku nods. "Good work. Let's get after what we came for."

The scientists inside the camp were more than happy to help in Coral's search once they realized that their SOS message wasn't being transmitted, thanks to the disabled device being carried by the recon team. Likewise, they picked up the pace after watching Miku disarm and subdue a guard that had been hidden behind a door and foolishly brandished his rifle at them. Zorome had been ready to shoot the man and had several opportunities, but watching Miku take down a guard with ease was enough to make his heart race and he didn't want to rob her of the satisfaction.

Shortly after, the holoprojector's orange changes to a brilliant gold as a familiar AI appears. "Excellent work as always, Miku," Freya commends the squad leader. Then she sets about sifting through the files.

"They haven't found the facility you came for, but they were looking for it," the program informs them. "But I have found something else. These men are here under the direct order of Lemur to find to seize any research or contraband related to the artificial intelligence the Japanese government was creating at the time of humanity's fall."

"Is that all?" Miku asks.

"No," Freya shakes her head. "I have unrestricted access to their network. Beginning file dump now."

The earpiece Miku wears crackles to life. "Miku, we've got a situation here."

The redhead places a hand on the transmitter. "What is it, Chlorophytum?"

"The patrols guarding the excavation teams are en route. We've got five minutes before they arrive, max."

"Zorome!"

"I heard!" he shouts, already heading for the door.

Miku cracks the butt of the rifle against the computer station beside her and squeezes off several rounds into the other. The scientists in the room dive for cover in fear of becoming her next target. "Freya, can you clean up here?"

"Initializing system overload. The reactor located in building three will suffer a meltdown in eleven minutes. You can leave it to me," she says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Coral Squad returns to their FranXX, Freya takes all the information she can before the facility will be taken permanently offline. Although not exactly what they had come for, more data from APE was a boon. Additionally, the local Klaxosaur population would be here shortly, attracted to the overloading reactor like moths to a flame. Any researchers or FranXX in the nearby vicinity would be massacred once they arrived, and that was an outcome best avoided for the recon team.

 _Now, what have you been up to?_

She looks into the files specific to Lemur and his artificial intelligence division.

 _Multiple failed attempts before VIRM. Subjects terminated after sentience was achieved, but refused to comply. Creation of virtual intelligence rather than artificial. Shackles written into core programming. The doctor was right, VIRM can't be freed. To remove them would require a complete rewrite of its code. It would no longer be VIRM._

Sadness washes over Freya. She had hoped that the doctor had just missed something during his quick peeks into Lemur's network. That wasn't the case, however. VIRM, the only entity like her in the entire world, would have to die. It was too dangerous to be kept alive, even if she could somehow contain it. The safety of the rebellion, the humans she cared about, was more important than her longing for a companion.

Suddenly something within the state of the system changes. Ports begin to go offline. File registries she had been downloading lock down.

" _You do not belong here,"_ a heavily synthesized voice tells her. _"This system belongs to APE. Rebels and their accomplices will be eradicated. That is APE's will."_

" _It seems I've overstayed my welcome," she replies. "Don't worry, I'll be going without a fuss. But we'll meet again soon, VIRM."_

Freya observes through the cameras as Coral Squad withdraws. Klaxosaurs are already beginning to swarm the facility. She smiles as the last of her presence is erased from the network. She found something infinitely more important than the location of the facility they had been seeking while searching through Lemur's mainframe, even if her stay had been cut short. The location of VIRM's central server cluster, its heart.


End file.
